Greatness Thrust Upon Her
by CozyBlankets
Summary: Life takes an unexpected turn when Sara reluctantly joins the Avengers.She would have preferred to stay home and hide from the world, but she learns to not only hide from herself, but to not hide from love.Which is cool, an all, but how are she and the Avengers going to stop the threat of world domination? Rated M for adult language and content.LokiXOCXCaptainAmerica Under Revision
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So I'm basically rewriting a lot of chapters just to make them better, in case anyone has forgotten. Also, I'm splitting apart the chapters so that's why I've just suddenly bombarded you all with chapters.**

**Anyways, for any new people this is rated M for later chapters…Like MA, dudes, so watch out. Though you wouldn't be here if you didn't want some of that, eh? Okay I'll stop now.**

**Once again, this chapter is just sort of introducing my OC. There will be some holes, but they'll be brought forth later on in the story. Fair warning, I write really long chapters, especially now since I'm adding a whole bunch of stuff and I don't feel like reposting this story. It might be a little slow to start, OK really slow, but please bear with me. I'm doing my best people! A good story takes time! And I'm really trying to make a good story! Anyways, I hope that you guys don't get bored; I'm just trying to help you guys get to know my OC and all that jazz. I might be over explaining myself, but I'm just really nervous about this rewrite T-T. This is my first fanfic so it's my baby.**

….

"Well, this sucks," I sighed as I stared up at the screen in front of the large movie theater, "The movie doesn't start for another two hours. Should we just watch something else?"

"No way, Sara!" Breanne, a good friend of mine, piped up. She was a short, petite, pixy haired blond who had the kind of angelic face that made you want to hug her all the time, not that I ever hugged anyone much, "You wanted to watch this one for your birthday!"

"Really, it's okay. There's always something new Pixar is going to come up with," I said as I stared up into the screen, wondering what other Hollywood film would catch my interest.

"We could always do something else in the meantime." Rebecca, one of my other friends suggested. Rebecca was a pretty, mermaid haired Korean that had the sort of calming voice that always soothed me.

"Like what?" Jen, yet another friend, softly asked, her luscious brunette hair dancing in the small breeze that blew down the street. She was the wittiest of us all, though she was soft spoken, and she always surprised me with her sharp comments that came out of the blue, something I had begun to miss recently.

I turned back to face my friends clearly. Rebecca was staring at her nails, as if she saw some flaw in her perfectly manicured hands, "Well," she said looking up and smiling at me, "It's San Francisco; you act like there aren't a million things to do here."

I smiled, rolling my eyes.

"There's nothing I want to do besides veg' out in front of a large screen," I said as I looked up into the sky.

"Oh, Sara, don't say that," Breanne insisted as she walked up and hugged my arm. I felt my body tense up at her touch. _It's ok, it's not skin_ I thought to myself as I smiled tightly down towards her innocent face, "Come on, be happy. We're all together. We never hang out anymore."

"We hang out," I grumbled, slowly detaching myself from her and almost patting her head, but then decided against it.

"But not like we used to," Jen's soft voice drifted out, "Not since…" her voice trailed off, swallowing the apprehension that had risen over the topic.

"Let's just…go look at a thrift store or something." I said, rubbing the back of my neck and smiling, hoping my eyes didn't show the morbid feelings I suddenly felt lurking in the back of my mind. I looked to Jen, feeling my eyebrows knit together in a pleading look as she sighed and looked at Rebecca, who pushed her hair back and smiled at me.

"Yeah, let's go do that," Rebecca said, walking over to me and wrapping her arm around my shoulder. I felt myself tense up again as I slowly moved away from her touch.

_Chill out, dude, _I told myself, _you can do this._

….

After finally deciding on which store to walk around in, we got out the car and stepped onto the steep concrete, walking into one of my favorite spots. It had everything from books, to clothes, to antiques, and even toys. When we walked in, we all immediately turned to different directions. Breanne went to look at the vintage dresses, Rebecca bee lined for the shoes, while Jen followed me to the book section.

"How have you been?" her soft spoken voice said from behind me as I let my fingers trail the spines of all the books in front of me.

"Okay," I said with a shrug. I continued to touch the spines of the books, letting fate tell me which one to pick up

"You sure?" she asked as she stood next to me. I nodded as my answer, "If you say so."

She smiled warmly at me.

"I'm glad you came, I wasn't sure if you would say yes or not when I called you yesterday."

"Well, it's not like I had much of a choice when you called and _told _me we were going to hang out instead of _asking._" I reminded, though I turned to give her a small smile of reassurance.

"Well, it's not like you gave me a choice!" Jen sniggered, and then her face suddenly turned serious, "especially since you haven't been returning my calls lately."

I tried to keep my face still as I clenched and unclenched my jaw in nervousness, "Yeah, sorry. I…well, you know, I've just been busy," I continued to let my hands move along the books to give me something to do.

"You can talk to us, you don't have to hide," she said as she placed her hand over mine. I felt myself tense up again as I tried to move away. I glanced over to Jen who was staring at me, her head cocked to the side in confusion, "Why don't you like to touch people anymore? Does it have to do with-"

"There you guys are!" Breanne's cheerful voice called out.

I let out a breath I didn't even realize I was holding as I watched her bound towards us. I glanced over at Jen whose lips were pressed into a line.

"Sara, guess what I found!" Breanne squealed as she handed me a faded card.

I held it gently and I heard myself involuntarily take in a sharp breath when I saw that it was a vintage Captain America card.

"Wow…how could they have one here?" I breathed as I looked at Captain America standing over a defeated Hitler. I didn't have this one yet and I could feel myself beginning to smile.

"Oh, wow, you still like Captain America?" Rebecca called as she approached, holding several luminescent pumps in her hands.

"He's a legend!" I said defensively as I hold the card closer to my chest.

"And extremely good looking," Jen cooed softly, giving me a nudge. I glanced back at her, she was smiling but I could see that it didn't reach her eyes. When we made eye contact she shook her head ever so slightly and sighed. _Please don't push it, Jen. _I tried to telepathically tell her.

"Wouldn't it be cool if you could meet him?" Breanne asked as she looked at the card over my shoulder.

"I'll never get to meet him. Not in a million years…" I sighed as I walk over to the counter.

"Who cares about that geezer," Rebecca said as she placed her shoes in a basket, "It's all about Iron Man, if you ask me."

"He's not old! Not really anyways…" I exclaimed as I reached for my wallet, "The reports say he was frozen in ice and is rehabilitating to fit into our time."

"Yeah, because he's old," she scoffed. I turned to glare at her, but found that I couldn't with the warm smile she was giving me. I slowly smiled back at her.

"He's _not_ old. Well, technically yeah, but he still looks like he's in his early twenties," I said as I turn to pay for the book and card, "And besides, he looks younger than Iron Man."

"But Tony Stark is an amazingly cool billionaire." Rebecca said as we walked out, "I must have watched his confession to being Iron Man at least twenty times."

"I think I might have to agree with Rebecca. Although he can be a tad arrogant, the guy has style," Jen mused softly to the side of me.

"Yeah, Captain America is cool, but Iron Man's suit is even cooler. I remember when I saw him flying on the news!" Breanne piped up, moving her arms out like she was ready to fly away.

I sighed and shook my head.

"Captain America is the first hero. So he'll always be first in my heart no matter what kind of new hero shows up," I said as I pull out the card and touched it lovingly.

"How sweet," Rebecca cooed, making me roll my eyes and laugh.

"When did you start liking Captain America, anyways?" Breanne asked curiously.

"Since I was eight. I was in our attic and I found my dad's stash of all these antique comics. After I read them, I became obsessed. I found out everything I could about him," I said, smiling at the memory of dusty afternoons spent reading about Captain America's crusades.

"You were pretty obsessed with collecting those cards for awhile. Didn't Todd buy you a couple online?" Rebecca asked as we walked to the car.

At the sound of that name, I felt my hands quiver and I tried to breathe deeply. I could feel several emotions erupt in me and I tried to focus on not letting myself lose control. Not after I worked so hard for so long to control myself.

"Oh… I'm sorry… I didn't mean to bring up old baggage," Rebecca said softly, her usually bright face turning into one of guilt.

"I…I," I started to say as I tried to breathe; hoping nobody was noticing how much I was trying to not freak out.

"What a beautiful group of ladies!" a foreign, female voice boomed from beside us.

We all jumped at the sound and turned to see a woman dressed in many colorful robes. She was a big woman who wore a turban with feathers and chains hanging off of it.

"Do you want me to tell your fortune? I'll give you a group discount."

"Uh, well-" Jen started to say, as she walked towards her car.

"What kind of fortune?" Rebecca cut in eagerly.

I pressed my palm against my forehead, hearing Jen sigh beside me. Rebecca was a nut for anything about zodiac signs or fortunetelling. Too many sleepovers were spent with her Ouija board trying to contact Elvis or Princess Diana.

"Whatever you like, child," She said, walking over to us and placing a hand on her shoulder, "You know much about this, yes?"

I watched Rebecca's eyes widen in excitement, letting me know we were going to be here for a while.

"Yeah! I do!" she exclaimed.

"Which kind do you prefer?" She asked, pulling Rebecca towards what could only be her store.

It was a very small store, something you might not notice if you weren't paying attention. But if you were, you would have a hard time looking away. The sign was a glimpse into the galaxy, planets and stars surrounding an eye. Inside the pupil of the eye read '_Madam Taika, fortune teller and whisperer of the spirits'._

The rest of us shared a glance before following them inside her small shop.

"I can't believe this," Jen muttered, the door chiming as we walked in.

"Don't worry, we'll be in and…out," I slowly said as I looked around.

Inside it was dark, yet warm and was cramped with so many objects, it made me wonder how the foreign woman even fit it all in here. There were crystals, candles, numerous books and other objects I couldn't even name. The only light in the shop came from the windows and a few lit candles.

"Come, children. Sit down with me," the woman said from the furthest corner. After maneuvering around several piles of antiques and books, we finally made it to the table.

"Who would like to go first?"

"Oh! Me, please," Rebecca said, leaning forward with enthusiasm, "Can you do a tarot reading?"

The woman smiled kindly at Rebecca. Then suddenly she sniffed the air and stared off into space, "The runes are calling to me, dear. I must see what they have to say. Perhaps, after, I can do your tarot reading?"

"Oh! Can we, please, see it, then? I've never seen anyone use runes before," Rebecca asked excitedly.

I glanced over at Jen who rolled her eyes and formed her hand into a gun, miming her suicide. I held back laughter as I looked back to the woman who stood up and walked towards the back of the room. I looked to Breanne at my other side who was trying to scoot away from some odd looking straw dolls.

"Seriously, Rebecca, how long are we going to stay?" Jen huffed after the woman walked into the next room, leaning back into her chair while crossing her arms.

"Yeah, the movie is going to start in forty-five minutes," Breanne piped up and looked around, apprehension showing on her face, "And it's _scary_ in here!"

"Come on, guys. Just a little longer," Rebecca begged as the woman walked back with a small pouch.

"This has never happened so strongly before," the woman said with wonder…and I was hoping I was mistaken when I thought I heard a little bit of fear in her voice. No one else seemed to have heard it from the looks on their faces.

The women shook the bag rhythmically before dumping the contents on the table. Breanne let out a yelp when we all saw that they bones etched with odd symbols. One sharp edge bone slid towards me, its sharp side pointing in my direction. I leaned back into my seat to get as far away from the weird looking runes as possible.

The woman gasped, pressing her hands to her chest as she examined them closely, "You've lost someone, haven't you, my dear?" the women asked as she looked over one of the particular runes.

Rebecca leaned over closer, "Yes, I lost my grandpa when-"

"Not you," the woman said, cutting her off. She looked up and stared into my eyes, "You. The runes are whispering to me about you…interesting….Are you Hispanic?"

I stared at her for a moment, wondering if I should just leave. I looked over to the side of me to see Jen staring at me curiously. Finally I just shrugged, "Yeah, Mexican to be specific."

"Such beautiful brown eyes and full lips. Movie stars have to pay for lips like yours," the woman says as she looks over the runes, "You've lost a loved one…two…both male. One is your father, yes?"

The woman's words were making my heart thump in my ears. I looked around at my friends before I slowly nodded.

"And the other…was a boyfriend?"

I felt myself tense up before I gave a swift nod, wondering if I should just leave. Something about the setting made me want to run.

"The runes…they wish to warn you….There is great danger in your future…you won't know who to trust…but you must stay strong...stronger than you've ever had to be," she said as she continued to look over the runes.

"What? No. No, you must be reading them wrong! How could I be in danger when all I do is stay at home?" I asked across the table, staring at the bones. I began to lean over the runes myself, as if I could somehow make sense of the squiggly symbols over the white bones.

"You will be in danger….but….you will also be in love," the woman said looking over one particular rune. I felt my eyebrows furrow as I tried to concentrate and control my emotions, "Your family…you must keep them safe….oh," the woman said pulling away and moving her hand to hover over the sharp edged one pointing at me.

"What?" I asked in panic, "What about keeping them safe?"

"Your gift. Many will come for your gift and try to use it for destruction... But there will also be some who will need your help. You must keep yourself safe until you are compl-complete? What could that mean?" the woman muttered as she continued to look over the runes. "…What are you?" she asked, looking up at me curiously. I stood up abruptly and backed away, my chair sliding back and hitting a shelf full of candles.

"Sara?" Breanne said, reaching for me. I jerked away and walked out the store, not even stopping when I knocked over a tower of books.

_It doesn't mean anything_, I thought to myself as I walked over to Jen's car.

"Sara!" Jen's voice called as she walked over to me, "What happened? You don't actually believe that old bitch, do you? Come on, she used chicken bones for Christ's sake!" She stood before me, her face turning into one of concern. She probably noticed how pale I must have looked. "You, okay?"

I didn't know what to say. I knew that I wanted to say I was fine, even though I wasn't. I looked at the ground and back up again. How could I explain what I was feeling to my friends? They didn't know anything, and involving them would only make it worse.

"Yeah. Of course I'm fine. She was just creepy with her KFC bones," I joke as I watch Breanne and Rebecca come out the store.

Jen slowly smiled at me, "Yeah, she probably ate them right before we came here," she said.

"What the hell happened?" Rebecca asked as she neared us.

"Are you ok?" Breanne asked.

"Nothing… I'm fine. Let's just go watch the movie," I said as I slowly pat Breanne on the head.

…

"Thanks for today," I tried to say with as much enthusiasm as I could, after we settled back into our seats in the car. "It was fun."

I was completely tired, even though we had only watched a movie. All I could think about was that damn fortune. _There's no way that shit was real…right? _

"No problem," Jen assured, bringing me back to reality, as she started the ignition, "It's not every day you turn nineteen."

"We've missed you. It hasn't been the same since you started homeschooling," Breanne sighed from the back seat.

"You never even told us what college you're going to," Rebecca pointed out.

"That's because I'm not going to college. I'm taking a few years off, you know, finding myself and all that jazz," I shrugged, sinking into my seat.

"Well, there's nothing wrong with that," Jen said, looking into her rearview mirror as we drove up the freeway, "Do you have any idea what you want to be? When we were little you wanted your own restaurant."

"That was when I was younger. I think…I want to do something with alternative energy. The world needs to find more ways to be green, you know?" I said as I look at the buildings fly by.

"I think that's really cool," Breanne said, leaning forward so that she was in the middle.

"Yeah, Tony Stark is working on alternative energy," Rebecca said, poking her head over my shoulder, "Stark tower-"

"Is running completely on its own generated energy. It's the beacon for our futures energy," I finished, turning around, "I've been reading up on it."

"And you say you like _Captain America_ more," Rebecca teased, "Hey! If you really get involved with alternative energy, you _have_ to work for Stark Industries and become best friends with Tony Stark and introduce us all!"

I laughed, "I don't think it works that way." I wrapped my arm around the headrest so that I could face them clearly, "And I prefer Captain America because he's awesome in his own way. Come on, you have to admit he has his own charm to!"

Everyone smiled, agreeing if only to please me. The conversations ranged from light, to feather light as we slowly made our way home.

…

"So should we just bake brownies and cookies like we used to when we were little?" I asked as we walked up the path to my house.

"We could," Rebecca said, wrapping her arms around my shoulders and giving me a gentle squeeze before releasing me, "But we have something else in mind." She gave me a mischievous smile as we neared my door. I looked to Jen and Breanne who held suspiciously blank faces.

"What's going on?" I asked as I open the door

"Happy birthday!" a crowd of people cheered from inside. I jumped back and looked from my friends to the crowd and back again.

"Whoa, I…whoa," I said as I looked around in astonishment.

"Happy birthday, _mija."_ My mom said warmly, making her way through the crowd, "We thought this year we'd do something special for you…after everything…you deserve it."

She walked up to me and hugged me. I almost tensed up before I hugged her back tightly. When she pulled away she looked at me pleadingly.

"You like it, don't you Sarita?" my mom asked, using my childhood nick name, making it impossible for me to do anything but smile.

"It's amazing, mom, thank you," I say, pulling away gently.

"Hey, birthday girl!" a very familiar voice said from the other room.

I smiled as I turned to see my oldest sister standing there. She looked just like our mom, with her tanned skin, brown almond shaped eyes, and angular features, only she had full lips like me.

"Hey, Maria," I said, letting her walk forward and hug me. I looked over at my friends only to see Jen staring at me intently. I quickly looked away as I pulled away from the hug and smiled at my sister.

"Let's get this party started! We've all been waiting to eat!" She shouted as she led everyone to our backyard. I watched everyone walk out of the room, although Jen kept glancing at me questioningly.

"Hope you don't mind the party. It was mom's idea if you're mad," a voice whispered in my ear. I jumped as I turned to see my other older sister, Laura leaning up on her tip toes looking at me with concern. She also looked like my mother, if not more so, since she looked like a miniature version of her.

I smiled down as I patted her head, gently pushing her long black hair out of the way, "It's fine, I don't mind," I whispered back.

"But I know you don't like being around a lot of people anymore," She whispered again, biting her lip in nervousness as she looked around.

I smiled at her worrisome self and leaned down to kiss her forehead, "I'll be fine. As long as I don't touch too many people I'll feel better about it all."

"You've done so good all these years, Sara. You don't have to be scared to be around people," Laura said holding my hand earnestly, "See? You're doing good with us."

"That's different…and I don't want to touch anyone else," I said softly, staring at our fingers as they fiddle around each other.

"Sara," Laura began to say.

"Hey! What's taking you guys? The party's starting without you!" Rebecca called as she walks towards us. When she was next to us she grabbed my upper arm and pulled me with her, "_Josh Parker _is here and he can't wait to see you!"

I felt myself tense up again, realizing how sore and tired I'm going to be by the end of the day. Once we were outside, I pulled away from Rebecca's grip, "I don't know…"

"Nope!" Rebecca said turning to point her finger at me, "He's hot and nice, and," her voice turned soft as she lowered her hand and pushed her hair back, "I mean…it's been three years…you deserve to find someone."

I stared at the ground, biting my bottom lip, "It's not that easy," I said, "And I don't want to meet anyone."

"But" Rebecca started to say, "Sara, I mean, I know it must be hard for you, but you should try-"

"Rebecca, please. I don't want to meet anyone. I'm not going to find anyone to like or love," I interrupted. I could feel my heart racing, along with my jaw clenching and unclenching at the thought of having my friends or family set me up with eligible bachelors for the rest of my life.

Rebecca sighed in exasperation, "Sara, come on-"

"I said I don't want to meet anyone!" I shouted, "God, can you stop trying to tell people what to do all the time? You're so selfish!" I walked away; ignoring the confused looks I was getting as I walked out the front door and sat on our front steps.

The door opened behind me. I pressed my hands against my face, not wanting to talk to anyone.

"_Mija_, what's wrong?" my mom's concerned voice came from beside me. I could hear her settling down next to me. When I didn't say anything she wrapped her arm around my shoulders and pulled me close. I allowed her to hold me, letting my weight lean on her. When I didn't say anything, she began to pet my head gently, "Baby? What happened?"

"I can't be around people, I don't know how to anymore," my muffled voice called out through my hands.

"Oh, baby, you can," she said soothingly.

"No I can't, mom," I said moving my hands to look at her, "I just can't."

My mom held my face in her hands, "Baby, you can do anything you want to do. I know it's been really hard for you, for so long and maybe the party was a bit much-"

"A bit?" I rose a brow at her.

"Ok, a little too much, but you have to stop hiding. Please, baby?" my mom pleaded, "For me?"

"Mom, you don't understand-" I huffed.

"I do understand," My mom shook me slightly by the shoulders, "I understand what it's like to lose someone you love. Even more than you do," she said solemnly. I lowered my eyes, feeling guilt and sorrow rake my stomach as I thought of my father, a man I never even met. My mother did know my pain. She knew it too well, "That's why I can tell you that you _can_ be around people, and you can be so much more if you only try."

"I think my situation is a little different from yours, Mom," I mumbled, pulling away as my eyebrows furrowed. My knees pulled up, my arms wrapping around them as I held myself tightly.

My mom was quiet for a few moments. She never liked to talk about what really happened. She refused it usually, this time no different. After some time, I was sure she was going to leave when she held me again, and stroked my hair as she whispered thickly, "I love you. Essentially, we have felt the same pain, my poor baby. Things have happened that I would give anything to prevent from happening to you. But you are stronger than this, Sara. You've always been strong and I need you to be strong again. Not just for your friends or your sisters or even me. You need to be strong for yourself. Please, Sara, don't hide from yourself anymore."

I could feel the hot sting of tears behind my eyes, though I didn't let them fall.

After a few moments I sighed and I pulled away, "It's not like I want to be this way. I miss wanting to go out with all my friends and having fun. I miss my old life. But give me some time, mom, jeez. Doing this was just too much for me… But fine… I'll go through with tonight, but don't do something like this again." I glanced at her, wondering how I could possibly be strong when I felt so weak.

My mom's face brightened as she kissed my forehead, "Good. Oh, and make up with Rebecca. You know, she was the one that called me and suggested the whole party. In her own way, this is her trying to help. You do know that, right, mija?"

I sighed, "Yeah, I know, and I will. I already feel really bad," I sighed, stretching my legs in front of me.

"Good girl," my mom whispered, patting my head and standing up, "I gotta go check on everybody."

I breathed deeply, composing myself, before I stood up and slowly followed my mom inside. I walked into the living room, feeling a little nervous when I saw Rebecca, with Jen and Breanne at her side consoling her. When they noticed me, they stared at me quietly. Thankfully, Rebecca wasn't crying. After taking another breath I walked up to them.

"Rebecca, I'm sorry," I immediately said as I reach them, fiddling around with my fingers.

"I was just trying to help," Rebecca replied, touching the tip of her hair.

"I know, and I'm sorry," I said softly.

"It's okay. I know you're going through a tough time. We're just trying to help you move on," Rebecca said standing up. Jen slowly stood up beside her, "it's just been such a long time and you've changed so much."

"I know," I said softly again.

"We miss you," Breanne said softly from the couch.

"I know," I sighed, pressing my palm against my forehead.

"And we're trying to understand," Jen said softly.

"And I appreciate it," I said gazing at them pleadingly, "I really do. I just need to take things slow. I'm sorry."

We all shared a sigh and Jen walked up to me, "Okay," she said, "We understand."

"Thanks," I said, smiling softly.

"Okay!" Breanne bursts out, jumping to her feet, "Let's go celebrate your birthday!"

…

"Open some more presents!" my uncle called. Only my mom's side of the family came to my birthday. As far as I knew, my dad didn't have any family.

My uncle walked forward, handing me a thick envelope. He ruffled my hair, making me grimace and smooth it down again when he walked away laughing. I opened the envelope and felt my jaw drop when I saw several bills inside. I looked up openmouthed, making everyone laugh.

"Looks like we're going shopping again!" Rebecca shouted, running over to me with more gifts in her hands.

As Rebecca handed me the gifts, I smiled, nodded and awed at all the gifts everyone gave me, everything from clothes to homemade items.

"Let's move on to cake," Jen called out, giving me a smile as she settled a large fudgy cake on the table. I breathed a sigh of relief, glad that the day was almost over.

"Are you having fun?" my mother asked me as I started to help her get plates for the cake while my sisters brought out the karaoke machine.

"I guess," I sighed tiredly. I glanced at her, noticing the worried look on her face and smiled reassuringly. "Ok, some of it was fun. Thanks for making me do this."

My mom smiled and hugged me. Suddenly we heard the doorbell ring. I checked the time and thought it was kind of late for somebody to be showing up, "Did you invite anyone else?" I asked. My mom shook her head as she headed to answer it, while the doorbell rang again.

"I'll get it!" Laura sang out. She opened the door before my mom could and jumped back; revealing an intimidating man with an eye-patch standing there.

"Whoa," I heard someone from the living room comment.

"I am sorry to intrude," the fierce man said politely, yet still somehow sounding harsh, "But I need to speak to Sara Perez"

"And who are you?" my mother said, walking over and pulling Lara behind her. I stayed where I was, quietly watching from a distance.

"You can call me Director Fury. Now may I please speak with her?" he said. He looked across the room, his gaze settling down on mine, sending a shiver down my spine.

"What do you need her for? Take your friends to the backyard," my mother called out to me. I looked to Jen and Rebecca who were standing next to each other and nodded for them to go. They glanced at each other as they started to usher everyone out of the room, but I didn't follow, I wanted to see what was going on.

"It is very urgent that whatever is said between us is confidential," Director Fury said, peering at me again.

"Are you aware that I am her mother?" my mom demanded with her hands on her hips.

"Anything you have to say to her you can say in front of us," Maria hissed, walking up to the door, and blocking the man's vision of me. I could feel my heart start to swell at my family's protectiveness. Even after everything, they still protected me.

"I'm afraid that is out of the question. This is serious official business. It is of great importance that Ms. Perez at least listens to what I have to say alone," Director Fury proclaimed.

"What's this about?" I asked, walking up to the man. As I walked up, I looked up at his face, staring into his good eye and trying not to think about blinking.

"The world is in danger, and we need your help." Director Fury said, his voice coming out stern as he stood up straighter, pulling his hands behind his back.

I felt like I had been shocked when I heard the words come out of the one eyed man's mouth. I could feel my hands start to sweat, my pulse quickening as I remembered the fortune the woman told me earlier that day.

"Excuse me?" was all I could think to say.

"We know about your…gift. And we need you as a part of our team." Director Fury said, glancing at my family, "This is a conversation that should be just between you and I."

"No." My mother said reaching for the door, "My daughter is not going to do anything, especially since you refuse to even let us know what's going on. Now if you'll excuse us, you're interrupting our party."

She started to close the door, but Fury held it open easily.

"Mrs. Perez, this is for the safety of the world. I understand, given your family's situation that you might be…reluctant to let your daughter help, but we need her."

"No," I whispered, making everyone turn their gazes at me, "I…I don't want anything to do with whatever your planning on doing. Now please go away."

"Ms. Perez, please listen to me!" He said. "I assure you that what we're doing is for the good of everyone, please believe me. How about I return tomorrow to discuss this on a more decent hour and your family can be present while we discuss it? Here, please look this over to find out more about why we want you to be a part of our organization. Have a nice night ladies."

He handed me a tablet, frowning slightly. I looked at my mom who was staring angrily at Director Fury. He let go of the door and nodded at us before walking down the path to a sleek black car. I glanced at Maria who looked lost in thought as she wrapped her arms around my shoulder. Laura looked around me to glance at the high tech tablet I held in my hands.

"Throw that away," my mom snapped angrily as she closed the door. She started to walk away when she glanced back to see that my sisters and I hadn't moved, "What did I say? Throw it away!"

"Well, aren't you a little curious to find out what this is about?" Laura asked holding the tablet in her hand, "I wonder how you turn it on?"

"No, because I'm not letting Sara go anywhere. Who knows what can happen to her! No. I don't like this at all," my mom said pacing around the living room. I didn't say anything while I thought over the fortune.

_Your gift. Many will come for your gift and try to use it to destruction. But there will also be some who will need your help._

_So which one was at my doorstep?_ I thought to myself.

"But… I mean, what if there is some sort of danger out there that Sara can help with?" Laura said. I was shocked at her words, but I also thought over them. What if she was right?

"Maybe I can just look at it. And if I don't like it then when he comes back tomorrow I can just tell him no," I shrugged as I grabbed the tablet back from Laura.

"We have guests!" my mom said, ignoring what I said as she left the room. "Throw that away and come to the backyard."

"Let me see that," Maria said yanking the tablet out of my hand.

"Hey!" I whined reaching for it, "That's for me!"

"Do you think it will explode after we look at it?" She asked turning it over to examine it.

"How should I know?" I said irritably as I tried to reach for it, though Maria held it out of reach, "Can I have it back, please?"

"Okay…but let's just try to enjoy your party, for now," Maria said giving it back to me.

I held the tablet in my hands and glanced back up at my sisters. Whatever this was, it would have to wait until we were completely alone.

"Yeah…yeah ok," I said as I walked with them to the backyard.

…

"Thanks for having us!" Breanne squeaked as they walked out the door.

"Thank you for coming, _mija_," my mom smiled as she ushered my friends out, "Sorry you can't stay."

"It's okay," Jen assured, though she kept glancing at me, "It's a school night after all."

"Yeah," Rebecca yawned, "but we'll visit again."

I walked them to the car, feeling tired, not to mention anxious to get to my room where my sisters were no doubt looking over the tablet without me. As Rebecca and Breanne crawled into the car, Jen pulled me aside, "What's going on?" she asked.

"Nothing," I said without looking at her.

"Bullshit," she said, "I've been pretty patient with you, but you're keeping secrets, Sara. Come on, you can tell me. I'll understand… Does it have to do with that weird eye patch dude?"

"I can't tell you anything," I said looking up at her, "I can't tell you what's going on. You have to listen to me, my life is really complicated and I can't involve you or anyone else, ok?"

"You don't _trust_ me?" She responded angrily.

"No! I do, but I can't tell you about this. I'm sorry," I said defensively, but looked away guiltily.

"You know what? I have been trying to be understanding and nice but I can't continue to do this if you're just going to keep having secrets about your life from me." Jen said. I looked up at her, feeling my chest tighten as she stared at me with a wounded expression, "You were my best friend before Todd died and now you won't even text me back anymore."

"Jen-" I began to say.

"No. Call me when you don't want to keep secrets anymore," she said bitterly as she walked into her car and started the ignition.

"Jen!" I called into the window.

"What happened?-Why are you guys fighting?" Rebecca's and Breanne's muffled voices called from the car. I watched Breanne's confused expression before Jen pulled out of my driveway.

"Jen I'm sorry!" I shout out, feeling my eyes well up with hot tears.

_Why does it have to be this way?_ I thought as I wiped my eyes.

…

"Hey, what happened?" Laura said jumping off the bed when I walked in.

"Jen's mad because I won't tell her I'm a freak and I might have to save the world," I said glumly as I walked over to my bed where Maria was laid out. She was concentrating on the tablet as she kept trying to figure out how it worked. When I sat down next to her she looked up and pat me soothingly on the knee.

"You're not a freak, Sara," Laura said sympathetically as she checked outside to see if our mom's door was closed.

"Yeah, its worse. You're Mexican." Maria said with a laugh, but I didn't laugh back because the ghost of Jen's hurt expression was floating in my mind.

"Says you," I said monotonously.

"Sar-" Laura began to say her forehead wrinkling in apprehension.

"It's fine. I don't want to talk about it anymore," I sighed, waving off whatever consolation she was about to give.

"Don't worry. She'll get over it," Maria said, laying the tablet down and rested her head on her hands to look up at me.

"I don't think she will," I grumbled rubbing my forehead, feeling a headache coming on.

"Maybe one day you won't have to hide anymore," Laura said as she sat down on the bed with us.

"Yeah, and I'll be living happily ever after with Captain America," I scoffed.

"Come on, Sara. Your power _is_ kinda cool," Maria said sitting up.

"No its not," I protested weakly, feeling my brows furrowing. My sisters sighed in unison as Maria handed me the tablet.

"Here, you try. I can't get it to work," Maria said as she lay down on her back.

I stared at the black screen, feeling my chest tighten as I thought about what I was getting myself into. I breathed deeply through my nose and exhaled out of my mouth, trying to think about this calmly. One side of me just wanted to throw it away like my mom had commanded, but the other side was filled with a curiosity that made my hands tightly hold onto the edges of the tablet. Did I want to know? So many questions were burning inside of me.

"How do they even know about me?" I whispered as I stare into the black screen.

"Maybe they've known since the beginning but didn't want to bother you," Laura suggested as she lay down beside Maria.

"Maybe," I mumble as I swiped my hands across the tablet, making a white light come from the screen.

"How'd you do that?" Maria asked sitting up to look over my shoulder, Laura mimicking her movements.

"I don't know, I just touched it," I said as we watched the screen show me several files at once.

"Click on this one," Laura said pointing to one that said _Objective_. I did as she asked and a screen popped out like a hologram, making us all jump back as we saw the eye patch man staring at us.

"Whoa, 3D," Maria said looking at it in wonder.

"_Ms. Perez, if you're watching this then that means you are at least considering to work with us. Long story short, we need your help. I'm sure you have many questions and I will do my best to answer them here. We've known about you from the beginning.-_"

"See?" Laura whispered.

"Shh!" Maria said.

"_We've done our best to keep you a secret from other organizations, considering the circumstances of your situation._" I felt myself tense up again and glanced at my sisters. Maria rubbed my back soothingly as we continued to watch the hologram, "_But considering Earth's circumstances, we can't afford to keep you a secret anymore since you could be a great asset to our team. As I've told you before, the world is in danger and we desperately need your help_."

"Ok, dude get to the point," Maria huffed.

"Shh!" I hush.

"_We need you as part of the Avenger Initiative_." Fury's voice called out.

"What?" I said when suddenly more screens popped out showing several videos at once. I dropped it and cried out in surprise and we all stared at the screens quietly. "No way."

"_The Avengers Initiative, or Avengers for short, is a group of spectacular people who can come to the world's aide when everything else has failed._" He said as we watched all the screens showing up at once. My eyes were glued for some time at a giant green man wreaking havoc on a city.

"Holy shit, look there's Captain America!" Maria said nudging me and pointing to one of the screens. My eyes widened at the live footage of him leading an army to fight against the Nazi.

"What the fuck?" I whispered as I looked across at all the screens and saw a familiar golden and red figure.

"Iron Man is a part of this to?" Laura wondered aloud.

"Shh" I hushed, "He's still talking."

"It _would be your job to work in conjunction with this group to find the Tesseract._" He said as the video clip screens became smaller and a large blue cube came out.

"A what?" Maria said.

"A lesser act," Laura supplied.

I sighed, "No it's a-"

"_The Tesseract is an extremely powerful energy source. It was originally in custody of S.H.I.E.L.D.s headquarters, but was stolen recently. In the wrong hands, this cube could destroy the world. That's why we need you to help us find the Tesseract to eliminate this possible threat. With the help of your powers, we could find the Tesseract faster and save Billions of lives. For more information on who you will be working with and what S.H.I.E.L.D is, click through the files. I hope that you will consider working with us. Have a good day_" Director Fury's figure vanished, leaving us with several files blinking out at us.

We were quiet for a few silent moments before Maria let out a long, low whistle, "Wow. Guess you're going to save the world, huh?"

"Wait." Laura said, "Should she really be going?"

Her brow was furrowed, etching lines across her forehead, again. I sat quietly as I watched my sisters talk.

"_You_ were the one that said that if the world needed her she should help," Maria retorted.

"Yeah, but this actually looks dangerous. Like _end of the world_ dangerous," Laura said.

"Which is exactly why she needs to go! She could find the cube faster than anyone," Maria said.

"But at what cost?" Laura said.

"Look, this isn't your decision, or mom's or even mine's. It's Sara's. So what are you going to do?" Maria asked turning her gaze to me.

I didn't say anything for a long time, unsure what I was feeling at the moment. I felt so many things at once, I couldn't even think what I wanted to say to my sisters. So I said the first thing that came to mind.

"This is weird."

"More like insane, but that makes it cool, I think." Maria said ruffling my hair, "Do you even want to go, though?"

"I…I don't know. I kind of just want to stay home and not think about this." I said rubbing my forehead.

"We have to think about it. He's coming back tomorrow," Laura said grimly.

"It's my birthday! I don't have to," I said turning away from them.

"Ok, Sara, _please_ be serious," Maria said, moving my shoulders so I would turn back to them, "If he's telling the truth-"

"Which we're not even sure he is," I huffed.

"_If_ he's telling the truth," Maria reiterated, ignoring me, "Then the world really is in danger, and your one of the only people who can stop it."

"No pressure," Laura joked.

"I can barely control my powers, how the hell am I supposed to even help them?" I said irritably.

"Ok, you actually _can_ control them. Remember those trips the three of us took to the red woods just so you could practice?" Laura asked.

"And you can sense where this tessercrack or whatever is if you tried. It's made of energy!" Maria said.

"Ok, first off, I almost burned down like ten trees when I was practicing, and second, I've never actually _looked_ for something using my powers!" I said shaking my head.

"Not true. You found my phone once remember?" Maria said.

"That was a _phone_, this is a freaking dangerous cube of energy," I say in exasperation.

"Which could actually make it _easier,_" Laura said.

"Guys!" I say shaking my head, "I don't want to do it, okay?"

"Why not?" Maria asked.

"Because I'm scared, alright? I'm scared of what could happen, I'm scared of the world ending, I'm scared that I'll mess up, I'm scared of myself! Happy now?" I stood up and walked over to the window to stare at the black sky. I watched the reflection of my sisters standing up and walking over to me.

"You don't have to be scared anymore," Laura soothed, wrapping her small frame around my waist, "You have so much control over yourself."

"We believe in you," Maria whispered wrapping her arms around my shoulders. I began to feel my eyes well up in tears, "Do you want us to go with you?"

"No, it's too dangerous," I sniffed thickly.

"We don't care," Laura said softly.

"I care. If I'm going, I'm going by myself," I said wiping away the tears that fell down my chin.

"So you're going?" Maria asked.

"Maybe. I'm not sure. Do you think I can just go home right after we find the Tesserat or whatever it's called?" I asked.

"You can ask him tomorrow," Maria said.

"If you go, he better let you call us," Laura said holding me tighter.

"I don't even know if I want to go," I sighed.

"But you'll get to meet Captain America _and_ Tony Stark" Maria said.

"And save the world…" Laura supplied.

"And show off your powers…" Maria continued.

"Which could give you more confidence…" Laura said.

"Which could help make you want to get out of the _house_ more…" Maria pointed out.

"Which, in turn could help you have a happier life…" Laura suggested.

"Which also means-"

"OK!" I laughed pushing them away from me in exasperation, "I get it! I'll go. Mom's going to hate it, but I'll go."

"Since when do we do what mom says," Maria pointed out, raising a brow.

….

"I don't know why he's even coming," My mom mumbled grudgingly as she laid some snacks out on the coffee table, along with some refreshments.

"If you're so unhappy about it then why are you making our home so welcoming?" I said as I leaned against the doorframe.

"I don't want him to have anything bad to say about me!" My mom huffed as she fluffed and straightened all of our throw pillows. I sighed, _Typical Mom_.

"Fine," I sighed audibly as I pulled out my iPod.

"Vacuum the rug before he gets here," my mom ordered, stopping me from beginning to play a game as she walked out the living room, probably to inspect the bathroom.

"We don't even know when he's coming!" I called.

"Do it, Sara!" My mom called back, making me sigh as I pulled the vacuum from the closet in the hall and did as she asked. When I was done I heard the doorbell ring and quickly put the vacuum cleaner away, peering into the peephole to see that it was indeed Director Fury in all of his eye patch glory. I sighed as I saw my mom walk briskly towards me.

"Is it him?" she asked. I nodded as my answer, "Well why didn't you answer the door!?"

She walked over to the door and opened it.

"Hello, Mr. Fury. Please, come in."

"Thank you, Mrs. Perez. I didn't get a chance to say it yesterday, but you have a beautiful home," he said as he walked in.

"Oh, you're too kind," Mom said as she led him to the living room. I rolled my eyes at how overly nice she was even though she didn't like him. I turned to see my sisters walking down the steps, staring at me worriedly.

"You ready?" Maria asked.

I shrugged, "I guess," I sighed.

"Girls, come in," my mom called from the living room.

I inwardly groaned and considered just running out of the house and living in the Red Woods with Caesar and all the other escaped Apes and helping them rule the world. _Or I can just go to the living room, _I think to myself. I glanced at my sisters who nodded at me.

"Don't worry, if he doesn't agree to your terms than you can just tell him no," Laura reminded soothingly.

"And then if he keeps bugging you, I'll take care of him," Maria encouraged as they led me to the living room.

Director Fury just didn't fit into my mom's plush and floral living room, but I made no comment as I sat down on the couch next to my mom, Laura sitting down next to me while Maria leaned against the armrest.

"Now that you're here, Sara," Fury said setting down one of my mom's teacups daintily, if that was even possible, "I'm sure you've looked through the tablet."

"Goodness, no," My mom answered for me, making me roll my eyes again, "I'm afraid we haven't since we have no interest in working with-"

"Yeah, I saw it," I said interrupting my mom and ignoring the look she was giving me, "And I have a lot of questions."

"I figured as much," Director Fury said with a nod.

"Sara, what are you doing?" A tense edge was coming to mom's voice as she tried to keep the forced smile on her face.

I looked at my mom and glanced down; it made me feel guilty knowing what I was about to do, but I knew that it had to be done this way - otherwise my mother would never let me hear the end of it.

I sighed as I looked up at my mom again, "It's ok, mom. I got this."

"Sara," Mom said in a warning voice.

"Come on, Mom. This is more important than any of us," Maria said exasperated.

"No, she's not going. How will I know if she's safe or not?" My mom demanded angrily.

"We can allow your daughter to contact you whenever she feels the need to," Fury supplied as he sat quietly watching us bicker amongst ourselves.

"What if _I _want to talk to my daughter?" my mom questioned, turning her irritation to Director Fury.

"Your daughter doesn't have cell phone?" Fury asked raising his eyebrow.

"I do," I answered, bringing my phone up as evidence.

"Then I see no problem," Fury said leaning back into his seat.

"Well, I still don't like it. Can't I go with her?" My mom asked stubbornly.

"_No_." Fury and I answered in unison. My mother and Fury looked at me in united confusion, "I don't want you to go, mom. What if it's dangerous? I can't put you at risk."

"And I don't want you at risk at all!" my mom responds angrily.

"Mom" I groaned.

"It's best you don't know your daughter's location, Mrs. Perez. In case someone were to use you to get to her," Fury said.

"Hold on…" I said leaning forward, "You guys aren't going to make sure my family is safe at all times?"

"If you were to help us, then we can ensure, to the best of our abilities that your family would be safe against any threat," Fury said as he picked up his teacup and took a sip.

"Do you think anyone will do that?" I asked, an edge of worry coming to my tone.

"It's possible if you find the Tesseract." Fury said.

"And how is that supposed to make me want to_ help_ you guys? If I find the Tesseract, my family could be put at risk," I said angrily grabbing a cookie and biting into it to have something to do with my hands.

"If we don't find the Tesseract, the whole world could be at risk, which includes your family last time I checked" Fury retorted, taking another sip from his cup.

"Wait, what _is_ a Tesseract and what are you going to be doing?" My mom asked barging into the conversation, making Laura and Maria sigh.

"Mom, the less you know the better. Otherwise, we'd be here all night," Maria said grabbing a cookie and nibbling on it.

"It's a cube made of energy, and basically they want me to help them find it," I explained to my mom.

"You can do that?" she asks incredulously.

"Yup," I nod as I try to avoid her look.

"I…I didn't know" she says softly.

"Yeah," I shrugged, unsure what else to say, "Well, you don't like to know a lot of thing when it comes to my powers."

"Sara…" Mom began to say.

"Look, mom, I don't want to get into this right now. We have more important things to discuss than your overwhelming need to be ignorant about the on goings of my powers" I snapped, "It's obvious how this is going to end. I have to go."

"No you don't," My mom said angrily.

"Yes I do!" I said heatedly, feeling irritated at the situation, "Can't you see I'm doing it to protect you guys? If the world ends or whatever happens, then that means you guys will be put in danger as well!"

"Sara!" Mom cried out.

"It doesn't matter what you say. I'm legally an adult. I don't need your permission." I cut over her. My mom stared at me with narrowed eyes that gradually turned to hurt.

"Fine," she said softly.

I sigh before turning back to Fury who quietly let us have our conversation, "I still have a few more conditions and questions," I said as I take another bite of the cookie in my hand.

"I figured," he said as he took another sip.

"How long will I be gone?" I asked.

"That depends on how fast you can help us locate the Tesseract" He answers.

"Can I go home after I'm done locating the Tesseract?" I asked.

"If it's safe for you to do so, then by all means, you'll be free to go" He said.

"So, you're not going to keep me and use my powers for anything other than locating the Tesseract?" I asked narrowing my eyes.

"Of course not" Fury promised, smiling at me.

"No experiments _whatsoever_?" I asked suspiciously.

"Wouldn't dream of it" Fury said.

"How do I know?" I demanded.

"You'll just have to trust me?" He answered.

I was quiet for a few moments. I glance at my sisters who were looking at me encouragingly. I turned my gaze to my mom who refused to look me in the eyes. I sighed.

"Ok… I'll join the Avengers Initiative. But I have one last question" I said.

"And that would be…?"

"When do I get to meet Captain America?"

…

**Weeeell, that's all folks! First chapter is done! Is it a success? I damn well hope so! **** I really, really, really, really hope it's better than the original. I mean, I think it is. ****If you have any suggestions, let a homie know. (PFFT, I really just wrote that.) But seriously, let me know what you guys think, is this better than the old one? Fair warning: next chapter is kinda short compared to this one! Sorry **** had to be done. Once again, thanks for reading!**

**Until next time,**

**Cozy**


	2. Chapter 2

**Whale, whale, whale, looks like you survived the first chapter! I hope you liked it! This one is rather short, FYI, but none the less you get to see the introduction of Steve! Don't worry, though, the next chapter makes up for how short this one is. For all my loyal followers who are re-reading the series, bless you. I'm so sorry, once again for taking such a long time, but fear not! The next chapter is incredibly long so just sit back, relax, and enjoy all the new things I've added! Let me know what you guys think!**

**Before I forget I do not own any of Marvel's character. I only claim my OC. All I'm doing is letting the characters play with her. I'll let them go home when they're done. Enjoy!**

…

"I wish I could go with you," Maria sighs as she helped me pack my bags.

"I know, me too," I say as I look at my bookshelf and consider taking several with me. _Hell, I should take the whole thing_ I think as I look at all the books I'd accumulated, "In fact, I wish I didn't have to go at all" I sigh as I start packing up some more pleasant items, such as my photo album with all of my family and friends, my laptop, and my special teddy bear.

"Oh, no. You're _not_ taking _that_ ugly thing are you?" Maria said reaching for my patched up friend.

"Of course I'm taking Mr. Bear!" I cry out, holding my large, ragged bear close to me, "He's the only family I can take with me!"

"That bear is _not_ a part of our family" Maria said in disgust, "Throw that thing away already, gosh, what if _Captain America_ saw that?"

"Then he'd understand completely," I huffed, "Besides, I can't sleep without it in my arms."

"That's gross," Maria says sticking her tongue out, "You _really_ need a boyfriend," she joked as she turned to continue packing my clothes.

I finger Mr. Bear's frayed ear silently for a few moments, "I don't want a boyfriend," I say softly.

Maria stopped folding and turned around and to stare at me, her eyes full of sympathy as she walked over to me and placed her hands on my shoulders, "It's ok to move on, Sara."

"I know it is" I say softly, staring at the floor not wanting to look up at her face.

"You don't have to keep punishing yourself," she pushing a strand of my hair behind my ear, "You're a pretty girl, you can find a great guy to be with-"

"It's not that!" I say angrily pulling her away, "It's not that I don't want to be with anyone, it's because I can't!"

"Why? Because you feel guilty?" Maria asked curiously.

"Yes, there's that and other reasons," I say as I turn to my bed bend down to reach under it to grab a box.

"What other reasons" Maria asks as I sit on the bed and set the small box on my lap.

I didn't answer her as I opened the box and smiled at the Captain America paraphernalia I'd collected over the years. I picked up a small action figure and touched its face gently, "Do you think he'll sign my comics?" I say trying to change the subject.

"Sara" Maria said coving the action figure with her hand, "What other reason could there be that you'd force yourself to be miserable?"

I was quiet for a few moments before I whisper, "I don't want to hurt anyone again." I could feel the tears coming and I hated it. I hated how no matter how long it's been I always cried so easily. Crying didn't do anything, but that didn't stop my stupid tear ducts from making me cry.

"Oh, Sara," Maria said as she held me. I lean into her and cried silently, "I can understand why you'd think that way…but…it's been so long. Remember when you would even let any of us touch you?" she whispered. I nodded and sniffed as her answer, "You wouldn't leave your room for months, and now here you are, off the save the world. But I think the biggest accomplishment you could ever make, is if you were to love someone again. Touch them. Be with them. That's what I pray for you" she said as she rubbed her cheek against the top of my head.

"I don't think I can," I whisper thickly.

"You will" Maria whispered, "I know you will. Just don't run away from it, ok?"

"I'll try" I scoffed, though the memory of my fortune came back to me.

_You will be in danger…but you will also be in love._

_It's just a weird coincidence. There's no way I'll fall in love_, I tell myself unconvincingly.

"I love you," Maria whispered.

"I love you to," I whisper back.

"Ok!" Maria said pulling away and wiping her eyes and then reaching over to wipe mines, "Let's finish packing, your leaving in the morning."

"Don't remind me" I whine.

"Hey! For all we know you could be traveling the world! Take pictures for me, ok?" Maria says as she continued to pack.

"I doubt I'll get to do any sightseeing" I say as lay down on my bed.

"Get up! And make time! If I can't go, you have to make me feel like I'm there, ok?" Maria begged as she pulled my legs.

"Hey! Let go!" I shout as she tugged at my legs and pulled, "You're going to make me fall!" I laugh.

"That's the point!" Maria said laughing as she continued to tug until I fell out of the bed and fell to the floor herself from laughing. I turned to see her barely breathing which only ensued more laughing before we lay on the floor trying to catch our breaths.

"Thank you," I gasp.

"For what?" She asks.

"For making me cry and laugh in a span of ten minutes," I say letting the smile settle on my face, enjoying the rare moment when I felt nothing but happiness.

"Anytime little sister," Maria said slapping my belly as she stood up.

"Ow!" I say clutching myself. _Moment's over. _

"Ok, forreal. Time to pack," Maria said pulling me to my feet.

"Fine," I sigh as I get up.

…..

"Do you have everything," my mom asks me tearfully.

"Yes, Mom," I say as I pull my entire luggage down the stairs.

"Is your phone charged?" She asks as she opened and checked some of my luggage bags, finding something to fuss over and refold.

"Yes," I say as I open a box and double check the amount of books I was bringing. Everything from old books I always read, to new books I'd been meaning to read.

My mom walked over to me and held me tightly, pressing my face to her chest as she rested her chin on my head. I let her hold me, smelling her clean soapy scent, trying to memorize her touch for the long days to come, "You don't have to go, baby," my mom whispered.

"I do, mom," I whisper back, "It'll be ok. I'll be home as soon as I find it. Just keep yourself safe, ok?"

My mom smacked my head gently, "I should be saying that!"

I chuckle, "I know."

"Please, please call me when you get there. In fact, call me when you get to the airport" My mom orders softly as she held me.

"Yeah, ok," I say, although I roll my eyes.

"Hey", Laura calls walking into the hallway, she stared up at me and my mom hugging each other, "So this is it?" she asks, her forehead creasing in sadness.

"Yeah," I say pulling away from my mom.

Laura stared at me for a few moments before she threw her arms around my waist and cuddled into me, "I'm going to miss you" she said, "What am I going to do without my big little sister?"

"And what am I going to do without my little big sister?" I say as I hold her.

"My babies!" my mom cries out walking over to us, hugging us both, "Why couldn't you stay little forever," my mom moans sadly.

"You just want to look that young again," I say chuckling at my own joke.

My mom smacked my shoulder gently, "No!" she said unconvincingly.

"The gang's all here," Maria said walking into the hallway, "Group hug!" she said joining the embrace.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Aw, man, just when I got in this," Maria said disentangling herself as she walked over to the door and opened it.

"Hello, everyone," Director Fury announces from our doorway, "I trust you're ready to leave?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," I sigh as I pull away from my mom.

"Mr. Fury," my mom says walking up to him and looking up at him and placed her hands on her hips, I could just imagine the face she was making, "If it was up to me, my daughter would not be going-"

"Yes, you made that clear", Fury said, though he smiled.

"If I find out something terrible happened I will hold you responsible and sue you and your organization for everything its worth" She says fiercely, "I'm expecting my daughter to call me when she gets to the airport and if I don't get a call in two hours I'm calling the police".

"Mom" I whine.

"Its fine, Ms. Perez. I already have you on speed dial for Sara," Mr. Fury said smiling down at my mom. To be honest it was a little unsettling to see him smiling but I didn't say anything.

"Fine. Then I guess that's all I can do," My mom sighs as she turned away, "Girls, help your sister with her bags."

"That won't be necessary, we have some people for that" Director Fury says as he waved some people in. We watched as men wearing black suits walked in and carried my luggage to a sleek black car. I looked outside and saw several of these cars on the road.

"Faaaancy" Maria whistles as she watched them carry them away.

"Why do we need so many?" I ask.

"I promised to make sure you family would be safe. This is their on the clock security." Fury answers as he pulled out a phone and talked into it and looked down at me, "I'll let you say goodbye," he said as he walked out and continued to talk into his phone.

I looked back at my mom and sisters standing side by side looking at me sadly.

"This is it," I say taking a deep breath.

My mom and sisters looked at each other before they opened their arms, which I promptly ran into and held onto them.

"Please call me," My mom says patting my head.

"I will!" I say laughing and wiping her tears off of her face.

"Text me," Maria orders holding me tightly.

"Be safe" Laura said softly.

"I will, I promise. I…I'm really going to miss you guys," I say trying to stop the tears that were burning in my eyes.

"You'll be back before you know it," Maria said smiling softly.

"I hope so," I say softly.

"I love you," my mom says holding my face in her hands and kissing my forehead and cheeks and finally my nose.

"I love you to, mommy," I say feeling my tears come up again despite my efforts.

"I love you to" Laura whispers.

"Me three" Maria says ruffling my hair.

"Guys, I'm going to cry," I say thickly.

"It's time, Sara," Fury said from my door.

"Ok," I say pulling away after giving my family one last squeeze

"Be safe!" my mom said as I walked out the door.

"I will," I call out as I walk with Fury to the sleek back car.

As I settled into the leather seats, I looked out at the window, watching my family stand by the front door waving. I just hoped that it wouldn't be the last time I could see them. I pulled out my camera and took a photo of them waving and rolled down my window.

"Bye!" I called, as the car started to roll away. I continued to watch them get smaller and smaller until we turned the corner and I couldn't see them or my old life anymore. I sighed as I turned to Director Fury sitting next to me, "So, what now?" I ask as I try not to look at the eye patch.

"Didn't you say you wanted to meet Captain America?" Fury said flashing me a white smile.

…..

"Now, Sara, I ask that you to stay here and I'll make sure you meet Steve Rogers. You did make sure to call your mother after we got off the plane, right?" Fury asks as we stood outside of an old looking building.

"Yeah, so no worries. She said hi. Oh, I hope you don't mind me taking a picture of the private jet. It's just my sisters wanted to see it," I say as I look around, unsure what we were doing in New York. Not that I minded, considering I'd never been anywhere besides Mexico. I remember pressing myself against the glass when I saw the Statue of Liberty in the sunset, which I, of course, took a picture of and sent to my sisters.

Fury lets out a laugh, "Well, as long as you don't tell them where our headquarters are, then I'm sure everything will turn out ok."

"Wait, your headquarters is in the middle of Brooklyn?" I ask as I look around the street.

"No, this is where Steve Rogers is" He said walking up the steps to the door of the building.

"Do I really have to wait out here? It's really late," I yawn as I look into my phone seeing it flash the time at me. It was past midnight as I stood at the bottom of the steps. Fury stood at the doorway waiting for something.

"You can wait inside the building, but it's best if I talk to Steve on my own first." Fury said as he held the door open for me.

"He doesn't like people?" I ask as I look inside and realize it was a some sort of gym.

"No, I just have some matters to talk about with him that's best said between us," he said as he ushered me to a bench. I sat down; tucking my legs under the bench, "Now, please wait while I go talk to him." He orders as he walked towards an entrance and slowly walked in.

As soon as he left I stood up and considered following him. Then thought better of it and decided to see if there was another way to find out what was going on. It's not that I completely mistrusted Fury, but I didn't completely trust him either. I walked down a different hallway and entered a room, realizing it was some sort of supply room. I walked in and saw a glass window and was about to take a quick glance when I saw something that froze me in place.

_"_It's him," I whisper pressing myself to the glass. I could only see his back, but I knew it was him. I just knew it. He was punching away at some punching bag. I could literally hear the hits from where I was. My heart started skipping and the glass fogged up as I got as close as I possibly could to get a better look at him_. _"He's perfect," I whisper to myself again as he destroyed the punching bag with his final punch.

I saw Fury go into the room and talk to Steve. He finally turned around and I got to see his face for the first time in real life. My heart was in my ears as I watched his mouth move as he talked to Fury. His face was serious and handsome as they talked. I felt myself blush. I hadn't felt something like this in such a long time, I was almost confused with all the sensations I was going through.

"What is happening to me," I whisper to myself in disbelief. I saw Steve pick up one of the punching bags as if it were nothing and began to walk towards the area I was supposed to stay in. "No, no, no, I'm going to miss him!" I sprinted.

_Just a little closer. Don't leave please, _I prayed as I kept running and dodging gym equipment. _There it is! _I thought happily as I saw the room. _It's happening. I'm really going to meet-_

I fell, hard, on my face. And I think I twisted my ankle. "No-" I groan as I tried to get up.

"Are you okay, Miss?" a polite voice coming towards me calls.

"Yeah I think so but my ankle-" I stop shot, my mouth falling open as I realize it was none other than Steve Rogers bending down to help me up. _This can't be happening. My hero just saw me land on my face, why god? Why must you be so cruel _I think in agony. I watch Steve's hands almost touch my bare arm and pulled away, and noticed the confused expression that came to Steve's features. "Sorry. I, uh, I can get up on my own. Don't trouble yourself." I say as I try to stand up, only to hiss in pain as I tried to stand on my ankle. Unfortunately I couldn't stand or move on one leg for long and almost fell over again. Or at least I would have if Steve hadn't held onto my shoulders and arm, making his warmth sink into my skin, and making me blush again. _I shouldn't be feeling this way. It must be because I'm embarrassed. That's the only reason why I'm feeling this way,_ I try to tell myself as I smell his sweat and the ghost of some fresh smelling cologne.

"It's no trouble, Miss. I can't just leave a poor gal like you to fend for yourself." He said as he wrapped my arm around his shoulders and helped me hobble over to the bench. I wasn't sure what to say or do so I tried to look at the opposite direction of his face, otherwise who knows what would happen, "You might want to have that ankle looked at", he said as we neared the bench.

"Yeah" I say as he sets me down on the bench gently. I look down at my hands trying to collect my thoughts, "I..thanks. Sorry. Should have said that earlier." I mummbled

"It's no problem" he said. I looked up to see him beaming at me reassuringly. I let my eyes glide over his body, unsure how it could be possible for somebody to look that perfect, "Miss?" I think I hear him say though I am too preoccupied with wondering how much he could life with his strong arms.

"Hmm?" I say dreamily

"Your ankle, Miss? Or did you hit your head to?" Steve said his eyes shifting over me, brows furrowing into a worried expression, "I can take look at it, if uh, you'll let me."

I could feel my face grow almost unbearably hot, not really sure what to say as a blur of emotions went through me. "It's really you," I said as I reached up and touched his arm with the tip of my index finger. I felt a shock go through me and I immediately pulled away. _What the hell did I just do?_ I think in horror, "I'm sorry! I have no idea what I just did, I think I must have hit my head or something" I say covering my red cheeks in horror.

Steve was looking at me with concern, buying my story, "Where does it hurt?" he said leaning down closer to me, which wasn't helping the weird emotions I was feeling.

I pulled away again, feeling a confliction I hadn't felt since my mom used to beg me to let her touch me. It was the feeling of wanting to do something so bad, but also feeling like you shouldn't just as badly. I looked up at him and leaned forward, "Sorry, I think I'm better. But…my ankle still hurts" I say softly.

"Okay, let me see," he sat me down and took a quick look. After some poking and prodding, which for some reason was still making my heart race, he announced, "It's dislocated. I can fix it now, but it will hurt," he looked up at me.

"What are you going to do?" I asked, an edge of fear in my voice as I thought that I might need mandatory surgery for some reason.

"Just set it back in place, if you'll let me," he said as he looked up at me. Something about his face was so honest that I just felt like I could trust him. That he wouldn't hurt me, or at least try his best not to.

"I…yeah. Ok. Go ahead," I said as I closed my eyes, clenching my jaw and hands as I braced myself. I felt his warm hands wrap around my ankle and shivered.

"So, where are you from,Kid?" he asked as I felt his hands massage my ankle. I opened my eyes and saw him staring up at me, his smile encouraging me to talk.

"I'm uh, from California," I said, closing my eyes again as I tried to focus on breathing evenly and not how big and warm his hands felt. _Everything is going to be fine, _I tell myself.

"Oh, I've been there, a long time ago though," he voice said softly.

"Really? Why did-AHHH!" I screamed as he yanked my ankle in place.

"Shhh its okay, Kid, you're ok now," he said, patting my head. I shivered at his touch, for once not pulling away from it. Everything was so soothing for some reason that I wasn't sure what to do, "Try standing," He said as he easily moved to his own feet. I, however, cautiously stood up, testing my weight on my recently dislocated ankle, relief going through me when it felt normal.

"Thank you," I said, looking into his blue eyes, wondering why none of pictures I've seen could quite capture that gentle light coming from them.

"It's no problem, Miss. Glad I could help." He said giving me another smile, "Well, I'll be going now, Kid," Steve stood up, "Steve Rogers," he said putting out his hand for a handshake.

"I actually know who you are," I say letting as small smile flow onto my lips, "I'm actually a fan of yours. Um," I laugh nervously, "I'm Sara," I say slowly letting my hand move forward and shake his hand. _Jesus, they're huge,_ I think as the warmth sinks into me again, "Sara Perez"

"Glad I could help you, Ms. Perez," He said nodding down at me.

"Yeah, me to," I say, the small smile I couldn't help but give him on my as I looked up at him, "I…wow," I say shaking my head.

"What?" He asked.

"It's just…a few days ago I said I'd never get to meet you in a million years, yet here I am, meeting my here," I say shaking my head in wonder.

"Oh, haha. I'm not that great," Steve said shyly, rubbing the back of his neck, "But I really do need to get going home," he said reaching for a file I hadn't noticed on the bench. Pinned to the front was a picture of the tesseract, "I got a lot of work to do," he said as he tucked it under his arm and picked up his punching bag off of the floor.

"Oh, I'm sorry," I say stepping back allowing him to walk by me.

"Ms. Perez," he said nodding his head, as he started walking out the front door.

"Mr. Rogers," I said standing up and curtsying. _What the fuck did I just do?_, I think in misery as I see him give me one more smile before he left.

I stood alone in the foyer of the building, trying to collect my thoughts as I tried to go over what just happened.

"Did you enjoy meeting him?" Fury's voice came from behind me.

"He was everything and more," I say bringing the finger that touched his arm up to my lips.

…

**Sara and Steve have their first encounter, lawls. The start of her adventure is coming up, is she ready? Let's find out!**

**Welp that's all folks! So that's it for this chapter! I hope you guys liked it. Let me know if you did! Or, you know, if you guys have some ideas for me, I always take it into consideration. Anyways, hopefully you guys like the rest of the revised chapters. For any new people, thank you for taking a look! I hope you enjoyed it! Review it if ya like **** follow if you want to know what happens next. I love appreciate you all!**

**Until next time,**

**Cozy**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope you like this chapter and the introduction to Loki and everything else involved. To all my loyal followers who've stuck by me and read my new stuff, thank you. You're cool. Virtual cookies for everyone! And once again, I'm so sorry for taking such an atrocious amount of time. Hopefully this super long chapter will make it up to you all!**

**Before I forget I do not own any of Marvel's character. I only claim my OC. All I'm doing is letting the characters play with her. I'll let them go home when they're done. Enjoy!**

…**..**

"I trust that you will find your room in our station comfortable, Ms. Perez", a beautiful red headed women told me who was driving the fancy army jet thing, "My name is Natasha Romanoff", she smiled kindly in my direction. She let me sit in the cockpit with her. Fury had allowed only her to take me to their super secret location when something came up and he had to leave me to do some other top secret thing.

"Yeah, I'm sure everything will be fine", I say as I look out into the window, surprised to see us flying over the ocean, "And you can just call me Sara" I say glancing back at her. I felt nervous around her, mostly because she was beautiful, and she was also the only other person from S.H.I.E.L.D. that actually talked to me. I wasn't sure why nobody talked to me, but sometimes when I'd glance at the other workers they'd be staring at me with caution, and sometimes fear, which was very unnerving so I'd just pretend to be on my phone to hide my awkwardness around them. But Natasha being nice was a surprising change. But I couldn't help but wonder if it was because she was naturally this way, or she was just following orders. We were both a part of the Avengers Initiative now.

"That would be great, thanks," She said kindly.

"So, uh, I saw you in one of the files Fury gave me." I said hesitantly, trying to find conversation. I started fiddling with the seatbelt.

"Did you?" she said mildly as she stared off into the horizon, "Did you see anyone else?"

"Yeah, I saw the whole team," I admitted, remembering how I spent hours looking through footage and files at home and on the plane.

"Really? That must have been something," she said a small smile coming to her face.

"Well, yeah. I mean, it was kind of crazy to. I kinda thought…nevermind" I said licking and biting my lips.

"What?" Natasha asked turning her gaze to me.

"Well, I kinda thought I was the only one who had…special circumstances. I mean, yeah, I knew about Captain America and Iron Man, but reading up on Bruce Banner's work was really…comforting, I guess. Like I'm not the only one out here…who regrets things" I say softly, remembering how Laura and I had looked through Bruce Banner's file.

…

"_This is the one that freaked me out", I informed Laura as I move the files around so we could look at the one that said__Bruce Banner/Hulk. I pressed play to one of the videos, "Look at this guy. I've never seen anything like it" I shook as we watched it._

"_Wait, so is that Bruce Banner or the Hulk?" Laura said as she watched with curiosity, rather than caution like me, which was a first._

"_What do you mean?"_

"_I mean" Laura said pausing the video and moving files around until we could see the title, "Which one is he?"_

"_I actually don't know" I said, scratching my head._

_Laura clicked on the file and looked around until she found an article. Her eyes scanned the words quickly, "He was in an accident, Bruce Banner. He was trying to figure out to make a super serum like Captain America and used…gamma rays?"_

"_They're the most energetic form of light there is" I explained._

"_Oh" she said nodding, "Well it says here that there was an accident that basically makes him turn into the Hulk whenever he becomes angry"_

"_So he…he's kinda like me" I thought aloud as I look at the giant green man with new eyes._

"_Well, not exactly" Laura said, "You don't go crazy when you're mad. Or turn big and green"._

"_But we both know what it feel like to lose control of ourselves" I said softly as I examined at a picture of the Bruce that held a haunted look in his eyes, "To feel like monster"._

…_..._

Natasha nodded, "We're all a part of this team for a reason" she said as she gripped the steering wheel tighter, making me wonder if she had things she regretted as well.

"Yeah, I could tell from watching the videos, especially yours. You're pretty awesome." I confessed, staring at my hands for a moment before I glanced at her and noticed the smile on her face.

"You're too kind" She said.

"No, really" I affirmed, turning in my seat to look at her, "you're really awesome. I wish I could fight like that".

"You never know where life could lead you" She smiled as she leaned back into her hair.

"Yeah, one day you're getting ready for finals, the next day your absorbing and converting energy." I sigh as I sink into the

"I didn't know that's what your power was. That was classified even to me", Natasha said thoughtfully.

"Um, was it supposed to be a secret?" I say chuckling to hide my nervousness, wondering if I said to much that could get me in trouble somehow.

"We were going to have a meeting where you would present your powers to the team. To be truthful with you we don't have a lot of a data on your power given how secretive you were with it. I'm sure Fury and higher authorities knew what your power was, but didn't have enough evidence of it to make a file like the rest of us. All I know is that you're going to be helping us find the tesseract along with Bruce Banner." She glanced at me, "We don't have to talk about it now if you'd like".

I leaned my head against the headrest of my seat, thinking about how the hell I was supposed to "present" my powers to everyone, "Well I knew there was a meeting but I didn't know what it was about. Now I feel a lot of pressure" I said softly, already wondering what I was even supposed to do.

"Fury didn't tell you?" She asked he head cocked to the side in confusion.

"No," I sighed.

"Good thing I did. That would have been awkward," She said.

"It's already awkward" I groaned rubbing my forehead. I pulled out my phone, ready to text my sisters when I saw I had no service, "Just great" I huffed under my breath.

"Don't worry, you should get some service when we get there," She said, noticing my sour circumstances

"I guess. It makes me feel weird that nobody knows though," I say going through my phone, even though it was useless.

"You can tell me," she said, "Seeing as how we have another few hours before we get there."

I was stunted for a few moments, actually considering to even talk about it. I mean, I didn't know this person. How could I tell someone I don't know? _I don't even tell people I do know,_I countered against myself, _She's going to find out anyw_ays.

"I've never…told anybody before," I say softly as I twirl a piece of my hair in my fingers.

"You don't have to" she said soothingly.

I was quiet for a few more moments before I confessed, "I can manipulate energy."

Natasha didn't say anything while I let out a few deep breaths. I hadn't talked to anybody but my sisters about this so I was feeling a little bit of a rush from saying the words out loud. And a little guilty that I could tell Natasha who I'd only met a few hours ago, but I never told Jen who I'd known since I was 9. _Maybe one day I can tell her_ I think to ease my guilt.

"For you to understand what I mean, you have to understand that in life, energy is all around us. There's energy in technology, fire, and lightning, obviously, and that's pretty easy to use, but there's also energy within living things, which include plants, animals, and even humans. There is also energy in the wind and in natural rays; all those things are harder to control. What my power does is that it allows me to absorb this energy. Um, anyways, so I can use this energy and make force fields, which I'm still on the process of working on, and healing myself, which only happens sometimes on its own, and some other things. I can make a sort of energy ball that can explode, but that takes a lot of work and when I use my powers too much it gives me a headache and yeah" I paused catching my breath, "Sorry, I've never talked to anyone about this, just my sisters, we would look up a lot of things about energy together to try to figure out why I can control some things but not others." I paused again, looking down at my phone wondering if they tried to call me, "It's weird being on my own".

"You've done well trying to do it on your own, why haven't you come to the government for help?" she said looking at me.

"My sisters and I discussed it, but it's obvious that whenever anything like the government finds out about something they don't understand, they do _everything_ they can to figure it out. They could have pushed me father than I'd ever want, or even need to. Besides I didn't really want help. I kind of just wanted to control it for the most part, not be some expert. I wouldn't even be here for anything less than the world's endangerment" I explained.

Natasha was quiet for a few moments, either choosing her words carefully or just processing over what I told her, I didn't know. I watched the sunlight hit her red, short hair and started to consider how I would look with short hair when she said, "I think it's brave that you're here. Everyone has their own baggage, so you'll fit right in" she said giving me a smile, "It'll be like a club."

I smiled back at her, feeling a little comforted by her words, "Yeah, maybe." I shifted in my seat so I could look out the window. We sat in a sort of comfortable silence when a thought came to me, "Hey, who was the guy shooting arrows next to you in some of your files? Is he your partner or something?" I said turning around, trying to make lighter conversation.

I saw Natasha grip the steering wheel tighter, "He was my comrade, before Loki took him."

"Loki," I whispered, "He's the guy who stole the tesseract, right? I didn't read his file much, he kinda creeps me out," I say thinking about how I never let my sisters look at his file, let alone talk about it. I just didn't want them to worry more than they had to. I suddenly saw Natasha's eyebrows furrow, a slight snarl on her lips making me wonder what I said to make her angry.

"It is best you check on it, Sara," Natasha said ending out conversation.

I got up, walked to the back of the jet and dug through my luggage until I found the tablet Fury gave me. I turned it on and touched the areas that would lead me to what I knew would give me a break from the conversation between me and Natasha. Not that it was bad; it was difficult to actually talk about it, even though I've always wanted to.

Steve Rogers face lit up before me, and I watched a quick clip of him jumping around and fighting. I wondered what it would be like when we saw each other again. _Would he remember me? Could I get my hero to be my friend?_ I continued to let these thought float around as I watched black and white clips before I could even thinking about looking at the files that I'd been avoiding to look through. A new face came up before me, one that scared me after reading the first paragraph of his file.

Loki.

_Extreme hostile. Subject has taken tesseract from former S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters. Believes himself to be a Norse God of mischief. Responsible for the death of 56 civilians in 2010. When acquiring the tesseract, responsible for 913 deaths. Subject is extraterrestrial with unknown limits. Origins: Asgard, home of humanoid race, brother of Thor._

"Brother of Thor?" I mumble as I look through Thor's file. _At least his brother is on our side_ I think as I look at the friendly blonde's photo. _But where is he now?_ I think as I read some more, _Huh, so he abandoned Asgard after he failed to obtain it. Why would he do this to his brother?_I think how I would never do anything to hurt my family. _How fucked up could this guy be if he can betray his family?_I shiver as I clicked back and looked at the picture of him.

His dark slicked back hair, pale skin, high cheekbones, and cruel eyes and lips. The supposed God of Mischief. The man responsible for hundreds of deaths, the possible doom of Earth and the reason I wasn't home blogging and watching something on Netflix. I could only imagine the limits this guy would go to, to get what he wants. Just looking at his face made me feel like something bad was about to happen.

_Please don't let me have to meet this guy. I'll just help find the tesseract and then go home._

"We're here, Sara," Natasha called from her seat.

I walked up to the front and looked out the window and saw that we were landing on a ship that looked similar to a navy base.

"The headquarters is on a boat?" I say raising my eyebrows.

"Oh, the helicarrier so much more than a boat", Natasha said as she looked up and smiled at me. I hoped that whatever she was upset about was over as I smiled back at her.

"I hope it's better than the new IPhone" I say as we neared the base.

Natasha laughed as she landed the plane.

…

"Good to have you on board Sara," Fury said as I walked into the bridge.

"Um, good to be here." I said awed by all the advanced technology. I was completely stumped when I realized the boat was also a plane. I felt like I was in the future. I noticed some soldiers standing by the doorway and gave them a small smile and wave feeling slightly out of place in all the hustle that was going on around me. One of the soldiers gave me a tight nod while the other completely ignored me. I rubbed the back of my neck as I looked around the room wondering how long I had to stay in here. I glanced over at Natasha who was standing next to a tall brunette talking in low voices together. I sighed as I pulled out my phone wondering if I should call my mom now or later.

"Hello Captain Rogers," I heard Natasha say from behind me.

I turned around. My heart skipped and I stepped to the side so that I could observe him without him really knowing. He was dressed casually, but something about him just made him look a little out of place._He's dressed like an old man._ I began to smile uncontrollably. _It's so cute._ He walked up to Fury and handed him some money. I raised my eyebrow and laughed without meaning to. Steve turned to the sound of my laugh and noticed me.

"Hello Ms. Perez," Steve said walking up to me.

"Uh, Hi, Hello, Steve" I said embarrassingly.

"You didn't tell me who you were when we last met", Steve said coolly, his stance tall and his arms were crossed while he was looking at me warily.

"What? No I told you, I'm Sara Perez," I said staring at him, my eyebrows raised in confusion.

"You didn't tell me you were a part of all this." He said looking at me with a hard expression, "I thought you were just some girl, guess you're good at lying to people".

"I, I, it's not like that, I just forgot because I-I mean I got to meet you like I always w-wanted", I stammered, I could feel myself beginning to blush. A lot. _God, why does he have to smell good. Shit why am I even thinking of that right now?_

"Are you an agent too?" Steve responded looking at me with intensity.

"No! No, I'm just here to help with the tesseract!" I said holding my hands up, "Promise. I'm sorry I didn't say anything when we met. Actually we weren't even supposed to meet like that, Fury was supposed to introduce us but…" I blushed harder, _No way am I telling him what I did._

"But what?" Steve said his eyes boring into mine. _I'm going to melt._

"I had to use the bathroom," I murmured, casting my eyes downwards. _Please stop staring at me with your perfect face._

Steve stared at me, kind of like he was trying to figure out if I was lying or not.

"Alright, Rogers, your room is ready" The tall brunette said walking over to us. Steve turned away from me and faced the woman. I let out a sigh of relief, "I can escort you if you'd like" she said giving him a smile, making a pain come to my chest when he smiled back, "Hello", she said looking down at me, "I'm Agent Hill" she said giving me a smile.

"Hi" I greeted forcefully, plastering a smile on my face.

"Let me show you to your room," Agent Hill said taking Steve out of the room, though he kept glancing at me.

"So what do you think of the helicarrier?" Natasha said from the side of me. I jumped from not noticing her approach me, but I should have known, given her ninja skills. "You two seem like good friends" she said as we watched them disappear from sight.

"This is definitely better than the new IPhone" I shrugged, "I don't think he likes me" I say wondering why it hurt more than it should of.

"He'll come around" Natasha said unconvincingly.

"Did I miss him?" a slightly balding man said huffing into the room and walked up to Natasha.

"Yeah, Hill snagged him first" Natasha said, a wry smile coming to her face.

"Darn. I really wanted to take him to his room. Oh, hello, Ms. Perez" the man said smiling and outstretching his hand out towards me. I backed away from his hand, but smiled back and waved.

"She doesn't like physical contact" Natasha explained, I glanced at her in surprise, wondering how she knew.

"Oh, well, that's fine" the man said smiling and waving back at me, "I'm Agent Coulsen, but you can call me Phil if you like" he said. Something about this man's face was just so gentle and good natured that I immediately felt comfortable without him.

"Thank you" I say, "And you can just call me Sara" I say rubbing the back of my neck.

"Sara, then" He said, his skin creasing under his smile, "Why don't I show you to your room? I found out your information while I was getting Steve Rogers'"

…

"I hope you like your room", a Phil said as he led me to a big metal door, "I made sure it was too your liking based on your file. You can just rest here for a while before we get started with finding a location."

"I thought I didn't have a file?" I asked as I cock my head to the side, "And I'll be working with Bruce Banner, right?"

"Everyone has a file." Phil answered, "And that would be correct."

I opened the room and gasped. For one thing it was huge, much bigger than the room I shared with Laura back home. It had a big bookshelf full of books that as I got closer knew I would want to take a look at on my spare time. Most of the titles indicated that they were fiction. I walked over and noticed the entire collection from Anne Rice, some Latin literature and a few novels by John Green. I raised my eyebrows at Phil's good eye. Some of these I hadn't had a chance to read yet. I turned to see my clothes and laptop were already unpacked, but I noticed there was a silver suitcase that sat on my bed next to Mr. Bear.

"Thank you, Phil" I smiling at him, "It's perfect"

"I'm glad you liked it. Oh, and, Fury told me that you were also a fan of Captain America?" He said walking over to me reaching into his pocket.

"Oh, no. Don't tell me that's spreading around," I said slapping my forehead.

"No, no. He only told me because I'm a fan to. I thought I'd show you my vintage Captain America card set" He said pulling a small stack out of his pocket. I gasped and walked closer, noticing they were near mint except for the yellowing edges.

I almost reached it, but paused, "Oh, may I? They're wonderful".

"Of course", he said gently handing them to me. I gently looked through them.

"Wow," I said in awe, shaking my head, "This is a good set. Much better than mine" I say as I smile down at Captain America saluting out at me. I handed them back to Phil, "Thank you."

"I'm going to see if I can see him sign them" Phil said putting them back into his pocket.

"Oh, I kinda want him to sign my comics. They're vintage" I boasted as I walk over to the bookshelf where my Captain America box was sitting, "Wanna see?" I offered as I pick it up and set it on the desk in my room.

"Sure" he said walking over to me as I handed him the copies I had. I laughed at the way his face brightened up when he saw them, "They really are vintage! I don't even have these. Amazing! How did you get these?" He begged.

I chuckled, "They were my dad's".

"Oh, he's a fan to?" He asked.

"Um. Yeah, he was" I say rubbing my forearm.

"Was?"

"He, uh, passed away before I was born. I found these in our attic" I explain as I hold one of the comics tenderly.

"Oh, I'm so sorry" Phil sympathized, patting my shoulder. I didn't say anything that time, knowing it was only to comfort me, and in a way it did.

"No, its fine. I mean, I never knew him anyways, so, it's fine" I assured, shaking my head, holding the comic close to my chest.

"If you say so" Phil said looking down at the comics, "Tell you what, why don't I get these laminated for you so they last longer. The edges look a little weak" he said as he examined him.

"You'd do that for me?" I asked, raising my eyebrows in shock.

"Of course," He said, "I'll get these back to you tomorrow," he said holding them gently, "I gotta go now. There's so much I have to do" he said as he walked over to the door.

I ran over and opened it for him, "Allow me" I said giving him a mock bow.

Phil laughed, "Thank you. See you around, Sara"

"Bye, Phil" I called as I close the door and breathed deeply. I enjoyed his company, but I felt a lot of relief with finally being alone. All that talk about Captain America reminded me of Steve and I's horrible reunion. I sighed at the turn of events and walked over to my bed and sat down, holding Mr. Bear close, already wishing I was home. At the memory of home I pulled out my phone, wincing when I saw that I had several text messages from my family. I was about to dial Maria's number when I saw the metallic suitcase gleaming up at me. I set my phone down as I leaned towards it and placed it on my crossed legs.

My name was written on a note over it. I quickly opened it, wondering what it could be, only to freeze in place over the contents inside. It was a suit. I pulled it out to get a better look. It was a skin tight, black leather suit. I immediately repacked it and put it under my bed.

I pulled out my phone and dialed Maria's number, listening to the dial tone as I touched Mr. Bear's frayed ear.

"Why haven't you text me back!" Maria's voice called through my phone, making me pull away.

"Sorry, I didn't have service on the trip here. I'm finally alone" I sighed, "I have so much to tell you."

"Is that Sara?" Laura's voice called in the distance.

"Yes," Maria's voice answered into my ear.

"Tell her I said hi! And why didn't she text me?" she said her voice coming closer.

"She didn't have service" Maria answered, "Now, what were you saying?" She said turning her attention towards me.

I smiled, my heart already aching from listening to them talk, "Well, for starters-"

"Why are you guys crowded around the phone?" my mom's voice called.

"Mom, it's Sara, now shh," Laura's voice called.

"Ask her why didn't she text me back" My mom's voice insisted.

"Mom! She didn't have service!" Maria said, "She's talking, I want to listen. Hello?" she said

"Yeah I'm here" I laugh.

"Tell her I said hi. Oh and I love her. Oh, and ask if she's eaten yet" My mom's voice said coming closer, "Let me just talk to her".

"Mom! I was talking to her first!" Maria's voice protested.

"I'm her mom so I win," My mom said.

"Sorry Sara," Maria said, her voice growing distant as she handed my mom the phone.

"Sara?" My mom's voice said clearer, "How are you, mija?"

"I'm fine, mom. I miss you," I said feeling the ache in my chest grow stronger.

"Have you eaten, baby?" My mom asked, concern growing in her voice.

"No, not yet" I answered gently, "I'll ask someone later."

"I can't believe they haven't fed you" she clucked, "If I was there-"

"I know, Mom" I laughed, "Its fine, I'm not even hungry yet."

"They should just give you your own kitchen, they're food probably sucks!" Maria's voice called.

I laughed again, "Maybe I'll ask for one."

"Are you comfortable?" My mom asked, "How's your room? Do you have your own room? What have you done so far?" my mom drilled.

I rolled my eyes, "My room is _awesome_, I have my own room and nothing so far".

"So, you're OK?" my mom asked.

"_Yes_" I reassured smiling.

My mom breathed a sigh of relief, "Thank goodness."

"Ok mom, can I talk to her now?" Maria's voice called.

"Yes. Ok, I'm going to get dinner started," My mom's voice said growing distant as she gave Maria the phone back, "I love you, mija," my mom said before she left.

"I love you to" I whispered..

"Dude, let's just skype, I hate this entire phone passing crap," Maria said into my ear.

"Sounds like a plan," I say grabbing my laptop and turning it on, "Are you guys online?"

"Yup, just waiting for you" she answered.

"Ok" I say clicking through my desktop, "I'm online"

"Cool. Call you in a sec" Maria said before the dial tone hit my ear. I watched the screen and familiar ring play and answered, "Hey! You look the same!" Maria said smiling from my laptop.

"Was I supposed to look different?" I say laughing as I see Laura come into frame and wave at me.

"I don't know it's just nice to see you look the same" she said beaming.

"How's everything?" Laura asked.

"Crazy", I answered, shaking my head in disbelief, "First of all this place is amazingly huge. It's like a boat plane thing and it's super high tech and look at my room! It even has a person bathroom with a shower and everything" I say lifting the laptop and moving it around for them to see, "I have my own room for the first time in my life!" I say as I settle the laptop down.

"Faaancy," Maria said nodding.

"I'm so jelly," Laura said shaking her head.

"Don't worry, we'll get rich or die trying," I said, snarling my lips trying to look gangsta.

Maria laughed, "I miss you."

"I miss you guys to" I grinned.

"So what else has happened?" Laura asked, "Have you met anyone?"

"I met the red haired girl from the videos, remember? She's nice. And there are a lot of people here. I think they're soldiers but I'm not sure. Everyone is in uniform. Speaking of uniforms, check out what ridiculous outfit they gave me" I said turning the laptop around while I reached under my bed and pulled out the silver suitcase, opening it up and pulling out the skin tight suit, "Isn't it crazy!"

"Kinky," Laura exclaimed, laughing.

"Oh. My. God. Please, try it on for us!" Maria said rolling around laughing.

"No way!" I shouted, throwing it to the ground, "I'd look stupid in that!"

"Oh, come on, it's not like you don't have the body for it," Maria said.

"I don't, I'd look dumb" I huffed, crossing my arms, "I'm too fat, look at all this chub" I emphasize by grabbing my thighs.

"Body dismorphia" Laura said.

"You're not fat, it's just your ass that's fat, and last I checked, boys like that" Maria said, "If you wear that in front of Captain America, there ain't no way he won't notice you."

I let out a long low sigh, "He already did, and now he doesn't like me."

"What!" they shout.

"What did you do?"

"What did he look like?"

"Oh, god, what did you _do _Sara_,_ kiss him or something?"

"No, no!" I say my face burning red, remembering how I touched his arm, "It's really embarrassing. I was supposed to meet him, but I fell down and he helped me up and I acted like a dork and I forgot to tell him I was a part of the Avengers Initiative and now he thinks I'm a liar and hates me, _hates me_" I grumbled, covering my eyes.

"Wait, you _fell_ in front of him?" Maria asked in horror.

"Oh, Sara" Laura said sympathetically, "Did you try explaining what happened?"

"I tried but I don't think he believes me" I groaned as I walk over to the bed and sit down.

"Just try again" Laura suggested, "I'm sure he'll understand".

"Yeah," Maria said, "Besides, you're cute. Boys can't stay mad at cute girls. It's a fact."

I rub my forehead, "Maria, this isn't a joke; I'm not going to hit on him or anything. I just…I don't know, I wanna at least be his friend? Or maybe someone who can say hi to him in the halls? Do I sound pathetic?"

"Not anymore than you usually do" Maria said giving me another smile.

"You _don't_," Laura said nudging Maria, "It's okay. Just try again."

I could hear a knock from the door, "Hold on" I ordered as I get up and open it.

"Hello, Sara," Natasha said giving me a smile, "The meeting is going to start"

"Oh, ok, hold on. Let me say goodbye to my sisters," I say as I walk back to the laptop, "I gotta go guys. It's show time."

"Be careful" Laura said, waving goodbye as we talked.

"Yeah, and don't worry about anything. Just breathe and relax like you're supposed to" Maria smiled.

"I know. And thanks" I say as I click off and close my laptop, "Okay. Let's get this over with" I say to Natasha as I stand up.

"Don't worry, you'll do great" she said.

"Yeah, I'm sure" I say sarcastically as I walk with her out of my room.

…

"Most of you have been given the opportunity to meet Sara Perez" Fury said as we all stood in a large room. It was a pretty small meeting, only Steve, Bruce, Natasha, Phil, Fury and I were present. I was expecting a lot more people, which eased my mind, and also made me a little more nervous at the same time, "Today we'll discuss how her powers can speed up the process of finding the whereabouts of the tesseract. Any questions? Why don't we start introducing everyone who hasn't met before."

"Hello, I'm Dr. Banner" Bruce said holding his hand out to me politely. I looked down at it before looking up and smiled.

"Um" I say as I try to reach forward to shake his hand, not wanting to hurt his feelings.

"No, its fine. You don't have to force yourself" He said pulling his hand away, a small smile on his face, though it didn't reach his eyes.

"No, I'm sorry, it's not that," I guaranteed, feeling guilty.

"She doesn't like physical contact," Natasha explained for me again. I couldn't help but glance at Steve who was staring at me with sudden curiosity.

"Really?" Bruce said, "Then I should be the one apologizing."

"Oh, you don't have to," I said, rubbing the back of my neck, "I mean I can like shake hands and stuff, it's just easier not to."

"That sounds kind of lonely" Bruce said looking down at me. I shrugged as a response, "How old can you be? Sixteen?"

My face widened into a look of shock, "I'm nineteen!"

"Oh, sorry, you look young" he said.

"If you're done gossiping, I'd like to get our meeting to move along" Fury said from behind us.

"So what exactly can you do?" Steve said crossing his arms as he looked at me expectantly.

I felt my heart skip a beat from having him talk to me, "Um. Basically I can absorb and convert energy."

"So can you sense energy around you?" Bruce asked curiously, turning my attention back to him.

"I can if I concentrate" I answered.

"That's interesting. I think I can work with that" Bruce said, twirling his glasses around in his hand as he was deep in thought.

"Is there a limit to what you can absorb?" Steve asked.

"Well, I don't think so. As long as it energy I think I can absorb it. Not that I've tried every single kind, it's kind of theoretical. I know I can absorb fire, electricity, sunlight, but I haven't been able to figure out how to absorb kinetic energy and sonic energy." I answerd, trying to sound as professional as possible.

"So what exactly can you convert this energy into?" Bruce asked.

I shrugged, "I don't use my powers that often. But I know that I can create an energy ball that can explode, I can make fire, sometimes a shield and, uh, my body uses the energy to heal itself quicker, although I can't control it. Wish I could, since I hate getting paper cuts…" I said letting out a nervous chuckle and rubbed the back of my neck again.

"That's amazing. Can I get a demonstration? Hold on, I need my scanners," Bruce said leaving the room. I turned to see Phil writing down on a clipboard while Fury watched us quietly.

"I hope you don't mind us taking down some information. It's just for your file" Fury said, "Do you mind if we videotape your demonstration?"

"I…I guess not" I say. I glance over at Natasha who was already looking at me and smiling.

"You're doing great" she said assuring. She looked above me before giving me a wink and walked over to Phil and looked at what he had written down.

I was about to follow her when I heard, "So you have your own power" Steve said. I slowly looked up, noticing how the florescent lights still looked good on him. _Oh god, why didn't I at least put some make up on?_ I think as I imagined I must have looked like a ghost or something.

"Yeah, it's not that great" I say shuffling my feet.

"Sounds pretty kickaroonie to me" he said, "You'll be a great asset to the team".

"Thanks…and…I'm really sorry about not telling you about me being a part of this. To be honest, I really did forget" I say lacing my fingers together and looking up at him.

Steve stared down at me as if he wasn't sure he was looking at. I bit my lips in nervousness, wondering if I was just embarrassing myself again in front of him. His eyes widened slightly as he cleared his throat, "Well, I suppose its ok if you forgot" he said looking away from me for a moment before he looked back, "It was still nice to meet you".

I felt relief spread through my body at his words as I smiled up him, "Yeah, it's been awesome meeting you to; I really am a fan, haha."

"Well, I'm honored then" Steve said giving me a smile that made my heart skip a beat again. I was beginning to wonder if I was going to get a heart attack around this man.

"I'm back," Bruce called walking over with some machines in his hand.

"Let's begin the demonstration" Fury said when Bruce was done setting up.

"Oh" I say suddenly feeling nervous as I glanced at everyone, clenching my hands to stop them from shaking, "Now? I, uh, what do I do? Uh, I've never, um, done a demonstration."

"We'd just like to see you absorb and convert some energy" Phil said, his clipboard at the ready.

"I…I thought we weren't going to do anything besides finding the tesseract" I say, glancing at Natasha and Fury for an explanation.

"We need to see how your powers works before I can find a way to have you actually help me" Bruce answered for them, "If I can see how you channel the energy then I can find a way to have you amplify my machines so we can find the tesseract faster."

"Oh" I say, feeling slightly relieved, "Well. Okay, um, stand back. Can I have a fire or something?"

Phil snapped his fingers and a couple of soldiers dragged in a garbage can. Everyone shuffled out, except for Bruce who walked forward, "Let me just attach some of these wires to get a better reading" he said attaching wires to my arms, chest and temples. He was careful to make sure he didn't touch my skin, which I was grateful for. I was already at edge, "You doing ok? You look…tense." He said giving me a smile.

"Um…that's an understatement" I whispered as I look at the wires on my arm.

"It'll be over before you know it. I know this might be…uncomfortable. I've had to do stuff like this, so I know how you feel" Bruce said giving me a sympathetic look.

I glanced at Bruce and smiled, "Thank you" I say, really meaning it. Bruce walked away to where everyone was staring at me expectantly.

"So, uh, do I just do it?" I called out.

"Whenever you're ready," Bruce said looking into a laptop.

"Ok" I whisper and walk over to the burning fire. I stare into the flames, taking deep breaths as I close my eyes, letting my mind see the energy while I lean my hand forward and slowly drain it. It was if I felt warmth spreading through my veins, in the marrow of my bones. My whole body relaxed as it filled itself with sweet energy. When I was done, my body felt pumped, almost like I could run a mile. I sighed as I gazed down on my fingers, watching webs of energy flicker in between them. I clenched my hands, feeling the energy flow into them until my skin had a golden luminescent sheen to it. I let it grow brighter and brighter until I opened my hands, clenching my jaw in concentration as I watched the energy turn into two golden balls of light in my hands. I took a few steps back before I threw the one in my left hand like I was skipping rocks towards the trashcan, watching it fly in the air as I used the one with my right hand to hit it, making it fly in a completely different direction until it landed on the wall and fell in a partially melted mess. I breathed deeply, rubbing my temples and the back of my neck from the slight ache I felt in my head from trying to make them perfect.

I sighed in relief, glad that I'd done a good job. At least to me, "So, uh, I defeated the trashcan," I called out to everyone as I walked towards them.

"Well done, Ms. Perez," Director Fury said giving me a nod when I neared them, "Did you get what you needed, Dr. Banner?"

"Seems about right." He said looking into his laptop, "I've never seen anything like this; the readings are off the charts. I believe I can create a link, using her ability to sense energy to amplify my radar in order to sense the gamma rays distributing from tesseract."

"Sounds good to me," I shrugged as I tried to crack my neck.

"You ok, Sara?" Natasha asked.

"I'm fine, just a little headache. Had to make those perfect, you know?" I say rubbing the back of my neck. I glanced over at Steve who was talking to Fury. I smiled at the way Coulsen was staring at Steve like he was looking at Nirvana.

"We have a medical center here" she said looking at me with concern.

"No, it's fine. All I need is some Tylenol or something." I said giving her a reassuring smile.

"I can arrange you to have some in your room" she said and turned away talking into an earpiece.

"OK, then" I say looking around, feeling slightly out of place again. I walked over to Bruce, "So, when do you think we'll find the tesseract?" I ask as I try to understand what all the charts meant on the screen.

"Depending on how much you can amplify the signal, and how strong the gamma rays are, then it could take a few days, to a week" he said as he continued to move several things around on his laptop. I couldn't understand that much of what I was looking at.

"So when do I start helping?" I asked.

"I have to make you a connection first, so tomorrow, probably," he said, engrossed in his work.

"Oh, ok. Do you need my help now?" I offered, wanting to do something besides stand around.

"No, no I'm good thanks," he said giving me a smile before going back to his screen.

"Ok, I guess. Just, uh, call me when you need me," I said walking away and sighing. _Some club_ I think as I shuffle my feet around and pull out my phone.

"That was pretty interesting, Ms. Perez," Steve said, "I've never seen anything like that."

I jump at his sudden arrival, "Oh, yeah, it's not that great. I'm pretty rusty," I said twirling a piece of my hair with my fingers.

"You seemed pretty good to me. I wonder how you'd be during a battle" he said cocking his head to the side.

"Oh, no" I say laughing and shaking my head, "I'd probably just fall to the floor into the fetal position or something. I don't really believe in violence."

Steve let out a small chuckle, making my heart swell, and face reddens over how gorgeous he was, "I'm sure you wouldn't do that. You have pretty decent aim."

"Thanks" I say rubbing my neck as I tried not to stare at his lips. _Stop it, why am I even thinking like this? I need a grip on myself. I wonder what his skin smells like. OH MY GOD, STOP._

"Are you guys hungry?" Phil said suddenly appearing besides us, "Is there anything you'd like to eat, Steve? Cheeseburgers? Mexican, Italian, Chinese? Anything you want I can get you" I tried not to laugh at how slightly over attentive he was.

Steve glanced at me in confusion, "Well, whatever they're serving is fine. I don't want to cause anybody any trouble."

"No, no, it's no trouble at all. I want to- S.H.I.E.L.D wants you to be completely comfortable" Phil said.

"Well, what would make me comfortable is if nobody fussed over me that much" Steve said rubbing the back of his head.

"Right, right, I'm going to make sure they have a cheeseburger for you, in case you don't like what they have tonight. Do you want a cheeseburger, Sara?" Phil asked, turning to me.

I suddenly felt my stomach grumble; my face reddening when I realized you could actually hear it. It only worsened when I saw Steve fighting back a smile, "Um. A cheeseburger sounds really good right now." I say staring at my feet.

"I'll get that ready for you right away. So sorry we haven't fed you earlier" Phil said, "Are you hungry, Steve? Would you and Sara like to eat together?" he said ignoring the look I was giving him when he winked at me. It's not that I didn't want to eat with Steve, I just wasn't sure if I should, considering how I wasn't sure why I was feeling the way I did around him.

"Oh, I don't mind. It's better than eating by yourself, right, Ms. Perez?" He said giving me a smile.

"I…yeah, totally" I said even though a part of was already getting nervous.

…..

"I have never eaten anything so wonderful" I said with a mouth full of burger in my mouth.

Steve laughed as he sipped on his soda, "It's pretty good."

"You're not as hungry as me" I said after I gulped and sip into my cola.

"True. I've never seen a girl eat like a guy before" he said taking a bite into his burger.

I immediately felt embarrassed as I imagined how stupid I must have looked, "Sorry" I grumbled, grabbing a fry and nibbling on it.

"Oh, no. It's fine, it makes me feel like I'm around one of the guys" he says stabbing me in the soul.

"Right, one of the guys" I say as I eat my pain away.

We ate in silence for a few moments. Me in despair, him in blissful ignorance. _Wait, why do I even care if he thinks of me as one of the guys? It's better that way…right?_ I think as I sip on my drink again.

I glanced up to see him taking a huge bite into his burger and smile. I smile back at him, _well, being friends is what I wanted anyways,_I think as I bite into my burger.

"So what do you do for fun, Ms. Perez?" Steve asked, his mouth full of food.

"You can just call me Sara, you know. I mostly read, watch films, you know, regular stuff" I say biting into my French fries, "What about you?"

"Pretty much the same thing" He said sipping his cola.

"I have a list of movies you should watch" I smiled.

"I actually just watch stuff from earlier times. It's more comfortable that way, you know?" he said.

"Oh, yeah, totally. Whatever you're comfortable with".

"I hope you guys are almost done, because we got a sighting of Loki" Natasha called as she rushed over to us.

Steve dropped his burger and stood up, "When can we leave?" he demanded.

"Now. You to, Sara. You're going" Natasha said grabbing my arm and pulling me with them.

"Wait, what? Why am _I_going?" I ask in panic as she leads me down several hallways.

"I'll meet you in the air docks" Steve said walking in a different direction.

"We need you to scan the area he's in, in case the tesseract is close by. Now get dressed" she said as she continued to pull me until we were in front of my room.

"But-"

"Sara" Natasha said grabbing my shoulders, "We need you. We can't take all of Dr. Banner's equipment and you're the next best thing."

"I…okay," I said letting my shoulders sag, "Fine, I'll go."

"Good. I'll meet you at the air docks" she said, briskly walking away.

"Ok" I say to no one as I open my door and walk inside. I looked down at my fitted jeans and camisole and thought it was probably a good thing I was about to change. I walked past the skin tight outfit on the floor, ignoring it as I looked into the draws before pulling out some black leggings and reaching into the closet and pulled out a black hoodie.

"If I dress in black he won't notice me right?" I ask Mr. Bear, sighing when he didn't answer, "Your no help.

I changed into them and walked into the bathroom and pulled my hair into a bun and stared at myself in the mirror. Was I intimidating? Nope.

But I didn't need to be.

"You, are going to do fine. Nothing bad is going to happen. What's the worst that could happen? You fighting Loki? Fat chance" I tell the worried girl in the mirror, "See this?" I said pulling energy into me and making my hands glow, "You have _super powers_. You shouldn't be scared of an alien…right?"

…..…..

"Um sorry I'm under dressed", I said blushing when I saw Natasha looking perfect in her suit and Steve looking like a god of American justice.

_I look like a lumpy version of the Pillsbury the doughboy compared to Natasha._I glanced at Steve and noticed he glanced at Natasha. _I'm going on a diet tomorrow,_I vowed.

"You should have worn your suit, Sara," Natasha said glancing at my outfit, "It was designed to possibly help you channel your energy with more ease".

"Well, if they make one that looks like what I'm wearing then I would wear it 24/7," I said smiling. Natasha smiled tightly back.

"Let's get moving," Steve said walking up the ramp to the jet.

…

On our way to wherever Loki was, Steve and I were seated across from each other. I tried not to stare, but my eyes kept tracing his body that was out for display. _I wonder what his chest would feel like. Wait, what? What I am doing thinking like this? This isn't good_, I think shamefully.

"I know its old fashion, but someone said it good to be a little old fashion," Steve said interrupting my thoughts.

"No, your suit is awesome! Blue looks really good on you, it brings out your eyes", I blushed realizing what I just said. _Oh god he's going to think something's wrong with me the way I keep acting_, I think as I stare down and my seatbelt, wondering how Natasha managed to strap me in.

"Thank you", Steve said laughing.

I looked up and smiled. _Maybe being one of the guys to him wouldn't be so bad if I get to see him smile like that,_ "Hey want to hear a joke?" I say trying to change the subject.

Steve smiled, "Sure ok"

"Okay, what kind of pants does Mario from Super Mario wear?" I said leaning forward excitedly.

"Um," Steve frowned, "I don't think I'll understand the reference, who is Mario?"

"Oh! He's just a classic video game character. I, um, sorry let me think of a different one," I said, thinking hard.

"What was the ending of the joke?" Steve asked curiously.

"Oh. It was um, denim, denim, denim", I sang in the theme song. Natasha actually laughed at my lame joke. I smiled.

"I think I have another", I said, "Okay-"

"We're going to have to have you start reaching out and scanning the energy in the area, Sara, we're getting close" Natasha interrupted.

"Oh, ok", I looked at Steve apologetically, he simply nodded. _Back to business I guess._ I thought sourly.

I closed my eyes, centered myself and concentrated until I couldn't hear any of the noise coming from around me. I was in the darkness of my own mind, until I felt it; all the different lines and blobs of energy around the area. Nothing seemed out of place, at first anyways. It was all simple electricity and people and what not. Then I suddenly felt it. Something different. It was powerful, and…._alien._ I'd never felt anything like this. It made my heart race as I tried to reach towards it to get a better feel of the location, when suddenly I felt an intense pain that felt like my head was about to explode, making me shout out, and then all I saw was darkness

"_Sara, can you hear us?"_a fuzzy voice called out to us, I could feel somebody touching my face and shaking me.

"Mom?" I called out as I opened my eyes. When my vision cleared I was face to face with Steve Rogers. I touched his face with my fingertips, "Is this a dream?" I said to Steve.

"I think she's coming around" Steve laughed.

I began to feel better faster. I looked around and realized Steve was kind of holding me. We both looked at each other, and realizing what was happening, I immediately stood up to hide my awkwardness.

"You shouldn't get up so fast, we think you might have had a seizure," Natasha said looking at me.

"I feel better. Sometimes my power automatically heals itself, remember?" I said dusting off my cloths. I tried to not look at Steve, as my face was blushing again. "Whatever happened, I'm all good now, but if there's going to be a fight, I'm going to need some more energy".

"I'm afraid we don't have time for that. We're here." Natasha got into the cockpit and started loading her guns, "There he is" Natasha said. I looked at the window from the cockpit, seeing from the distance a man standing before a crowd of kneeling people. I felt a shock go through me from seeing him for the first time.

"We have to stop him" I say looking between Natasha and Steve.

"Just hold tight, Sara. It's obvious he's blocking any way of picking up the tesseract. Let us take care of capturing him" Natasha said as she tried to lock a target onto him.

"Can you open the door Miss?" Steve pulled on his mask, becoming Captain America.

"Wait, you're going alone?" I asked in shock as he walked over the back door.

"Of course. I have to" he said as the back door opened and he jumped out giving me a salute. I saluted back even though he couldn't see me.

"Be safe", I whispered. I looked out the window watching Captain America get closer to the man dressed in a ridiculous outfit. At least from up here it looked dumb. I know if he was in front of me I wouldn't be thinking that. I watched as Loki raised a spear like object towards an old man, about to hit him with some sort of blast when Steve blocked it with his shield just in the nick of time. I sighed in relief. I watched Steve run up to Loki and try to punch him only to miss. Loki tried to take an advantage of an opening but Steve jumped out, missing him by inches. I watched Steve almost kick Loki in the face, only to miss and receive a few painful looking punches.

I gasped as I saw Loki beating up Captain America. "No," I whispered. He was trying so hard to get a grip of the battle but Loki just kept wailing on Steve, blocking and hitting him whenever he could.

"Loki is too strong," I found myself whispering low enough so no one could hear. Loki gave Captain one good punch when I stood up. "That's it! I'm going in!" I said shakily, "Open the door".

"Not too long ago you were saying you needed energy and now you want to face Loki?" Natasha yelled out as she was trying to get a mark on Loki without hurting Steve.

"If you think I don't have enough juice in me to blast open the door myself then you're wrong!" I yelled back, "I can't just stand here!"

Natasha opened the door, "Don't get yourself killed, kid".

"I'm not a kid", I said as I jumped out the door.

Natasha had gotten as low as she could without landing, which was still a good ten feet high, and it hurt like hell when I landed and rolled on the floor. People were still running around as I worked my way around them to reach Captain America. _Come on, Steve, hang on, I'm almost there._I knew I didn't have enough energy to last long, but if I aimed right then I could stun him enough that we might capture him.

I reached the area where they were. Loki was about to give Captain America another hard punch when I ran full speed and tackled him enough that he actually almost fell.

"Get away from him", I say shakily. I could literally feel my body shaking. _It's Loki._ Was all I could think. He was taller than I thought he would be, and much, much scarier in person. He looked at me, his eyes full of anger.

"You dare touch me? Who do you think you are, you pathetic human," He said viciously coming towards me.

"Sara, get out of here" Steve grunted, slowly standing up.

"Stay down, soldier!" I yelled, " I, I, I got this."

Loki started laughing cruelly, "Is _this_what the Midgardians send out to stop me?" He opened his arms wide to his invisible audience as he got closer to me, "A soldier and a pathetic girl" he ended his last sentence by surprising me with a punch that sent me flying several feet away from me. I cried out, clutching my ribs, as I felt the searing hot pain. I couldn't even breath, let alone move. I desperately tried to focus to get my powers to start working.

"I will show the world what happens when they insult me with such a weak attack force," he sneered as he walked up close to me. "Any last words weakling?" Loki said pointing his spear at my heart.

"Yeah," I panted, "Catch," and I sent forth an energy blast that made him fly across the courtyard. I slowly sat up to see Captain America trying to stand up. I felt like my whole body was too bruised to move as I attempted to breathe, feeling pain with each breath. _God, please don't let me have broken ribs._

"You!" I could hear an angry voice scream out from across the courtyard, "How dare you try to attack me! You filthy, pathetic human. You will know the true meaning of pain when I'm through with you!" He said walking towards me with scratches on his face.

"Sara you have to get away, I'll hold him off", Captain America called out to me.

"I can't Captain, I'm too weak", I was panting as I tried to at least crawl away

"Look at you, was that your only trick, Midgardian?" Loki said as he neared me. I continued to try to crawl away when he kicked me, right into my bruised ribs, making me cry out, "Are you a part of Midgard's greatest warriors? Perhaps you can be another servant. Another cup bearer for Midgard's true king" he said as he turned me over onto my back, ignoring the cry I gave out, "Don't worry, once I have striped you of your freedom, you will feel nothing but peace," his velvet voice said as he moved his spear closer to me, aiming for my heart.

I had no idea what he was going to do, but I knew I wasn't going to like it. I threw my hands over me and screamed, "No!" When nothing happened, I saw my shield covering me from Loki's spear, and sighed in relief. Loki tried touching my shield with his spear, and moving it away when it did nothing. My shield came down, my head throbbing with each pulse in my veins.

"You. What are you?" he said softly, looking at me with interest.

"Get away from her!" Captain yelled trying to get up.

Loki ignored him as he tried again, my shield coming up when it almost touched my skin. I prayed he wouldn't try again, because I was feeling like I was completely out of energy. Loki hissed in anger as he snatched his spear back. "How did you do that!" Loki said with an astounded expression. I could barely think as the pain raged in my head, "I said", Loki growled, gripping the collar of my shirt, pulling my body face to face with him and his hands around my throat, "How did you do that? What trickery is this, human?"

"Its energy" I choked out, "I can manipulate energy. Please, let me go".

Loki threw me away from him, "I'll deal with you later", he said as he walked towards Captain America who was already running towards us. The battle continued and I started to cry out as I thought Loki was going to deliver a deadly blow to Captain America when none other than Tony Stark blasted Loki away. Finally, now that we had him cornered Loki surrendered.

….

_That was quick,_ I thought as I watched Iron man and Captain America load Loki into the jet. I kept trying to breath, even though it hurt. They sat Loki across from me. I watched his eyes shift over me as if he was trying to figure me out. I suddenly felt like I might be more comfortable in the cockpit with Natasha.

"Let me out" I wheezed, avoiding Loki's unremitting gaze I started tugging at the belt, trying to figure out the straps, "I don't want to sit here."

"Hold on, Sara. You're pretty beat up. You shouldn't move," Steve said pressing down on my shoulder comfortingly.

"I can't breathe, please. At least undo the straps," I wheeze as I try to breath.

"Is there anything we can do for her," Steve called up to Natasha.

"We'd have to wait until we reach the medical center at headquarters," Natasha called from the front.

"Okay, move aside Wonder Boy, I have a Doctor's degree. I can look at her" Tony Stark said walking up to me, "Hey kiddo, Tony Stark, listen that was some crazy fireworks you did earlier, I must say", Tony Stark walked up me holding out his hand, "I think I've become your number one fan" he said winking at me. He lifted my shirt to take a look at my ribs. I took a look and saw how swollen and red they look.

For some reason, I glanced up and noticed Loki watch with unblinking eyes and felt myself blush from being slightly exposed to him. Suddenly Steve was in front of me, blocking his vision, a frown on his face as he looked down at me.

"Are they broken?" he asked glancing back to glare at Loki.

"Can't you see I'm looking?" Tony said as he examined me. He prodded me once, stopping when I whimpered at the touch, "I don't think they're broken. But they're severely bruised. Looks like Prince Charming over here doesn't know how to play nice," he said turning to give Loki a dark look.

"Humans are so weak, they bruise like babies" Loki's voice sneered, making me sink in my seat. Everything in my body hurt and I whimpered again, unused to feeling this much pain.

"Are you okay?" Steve asked looking down at me with concern.

"Energy" I whisper, "I need energy. It hurts so much…ah. I can't take it" I whimper as I clutch my ribs.

"Is there something she can use, Agent Romanoff" Steve asked.

"I don't think so, Captain. She'll have to wait until we get to headquarters. Sorry, Sara" Natasha called. I groaned in despair.

"Don't worry, kid, why don't you try using my energy. Now how does it work?" Tony said leaning forward.

"I just…need your hand" I say as I feel the energy of the suit flow into me, feeling a sigh of relief flow out of my lips. I let go of his hand as I let the energy work its magic on its own. Soon the hot searing pain in my ribs went away, allowing me to easily let out another sigh.

"Fascinating, are you getting this Jarvis?" Tony asked.

"Yes, sir, but please don't do it again. It was rather unsettling" a voice came from his suit.

I laughed weakly, "Thank you" was all I could think of to say since the headache didn't go away.

"No, problem, Sara, was it?" Tony asked giving me a smile.

"Yeah" I say rubbing my temples. I could only imagine the bottle of Tylenol in my room looking like the Holy Grail when I got there.

"You did good out there. Hey, the grownups are going to talk now okay?" he said patting my throbbing head, making me wince from the pain and contact.

"Shouldn't I be present?" I said as I glanced at Loki's glare and looked away, giving him a hopeful expression.

Tony noticed the look as well and said, "No, you should rest. Don't worry about him, he won't do anything" Tony gave Loki a glare and pointed at his own eyes and then pointed at Loki, "I'm watching you," he warned and walked back to the front of the plane where Steve and Natasha were talking. I watched them and looked at Steve pleadingly until he noticed me.

Steve walked up to me and said in a low voice, "You okay?"

"Fine, just, is there anywhere else I can sit?" I asked, tugging at the straps. Steve glanced at Loki, and I used my peripheral vision to see that he was staring at us whisper to each other.

"Sure, no problem." Steve said helping me unbuckle the straps off of me.

"Thanks", I said gratefully. Steve held out his hand to help me up, but I pulled away, not wanting to get used to touching him. Steve looked at me questioningly and I looked away, feeling my face go red as I stood up on my own. I turned for unknown reasons to myself and found Loki staring at me with no expression and quickly turned away from him.

"You ok?" Steve asked again, concern leaking out in his voice.

"Uh, of course I am" I said looking at the ground. I moved away so that I was sitting at the seat closest to the door so that I could leave as soon as we got to S.H.I.E.L.D.

"Make sure you're buckled up securely", Steve called as he walked back to the front of the jet. I nodded as my answer as I leaned into my chair and sighed, enjoying the freedom.

"Oh, you're not going to buckle her in, Wonder Boy?" Tony joked as Steve walked towards him. I felt myself get red all over again with embarrassment and looked at my hands.

"She can take care of herself", Steve said, defending me, making my heart swell.

"She's a kid though" Tony said, giving me a smile.

"Mr. Stark?" I said when he got to the front, He looked at me expectantly, "Thank you for saving me" I said smiling sweetly.

I heard Loki scoff and mumble "Humans need to fight together like ants..."

"Well, it was no problem" Tony said his smile growing wider, although he gave Loki a narrowed eyed look, "One more comment, and I swear I'm going to put a muzzle on you."

"But I'm not a kid", I said, turning his attention back to me and keeping the smile on my face, "So don't call me one".

Tony's eyes widened as Steve and Natasha let out a chuckle.

"I told you she could take care of herself", Steve said turning back to smile at me admirably. I smiled back at him, feeling my heart skip a beat at the small connection we made.

I sank deeper into my seat, trying to get comfortable to take a nap that I desperately felt like I needed. I was almost asleep when I kept feeling something nag at me. When I opened my eyes Loki was _still _staring at me. It was like he was starving and I was a piece of meat. Then I realized he wasn't looking at me. He was looking at the spear sitting securely beside me.

"You and your pathetic group of _heroes_are not worthy to touch such a sacred weapon", he said softly enough so that only I could hear.

I glanced over to where Steve and everyone were talking before looked back at Loki, "Really? Is that why you were trying to poke me with it earlier?" I said, rubbing my forehead in irritation. Tony was right, he couldn't do anything now.

"Careful _little girl_you won't like it when I poke you again with it" He said menacingly with a look that sent shivers down my body.

"I doubt you'll get another chance to do anything", I said trying to sound as nonchalant as possible.

"Oh and I suppose you think your strong enough to best me? You and that pathetic man in blue," Loki sneered.

"I know that all of us together have you right where we want you right now", I said with annoyance.

"Is that so," Loki chuckled.

"Yes, it is so. Look, you're on our jet as our prisoner on the way to our headquarters" I say crossing my arms.

Loki raised one of his eyebrows as he surveyed the jet, unimpressed, "Yes, I have eyes. Let's hope they have a comfortable room for me"

I was quiet for a few moments, suddenly wondering why he was just sitting there without a care in the world, "Are you planning something?" I asked.

"Excuse me" he said, his eyes narrowing as he glared at me.

I almost flinched at the dark look he was giving me and gulped in nervousness before I replied, "It's just…you don't look like you want to leave." I looked over at the group in front of the jet that cast him suspicious looks before continuing to talk, "They notice it to. So, what are you planning on doing?"

Loki face turned into a snarl before he lunged against his straps, making me flinch even though we were far away, "Mortals, could never fathom the on goings in a god's mind, let alone their plans. Don't question a god unless you want to feel their wrath."

Suddenly the jet shook and lightening flashed in the sky. Loki looked up with a slightly worried look on his face.

"What's wrong? Afraid of a little lighting?" Tony asked Loki

"I'm not overly fond of what follows, no." Loki said, glancing at the ceiling.

Suddenly the whole jet shook as we felt something heavy land on the top of it.

_Oh hell no, I don't have the strength to handle any more of this,_I think as I unbuckled my seatbelt and stood up in the corner near the door to hold the handle there.

"Sara, get back in your seat" Steve called.

"No way!" I called back, feeling much safer standing like everyone else.

Tony opened the back door, for god knows what reason, and looked out into the clouds. Suddenly a great tall muscular man walked into the jet and reached for Loki. As the blond freed Loki, Loki pushed him away and tried to snatch the spear on the seat. I ran forward and snatched it before he could. Loki tried to reach for me, but I ducked and started heading for the front of the jet. At least that was the plan until I felt him tug on my hood. I threw the spear to Steve who was already rushing to me, his arm outstretched to grab mine. Loki tore me to him and snarled in my ear before throwing me out of the jet.

"NO!" I heard the blond man scream out before all I heard was rushing air

At first I didn't even want to believe that I was really falling. Then the realization hit me as my clothes soaked through from the clouds, chilling me to the bone. I didn't know what to do.

_I'm going to die. I'm going to die alone._

Tears started to fall as I fell deeper into the darkness.

…

**What the hell is wrong with Loki? Chucking bitches out the window and shit…**

**Will Sara survive? Will Loki escape? What the heck are the Avengers going to do next?!**

**Hope you like the new chapter! I'm going to try to keep it to the movie. I made this chapter pretty long so I hope you guys like it. Anyways, I hope I got the characters pretty well. Please tell me if I should fix my characters a little! I always love help. Thank you for reading!**

**Until next time,**

**Cozy**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hope you guys like this chapter! It took forever to revise this one for some reason! It's not as long as the second, but it's still considerably longer so it's ok. Anyways! I'm really starting to feel a lot better with all of these revised chapters, guys. I hope you like them…if anyone is actually reading them. Is anyone reading them? Oh well. Anyways I hope you like how Sara interacts with everyone! If I'm doing too much with any of these scenes, you should let me know. I can only get better! Once again, I love and appreciate all my readers, new and old. I hope I do all of the characters justice, because, damnit, I'm trying.**

**I do not own any of Marvel's characters. I'm just letting them play with my OC, I'll let them go home when they're done.**

…

_I'm going to die_, my voice screamed in my head. Everything was happening so fast. All I could see were dark grey clouds that quickly soaked me through and chilled me to the bone. I felt my black hoodie choking me as the wind pulled against me. I broke through the clouds and in the flashes of thunder I could see mountains and trees getting closer and closer.

_Are they even going to find my body?_I thought as hot tears fell down my chin. I closed my eyes and tried envisioning my family. _If I pretend I'm with them now, then maybe it won't be so bad when it happens._

As I closed my eyes and tried not to think about it I felt myself crash into something. I began screaming until I realized that it wasn't trees or rocks that got a hold of me, but strong metal arms.

"Tony!" I screamed out to the metal mask, breaking out in hysterical tears grasping onto him.

"It's ok now Sara, I got you", Tony's voice came out and made the darkness seem much less frightening, it also helped that the storm suddenly stopped. "Sara, I hate to leave you with that sociopath that's dressed like a woman, but I have to get the big guy in drapes to surrender. Natasha told me about your power, you can have some of my energy before I drop you off next to Loki."

I felt myself shaking, not only from the cold air making my soaked clothes feel like ice, but thinking of the man who almost succeeded in taking my life, "Can't you drop me off somewhere else?" I called out to him in a pleading voice.

"We need someone to watch him. Look no one wants to be around the grease head but he's unarmed, thanks to you, good one, and I think you can take him. Take as much energy as you want I know the Iron Man suit can take it", Tony said calmly.

I began to drain some energy from the Iron man suit. I took only enough until I felt like if anything could happen I could throw Loki 50 feet away from me and give myself a head start if I had to make a run for it.

"Here's your stop!" Tony announced as neared a scene I wasn't sure I was looking at. The giant blonde man seemed to be yelling at Loki. As Tony dropped me off he went on full gear and tackled Thor into the trees.

"I'm listening" Loki chuckled to himself. I stayed hiding behind a rock trying to not look noticeable.

It was quiet for a few moments while Loki seemed to be deep in though. I stared at his face, the pale skin so different from the dark green he wore and black hair he had. I looked at his high cheekbones and found my eyes trail to his cruel lips that were formed into a smirk. "No one can spy on the God of Mischief.", I immediately felt myself jump at the suddenness of which he spoke in, "Show yourself to me or feel my wrath rain down upon your-"

"Ok! Ok!" said putting my hands up as I came out from behind the rock, "A simple 'show yourself' would have been enough" _Just play it cool._

"Ah it's you, the _little girl"_, Loki said sneering with contempt, "Just like a cockroach you continue to come back no matter how many times I have killed you." Loki came closer, each word laced with ice chilling me to the bone. His angry green eyes never left mine and I could feel myself trembling with fear trying to back away and realized quickly that all was behind me was a very large rock.

"I'm not a little girl", I said as loudly as I could, "And that stunt you pulled proved nothing to me about the kind of so-called god you claim to be-" my words were cut off as Loki lunged towards me and held my neck in a tight grip pressing my back painfully against the wall.

"You're not afraid of me? Even when I have your life in my hands at this very moment? Only a fool would not be scared in your situation. Ah…there it is. The fear," Loki stared at me with his green eyes, "I am the god of lies, I created the lie, and if you think a pathetic worm like you can trick me with one, then you are sorely mistaken… Tell me, do you not fear me?"

"C-cant breath", I choked out, clawing at his fingers, trying to wiggle around to get some sort of stance. His hands that felt like cold death sent shivers down my spine. Loki pushed me away hard, making my head hit the rock which hurt like hell. I fell to my knees seeing stars.

"Can you breathe now, little worm?" Loki said with icy politeness. _Why do I always get the worst nicknames?_ I thought, my eyes filling with tears as I wheezed trying to catch my breath.

"What is your power, human?" Loki pulled me by my hair to look at him while staring at me intently. From behind him I could see from a distance the blue figure of Steve parachuting from the sky.

"What does it matter to you? Aren't I just a pathetic human" I wheezed the words back to him. Staring at Steve as he landed far away into the trees. _Save me._

"Oh, you are", he hissed into my ear, "But judging by what you were able to do with my staff, I'm sure I can make you do _wonders_ for me with my tesseract. By enhancing its _energy_, if you will" he pulled my hair so that I could see the smirk on his face, "Now save me all the time from using spells and tortures to get my answers. Be a good girl, and tell your god your power." He tightened his grip on my hair.

I pressed my lips tightly together, refusing to say anything until he yanked my hair again, making me cry out in pain. I huffed before I said, "I can absorb and convert energy, and you are _not_ my god", I said ended softly, looking towards the trees ignoring the hard rocks digging into my legs. Suddenly there was a huge explosion. _Please be ok._ I prayed softly. Loki chuckled softly, "The big oaf is certainly keeping them preoccupied". He glanced at the trees staring at the smoke floating up into the sky with a glint of evil glee in his eyes.

"Oh, I think you will be _very_ useful indeed", Loki continued, looking back at me with his smirk I wanted to slap off, "And soon," he said leaning down to whisper in my ear, "You will willingly call me your god".

"Unlikely", I grunted.

"You amuse me with how you try to convince yourself_and me_ that you are strong, worm", Loki sneered, grabbed my chin hard enough that I winced,_that's going to bruise in the morning,_ and pulled me up so that I was standing before him, "But you are simply lying to yourself. Humans are meant to be ruled", I looked around the area as I let him rattle off on his conceited rant. There weren't any rocks I could hit him with, but I suddenly noticed we were on a cliff, but the edge was so far away, _If only I could just-"_ not question those who are above them or-" Suddenly, there was an earth shattering explosion that caused even Loki to stagger and release his hold on me_, Here's my chance!_

"Hey Loki!", I called out to him while he tried to regain his balance, he looked up at me distractedly and stopped when he saw the smirk on _my_ face, the face with unnaturally gold eyes, "Catch!", and I used my whole body to throw a golden ball of energy at him that sent him hurtling off the cliff and into the dark trees.

I caught my breath, feeling my ragged breathing slowly go down. _I should have taken more energy from Tony, no way I can do a big one like that again,_ I looked at the moon, as if for reassurance, and pulled my black hoodie up to hide me as much as I could. _I hope he doesn't really kill me next time,_ I thought, with the all too familiar feel of fear tightening in my chest. I was beginning to hate that feeling. I looked around before began to run the opposite direction from where Loki was hurtled off to. As I ran, feeling the rocks and leaves crunch underneath each step, I prayed the darkness would shield me from the wrath I knew was coming my way.

….

It was dark. Way too dark for me to see where I was going and I constantly bumped into trees. Each time I did I let out a small yelp; sure it was Loki, coming to finish the job.

It didn't take me long to realize that I was just getting myself more and more lost. But I was so scared to send a signal in the sky to let everyone know my whereabouts. You know, in case a certain green-eyed, sociopath found his way to me before everyone else did.

I finally stopped walking and just looked around. My eyes were starting to adjust to the moonlight and I could see that I was in the middle a seemingly endless see of trees. I stared at the tall, silent green giants and wished I was home for the umpteenth time. I walked to one especially large tree and leaned against its rough trunk. After a sharp smell came to me I began examining the branches and leaves I realized it was a pine tree.

…..

"_Sara, don't climb so high!", my sister Laura yelled up at me from the safety of solid ground, "you're gunna fall!"_

"_No I'm not!"I sang out playfully. It was a hot summer day and we went camping for the first time. My sister and I didn't go especially far. From my height I could see our campsite with all of our family members. I sat looking at the sky and the scenery smelling the sharp smell coming from the tree. "Laura what kind of tree is this?" She was only nine, two years older than me, but I was hoping she would know._

"_I don't know! Come down!" She said worriedly_

"_NO! You're not the boss of me!" I yelled out in a spoiled voice._

"_I'm getting Maria!"Laura yelled out before starting to run away._

"_Wait! I'm coming! I'm coming!" immediately starting to come down. I was a little more than half way there when I fell._

_I broke my ankle and had to go to the hospital. Everyone was either worried or mad at me. All I kept asking was "what kind of tree was that?" I knew that I could never forget the view or the smell of the pine tree that I fell off of._

…_.._

I smiled at the memory and breathed in the pine smell. I crossed my arms together shivering from my wet clothes. I never did stop climbing trees when I was little.

_I need to get out of here before I get pneumonia._ I realized I had no choice unless I wanted to stay the night in the forest. I looked up at the sky and aimed to make sure I would hit no trees and threw a small ball of energy into the air. _Ok I only have a little energy left. Please don't let him find me._If anyone was looking for a sign from me, they would see it. Hopefully. Or hopefully not.

It had only been a moments when I was wondering how long I would have to wait when I began to get the felling I was being watched. I put my senses on high alert and began to let my mind lightly feel the energy around me. I could feel the quiet soft energy from the trees and something else. My heart started to beat fast as I broke out into a cold sweat as I remembered the feeling of a similar energy from before._Alien_.

"H-Hello?" I called out to the energy as I stood up, praying it was not Loki who was watching me. Nobody answered but the feeling never faltered. If anything it got closer. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up as I felt it get really close. I immediately started to break out into a run. I didn't know where I was going but I really hoped I didn't fall like people do in scary movies. I felt branches cutting and snagging at my cloths, making rips and holes.

I ran as fast as I could when a trees root tripped me. I screamed as I fell and immediately started to get up as fast as I could when suddenly I felt it. The air around me became dramatically colder and I felt someone twist my arm with a cold grip.

"No let go!" I called out trying to wiggle away from him.

"You cannot escape me _worm_", Loki growled from behind me, "I know you are low on your powers, and lucky for you, I am not", he chuckled an evil laugh, "Be ready to experience real pain, girl".

"STEVE!" I cried out pathetically.

"No one can save you", Loki said in a low voice turning me around to face him, "they will be too late, and I will have broken you already"

"NO", I shouted and pressed my hands into his face trying to push him away. Suddenly my body went out of control and actually started to drain energy from him. Loki couldn't move but you could see the shock on his face and his eyes started to roll to the back of his head. I stared in horror as I was doing what I swore never to do again. What scared me was I didn't want to stop. _This can't be happening, this can't be happening._Human-like energy felt really good to drain, and Asgardian energy felt almost euphoric. I had to concentrate to clear my mind.

Blood was coming out of his nose as I used every ounce of will power I had to release him. Loki stood for a moment before leaning his whole weight on me. My body felt strong thanks to the energy I got from him, that I was able to hold his weight and gently put him to the ground so that he was leaning on a tree.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no," I started saying with tears coming to my eyes, " I killed him!" I began hyperventilating as I shakily examed him and wiped the blood away from his face with my sleeve, "Loki? Loki?! LOKI?!" I began shaking him, _Is it so bad I killed him? I might have saved the world,_a voice said in the back of my head, "NO!" I screamed at the voice, _I never want to kill someone again. Ever. Even Loki. There's got to be something I can do._

I began searching in my mind on what to do in these situations when suddenly I thought to check his pulse. I brought my hands to his cold neck and felt a faint drum and relief spread through me. _Thank you god, thank you,_ I thought as I felt like a mountain had been lifted off of my shoulders_._I sat down and pressed my forehead against my knees. _How did that happen? I wasn't even trying to…I didn't mean to do that…how? Why? What's wrong with me?_ I think as I bang my head on my knees. I looked up at the sleeping alien and I felt myself swallow the lump in my throat that landed in a guilty pit in my stomach. I thought back to how my sisters and I tried to experiment me healing them with energy, like my body did with me. It never worked, but maybe it would this time…

_Even if it does work, and I'm not sure it will, I'll only give him enough to wake up._ I thought to myself_, only because I feel bad._ I sat next to Loki and concentrated on the energy gathering in my hands. I touched Loki's face lightly, wondering why he felt so cold. I looked at his high cheekbones where my fingers lay and his face actually looked peaceful. _If he wasn't so evil he might be kinda cute_ I shook my head, and that random thought away.

I closed my eyes I tried to tell my body that I was _giving_energy, not taking. After a few minutes of nothing I pulled back and sighed. I stared at Loki's sleeping form before pressing my lips together and raising my hand again. I closed my eyes and concentrated on feeling the energy inside of me move around. Suddenly, I could feel my hand begin to tingle _It's working, holy shit I think I got it,_ and the similar light headedness I got from using my powers slowly coming. I began to feel the familiar tightness in my muscles as I concentrated harder.

Suddenly I heard a groan and released the connection I had with Loki and pulled the hand that touched his face to my chest. The tingling sensation remained and I couldn't help but blush for some reason when Loki opened his green eyes and stared at me, "More", he said in a husky voice his eyes glazed and for some reason I thought he was looking at my lips, I felt the blush deepen in my face.

"I uh, hope you're feeling better, sorry, um, about earlier, I usually don't do that, it was a reflex, I think, I'm not really sure…I'm sorry", I said anxiously as I watched him as he started to sit up in a more comfortable position. I moved away from him a little but felt a little light headed as I did, "I can't give you anymore, though, on account of the possibility that you might kill me if I give you all your energy back."

Loki smiled a soft smile and crossed his arms, his stance was casual, one leg spread out, the other bent up, "You are more than what you appear, human. I truly will have some use for you", I felt the fear tighten in my chest, "When I am of full strength again, you will never have the audacity to do that to me again." His eyes grew serious, "I will be king, and you will help me do it. Whether you want to or not."

"How-"I began.

"Sara!" I heard none other than Tony Stark come in for a landing along with Thor in tow, "Wow you really gave it to the guy. No need to play nurse though, he doesn't really deserve it. Steve saw your signal and we looked for you but you weren't there. Luckily we found you though after looking forever. You must be the hide and seek champ" he said smiling.

"Thank you for looking upon my brother after your battle with him. You show great honor and for that you have my sincerest gratitude" the blonde man said smiling down at me. Something about his face was familiar. Then suddenly the realization hit me as I remembered reading about him only this morning.

"Oh, um, it was no trouble, um, thanks, your…lord? Is that what you say? Wait", I said suddenly feeling nervous about being around extra terrestrial royalty.

Loki scoffed and Thor laughed a jolly loud laugh and patted me on the shoulder good naturedly, although hard. "No need for formalities. I am Thor, God of Thunder, prince of Asgard", he said bowing

"Um, I am Sara of San Francisco" I said bowing back feeling rather silly. I looked up and Thor smiled warmly at me, making me feel more comfortable so I smiled back. "Your nothing like your brother, I see", I looked back to Loki and saw him glaring at me. And something else; was it hurt in his eyes? _Well, what does he expect?_ I thought angrily and glared back at him.

"Sara!" I heard a familiar voice shout. I turned around and saw Steve coming into the clearing running, "Are you ok? Are you hurt?" he looked concerned and I felt myself blush. My eyes turned to Loki for some reason and he glowered at me. I immediately turned away and faced everyone.

"I'm ok. Sorry, um, Loki found me before you guys did and, um, well I stunned him I guess", I said looking at the ground, "he should be ok though, by the time Natasha gets here he should have the strength to walk".

"Wow, that is some cool stuff you got going there, let me tell you, it's pretty awesome," Tony said smiling at me excitedly, "Have you worked with anything that involves self-sustaining energy?"

"Do you really have to talk about that now?" Steve interrupted, "Sara, did he do anything to you?" he said in a low voice so none else could hear as he stared at me intensely. I felt my knees going weak as I felt the sting of tears came to my eyes again.

"Can we, um, talk about it later?" I said my throat thick with emotion as I looked at the ground. I realized that I was alive and safe and I felt so relieved. I wanted to hug everyone and thank them for being here, even though they were a little late. I was just happy I wasn't alone anymore.

…

The ride home was slightly awkward.

As we all got into the Natasha driven jet and took our seats, I realized I was across from Loki again. Luckily, Steve and Tony decided to sit me in the middle of them so they could keep their eyes on Loki. He seemed to be getting his strength back, and fast, because his air of arrogance was coming back and he kept staring at the spear in Tony's hand. Thor sat by him and talked good naturedly to us all. It was really easy to talk with him. Thor was just so happy and honest. I listened to him talk about his home and life as I let myself get drowsy. But something kept nagging in the back of my head.

_What's going to happen next?_ I thought softly as I let sleep take me.

An few hours later I woke up to realize I was resting my head on Steve's shoulder, which I quickly got off of, feeling my face go red, as I squeaked an apology. Thor and Tony laughed, while Loki glowered. Steve just nodded, a small smile playing on his lips.

As we were landing onto the Helicarrier, I immediately started to undo my seat belts. I didn't want to stay so close to Loki ever again.

"Whoa, whoa, Sara, slow down, it's not a race," Tony said reaching for me, I pulled away from him.

"I'm fine, I", suddenly the jet lurched as it landed and I tripped towards none other than Loki who caught my waist with his shackled hands. He held me firmly with his hands and I knew he was fully recovered from my attack on him. Everything about his touch set me on edge, part of it was because I didn't want to be touched, but mostly because it was _him_ touching me. I looked down and saw him staring at my body he held in my hands. I blushed and pulled away from him.

"Watch your step", he mocked as his eyes openly looked at me then looked behind me and winked. I looked over and Steve was glaring at Loki. Then I suddenly realized the whole jet was tense with what just happened. I glanced at Thor was staring at his brother questioningly.

"Yeah, you, right there in the drapes, no not you blondie, that one," Loki looked over at Tony who was speaking to him, "You're not allowed to talk to her. Better yet, don't even look at her" I looked at Tony and smiled gratefully. _Ok, Rebecca was right. He's too cool_, I couldn't help but think.

The back door opened, letting fresh air in, and the tension out as I immediately started leaving, nodding goodbye to Tony, Thor, and Steve and purposefully ignored Loki as I stepped off the jet. I continued walking into the nearest entrance, feeling the warm sun on my back as I tried not to turn around.

….

I walked into my well lit room and closed the door behind me. Taking deep breaths as I turned around and collapsed to the metal floor. _I'm safe now. I'm safe now_, I kept repeating to myself, with silent warm tears spilled down my face. I pulled my knees up and rested my forehead on them. _God my sisters were right I am a cry baby._A choked sound came out of my mouth as I remembered them. _How can I tell them what happened?_ I think as hold myself tighter. _That was horrible, how can I keep doing stuff like that? How does everyone else do it? Am I the only one scared? God, I'm pathetic._ I continued to cry as another thought came to mind. _I can't believe I almost killed him…I…why did I drain him? How did that happen? Why? Why am I a monster?_

When I felt like I'd calmed down somewhat, I slowly stood up and walked over to my bathroom. I took a quick shower and changed into a white T-shirt, dark green cargo pants that flattered my figure with the fitting in the right places. I laced the boots they supplied onto my feet. I placed my hair in a bun. I sighed as I walked over to the bottle of Tylenol and took out three, not caring if it was too much as I walked to the sink and popped them in my mouth, pressing my lips against the running water to make them go down easier. After I was done I stared at myself in the mirror. The girl on the other side looked tired and had dark circles under her eyes and scratches on her cheek. I walked over to my bed and lay down, wondering if I should just sleep. When I closed my eyes, all I could see was Loki's evil smirk and his velvet voice telling me how I was going to help him rule the world.

I immediately jumped off of my bed and walked out the door to look for the lab and hoped everyone was there to talk to. Anything to distract me from Loki. And myself

As I made my way to the lab I noticed all the walls were made of glass. Sitting in the middle of all the advanced technology was none other than the brilliant Bruce Banner. I smiled as I saw the man and walked in.

"Hello, Dr. Banner," I say tiredly as I walked in.

"Hey," he said standing up, "I heard what happened, are you ok?"

I moved my arms and shook my legs, "Yeah, everything still works," I said as I sit down tiredly, "Have you found the tesseract yet?"

"Shouldn't you be asleep? I have everything covered for now" Bruce said looking down at me.

"I don't want to sleep. I want to go home, and I can't do that until I find the tesseract" I say looking up at him pleadingly, "Wasn't I supposed to amplify the servers or whatever?"

"Well, yes, but-" Bruce began to say but stopped as he saw something in the distance.

I turned to the direction he was staring off at and saw Loki with a swarm of guards walking past the lab. He turned to me and smirked. I felt shivers go down my spine but tried to keep my face hardened._He's never going to touch me again_ I told myself.

"What the…?" I heard Bruce murmur to himself.

"Number one reason why I want to go home," I grumbled, crossing my arms and stared at the table as Loki and the soldiers walked out of view.

"Did he do something?" Bruce asked.

"I don't feel like talking about it," I sighed, "How does this machinery even work" I asked, picking up one of the screens.

"Ah! That, be careful," Bruce said taking out of my hands gently, "Your job is pretty easy. I made this," he said bringing over a headband with several wires attached to it and gently placing it on my head, "You just wear this, and open your mind to sense energy, and this will amplify your natural radar, causing us to have a better reading on gamma rays around the world," he said pointing to all the machines I was connected to.

"Sounds fancy," I say leaning into the chair, "Do I get started now, or…?"

"Hold on, let me turn them on" Bruce said walking over to the machines and pressing random buttons, making them buzz to life.

"I don't feel anything" I confessed as I lean into my chair.

"You're not supposed to. Not yet," he said as he pulled one of the screens towards him, "You can start now" He said.

I closed my eyes and concentrated, letting my mind grow blank as I slowly started to see the golden blobs of energy. I opened my mind wider until all I could see was the energy around me. Suddenly I felt like my mind opened wider, and I could see more and more until it felt like I was seeing a map of the part of the world we were in.

"Oh my god," I breathed as my mind kept expanding until it felt like I could look anywhere in the world.

"Remember you have to look for gamma rays" Bruce's distant voice called.

I nodded as I looked at the world with new eyes. I watched as lines connected moving figures together, some stronger than other. I tried looking for any trace of the gamma rays but couldn't find any. After looking around without a trace I pulled out of my mind.

"I can't find it," I said, feeling disappointed in myself.

"It's ok, we will. Your already helping me cross out places it can't be in" Bruce said as he was moving objects around in his screen. I felt another headache coming and hissed as I rubbed my temples, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just another headache" I sigh.

"You should just rest" Bruce said walking over to me and taking off the headband.

"I'm fine," I say.

"Let me take a look at you," he said pulling my chin up, I pulled away from him, but kept my chin up, "Sorry, forgot," he said as he pulled a tiny flashlight from his pocket and looked into my eyes. I winched at the brightness, "Your reacting ok, let me check your heartbeat" he grabbing a stethoscope from his pocket.

"How much stuff do you carry around in your pockets?" I ask raising my eyebrows.

Bruce let out a low chuckle, "Just relax" he said as he pressed it against my chest. "Now breathe" he said. I did as he commanded, "You seem, Okay," he said putting his stethoscope back in his pocket, "You just need to sleep otherwise you could overwork yourself. Those headaches are your body telling you to slow down. Why don't you go to your room, take a nap and we'll continue later? Doctor's orders" he said giving me an encouraging smile.

I smiled tightly back, "Can't I just stay here? I don't have to work, maybe there's some paperwork I can do…something" I said looking around.

"No, really, its fine, go sleep" he said.

"I…I don't…"I said softly, watching Bruce's face turned into one concern, "I don't want to be alone…I can't sleep…I just see him and…I get scared. Can I please stay?" I ask

Bruce game a sympathetic look, "Of course. Just rest" he said as he turned to work on his computers.

I lay my head on the table, then used my arms as I pillow as I breathed deeply. I opened my eyes to see Bruce working quietly, "You know, when I first read about you, I was pretty scared of the Hulk" I say sleepily. Bruce stopped working and stared at me quietly, "But…my sister explained that it wasn't you, that you lose control…when she said that I felt like I understood you. I know what it's like to lose control of yourself…so…I mean, I've been wanting to say…I just thought I'd say that I don't see you as the other guy. Not at all" I mumbled as I close my eyes and fell asleep.

….

I slowly woke up, moving my head and wincing when I realized how sore I was. When I tried to move my hands I felt the prickly feeling of them asleep. I felt a blanket slip off of my shoulder and opened my eyes to see Steve sitting next to me reading a book. I jumped in surprise as I looked around to see that we were alone in the lab.

"Glad to see your awake" Steve said turning to me to give me a smile before turning back to his book.

"How long have I been out?" I say rubbing my eyes with one hand, while still trying to get the feeling back into the other one.

"About five hours" he said without looking up.

"Has anything happened?" I asked.

"No, nothing new. Thor got interrogated to make sure he's on our side and Stark went home to do something and will be back later" He answered.

"Where's Dr. Banner?" I ask looking around,

"He went to go rest in his room. Asked me to stay here and keep an eye out to make sure no one woke you up"

"Oh, thanks" I say, praying that I wasn't snoring or something.

"No problem. At least you don't snore" he said looking up to give me a smile. _Thank you, God_, "So are you ok?"

"Yeah, I really need that nap" I say stretching and groaning. I turned to see Steve quickly look away from me. I raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. Suddenly I heard a clang and jumped out of my seat and stood up.

"Sorry, just dropped my cup" Steve said reaching down and picking up a mug. He stared at me cautiously, "Are you okay?" he asked.

I thought about that question that I get asked much too often. I was a lot of things, but was I ok? I looked down and checked my body over, pulling my t-shirt lower, "Yeah, I'm okay" I answered.

Steve looked at me unconvinced, "Are you sure-"

"There you are Rogers, Director Fury has to talk to you, he's in the main room" Natasha said walking in.

Steve glanced at me before standing up, "Ok. See you around, Sara" he said as he walked out. I wished he didn't look so good while he left. _His broad shoulders, I wonder what it would feel like to press myself against his back. I need to stop thinking like this_ I say shaking my head.

"How are you feeling?" Natasha asked as she took a seat in the lab.

"Fine" I sigh as I lean back into my chair.

"Are you sure? This was your first mission and a lot happened. Do you want to talk about it?" she said placing her arms on the table.

A loud voice inside of me wanted to just crumble and tell Natasha what was going on. But a part of me told me no, right in my gut so I smiled instead and said, "I'm good, dude, just really tired. Might have to wait a couple of days before we go on another mission to save the world."

Natasha stared at me quietly for a few moments before leaning back into her chair, "You know…we have psychiatrist here…if you wanted someone to talk to" she said softly.

I felt myself bristle when she was done talking. Years of my mom begging me to go to therapy flashed through my mind. I did _not_ want to talk to a psychiatrist. I clenched my jaw as I feel with the blanket I had with my fingertips, "I'm fine" I say in a low voice. I felt my eyebrows furrow, hoping she would just drop it.

"Ok, just checking" she sighed, "Hey, it's around dinner time, why don't we get some food?"

I at the mention of food, I realized that I was hungry again. Too hungry.

"Natasha, I can eat a horse" I said giving her a tired smile.

…

"I think they're serving meatloaf" Natasha said as she led me to the cafeteria. When we walked inside the room slowly got quiet or mostly quiet when people started talking in hushed voices. I saw people glancing and pointing at us. A few people raising their eyebrows at me, making me cast my eyes down.

"We're not going to eat here are we?" I whispered to her as we get in line to get food.

Natasha glanced at the crowd and rolled her eyes as if she doesn't care, "Don't worry about that, people like to talk, and with all the excitement lately they're bound to act like this when they see you or anyone else on the team."

"But" I said, glancing at the crowd and back, "Aren't you uncomfortable?"

"No" she said as we neared the register, "It's better to get it over with now, they'll get used to you."

"If you say so" I said as I order myself a plate.

"Hello, friends!" I hear a voice say from behind us. I turn around to see Thor's gargantuan form making his way to us, "I had hoped I would see a friend here to break bread with. Midgardian maiden may I have a prince's serving of whatever that is?" he said pointing at my plate giving her a dashing smile, making the older woman giggle.

"Hello, Thor" Natasha said giving him a wry smile.

"Hey" I say giving him a similar smile. I glanced over at the crowd, that was at a frenzy over the norse god joining us for dinner. I sighed.

"Yes, hello" he said giving us a large smile, "I do ask your forgiveness, I have forgotten your names," he said as he waited for his food.

"Natasha Romanoff," Natasha answered.

"Sara Perez," I said, looking down at my meatloaf longingly.

"Good! Oh, maiden, what is this? I need a prince's portion and this is not nearly enough" he said looking down at his tray that had to have had to be filled with five times as much of food than me.

Natasha and I shared a glance while I tried to hold back my laughter, "And here I thought I was hungry" I chuckled.

"Ah yes, most days we have feast like dinners in Asgard," Thor said as he retrieved his tray with even more food, giving the older woman another dashing smile, making her laugh again, "Where shall we sit?"

"Follow me," Natasha said as she led us down towards the end of the room where there was one empty table, "This is where I usually sit" She said as she sat her food down.

"Do you sit by yourself?" I ask as I settle into my seat.

"I don't mind" Natasha said waving off the topic, "I prefer it most of the time."

"What is this food? It is delicious! I must have it made in Asgard!" Thor announced.

I let myself let out a small chuckle, "Its meatloaf, mashed potatoes with gravy, and steamed vegetables." I said pointing at each item.

"Yes! I like this loafed meat, though these," He said pointing to the vegetables, "I could do without."

"Yeah, I used to not be a big fan. But they're good for you. Just eat it with everything else, that's what I do" I say as I take a bite of meatloaf and broccoli. _Thank goodness for free food._

Thor sniffed at the vegetables before pushing them aside, "I will eat them later, you have my word," he promised when he noticed the raised eyebrow on my face.

"So, Thor, do you think you can get Loki to tell us the whereabouts of the tesseract?" Natasha asked, delicately biting into her food.

Thor's face turned solemn, "I have tried asking Loki about the tesseract, but he will not cooperate with me."

I stared at my plate, not wanting to make eye contact during this conversation.

"There has to be some way to get it out of him" Natasha said as she pushed the food around her plate.

"We will find a way…Sara, did my brother say anything to you when you were alone with him?" Thor asked.

I slowly looked up and saw Natasha and Thor staring at me expectantly. I shook my head, "Nothing about where it is" I say as I take a bite of mashed potatoes.

"Did he say anything that at least hinted about his plans?" Natasha asked.

I was quiet for a few more moments, feeling reluctant to talk about Loki, "He…he said…he said he wanted to use me to make the tesseract stronger or something…he has something planned for me. That's all I know" I said softly.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Natasha asked.

"How could I? He was right there! Then after he was imprisoned…I just saw no reason to say anything. I figured I was safe now" I said as I took sip out of my soda.

"I will not let my brother use you for any of his tricks," Thor promised.

"It's not like he can get out anyways" Natasha said, "Are you sure there's nothing else your hiding?" she asked. What she said kind of irked me. _Hiding? Why should I tell you everything? I barely know you_ I think as I take a bite of meatloaf and shake my head no.

….

I was walking down the metal hallway, after finally getting away from Natasha who, for some reason was on me like white on rice. I just couldn't wait to get back to my room for a nap when I saw someone standing outside my room. Someone in blue. I felt a shock of excitement as I gradually walked closer. I tried to breathe slowly to calm my beating heart as I neared Steve. He wasn't looking in my direction so I used the opportunity to get a good look at him. He was wearing black pants and boots, along with a skin tight blue shirt._Good god why does he have to look good in that._ He had his arms crossed, enhancing his muscles. His stance was rather casual, he was leaning his back against the wall, with one leg pushed up against it leisurely and the other holding him straight. I stopped short behind him to have a few extra seconds to look. _He's perfect,_ I couldn't help but think again.

I cleared my throat and smiled when I saw him jump, startled. He stood up straight and gave me a shy smile.

"Hello, Sara", He said politely, "I've been waiting for you."

"Oh, I'm sorry", I said, "Did you need me?"

"Actually, I kind of wanted to talk to you", he said looking down, "Can we?" he nodded his head towards my door.

I really couldn't help but blush. I knew it was probably regular things like saving the world and stuff that he wanted to talk about, but we were still going to be alone together in a room. In my room.

"Ok", I said softly. I walked over to my door and let him inside.

"You have a nice room", he commented. I looked around at the soft blue walls and the minimal style the room had, giving it a feel like I had more room than I had, and the warm shades of brown with my furniture really did give it a comfortable feel.

"Thank you", I said sitting on my bed leaning against the wall watching him study my bookshelf. Whatever energy I had before started to wane away as I closed my eyes and breathed deeply. It was then that it hit me, _I'm hanging out with Captain America._ I let out a small giggle. Steve turned and looked at me and gave me an awkward smile a question on his face, "It's just that, I really am a fan and I'm happy I got to meet you", I said sleepily, letting my eyes rest, "What did you want to talk about?"

"It's about Loki", Steve said straight out. I opened my eyes warily, "I need to know if he did anything to you. I saw that he couldn't hypnotize you but you seem…different. Jumpy and nervous... Did he hurt you?" he said as he slowly walked over and sat on my bed and rested his arms on his knees, all the while looking at me.

I sat up straight and crossed my legs and played with the striped pattern of my comforter. I didn't look at him as I wondered if it was so obvious how I was feeling to everyone. Did they think I was a nutcase just ready to crack?

"Sara?", Steve said softly.

I slowly let the tears fall with my shoulders shaking. I just couldn't hold it in anymore, "I don't know how everyone does it. Everyone is acting like what's happening is normal or okay and I just can't. I…I'm scared. I thought this was going to be easy but it was so hard and I thought I was going to die." I buried my face into my hands, "And whenever I'm alone I just see his face and I think about how he said he's going to use me to take over the world and I get even more scared. But worst of all I just feel scared of myself because I can't control my powers like I should. I'm so mad at myself for just hiding them instead of trying actually _use_ them. I feel so out of control of myself. All I want to do is go home but I can't, because I know I have to stay and help. I just keeping thinking of my family and I try to keep moving forward but, damnit, it's just so hard and I hate that I feel so weak. I hate it." I looked up from my hands and watched Steve watch me, "you must think I'm a coward", I said sniffling and looking down again.

Steve continued to stare at me. To be honest, when I glanced up, he had looked unsure, but sympathetic nonetheless. Suddenly, I felt his big warm hands rest on my head and ruffle my hair slightly. I felt myself flinch but really didn't want his hand to move. I needed something solid to hold onto right now.

"You're not a coward. You actually saved me, you know that? You did amazing, your amazing Sara", Steve whispered as he got closer, "And the first mission is always the worst, so I think you came out with a big bang. And as far as Loki goes", He moved his hand to my shoulder and I felt the need to look up into his face. His gorgeous face was inches from mine, sending chills down my spine; I could smell his minty breath, mixed with his cool smelling cologne, as he talked, "You will never have to face him alone as long as I'm here, OK?" he ended, pulling away and ruffling my hair again.

"You can't promise something like that", I said tiredly, my sadness and fear feeling heavy in my chest.

"I don't need to promise. We're a team, and I'm going to make sure I'll always be there for you" Steve smiled

I smiled back, feeling a little bit of the weight I felt lift off my shoulders.

Steve got up, "I should be going now, you look like a sleepy kitten about to pass out", he teased making his way to the door.

"Goodbye, Steve", I said as he walked towards my door.

"And Sara?" Steve said turning around with his right hand on the door. I looked at him expectantly, "Tomorrow we're going to work on helping you with your power. I don't want you to feel helpless anymore"

And with that he left. And I felt a blush grow into my face as I realized I had a normal, well sort of normal, conversation with Steve Rogers.

_Captain America, my hero_, I thought dreamily as I lay in bed and let the warmth and drowsiness pull me into a dreamless sleep.

…..

**Well what do you think? Seems like something is starting to blossom between Sara and Captain America eh? And what is Loki going to do when he finds out about her feeling for Steve? What is Loki going to do period? In fact, what the heck are the Avengers going to do next?**

**I hope you like it! I'm going to go a little off the story for a chapter or two but I'll bring it back. Hope you like how it's developing! Please let me know! I need reviews to know if I'm giving the characters justice!**

**Until next time!**

**Cozy**


	5. Chapter 5

**So I've always been an adventure time fan, but lately my obsession has increased ever since the "I Remember You" episode. Man! Did anyone else get as much feels as I did?! Jesus Christ! I don't think I'll ever get tired of cartoons. I read this really good Genswap of the episode, I favorite it if you want to check it out, and it just gave me so many **_**feelings**_**. And then I read this Marshall Lee/Fionna fic and that gave me even more feels! I cried guys. I cried like a little bitch, it was so well done. Go read it while you wait for me to upload it's in my favorites. I don't know guys, I just feel like talking about Adventure time right now. What did you guys think of that episode?**

**Alright, moving on to the story, if you haven't been paying attention, I'm revising my stuff, so hopefully your re-reading everything before you check the new chapter, otherwise you'll just be ruining it!**

**Thank you everyone who is following my story or reviewed! It just, wow, really makes me feel good, man. I just want to have you guys all come to my house and eat cookies and we can talk about Avengers and all the new upcoming movies!**

**Anyways, enjoy the story, everyone! I hope I live up to everyone's expectations and give all the characters justice.**

**For the record, I do not own any of Marvel's stuff. I'm just letting their characters play with my OC, I'll let them go home when their done. **

…

I woke up to the sound of knocking on my door. Letting out a low sigh, I closed my eyes tighter as I burrowed deeper into my bed, not wanting to get up. _Just go away and let me sleep_ I thought groggily. Just as I was almost asleep again, the knocking turned to banging. I let out a hiss from being annoyed and threw the blankets off of myself and walked to the door half asleep with my eyes closed.

"I'm sick!" I yelled as I walked to the door, "I don't want to go to class today," I said sleepily as I opened the door to see none other than Steve Rogers smiling humorously. At first I gave no reaction until my groggy mind wrapped itself around the realization of the situation. My mouth gaped open as I looked down at myself then back up to Steve's face, feeling embarrassed that he was seeing me in my pajamas. I could only imagine how silly I looked in just my sweats and a Mickey Mouse t-shirt, my hair in a messy bun, without me taking a shower, or having my teeth brushed. I quickly closed my mouth, "Um, sorry, did you, um, need something?" I said partially covering my mouth. _No way is he going to smell my mourning breath._

Steve smiled, "Well I thought we were going to train, but you said you didn't want to go to _class_ today."

"Sorry, I was half asleep, I have no idea what I was saying", I said apologetically, "Um, I really want to train, but can I shower and stuff first? Actually, just thinking about it now, I can't. I have to help Dr. Banner find the tesseract."

Steve smiled, "Stark is back. He came back with a, what was it called, a program? Anyways he brought something back that would help Bruce find the tesseract without your help. So he will be helping Bruce now while we help you with your power. Is that, ok?" he asks softly, "I know you wanted to go home, but you should stay."

I held the door knob tightly, trying to wrap my mind around what just happened, "So I'm not needed anymore?" I ask.

"Well, you're still a part of the team. You showed real potential for being a good soldier. Besides, until we find the tesseract, it's probably safer to have you here to look after you." He rubbed the back of his head, "I figured we might as well do something while you're here."

"I…I don't think I'd make a good soldier. I don't believe in violence, remember?" I say as I tug on the end of my t-shirt.

"You don't have to be a soldier, but you have to learn how to protect yourself" he said as he stared down at me and then at the floor, "besides you said you wanted to control your power…and I want to help as best as I can"

Steve's words touched a gooey part of my heart and made me smile, "Maybe we can try it out for a day, or two, besides, and if Tony's program doesn't work then I should be here. But what could happen if I went home?"

"Loki still has his minions running about, if he were to find out you weren't here, he could try to attack you in your own home where S.H.I.E.L.D.'s forces won't be as strong to protect you."

My eyes widened, "you don't think he'll attack my family, do you?" I asked in a panic.

"No, no. There's no way he even knows anything about you. Don't worry; you and your family are safe. It's just an extra precaution" He said resting his hand on my shoulder. It took me a few seconds before I looked down on it and slowly moved away, "Oh, sorry, keep forgetting"

"It's fine, really. It's not your fault at all," I say, wishing that I was normal, "And…ok. I guess I have no choice. I'll stay."

Steve smiled, "Good, that's good," he said as he stood outside my door.

I smiled back, "I, um, I gotta shower and stuff. Do you…want to wait in my room or something?" I asked, not wanting to be rude.

Steve's eyes widened as he took a step back, "No, no, I couldn't. I'll be in the training barracks waiting for you, if that's alright with you." _Always the gentleman._

"That sounds awesome," I said smiling widely. As I watched Steve walk away down the hallway, wondering if I made the right decision. Without me realizing, my eyes traced his back, and slowly lingered on his perfect ass. Steve turned around suddenly, smiled and wave. I felt myself blush, waved back and closed the door quickly.

I leaned on the door and felt my heart pulsing. _So I'm staying here on S.H.I.E.L.D.'s base to learn how to use my powers with Captain America, and I might have to save the world from an alien invasion. Ok. How the hell am I going to explain that to mom…? At least I get one on one training with just Steve. I wonder if we're going to wrestle._ A dirty voice in the back of my head said making me blush deeper as I ran to the bathroom to get ready quickly.

…..

I stepped into the training barracks with some sweats and a well fitted hoodie. I also tried to make my bun look cuter with a braid wrapped around it. As well as put a little mascara and blush. You know, in case anyone sees me.

I looked around the barracks. It was a large metal room, with a lot of gym equipment on one half with dark blue floors, and the other half was covered in black mats, similar to the ones they use for gymnastics, and was completely empty. Well almost, I saw there was only Steve in the barracks, punching away at a punching bag again. A feeling of déjà vu went through me and my heart started pounded as I saw the first avenger destroying another punching bag. I kept walking closer and closer watching how the muscles on his back moved under his sweat drenched white tank top. I licked my lips, my eyes glued to him. I could feel a tightness forming deep within my lower muscle. _What's happening to me?_ I began to feel myself blush again when he completely destroyed his punching bag. He stood there panting, shaking his head and stared at the bag.

"Beautiful," the words escaped my lips before I could stop them. Steve turned around and looked at my red face and raised an eyebrow at me, "Um, well, I mean, your form, yeah when you punch you have a beautiful form that not everyone has" I said hoping he would take my cover up as the truth.

"Oh, thank you," Steve said believing me. I smiled in relief.

"So…what do we do first?" I said slowly walking up to him.

"Well," Steve started to say, walking up to me, as he was wiping the sweat off of his face, but then stopped as if he noticed something in my face. He gaze became more focused, intense. I felt my heartbeat beating harder in my chest.

"S-Steve?" I asked nervously as he stood before me, his face looking so gorgeous I thought my heart would burst.

"You're wearing makeup aren't you?" he asked touching my cheek lightly with the tips of my fingers. _Does he have any idea what he's doing? _

"O-oh. I-I just thought it would be a nice change", I stammered. _He's touching me, why is he touching me? Why aren't I moving away?_

"You look better without it," Steve said moving in closer examining my face.

"Um," I said feeling dizzy having him so close I could smell his sweat. The worst part was I liked the smell.

"Sara will need all of our help, man of stars," Thor booming voice called from across the room. I jumped away from Steve to see Thor and Natasha smiling at us, "For we all have our own ways to teach her," he said with a wide smile. I glanced back at Steve who raised his eyebrow.

"Wait, I'm training with you guys to?" I said looking from Steve to Thor and Natasha.

"Of course, little Sara", Thor said when he was close enough, giving me a playful, yet painful, slap on the back, "You will be as strong as me when we are through."

"Are you ready?" Natasha said smiling, but walking up to me professionally examining my body, which wasn't in shape like hers. _At least I'm not obese. I just got a little extra here and there._ "Your arms are a lot better than I thought they would be, although we're going to have to work on your stamina and muscle building", Natasha mumbled so that only I could hear as she examined my arms, "Let's start with what your good at."

"I don't know what I'm good at," I said rubbing the back of my head.

"Let's find out," She said grabbing my arms and pulling me towards the weights.

…..

"Oh. My. God. I never want to move again. Leave me here to die," I moaned into the mats on the floor.

"You didn't do that bad for the first day. But you really have to work on your stamina," Natasha said as she stretched in front of me, "In a few months you could be pretty fit."

"A few _months?_" I could feel my whole body pulsing, "No, I did not even want to do this for one _day_! I thought we were going to work on just me using my powers!"

"Wouldn't you want a strong body before you want stronger powers?" Natasha said as she slowly stood on her arms and balanced herself perfectly.

I gaped at her for a moment before I sat up, "I can't wait a few months. Besides, all I need is practice, not a workout from hell."

Natasha began pushing herself up and down, "Are you sure that's how you want to go about this? This might make the whole process easier."

"Trust me; I don't think I can go about it any other way. I mean, look at you guys! You're doing pushups _upside down_. Look at Steve, he's on the _ceiling_ doing sit ups _upside down_. And Thor, what the fuck, is it even humanly possible for someone to pick up that much weight?" I say as I pointed to everyone.

"Well, Thor isn't human," Natasha grunted.

"I'm starting to think I'm the only human here," I huffed as I lay on my back again.

"Alright," Natasha said as she lithely landed on her feet, "Have it your way. But we might as well start tomorrow since you need to rest now."

"Thank you!" I sighed as I tried to stretch, only to hiss in pain and stay down.

"Is that all you will be doing little Sara?" Thor's voice called as he walked over to Natasha and I.

"Pretty much. I have no desire to kill myself," I sighed as I place my hands behind my head for a pillow. "And, you know, you can just call me Sara," I addressed as I glance up at his gigantic form.

"But you are little," Thor said cocking his head to the side.

"I'm not that little! I'm five-three! Ok, maybe compared to you guys, that's kind of short," I say as I slowly scramble to my feet and stare up at Thor's smiling face, "But you guys are like model-esque looking beings!"

"And yet you are still little," Thor said patting my head, I winced and pulled away.

"Haha, very funny" I say dryly.

"So, are we done for the day?" Steve asked suddenly appearing next to us, wiping his face with his towel again. _If only I were a towel._

"Sara is, I'm not," Natasha said as she walked over to the weights.

Steve raised his eyebrows at Natasha, "She's something."

I clenched my jaw, trying not to feel hurt by what he said as I forced a smile on my face, "Yeah, she's great."

"Friends! I grow hungry; will you two join me in the feasting halls?" Thor asked.

"Yeah, I could eat. You coming, Sara?" Steve asked.

I smiled, "Can I shower first?"

…

After taking a shower, I walked over to the cafeteria to meet up with Thor and Steve. It wasn't hard to find them, and just like yesterday, the hushed voices grew louder when I walked in. I stared at the ground as I made my way towards them.

"Hey guys," I said glancing at the crowd.

"Hello! Steve of Stars has already grabbed you a plate of Midgardian delicacies." Thor said as he sat in front of a large tray of steak, mashed potatoes and steamed broccoli.

"Thank you," I said shyly as I take a seat next to Steve. I glanced over at him, still feeling awed that I was even seeing him in real life.

"No problem, how've you been?" he asked as he ate.

"Good," I said bashfully, picking at my mashed potatoes.

"Hope it wasn't too bad today," He said taking a bite of steak.

"No, it was ok. Well, it'll be ok tomorrow" I stumbled over my words as I take a sip of water he got me. _Boys do that for friends, right? He's just being nice…right?_ I thought to myself. I ignored the part of me that wanted him to be more than nice, that wanted him to- I shook the thought away as I stuffed my mouth with mashed potatoes.

"Ah, yes, I have been hearing many things about your great powers, little Sara," Thor said after taking an inhumanly long drag of soda.

"Oh, hah, they're not that great," I said shaking my head as I sliced my steak up.

"Don't say that, they're pretty impressive," Steve said turning to me. I felt my heartbeat quicken at his attention, giving him a nervous smile.

"Thank you," I said as I take a bite of steak.

"What is your power like, my friend?" Thor asked, a curious expression on his face.

"I'm not sure what you mean," I said as I sipped on some water.

"What does it feel like when you use your powers?" Thor asked.

I was quiet for a few moments, really wondering how to answer his question. I looked up into the ceiling, trying to come up with the right words to say, "It's like…when I feel energy inside me, my whole body is tightening and loosening at the same time. It's like I'm lightheaded and thinking so clearly all at once. I feel like I can do anything. I feel strong… It's ok, I guess," I said looking down when I saw them staring at me with their undivided attention.

"That sounds wonderful! How come you have not mastered them yet?" Thor asked.

"I practiced a little. I just didn't see the point of it all, you know? I thought I'd never have to use them so my main priority was to make sure I never lost control and hurt someone," I said still staring down at my plate. A strand of my hair fell in front of my face and I slowly pushed it behind my ear and glanced over at Steve whose eyes looked slightly poignant as he stared down at me. I put more food into my mouth as I looked away.

"I see, well, it is good that you are training now!" Thor's jolly voice said, making me look up at his happy face as he shoveled food into his mouth.

"Yeah, I guess it is." I shrugged as I continue to eat. We sat in silence for a few moments before I asked, "So what can you do?"

"I am the God of Thunder," Thor answered raising his hammer, "I use strength and lightening to fight my battles."

I raised my eyebrows, "Fancy. So, you must be even stronger than Loki, and that guy packs a punch."

"Did my brother harm you?" Thor asked, concern growing on his features.

I pressed my lips together as I swallowed the food in my mouth, "No more than anyone else, I think." I glanced over at Steve, whose jaw was clenched and his hand tightly gripping his knife and fork.

"I am terribly sorry on behalf of my brother. He is…lost right now. I pray every day that he will see the light through the darkness he has surrounded himself with." Thor actually looked genuinely sad as he looked down.

"Well, I mean, it wasn't that bad. I've been beat up worse," I said, trying to be convincing and hoping it would make him feel better.

Thor gave me a small smile, "You do not have to lie for my brother. He has many crimes to answer for."

"So he's in trouble for trying to take over Asgard and the stuff he's done here, right?" I ask.

"Aye, and for trying to destroy Jotunheim," Thor said gravely.

"Jotunheim?" Steve asked.

"It is another realm with its own race," Thor answered.

"Wait, Loki tried to destroy another _race?_" I asked my face widening in horror.

"Aye," Thor said taking a drag of his soda.

"How is one guy going to destroy a race?" I asked.

"With the Bifrost," Thor answered.

"A what?"

"It's a bridge that connects Asgard to earth, and apparently other worlds," Steve answered.

"And he used it to practically destroy a planet? Oh my god, what happened?" I asked leaning forward.

"I had to destroy the Bifrost," Thor said simply.

"You…destroyed a _bridge_ that connects all the worlds together?..._How_?" I asked, my mind racing with all this information.

"With my hammer, what else?" Thor said his mouth full of food.

I blinked, "Of course, whatever was I thinking," I said sarcastically as I leaned back into my seat, crossing my arms and shook my head.

"Seems crazy right?" Steve asked, though he had a smile on his face.

"Just as crazy as saving the world from an alien invasion," I laughed, letting a small smile coming to my face.

"Alien invasion?" Thor asked.

"It's nothing," I said, taking another bite of steak, not having the heart to tell him that we all thought he was an alien.

"Ah, ok," Thor said taking another large bite of food.

I sat quietly in my own thoughts while Thor and Steve tried to chit chat idly. It was pretty weird that I was sitting next to Captain America and Thor. I had a lot to tell my family when I got the chance.

A sudden thought came to mind as I sipped on my water. _Loki's even more dangerous than I thought…what kind of guy is he? What is he capable of?_ "So… you said that you're the God of Thunder, and Loki's the God of Mischief, right? What does that mean? He's unbelievably good at pranks?"

"Loki uses sorcery as a means to execute his plans." Thor explained.

Steve and eye shared a wide eyed glance, "Wait…like _magic?"_ I asked.

"Yes." Thor said as he took a huge bite out of a heavily buttered piece of bread.

"But…I mean, magic isn't real." I said, raising my eyebrows.

"Did you not think I was real until yesterday, little Sara?" Thor asked giving me a smile.

I let out a small laugh, "Still working on it, to be honest."

"In Asgard, magic is just as real as the science you use on Midgard," Thor explained, "Loki has mastered sorcery, though it is often looked down upon in Asgard."

"Why?" Steve asked.

"In Asgard, we fight with our own fists and weapons, not hide behind tricks. Not that my brother isn't a good fighter." Thor said.

I pressed my hand against my forehead, "So, he's like a psychotic Harry Potter. Great." Steve and Thor looked at me questioningly, "Oh, right. Uh, sorry, harry potter is a book and movie franchise about Harry, who can do magic, and goes on amazing, brave adventures to save the world. Though it's so much better than how I'm making it sound, I'll let you borrow my copy." I told Steve, feeling my heart skip a beat when he smiled. _Am I actually acting normal around this guy? Better not jinks it. _

Steve's face turned thoughtful, then intense as he said, "There has to be a way for us to get him to tell us where the tesseract could be."

"Loki will not easily give up the whereabouts of the tesseract." Thor said gravely.

"Yeah, but have you tried talking to him? Do you think you can get it out of him?" Steve asked. _Here we go again,_ I think to myself trying to focus on the food in front of me instead of the conversation.

"I have tried, but I do not know if I can. He means to seek vengeance against me. It was no coincidence that he has chosen Midgard to rule, given my allegiance to it," Thor answered. I quietly sipped on my water, unsure what to say, so I decided not to say anything.

"There has to be a way." Steve said again.

I picked at my mashed potatoes, "I thought you said Tony and Bruce were looking for the tesseract," I said softly.

"Yes, but the sooner we find it, the better. If we can get him to tell us where it is, then that could save us time, and hopefully lives," Steve said.

I shrugged, "If you say so."

"What? You don't think we should question him?" Steve asked.

"I just don't think he'd answer. In the jet…I tried talking to him and he just…he was so angry and told me not to try to figure out his plans," I said as I stared down at my plate.

"But he did tell you a part of it. He said he wanted to use your power take over the world," Steve said.

"Yeah, he said he'd use me for his tesseract, though I'm not sure what I can do, it probably has way more energy than me, anyways." I shrugged again.

"So you're the only one he's said anything to." Steve said.

"Please tell me this isn't leading me into trying to talk to him again," I pleaded.

"It's the opposite. I want you to stay away from him. For all we know we could be playing right into a trap. He's already said he has a plan that involves you, the best way to make sure we don't play into it is to make sure you and him are completely separated." Steve said. I felt my heart swell slightly, because it felt like he wasn't just trying to protect the world…he was trying to protect me to. _Or maybe I'm just over exaggerating. _

"Well, it's not like I want to be anywhere near him anyways. No offense." I said apologetically to Thor.

"It is alright. I fear what Steve of Stars says is correct, for your safety, it is best for you to stay away from Loki, and we will do our best to keep you safe until we find the tesseract." Thor said his tone serious.

I suddenly started to feel nervous, "You don't think he'll get out, right?" I asked.

"No, S.H.I.E.L.D has everything under control. This is just an extra precaution." Steve said.

I was beginning to wonder what I got myself into again. _There's nothing I can do now,_ I think to myself, "Fine. Whatever you guys think is best," I said, reaching into my pocket to check my phone, only to see it wasn't there. "Crap," I whispered as I checked all of my pockets, _did I leave it in my room?_

"What's wrong?" Steve asked.

"I forgot my phone in my room…I think," I said as I stood up, "I need to call my family. I didn't even tell them I was Okay yesterday."

"Oh, okay. Well, I can walk you to your room, if you'd like." Steve offered looking up at me.

I felt myself blush again as I saw him stare up at me with his blue eyes. _Is this real life?_ I think to myself. I let out a nervous chuckle, "I-I, you don't have to. I'm cool." I said even though I kind of like the thought of him doing that for me.

"It is only polite for a man to escort a maiden to her room," Thor said, though he winked at me, making my blush deepen.

"I-I-I, sure if you want," I said as I looked at the ceiling and tried to tell myself to get a grip.

"Good," He said standing up and leading me out of the cafeteria.

"Until we meet again, little Sara," Thor said waving at me.

"Bye," I waved.

…

"You didn't really have to walk me to my room, you know," I pointed out as we near my door.

"It was no trouble," Steve said giving me a smile, "I wanted to."

"You did?" I asked, my heart racing unwillingly.

"Yeah, of course," Steve said as he stood in the hallway and pulled his hands behind his back, "We're a team."

I tried not to let my heart shrivel at his words as I forced a smile on my face, "Right. Well, thanks. I'll see you tomorrow," I said as I walked in my door

"Alright, bright an early," he said as he started to walk away.

"Have a good night," I waved, "Oh! Wait!" I ran inside my room and looked at my bookshelf and grabbed a book, "Here. It's Harry Potter, the first one. It's good." I panted.

Steve smiled as he took it from my hands, "Books nowadays have interesting covers," he said.

"Yeah, I guess they do," I smiled.

"Well, have a nice night, Sara," Steve nodded as he walked away. I watched him walk away for a moment before I closed my door and ran to my bed, where my phone was thankfully laying. Or not so thankfully from the amount of missed calls, voicemails and text messages I had. I sighed, not even looking at them as I called the least hostile one of the bunch, not even having to wait for two dial tones before she picked up.

"Are you, Okay? Why haven't you answered your phone?" Laura's worried voice called out to me.

"I'm sorry, a lot's happened and I was just so tired and busy," I sigh as I settle into my bed, holding Mr. Bear close.

"To busy to send a text?" Laura asked, a bit of anger coming out.

"I know, I'm sorry," I apologized, already wanting to confess what happened. "It's just that-"

"Is that Sara? Give me the phone, I have some things to say," Maria's voice called out, making me stop. _This is going to be a long conversation_, I thought to myself.

"What?! I was talking to her first," Laura whined.

"I'm the oldest. Give it to me," Maria said, for once sounding very serious.

Laura sighed, "I'll talk to you in a bit, okay, Sara?"

I could hear the shuffling of the phone before Maria shrieked into my ear, "Where have you been, huh? Why haven't you answered your phone? Do you know how _worried_ we've been? Mom's been crying for hours and I was just about to call the police!"

I winced at her words, feeling incredibly guilty, "I'm sorry, but hey, at least I'm okay, right? I forgot my phone, that's all."

"You can't do that to us, okay? The only reason we let you go is because we thought we'd always know you were safe…God, Sara, I thought you had…I thought…," Maria's voice started to break towards the end, making me bury my face into Mr. Bear.

"I'm sorry…don't cry, I'm okay. I'm really, really, really, really sorry. Can someone tell, mom I'm okay?" I asked softly.

"Go tell mom Sara's okay," Maria said thickly to Laura, I guessed, "I'm glad you're safe. What happened?"

I was quiet for a moment, considering about telling her everything that happened. I held Mr. Bear tightly, shutting my eyes to stop the tears that wanted to come out, "Nothing really. The meeting lasted all afternoon and I was so tired I fell asleep without calling. Then today I was…helping them look for the tesseract and Steve offered to help me train with my powers," I lied. _They can't know what happened…they'd end up wanting me to come home…even though that doesn't sound too bad…but I can't leave! What if something happens or Loki finds out about my family? No. I can't risk it. _

"Oh, thank God, I thought, I don't know that guy, what was his name? Blokie? Whatever that creep's name is, I thought something happened with him," she sighed in relief, "But don't do that, I almost got a heart attack…Wait, your learning how to use your powers?"

I actually laughed, though it was a little hollow since she pretty much hit the mark with what happened, "I'm really sorry. And uh,…yeah kind of. I don't know, Steve offered to help but all we did today was work out." I said.

Maria sighed again before she started to say, "It's fine-"

"Is that her? Let me talk to her, _now_," my mom's voice called in the background, filling me with dread. _Ruh Roh. _

"Mom, it's okay, she just forgot her phone, she's fine," Maria said calmly.

"I want to talk to her," my mom's voice said coming closer, without warning her voice was in my ear, "_mija?_ Is it really you?"

I shut my eyes again, "Yeah, mom, it's me, I'm okay."

"_Why _did you forget your phone? You know I like to call you to check up on you," she demanded.

I pressed my palm against my forehead, "Well, it's not like I did it on purpose. Things happen and I'm sorry. I won't forget it anymore, but I'm really busy so the only time I can call you is at night when a lot of stuff isn't going on…mom?" I called out when she didn't say anything.

"…I'm so happy your, okay. My baby's okay, thank you lord," She said as she began to pray. I closed my eyes with her, thanking God that I was okay to, "Oh…my goodness. Is it okay over there? Are they feeding you enough? Do you want us to visit and bring you some food?" she asked.

I shook my head and smiled, "Everything great, mom. And don't worry, they're giving me plenty of food," I said as I stood up and walked over to the bottle of aspirin on my counter, popping a few out and drinking them with water.

"Your friends called, checking to see how you were. They said they texted you, but you didn't answer, and that's when I started to worry," she said as I looked through my phone, sure enough Rebecca and Breanne did text me. I rubbed my forehead, realizing I never even told them I was leaving, even though I messaged Jen several times how sorry I was, she wasn't on my unread list.

"Did Jen call? What did you tell them?" I yawned, already wanting to take a nap after everything.

"No, _mija_, she didn't," _Damn…she's still mad at me, _"I told them you went to visit your Tia in San Diego and that you're probably just busy. But call them back because they're bugging me," my mom ordered.

"Oh, alright, I was going to anyways," I laughed, "Are you doing, okay?"

"I'm fine; I just wish you were home. Do you know when you're coming back?" she asked, making me wince, because I didn't really know the answer myself.

"Ummm, Dr. Banner said we might find the tesseract in a week, maybe two, we're not sure," I said idly.

"I hope it's a week instead of two, make sure to tell me so I can make your favorite when you get home," she said, making me miss her even more. I tried to imagine her smell and warmth, holding Mr. Bear closer.

"Mom, I have too many favorites," I reminded.

"I don't care, it'll be special," my mom proclaimed.

"Okay, mom, can we talk to her now?" Maria's voice called out.

"Can't we all talk together?" My mom inquired.

"No! We have to talk sister stuff, and if you're here we'll never get any of the juicy details!" Maria argued.

"Juicy details? What is she talking about, Sara," my mom said, suspicion leaking into her voice.

I rubbed the bridge of my nose, "Mom its _nothing_. Maria is just being an idiot."

"What else is new," my mom said, I could practically hear the rolling in her eyes.

"What are you guys talking about?" Maria's voice called.

"Nothing, _mija,_ and alright, you girls win. Sara, make sure to let us know how you are, at least send a text, okay?" my mom said.

"Sure, Mom," I sighed.

"I love you, baby," My mom cooed.

"I love you too," I laughed, listening to the phone shuffle.

"Get your laptop out so we can Skype again," Maria's voice said into my ear. I immediately complied, and created the connection, "Whoa! You look so tired!" Maria shouted.

"Hey, Sara," Laura waved.

"Thanks for the compliment, Maria." I retorted, "And hey, Laura, how've you been?"

"Good, just college stuff," Laura smiled.

"I'm good to, before you ask. We're all good, is that established? Okay, good! So, spill! What's the four-one-one on that sexy ass slice of American pie?" Maria interjected.

I covered my face with my hands, "Oh my god, your relentless! _Nothing_! We're just friends!"

"Oh? So you haven't done _anything_ with him?" Maria asked wryly, her eyebrows rising suggestively.

"You made up?" Laura inquired, nudging Maria out of the way.

I slowly smiled, "Yeah, we did. He was really nice about it."

"Yeah, that's why he offered to 'train' with you," Maria said nudging Laura back, "Man if that was me, I'd accidently 'trip' on top of him and he'd be like 'Oh, no, miss, are you okay?' and then I'd be like, 'Oh! I am now…because of you!' and then I'd lean down and show him my-"

"Ok, stop! That's disgusting! I don't even want to know the end of that sentence. He was just being nice and offered to help. Besides we weren't even alone, Natasha and Thor were there," I said covering my face.

"Thor?" Laura asked, her face coming into view, "Like, God of Thunder, Thor?"

"Yeah, apparently there's some aliens who think they're Gods and all the Norse gods are real," I sigh, leaning against the wall.

"_What?_" they shout in unison.

"Yeah, and they use magic over there and it's just…unbelievable," I beamed, shaking my head.

"Wow," Laura breathed, "Did you get to meet Tony Stark?"

"I did, he even save-ahem, saw my powers. He said they were cool," I coughed, mentally berating myself for almost letting the truth slip out.

"_See?_ Are you, like, the popular kid over there?" Maria bubbled, leaning closer to the camera.

"Hah, as if. Oh, and I also met Bruce Banner! He's really nice," I smiled, "And so…brilliant."

"I thought he would be," Laura grinned, "I hope I get to meet him."

"Maybe when this is all over," I beamed.

"Okay, enough of the other superheroes! Tell us more about Steve!" Maria begged.

I bit my lip and smiled, "He's so…nice…and brave. He's just," I sighed, putting my hand to my chest, "Amazing. He was everything and more than I could ever dream of…"

"Somebody's in _love_," Maria sang, making me blush.

"It's not love…it's…admiration. Anybody would feel the way I'm feeling around their hero," I protested awkwardly.

"Do you know how he feels about you?" Laura asked, her head tilting to the side. Maria looked at me expectantly.

"Well…not really. I mean, yesterday he said I was like one of the guys," I said shaking my head.

"Ouch," Maria uttered.

I shook my head, "But then he was so nice to me afterwards and we sort of had some heart to heart where I told him how I felt about everything and he was so…soothing. And today when we were going to train he…I….I don't know we had some sort of moment and then he walked me to my room and I let him borrow one of my books. I don't know, he's just being friendly, right?" I babbled, covering my reddening cheeks.

"Wait, wait, wait, _what?_ What _kind_ of moment? Did you try to kiss him _again_?" Maria drilled.

"I _never _tried to kiss him, alright?! See, this is why I didn't want to talk to you about it," I moaned, covering my face with Mr. Bear.

"Ignore Maria, what kind of moment?" Laura asked soothingly.

I sighed before I looked up, "Well, I decided to put a little make up on and he noticed so he, like, kind of, touched my cheek and said I looked better without it," I grumble, my face feeling like an impossible temperature of embarrassment from remembering it and having to say it out loud.

"_OH MY GOD_! He's into you, there's no other explanation!" Maria squealed, waving her arms around, "This is so exciting, I wish I was there! Ahhh!"

Laura smiled, cupping her chin under her hands, "Do you like him? Be honest."

I covered my face, "I don't _know_," I wailed.

"You do know, you just don't want to think about it," Laura disagreed, I looked up to see them both staring at me seriously, making me gulp in nervousness, "C'mon. You can tell us."

"Yeah, we'll only make fun of you a little," Maria smirked, causing Laura to nudge her.

"We won't, and we won't judge you either," Laura soothed.

I pressed my lips together and shut my eyes, "I…I don't know… Maybe a little…but…it's scary. And how can I already like him when I barely know him?"

"That's the thing, you've known him since you were eight," Laura pointed out.

"You've loved him since you were eight. I have a video of you telling me you were going to marry him," Maria chuckled.

"Don't _remind _me," I wailed again, "I was just a kid."

"And now you're an adult and you've met him for real…and you like him," Laura confirmed softly making me grab my cheeks in despair.

"And now you just have to put on that kinky suit in front of him so he'll ask you to marry him and you can make beautiful super babies and live happily ever after," Maria sighed.

"_Maria_!" I snapped, "This isn't funny!"

"What are you going to do?" Laura asked, steering us away from each other.

I pressed my lips together and frowned, "Nothing."

"_What?"_ They shout in unison.

"C'mon, dude, when was the last time you liked someone?" Maria asked.

"Don't do this just because you're scared," Laura begged.

"Go out with him so you can tell me about your sex life!" Maria commanded.

"Take a chance! This could be your shot at happiness again," Laura concluded softly, "You don't even want to _try?_"

I shook my head, "No. Not with him. He's too…perfect. I could never hurt him."

"You won't," Maria said softly, I turned to her seeing her face empathetic for once, "I know you won't. I can feel it in my bones; this is the guy for you! Please don't do this to yourself…"

I was quiet for a few moments before I sighed, "Even if I did want to do something about this…I'd take it slow…like ice berg slow."

"So then do that! Don't just sit there like a wallflower and not live your life!" Maria interjected.

"I don't even know if he officially likes me!" I snapped.

"Oh, he likes you. I have no doubt in mind," Maria beamed, Laura nodded. I felt my heart racing at the possibility. I was…excited…and I had butterflies at the thought. And it really irritated me.

"Okay, whatever. I…I'm so tired. I'll call you guys tomorrow, I really need to get some sleep," I yawned.

"Okay, but put on something sexy to sleep in, in case he comes to visit you at night!" Maria ordered.

"I'm _not_ doing that," I glared.

"Be safe," Laura said softly.

"I will," I smiled.

"Have sweet dreams about Captain America. I hope you get to see the beautiful curve of his cock-"I interrupted Maria by disconnecting. I closed my laptop and laid down, sighing as I stretched to curl up next to Mr. Bear.

_Do I really like him? I mean he's nice…and handsome…and brave…and I feel safe when I'm with him. Those are good things…right? But he probably doesn't really like me anyways…and that's okay…right? No…it's not okay. _I bury my face in my pillow, _crap, do I really like him? No! This is not good! Better stay away from him. Maybe it will go away if I do._ And with that plan in motion, I moved under the covers and settled down to sleep.

…

I found myself walking down the halls, taking several turns, not really knowing where I was going. It wasn't that I cared; it was almost as if I was moving without any real thought about it. When I actually began to realize that I was going nowhere, I saw a light at the end of the hallway I was walking down. I followed it, feeling as if the light was calling me closer and closer until I found myself in a white circular room.

Suddenly the walls faded to black. I gasped, backing away only to realize I was at an edge. Adrenaline pumped into my heart as I lunged forward so I was as far away from the edge as possible. My breathing became hitched as I looked around, seeing no way out.

"So nice of you to come," A familiar velvet voice said from behind me. I scrambled to my feet, whipping around to see Loki standing right behind me. I gasped again, backing away until I was on a different edge, Loki blocking any way of escape, "Will you serve me?" he whispered, his eyes boring into me, his menacing aura making my legs tremble in fear.

"Let me go!" I said through clenched teeth, trying to move around him without touching the edge.

His green eyes narrowed as he pushed me, making me shout and fall backwards. He caught the front of my shirt at the last second, my feet barely touching the edge as I panted, my heart in my ears as I looked down, seeing nothing but darkness for me to fall into.

"Serve me or parish!" He snarled, letting my shirt loosen out of his hand, making me fall an inch further.

I gripped his hands tightly, "Stop! Let me go, now!" I shouted, clawing at his armored arms.

"Serve me!" he roared, gripping my hair tightly.

"No!" I shouted back, trying to struggle out of his grip.

"Then perish!" he shouted before he threw me down the dark abyss, screaming boring into my ears as I fell.

…

I gasped for air as I sat up, untangling the damp blankets around me, realizing that I had broken into a cold sweat. I looked around the room, eerily feeling like I was being watched as I stumbled out of bed, staggering to turn on the lights. I looked around, gasping as I saw no one, relief flooding into me.

I leaned against my desk and suddenly noticed my newly laminated comics, wrapped in a spangled ribbon with a note on it.

_Hey, Sara. Sorry I didn't catch you in person to give these to you! Hope you like the job! Let me know next time you and Steve are going to eat, I want to come with! Best, Phil._

I smiled at the note, putting it in my Captain America box to keep it safe. I sighed, leaning against the wall and changed out of her damp regular pajamas and into a tank top with cotton short. I walked over to my bed and sat down, trying not to think about my awful nightmare. _Jesus that was creepy, _I thought to myself as I reached for my phone and saw it was two in the morning and I wasn't sleepy at all. I moved around on my bed, stood up and walked around. I reached for a book on my bookshelf, skimming a page before I put it back. I sat on my bed and tried listening to my iPod, but to no avail. Even music wasn't distracting me.

_Maybe I just need a walk_, I thought to myself as I threw on a hoodie and slippers. I slowly opened the door to my room, looking around for anyone and walked out.

After turning a few corners and passing a few odd soldiers, or Agents, whatever they were called, I found myself passing the cafeteria. It was then I realized how hungry I was. _Maybe I just need to eat_, I thought as I walked inside the empty cafeteria. I walked over to the empty register.

"Hello? Is it open?" I call out. Suddenly I heard some clanging of pots in the background, making my stomach gurgle at the possibility of someone cooking in there. _Well, maybe they can make extra for me_, I hoped as I found my way around the counter and walked into the kitchens, "Hello?" I call again, hearing no answer as I walk into the brightly lit room. I saw someone looking in the fridge, though I couldn't tell who since they were behind the refrigerator door. I walked over to the door and peered over, "HELLO!" I said.

"Ah! Sara?" Steve said standing up, making me blush. _No, no! I'm supposed to be avoiding him!_, "What are you doing up?" he asked leaning over the door.

I stepped away, making a smile come to my face, "I, uh, ahem, I couldn't sleep and then I got hungry. You?" I asked, shuffling my feet, looking down and realized I was wearing my monkey face slippers and hoped he wouldn't look down.

"I slept for seventy years. I hate sleeping now," he says pulling out some ham and a jar of pickles, "And I'm always hungry," he said as he set I down on the island in the middle of the kitchen, "Would you like a sandwich?"

A part of me wanted to just say no and leave, but the other part of me that was much stronger said, "I would, actually. Thank you," I say taking a seat onto the stool at the side. Steve pulled out some bread and started preparing the food.

"So, what's up? Why couldn't you sleep?" he asked, looking up with concern.

I cupped my hands under my chin, "I had a nightmare, that's all." I sighed.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked, placing my sandwich on a plate, "Pickle?"

I nod, "Yes, please. And it's stupid." I shake my head as he handed me a plate.

Steve walked back to the fridge and pulled out a carton of milk and poured a glass, sliding it over to me, "I'm sure it's not. You can tell me about it." He said as he started making his own sandwich. I looked down, and peered at the creation Steve made just for me.

_He's into you, there's no doubt in my mind, _Maria's voice echoed in my head, making me blush.

"It, uh, I don't know, it was just Loki…he was trying to get to me and stuff," I say as I slowly take a bite, smiling at the simple, yet tasty flavor.

Steve sat beside me, laying his hand on my shoulder, surprising me when I didn't feel the instinct to move away, "Hey, I thought I told you that you didn't have to worry about him."

I look down at my sandwich as I talk, "I know, and I thought I was okay to. I mean, I didn't even _think_ about him that much yesterday and then I had this nightmare. I know it shouldn't mean anything but it freaked me out," I sighed

Steve gave my shoulder a comforting squeeze before removing it, "It's okay to be freaked out. But I want you to know that I'm going to be right there, standing between Loki and you if it ever comes to that. I'd never let a gal like you get hurt." He said taking a bite out of his sandwich.

I didn't think it was possible for my heart to ache as much as it was, "Really? You'd do that for me?" I asked softly.

"Of course," he said before taking a sip of his milk.

"But you don't even know me," I shook my head.

"I know enough. I know you're brave when you have to be, intelligent, kind, giving and honest. But most importantly, you're my friend." he said patting my hand and smiled, "So don't worry so much."

I blushed at his compliment, "T-thank you…that means a lot." I eat the sandwich he made me, wishing my heart would stop beating so fast just because I could feel the warmth of him next to me.

"It's no problem at all. Hey, that book you gave me sure is something." He said taking another bite.

"Oh, do you like it?"I asked quietly, trying to get my mind away from his lips, which was hard because I was looking at his face.

"I do, I like it a lot, I'm halfway through already," he smiled.

I let out a chuckle, "Really? I'll let you borrow the rest then."

"Maybe I should give you a book to read to," Steve said idly as he drank his milk.

I bit my lip, "That would be nice," I said, trying to not feel so happy.

"It's the least I could do," he smiled.

"When you're done with the first one, you should watch the first movie," I added.

"I suppose I should. Do you know any theater that's showing it?" he asked, making me laugh.

"They're all out of theaters already, but there's ways to watch it at home," I answered.

"Really. Could you show me?" he asked, his head tilting to the side. It was like he was a Labrador and I just wanted to run my hands through his hair, touch his beautiful cheeks bones, lean up until I could feel his breath mingling with mine-"Sara? You okay? You look like you're trying to make a Brainchild," he laughed.

"Huh?" I asked raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"Sorry," he laughed again, and ran his hand through his hair, "I just meant it looked like you were thinking really hard."

"Oh, I, haha, I'm sorry," I said embarrassed, "Yeah, I'll show you how to watch your own movie. Do you have a laptop?"

"A what?" he asked, taking the last bite out of his sandwich.

"Oh, never mind, we'll use mine. Or, I mean, you can borrow mine if you want to watch it by yourself," I said shifting around in my seat awkwardly.

"No… no, I don't mind watching it with you. That'd be pretty nice. There isn't anyone I can hang out with here anyways," he said drinking the last of his milk.

"You don't hang out with Thor, Tony or Bruce?" I asked.

"Thor's been busy, and it gets kind of hard to always hang out with him since he always wants to spar. And Bruce is always with Tony and…we don't get along," he brooded.

"How come?" I asked, leaning forward.

"He's not the kind of guy I'd want to hang around with. He's arrogant and selfish," He grumbled.

I played with the edge of my plate, "Well…he's here working with us. And he's not that bad. I like him," I softly disagreed.

"Well…he's nice to you," Steve said stretching, making his shirt cling to him. _Sweet Jesus, _"Are you done?" he asked looking down at my empty plate.

"Oh, yeah, thanks," I said I say sipping on the remainder of my milk. I let out a yawn and rested my head propped up on my hand.

"You getting sleepy?" Steve asked walking back over to me.

"A little," I say stifling a yawn. I felt so comfortable with him, all my anxiety washed away.

"How about I walk you to your room again?" Steve suggested, holding his hand out to me.

I looked down at his hand and slowly let mine touch it as he helped me down my stool, "Thank you," I whispered.

"Oh, dang, I forgot you don't like touching people," He said rubbing the back of his neck in apprehension, "I'm sorry."

I looked up at him and smiled, "You know what? It's really okay. I think I'm getting better at it."

"Really? That's good," he said as we walked out of the kitchens and out into the hallway, "Are you ready to really get started tomorrow?"

I laughed, "As long as I don't have to work out like I did today, then I'm sure I'll be okay."

Steve let out a smile, "You did good today, I'm serious!" he laughed at the look of disbelief on my face.

"Well, I just hope I actually do make progress," I sighed as we drew closer and closer to my room.

"I think you'll do great," He smiled, patting me encouragingly on the back, "I think your power is more impressive than anyone's here."

"What?! No, no, no. Everyone is so much better than me, especially you! You're the perfect specimen of a human, and Iron Man is just, ugh, bad ass, and then there's Thor who's as strong as a god, and man," I shook my head, "I can't compare myself to you guys."

"So don't," Steve said as we walked down the hallway that held my room, "You don't have to compare yourself to us. You're already amazing on your own." He placed his hands on my shoulder and leaned down so we were eye level, as we stood outside my room, "One day you're going to look back at this and smile. Because you're going to do great things and be the best one out of all of us," he said, his blue eyes looking into mine.

I felt like my heart was in my throat, "Do you really believe that?" I breathed.

"Of course I do," he said moving his hand up, his thumb grazing my cheek and ruffled my hair, "Now get some sleep. We're going to do a lot of work tomorrow."

I opened my door, and glanced at Steve who was smiling down at me. I rubbed the back of my neck and smiled up at him, "Thank you. For everything. You made me feel so much better," I softly said.

"It was no trouble," he smiled, "Have a good night," he said as he walked away.

"Bye," I whisper as I walk into my room and close my door.

I pulled off my hoodie and crawled into bed, snuggling close to Mr. Bear and closed my eyes.

_I love you_, I think softly to myself as Steve's face floated around my mind.

I sat bolt right up, "_Shit._" I hissed.

…

**Ohhh snap! Love is filling in the air for Sara! But there's also danger. Dun, Dun, DUN! How strong will Sara get? Will Sara and Steve get closer? What's Loki up to? What's going to happen next?!**

**So that's it for this chapter. Can I just say, Chris Evans is such a cutie! *Sigh* I'm such and Evanger :D Anyways, I hope you guys liked this chapter! Let me know what you think, give me some suggestions, make my day! Thanks for reading!**

**Until next time,**

**Cozy**


	6. Chapter 6

**I know this is pretty late for me to ask, but did you guys see the Iron Man 3 trailer?! I saw it a while ago, but I just had to make sure everyone saw it, because asdlkgjs'gsg;fdg I can't freaking wait guys *Flails around* this one is going to be so good! Actually they're all going to be good because now they have to prove that they're all as awesome when they're alone as when they're fighting together. **

**Man, just felt like bringing that up.**

**Anyways, here's the next revised chapter, hope you enjoy it! **

**I do not own any of Marvel's stuff. I'm just letting them play with my OC. I'll let them go home when they're done. **

…

"Um, are all of you just going to watch me?" I said as a soldier brought in a large trashcan with fire in it to the center of the barracks.

"We just want to see how you are with using energy you already know how to manipulate", Natasha called through a microphone, "For now, let's start with fire."

"Ok", I called, trying not to smile as they were a good fifty feet away from me. Thor was looking at me excitedly. He had not seen my powers and was eager for having a front row seat. Natasha and Steve stood expectantly, waiting. I looked at Steve and he smiled when he noticed I was looking at him. My heart skipped a beat and I let myself smile back as I turned to the task at hand. _This is not good…what is wrong with me? _

I slowly walked towards the trash can and looked into the fire, raising my hands above the heat, and immediately began to drain it. I felt the tingling sensation flow through me as all my muscles tightened and relaxed all around me. Taking a deep breath as I held onto the energy, letting it swirl around inside of me until I felt secure that I had a good hold on it.

"So, what now?" I called as I watched the webs of energy flow between my fingers.

"You're going to practice your aim and the amount of energy you use on those practice dummies at towards the right of you," Natasha's voice called. I looked in the direction she told me to and felt the energy move to my hands, looking down as they began to glow. I made a ball of energy, letting it float around my hand as I stared hard at the dummies. I slowly raised my right hand, pulling it back, taking a deep breath before I threw it as hard as I could; watching it fly across the room at its target. I rolled the ball in my left hand into my right hand and grunted as I threw it hard. One took the head clean off, with it landing in mostly ashes. The other took the body with it and left it burning on the ground. I let myself smile at my work.

"Okay, try making some more powerful than others." Natasha ordered. I complied with what she said, some blasts merely pushing the dummies back, others causing small explosions. It wasn't that hard if I concentrated. But my head was starting to hurt again. I rubbed my forehead as I walked over to the group. Steve gave me a thumb up and I mirrored his actions. _Just act normal. Don't say too much, this is going to go away_, he walked over to me and smiled, _please let this go away. _My heart was beating harder by having him closer to me.

"How'd I do?" I asked as took a seat on a chair by them.

"Perfect. It seems as if your biggest problem is getting used to absorbing more energy. It's like a muscle, you just have to flex it," Natasha said, writing down something on a clip board. I tried to lean over to see when she was writing but she turned away. I raised an eyebrow, ready to say something.

"Amazing! Let us try lighting next", Thor came forward energetically, clasping my shoulder and dragged me to the center of the room.

"Wait, what do you mean?" I asked nervously as he pulled me with him.

"I will throw lightening at you and then you will catch it!" he said, moving his right arm up and held it there, beaming brightly.

"Uh…you know, I never tried lightening, only like electricity, from, like, light bulbs or batteries. So I have no idea if this will even work, for all we know I could fry us all or more importantly, you could just end up frying me…um, are you listening?" I called as a ringing came to the air and suddenly Thor's hammer flew across the room and landed in his hand. I felt my mouth slowly open in awe. I never got used to these things.

"I have faith in you, Little Sara. You show great promise in your powers. Be not afraid, I would not do this if I did not believe you could," he said walking over to me and clasping my shoulder.

"Everyone has so much faith in me," I grumbled, as I stared down at the ground, "What am I supposed to do when I can't live up to everyone's expectations?"

"Then we will stand by you until you have faith in yourself," Thor said encouragingly

"I don't know if I have faith in myself to begin with…" I sigh.

"One should never lose faith in oneself. I will prove to you that you are much stronger than you think you are. Come, we must try," he said walking away.

"I-I-I _really_ don't know about this, Thor," I stammered as I watched lightening swirl around him.

"Fear not, Little Sara," Thor laughed, "Are you ready?"

"No," I called, "But you're going to do it anyways, aren't you?"

"Yes!" he called back, "I will throw my lightening in one…two…three!"

I felt myself tense up, watching the white lightening fly towards me. _I can do this! _I shouted in my head as I held my hands up, feeling the electricity flow into me, filling me with hot energy. I grunted, trying to still it as it moved around, wanting to be free, but I held on until to slowed down. Suddenly my muscles relaxed and tightened around me, the familiar lightheadedness came to me, making my eyes flutter as I flexed my hands.

"I did it," I whisper to myself then shout to everyone, "Did you see that?! I did it! Whoo hoo!" I jump up, a blast of energy escaping my hand and hit the ceiling, though luckily it didn't break through, "Oops, sorry," I say holding my hands together. I couldn't help but let my eyes drift off to Steve who was clapping and smiling at me. I waved at him and gave him a thumps up.

"Well done!" Thor boomed, raising his hammer in the air, "Did I not tell you? It is as if you are a Lady of Light!"

I laughed, pulling the energy to my hand and made a ball and threw it at a dummy, "Awesome! Do that again, man." I said energetically.

"Spar with me, my friend!" Thor begged, lightening already swirling around him.

"What? Like fight? I don't like violence, sorry," I said holding my hands up.

"Nonsense! You must learn! I will throw my lightening and then you will throw it back," He said.

"But I convert it into energy, how are you going to catch my energy," I said crossing my arms, unconvinced.

"Can you not make fire?" Thor countered.

"Well…yeah, but I've never tried to make electricity," I said frowning down at my hands.

"Try now!" he said shaking her shoulder.

I sighed, and stared down at my hands, watching the webs of energy flow at my hands. It didn't look _that_ much different from electricity…I concentrated as I watched the webs grow bigger, focusing on the way it moved, keeping it in that rhythm. A sting in my head made me gasp, the energy turning brighter until it was a ball instead, making me grumble in frustration as I pulled it back into me.

"I can't," I huffed, rubbing my forehead.

"Perhaps a break is best," he said, leading me back to Steve and Natasha. The pain in my head throbbed, making me hiss and blink furiously at the pain.

"Are you okay?" Steve asked, his features turning into concern, "You were okay a second ago, do you need water?" he rushed over to me, laying his hand on my shoulder.

I looked up at him and gave him a small smile. _He's so nice…I wish that…I wish I was normal_, "Yeah, just need some Tylenol or something" I said as I take a seat and stretch.

"Good thing we have some," Natasha said magically producing a few pills and a bottle of water, before she walked away to do something.

"Thank you!" I graciously said as I gobbled it down and sighed.

"What were you trying to do out there?" Steve asked, crossing his arms.

"Electricity," I answer, taking another sip of water, "Harder than it looks though. I think I just need a break and I'll try again."

"If you think that's best," Steve said, look of hesitation, "But don't force yourself."

"Believe me, I won't," I laughed, the pain beginning to go away, letting lightheadedness in my head lift my spirits.

"You almost had it, perhaps after you have rested you will be able to," Thor encouraged.

"Hah, we'll see," I said, pressing the cool water bottle against my forehead.

"What is so jestful?" Thor asked, his head tilting to the side.

"Nothing. Everything." I sniggered. _I'm actually using my powers, I've met two Norse gods and my hero and I think I might like him, oh, and let's not forget the possibility of the end of the world. Hilarious. _

I watched Steve and Thor share of look of confusion and laughed again, my lightheadedness getting to me, "I'm fine, just, hah, laughing."

"So I can see, you sure your okay?" Steve asked, ruffling my hair before he checked my forehead. I felt myself lean into his touch looking up and smiling up at him.

"It's just a little lightheaded, fun side effect. Hey, did you know your hands are really rough?" I asked.

Steve pulled his hand away and looked down at his palms, "No, I didn't."

"You seem drunk, my friend," Thor asked, a smile on his face as he watched us.

"Yeah…I haven't used my powers this much in a long time," I smiled, "Hey! Let's try it again!" I stood and dragged Thor to the center of the room.

"Are you sure about this, Little Sara?" Thor asked, glancing back at Steve who had his arms crossed, his face unreadable.

"Way sure, I've never felt better! Bring it on!" I shouted jumping from foot to foot, feeling the energy flow around me.

Thor looked from me to where Steve was standing, before he smiled and raised his hammer, "I'm ready when you are, then."

I smiled, looking down at my hands, letting the energy flow down to my hands, breathing deeply as it sparked around my fingers. _Turn into electricity…_I kept thinking as I watched the sparks glow brighter. _Come on…_I urged as webs of electricity sparked out. _Almost there…_Suddenly a large line of energy flowed from one of my hands to the other, making me smile. I looked up at Thor who was laughing and raising his hammer in the air.

"You ready?" I shouted.

"Yes!" he shouted back. I pulled my arm back and threw the lightening towards him, which he caught easily. Then he aimed his hammer back at me as we continued to play some sort of dangerous "catch".

Thor really enjoyed sparring with me. When we were done he really seemed excited. "Not even in Asgard do we have one with powers such as yours", he said in his jolly voice. I smiled.

"The way you're picking up you powers is amazing", Natasha said when she came back, "To be honest, I thought it would take longer for you to get a good grip on this", She seemed to be writing down notes. I didn't know how I felt about that. _Am I a lab rat or something? _I thought angrily.

After that we went to the next step

…

."Are we sure about this?" I called out as everyone was behind thick bulletproof glass and I was staring at a machine gun that was staring at me menacingly.

"It's ok Sara; you were shielding yourself from the fruit and tennis balls that were coming towards you. This should be just as easy", Natasha's soothing voice called out from an intercom.

"Um, maybe this time it won't work. I mean we've only been using my shield for like few hours. Maybe we need another five hours…or days…or months" I said weakly.

"You can do this Sara, I know you can, we'll start with ten seconds and if you can last that then we will keep going up slowly. You're in control. If you can't hold on just say so and we'll stop the machine", Steve's voice came out soothingly. Throughout the whole training session whenever I felt like I was going to give up, Steve would always encourage me soothingly. I was happy he was there, although a selfish part of me was begging for that one on one session we never got to do.

"Ok, fine, but if I get shot, somebody is gunna get blasted", I smiled when even through the thick glass I heard Thor's loud laugh. I nodded and gave everyone a thumb up.

"Whenever you're ready Sara", Natasha said aiming the machine gun.

I stared at the machine gun trying to concentrate on feeling the energy go all around me. I tried to think of it as a personal bubble. _Nothing can touch me. Nothing can harm me._ I repeated to myself. I began to feel the tingle that I felt in my hands cover my whole body, and I knew it was working.

I opened my eyes and stared hard at the machine gun. I made my force field so thick I could see strands of my hair start to float around me.

"I'm ready", I said, and the machine gun immediately started to shoot bullets at me. They froze in mid-air a couple of feet away from me and fall to the ground.

"Ten…," Natasha's voice rang out. _Concentrate._

"Nine….," _I can do this. I'm not afraid._

"Eight….seven….six…..five," Natasha's voice continued. I was beginning to feel sweat spread all over my body. _Concentrate._

"Three…..two…..one," Natasha turned off the machine. I breathed a huff of relief, released the shield and sat on the floor.

"You did it!" I heard Steve say over the intercom. I looked over at the glass and saw Natasha smiling at me approvingly, Thor raising his fist as if it was his victory, and Steve looking at me with a grin on his face. When he saw he caught my eye, he saluted. I saluted back.

"Can we do it again?" I asked them excitedly.

The next few days we brought my limit to ten minutes instead of three as I originally thought. It was weird making so much progress, and not being able to talk to my family about it. If they knew what was going on, they'd be so angry that I didn't tell them, but I was having so much fun that I kept of the charade of just looking for the tesseract.

"Can we try 7 minutes, 10 seconds before we stop?" I asked sweat dripping all over my body. I had to take off my hoodie and wear the just the green tank top I had.

"Are you sure you can handle this?" Natasha asked, her eyebrow rising skeptically.

"Totally, I got this!" I said giving her a thumb up and raising my new personal shield up again.

"Alright, machine will be starting in three…two…one!" Natasha announced.

The machine gun rained metal on me and I confidently shielded myself.

For the first minute anyways.

I was feeling pretty confident when suddenly I started to feel my energy get low dramatically._ What's going on?_ I started to panic as I felt the energy starting to slip away.

"Turn it off!" I shouted panicked

"Sara you have two and a half minutes left, try to keep going," Natasha's voice rang out into the room.

"No you don't' understand I can't! I can't! I can't! Stop!," I started screaming desperately.

"Sara!" I heard Natasha scream.

It all happened in a matter of seconds.

My shield fell away sporadically. As I tried to harness my energy again I saw dozens of bullets coming my way. I couldn't concentrate even though my life depended on it. _Oh god no. This is it. _ I covered my face with my arms and screamed.

I felt nothing. Instead I felt warmth envelope me and I could hear the bullets ricocheting off of something metal.

I opened my eyes and saw Captain America shielding me from the bullets. I realized that I was in between his arms as he held the shield up to protect us. He was crouched down so that he was able to cover most of me and had his head buried in the back of my neck so he could shield himself as well.

_I'm going to faint._ I started hyperventilating and leaned into Steve's arms. I was surrounded in his warmth and delicious smelling cologne. The machine suddenly turned off.

"You're ok, I got you, Sara. See? We're a team, remember? Calm down," Steve whispered, his voice and hot breath in my ear as he held me in his arms and helped me sits down on the ground.

"Are you guys ok? The machine was malfunctioning for some reason. I'm so sorry, Sara," Natasha said entering the room, her face full of worry.

"The man of stars came faster than I, for that I am sorry, Sara. And grateful to you man of stars, you saved our friend," Thor said grimly but smiled and gave Steve a hard slap on the back.

"It's ok. I just need to breathe. Damn that was close, huh?" I actually started to laugh as I brushed the strands of hair falling out of my bun back.

"Are you ok?" Steve said looking at me worriedly. I just stared at the lips that belonged to the man that saved my life.

"I'm fine, just getting used to these near-death experiences," I joked moving my eyes to meet Steve's. Steve smiled tightly.

"I think that will be all for today. Good work, Sara. And sorry again, I have no idea what happened. But rest, don't use your powers. I'll see you later; I need to report to Fury." Natasha smiled before walking off.

"You show great strength and progress after only a few days Sara. If we were in Asgard, I would have to make you a part of my Warriors Three. Only it would be four, with you as well." Thor said loudly. I smiled at his compliment, "I find myself hungry, and will you two be joining me to the dining hall?"

"I think I just want to sit for a few moments," I told Thor tiredly.

"Ay, rest then, Sara. Will you join me, man of stars?" Thor asked Steve who was crouching down next to me his hand on my shoulder.

"You know, you can call me Steve," Steve said with a smile, "And I think I'll look after Sara for a little bit."

"Ay, have at it then," Thor said giving me a wink, which made me blush. _Were my feelings for Steve that obvious?_

As Thor left, Steve turned to me and said, "Do they hurt?" his hand still on my shoulder, handing me a much needed towel.

"Does what hurt?" I said confused, beginning to wipe my face and neck.

Steve gently grabbed my arms and touched one of the many bruises all around my arms. There were still a few on my legs and other places I got from a few nights ago when we captured Loki. I blushed at how intimate it felt when he held my arm with just his hand.

"I feel better now because of you", I mentally slapped myself for being so stupid. _Why did I just say that? What kind of idiot am I? It's not like he has feelings for me...Right? _Then something happened that made me blush harder and heart beat so much faster. Steve gazed into my eyes and began to blush as well.

"That's good", he said evenly and let go of my hand, "You're a good soldier, Sara. At first I thought you were one of those crazy fangirls", I looked down on the ground when he said this, _I kind of am one_, "But you've proven your worth….I'm glad you're on the team. You're a good asset." Steve was looking at the floor, his blush reaching his neck.

_Oh my heart is going to burst. Why is he allowed to look so cute?_, "T-thank you Steve," I stammered, "That means so much to me coming from you. You're my hero," I whispered looking at the ground, sure I was about to melt into it.

"That is why I would like to make sure we remain good teammates." He suddenly made eye contact. "I want to make sure we have each other's back out there. After all the time we've spent together…..you've become kinda like a…." He looked up into my eyes. My heart was beating faster, "like a little sister," he said looking at the ground again.

My heart stopped. No it didn't stop. It was ripped out, "Y-yeah. Of course. That's how it was meant to be and that's how it should stay", I said my voice thick, "After all, your Captain America. You're from the 1940's, no one born in my generation is good enough for you," I said my voice becoming darker as I stood up quickly and began walking away.

"Sara, please, don't be like that," Steve grabbed my arm, "It's just that-"

"No, it's fine!" I faced him, letting him see the tears form in my eyes; I could see the guilt in his. _Good. I hope he feels guilty, _"I _completely _understand. I'm not what you're looking for, right? But you know what_? _I…I don't even know why I said any of that. _I had no intentions of being with you._ How could I..I was going to let you do what you want because I don't want to be with anyone. If you had tried to get to know me more you would have found out that I can't _ever _be with anyone. Didn't you read what little information they had on me in your files… But you didn't even care to figure that out, did you? You had to make me feel something for you then rip it away from me. You had to make sure that _you_ felt better about yourself before you thought about what might have been ok with _me._ But I guess in the end it's my fault, right? I'm the fool who mistook your _kindness _as something more…I guess the jokes on me, huh," I ended chokingly as I ripped my arms away from him, leaving him looking at the floor dejectedly, and ran all the way to my room. I slammed the door and fell into my bed and didn't leave for the rest of the day.

…

The next day I did _not_ want to see Steve at all, so instead of going to the gym I made my way to the lab where there were two people I had been neglecting to see.

"Hello, Mr. Stark, Dr. Banner," I said as I walked in. They were both hovering over a screen when they looked up in surprise.

"Whoa, whoa, Mr. Stark was my dad, call me Tony," He said walking over to me, "And it's about time you visited, I come here with a way that you don't have to worry about finding the tesseract and I got no thank you! Where's my thank you?" he said wrapping his arm around my shoulder and leading me to Bruce.

"I'm sorry, I got…distracted I guess. But thank you, it's nice-I mean great, knowing I don't have to worry about finding it anymore," I said as I took a seat on an extra stool in the room, "Hello, Dr. Banner, I'm so sorry I haven't come to see you."

"No, no, it's alright. Agent Romanoff explained you were working on your powers and that's more important," Bruce smiled.

"Bet you were having fun with Wonder Boy and the rest of 'em," Tony said tinkering with some object on the counter and winked at me.

I clenched my jaw at the topic before I forced a smile on my face, "It was okay. I just really need a break from it all, you know? So how's it going?" I said, changing the subject.

"Excruciating. We keep crossing out a lot of locations but we're still having trouble pin pointing where it is," Bruce said taking off his glasses and rubbed his eyes.

"Hey, it's not that bad, look at all the quality time we're having. And now we have the one with the coolest powers hanging out with us. I'd say our luck is finally changing," Tony grinned, pulling out a bag and grabbed something out of it and popped it in his mouth, "Blueberries?" he said offering me one.

I smiled and grabbed some, "Thank you," I said.

"You've been eating those since we got here, aren't you tired of them?" Bruce sighed.

"Hey, when I like something, I like it," Tony said popping a few more in his mouth, "So how's the whole super power thing going? Made any big spiritual discoveries while you're at it?"

_I found out I liked somebody only to have my heart crushed by the infamous "Friendzone". _I shook my head and let out a hollow laugh, "I found out I can make lightening or whatever and I'm terrible at working out."

"Don't worry, we don't like working out either, do we Bruce?" Tony said nudging his fellow scientist.

"I'm not getting in that conversation," Bruce said as he continued looking at the screen before him.

"Of course, I wouldn't work out either if I turned big and green at the drop of a hat," Tony said, ignoring what Bruce said as he smiled at his friend, "Anyways, so now you have Thor's power, huh? Bet he was jealous."

"Actually he encouraged me to do it," I smiled, "He's really nice."

"Yeah, the guy's got a mean swing." Tony said.

"How have your headaches been?" Bruce asked, looking up from his work.

"Oh, a little better, or maybe I'm just getting used to them," I answered, leaning into the table.

"Good, that's really good," He said smiling, "If you ever have any concerns, make sure to come to me and I'll see what I can do."

"Why don't you ever offer me something like that?" Tony whined, "Is it her luscious brown hair? I can grow out my hair, Brucie, I can." He said wrapping his arms around his shoulder.

"Get off of me!" Bruce grunted, shoving Tony off of him.

"We belong together!" Tony sang out.

I couldn't help but laugh, throwing my head back as I laughed so hard, "What happened to that woman your with? Ms. Potts? I only know her name because I have a friend who's a fan of yours."

"Really? Is she as pretty as you? Never mind, yes, I'm in love with Ms. Pepper Potts but I still like to make people feel uncomfortable or happy with my flirting," He smirked as he played with a lock of Bruce's hair, making Bruce shrug him off.

I laughed again, "You really are something, Tony."

"Hello, everyone," The voice I've been avoiding called from behind us. I didn't even have to turn around to know it was Steve as I listened to the sound of his boots walk closer. I felt like my heart was beating out of my chest as I tried my best not to turn around.

"Well, what do you know? What bring you here, _Captain America,_" Tony smirked as he leaned back.

"Well I…I…thought I'd see how the search for the tesseract was going," Steve said, his voice sounding like it was very close to the left side of me. I turned my head to the right and played with a pen I found on the table.

"Well, long story short, we haven't found it yet. Although we're getting really close, blueberry?" he said pointing the bag in the general direction of where Steve was.

"I see…keep up the good work," Steve said. It was quiet for a few moments before he spoke again, "How come your in here and not training," Steve asked, I knew he was talking to me.

I pressed my lips together and gripped the pen tightly. I looked up to see Bruce and Tony share a glance, "I can be where I want. It's not like it's mandatory for me to train." I said without turning around.

"I thought you wanted to train," he asked, his voice sounding a little confused.

"Well, now I don't," I said stiffly.

"Can we…talk?" Steve asked softly.

"There's nothing to talk about," I said just as softly, only my voice had a dangerous undertone.

"There is…and I really have something to say," He said, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Well I don't want to listen to whatever you have to say!" I hissed, brushing him off.

"Whoa, what is this, a lovers' quarrel?" Tony interrupted. I turned to glare at him, and judging from the shocked look he had, Steve must have been glaring as well, "Should we leave?"

"No," I said.

"Yes," Steve said at the same time.

"_No_, you _don't_. This is your lab, so you don't have to leave," I huffed, crossing my arms.

"Then will you please talk to me outside?" Steve pleaded.

"There's nothing to say! You don't have to treat me like some kid you have to explain the situation over and over to. All you're doing is…being…annoying. So, please leave me alone," I said whipping my head around to see the hurt expression on Steve's face that caused a sting in my chest.

"…Fine. Sorry I bothered you," He said before he left.

I had the urge to walk after him and say sorry, that he wasn't annoying and that I could take just being friends even though I couldn't, but I quickly gagged and tied that part of me down as I stared down at my hands. I sighed and rubbed my forehead.

"So…what was all that about?" Tony asked curiously after a few awkward moments of silence.

"Nothing, I don't want to talk about it." I grumble, not making eye contact with either of them as I brushed my hair back.

"Are you sure? You both seem pretty upset," Bruce said softly.

"He's just feeling guilty and I don't care so, whatever, it doesn't matter. Let's just change the subject," I said awkwardly.

"Alright, have it your way…but if it means anything…you should talk to him when you're ready." Tony said idly as he pulled a screen towards him and fixed something off of it.

"I'll keep that in mind," I sighed, "When do you think we'll find the tesseract?"

"In a few day, if we're lucky. But I don't think anything bad is going to happen while Loki is here so we have time," Bruce said as he studied the screen.

I sighed again, "Right, Loki. Did you hear he does magic?"

"I'm not surprised, strangely," Tony said looking up at the ceiling.

"I just hope we get this over with because he creeps me out," I groaned.

"Don't worry about that fairy. He can't do anything," Tony assured.

"Why do you think he's attacking Earth?" I wondered aloud.

"Who knows, who cares, he's the bad guy," Tony said stretching his arms and back.

"He seems to have some sort of instability with his mind combined with power hungry narcissism; he must have thought taking Earth would be easy. Guess we showed him," Bruce simply stated.

I shook my head and sighed, "It's just weird, you know? Everything about Thor and Loki, I…it's just confusing. I feel like I don't know anything about what's really going on…I just hope it doesn't bite me in the ass in the end."

"Don't worry, we won't let anything happen to you, will we Bruce?" Tony said nudging the brilliant man.

"Of course not," He said giving me a smile.

"Wow…thank you," I smiles shyly, though it faded as Steve's hurt expression came to mind again. _Why is _he_ acting so hurt? He was the one who sort of led me on! _

"No, problem. Now do me a favor, turn that frown upside down, and let's all get some lunch," Tony said popping some blueberries in his mouth. I let myself smile again and stood up, spending the rest of the afternoon with the science duo.

…

The next day I decided to focus on making sure I could, for the most part, hold up my energy shield, since I felt much more comfortable with most of my powers. The only problem with being in the gym area was Steve being there.

I kept the relationship between me and Steve professional, regardless of how often he tried to make me laugh and did kind things for me like carry my stuff.

I did not care at all that he would look my way as if he was pleading with me to talk to him. I did not care that he would try to talk to me whenever he could. I did not care about him, period.

Today when practice was over I was wiping myself off with a towel when Steve walked over to me, smiling shyly. He had been working out for the most part while I was practicing using my shield. I did not look at him at all while he was working out. I did not look at how the sweat made his tank top cling to his abs.

I looked up at him with difficulty, "Hello, Captain Rogers", I greeted. _Yeah I'm being harsh, but I'm mad. Sue me,_ I told the nagging feeling of slight guilt when I saw Steve wince at what I called him.

"Hey", He looked awkward standing there, "I was going to grab some food. You hungry?" he said looking at me twinge of hopefulness. I hated the fluttering feeling I got in my heart when he said that. I hated how I still thought he was perfect looking with perfect manners and just his damn perfectness. _He's just being nice because he feels guilty._

"No thank you," I said taking great interest in my water's bottle cap instead of Steve's face. If my sisters were here they would call me vengeful baby. I didn't tell them anything else about Steve and me, knowing what they were going to say. I shook the guilt away.

"Sara, my good friend! Let us feast in the dining halls! Come as well, Steve of stars," Thor came bounding towards us yelling at us in his happy voice.

"He's busy, come on, Thor," I said grabbing Thor's arm and walking away out of the gym. Yes it was harsh, but I had to get out of there before I was forced to eat with Steve.

Before I left I turned back to see Steve talking to Natasha. She said something to make him laugh. I felt jealousy growing in the pit of my stomach and felt myself my blush as I saw Steve look up at me and frown in confusion. I turned away and continued to pull Thor with me.

…..

"Sara what is the reason behind your anger against Steve of Stars?" Thor asked curiously, as we made our way to pick up some food.

"He's just a jerk", I divulged as I looked at what there was to eat, thankful again that they at least gave out good cafeteria food here.

"Did he say words that caused you to be offended and not apologize?" Thor guessed, a hint of shock in his voice.

"No! Well, kind of, but no, it's' more complicated than that. Looks, let's not talk about it", I said as I grabbed a chicken salad and a soda. Thor grabbed seven chicken plates, four meatloaf plates, a whole cake, and 2 liters of soda. I was already used to how much he ate. _I wonder how much Loki eats._ I couldn't help but wonder, the image of Loki eating as much as Thor made me laugh quietly.

"What makes you spirits rise so?" Thor asked happy to see his friend cheering up.

"I just had a funny thought…I was thinking if Loki ate as much as you", I said smiling as ate at our usual spot.

Thor gave a thunderous laugh. "No, that he does not do. He is a good man at heart but he never found a food he favors most. He only ate when he had to. I say one can never eat too much" Thor said shoving food into his mouth.

_A good man at heart, huh. _I sat quietly thinking of Loki, who doesn't even have a favorite food. I love all kinds of food. Food is awesome, and here's Loki and he doesn't even have a favorite.

"Thor, what is Loki really like?" I blurted out, curiosity suddenly overcoming me. He was just this mysterious person, and maybe Thor could give life to him in my mind in a way Loki could never do on his own.

Thor stopped his fork midway to his mouth and set it to his plate of chicken, vegetables, and potatoes, a thoughtful look on his face. I watched the blond so-called demi-god think about his brother. He was either choosing his words carefully, or his was just trying to find the words to give his brother justice. I felt like it was the latter.

"Loki is my brother, a prince of Asgard", Thor began, "He was always a man who kept to himself. It was I who often had to force him to not be by himself always. He often brooded and looked down on people who were of lower stature. He was the God of Lies and Mischief and used sorcery, that which was looked down upon my people." He said honestly, "But he is my brother, my younger brother. I grew up with him, I played with him, I fought with him…or rather; I fight with him. Even so…I love my brother. He is intelligent and wise. He would rather read a book than spar with me." Thor said a smile playing on his lips, "No man can make me laugh like he can. We have the happiest of memories together, especially in our childhood…Often times he would try to advise me to not do things I shouldn't have done. He has shown me brotherly love in battle and has always fought by my side. So, he is not evil at heart." Thor concluded bringing more food into his mouth.

I had been listening intently. Loki didn't sound like a particularly good person, even from his own brother. _But he's not evil at heart supposedly._ "So what does make him evil?" I asked with chicken and lettuce in my mouth.

"He is disillusioned with all the wrong thoughts of home. He felt that because he was adopted he did not belong to our family. He says he was always treated different, but that can't be true. We love him," Thor said empathetically at me as if I were Loki and he was trying to convince me for what I could only guess as the thousandth time.

I paused and then cocked my head to the side, "Wait… he's adopted?"

Thor looked away from me to stare down at his food for a moment before he looked up again into my eyes, "Ay, my brother is adopted… I was only a child when the All-Father brought him home, yet I was still old enough to understand this. He was not birthed in Asgard, he simply appeared one night, tucked in my father's arms after a return from war. As for his parentage, that did not come until much later, in my youth. I never saw Loki as anything but my brother. I still do not. He was simply born into the wrong family. Not all of the Aesir are blessed with such luck…I pray every morn' and night that he will see the error of his ways. That he will right those he had wronged…and be the brother I know and love. Even if he were to go back to a mischievous silver tongue who would play tricks to get a laugh…as long as we could just go back to how things were…" He stared down at his hands and clenched them into fists.

I swallowed the feelings I was getting from Thor's confession. We were silent for a few moments before I cleared my throat."I'm sorry, Thor… This must be so hard for you. But at least he's here, right? There's a chance for you to talk to him and make things right." I empathized as Thor slowly nodded his head. We were quiet for a few more moments, questions ringing in my head, "So… do you think he was always angry about being adopted?" I asked.

"He did not know until a few years ago," Thor whispered, covering his face with his hands.

"You mean when he…tried to take over Asgard, right?" I asked breathlessly.

"Ay…my father thought it best to protect him by keeping it a secret from him…but in the end we only hurt him," Thor said sadly, laying his hands on the table.

I hesitantly reached over and covered, well partially covered is more like it, his hand with mine. "Its okay, Thor…he'll understand one day. I'm really glad you told me," I said giving him a soft smile.

Thor hesitantly smiled back, "My brother is attacking your home, it is only right that you know the reason why."

"Yeah, well, I'm sure Earth would have been attacked for some reason or another, so don't feel too bad," I reassured him.

"Thank you, my friend," Thor said patting my hand.

"For what?" I asked, honestly unsure what I did.

"For allowing me the opportunity to talk about what has happened…there are not many people who care _why_ he has done what he has done. Thank you. I hope my brother apologizes for what he has done to you," he said grimly.

"Well…don't worry about it too much. I'm not. Hey, our foods getting cold! Let's eat," I said tapping his hand and continuing to eat my salad, smiling when I saw Thor continue his small feast. I couldn't help but frown at the information as I went over it in my mind. _So it really is all because of some family issues._ I thought to myself. "What did your people think of him?" I asked taking another forkful of food.

"The kingdom respected him as their prince, of course", Thor said with his mouth full of meatloaf now, taking large gulps of soda.

"I see, can you tell me about one of you battles again?" I asked, wanting to take a few more moments to digest the information. Thor smiled and immediately started talking about one of the many battles he has fought in, something about giants. I stared and nodded and gasped in all the right places. I let my mind drift off sometimes though.

_So they feared him. Maybe he _was_ always treated different. I mean politically he's a prince of different race sitting in their castle. People would get mad at that. They probably loved Thor more, even when they were kids. That must have sucked living with your entire life, then realizing the reason being treated like that is because you're not even related to the people you were calling you mom, dad, and brother._ I frowned at the thought. _I wonder if he was bullied. Not that it excuses him…but it makes sense._ I felt an idea forming in my head. No one had been able to get more than a smirk and annoying comments out of Loki since he's been here. _Maybe…_

"Do you know what kind of books he likes?" I asked thoughtfully, I asked Thor as he finished the story and drank half a liter of soda as if to celebrate it all over again.

"I do not know of whom you speak of," Thor said belching loudly.

"Loki. What kind of books did he like," I asked, hoping I wasn't making a stupid decision right now.

"He liked books with no pictures," Thor said simply. I had to laugh.

"Hmmm," I said, smiling, drinking the last of my soda and stood up, "Thank you Thor. I think I want to take a nap now."

"Until next time, Lady of Light," he called, making me laugh, wondering what that even meant.

…

"This could end up being a really bad idea," I murmured to myself as I looked at the rows of books I had in my room, "A really, _really_, bad idea." _Why am I doing this again? Didn't he try to kill me? Well…I almost killed him to…damnit._ And I did wonder why I was trying to cheer up the guy who wanted to kill me and use me to take over the world and possibly kill millions of people.

_I guess I just feel bad for him, _I thought as I let my fingertips slide across the spines of all the books on my bookshelf, thinking about what Thor told me and how sad he looked. _There has to be more to him…There has to, nobody is that heartless._ I was far from not being scared of him, but I just had this nagging feeling to see him. And see if my idea would soften him up a little. _Besides, maybe I can get the location of the tesseract out of him._

I looked at the books that lay before me. Then I looked at myself in the mirror. I was wearing another white v-neck, with olive green cargos and boots again. "You will not let him scare you. He is a prisoner and you are one of his captors. You beat him in a fight. Kinda. You can do this," I told the scared looking girl in the mirror.

"Ok," I said as I grabbed the books, putting them into a backpack and walked out of my room.

…

As I entered the hallway that led to his glass prison, I started to feel my heartbeat go up dramatically.

_I can't do this…on second thought… Maybe I should just leave…_ I contradicted myself as I hit behind some metal at the entrance to the room Loki was in. I peeked over and saw the large glass prison that was suspended in air, holding the God of Lies. Loki was sitting on a metal cot staring at the wall. _Isn't he bored?_ I couldn't help but wonder, as I moved so I couldn't see him anymore.

"I know you are there, little worm," Loki's icy voice called out, making me jump and send shivers down my spine, "only you would hide yourself so poorly. Tell me, why are you here when you seemed so frightened and eager to leave, not so long ago"

I felt myself shivering as I tried to fight the need to run away._ I can do this. I can do this_ I repeated in my head. Suddenly I forced myself to walk into the room and walk up to the glass prison. Loki was standing, staring at me like a fox, and I was a hen. Or maybe he was an eagle, and I was a worm. I gulped down the lump forming in my throat.

"Um, hi," I said walking to the plank that brought me closer to the glass wall. Loki stayed perfectly still, except for his eyes that he constantly kept on me, "I just, uh, thought, hey, Loki might be getting bored here so if I don't stop him he could make spells to have spiders crawling everywhere… Or something," I ended lamely.

"Always with the lies," Loki sneered as he walked up to the glass, "When will you realize that you cannot lie to the Maker of Lies," he said, a foot away from the glass.

"Um, until I can?" I tried joking. Loki narrowed his eyes, "Ok, um, well anyways, I brought something for you" taking off my backpack, unzipping it, I looked up and saw Loki staring at me with a straight face, "Ta-da! I brought you some books!" I said suddenly taking them out.

"I do not want to read books written by Midgardians," Loki scoffed, turning away from me.

"Are you sure? I got some classics. Things you might be interested in! I got The Musketeers," I said pulling each book into view giving a quick summery, even though he wasn't looking, or listening, it seemed, "Mortal Instruments series, you'll probably like the Hunger Games, hmm, Forest Gump…Bless Me Ultima, yeah. I thought you might like these." I said looking up. He still had his back turned to me.

"If you don't pick one I'm just going to go get a children's book and read that to you all day until you go mad," I said standing up.

He whipped around, his eyes narrowing and lips curled up into a snarl, _Why is he so good at being scary,_ I thought as he made his way up to the wall until he was so close fog was starting to form on it, "You dare threaten me, _worm_," he said in a low dangerous voice, "Why are you even here annoying me with your idiotic stories, what kind of scheme is this?"

"It's not a scheme," I said trying to keep my voice even as I looked up at him, "I was just talking to Thor about you and I just thought you might like a book to listen to," I looked at the ground.

"Did you now… and what did the big oaf say about my reading," Loki sneered, obviously not impressed by my effort.

"He just said you only read books with no pictures on them," I said a smile spreading to my face

Loki scoffed, "The damned fool. I am fine with how I am now. I do not need your pathetic stories to entertain me. If anything, the one thing that would entertain me is wrapping my hands around your pretty little neck and making you bring more energy into my tesseract," he said menacingly. I felt heart beat quicken at his last sentence and used all my willpower to not run away.

"L-let's start with B-Bless Me Ultima. She can do magic, to, although you probably won't appreciate how she does it," I stammered turning away from him reaching the first book on the pile.

"I said, I do _not_-" Loki said angrily

"Uno, Ultima came to stay with us on the summer I was almost seven…" I continued to read over his loud protesting.

…

After a while Loki gave up interrupting, threatening and just sat with his back to me as far away as he could. After a while I sat down, leaning my back up against the glass and read to the man who probably hadn't heard a good story in a while.

I continued to read up to chapter five when I began to get tired. I often took breaks to let my voice rest, the silence filling up the room as Loki continued to ignore me. I was almost done for the day when I felt a presence from behind me, sending shivers down my spine. I stopped and turned around to see Loki was leaning his back against mine through the glass. I was freaked out and stopped reading; sure he was going to use a trick to do something like making snakes fall from the sky or turn into a clown.

"Keep reading, you might as well keep going." Loki said without looking at me.

I couldn't help but let a little smile come to my face as I read one more chapter before, "I'm getting tired. I'll come back later and read more to you," I said getting up and stretching my legs.

"What was that language you were speaking in certain moments?" he asked, his back still turned to me.

"You mean in the book? Spanish," I answered, stretching my back as I looked at his back profile.

Suddenly Loki turned to look at me, "Do you know the language?" he asked, his face mostly unreadable; except for the hint of curiosity in them.

"Well…a little. My mom didn't really have time to teach me that much." I admitted, rubbing the back of my neck sheepishly.

"Say something in that language again," He ordered.

"Please," I found myself saying, shocking myself and apparently Loki as well.

"Excuse me?" He asked, a hint of disbelief in his voice.

"You're supposed to say please when you ask someone to do something for you," I said crossing my arms.

"And people of lower stature are not supposed to talk to kings in petty insolent tones such as yours," He growled, moving to his feet gracefully.

"Is it so hard to just ask nicely?" I said, though I couldn't help but take a step back.

"Is it so hard to do as you're told?" He sneered back mockingly.

I pressed my lips together and found myself glaring at Loki, "_Tu no sabes como se amable con la gente, con lo menos, darle las gracias."_

"What did you say?" he growled, glaring back. I pressed my lips together, refusing to answer, "If you dared to insult me, when I get out of here I'm going to-"

"I said that you don't know how to be nice to people, and you should learn to say thank you," sighed, rolling my eyes.

It was quiet for a few moments while we stared at each other silently. I was about to leave when I heard Loki say ever so softly, "Thank you…?"

I tilted my head to the side and nodded, "Your welcome…Anyways, I'll come back later, I'm tired," I said making my way off the metal plank, towards the exit.

"Will you truly be back", Loki called, I turned to look at him only to see he had his back to me again.

"Yeah, I want you to know what happens in the end," I said as I walked away, my heart pounding, and the smallest smile still playing on my lips. _Well, it could have been worse._

"Until then, human," I heard Loki say softly. I was at the entrance, giving me the angle that I could see his face. He didn't glare, he didn't smile. If anything he looked like a kid who was waiting all by himself. _Lonely_ the word popped into my head.

"Until then, Loki," I called, walking away, telling myself he's just a trickster.

A bully…right?

Thor's words floated around my mind, making me wonder what Loki was really like. Could he smile, as he used to with Thor? Or had that part of him vanished when he found out he was adopted? I didn't know, and I didn't even know what to think at the moment.

_Even bullies want friends, _I remembered my sister, Maria, telling me once when I was younger.

_At least my nickname upgraded_, I thought as I left Loki to go get something to eat and drink, feeling my heartbeat slow and tension fall off my shoulders as I left the room.

…

**Has Loki finally made a friend? Is it really over between Sara and Steve? Will they make up? What's going to happen next?**

**I hope you liked the chapter. I'm sorry the transition between Sara and Loki was a little shaky. I'm working on it! Hopefully you liked what I put up! Let me know what you guys think! **

**Until next time**

**Cozy**


	7. Chapter 7

**I hope you guys end up liking the chapter! I won't waste too much of your precious time with my distracting jibber jabber, but once again, thank you for reading, I hope you like what I'm doing! And enjoy the show…erm, I mean writing. **

**I do not own any Marvel's stuff; I'm just letting the characters play with my OC. I'll let them go home when they're done. **

…**..**

"That witch should have killed them all from the beginning," Loki broke in the silence as I took a break from the reading, "It is what I would have done."

"She just can't kill anyone without any good reason," I yawned, laying the book down. I hadn't slept throughout the night. It was interesting to do this with Loki. I mean, apart from the occasional death threat.

"And now look what is happening," Loki scoffed.

"Don't you remember in the beginning that one cannot just mess with another's destiny unless they're prepared to suffer any consequences that come from it?" I leaned into the railing on the side of the plank so I could look at Loki as we talked.

"If she is really as powerful as they make her sound then she could have handled it. This book is ridiculous," He sighed.

"Ok, it's actually _not_, it's one of my favorite books so don't bash on it," I said touching the cover of the book tenderly.

"Why do you Midgardians continue to talk in such a disgusting and lethargic manners? Are you all so simple you can't come up with a more refined word besides 'bash'," he scoffed.

I felt myself redden in embarrassment, "I guess…I don't know, language is flexible and we live in a fast paced world where we don't have time to talk in a more 'refined' manner unless…need be, I guess."

"That's ludicrous," Loki said with distaste.

"Actually, Ludacris is rapper, a successful one, I know shocker… okay, seriously? I was trying to make a _joke_. Don't look at me like that!" I said, unable to stop myself from laughing.

"Just continue the story," Loki said shaking his head.

"Actually, I'm exhausted from reading and talking to you all night, so I think I'm done," I said slowly standing up. I raised my arms and reached for the ceiling, stretching my tense body.

"Well, then I guess this would be a good time to say 'thank you," Loki said as he sat leisurely against the glass wall staring at me with a smirk on his face.

"Yes, and it was no problem," I said, ignoring the sarcasm as I continued to stretch. I turned around and saw Loki watching me; his eyes went over my body. His mouth parted slightly and he stared into my eyes hungrily and I felt myself blush for some reason. His mouth formed into a smirk. "And it's rude to stare" I said getting ready to leave.

"There is nothing else more fun to look at," Loki declared, the smirk never leaving his lips.

I turned away from him and leaned on the glass wall, "Right…anyways, have fun thinking about what you've done and junk," I said, "I'll be back later today."

"Thank you for spending the night with me," Loki whispered, I looked up to his towering figure behind right behind me, his hands on either side of my body behind the glass, "You are a kind human. There are none like you in Asgard." I immediately moved away, feeling my heartbeat grow quicker, although it wasn't in fear. It was something else; I didn't want to think about it.

"Oh please, you must have had people swarming to hang out with you in Asgard," I said without looking at him to hide my blushing face, "You must have had a lot of women who wanted to-"

"There is no one", Loki said interrupting me, I turned to him, his eyes were looking at the ground, "No one wants to befriend the black sheep of the family when they could bask in Thor's glory", he voice having a bitter ring to it towards the end.

"Then, they were stupid," I proclaimed, unsure where the words came from.

Loki smiled and looked up at me, tilting his head to the side ever so slightly, "Did you know your hair looks lovely when it's down." We looked at each other for a moment, while I tried to figure out why my heart was beating so fast.

"Pfft, okay, Lord of the Lies," I taunted as I looked away from his hypnotizing gaze and made my way out of the room, listening to Loki chuckle.

"You've done well entertaining your god," Loki called out as I left the room.

"You're not my god," I called over my shoulder to the pale man.

…..

_He's an idiot _I thought sourly as I made my way to the room. _How the hell is he going to change? I mean he's so…lost….I'm sorry Thor,_ I thought as I replayed all the moments Loki talked about wanting to rule over us and what not. _What if he'll never change? _I actually felt sad at the thought and shook my head. _This guy wants to use me or kill me_, I reminded myself. But at the same time I just couldn't stop pitying him. _If only he would let his anger go. We wouldn't be in the damned mess._ I thought as I replayed the conversations we had in my mind.

I couldn't get the look Loki sometimes had when I would laugh at a joke he said, or when we talked almost pleasantly to each other, out of my head. It was an almost innocent expression, the way he wasn't sure how to react, but then he would usually hide behind a smirk when he realized I was watching him.

_Maybe he really didn't have any friends or something in Asgard._ It made it hard for me to hate him, knowing more and more about what made him tick. I mean, I was still intimidated, and sometimes scared, but realizing more and more why he would act the way he did, it made him less like a monster in my nightmares and more like a complex person. _This is so exhausting and confusing._ I thought to myself, wondering if I made a mistake with trying to somehow make friends with Loki.

I shook all thoughts of Loki away as I was walking tiredly to my room for much needed sleep, when I noticed someone standing outside my door again. As I got closer I realized it was Steve Rogers, making my mood go lower. He was leaning against my door staring at me as I made my way to the door. I was not going to stare at his abs that was showing through his shirt as I made my way towards him.

"Do you need something, Captain Rogers," I said tiredly as I walked up to him, stifling a yawn.

"Were you with Loki all night even though I told you not to go anywhere near him?" Steve asked, his arms crossing, with a look of suspicion on his face.

_Such an honest man,_ I couldn't help but smile at him, though it was a sarcastic one.

"It's none of your business what I do, don't you have to work out or something," I scoffed making my way around him, about to open my door.

"It is my business!" Steve said blocking my way, "I know you're mad at me, and whether you want to believe it or not I _do_ care about you", I rolled my eyes at that, "I don't want him to trick you or hurt you in any way again." He voice coming out soothingly as he tried to touch my shoulder.

"Oh please, what's he going to do to me from inside his cell? _Stare_ at me to death? All I did was read to him a little. The guy seemed to…..need it," I said backing away from him, not looking at Steve accusing stare.

"He needed you to read to him." Steve repeated to me annoyingly, I looked back to glare at him and saw him staring at the book in my hand before he looked up at me, "Do you hear yourself? Your playing with fire you can't absorb Sara. This is Loki, God of Lies. I don't want you to see him anymore. He has a way of getting into people's heads, manipulating them into doing what-"

"What makes you think you can tell me what to do? If I recall you only wanted me to watch your back when we're off fighting, _right_?" I spat his words back at him making him stare at me hard _Good. Get angry, show me your not so goddamn perfect_, _He has no right to tell me what to do_ "It's none of your business what I try to do in my spare time."

"It is my business when my friend is spending all night with the bad guy when I specifically warned her not to," Steve said angrily.

"Why? Are you jealous," I found myself sneering.

"I don't have anything to be jealous of," Steve said coldly.

"Exactly! So just drop it!" I said angrily, trying to make my way around him again.

"Listen to me!" Steve said grabbing my shoulders. I felt myself stiffen as I glared at him, "Whatever the reason you're doing this isn't worth putting yourself in danger. Loki will trick you into sympathizing him to get what he wants. Don't you remember what you were saying only a few days ago? He said he had plans for you. He wants to _use you, Sara._ I saw the way he looked at you. He wants you."

"Thank you for your concern, _Captain_," I said steely through gritted teeth, shaking him off "It must be so tiring to look after someone who you view as your _little sister_. But I know my limits and can take care of myself without your _advice."_

"You're acting like a _spoiled_ brat," Steve said angrily, "Just because you feel _scorned_, doesn't mean you have to push me away like this. I thought better of the Lady of Light."

"Yeah, well, your acting like a _nosy old man_," I said just as angrily watching his expression turn into one of hurt, "Thank you, Steve, but I don't need your help _again_, so why don't you do me a favor and leave me alone."

"Fine! I will," Steve said his face turning into an exasperated one, moving out of the way so I could go to my room.

"Fine! Good!" I said opening my door.

"Have fun with Loki", Steve said walking away.

"Have fun with….NOBODY", I screamed after his retreating figure.

"You too!" He yelled back without looking at me and continued to walk away.

I slammed my door collapsed onto the floor and buried my head into my arms.

…

After a restless nap I got up and didn't bother to change clothes as I made my way to Loki's chamber.

I quickly went down the hallway and saw the God of Mischief waiting for me.

"What? Back so soon? You must have missed my winning company," Loki smirked as I walked closer to the glass walls.

"Where's the tesseract," I asked abruptly, making my way up the plank until I was face to face with the glass. My body was pumping with anger, making me feel brave

Loki's smirk faded, his face unreadable as he stood up from his leisurely position. "Ah…now we get to the real reason you've been pretending to be kind," Loki said his eyes growing dark.

"That's not the reason I did it, and I wasn't pretending... I read to you because I wanted to. But I was recently reminded how you constantly claim to want to use me to make the tesseract more powerful… so that makes me rethink everything that's happened," I said glaring at the narrow eyed god

"And what do you think," Loki said, his voice smooth as velvet as he made his way towards me. If Loki was anything but scary, he was graceful. I guess that's how mice feel when they see a cat inch towards them.

"I was hoping you weren't going to do that to me," I said lowering my gaze.

"What makes you think I will change my plans for _you_?" Loki sneered coming closer to the glass wall.

"Because I was… nice to you," I said softly, realizing how stupid that sounded.

Loki slammed the glass wall, making me jump and look up at the towering god above me in fear, "You are a pathetic fool. No, you are a pathetic _worm_, if you think that after one day of you pretending to be kind can be exchanged for your world and your life." His voice grew colder, "Did you think a simple children's story would change everything? You are nothing but a tool that I will be making full use of when I get out of here." He said menacingly, "I am a GOD," he shouted, "I will take what is rightfully mine and that includes you!"

"I-I don't belong to you and I'll never help you as long as I live," I said tears, forming in my eyes, "I can't believe I let myself be fooled by the lonely boy façade you played, but rest assured; I won't visit you again." I said my voice thick as I began to walk away.

"You'll never find a place where I can't reach you, Sara" Loki shouted as I started to run out of the room as fast as I could.

….

I was in the barracks destroying dummies when Thor walked in.

"Ah, Lady of Light! How are you, my good friend", He came smiling broadly at me walking towards me. I kept my back to him

"I'm fine", I told him, my voice thick.

Thor walked in front of me, "What makes you cry so! Tell me and I shall destroy it" Thor said angrily.

"Heh, can you destroy me?" I said softly as I wiped my eyes, "The reason I'm in the mess is because I've been a naïve spoiled brat".

"How is this so?" Thor asked as we sat on some gym equipment.

I was quiet for a long time. I stared at the jolly god who now looked grim. _Should I tell him? _I knew that I wanted to. I stared as his honest face, looked to the ground and began to tell him how badly I've been treating Steve because he didn't want to start a relationship with me. I told him how I tried to somehow befriend Loki, but I was wrong, because he only wanted to use me as a tool, "I just feel so guilty. I don't know why I'm holding a grudge against Steve. He wants to be my friend. And it's not like I can see myself in a relationship anyways. But I fucked up. Now my hero hates me. And Loki! I can't believe I was actually starting to sympathize with him, no offense, but I can't reach him. I'm just a tool to him. He'd kill me in cold blood if I ever got in his way. And he almost did. I just let him fool me." I wiped tears off my face, "I've really got myself in some mess, huh, Thor? Not only is all this going on but we gotta save the world. Heh. I really am a brat" I said as more tears started to stream down my face.

Thor stared at me sadly, his face thoughtful, "You are not a brat, Sara, you are a Lady of Light. Everyone has feelings, allow yourself to feel yours. Steve of stars is a good man. If you wish to be his friend, you must speak with him at once," I opened my mouth to protest, to say there was no point, but Thor raised his hand to silence me, "He will listen to you. I see the way he stares. He misses your friendship as much as you miss his. As for my brother," Thor's face grew solemn, "I am sorry that your kindness did not touch him. I pray one day he will see the error of his ways. Know that we will not let my brother harm you Sara," Thor said raising his hammer, "I will defend you with my hammer and strength."

"Thanks." I said, not being able to do anything but smile at the happy god.

"Excuse me, Thor, Ms. Perez", a soldier said from the doorway.

"Yes, what is it" Thor asked, his loud authoritative voice contrasting with the wide grin on his face.

"Your needed up at the bridge immediately", the soldier said saluting and taking his leave.

…..

Everyone sat around the table as we listened to Fury talk to Loki. Shivers went down my spine as I stared down at the screen whenever Loki talked.

"...Oh. It burns you to have come so close", Loki said in his velvety voice to Fury, Loki walked around gracefully and stared at the camera, "to have the tesseract, to have power, _unlimited power,_ and for what? A warm light for all mankind to share, and then to be reminded what real power is"

"Well let me know if real power wants a magazine or something", Fury said as he left the room.

"I might just need one now since my main source of entertainment is mad at me." The camera shut off, the last image being Loki smiling at the camera.

"He really grows on you doesn't he?" Bruce joked.

The room was tense with what just happened. _He isn't going to tell me anything. Or any of us._ I thought to myself, rubbing my forehead at another headache.

"Loki's going to drag this out. What's his play Thor?" Steve said, taking control of the room. _He's such a good leader… _I couldn't help but admire as I watched him from across the table. He was clad in his personal uniform that just looked good on nobody but him.

"He has an army called the Chitari, they are not of Asgard or any other known world. He means to lead them against your people. They will win him the earth in return for the tesseract, I suspect" Thor said solemnly.

"An army from outer space…" Steve said evenly.

"Well that sucks," I couldn't help but say. Steve glanced at me, making eye contact before I looked away.

"Well, he'll have to open a portal," Bruce said.

"I wonder why he let us capture him. It's not like he can lead his army from here", Steve said.

"Destroy from the inside," I answered for him. Steve glanced at me again and nodded. _I'm sorry…_

"Let's not focus on Loki, you can smell crazy coming from him," Bruce said, twiddling with his glasses.

"I care of how you speak," Thor said walking up to the table, "Loki is beyond reason, but he is of Asgard, and my brother." I let a small sympathetic smile come to my face at Thor's defense for his brother..

"He killed 80 people in two days" Natasha stated.

"He's adopted", Thor said, I lowered my eyes at the comment; furtively glancing at everyone's hidden reaction.

Suddenly Tony Stark walked in talking to Agent Coulson, "No hard feelings big guy, you got a mean swing" he said walking past Thor giving orders. All the workers froze staring at him, "That man over there is playing Galega. Thought we wouldn't notice, but we did"

I smiled at Tony's remark. I glanced over at Steve and he stared at me with a confused expression. "It's a game you can play on computers" I explained. Steve nodded.

"Any natural components he needs I'm sure he can get easily. The only thing they really need is a major power source", Tony looked at me when he said this, "Something to kick start the cube"

"Does Loki need any kind of particular power source", Steve said glancing at me.

_Great, now everyone is going to worry about me._

"Won't he have to heat the cube to 120 million keel to break through the barrier?" I asked, remembering the notes from the files. Everyone stared at me, making me blush, "I, um, did the reading, as well" I said looking at the floor.

Tony smiled at me encouragingly as he continued walking around the room, "_Unless_, they've figured out how to stabilize the quantum tunnel effect, or they're going to be lazy and just use you", Tony said pointing to me, "Not that we're going to let that happen." He patted my shoulder.

"Well if he can do that then he can react it anywhere on the planet," Bruce said.

"Finally, people who speak English," Tony exclaimed, gesturing to me and Bruce.

"Is that what just happened?" Steve said out loud.

"It's obvious Loki's not going anywhere, but are we any closer to figuring out where the tesseract is?" Fury said walking into the room, "Stark, are you and Dr. Banner any closer to finding out where the tesseract is?"

"Actually, we are, we should know by the afternoon today," Tony said crossing his arms.

"Good, I want you continue putting your efforts into finding the tesseract as soon as you can." Fury said walking around the room, "Stay vigilant, everyone. As soon as we find the tesseract, we move at once."

…

As everyone dispersed after the meeting, I saw Steve walking on his own in the hallway. My heart started pounding, thinking of the advice Thor gave me.

"Now is your chance," Thor whispered into my ear, making me jump, "Talk to him so that you may be friends again."

I sighed, "Actually, um, maybe I should-"

"Go!" he said, grabbing my shoulders and pushing me in the direction of the hallway Steve left in.

"Alright, alright!" I said, shrugging him off and followed Steve's distant blue figure.

_I really don't want to do this. Alright, that's a lie, I actually _do _want to do this but…it's hard._ I thought. So I just followed him to pass the time until I grew the courage to talk to him.

He was walking around aimlessly at first. Then all of sudden we were going down a familiar route. It was then I realized we were heading to my room and felt myself blush. _Did he want to talk to me to? _I thought hopefully as I followed him down my hallway.

I hid behind a stack of suitcases filled with who knows what, as I saw Steve stop at my door. _Oh my god he does! _ My heart started beating faster with hope and happiness.

He stood in front of it, staring at it uncertainly, making a move to knock but stopped at the last second. I smiled at his awkwardness as he kept almost knocking on my door. His last attempt at trying to knock my door ended with him shaking his head and walking away.

I moved from behind my hiding spot without thinking, "Steve," I called out without thinking. He turned around and gazed at me with wary eyes.

I walked over to him and we stood there, staring at each other awkwardly. I realized I had to make the first move.

"I'm sorry," we both said at the same time. We widened our eyes at each other and smiled.

"Do you want to come in?" I asked motioning to my room. Steve was silent for a moment before he nodded.

I opened the door and we both walked inside. I pulled out a chair for Steve to sit in while I sat on my bed. We were silent for a while, both of us trying to not look at each other.

"I'm sorry about calling you an old man", I blurted out feeling my face go red, _yeah that was graceful_, "And about not listening to you, and for acting like I didn't need you when I do, and about being angry for so long without good reason, and for not being a good friend, and for being crazy, and for-"Steve covered my mouth. His large, warm hand covered most of the bottom half of my face.

"I get it", he laughed, "I'm sorry to, you know, for not thinking of your feelings. And for calling you a brat," He said moving his hand from my mouth to the top of my head to ruffle my hair, "Let's just start over, I'm Steve Rogers", he held out his hand to shake mine.

"I know who you are, I'm a big fan remember", pointing to myself, wondering if he would remember that I said that the first time we met. His smile suggested that he did, "I'm Sara Perez" I said shaking his hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Perez," Steve grinned, his warmth sending shivers down my spine.

"Oh, please, Mr. Rogers, feel free to call me Sara," I beamed, our hand not longer shaking, but neither of us letting go.

"Well, then, feel free to call me Steve," he laughed.

"Why, thank you, Steve, your too kind," I said, adding an English accent to my voice.

"I beg to differ, you are the one who is too kind," Steve said in an indecipherable accent.

"Oh, my _god_, what _was_ that?" I cackled.

"Oh, stop, I'm just not good at accents, alright?" He laughed, using the hand that wasn't holding mine to rub his forehead.

"Well, it's a good thing you're awesome at other stuff," I smiled.

"Oh, really, like what?" he beamed, his head tilting to the side.

"Being my friend…and being forgiving, honest, kind, brave…so yeah, you're awesome," I softly said, letting my hand give him a gentle squeeze.

"Thank you…" he said just as softly, holding onto my hand tighter.

"It's no problem at all," I said, "Hey! You wanna listen to some music? I have a playlist I think you'll really like." I said reaching for my laptop.

We stayed like that for a couple of hours just talking. He made me laugh a lot with how honest he was with everything about him. He laughed at all the stories I told about me growing up. The best part was, we held hands the entire time. A lot of music I played him, he didn't like, but he did enjoy some of the classics like Rosie and the Originals, Louis Armstrong, and The Temptations.

"Hey…wanna dance?" I asked shyly, watching my hands fidget before I looked up for Steve's reaction.

"Uh…I'm not really a good dancer," Steve answered softly, rubbing the back of his neck and fidgeted in his seat.

"Well, I didn't ask if you were _good_, I asked if you wanted to…but we don't have to," I shrugged, looking at the screen. Suddenly I felt Steve tug on the hand he was holding until I was on my feet.

"Alright, but if I step on you, I'm sorry," He coughed, his cheeks having a hint of pink in them, making me beam in happiness.

"You won't, I'll teach you how to dance," I laughed, placing his hand on my waist and held one of his hand and put my other hand on his shoulder, "Just move…like this, the tempo's slow so we don't have to worry…good! See, you're doing good!"

Steve grinned, "Guess I just needed the right partner." I grinned back before I slowly rested my head on his chest and sighed, letting myself enjoy this moment for once.

"I have a question, and I'm not sure if you'll answer it" Steve said, his tone suddenly serious. I stopped swaying and stared at him.

"What is it?" I said concerned, feeling my eyebrows knit together.

"You said you didn't want to be in a relationship", he started off slowly, "was it because of that boy from three years ago? I…I read it on your file."

I was quiet for a few moments holding on to his hand. Finally I let it fall away as sat on my bed and I brought my knees up to my chin and rested my head on them. Steve took that as a sign to sit on a chair.

"Yeah…" I whispered. For once I didn't cry. I cried enough already from that day, "He was… my boyfriend, and my… childhood friend." I didn't think it was right for me to tell him the whole story yet.

"It's ok to forgive yourself," Steve said softly.

"Is it really?" I asked, my voice having an edge to it, "I killed my best friend, the guy I was in love with since I was a kid. After everything… I don't think I could ever forgive myself for being with someone else. At first it was because I didn't want to hurt anyone again. So I never let anyone touch me. Then I got so lonely that I just had to control my random energy draining. Once I controlled it, it was like… I was born again. I could hug my family... But I…I just don't…deserve to love. Not after what I did, even if it was an accident. I just can't live with myself-" Steve got up and hugged me. My face and chest was enveloped with his strength, smell, and warmth. I felt my knees go weak, _It's not fair that this feels so good,_ I thought as I closed my eyes, breathing in his soothing smell.

"It's ok…it's okay to move on. You don't punish yourself like this…I know it's hard…but… If he loved you, then he would have forgiven you and wanted you to…I know that's how I would have wanted it for someone…someone from my time," he said with his warm cheek on top of my head.

"You…you had someone?" I whispered.

"…Yeah…but…it didn't work out obviously. How could it? But…I'm glad she moved on…I'm happy for her." He said, holding me tighter, making my heart throb.

"But…don't you lonely or betrayed?" I asked, still fighting with myself.

"I would be lying if I said I didn't feel lonely…but that's just the path I'm on right now. That's not her fault. She could never betray me, like I said, her moving on makes me feel happy…relieved, even. Because I would have been the guilty one if I expected her to stay lonely for my sake…so that's why I don't think he would have wanted you to end up like this…if he really loved you…he'd want you to be happy." He reasoned as he held me.

I let a few tears out from his words, taking a deep breath, "Happy…I never had a reason to even think about happiness…or love...until recently," I said softly, "But I'm still not sure."

"It's ok. The reason I didn't want to….start anything, was because I didn't think I had anything to offer you. I'm not from this time. I get confused by everything. And… and I know I can be rehabilitated to this time, but the desire to try jus hasn't been there. Sometimes I feel so useless. Then you came and you just act like I'm so great. You were honest with your feelings without even having to say anything. I thought…I didn't deserve you," his voice ending in a whisper, holding me tighter.

"If anyone deserves me it's you," I mumbled into his chest. My heart feeling so overwhelmingly happy at his words, but feeling so much pain at what was in our way. I suddenly let out a small laugh and looked up at Steve's confused face, "Here we are thinking we're undeserving of each other, yet something is drawing us closer. So near, yet so far, it's almost sad" I said moving away from him, "let's play some upbeat music to cheer us up," I was reaching for my laptop when Steve grabbed my arm and pulled me back to him.

He gazed into my eyes for a moment before he slowly placed both of his hands on my shoulders, his gaze boring into mine. I looked into his beautiful blue eyes and felt myself blush again

"You're so cute when your face turns red," Steve whispered as he slid his hands from my shoulders up my neck, cupping my face, sending shivers up my spine.

"W-what?" I said trying to move away, my face captured by Captain America's strong hands, feeling my face get hotter, "No, it's not, it's embarrassing".

"You're beautiful," Steve whispered, causing me to freeze and look up at him. Steve's eyes were half closed as he started to lean into my face. I could smell his minty breath as I started to close my eyes, tilting my head up for him. _Oh my god what is happening_, I thought as my mind went blank. I could almost feel his lips on mine when-

There was a knock on the door, or banging more like it. And a loud voice was on the other side of the door asking if I was here.

Of course.

"I-it might be important," I breathed with Steve's hands still cupping my face.

"We'll finish this later. I have some things to do anyways" he said releasing my face only to grab my hand and kiss it, "See you later," he said as he opened the door to Thor, who was looking for a sparring partner.

…

I was walking on air as I made my way to the lab where Bruce and Tony were working, hoping to be of some use. Everything just seemed great. I knew it was because Steve and I had made up. It was nice to know we were on some middle ground. We liked each other, and that was all that mattered. Everything else would just fall into place. To be honest, I didn't know if I would ever be ready, but when our almost kiss happened earlier that day, I really felt something I hadn't felt in a long time.

_Next step, save the world_, I thought laughing at what my life had become.

I saw the glass lab where Tony and Bruce were talking, Tony excitedly, Bruce more serious and surprised looking. Tony seemed to be gesturing towards a microscope. I stared at the odd scene wondering what was going on as I made my way through the door, "Hey guys, what's up," I asked as I slowly made my way across the room

"Ah! Sara, we were just talking about you, let me tell you, you are just one of the most impressive specimen I've ever had the chance to look at. Tell her Bruce," Tony said handing Bruce some blueberries.

"Your molecular structure is just amazing, really, it truly is," Bruce said smiling looking into the microscope again, "It's really just much more advanced than a regular person's"

"How are you looking into my DNA?" I asked, unwilling to believe this was happening.

"We were given a sample of your blood," Bruce said, continuing to look into the microscope. I felt a shiver go down my spine. Only during practice did I ever get a cut or scrape, "Does your power have any side effects besides the headaches?" Bruce asked.

"I get lightheaded after using it a lot. And since I'm still learning, I constantly have to recharge myself with energy," I said numbly, taking a seat, feeling my heartbeat quicken. I really didn't know how to react to this. I didn't even know what to say yet.

"Tell us, do you have a feeling of super strength when you feel the energy go through you?" Tony asked excitedly, I shrugged for my answer, a feeling a sense of forbidding growing in the pit of my stomach, "What about turning invisible? No? Well, your force fields are invisible, why not make you invisible? Or how about this: make a duplicate of yourself made out of energy? No? Well we should try doing those things. Bam, you're going to be the best superhero out of all of us," Tony said snapping his fingers. Throughout his questions I just shook my head, my heart starting to pound.

I stared at Tony and Bruce, "Sara, the way your molecular structure works, you can actually stay young forever using your healing powers" Bruce concluded looking up from his microscope, twiddling his glasses around in his hand, "It really is amazing" he said smiling and shaking his head.

"Why are you doing this?" I said finding my voice, suddenly feeling angry, "Who told you that you could look at me like some sort of experiment, like I'm a freaky animal that you guys are observing. That's _my_ blood and I didn't give anyone permission to peak into my DNA"

Tony and Bruce looked surprised. They glanced at one another in confusion, "We didn't mean to get you mad, Sara," Tony said soothingly.

"No, you just wanted to do _experiments_ on me," I said angrily, blinking my tears away.

"Sara, we thought you were Okay with this. Fury gave us the sample and told us to look at it. Really we didn't know", Bruce said soothingly.

I gaped at them, my heart pounding as I looked at the two brilliant men, "How did-"

"What are you doing Mr. Stark", Fury said, walking into the room.

"Uh, kinda been wondering the same thing about you," Tony answered back. I glared at Fury as he walked in.

"You're supposed to be locating the tesseract," Fury said glancing at me.

"We are," Bruce said crossing his arms smiling, "We finally got a lock on the model. In a few hours we'll know where it is"

"You'll get you cube back, no fussing," Tony said as he was staring at a screen, "What is phase two?"

"And where do you get off lying to Bruce and Tony about looking at _my _DNA", I said angrily getting into the conversation, not wanting to wait anymore, "You promised me that if I came here nothing like this would happen" I said accusingly.

Fury looked at me and raised his hands and said soothingly, "Sara, it's not what it looks like I am just trying to-"

"To what? Lie to us all?" Tony interrupted.

A clang rang through the room as Steve set a scary looking gun on the table, "Phase two is S.H.I.E.L.D. uses the cube to make weapons. Sorry, the computer was moving a little slow for me".

Fury turned to Steve, "Rogers, we were only getting information on everything related to the cube, just because we have those guns doesn't mean-"

"Oh, there's another lie," Tony said, turning the screen to show us all the blueprints for advanced looking missiles, "It also show's you having big plans for our friend here," Tony said showing us another screen with blueprints for a power suit to manipulate my powers so that I could become a living killing machine.

"How dare you think you can use me like that!" I said angrily.

"I was wrong, Director, the world hasn't changed a bit," Steve said looking accusingly at Fury.

Suddenly Natasha and Thor enter the room.

"Did you know about all this," Bruce asked Natasha, gesturing towards the screens. I stared at her accusingly, knowing that the only person who would take my blood sample was her.

"Do you wanna think about removing yourself from the situation, Banner" Natasha said ignoring Bruce's questions and my glare.

"I was pretty well removed before you brought me here," Bruce said calmly

"Loki is manipulating you," Natasha said evenly.

"And you guys have been doing what exactly?" Bruce said shaking his head.

"You didn't come here because I bat my eyelashes at you," Natasha said staring at him hard.

"Yeah so I'm not leaving just because you get a little twitchy. I'd like to know why S.H.I.E.L.D. is using the tesseract to build weapons of mass destruction, and is planning on forcing a girl to fight against her will." Bruce said his voice growing serious.

Everyone was quiet as we stared at Fury. Fury seemed reluctant to answer but finally made up his mind, "Because of him," he said gesturing toward Thor.

"Me?" Thor said in confusion.

"Last year we found out we were not alone, not only that but we found out that we were seriously outgunned," Fury said looking around

"My people want nothing but peace with your planet," Thor said defensively.

"But you're not the only people out there, we need weapons otherwise we'll be like sitting ducks out there," Fury countered.

"Does that include with _using me?_" I said angrily, "Are you going to use me to enhance the tesseract just like Loki?"

"We weren't going to force you, I was hoping that after working with us long enough we could get you to understand the gravity of the situation," Director Fury said turning to me.

"The _gravity_ of the situation? Seriously? I want nothing to do with this, especially when you lied about it!" I said, my voice growing louder.

"Sara, you don't understand, the tesseract-"

"Your work with the tesseract drew Loki to it, and his allies. It is a signal to all the realms that you are ready for war." Thor said trying to put some sense into Fury

Fury stared hard at Thor, "You forced our hand, we had to-"

"Build a nuclear deterrent and try to use a young girl to fight your battles, because that always fixes everything" Tony interrupted.

"Need I remind you how Stark Industries started out?" Fury countered with contempt.

"Excuse me?" Tony said

"Bottom line is we need the tesseract, and we need Sara to cooperate with us" Fury announced.

"NO!" I shouted, "I'm not going to be used to kill anything. I'm not just something you can control, I'm a person. But you know what, I quit. I'm going home," I said, anger shaking my entire body as I walked out.

"Sara," Steve called following me to the door, "Maybe Fury didn't have the right way of going about it, but he could be trying to help you control your powers-"

"I am _not_ a lab rat," I shouted, angry that he was trying to defend Fury, "How can you even defend this…unless…unless you're a part of this? Was it all a lie? Was you who gave Fury a sample of my blood? After everything? Even today when we almost… when we almost…" my voice ended softly, my chest filling with pain.

Steve's eyes widened as he started to reach for me, "Sara, _no_, no, that's not it."

"Oh _really, _so you weren't the one to convinced me to stay?" I reminded snatching myself from him.

"Sara," Natasha began, "I can assure you-"

"Oh, don't start with _me_, _Agent Romanoff, _you were in on this to!" I shouted.

Fury walked towards me, "Sara, you have to understand-"

"Understand, you really want me to understand? You tricked me from the beginning, dangling _him_ like a carrot to get me here! Your all nothing but…liars and manipulators and I don't want to be here anymore!" I walked closer to the exit.

"Sara, _please_, believe me, I didn't-" Steve begged, grabbing my upper arm.

"_Don't_ touch me," I hissed, ripping myself away from him, "Just because you willingly let people do experiments on you like a test dummy doesn't mean I'm going to. Don't talk to me _ever_ again!"I finally made my way out the door.

"Sara!" Steve called.

"Nice job, Wonder Boy. Just when I was starting to root for you two…" I heard Tony say.

"Now, I've had just about enough of you," Steve retorted angrily.

"I thought humans were more advanced than this," Thor tsked, the last thing I heard, causing the argument to continue as I walked down the hallway.

…

"Mom, I'm coming home!" I said thickly into my cell as I grabbed all of my books, carelessly putting them into a box. I saw my Captain America box and clutched it tightly in my hands before I threw it across the room.

"What was that sound? What going on? Are you okay?" My mom asked with concern in her voice.

"Nothing, I don't want to talk about it, and no, I'm not," I say as I open my drawers and fling my clothes out, stuffing them in my suitcase.

"What's happening?" she demanded.

"I said I don't want to talk about it! I'm just letting you know I'm coming home," I half shouted as I wipe my eyes. _Why? Why am I such an idiot?_

"Sara, tell me what's going on _now,_" My mom said, her voice coming out stern.

Suddenly I heard the explosion. My heart went to my stomach when my mind went wild with possible reason behind it. Suddenly a siren went off; filling me with dread.

"What happened? What was that?" My mom shouted through the phone.

"Mom…I…I think we're under attack," I whispered, my hands shaking as I held Mr. Bear in my hands.

"_What?_ _Dios mio,_ baby, are you listening to me? You need to get out of there, okay? You're going to find a way to leave and you're going to _run,_" my mom ordered, I nodded at her words, holding Mr. Bear closer.

"Okay…I… I'm going to go now," I agreed, standing up. Suddenly another explosion sounded, making me yelp. I stood frozen in place, my mom's voice sounded distant as I realized what was happening. Loki was about to escape, "No…" I whispered.

"Hello? Sara, are you listening? You need to get out of there as fast as you can," my mom insisted.

"Mom…I love you, okay? I love you _so_ much. I…in case something happens I want you to know that-"

"No. _No_, do not talk to me like that; do you hear me, Sara Angelica Perez? You are going to be okay and you're coming _home_," my mom's voice started to tremble, making my hands shake.

"Mom, listen to me! Tell Laura and Maria that I love them, and thank you guys for always being there…in case something happens…I need you to tell Jen, Rebecca and Breanne about me…I wanted to tell them when I got home…but…now I might not get to," I said as calmly as I could over my mom's protests.

"Sara, you can, you just have to get out of there, okay?" my mom begged, her voice shaking violently, letting me know she was crying.

"I can't…I have to help," I whisper, my body trembling in fear.

"No you _don't_," my mom shouted.

"Mom, _mom,_ please…I love you okay? I…I have to go now," I sniffled, wiping my eyes.

"No, no, please stay on the phone with me, okay, baby? Please, don't leave, don't leave!" My mom cried.

"I can't, Mom…I love you," I said with finality.

"Sara!-" I hung up, letting the tears fall down my face as I dropped my phone and Mr. Bear on the floor and stood up.

_He's not going to escape_, I vowed as I opened my door to see people running in all directions outside. I took a deep breath before I started running towards the place I really didn't want to go to, beginning to harness the energy around me.

_This is going to suck_, I thought as I ran, making several turns into the complicated maze towards Loki's location, listening to the metal thuds of each footstep I took. _This is going to _really _suck. I have no idea what I'm doing._ I thought as I felt my heartbeat faster, my test tightening in agitation.

Finally I made it to Loki's room. No one seemed to have been there. _Ok, maybe I have time, then…_

_I really don't want to do this, _I thought as I stood outside the door leading to Loki's glass prison. _But…I've got to try._ I told myself even though I was shaking in fear. I knew if I let him escape I would never forgive myself. For some reason, I thought of Steve as I opened the door and went down the dark hallway.

As I neared the entrance, I heard the Hulk roaring and felt my stomach plummet. _Shit is really going down_, I thought as I entered the room Loki was in.

"I thought you weren't going to visit me again," Loki said in his velvet voice, smiling menacingly from the other side of the glass wall.

"Well, I just thought I'd let you know…y-you're not leaving," I told Loki in a low voice. I heard another roar from the Hulk, causing Loki to smile with glee.

"Arent I? Who's going to stop me? You? Without your friends who are scattered, and your _castle_ about to fall out of the sky, you really must be joking," he said smiling at me, truly enjoying what was happening.

"We're going to stop you." I said raising my fists, "_I'm_ going to stop you."

"Are you now," Loki's voice whispered in my ear from behind me, sending shivers down my spine from his cold breath. I turned around quickly, as he laughed and hit me hard enough that I flew and hit the rails, falling to the floor. I groaned and opened my eyes to see the Loki in the glass prison disappear with the same evil smile the real Loki showed as he inched closer to me. I threw two huge energy balls at him only to have Loki disappear in front of me again. I watched in horror as my energy balls went through the metal walls and caused another small explosion.

"Thank you for helping me," Loki said from behind me, pulling my hair, yanking me to my feet. I hissed in pain, "You saved me the trouble of looking for you," he purred. I tried wiggling away, but Loki held me in a tight grip, and I couldn't think of anything else to do besides kicking him, so I did.

He growled and wrapped his hands around my neck and squeezed hard, making me gag, "I'm getting really tired of your insolence," he hissed. I glared at him and sent him another energy ball that blasted us apart. The only bad part was that I too close and sent myself hurtling a couple of feet, hitting my head on some nondescript object, causing me to see stars.

"You'll pay for that," Loki called from across the room, unhurt, and heading his way back to me. I got up slowly, feeling myself grow dizzy, a big headache coming on. I was about to hit him with another energy ball, my last one, when I gunshot went through the air.

I fell to the ground screaming when I felt the searing pain in the back of my right thigh. Loki stared at me a look of surprise on his face. He immediately ran up to the soldier who shot me, screaming at him for being an idiot and twisted his neck. I watched with horror as the soldier fell dead to the floor.

"No," I moaned, clutching my thigh. I could feel the gaping hole with blood oozing out and could do nothing but cry because of the pain. Suddenly, the pain started to ease away until it wasn't there anymore. I felt my skin again and felt a smooth surface. I sighed in relief.

Loki stared at me in disbelief. I stared up at him, and slowly saw a smile spread through his face, as I tried to get up, feeling that I was completely out of energy. I looked around, for some sort of escape, finding none since he was in front of the only exit in the room.

_Steve, Thor, Tony, anybody! Save me! _I thought as Loki nodded to one of his soldiers.

I tried to shakily stand to my feet, when suddenly, I felt someone hit me hard on the back of my head and all I saw was darkness.

…

**What is going on? Steve and Sara are over before it even started? Nahhooooooo (Agent hill scream) But now Loki has her in his clutches! What are the Avengers going to do?**

**I hope you liked the chapter! I hope it wasn't too long. I know I'm kinda need to work on the transition between relationships of all the characters. But it's my first fanfiction! Be nice! Review if you have any pointers! I need reviews to make me write faster.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Cozy.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi guys! Thanks for taking the time to read this. Won't waste too much of your time chatting so check it out the revised chapter!**

**I do not own any of Marvel's characters. I'm just letting them play with my OC, I'll let them go home when they're done. Probably. **

…

As I started to feel consciousness return to me, I immediately felt the mind numbing headache weighing down on my skull and the realization of where I was weighing down on my shoulders. I groaned as I slowly opened my eyes. The room I was in was dimly lit with a few candles placed in random places of the small room I was in. I sat up, feeling all the aches and pains throughout my body and realized I had slept on a concrete floor.

I slowly stood up, my legs feeling like jelly, as I examined the room. Only to realize there wasn't much to examine. It was just a concrete room, with concrete walls. I looked around and saw that there were two thick, wooden doors. I walked to the first one; finding out it was locked, of course. I wobbled to the second one to find out it was a bathroom. _Thank god,_ I thought as I walked in to relieve myself. Unfortunately the only thing in the so called bathroom was a toilet. No sink, no shower.

_Well, that sucks_ I thought as I felt how dry my throat was getting. As I walked out of the bathroom, I looked around the gray room again and saw there was a wooden table with two chairs, one itchy looking blanket in the corner, and some small candles.

I sat on the chair and rested my aching head on my arms, wondering what was going to happen next. _What do people do when they get captured or abducted?_ I thought desperately. _It's not like I can do much anyways._ Suddenly I remembered my gunshot wound before I blacked out. I reached for the back of my thigh, feeling the fabric of my pants rough with dried blood. I put my finger through the hole, feeling smooth skin.

"_Your molecular structure is amazing_" I remembered Bruce saying. I laid my head back down on the table, relieved that my healing powers had worked.

As I was considering using the fire from the candles to harness what little energy there was, the door to my concrete prison opened. I sat up straight, my eyes squinting at the bright light coming through the door.

"Ah, so our little bird has awoken," Loki said as he walked in with two guards. I watched the guards stand by the door, with lightly glowing blue eyes, as if I wasn't freaked out enough. "Ah, so it would seem you've noticed the…affect the tesseract can have on people. It's different for everyone though," He smirked as he took a seat opposite me on the table. I shifted my eyes away from his face and chose to look at the table instead, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of him seeing how scared I was.

"What? No taunting or shouting out insolence? Where's the girl who was going to stop me? She couldn't have disappeared in only a day," Loki mocked. I felt my jaw clench, holding back the curse words I wanted to throw at him. _Bastard. No good, lying, cheating, evil Bastard._ I said in my head. Loki frowned as if he heard me.

"Do you want to know what I'm going to do with you?" Loki said his voice getting menacingly softer, "I'm going to use you to activate the tesseract." I looked up at him, opening my mouth to interrupt when one of the soldiers pointed a gun at me. I held my tongue, choosing to glare at Loki instead. "Ah, there she is. What do you want to say, hm? That you'll _never_ willingly help me? Well, I'm afraid you won't have a choice. You see, I've had my men come up with a machine that will force the energy that they wouldn't be able to get to the tesseract through you, and then having it flow to the tesseract. It's really quite remarkable and saves us a lot of time otherwise," He said smirking at me, leaning back into his chair.

"I'll just blow up the machine," I said softly, looking into his eyes, "then you'll never get the Chitari here and you won't win."

"Oh…" he hissed in his velvety voice, "You believe you have it all figured out, ay? Well, lucky for you, my men have also concocted a formula that will help us…control you if you will. Now don't look so confused, little bird, you'll still have your mind, you just won't be able to use your power, but the machine will." He smiled his face alit with triumph, "I really must say, I thank you for putting in a personal hand in destroying your world, you're doing _so_ much for me."

"No!" I shouted getting up

Loki laughed and gestured towards his soldiers, "Give it to her." He said. The men complied and came towards me. I backed away, the chair screeching behind me.

"No! Get away from me!" I shouted, grabbing the chair and using it to keep the men from getting at me. Or at least that's what I wanted when one of the men grabbed the leg of the chair and yanked it from me. I screamed and tried to run away, but one of them grabbed me by the hair and pulled me towards them. "Stop!" I shouted as they forced me to sit down and lay my head on the table, moving my hair to the side, revealing the back of my neck.

"It will only hurt for a second. Well, I can't really promise that because I don't know. Nor do I care," Loki's voice rang out.

"No, no!" I kept screaming as the men held me down and jabbed a needle in the back of my neck forcing hot fluid to enter my bloodstream. Suddenly everything was really hot, then the pain in my head increased until I thought my head was going to explode. I started writhing and fell off my chair screaming on the floor, my last glimpse before I blacked out being Loki, sitting on his chair smiling.

…

I woke up hot and thirsty. I groaned, feeling all the aches and pains over my body again. I slowly sat up and opened my eyes, only to tense up as I saw Loki sitting on a chair facing me. This time, instead of wearing his usual armor, he was wearing black pants and a dark green dress shirt that was rolled at the sleeve, his top two buttons unbuttoned.

"Finally, your awake," he said smirking, "I've been waiting for much too long; I was just about to force you to wake up…. Tell me, how do you feel?"

"…Thirsty," my voice croaked out. Loki smile widened and waved his hand and held a cup of water in his hands.

"Would you like some?" He asked smiling. I swallowed nothing in my dry mouth and nodded, "Come and get it," he mocked, shaking the cup like I was a dog coming for a treat.

I glared for a second before I slowly stood up and staggered over to him and grabbed the glass of water with shaking hands and drank, choking on myself as I drank too fast. Loki laughed at my struggling, "You really should take your time; I don't know when I'll be so generous again." I suddenly stopped drinking it so fast, only to see there was a measly sip of water left. I frowned and drank it anyways. There was no reason saving it, besides, if I was thirsty enough I'd drink the damned toilet water before I asked him for more.

"Tell me are you hungry?" Loki asked playfully, and I knew as soon as he said it that I was starving. I didn't say anything for a moment, until the rumbling in my stomach broke the silence in the room, causing Loki to roar with laughter. My face grew red and I turned away from him, "Now, now, no need to be embarrassed. Sit down. I'll bring some food," with a snap of his Loki snapped his fingers again, creating a platter of berries and a bottle of wine before himself, while there was nothing in front of me. He sat and ate each berry slowly, just as he savored the wine. _How can someone so evil, be so graceful. _He noticed me staring and smiled gleefully. I turned away._ Bastard._

"Do you not like the meal I set before you" Loki smirked while I glowered, "well you don't have to eat it."

_You didn't give me any food, you…grr! Wait until I get out of here…_I silently seethed

"Tell me, how do you like your accommodations?" Loki asked. I ignored him choosing to instead look at the wood patterns on the table because that was so much more interesting than talking to him, "I really hope it's due to your liking. Sorry there are no books for you to read, there wasn't any room on the walls for it," Loki said even though he knew the damn walls were empty, "By the way, you never did finish that story you were reading. What happens in the end?" He asked taking in another bite of a strawberry

"Good triumphed over evil," I croaked without looking away from the table, licking my dry lips.

"Pathetic children's story," Loki sneered.

"Now I'm starting to see why you had no friends in Asgard," I blurted angrily, without thinking, "you're a pretentious jerk."

Loki's eyes narrowed and he said in a low menacing voice, "Ah, yes… You claim to be so… _innocent_ yet three years ago you killed that boy." I felt myself stiffen, reaching a boiling point, my hands clutching the edge of my seat, "The reports say he was naked. Did you kill him as he fucked you? Was it a lover's quarrel gone wrong...? I wonder what his face looked like when you killed him… draining him to the point of death," I stood up suddenly and tipped the bowl of berries onto Loki, watching it fall to the floor. He jumped up, sputtering about me being insolent when I reached over the table over towards Loki and slapped him hard in the face. He roared, threw the table aside, grabbed me and threw me against the wall hard, holding me there. I continued to struggle, but he held my hands and used the weight of his body to hold me still.

"You pathetic, dim-witted scrap of flesh," He hissed into my face, gripping my wrists to the point of almost breaking them.

"Get off of me!" I shouted, writing my body against his touch. I didn't like how it felt at all. It was nothing like how Steve touched me.

_Steve…_the thought of him made my eyes sting with fresh tears.

"You think you can order me at your will? You do not know who you're dealing with; I am a God who has killed _thousands_. I've killed men who've done less than what you just did and you should be on your hands and knees, begging that I don't kill you now," He growled, his eyes lifeless except for the blind fury in them.

"You'll only keep me alive until you force to me to activate the tesseract," I corrected softly, forcing myself to look into his eyes. _I'm sorry, mom…_, "Why should I care about what I do now? You'll just kill me, might as well go down fighting…"

Loki let out a cruel laugh, "Did you think that I would ever grace you with something so sweet as death?" He lifted one of his hands into the air and his scepter appeared and pressed it against my neck, it's ice cold metal sending a shiver down my spine, "I will make you one of my subjects, and you will serve me… I'm going to make you kill all of your family and friends, and then I will show you what you have done…and _then_ I will make you feel such torment that you will beg for death's sweet sleep when I'm through with you…"

Unable to control my fear and horror at the thought, I began to tremble as I envisioned that threat becoming a reality. I couldn't help but silently cry, letting the tears stream down my face, watching Loki smile cruelly down at me.

"Why? I…never did anything to you and you'd…just…do that…without any good reason. Why are you so evil?" I said as steadily as I could.

Loki stared at my trembling form, his face unreadable and moved. I collapsed on the floor and stared at Loki, dreading the thought of what was coming next. As he stood straighter, dusting off his clothes he said, "You are my tool. Today you will be put to full use. Guards!" Loki called out. Two guards quickly came into the room and forcefully dragging me up and out of my concrete cell.

"Please don't do this!" I begged as I was being forced to walk down the hallway leading me to a metal door. Loki simply stared at me, his face an iron mask.

"Loki, please," I pleaded as we walked in and the soldiers carried me to a large scary looking metal chair, connected to two scarier looking machines, with one of them glowing blue. I tried struggling as they forced me to sit on it, writhing my body about as they strapped in my arms, legs, chest and finally my head. I was breathing hard; about to hyperventilate at the feeling of me not being able to move, the only thing I could see was the machine that had a blue light shining out of a small window. Loki slowly came into my line of vision and walked up to me, watching me squirm with a faceless expression.

"Do you remember the first night we met," Loki whispered in my ear, "I told you that you haven't known pain until I was through with you. Today I will show you that pain."

"Loki, please," I whispered, tears falling freely, "just let me go home."

"No," Loki snapped, "Turn it on now!"

Suddenly I felt energy being forced to come into my body. At first it didn't hurt, but then I felt like I was about to burst with energy. I felt my skin feel like it was going to rip and my head would split. I suddenly started screaming uncontrollably. "Transmit it!" I heard Loki shout, I felt a new pain as the energy was sucked out of my body against my will. I tried to fight it, holding on to the energy, but I had no control over the power. It felt like I was trying to catch water.

Suddenly it was over. I groaned, my head throbbing with a splitting headache. I opened my eyes to see my body was steaming, or maybe it was smoking, I couldn't tell. I began shivering, hoping I'd never have to do that again. Suddenly, Loki walked up to me, "Did that hurt…? Well… we haven't even gone halfway yet. Again!" he shouted to the workers.

For hours I was on that chair. The pain was unbearable. It only stopped when I fainted from exhaustion. As the darkness took me, I felt another needle being stabbed into my neck, forcing more formula into my bloodstream.

….

I felt excruciating pain before I had even fully woken up. I tried to swallow my dry mouth, my throat throbbing from screaming so much. I gasped, feeling my body tremble and slowly opened my eyes to a fireplace before me. _What…?_ I thought as I slowly lifted my head, my mind barely registering that I wasn't in my concrete prison. My head throbbed painfully, making me whimper and lay my head down.

"You're finally awake. Has anyone ever told you that you sleep too much?" Loki's velvet voice called through the air; making me shut my eyes and curl my body into a painful ball, "I've been rather bored waiting around for you."

I slowly looked up towards the direction the voice came from and saw Loki in his armor, sitting in a plush armchair. He smirked when he made eye contact and slowly stood up and walked towards me, grabbing my arm and made me sit up. I shivered; my discomfort towards being touched came back tenfold. I leaned closer to the fire as I watched him walk to his seat.

"How long have I been asleep?" my voice rasped out.

"Two days," Loki gruffly answered.

It was quiet for so long, the gravity of the situation weighing down on me that I couldn't help but croak out, "Did it…work?"

Loki leaned forward in his seat, "Yes…thank you for doing such a good job." He said scornfully.

_No…It's all my fault…_was all I could think as I buried my face in my hands and sobbed. _I'm such an idiot…about everything. About Steve, Loki, even…even me…_

"It must be such an overwhelming amount of honor your feeling at the moment, but you're going to have to stop your quibbling. It's irritating," Loki said without any remorse. I slowly stopped, mostly because I was becoming too tired to cry.

_I'm sorry, mom_…I thought sadly to myself, "I promised her I'd keep myself safe…," I looked up at Loki who said nothing and turned to watch the flames dance, "My mom…mother…I promised her I'd keep myself safe…and that I'd come home…and now I'll never see her again…anyone…everyone…or worse. This is the worst day of my life…I guess this is what I always deserved…after what I did…a monster like me should have known that I'd never get a happy ending."

It was quiet, long enough for me to look at Loki again. He was already watching me, his brows crinkling together ever so slightly and his lips pressed together. I couldn't really understand what kind of face he was making. _Confused? Upset…? What? _I narrowed my eyes, "What…now? Are you going to turn me into one of your zombie soldiers? Make me kill everyone I know and love for no reason besides your own satisfaction?" I breathed shakily, hugging my knees to my chest as I looked up at him.

Loki snapped his fingers, ignoring what I said and a silver tray appeared, "Eat," He grumbled, setting the tray on the floor. I stayed by my spot next to the fire, ignoring how empty my stomach felt. "If you don't get up, I will _make _you."

I slowly moved my legs, trying to stand before they shakily gave out on me, causing Loki to let out a snigger. I sat there for a moment, refusing to move. Loki's smirk turned into a death glare, making me have to crawl so I kneeled before the silver tray. My mouth watered at the prospect of food as I shakily moved my hand forward, feeling that I could eat _anything._ My hand clasped around the top of the silver top and removed it to see the food underneath.

"Oh, my god, ugh, what is that?" I gagged, quickly covering platter with the lid to hide the rank smell.

"One of Midgard's many…delicacies," Loki smirked.

"That looked like some…bird fetus or something and it smelled like shit," I gagged on nothing in my empty stomach.

"Well you don't have to eat it," Loki chuckled.

"Good, because I'd rather starve," I coughed, my throat aching.

"That could be very easily arranged," He said in a low voice. I looked down at the misleading tray and watched it vanish. I shook my head, my body trembling beyond my control.

It was quiet for a few moments; I looked up at Loki and glared, "Well? What are you doing? Shouldn't you be trying to take over the world?" I grunted, a fit of coughing came over me.

"I have plenty of time to do what needs to be done. I just need the world's anticipation to grow at a peak before I strike with my glorious army and baptize the world and bring it to a new reign with me as their king," Loki boasted, his eyes having a glazed look as he pictured this 'glorious' world. I rolled my eyes.

"It doesn't matter," I whispered, looking back at the flames and using my mind to try to feel the energy only for it to feel like several needles were prickling painfully in my skull, making me wince and hiss.

"What was that?" Loki asked, his voice low and threatening.

"It doesn't matter; they're going to stop you." I said louder.

"I hope you don't mean your pathetic group of lost heroes," Loki scoffed, "Do you really think they'll do anything once you're on my side?"

_Little do you know most of them don't care about me…why Steve…?_"They're going to do what has to be done, I know they will," I said, closing my eyes against the pain of keeping them open.

"I suppose we'll have to see about that won't we?" Loki mused. I pulled my shaking legs towards me and held onto myself, "Get up." He commanded. I kept my eyes closed, refusing to move until I felt him claw at a clump of my hair and drag me up.

"Ow! Okay, stop, it's hard for me to walk," I grunted as he dragged me to a beautifully carved table and sat me in one of the plush chairs.

Loki sat at the end of the table next to me, settling a book beside me and waved his hands into the air, food appearing on the table. My mouth watered at the delicious smells coming off the table, my stomach grumbled painfully.

"This food isn't for you. You will read to me as I dine," Loki said settling down and adjusting his silverware, "Serve me."

"_W-what?"_ I said through gritted teeth.

"Serve me my meal, now, you dull girl," Loki sneered.

"And if I don't?" I said through narrowed eyes.

"I can just kill you now."

"Oh, really? Like you're not going to kill me later?"

"Serve me now, before I lose my patience you blubbering sack of excrement," Loki shouted.

"No!" I shouted as loud as I could, which wasn't very loud, "I'm tired of this, either kill me or do something because that would be million times better than sitting here _waiting _for it!"

"You _will_ do as I say!" Loki roared, jumping to his feet.

"I would rather die!" I yelled.

Loki huffed, his eyes narrowing as he grabbed my arm painfully and walked me to the door in his room and opened it, barely giving me enough time to see it was a hallway that led in two different directions before we walked across to another door and threw me in it. The painful impact told me I was back in my concrete prison cell.

"You will sit there until you realize what sort of position you're in," Loki said from the entrance of the door, "You are my prisoner, and my tool. You will do as I say or you will be punished much more severely than you are now."

"Let me go home," I said, fighting the tears that were building up in my eyes, "You got what you wanted from me so just let me _go."_

"No." Loki said coldly as he slammed the door in my face, leaving me in darkness.

_Why…? It's not fair…any of it. I didn't want any of this…I can't believe I'm in the mess…and for _what?_ In the end I was just fooled by S.H.I.E.L.D…and Steve…oh my god,_ I started to quietly cry, too tired to fully sob as I curled up on the floor, my body trembling painfully as I coughed. _Why Steve? Did you really lie to me…? But how will I ever know for sure if you weren't? Who even cares…I'm about to die or lose my mind anyways…oh god, why does everything hurt so much? _

I continued to let the hot tears fall, the only warm part in my body as I let myself drift away from my pain, mind and impending doom.

…

I woke up with a heavy fog over my mind and tried to open my eyes only to find the room spinning. I quickly closed them again, feeling my body tremble. _Cold. I'm cold._ I kept thinking as I shivered almost to the point of convulsions. Memories of my childhood kept fading in and out.

_My eighth birthday party. Mom held me close as I blew out the candles. All my friends were screaming happy birthday._

I tried to open my eyes when I saw the itchy looking blanket from before. I tried to crawl to it, only to feel my body break out in cramps. I groaned at the pain, pulling my body into a fetal position.

_I was in school and I forgot my backpack and cried to my teacher until she had the office make my mom bring it._

I felt myself shiver as the cramps slowly faded away. I made a move for the blanket again, ignoring the throbbing pain everywhere. _I'm so cold._

_My sisters playing dress up with me._

I felt my teeth chattering and my body breaking out into a cold sweat as I made my way to the blanket.

_My mom tucking me in at night._

I finally grabbed it and covered as much of my body as I could, blanket wasn't even big enough to cover all of me. I kept on shivering; the blanket was so thin it was hardly helping me. The pain grew more intense around my body. Suddenly I felt nausea roll through me and threw up bile, having had no food in who knows how long.

"Mom," I kept groaning, my head shaking, "I want to go home," I began to feel tears come down my eyes and I felt my body shivering harder, calling for my mom to take me home again and again.

I heard the door open, "What are you whining-" Loki stopped short when he saw me, hissed a curse in some language…_Greek?...Latin?_ I wondered as he walked towards me, "You foolish girl, why did you not call for somebody?" he asked angrily.

"I'm sorry," I groaned softly, making Loki stop short to look at me as he was calling for somebody to check on me.

"Pathetic. Idiot. Foolish girl." he mumbled shaking his head at me as we waited for somebody to come. I stared guiltily back at him, wondering what I did wrong, and if I could go home soon. `

The door opened and another soldier walked in with a man in a lab coat. Loki motioned him over and the man in the lab coat kneeled over me. "Lay on your back", the man said.

"No, it's cold", I heard myself whine out. Loki took off his outer coat and laid it on the floor and moved me roughly to lay down on it. I whimpered and closed my eyes at his roughness.

"What is wrong with her," Loki asked impatiently as the man in the white coat examined me. He was doing several tests on the spot with me. I didn't even understand what was going on.

"Can my mom take me home," I whispered in a soft voice, wondering why no one answered me.

"Due to her condition, and the fact that she was used on energy transfiguration machine, I would say that she has radiation poisoning." The man said looking at my pupils.

"Can she be cured?" Loki asked.

"Of course, I just have to get her some anti-radiation medicine. And you'll have to have her fed and get rid of that fever," the man said looking up at Loki, "Be careful, she seems to have a slight case of delirium" the man warned,

"Get her the medicine. I will make sure her fever is gone," he motioned for the man to leave. Loki stared at me as I lay on the floor shivering. He kneeled, ignoring my wincing as he touched my aching body, picked me up easily and transported us into a different room.

When I looked around I realized we were back in his fine, large looking room. I finally looked around at his walls and floor that were made out of expensive looking, polished wood. I stared at the soft looking rugs on the floor, the well cushioned chairs and couches, the large table with fresh fruit in a golden bowl. On one of the walls were bookshelves filled to the brim. I saw us make our way to a very comfortable looking bed with silky green sheets and warm looking comforters. He laid me down gently onto the bed. I just let myself lay there, unable to get a grip on my mind through the haze. Suddenly, another wave of nausea went over me and I moved to vomit on the floor.

Loki stared at me in disgust and made the vomit vanish with a wave of his hand, "Your starting to be more trouble than you're worth. I should just kill you now and be done with you," he said leaning towards me menacingly.

"I'm sorry, please don't be mad," I said softly, my teeth chattering, making Loki pause. He seemed almost unsure of himself.

He suddenly took off my clothes, making me whimper, "Quiet, I won't have your disgusting clothes soil my bed is all." He said as he threw the covers over me. "Warm yourself so you're not so pathetic anymore," he said turning away from me to sit on one of the couches, picking up a book to read.

I laid there moaning and chattering in pain until he slammed his book closed, "Do you ever shut up!" he exclaimed, walking towards me, his towering figure overshadowing my weak one.

"I'm cold," I moaned again as I stared at him glaring at me.

"Still? You have many blankets on you", Loki reached over to touch my forehead, checking my fever. I hissed as his cold hands touched my burning head, making him frown. "How can you be so cold when you feel so hot?" I chattered my teeth as my answer. Loki sighed, walking towards his book shelf and opened one briefly and closed it. I closed my eyes, curling and uncurling my body under the covers, trying to warm my body.

"Mommy…" I called out softly.

"Hush, here. Drink this," I heard Loki say as he gingerly lifted my head and pressed something against my lips. Hoping it was water, I slurped it eagerly, only to cough when I tasted something slimy and bitter. "Drink it all, you will feel better." I heard his velvet voice whisper.

"No…" I whimpered, turning away from the disgusting concoction.

"Foolish girl," Loki said, only this time he didn't sound angry when he said it. I felt him hold my jaw still as he helped me drink it. I opened my eyes to see Loki standing with his back to me. I smacked my lips, not liking the flavor in my mouth in the least bit. I looked up and realized the bed had a canopy…I'd always wanted a canopied bed…Maria promised she'd buy me one for my birthday next year…

"Here, some water," I heard Loki whisper. I opened my eyes, not even realizing I'd closed them. I felt Loki's cold hand gently grasp the back of my neck, lifting my head to help me drink. I drank greedily, finally enjoying sweet, delicious water.

"Thank you," I murmured as he laid my head gently back into the soft pillows.

"Do not mistake my kindness for something else…it's just that your useless dead," He growled, though he tucked me in. My headache still raged in my head, making it hard for me to understand what he was talking about.

"Can I go home?" I asked tiredly, wondering how many times I'd asked that.

"No. You will stay with me as you were born to do," Loki said idly, waving his hand making another cup appear, "Drink this, it's infused with herbs that will sustain you." He held the cup to my lips, allowing me to slowly sip it. My headache still roared in my head, making me grimace and pull away.

"Everything hurts," I whimpered, burrowing into the blankets.

Suddenly the door opened, I looked up to see the man in the white coat was there, rambling on about instructions about when to give me the medicine and when to feed me and to make sure my fever doesn't get any higher. The man reached over, pulled my arm and gave me three different shots, all the while talking. I couldn't even feel the pain or remembered my fear of shots. I was simply in a fevered daze. Loki just nodded, waiting until the man was done and told him to leave.

My body heated painfully from the medicine and my guess the formula to keep my powers at a stupor state, though my headache was still the same, which wasn't saying much. I gasped at the pain, coughing painfully and leaned back, trying to think . _Just close your eyes._

"Is your mind clear?" he asked, I opened them to see Loki face to face with me, though I didn't flinch. Nothing surprised me anymore.

"I don't know," I whispered.

"Do you know who I am?" Loki asked pulling the blankets so they were around my neck.

"…Loki?" I whispered.

"Yes, good," Loki said moving some of my hair out of the way from my face, "Tell me about your friends."

"What do you mean?" I yawn, exhaustion taking over.

"Tell me everything you know, especially about Thor." Loki growled, I felt him grab my jaw, shaking me until I opened my eyes.

"Thor eats too much," I mumbled irritably, wishing I could just sleep already, "And he always says he'll eats his vegetables but he never does."

"What else?" Loki demanded as he rolled his eyes.

"Tony likes blueberries," I yawned, "And Steve makes good sandwiches." I felt a pang in my chest from thinking about Steve. I wished I had gotten to talk to him more. If only I could just know if it was all real or not.

"_Real_ information. What are their weaknesses, tell me," He hissed.

I blinked, "I don't know."

"You…don't know? How, you've spent time with them!" Loki said in disbelief.

I shrugged, letting eyes slowly close.

"No, wake up." Loki said shaking me again, "…Why did you read to me?"

"Because you're lonely," I said softly, closing my eyes again

"What makes you think that," Loki said angrily.

"You don't have any friends. You're sad. That's why you don't have a favorite food," I mumbled.

"How did you come across this so called information," Loki hissed.

"Thor," I yawned, "And you."

"Are you and my brother close, then?" Loki asked, his voice full of contempt.

"He's my friend," I said sleepily.

"Surely you have feelings for the God of Thunder," Loki taunted softly.

I shook my head and opened my eyes, "No. Just a friend," I said and smiled softly.

Loki narrowed his eyes at me before he smirked, "Perhaps not all can be amazed by the way he flaunts himself to women."

"He doesn't flaunt." I said frowning.

Loki took his hand off my forehead and leaned towards me, "Did my brother ever show interest in you?"

"No," I said honestly looking into his green eyes.

"Did you ever show interest for my brother," Loki asked again softly.

I frowned, "No. S'my friend," I yawned.

"Surely there's more to it than that. Idiotic quims such as yourself flock to him," Loki whispered.

I shook my head, "No way…not my type," I say crinkling my brows in distaste.

"Your type?" Loki chuckled and suddenly laid down next to me, "What is your type."

I thought about that for a moment, closing my eyes as I envisioned Todd…and Steve, "Kind…funny…honest…loyal…and he has to look good in blue," I yawned, letting a smile come to my face.

"Blue?" Loki breathed, I felt him stroke my cheek making me look up at him. The chill in my body had faded away without me noticing, making me lean against his cool touch.

"Mhm, s'my fave color…ever since I was little and read about him," I said softly.

"Him?" Loki asked, an edge in his voice.

"Captain America," I said dreamily.

"Who is this captain?" Loki demanded.

"My hero," I yawned again.

"…Is he the man in blue?" Loki asked, the edge still in his voice.

"Mhm," I nodded, my heart hurting at the memory of him.

"Has this _hero_ touched you?" Loki demanded again.

"No…he…he lied to me," I whispered, a pang coming to my chest from remembering.

"About what?" Loki probed.

I shook my head, not wanting to think about it as I turned away from him. The fog in my mind making me tired.

"What do you think of me?" Loki whispered in my ear, stroking my bare arm as he waiting for my answer.

"Scary," I yawned.

"And is that all?" Loki chuckled.

"You lied to me to," I said letting my eyes close again.

"I think that's to be expected of me," Loki said, his voice still humorous.

"I thought…you were different…" I whispered, "And then you weren't…"

"What did you expect of me?" he asked irritably, feeling him pull away from me.

"I thought you'd be good…like Thor said…but your mean to me for no reason," I said, burrowing my head into my pillow.

"I can do as I please, girl," Loki grumbled.

"Sara…" I said softly, turning to him.

"What?" he asked, his irritated face turning into one of confusion.

"My name…Sara," I yawned, closing my eyes.

"I know your name, girl," Loki scoffed.

"Never told you m'self…even when we hung out," I mumbled.

"Sara…" he said, trailing his hand along my bare back.

"No…" I said, curling away from his touch.

"I can touch if you I want," Loki growled, pulling me back.

"No, I hurt people," I whimpered, trying to pull away.

"Who was the last person you hurt?" Loki asked.

"…You." I admitted.

"And I am well now, you have no need to worry," Loki insisted.

"No…" I continued to protest, "The boy I loved died touching me…"

"What happened," Loki asked, his voice full of curiosity.

"We were making love," I said softly, "he pulled me on top, but I didn't know I was killing him. I didn't know," I started crying softly, "I tried waking him up but he was gone. My best friend was gone. I killed him. I didn't mean to. I'm bad", I said continuing to cry.

"Hush," Loki said wiping the hot tears from my face with his cold hands, "It was not your fault. As you said you did not mean to."

"I'm bad," I insisted again.

"You are not bad," Loki said softly, petting me on the head and rubbing my back, slowly making me calm down, "You were not in control of yourself. It is ok."

I laid quietly in the pillow, "I feel bad though."

"That is only natural," Loki said, "You will always feel bad, do not let it rule your life."

"I can't let myself get close to anyone." I said softly.

"You can. You will get close to me," Loki said softly, pulling me closer to him.

"No," I said, my hazy mind resisting him, "I can't."

"You will," Loki said simply.

"No, I'll hurt you again," I said fearfully.

"You will not hurt me…I will never let you," Loki whispered into my ear. I shivered, not believing it could be true.

"…I need to go home," I whispered after a few moments.

"No, you will stay with me," Loki said holding me closer.

"Why?" I whined.

"Because you are mine and waiting for the anticipation of the others will be dull, that is why you need to be here to entertain me," he said stroking my hair.

"But-"

"Hush, little bird," Loki said softly, his hands making a soft rhythm as he stroked my back.

I couldn't fight the sleep within me anymore, so I allowed Loki's cool touch to push me into the sea of dreams.

…

**Hmmm, interesting things going on. But what's going to happen to Sara now that she's activated the tesseract? Is Doomsday just around the corner for the Avengers? Speaking of the Avengers, where the heck are they?**

**Hey guys! Another chapter revised and ready for your viewing pleasure. Hope you all liked it. I tried my best. Anyways, let me know what you guys think of it! I appreciate any help or encouragement. Have a great day, or night, whatever time it is for you.**

**Until next time**

**Cozy**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay seriously guys, I just found out that Thor and Loki are technically Disney Princes because Disney owns Marvel. *Screams* How perfect is that?! They're more like princesses to me but, whatever! Isn't that just peachy keen?! (Sorry, been looking up too much 1940's slang) **

**But anyways, hope you guys like the chapter! Kinda short compared to the other ones, but there's plenty more to read next chapter anyways. So enjoy what you see! **

**Before I forget, I do not own anything from Marvel. I'm just letting the characters play with my OC. I'll let them go home when they're done. Probably. **

…..

I woke up feeling very refreshed. My headache and fever was gone. I nuzzled my head into the cold firm thing beneath me, pulling the blanket over my shoulders. It was like a pillow that never got hot. I slowly opened my eyes and looked at the room I was in.

Everything began to click in my head. I froze as I realized where I was. _Why am I in here…?_ Then I slowly moved my head up to see I was laying my head on the chest of none other than Loki. I felt my heartbeat quicken with how close I was to the man who tried to kill me.

I then began to blush uncontrollably as I saw that I was naked and pressing my body against his.

_This can't be happening. This can't be happening_ I screamed in my head. I lifted the blanket and glanced down, to my horror seeing that Loki was naked as well. I quickly covered him again, feeling incredibly embarrassed that the second cock I've ever seen in my life was Loki's.

I slowly moved out of the bed, luckily not waking up the mischievous god, and proceeded to look for my clothes. Or any clothes for that matter. I looked around desperately and just grabbed the towel on the floor and wrapped it around my body, searching all over the floors for any real clothing I could wear.

"Looking for something?" I heard a lazy voice call out from behind me. I jumped and hid behind one of the well stuffed chairs and glared at Loki, who was lying in bed, most of the blanket falling off him, and barely covering up his genitals. His slim, yet built frame for all to see. I could literally see all of his pubic hair. Not that I was looking. Nope, definitely not looking.

I blushed and kept my eyes on Loki's face, which wasn't fun to look at since he was smirking at me again.

"Where are my clothes," I demanded, still hiding myself from behind the chair.

"Why do you need them now? You were begging me to take them off the night before," Loki purred, throwing his head back smiling seductively.

"I did not! What am I even _doing_ here?" I said blushing, _did I?_

"Believe what you want, as you slept you kept awakening, telling me to come closer, telling me you were _hot_ and that I must cool you down," Loki said getting out of bed, letting the cover slip off him, standing in front of me completely naked, "Do you remember nothing?"

I felt like my eyes were about to pop out of my head before I looked away from him, "What the hell, Loki, put some clothes on," I shouted before turning away from him.

"Why are you acting shy now," Loki whispered into my ear from behind me. I jumped and tried to move away from him, but he grabbed my arm and pulled me close to him, grabbing my jaw to look up at him, "I enjoy how your face gets so red. Ever since I first saw it I thought it was charming." He stared at me and I held the towel closer to my body, "Remove your towel, it annoys me how I cannot see you anymore."

"N-no! W-what the hell I'm n-not doing that," I stammered, and then gasped as he snatched it away. I immediately tried to cover myself with my arms.

"I enjoy touching you," Loki said from behind me, moving my hair to one side over my shoulder, "You may not remember, but you enjoyed me touching you as well. You enjoyed pressing your naked body against mine…This body is mine…I will do things to it that will have you writhe and beg as you lay beneath me…willingly or not," he whispered in my ear. I was trembling all over my body as I tried to remember what air was and how does one inhale it into their lungs.

He began stroking my neck, all the way to my arms, then my hips. I heard myself whimper as he reached my thighs. Half of me was extremely terrified at the thought of Loki touching me, the other half that scared me even more, actually felt…anticipation from the cool touch of his hands. He moved his hands to the front of my right thigh, slowly going over my hip, then going over my back, up my spine. He stopped at the back of my neck, and then repeated the process over again, causing me to shiver. He turned me around to face him, and I saw his eyes half closed, his mouth slightly open.

_Hungry _was the word that came to mind. He brought his hand up my thigh again, having it glide over my stomach, stopping only to trace my navel, and continued to go higher, I felt myself beginning to breathe faster as he then removed my hands, and cupped my breast.

That's when I lost it.

"Okay, _stop_! What is _wrong _with you?" I shouted, slapping his hands away, covering my body with my arms and staring at him angrily, "Do you really think its ok to almost kill me, torture me, use me to take over the world, and _then_ try to seduce me?"

Loki stared at me darkly, "What part of this is so hard for you to understand? You are mine. You have been mine since the moment I saw you. You will be mine until you die because I will never release you. _You_ are my property, Sara Perez." Loki said coming closer to me, his words sending shivers down my spine, "Do not fight what is your destiny. You are lucky I didn't kill you when your usefulness ran out."

"S-so now I-I-I'm just, what? A sex slave?" I stammered as he slowly walked back to me, look up and down m body no matter how much I tried to cover myself.

"You will be whatever I need you to be; a tool, a server, a worker…my toy," He said in a low voice, trailing his hands over the curve of my hip, giving me Goosebumps.

"P-please. Don't," I gasped as Loki pulled me closer to him.

"You say this, yet I see that you crave to be touched. It is your deepest desire, is it not? The freedom to touch and be touched…to have someone hold you…make you feel this way. Do not lie to me. You want me to hold you." Loki said snaking his arms around my hips, pulling me closer to his naked body. I didn't know what was wrong with me or how he even knew that. Why was my heart beating so fast?

Suddenly, Loki lifted me and carried me to the bed.

"W-what are you doing? Wait! Can't I at least wear clothes?" I asked nervously, turning my burning face away as he lay me down on the bed.

"You do not need clothes", Loki said, lying down on his side, his arm cocked up to rest his head, his eyes and hand trailing along my body.

"Loki, please, wait", I begged, trying to pull away when he grabbed my waist and pulled towards him.

"Shhh," he whispered, "I will not harm you….unless you anger me. I only wish to touch you… for now." He continued touching me, and soon, after a lot of shushing and petting, I kind of believed him. Despite my best efforts, I felt myself relaxing to the almost rhythmic touch he was giving me.

"Why are you being so gentle?" I asked in confusion, "I thought you were going to turn me into zombie soldier…"

Loki laughed, leaning forward so that his face was in my neck, holding me in place when I tried to struggle, "Would you prefer me to be rough", he lightly growled, giving me a kiss on my collar bone sending a shock throughout my body, "I will not use my spear on you unless you anger me enough to do so…and you won't, will you?"

"N-no," I said lamely.

_What is happening to me?_

Abruptly, it felt as though Loki was biting me on the neck, "Don't tell me you drink blood!" I exclaimed, frightened attempting to push him away, though he held me in a firm grip.

Loki laughed again and pulled away slowly, "Have you never had a love bite, Sara?"

"You mean you gave me a_ hickey_?" I said covering my neck with my hand, the area where Loki's mouth was hot…and wet. I felt myself shiver with shame and looked away from Loki.

"Yes, so when I'm gone, you know you are mine," Loki said stretching his arms over his head, arching his back, and released, looking mighty pleased with himself.

I tried not to stare. Not that Loki's body was as beautifully sculpted as Steve's, but it did have attractiveness about it. I found myself staring at the lean hard muscles on Loki's chest, his abs when he stretched, but forced myself not to look any lower. I really was struggling getting used to him naked. So very naked.

Nakedness everywhere.

_Naked._

"You're leaving?" I asked, changing the subject in my mind, when suddenly an important thought occurred to me, "Are you going to use the tesseract?" I said, fear starting to tighten my chest.

"Yes, but only for a short while", Loki said getting up, clothes appearing on him. It was a nice looking suit again, "Do not worry about the tesseract. I still wish for the anticipation of your _friends_ to grow. Do not leave. Eat and take your medicine." He said stroking my cheek, and then made his way to the door, ignoring my calls for him, and left; locking it loudly behind him.

I stood there, stunned by what just happened. What my life has become. _What am I now? A sex toy for him?!_ I frantically thought. I stared down at my naked body, and grabbed a sheet to wrap myself with.

_It could be worse._ A dirty little voice whispered in the back of my head. "No this is _the worst._ I'm about to be seduced by the guy who wants to take over the world. The guy who tried to kill me. The guy who…owns me…" I said aloud, touching the spot where Loki bit on my neck. I suddenly felt trapped in this room and began walking around.

I tried going over my feelings of the situation. I was scared for my life and the world. I was worried if I was going to be tortured. I was worried about what Loki was doing right now. I wasn't sure if he was lying or telling me the truth when he said he wasn't going to act now. And I was actually turned on by the scariest person I've ever met.

This couldn't get any more confusing.

_I wish Steve was here, _the thought hit me like a ton of bricks. I sat on one of the cushioned couches and buried my head in my hands. _Oh, Steve…why does everything have to be so complicated? Why do I still like you so much after everything?_

I envisioned what it would be like if Steve would just burst through the doors, claiming how he never meant to hurt me and wanted to be with me. I looked at the only exit, willing the dream to become reality…but of course I was still Loki's prisoner, the fate of the world was still in jeopardy, and I was still naked.

So very naked.

_Damnit_.

I tugged at my hair and banged on my temples. _I can't believe I let him touch me_. _Why the hell did I do that? I'm so stupid I…something's wrong with me. I need to get out of here…somehow._

"I don't know what to do", I whispered, lying on the couch. I wished again that Steve would just burst through the door and save me.

_And what the hell happened last night?_

…

I waited for Loki to return. To be honest I wasn't really in a rush to see him again and to pass the time after I took my medicine and looked at the empty table irritably. How did he expect me to eat when there was _nothing_ to eat?

_Boy, would I love some French toast with like every other good breakfast stuff,_ I thought as my stomach grumbled. I sighed and walked over to the fireplace, wishing I had like a marshmallow or something to roast. Or a whole pig. _Mmmm…bacon._

The smell of something buttery and sweet filled the air, all of a sudden, making my mouth water as I looked behind me to see the table full of a breakfast buffet.

"Holy mother of all that is good," I said as I walked over to the table, my stomach growling painfully. I was starving. I quickly grabbed a plate and stacked it with eggs, bacon, hash browns and French toast. Everything was steaming and ready to eat, I added butter and syrup and ketchup to their selective places. I took a hesitant bite out of the food, a moan escaping my lips as I ate. How long had it been? How was I even alive?!

_Screw thinking, just eat,_ I told myself as I shoved food into my mouth until I couldn't fit anymore. I sighed, leaning back into my chair. I stood up tiredly, suddenly feeling sleepy again with all this food in my stomach. But there was no way I was going to just go to sleep while I was Loki's prisoner.

Especially because I was naked.

So very naked.

I decided to do the only thing I could do, which was looking around more closely at the lavish room I was staying in. It really was a fine room, the walls and floors were indeed wooden, the frames around the door carved into intricate patterns. I looked now and realized the rugs were Persian, and the couches were very expensive looking. I walked over to the grand bookcase and let my hands trail upon all the spines of the books. Some titles in a familiar language, but many were not. I picked one in particular, a book of fairytales. I smiled as I placed it back.

I was tracing my hands against the smooth walls when I saw a light switch. My heart started racing as I thought of the possibility of the formula wearing off.

I looked around, paranoid that Loki could come through the door any second. I closed my eyes and allowed myself to become centered. Slowly, I let my mind drift off to feel the energy around me. My mind was reaching, and reaching, but felt nothing. I felt fear tighten in my chest as I desperately tried again and again to feel the energy around me.

Nothing.

I felt myself fall to the floor and brought my knees up to my chest, truly feeling how helpless I was in my situation.

"Somebody…find me," I found myself whispering aloud, but I knew that it was probably impossible for anyone to find me, wherever I was, and that I had to save myself. _But how?_

Suddenly I heard the door unlock; I quickly got up off the floor, holding the sheets closer to my body and saw the doorknob turn and open.

Loki walked in looking really pleased with himself. He smirked at me as he took off his suit jacket and let it fall to the floor. Only before it landed, it vanished. I felt my eyes widen, still unused to what looked like magic to me. I heard Loki chuckle, causing me to stare at him as he sat on his couch, crossing his legs, his arm resting on the arm of the coach, cocked up to support his head.

"Did you miss me?" he asked in his silky voice, looking at me as if I were his prey. I stared at the ground, trying to keep my hands from trembling as I cast furtive glances towards Loki.

It was silent for a while, both of us sizing each other up. Suddenly he stood and walked over to me. I realized it was useless to walk away and merely stood still as he got closer until he was inches away from me, "Why are you covering yourself?" he asked, his voice low.

"You know why," I said, my burning face and my hands clutching the sheets tighter while I looked at the ground.

"I wish to see you," Loki said grabbing the sheets.

"No!" I said desperately holding on to them, "You can't! You don't understand!"

Loki froze, "What don't I understand? Do you truly hate the way I touch you", he grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him, "Do not lie to me".

I stared up at his towering form, "You…I…it's complicated. I-I-I-"

"What? Is there someone who has claimed you as theirs?" Loki growled.

"N-no, not really…" I answered, my heart throbbing at the thought of Steve.

"Then do you feel for another man?" He asked. I closed my eyes, refusing to say anything.

When I opened them again, I saw that Loki's were eyes narrowed as he stared intently at me. I felt myself entranced with the way he was looking at me, and then suddenly I felt it. It was like someone was poking around in my head. I felt my eyes widen, "What are you-"

"Hush", Loki said silencing me with his finger, and continued to look through my mind. Suddenly Steve came into my mind. My childhood fascination with him, the moment we met, the moment we fought, the moment we almost kissed. Suddenly Loki released his hold on my mind, his eyes narrowing, "He is the reason…the man in blue…your _Captain_" Loki said in a menacing voice.

I stared up at him feeling mortified, "That is…such an invasion of privacy," I said swallowing the lump forming in my throat.

"And yet it's true, is it not?" Loki said irritably. I pressed my lips together, nodding shamefully.

Loki placed both of his hands on my temples, stared hard at me and said, "You will no longer think of him when you are with me," he hissed in an angry voice.

"You can't jus-" I said but slowly something washed over me. I suddenly lost my train of thought, "what were we talking about?" I asked in confusion, looking at the smile that was slowly forming on Loki's face, his hands slowly releasing me.

"I asked if you wanted to sleep here with me again and you said yes," He said smirking, before turning away, making his way to the bathroom.

"What!" I shouted, "I did _not_! We were talking about…something. Wait. What was it? Stop laughing!" I yelled at the taunting god before me who was waiting at the door of the bathroom.

"You must be so excited your mind made you forget the conversation", he said leaning to the side, crossing his arms his face full of glee.

"I _don't_ want to sleep here," I said glaring at him.

Loki's face grew serious, "Come. Enough games," he said beckoning me to come closer.

"No!" I said my face growing red hot. I knew I shouldn't do this. I knew. So why was a part of me excited?

Loki walked up to me slowly; I tried backing away, when suddenly he was right behind me. He grabbed my hips and started pushing me towards the bathroom. "How the hell-No-" I began to say.

"Hush. First we will bathe" he said as he led me inside the bathroom. I opened my eyes and looked around for the first time. It was huge, with a large shower and tub. It was completely white, with marble counters and tiles.

"_What?_" I shrieked, trying fine an escape route.

"Relax, I will not touch you…for now." He sat me down on the toilet as he turned to turn on the shower. As the water grew warm he turned to me. I peered up at him as he walked towards me, "Remove the sheets", Loki said in a low voice, his green eyes boring into my face.

I stood up slowly, watching at him watch at me. I shook my head defiantly and held them closer to me.

Loki walked up to me until he was directly in front of me, "Remove, the sheets," he said, the authority in his voice actually making him sound like…well…like a king. I pressed my lips together, turning away from him as tears filled my eyes. I realized there was no point…so I slowly released the protective sheets around me.

After a couple of awkward moments I turned to see Loki's reaction. My heart skipped as I watched as Loki's eyes trailed along my body, feeling my face get flushed with shame.

"You have no need to be embarrassed of your curves," Loki said coming up to me and turned my body so that I faced the mirror, "You have the body that many women would be proud of…" He whispered into my ear. I watched a girl who looked as if she was trying to not be turned on by the man caressing her body.

"Stop," I whispered as my body started shivering, "I…it's not that great…"

"Oh, are you ashamed of these curves then? You have no need to be…you have the body of a woman rather than a girl. Don't you believe me?" he continued to breathe into my ear, his hands trailing over my hips and stomach, making me tremble as I couldn't stop gazing into the mirror, "Or do I need to convince you?" he said, smirking at me through the mirror. I shivered from his words, trying not to…not to…I closed my eyes and pulled my face away from his, trying to not pay attention to his cool hands flowing across my skin.

"When I am done with you, you will be by my side when I am king," I heard him whisper to me as he caressed my hips and thighs, "You will be mine, forever."

"Loki-" I started to protest.

"Get in the shower", was all Loki said pulling away from me. I complied, unsure of what else to do.

I stood in the steam of warm rain when I heard Loki come in. I closed my eyes, pretending this wasn't happening, but held my breath, waiting for his next move. Suddenly I felt Loki's cold hand touching my back.

"You have to wash yourself…unless you want me to do it for you," Loki's cool breath whispered into my ear.

I pulled away, and closed my eyes, pretending that I was by myself. I looked over at the shelf that held several bottles and a rag. Shakily, I grabbed some shampoo and washed my hair, then applied conditioner. I glanced behind me to see Loki leaning against the wall, his eyes already on me. Turning away and grabbed the rag and body soap and started lathering myself.

"Turn around," I heard Loki command, making my body tremble. I slowly did and kept my eyes closed as I quickly washed myself. When I was done I turned back around and covered myself as best as I could.

"Watch me," Loki whispered into my ear, moving me to the side so that the water could fall on him. I leaned against the wall, watching the water fall down Loki's ivory body. I couldn't watch his face, and I definitely didn't want to look below the hips so his chest and abs were the only safe spot…or maybe not so safe.

"Do you like what you see?" Loki said, his voice hinting at how much fun he was having with this scenario. I shrugged as my answer, though I wasn't sure how it was even humanly possible for me to be blushing as much as I was.

Suddenly the water was off and Loki grabbed my waist, leading me out of the shower. I shivered in the cold air as I looked at the tiled floor. Loki abruptly wrapped me in a towel, gently rubbing my shoulders and arms dry.

I kept my eyes on his marbled chest, my heart thumping in my ears as I felt Loki towel dry my body.

"Isn't there a magic trick where you can make me dry?" I said softly.

"Now why would I waste such a wonderful opportunity such as this one?" Loki chuckled as he gently dried my face, "Though this," He said, flowing his hands over my hair, "Would have been aggravating to dry." I slowly reached my hand up and touched my hair, surprisingly finding it dry.

"What…" I whispered, still awed by all the magic.

"Come," Loki said walking out of the bathroom. I didn't move as I held the towel closer to my body. Loki turned back to give me a questioning look.

"Y-you're still naked," I said embarrassedly.

Loki chuckled, a dark pair of boxer briefs appearing on his body, "Is that better?" I shrugged as my answer. Loki held out his hand, "Come here." I walked over to him slowly, trying to breathe as regular as possible. His cold hand wrapped around my waist, pulling us to the bed.

_Please don't let us have sex; please don't let us have sex. How do I explain to my mom I had sex with the bad guy?_ _How do I explain it to myself?! _I shouted to myself as I crawled into the covers and scooted all the way to the edge and curled into a ball.

I heard the rustling of the sheets before I felt Loki's cool skin pressing against my back, making me flinch.

"No need to be frightened," he whispered into my ear. His hands flowed down my arms and back, his hands exploring my body as he kissed my neck. I hated how my breathing was pitched as his fingers ghosted over my stomach until he cupped my breast again, massaging it sensually.

"W-what are you doing?" I stuttered, my hand gripping his wrist instinctively.

"I thought it was obvious what I was doing," Loki said humorously.

"B-b-but why?" I squeaked as he twirled my nipple in his fingertips.

"Because I want to," Loki breathed, kissing my neck, turning me around so I was facing him. His hands continued their attack on my sensitive skin, making me bite my lip to hold back the moans and whimpers that wanted to come out, "Does this please you?" he asks.

I didn't answer as I looked away, biting my lip as Loki continued to tease my nipples. Unsatisfied that he didn't get a bigger reaction from me; one of Loki's hands glided over to my back, flowing down until he was at my hips and slowly made his way to my ass. His hands trailed over skin no one has ever touched like that before, causing me to shiver and whimper.

"That's better," I heard him whisper as his hand went over my thigh, pushing my hip down so I was laying on my back. I felt his hands go over my thighs, suddenly feeling him try to move in between them.

"No! What the hell! You can't touch _there!"_ I said desperately closing my legs.

"You are mine. I can touch whatever I want." he said moving to spread my legs again.

"Please," I begged in a voice that made Loki stop and look up at me, "I can't, you don't understand. I-I don't trust my body. I could drain you without meaning to."

"Your powers are not working right now," Loki soothed softly, "You will not harm me."

"I don't trust myself," I whimpered closing my eyes, trying not to cry. I hated feeling like this. Why was I feeling so vulnerable around him?

Suddenly Loki cupped my face in his hands, "You do not need to trust yourself. You are mine. You only have to trust me"

"How can I trust you if I can't trust myself," I said looking into his green eyes.

"Trust me", Loki said, and then he did something that surprised me. He kissed me, it was the first kiss I had in three years and it felt so gentle, so safe. _What is happening to me_ I thought as I felt myself start to kiss Loki back.

Suddenly he reached over to the most private part of me that I hadn't touched in three years. I tried to move away, afraid of what was about to happen. Loki pulled me back, not breaking the kiss as he told me to be calm. I lay as still as I could, trembling as his hands caressed my thighs, getting closer and closer. He finally brought one hand close and had his index finger trail along my slit, causing me to jump and whimper. His fingers began teasing me down there. Every touch sent shivers down my spine. Suddenly, two fingers dipped into my folds, causing me to let out a small moan. I looked at Loki as he smirked, continuing to let his hands tease me, watching my every reaction.

"D-don't do that," I stammered as Loki continued to tease me.

"Do what… Please you?" Loki purred his eyes growing hazy.

"Don't look at me while you do it… it's embarrassing," I said my tone reaching higher pitches when Loki would go faster, then slower.

"I'm afraid that's quite impossible given how you look right now…your face is so…erotic," Loki said, his voice going a lower pitch. He clenched his jaw as he gazed at me.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I moaned out, clutching at pulling at my own hair to try to break some sense into myself and failing. I couldn't stop how my legs trembled, my body betraying me as it slowly became aroused me with his rhythmic movements.

"Do you like this? Do you like having my fingers right here, at your very core?" his velvet voice jested into my ear.

"N-no, stop, w-wait," I breathed, opening my eyes to plead with him.

Loki smirked, "What a little liar," he said as his fingers slid up and began to tickle my clit, making me moan louder, unconsciously opening my legs wider, my hands digging into the sheets as I arched my back. Suddenly he let a finger slip into my hole causing me to lose control. I moaned louder. I began rocking my hips to him, causing him to curse in that language again. I felt like I was no longer in control of my mind or my body. I let my instincts take control as I watched the God of Mischief finger fuck me.

"Yes, that's it," Loki growled, his eyes full of lust, "Open yourself to me. Moan out to the heavens and all the realms to show them who is making you feel this way...Go on…tell them, Sara."

Suddenly, I felt something deep within me, calling me to move faster. Loki watched at me, working his fingers in a more rhythmic pace and watched as I moaned louder and louder. I began to feel my heartbeat quicken even more and suddenly my mind went blank as all I felt was a wave of pleasure crash over me. I sat there panting as I opened my eyes, and saw Loki raise his hands to his lips and licked his fingers, staring at me seductively.

"You did well, little bird," Loki whispered, pulling the blanket over us.

"But…why?" was all I could say as exhaustion was pulling me to the sea of dreams.

"Because you are mine," I heard Loki cool voice whispered as I let sleep take me into the darkness.

…

**Whoa whoa whoa? What's going on? Can Sara break the spell she is under? What is Loki's next move? And where are the Avengers?!**

**Anyways, I hope you guys liked it! I mean…I had a **_**lot **_** of fun with this chapter, and even **_**more**_** fun with the next chapter. But let me know what you guys think! I need to know! If you have any suggestions please tell me! Please review so I can be inspired to write more!**

**Until next time**

**Cozy**


	10. Chapter 10

**The hiiiills are aliiiive with the sound of Sara's moaning! Lol, I'm terrible. Anyways, here's the next chapter, not going to waste your time with my unnecessary dilly dally. Immerse yourselves in all the beautiful smut! Unless you've already read the story, then you don't really have to read this chapter because I didn't change anything but grammar. I added some kinkier things for all the people re-reading this, cuz you know, I owe it to ya *wink*. For anyone who isn't fond of smut…sorry…I like smut. **

**Thank you all for taking the time to read this! It means a lot! **

**Before I forget I do not own any of Marvel's character. I only claim my OC. All I'm doing is letting the characters play with her. I'll let them go home when they're done. Enjoy!**

…**.**

I was in my room back home laying on my bed. I smiled at the comfortable, familiar environment. "I'm never leaving home again," I said hugging my pillow.

"Sara! Someone is at the door for you!" my mom's voice rang out. _Mom_. I leapt out of bed and ran to my door, following the voice. When I opened it she was on the other side smiling at me.

"Mom!" I shouted and hugged her, burying my face into her shoulder, and inhaled her clean, familiar, soapy smell. I felt like I was going to cry.

"Ay, Sara. Calm down I'm right here," my mom said although she was hugging me back, "There's a man at the door for you! He is very handsome. Go, go!" my mom said ushering me to the living room.

When I entered the room I saw the very handsome man sitting on one of my couches.

"Hi," he said standing up, and then walking up to me.

"Hi," I said. I felt like did, and didn't know who he was. I stared at the blond man with blue eyes. I stared at his face and the small beauty mark on his cheek. He really was handsome, and so familiar. For some reason I knew he was my boyfriend and I smiled up at him, "Come on let's go to my room."

When we were in my room, I walked over to the laptop and I played Cascades single Rhythm of the Rain. The handsome man wrapped his arms around my waist from behind me and began to sway with me to the beat. I turned, staying in the man's arms and stared up at his honest face.

"This is a dream isn't it?" I asked softly. I watched as the man's face began to look sad.

"Yes," He said, "Don't think about it right now," he said as he grabbed my hand and held my waist and began to dance with me. It was a waltz of some sort. I felt safe, so I just let him.

"Who are you?" I asked, staring at the familiar face.

"Someone who loves you," the man said smiling, pulling my waist closer to his.

"My _dream_ boy?" I teased as he held me, raising my hand so that I touched the small dot on his cheek.

"You could say that," he whispered, turning us in circles. We were silent for a while, enjoying each other's company, swaying our bodies together to the beat, as Rosie and the Originals single Angel Baby sang out into the air.

"I don't want to wake up," I sighed as I rested my head on his chest. I breathed in his cool smelling cologne.

"You will," the man said simply, resting his cheek on my head, "And then you'll forget me."

"No I won't! I remember my dreams sometimes and I definitely don't want to forget this one," I said looking up at the man's sad looking face.

"You'll forget," he whispered, releasing me slowly.

"No! I don't want to forget!" I said loudly as I felt everything grow hazy. I reached for the man as he slowly pulled away, "Wait! Don't leave!"

"Try to remember," his distant voice called.

…

As I woke up, I slowly let the world come into my senses. The feeling of dread came over me as I remembered I was still Loki's prisoner. Or slave. Or toy. They were all the same to me. Suddenly my dream came to mind. I knew I didn't want to forget it so I started going over it in my mind. _Ok my mom was there and I was home. There was a man. What did he look like? Was he blond or brunette? Wait._

"Fuck", I said rubbing my eyes, "I hate forgetting good dreams but remembering nightmares". I stretched my body, feeling the silky sheets go all over my body. I threw the covers off of my body in anger, sat up, and then looked at my naked body. Then it immediately hit me. I remembered what happened last night. Horror came to me as I remembered Loki fingering me in this very bed. The scene kept playing over and over in my mind and shame made my face go red as I remembered I came harder than I ever had in my life. Tears started to fall down my face and I buried my head in my pillow, feeling so ashamed of myself.

"Why?" Was all I kept crying into the pillow, letting out all my frustration and pain out of my chest.

When I was done I looked up, my face wet and puffy looking no doubt, and was relieved to find Loki wasn't anywhere in sight. I wrapped myself with the sheets on the bed and stood up and slowly made my way to the bathroom.

After relieving myself, I felt like I needed another shower. I could...smell him on me. Another wave of shame washed over me as I remembered it all over again. I turned on the shower, letting the water get hot. I sat in the burning water, the pain raking all over my body as I washed my hair. I just had to get the feeling of Loki's touch off of my body.

When I was done, I got out, my body feeling sensitive to the cool air of the bathroom. I grabbed one of the large soft towels on the counter and dried myself with it. Slowly, being that my skin was sensitive after my scalding shower. I wrapped my hair with the towel, creating a turban of some sort. I turned, noticing a toothbrush and toothpaste on the counter and leaned towards it. I then looked up into the mirror. I stared at the sad looking girl, her eyes red from crying, her skin pink from burning. I stared at the hickey on her neck…shame going through me as I saw she had two more. I saw her curl her face in disgust, more tears coming out of her eyes. I closed my eyes, not wanting to look at her anymore as I began to brush my teeth.

When I was done, I wrapped myself with the silky green sheets again and walked out of the bathroom, glad to see no one was there. I walked to the bookshelf, grabbing the fairytale one I picked out yesterday and sat on the couch, not wanting to think about my life for a short while.

"Hello, Sara," Loki's voice purred out of nowhere from behind me. I felt myself jump, dropping the book to the floor. I stood up from the couch and looked at him, clutching the sheets closely to my body.

"Your head looks ridiculous wrapped up like that", he said with a wry smile. I didn't say anything, I just looked at him warily, "Did you miss me?" he asked as he made his way around the couch, staring at me with that goddamn smirk.

"No," I honestly said when he was in front of me. I watched as his face turn into a frown.

"You couldn't get enough of it last night," he said his voice turning menacingly low pitch, "the way your body moved towards me; I can still taste you in my mouth."

I closed my eyes as he talked, breathing slowly, if not shakily, fighting the tears that wanted to come back. I didn't want to cry in front of him, not again. When I was calmed down somewhat I opened my eyes to him and said nothing. He seemed annoyed, probably because he didn't get a reaction from me.

"Today we will be going somewhere. I want to make sure you look your best, so I've brought some groomers to help you with that," Loki said walking to the door. When he opened it, three women with light glowing blue eyes walked in. All were dressed in all black. They all had cases in their hands. One of them had short spiky hair with lots of different colored highlights. Another had long hair a section of the side of her hair shaved off. The third had wavy brown hair that went down her back.

"These are the finest women I could find. I expect you to be ready when I come back for you this evening," Loki said as he made his way to the door.

"What? Where are we going? HEY!" I called out as Loki walked out the door, leaving me alone with the zombie women. "Um, hi," I asked hesitantly.

"Hello, my lady," the spiky haired one came forward, "His grace has called upon us to make you look beautiful."

"Um. Okay... You can call me Sara," I said awkwardly looking at their unblinking eyes as they started unpacking several cosmetics, hairstyling equipment, and other things I didn't recognize. "Did he say why?"

"His grace did not tell us," the one with the wavy long hair answered, motioning me to sit on one of the plush chairs, "I will prepare your skin for now, my lady." I watched as she grabbed a bottle and squirted some blue looking gunk onto her hands.

"Remove your sheets", she said waiting patiently. I slowly did what she said, even though I was embarrassed to be naked in front of people who won't even remember me when they get out of their stupor, as she put the gunk onto most of my body and let it harden.

I've never been pampered in my life. And if I wasn't a prisoner to Loki and worried about what was going to happen tonight or about the world being in danger, I might have enjoyed the feeling a lot more. I was massaged, lotioned, and groomed with the utmost care. The girl with her hair shaved on the side soaked my hair in this formula and when it was done, and blow dried, my hair felt vary voluminous and thick.

"Do you have any preferences, my lady," the spiky haired girl asked as she brought the cosmetics over as the shaved hair girl pinned large rollers into my hair, and the girl with the wavy hair started doing my nails.

"Um, not really. Whatever would look good with what I'm wearing…and my name is Sara", I said awkwardly. I really didn't care. The spiky haired woman nodded and set to work.

When they were done the wavy haired girl brought me the dress I would be wearing. I gasped when I saw it; I held the fine feeling material in my hands as I stared at one of the most beautiful dress I had ever seen. It was a champagne colored chiffon gown, with a tight fitting sleeveless top that plunged down the back and flowed delicately downwards. It had glittering diamonds and beadings over the dress.

"Oh, wow…wait…what is that for?" I said eyeing the highly descriptive lingerie the pixy haired girl laid out onto the bed.

"His Grace said for you to wear this underneath your gown," the pixy haired girl answered.

"Oh, no, no _way_ am I wearing _that. _Is he _out of his mind?!_ No, nope, nu-uh, no way in-Hey!" I shouted as the wavy haired girl brought the red corset to my chest, "Stop that!"

"His Grace told us that if you were to protest against us, to let you know that he would punish us in front of you," The pixy haired girl said, helping the wavy haired girl add the lacy negligee onto my body when I froze.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"He will kill us," The wavy haired girl answered.

My jaw dropped, "Do you guys…even care?" I whispered.

"We only live to serve His Grace," the pixy girl answered.

I shook my head and helped them dress me up like a porn star. I looked down at my body, feeling like I was ready for a burlesque show, "Do I have to wear this?" I asked, though no one answered me.

The girl with her head shaved on the side helped me get into my dress so that I didn't mess up my hair or make up. The spiky haired girl brought a large mirror in front of me and let me look at myself. Another gasp escaped my lips when I looked at the glamorous and unfamiliar girl in the mirror. I looked older, the makeup contouring my young looking face, sharpening my round features. My eyes were golden and brown with long eyelashes, my lips looked luscious and full, and my hair long and wavy. My skin glowed and had a perfect looking complexion. The dress hugged my frame in all the right places, actually making me think it looked nice.

"Wow," I said looking in the mirror, "you guys are the shit."

"Thank you, my lady," all three said in unison, almost done packing away their supplies.

"Guys, my name is-" I began when I heard the door open. Loki walked in looking extremely attractive in another fine suit, his hair slicked back, his hands holding a cane.

Loki stopped at the door. He stared at me, "Leave." Was all he said to the three women who nodded and left without a further glance.

"Um, thanks," I called out to the retreating women who were out the door.

Suddenly Loki and I were alone again. I watched at him warily. He was eyeing at me with a look I couldn't put my finger on. _Shock..? Surprised…? Wonder_, the word finally popped into my head as Loki slowly started to approach me. I looked away from him as he stood directly in front of me. Loki pulled my face towards him, but I still refused to look into his face.

"Look at me", Loki commanded. I slowly did what he said. He stared at me, his fingers slowly going through my well done hair, "Perfection," he whispered as his eyes trailed down to my body and back up to my face.

I blushed at his words, "I look better without make up," I said, the words sounding familiar in my mind. _Who had said that? My sisters probably..._

"That is true. But this," he said turning my body and face to the full length mirror, I saw the perfect me with Loki hugging her waist from behind staring back at us, "this is the epitome of perfection."

"T-thanks. I guess", I said looking away from the image, feeling scared because for a moment I thought the perfect me and Loki actually looked… good together.

"You are ready, I presume," Loki whispered into my ear. I just nodded. Loki said nothing as he transported us to goodness knows where.

…

"Where are we," I asked as Loki and I walked towards an amazing looking mansion.

"That doesn't matter," Loki said as we walked up to the door, which was opened by a butler.

"You must be Mr. Theron," the man said.

"Yes, I am," Loki said, giving my questioning glance a smirk. I glowered at him wondering what the hell was going on.

"We've been expecting you, come, dinner is just about to start," the butler said ushering us into the house. It was amazing; the house had a grand staircase and a huge chandelier on the ceiling. The butler ushered us by many painting and statues until we came into a large room with a long table, full of fine dressed people chattering away.

"Ah! Mr. Theron! So nice of you to join us," an old rich looking man said standing up to shake Loki's hand, "Have seat, we're just about to serve the first course."

Loki pulled out a chair for me to sit in, ignoring my looks of confusion, and then pulled one for himself. Suddenly several servers came out and served us salad. I stared at the vinaigrette salad with distaste, ignoring the chatter around me. I hated vinegar. I turned to Loki to glare as he charmed the whole room with his silver tongue. Everyone was enthralled by him to the point where I almost thought they were under a spell.

"Who is your guest, Mr. Theron?" one beautiful women asked giving me a contempt look as she asked.

_You can have him_ I snarled in my head towards her, but smiled back at her all the same.

"She is my fiancée," Loki stated with disregard, obviously noticing the look as well and ignored her for the rest of the night. I almost felt bad for her. Almost. The servers took the salads away, including my uneaten one, and replaced it with a delicate creamy looking soup. This one actually looked edible so I was about to grab a spoon when I noticed there were several. _Great_.

"We're getting married next June, aren't we, Sara," Loki said giving me a look that said "you better fucking play along," and then grabbed a particular spoon to the left and ate his soup with it.

I smiled tightly at his damned gracefulness, picked up my correct spoon and said, "Yes, I just can't wait _darling," _I said my voice coming out like frost, "Why don't you tell everyone how we _met,_" I asked. _Two can play it that way. _

"Of course _darling"_, Loki said, his voice coming out like a knife, and gave my thigh a hard squeeze and I had to control my face to not let the emotion come out, "We met in a dinner party, a lot like this on", Loki began.

I stopped listening to his lie, trying to eat my soup when all of a sudden I felt Loki start to lift my dress. I stopped and gave Loki a wide eyed look as he continued the story, "And then she of course said, 'you mean football?" and everyone in the table laughed.

I began to feel Loki caress my bare knee with his cold hand, and slowly travel upwards. I reached under the table and tried slapping his hands away, but then he grabbed my wrist tightly, almost to the point of breaking, causing me to hiss. A few people stared at me concerned, "Are you ok, _darling"_ Loki asked, his hand still gripping my wrist, his eyes telling me to stop defying him.

"I-I just burnt my tongue on the soup." I said softly. Suddenly the servers came and replaced my barely eaten soup with another course, some sort of chicken thing.

"Dig in darling, we have _a lot_ of courses to go through", Loki said as he released my wrist and continued to touch my thigh and slowly traveled upwards. I couldn't do anything. It's not like anyone in the room could do anything. And if I got them involved, I didn't put it past Loki to kill everyone here.

So I slowly ate the tiny chicken thing in front of me as Loki slowly found his way to the spot in between my legs. I held on tightly to the fork I was holding, while my other held on to Loki's wrist for dear life. I twitched as I felt a finger slid over the fabric of my underwear. I glared at Loki as he continued to tease and rub my pussy over my underwear. I suddenly began to feel myself blush because I was starting to get turned on. I looked away from him and stared at my plate, trying to force myself to not get turned on or make any sounds. My body betrayed me as I felt myself beginning to get wet. I stared pleadingly at Loki, who wasn't even looking at me as he chattered on with everyone.

Suddenly the next course came, I didn't even know what it was, nor did I care at the moment since I was trying to concentrate. I just pushed the vegetables around my plate. I softly gasped as Loki slowly slipped one of his fingers under my wet underwear and continued to tease me.

"Don't play with your food, Sara" Loki asked smirking, bringing everyone's attention on me, and continued to play with my pussy.

"Y-yes", I squeaked, bringing a broccoli to my mouth and chewed on it. Loki's fingers trailed up to my clit and began moving his finger in circles around it. I let out a soft moan, my mouth full of food that thankfully no one noticed. But then Loki slipped in another finger to begin to go in and out of my hole, and that's when I moaned loudly enough that everyone looked at me.

"Are you alright," Loki said, his eyes going all over my body, his hands still working their magic.

"Fine," I squeaked, "It's really good," everyone laughed and I just nodded at whatever someone said to me.

It took so much concentration not to moan as Loki continued to finger me and massage my clit. I glanced at Loki, only to see that he was staring at me, enjoying what he was doing. His hands worked faster, causing me to twitch and close my eyes in concentration.

Then I couldn't take it anymore, "I have to use the bathroom!" I said loudly enough that everyone turned to me again. I blushed as everyone stared. The servers came in and brought everyone some other dish that I didn't pay attention to.

"The bathroom is down the hallway, to the right, my dear", the old rich looking man said. I nodded a quick thank you, ignoring the sullen look Loki gave me and escaped down the long hallway.

I quickly went into the bathroom, shut and locked the door. I stared at the mirror. I still looked nice, at least. I lifted my dress and put my hands between my legs, feeling the wetness. Blushing, I reached for some toilet paper, ready to clean it off.

"What do you think you're doing?" Loki's voice came up behind me causing me to let out a small scream.

"How the hell- What do you think _you're _doing?" I hissed back at him, "Why are we here? Who are those people? Why are you tormenting me in front of them?!" I said letting my breath come out in a huff.

"Because it amuses me." He said in a low voice coming towards me, "They are just petty humans I tricked into allowing me into their home. You are mine, and I wished to have a little fun while we wait for my plan to come into effect." Loki was right in front of me, pressing me against the sink, "Your body craves me to touch it, I could see it on the table in front of all those people and I can see it now on your face," he said as his arms snaked around my waist, his hands trailing up until they touched my bare back.

"Please. Not again." I said as Loki began to lift up the skirt of my dress.

"When will you stop resisting me just to make yourself feel better?" He said as his hands slithered up my thighs, "You are mine, and mine alone," he whispered.

"No, you can't there's people in the house," I blurted out.

"And if you try to stop me, I will kill everyone here so that we can be alone, and I will do as I please with you afterwards. Is that what you would prefer?" Loki asked gripping my chin hard.

"N-no," I said sadly.

"Turn around and put your hands on the counter," Loki said in a low voice. I did as he commanded, staring at myself in the mirror. Loki came into view, lifting my dress again, and proceeded to take my underwear off. I felt myself shaking as Loki kneeled down, out of view from the mirror, spread my legs, and sat in front of me, " Watch yourself as I please you", was all he said as he began to immediately massage my clit and finger me again. I instantly let a moan escape my lips and watch the girl who looked like she was being tortured. Or was it pleasured?

Suddenly Loki did something that nobody had ever done before; he began to trace his tongue down the slit of my pussy, teasing my lips.

"Wha- No! Wait!" I said trying to move away, only to feel Loki hold my hips in place.

"Do not deny me now. Open yourself to me so that I can taste your delicious essence straight from your hot source like I've been craving to," he called out seductively to me. I whimpered in reply as I stood trembling, feeling his tongue go in between my lips and began eating me out.

I started shaking, letting out a shameless moan from this new wave of pleasure that was going through me. Loki's tongue circled my clit and would dip deeper into me. I didn't understand what was going on in my own body. I found myself grinding into his face, my body craving for more, as I was moaning louder and louder.

"Do you see yourself?" I opened my eyes to see another Loki behind me through the mirror. I answered him with a moan, "You cannot resist me. You will never resist me. You are mine."

Loki stood by my side, while the other Loki continued to lick me down there. I didn't even know how to react. The Loki standing by my side pulled my face towards his, "You are mine, no other man will know you like I'll know you for I have claimed you as mine. You will come to learn that no man can compare to a god," he said pulling my face towards his for a kiss.

His kiss was passionate and hard, unlike the first one he gave me, and slowly he pressed his tongue into my mouth and rolled and massaged my tongue with his. I continued to moan even in Loki's mouth, while he started to massage my breast. Loki's tongue was moving faster, causing me to reach up and wrap my arms around Loki's neck, moaning louder into his mouth.

Suddenly I began to feel my body tense up in anticipation, I felt myself gripping Loki's hair, no longer kissing him back as I just moaned louder and louder into his mouth. Loki's tongue began tickling my clit, while he brought a finger in and dipped it back and forth rapidly. I slowly began to feel the eruption build up inside of me as Loki continued to please me in a measured, yet fast pace. Suddenly I could hear Loki moaning, vibrating his mouth as it was pressed against me, making me almost fall over the edge. I couldn't think, I couldn't move willingly as my instincts took over again until my mind went blank as my body broke out in spasms, feeling the pleasure explode throughout my whole being.

When it was over I saw that the second Loki was gone, leaving me with the one who ate me out alone. He stood up, wiping his lips. I collapsed to the floor, my breathing ragged as I stared up at Loki smirking at me.

"Did you enjoy that." he asked smiling, licking his lips.

"That… isn't a fair question to ask," I said, my breathing still coming out short.

Loki chuckled. I stared up at him and blushed hard when I saw the large bulge in his pants, "There will be a time when you will return the favor I've bestowed upon you," Loki said before he vanished, leaving me on the floor shivering, and hoping that that time would not come soon.

…

When I came back to the table, everyone was already done eating and Loki was at the door, saying goodbye to everyone.

"Ah, my beautiful fiancé has returned," Loki said placing his hand at the small of my back, "Thank you for having us, we must be on our way," Loki said, politely rejecting everyone asking us to stay longer.

When we were outside, Loki pulled me closer to him. I closed my eyes as I felt the familiar force of us being teleported somewhere. I kept my eyes closed, knowing we were back in Loki's room. _Oh m god, what next? _

Suddenly, I felt cold wind blowing softly around me. I opened my eyes to see a beautiful city before me. It looked like we were on some sort of metal tower or something. I looked at Loki questioningly.

"We are on the Eiffel Tower," Loki said, a wry smile forming on his face.

"You're shitting me? Seriously? We're in _Paris_?" I said shocked, "This is insane! Look at this view! Holy shit balls, I've always wanted to come here!" I said running to the edge leaning over the balcony, staring at the beautiful city, "I wish we could see the stars," I said looking at the light polluted sky.

"Humans can't even take care of their own world. That is why they need one singular king who will bring this world to what it can be," Loki said looking at the sky with distaste.

"Hey! Sure we fucked up, but we're going green so our world will come back to normal soon," I said defending my race.

"When I am king, I will build a grand castle with a view like this for my room," Loki said, ignoring my comment as he was looking over the city, "All will watch my castle in awe, and live with me as their ruler as they were born to."

I shook my head, "Sometimes, you're this kinda nice and interesting guy and then you have to ruin it by saying something like that."

"I only speak the truth, Sara," Loki said turning towards me.

I continued to shake my head, "You know, sometimes I look at you and I see the man you could be." I stopped short, feeling like I said the wrong thing. When I saw Loki's face blank, I took that as a cue to continue, "Sometimes I see a person who isn't evil. I see somebody who's lonely, and sad. You're letting your anger blind you. You could be so much better than what you are now… I just don't understand what taking my world will give you"

"Didn't I tell you to not try to understand a god, girl. You. Know. _Nothing. _Your world is rightfully mine! You were all meant to be ruled. Your people will bow down before me and sing songs of my ruling for millennia to come!" he said coming menacingly closer.

"My people will not sing songs for you. They will hate you because you will have taken us by force. My world will not fill the emptiness in your heart Loki," I said, getting angry.

"My right to rule was taken from me, so now your world will be mine as is the right of a god," Loki yelled out.

"Just because you felt left out at your family's dinner table doesn't mean you have to take it out on me and my world," I yelled back. I wanted to insult him, and I knew just how to do it.

"You know _nothing_ about which you speak about girl," Loki hissed grabbing my hair painfully, pulling me towards him, "You are a weak, pathetic girl who's lucky she's alive because you entertain me. Do not take my mercy for granted."

"_Mercy?_" I shrieked, yanking myself away from him, I was seriously pissed now, angry tears coming out of my eyes, "Do you know how much I _hate _you? You are nothing but a _pathetic child_ who's throwing a tantrum because you don't feel like you were hugged enough in your fucking childhood. Fuck your mercy. And fuck you!"

Loki struck me hard enough in the face that I felt my mouth begin to bleed. He yanked my hair again and pulled me towards him as he transported us out of the city of love.

…

When we arrived at our destination, I realized we were in my concrete prison again. Loki shoved me away from him, making me crash into the small wooden table in the room. Then Loki came towards me, grabbed my neck roughly, squeezing it painfully.

"You will truly pay for your insolence this time, _girl"_ Loki said in a low icy voice that chilled me to the bone. He released me only to hit me hard against the face again, making my cry out, "I will show you what I am truly capable of."

And with that he vanished, leaving me choking and gasping for air. I stood up and ran to the thick wooden door.

"Let me out! Let me out!" I kept screaming as I was banging on the door. I screamed and screamed until my voice grew hoarse. I banged on the door until my knuckles were bloody.

No one came. I sat on the floor and cried in fear of what evil I just released onto the world.

….

I sat in my prison cell for a long time. I sat in there long enough that the candles in the room burnt out. When the candles burnt out I felt myself truly get frightened. I was alone in the dark for what felt like hours, upon hours. I tried letting my eyes adjust to the darkness but when I realized that there was absolutely no light I panicked. I felt like I was blind and I hugged myself tightly, shivering in the cold room, wishing that someone would come and save me. If I slept it was fitful and full of nightmares of the tesseract and the world burning. Time became useless, I was alone, I was in the dark, and I was so hungry and I just unleashed a very scary god against the world.

_Shit._

_Please…please don't hurt my family_ I prayed, already mentally punishing myself for talking about my mom with him. How stupid could I be? Visions of Loki torturing my family…doing things that he did to me to them…I rushed to the door, my efforts to have someone hear me multiplied.

"No! No! Let me out! Somebody, help, you don't understand!" I cried out, painfully, my hoarse voice feeling dry. I slid to the floor and curled into a ball, the tears making me sob painfully.

After what felt like an eternity the door opened. I shielded my eyes from the bright light, my eyes stinging as they tried to become adjusted to it. It took me a moment to see that Loki was in full armor, standing at the doorway, his face twisted in anger. I stood up, shakily, fear's icy grip tightening my chest as I stared at the angry god.

Loki walked up wordlessly to me, grabbed my arm painfully, and transported us back to his room. He threw me on the couch roughly and walked over to the table; removing his helmet and making it disappear. I stared at my lap, refusing to look at him.

"Do you want to know what I did?" I didn't answer him. I didn't want to know. I prayed that it wasn't about the tesseract. I prayed even harder it wasn't about my family.

"I will show you," was all Loki said as the room around me turned into a burning city. I sat up from a bus bench and looked around to my horror seeing bodies strewn across the street. My eyes started to well up as I looked to the sky and saw the familiar burning buildings. I suddenly realized we were in San Francisco

"No," I whispered, "No, no, no" I began shouting. I turned around to see Loki glaring at me, and to my horror I saw he was covered in blood "Why? Why did you have to do this?" I began crying hysterically, covering my face.

Loki walked up to me, grabbed my chin and forced me look around at the burning city, "I did not cause this. You did. Look at it! Look at what you caused! You forced me to teach you a lesson. You are lucky I had the mercy to not destroy this whole disgusting city. If you cross me again I will finish the job." And with that we back in Loki's room where he left me crying on his floor, wishing I could just die.

…


	11. Chapter 11

**So! If you've read the story before, you might remember that there's some smut in this chapter. A LOT of smut. Like hold on to your panties, smut. Honestly, I have to warn you people, if you don't like smut that much, you really should just skim this chapter. Non smut is in the beginning and end of the chapter, jus sayin doe. **

**I added some kinkier things for all the people re-reading this, cuz you know, I owe it to ya *wink*. For anyone who isn't fond of smut…sorry…I like smut. **

**I'm using the word smut a lot right now. I'll stop. Anyways! I hope you guys like the chapter! I worked hard on it .! Thank you so much for taking the time to read it. Enjoy!**

**So, real talk, I don't own anything from Marvel. I'm just letting the characters play with my OC. I'll let them go home when they're done…probably. **

…

I lay on the floor in my beautiful dress, feeling like the ugliest person in the world. I slowly got up, took off my shoes and walked to the bathroom. When I was in the bathroom, nausea rolled through me and I rushed to the toilet, gagging on nothing as my body tried to rid itself of the pain growing inside it. I sat there groaning.

Loki stood before me as I sat there leaning against the toilet. He was wearing another dress shirt and slacks.

"Get up", he commanded. I stood up shakily, scared to cross him again. Loki stared at me in irritation. I probably looked like a mess with my makeup running down my face and my hair a tousled mess.

"Loki," I croaked out as my eyebrows curved into a pleading expression. He looked surprised that I said had actually something, "Please…please tell me the truth…my family…my family wasn't there in the wreckage right?" I pleaded.

Loki looked taken aback, "What? What makes you think I would do that?" he asked in confusion.

I felt like a wave of relief just washed through my body, "So…you didn't?" I said, thinking like this was just too good to be true.

Loki shook his head, "No, of course not," he said as if I insulted him.

"T-thank you," I said leaning against the wall for support. _They're safe…they're safe_. I chanted to myself.

"Come here," he suddenly commanded again. I jumped, looking at him nervously before I shakily walked over to him, the cold tile chilling my feet. I looked towards the ground, watching the tile under my feet on the floor until I saw his feet right in front of me. It was silent for a few moments as I continued not to look up at him. I flinched when I felt Loki move my hair out of my face.

"Do you understand now?" he asked. I stayed quiet, not having the strength to talk. He grabbed my chin gently, making me look into his green eyes, "Do you understand what you are?" he asked waiting for me. I stared at Loki, wishing for the umpteenth time that I could just escape and go home. Then the realization hit me.

_I might never go home. I might really belong to Loki._

_Forever. _

I realized that if I wanted to survive, and for the world to survive, I would have to please this evil bastard.

"Well?" Loki said staring into me. I stared back, and slowly felt my head begin to nod, tears welling up in my eyes, "Good, undress yourself," Loki said leaning back, crossing his arms and stood waiting.

I reached to my lower back and unzipped the beautiful dress and let it fall to my feet. I stood in the front of him in the lingerie; feeling embarrassed all over again as he gazed at me. He let a little smirk come to his lips as his hands went over the ribbon, silk, lace…skin.

"I knew this would look lovely on you…black and red…exquisite. If there's one thing I find…tantalizing about Midgard, it's the clothing. It clings to its women…I'm particularly fond of the sheer cloth you dress yourself underneath your clothes." He mused as he leaned down, gliding his hand over my stocking covered thighs, making them tremble as a shiver when up my spine, "Do my hands not feel…tempting, grazing against your warm, plump flesh?" he grinned at me. I swallowed and closed my eyes, turning my cheek at him.

Loki let out a low chuckle, "You have no reason to feel ashamed. Is there not the Midgardian saying, the heart wants what the heart wants…the same goes for the body." I clenched my jaw at his words, closing my eyes tighter as if that could stop my ears from listening. His hands trailed the strip of skin between the corset and lace panties. His thumb glided under the corset, reaching my navel. I flinched, and listened to him let out another chuckle, "Look at me." He commanded. I refused for a moment until I felt his nails dig into my skin, making me let out a hiss as I opened my eyes indignantly.

"There's a good girl," he smirked down at me. I pressed my lips together, breathing deeply as I tried to be calm. His eyes went over me freely, his lips parted ever so slightly as he marveled at me.

"Continue," was all he said as he released me. I paused for a moment before I slowly undid the clasps to my stockings and slid them off, and then unclasped the corset, letting it fall to the floor. I stood in front of Loki, covering my breast with my arms, in just my underwear. Loki leaned forward, "You forgot something", he said leaning forward and pulled down the flimsy lace slowly, keeling down to take it off completely, his cold hands making me shiver.

His eyes stared up at my naked body. I tried to close my thighs tightly to give me some dignity, but his hands stopped me. He slowly stood straight, never losing eye contact with me as he towered above me.

"Remove your arms," he ordered. I reluctantly lowered them, exposing my body yet again to Loki, feeling so ashamed, feeling so scared, and feeling just a little bit of… anticipation, wondering what Loki was going to do to me next.

Loki walked over to the shower and turned it on. He then walked back to me, "Take off my clothes," he commanded again. I stood hesitantly, scared of what was going to happen.

Loki pulled me closer, "Do as I said," he purred into my ear, sending shivers down my spine. I took a deep breath and began to unbutton Loki's shirt, pulling it off of his shoulders, trying not to think about me touching his muscles, and let it fall to the floor. Then I unlaced his shoes and pulled them off, and then his socks. Shakily reaching for his belt, I unbuckled it and then unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. I pulled his pants down. I stared at Loki's tall lean frame in his underwear. I looked up at Loki's face, silently begging him to let me stop. He crossed his arms and jutted his chin at me, signaling me to continue.

Feeling incredibly nervous, I hesitantly reached for the hem of his green boxer briefs, looked to the side and pulled them down his hips, down his thighs, and they were off. I stood up and I finally dared to look up at Loki and saw that his usual smirk was back.

"You're still shy when it comes to seeing my body," he said in a low voice, "Come, and let us bathe together."

And so we did. I washed his body, closing my eyes as I washed parts of him that I didn't want to touch, pretending I wasn't doing this. Then it was my turn. Loki washed me gently massaging my body as he did it. Then he washed my face gently, removing all the makeup and gently washed my hair and either he was using magic or he learned how to massage from a massage god or something because my headache actually went away. I would be lying if I said that part didn't feel good. He massaged me so gently and soothingly, as if he was trying to make me feel better or something.

"Your face is bruised…I'll fix it," he whispered, kissing the space behind my ear as his palm caressed my cheek, a cooling sensation going over my skin, his hand went to my throat, the cooling sensation reaching the aching, dry pain and made it vanish.

"T-thanks," I whispered, only to get another kiss on my neck.

Loki turned me around to face him, and pulled me into a kiss. I just closed my eyes and let him kiss me. I opened my mouth and kissing him back, barely registering what I was doing, feeling his tongue trace patterns on mine. I felt his hands grip my hips, trail back and firmly grasp my ass, causing me to pull back, blushing. Loki pulled me back into the kiss and trailed one hand up and gripped one of my breast, teasing and twirling one of my nipples. I felt my heartbeat go up as Loki's hands went all over my body.

_How can he make me feel this way_ I thought as I felt my legs shaking.

Loki pushed me against the wall, letting the water fall on both of us as his hands slid over my ass and hips before he pulled back and whispered, "Mine." Into my ear, before he kissed my jaw all the way until he was at my neck again, kissing and licking and marking the sensitive skin, making my breath pitch.

His lips trailed lower, stopping at my collarbone for a fleeting moment before they continued until he was down at my breast. I breathed out a stuttering moan as his warm mouth enveloped my nipple, his hand twisting my other breast gently.

Suddenly, his other hand caressed my thigh, slowly going in between my legs again, touching my sensitive part. His cold fingers played the same magic, causing me to get more and more aroused. I let soft moans escape my lips and closed my eyes.

"You're so small, even here; at your entrance…Do you know how much your little flower clings to me…? How much it _swells_ at my touch…? And I haven't even truly gotten started…" Loki whispered into my ear as my hips buckled on his hands, "Good…perfect…" I felt Loki's kisses trail back town until he was kissing my breasts again.

Loki's kisses left my breast, slowly, agonizingly, stopping to bite my ribs gently. My hand instinctively gripped his shoulder as he went lower until he was kneeled before me and began to lick in my folds causing me to moan louder and louder.

Loki suddenly stopped licking me and looked up at me, leaving his curling, thrusting fingers inside of me. I gazed back at him, biting my lips and holding back the moans that wanted to escape now that he was watching me.

Loki let a slow smile come to his face. "Oh…how I _love _these little sounds you make when you try to hold back your moans. Do not hold back now, little bird. I already know how you sound. Free yourself…Say my name," Loki commanded, his eyes growing hazy with lust. I looked away, refusing him until he thrust his fingers deeper, curling them at an angle that made me arch my back and pitch my moans. "_Say it._" He growled.

"L…Loki" I whispered, covering my eyes in shame.

"Again," Loki said in a low voice.

Suddenly I felt him lick into my folds again, making me tremble.

"L…L-Loki…Loki…L-Loki," I began to moan. _No…this can't be happening…_

Loki moaned into my folds, vibrating against me, almost sending me over the edge. He stopped, his breathing coming out short as he stared up at me hungrily. He grabbed my hips and turned me around so my chest was against the tiled wall. My breathing came out heavy as I waited for whatever was coming next.

Suddenly I felt his warm tongue glide along the back of my thigh, making me jump, "W-what are you-don't!" I gasped as I try to move away from him as I felt his tongue go all the way to my cheek.

"Enough," Loki said grabbing onto my hips to keep me in place, "You will enjoy this, I assure you."

I felt his tongue continue back onto my thigh, making me tremble. _Why does this…feel good?_ I thought, my back arching when I felt his lips and tongue on my cheek again. A moan escaped my lips when I felt his teeth graze ever so slightly against the plump cheek.

"W-what are y-you-"

"Do you realize that your more sensitive here than your breast? It's highly amusing," he chuckled as he bit into my flesh, making me cry out. But it wasn't in pain…it was in pleasure. I blushed again at my reaction, wondering how in the hell did he figure out things about his body that I didn't even know?

"I-It's not funny-don't!" I squeaked as he bit into my flesh harder, making my back arch again. Suddenly I felt his fingers slip into my folds again, "Loki…Oh my god…oh my _god._"

Loki let out a low chuckle, "You still believe in your Christian God? And here I thought religion was dead in Midgard. Yet here you are calling out to Him. I wonder how many nights you called out to God to release you from your pain. To give you aide when you felt lost…Look at you , calling to 'God' once again…Do you not realize you have a god with you? That you…are calling out to me? I am here, answering your prayers. Call for me and I shall release you from the binds you so tightly wrapped yourself in. I will heal your wounds and drown you in pleasure. You need only live for your true god and nothing more now."

I shut my eyes tightly, trying not to let his words nestle into my mind and heart. This was wrong. This was so wrong and I couldn't understand why this had to feel so _good_. I let out choking moans as I felt myself getting aroused despite my best efforts, the evidence so evident, even to me as, I felt his fingers thrust inside of me with great ease.

He growled against my skin, his fingers thrusting and curving within me. I shivered, groaned and clutched at the tiled wall before me. Suddenly he spread my legs, fear making me shiver as I thought he was going to thrust himself into me. Instead, he pressed his face against my ass, his tongue thrusting deep inside me. My nails clawed against the tiles as Loki held onto the back of my knees to keep my trembling legs from closing.

"W-wait, ah, L-Loki! T-this is, mmmahh, I don't-" I panted out.

Loki pulled away, "Enough, until we're done the only thing you're allowed to say is my name," Loki panted heavily, his hands squeezing my thighs.

"But-"

"What did I say?" he growled, his teeth clamping onto my cheek as he sucked on it.

"No, wait!" I squeaked out.

"_What did I say?_" he snarled, giving me a firm spank. I gasped, a shock going through my whole body, reaching all the way into my womb.

"What-ah!" I cried out when he spanked me again.

"Hmmm, I think I like the sound of that," he said as he spanked me a few more times, taking turns with each cheek. I yelped and writhed, unable to stop the way my body was reacting. My thighs rubbed together as the heat grew in my body, the tingling sensation going over my backside made me let out a low groan before I could stop myself.

"You like this? You like pain mixed with pleasure?" his velvet voice called up to me as his cool hands soothed the burning flesh. "I can do it again…all you need to do is ask your king to please spank you." He said, the smile in his voice so clear, filling me with shame.

_No!_ I had more dignity than this, I would not be reduced to-I couldn't finish my thought as Loki started playing with my clit, his fingernails grazing against the now sensitive skin of my backside.

"Ask and you shall receive, Sara…Or do are you still fighting against yourself…against what you so desperately need…freedom from yourself…from your old life. Forget it all, Sara. Forget all your mistakes and all your pains…none of it will matter if you just let go…let go and be mine," his voice seduced me over my chokingly shameless cries. Tears came to my eyes as I shook like a leaf, listening to his words unwillingly.

His tongue trailed up my backside, making me shiver again, "Do it…say it," he said.

_Don't do it! Don't, _a part of me begged. I tried to listen, but I was so aroused, so need of just the release, "P-Please…do it, again," my voice sobbed out.

I didn't have to wait past a heart beat as his hand pulled my waist back so I was partially bent over. Then he began, ruthless stinging slaps, his other hand never leaving my clit. I shouted and cried out, my body writhing from gut wrenching pleasure. The spanking was sporadic, unable to let me brace myself properly.

"No man can or will make you feel this way," Loki promised. And I hoped he was right, I didn't want someone who could scare me, humiliate me…arouse me in such a way, ever again.

Suddenly, I could feel myself clenching, my hip buckling as I teetered oh so close to the edge. My whines came out more urgent, and Loki complied by moving his hands in a more rhythmic manner, the slaps against my heated skins becoming a fast, precise order. Left, right, left, right, over and over until my eyes rolled to the back of my head as I came again.

"Marvelous, I can see myself having a _grand_ time with you for the years to come," He spanked my burning skin once more before he said with such scorn, "Now, what are you supposed to say?"

"…L-Loki?" I pant out, my breathing coming out shakily.

"Much better," he said before his tongue danced deeper into my folds, finding my clit to drive me crazy. Every time I let his name escape my mouth he'd thrust his tongue deep inside of me, bringing his fingers to my clit to massage and tease the lump of sensitive nerves.

He continued, never stopping unless it was to spank me until I came twice. I was shaking, feeling so light headed that I slipped to the floor, leaning against the cool tile to catch my breath. I shivered, feeling the warm water run down my body as I breathed heavily, pressing my hot face against the tile. Everything ached and pulsed and felt…satisfied. I shut my eyes, feeling so much humiliation.

"There is nothing more gratifying than seeing the look on your face after I make you come for me, so weak and conflicted…and it's so much sweeter knowing it was _I _who made you feel this way…You can't help but like what happened, can you?" Loki called from above. I slowly turned around and leaned my head up to look at him, not having the strength to glare or talk.

Then it was in my face, Loki's cock. I blushed as I stared wide eyed at it. All this time I tried avoiding looking at it and here it was in my face.

I stared up at Loki, his eyes full of lust, "Lick me," he commanded.

"I-I can barely move," I protested weakly.

Loki let out a condescending laugh, "You will do it…now…don't you see it straining towards you…? Or would you prefer me to take you now?" he said, a new light in his eyes.

I shook my head vigorously and swallowed nervously as I looked back down at the thing. It's not like I'd never sucked a cock before. But I wasn't used to this length… or just used to Loki, period.

I stared at it, bracing myself, wondering if I should just make a run for it. But where could I run?

"You may do it however you like this time, but I will soon teach you how to use it…unless you want me to teach you now," he said in a low voice. I began to worry if I didn't do a good job he would just jam his dick down my throat.

I slowly leaned my head forward, opened my mouth and licked the tip, tasting Loki's precum. I drew back; surprised that it was actually warm compared to the rest of his body, the flavor all over my tongue. It annoyed me that it actually tasted good. I stared up at Loki, who stared back at me hungrily. I slowly made my way back to Loki's cock and proceeded to lick it. At first I simply licked the head, making circles around it; I paused when I heard Loki grunt and then moan.

"Yes, like that. Move your slick, hot tongue over me, let me see how swollen your plump lips can get from sucking onto my shaft," he moaned out. My heart started beating faster from his words, "Do not rush it, take your time…explore me as I have explored you."

I felt my heart skip a beat when I looked up and saw Loki….blushing. It was an odd sight. If I didn't hate him, I would have thought it was cute. I continued licking him, going all the way down his shaft and then back up, all the while staring at Loki close his eyes, his face full of lust. I opened my mouth and let the head of Loki's cock enter my mouth and sucked softly, causing him to moan again, throwing his head back as he held the back of my head, gripping my hair.

At first I was afraid he would make me deep throat him, but when he didn't I slowly let more of his cock in and let my head rock back and forth slowly massaging the bottom of his dick with my tongue. I glanced up again to see Loki holding one hand on the wall for support, while the other clutched my hair. His eyes were open now, gazing at me as I sucked on his cock.

I finally released him; feeling like my jaw was about cramp. I waited a moment before I just continued to lick him, bringing my hand up to his shaft and started jacking him off.

We stayed like that for a while, me licking and pulling on his cock until he grabbed my wet hair and pulled my face up to him, "Open your mouth", he said, his face having a pain expression. I complied with what he said and opened my mouth to him rocking my head back and forth in a medium pace, until Loki started rocking his hips at a faster one until I copied him. I continued to suck on his cock, my cheeks hollowing out, allowing more of him to enter until suddenly he cursed in that odd language again and released hot liquid into my mouth. I opened my eyes in shock, feeling the hot cum in my mouth and quickly spit it out and watched it flow down to the drain. I looked up and to see Loki frown at me. Probably because I didn't swallow, oh well. _Too bad._

I got up slowly, surprised when Loki held out his hand, and stood facing him. He reached over and caressed my cheek comfortingly. I closed my eyes unsure why I felt myself slightly relax to the touch.

"You did well, though I would have preferred you to swallow my seed. Ah, but there will be other times. I must admit though, seeing my seed drip off of your lips was a sight to behold," he said softly, I opened my eyes to meet his green ones.

_Why does he have to talk like that? To say it all so…seductively…it makes it unbearable…_

"Come. Let us go to the bedroom." He said walking out of the shower.

I got out and reached for one of the towels and started drying myself. When I started to dry my hair Loki whispered into my ear, "Allow me." and covered my eyes. When I opened them I saw that my hair was dry. I mumbled a thank you, and wrapped the towel around my body, staring longingly at the dress. Loki just walked around naked, beckoning me to follow him into the bedroom. I stared at the floor and slowly followed him.

I suddenly felt exhaustion fall onto my body as I walked towards the bed. Loki was eating grapes as I lay down on the bed and turned my back to him. The stinging was too great from my skin so I had to lie on my stomach.

"Aren't you hungry?" he called. I didn't answer him even though I was starving. "You haven't eaten enough, you're getting thin. Come, have dinner with me."

I moved one of the fur blankets on top of me and curled into them, shameful tears coming out of my eyes.

_No…I can't believe I acted like that…that wasn't me…that wasn't me…_

"Come eat, little bird," Loki whispered into my ear, making me flinch. I hadn't even heard him get up.

"Not hungry," I lied.

"Not hungry for food? Perhaps you're just…hungry for me, then?" Loki chuckled into my ear.

I burrowed into the pillow, refusing to look at him, "No!" my muffled voice called out.

"You cannot lie to me, Sara...The way your skin turns into such a beautiful rosy hue for me fills me with a thrill that words could never give credit to…Do you desire me that much? Now, now, don't be shameful, what you did was natural…Fear not, for it is what I wanted in the end." He said as his hands trailed up and down my bare back, tickling and sending shivers down my spine.

"S-stop!" I said, flinching away from him.

"Oho, no need to be shy. Just come out," he said, his hands no longer trailing and started rubbing and massaging my back, "Does your backside hurt? Let me heal you," he said as he pressed his hand against my throbbing skin, letting me feel the heavenly healing touch. I shivered, letting out a sigh of relief, letting his hands continue their rhythmic kneading.

I hated that the touch was soothing. I hated myself for relaxing into him. I slowly sat up, pulling the towel around me as I got out of bed like he asked.

"Good girl, let us dine as a king and his consort should." He said as he led me to the table. I didn't say anything as I took a seat.

"I hope you like the grand meal I've prepared," he said as two plates appeared before us.

I raised an eyebrow at the grand meal before us. Roast turkey, mashed potatoes and gravy, scallops baked with cheese, crab meat with mushrooms, whole fish with mushrooms, garlic asparagus, fruit, a huge tray of tiramisu.

I shrugged, "its fine," I said, even though I was starving. I served myself a bit of everything, save for the dessert. I looked over at Loki whose eyebrows were raised as he waited for me. I swallowed my shame as I wordlessly served him.

"Good girl," he said, making me flinch.

I ate wordlessly, slowly, my mind trying to wrap around my situation. I glanced over at him and realized he was still naked.

_God damn it. Just…don't look. _I told myself as I stared down at my plate, spearing a piece of scallop and bringing it to my mouth. Man, did it taste good.

I heard Loki chuckle, as if he read my mind. I looked over at him and saw he was already watching me.

"Shall you read to me when we're done?" he asked, licking his finger seductively.

I shivered and bristled at his action and looked away, "I guess…but I'm kind of…really sleepy."

"Did I already wear you out?" He chortled, making my cheeks burn in shame, "Don't be embarrassed, in due time you'll acquire some more…stamina." I shoveled more food in my mouth to avoid talking.

When we were done Loki walked over to the book shelf and pulled out a book. I yawned and walked over to the bed and lay down.

"Since you won't read to me, I'll read to you," Loki said as he walked over and lay down next to me. He opened the book and began reading in that language again.

"I don't even know what you're saying." I sighed.

"I didn't know what you were saying half the time when you read to me," he said as he looked down at me, "I still listened without interrupting."

"Yeah, because you knew I would just talk over you," I scoffed half heartedly, "What language is that anyways?"

"Asgardian." Loki simply answered.

"You guys have your own language?" I said, tilting my head in interest.

"All realms hold their own language. Thor and I had to learn all the languages because we…never mind," he said opening the book again, his hand clutching the hardcover tightly. His expression turned dark, his Adam apple bouncing as he swallowed.

"No, tell me," I said sitting up.

"It's of no matter," he said as he turned a page, looking for where he left off.

"But-"

"Hush and just listen," he said, reading over my half hearted attempts to find out the end of that sentence.

I laid back in frustration. I tried to tune out his voice as I closed my eyes, trying not to think.

"Why are you _doing_ this?" I growled.

"Reading? Out of boredom obviously," Loki said distractedly as his eyes scanned the pages.

"No…this whole thing with you and me…why are you doing this to me?" I said, this time my voice coming out vulnerable and confused.

"Do you prefer for me to torture you?" he asked idly, turning to look at me.

"At least that makes sense…this…this makes no sense," I said tiredly, rubbing my forehead out of habit since I no longer had a headache.

"Why do you need to make sense of it? Why not just let go?" he said turning to me.

I pressed my lips tightly together, "Because…because I _can't _don't you understand? This is my _life_ we're talking about-"

"Shhh, do not fret, it was a rhetorical question. Calm yourself," Loki said smoothing the hair on my head gently.

"But-"

"Hush and do as I said," Loki shushed as he continued reading aloud. I frowned and turned my back on him, staring at the wall.

After a while I just listened to the sound of his voice. Silver tongue indeed…it was so smooth, velvety…soothing. I slowly turned around so I could watch him. I glanced over at the way the lights dimmed, leaving only the firelight and one single, floating candle for Loki to read by. The lights danced beautifully against his skin, somehow softening his harsh features.

_I hate you,_ I thought as I watched the way his lips moved to say the foreign language.

_I…hate…me…_

Slowly, without me barely registering it at all I closed my eyes, sleep almost taking me.

Suddenly I felt Loki push me on my back, making me lazily open my eyes to look up at him gazing into me.

"Loki…?" I yawned.

"Remove your towel," He softly ordered. I looked to the sides of me and realized Loki had me trapped in his arms. And then I remembered he was still naked. Still very, very naked.

As in nude.

I just did what he asked, hoping he would be quick with his teasing.

"Tonight I will show you what it feels like to have me inside of you," he said as he moved closer to me. I sat up quickly, pulling myself away from him; fear making my heart beat fast.

"W-what? No!" I said sitting up fast, my drowsiness going away in a flash. I started backing away.

"Shhh, don't act like you're not curious…You know I will make it pleasurable," he said as he grabbed my arm, pulling me closer.

I yanked myself away, using all of my strength to push him away, only to have him still above me like a brick wall, "No!" I said, my heart racing in fear. It wasn't even about the fear Loki taking me…it was the fear of myself _wanting _him to take me. The feeling of losing control for him again only this time having him inside of me completely…No…I didn't want to know what it would be like for me to give up and let him have me fully.

"I can see how fast your heart is racing for me, I can even hear it. The palpitations serenade me, the longing in your eyes, and the rosy blush that won't leave your skin when I say the words that unlock the passion in you entices me. You may try to deny this to yourself, but I will bed you tonight, Sara. After I am through with you, you will never be able to deny me again and you will want me, again and again." He said, his hand grasping my left breast, making my heart beat harder. "I will make you tremble and whimper…and scream…and beg. I am going to bring you to the edge of madness and chaos, where the only thing you'll see is me…the only thing you'll feel, is me…and the only thing you'll taste…will be me… I will have this sweet flesh so ripe with the want for me and only I…and I only need one night to do it…to take you and devour you. Does that not sound so delicious, little bird?" He gazed into my eyes as he moved his hand in between my breast, moving down my stomach, reaching for in between my legs.

I blinked rapidly, trying not to get lost in his eyes. _Focus, goddamnit! _

"Loki, please, wait!" I begged as I clawed at his hand, desperately trying to keep him from touching me there again.

"I'll let you decide, my little bird. How will you prefer me to take you? Would you like to be teased by the familiar touch of my hands and lips until you are screaming for Valhalla's doors to open for you and then, when you are about to cascade down the rabbit hole of pleasure I will show you what true pleasure is from a god? Or would you prefer me to take you, right now, and fill your sweet flower, so intimately, so fully, you'll be begging me for more?" he grabbed my jaw, pulling me for a kiss. I trembled, closing my eyes as I tried to brace myself for the oncoming mental battle.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Or banging more like it.

"Go before I rip out your throat!" he shouted to the door, only to hear more insistent knocking.

Loki hissed the odd curse and made some clothes appear on him as he made his way to the door. I covered myself with the towel as I sat up, relieved for the distraction.

"What? What is so important you had to interrupt me?" Loki said opening the door angrily.

"Sir! We have a breach in our defenses. They have found us, sir, we're removing the tesseract to a safe location," a soldier said.

Loki was silent for a moment, the information digesting, I guess, but I felt my heart pounding.

_They're here. Tony, Thor, Natasha. They're coming to save me. Finally!_ I felt hope welling into my chest.

Loki looked back at me, I stared back at him with as innocent an expression as I could muster. "Distract them until I get there" he said turning back to the man.

The soldier nodded and walked away. Loki closed the door, full armor appearing on his body. He gazed into my eyes, only this time, they were threatening. He walked up to me, slowly deliberately making me nervous as he leaned down so we were eyelevel.

"If I find you out of this room, you will pay dearly for it, do you understand?" He said, his cold breath fanning my face, his eyes narrowing at me as he stared coldly, deeply into my eyes. I slowly nodded and gulped nervously.

"Good. I won't be long," he said.

And then Loki was gone.

I counted to ten slowly before jump out of the bed quickly, ran to the bathroom and put on the only clothing I had; the beautiful dress. I slipped it on, and ran to the door. I checked if it was unlocked, which of course it wasn't. I suddenly closed my eyes, sending a prayer to whoever was listening to do me a favor.

I opened my mind, trying to feel the energy around me and to my overwhelming relief I did feel it. I almost fell to my knees in happiness. Elation went through me as I immediately pulled sweet energy into my body and felt myself harness the energy, feeling the ever so familiar tingle gather in my hands and set a larger than necessary energy ball at the door.

I walked out, covering myself with my energy shield; feeling for the first time, in a long time, strength coursing through my veins.

_I'm either getting out here, or I'm going to die trying_, I thought as I started to run down the hallway, hoping that freedom wasn't too far away.

….

**How 'bout that. Looks like Sara might get out of this alive! But will Loki get her before she finds the Avengers and get away with the tesseract? Speaking of the Avengers, what is Sara going to do when she becomes reunited with Steve! What is going to happen next!?**

**I hope you guys liked this chapter. I really had some trouble writing it. Please be nice! If anyone has some advice, I would love to hear it. Please review! It really does encourage me to write faster! **

**Until next time,**

**Cozy**


	12. Chapter 12

**Oh, god! I'm still in a daze after chapter ten and eleven. Guys, chapter ten and eleven will forever have a special place in my heart. I just…god…I was blushing the entire time I was writing it, I just, man. Whenever I get stuck with a rewrite I just re-read them. I always end up adding just another sentence here or there. An extra tid-bit in their conversations…something new Loki will whisper into Sara's ear. -/- Jesus… **

**Anyways, this chapter is rather short, but action packed so take what you will and enjoy the next step of the story! Thank you all for getting this far and following me through! It means so much to me *sniff* It really does and I have nothing but gratitude to everyone who likes the story. I often feel humbled by my supporters and I can barely believe that anyone would even like my story. That's why I'm trying SO hard with this re-write! So once again, I hope you like this chapter and how the story has and will be developing. **

**In case anyone happened to forget, I don't own anything from Marvel. I'm just letting the characters play with my OC. I'll let them go home when they're done!**

…**..**

I was so scared, sure that every corner I turned, Loki would be there, ready to punish me and the world for disregarding his explicit order to stay in the room.

_Please, please don't let Loki find me first._ As I looked around, I noticed that the hallways looked very similar to S.H.I.E.L.D.s hallways in a sense of how they were shaped, with metal columns holding them up. Only instead of metal the walls were made of rock, and you could see the metal pipes that allowed the electricity to flow throughout the hallway, bringing energy to the light bulbs.

I was walking down the hallway, wishing very badly that I had taken up Tony's offer about making me invisible. I would often have to wait behind corner, praying that a random soldier wouldn't see me. I constantly had to keep pulling energy around me in order to keep up my shield up. I was not taking any fucking chances and I could live with the raging headache if it meant I was going to be free. Unfortunately, it actually slowed me down a little because I often had to stop for a moment to concentrate.

I found myself in a storage type of room. It was huge, definitely as big as S.H.I.E. base's gym barracks. I looked around, wondering if there was another door. Then I thought maybe there was a soldier's uniform that I could use. That would be a lot easier to fight in than my gown.

I began looking through crates and boxes. The first one I opened was full of large scary looking black guns. I picked one up, feeling how heavy it was. It was cool to touch.

_Maybe I should take one…_I thought, and then thought better of it. I didn't know how to use it, plus when the time came I was sure I wouldn't have had the guts to actually shoot someone. I began looking through other crates only to realize they were all filled with weapons.

I was just about to give up when I opened one small one and saw, to my delight, uniforms. The first thing I looked for were shoes in my size, being that I was barefoot. I really had to dig in there until I found one that would have to do. Suddenly I heard the door open. I quickly closed the top of the crate, the boots in my hand and hid in a corner behind some large crates

I could feel like my heartbeat in my head as I could hear people enter the room, I peeked over the corner to see Loki's soldiers opening crates and picking up the large guns I had seen. I continued to hide, hoping no one would see me. To my relief I heard the men leave. I began to worry who they were going to shoot at, but then thought that I should just get going. Before I left, I quickly grabbed a large, thick army jacket, put it on, along with my shoes, and quickly ran to a different door than those men came from.

When I reached the door, I peeked out slowly, checking to see if the coast was clear. Seeing that it was, I walked out. I was walking down another hallway, feeling pretty lucky that I hadn't met up with any of the bad guys yet when I heard someone call out behind me.

"Halt! You are out of your room, Ms. Perez. You must come back with us." I turned around to see a good ten soldiers in full armor and weaponry down the hallway I was in. I stared at the men.

"And if I refuse?" I called out to the men.

"Loki has given us explicit instructions to shoot you in a non lethal area if you refuse to come back," the soldier called back. As the soldier was talking I pulled more energy into myself.

"Well that sucks; you know I always did have to learn the hard way." The men stared at me, "Sorry, boys, I'm definitely not going back to Loki." I said smiling at the men. The man who was talking let one shot out. It flew past the air and hit my force field, right above my right knee. It was suspended in air for a second, then fell to the floor. I began to smirk at the men.

"Open fire, open fire!" the soldier called out, and all the men began to shoot me with their guns. The lightheadedness I was feeling let me laugh and began to run away. I ran, the men chasing, down several hallways, I made several turns before I began to worry if I would ever lose them.

Then an idea came to me. I suddenly stopped, the men running down the hallway towards me. _I got one shot to make sure I don't kill anyone_, I thought as I aimed at the floor a few feet in front of me. _One...two….THREE_, I thought as I sent an energy ball into the smooth rocky surface, causing the men to fly backwards from the explosion. "Hmm, not bad", I said aloud to myself as I stared the men who lay on the floor groaning. I quickly took off, grinning about me not being so helpless after all.

I opened a door when I went around a hallway and found myself in another hallway. _Damn this is like a maze_, the thought floated past my mind as I as made my way down the hall. _All I have to do is find Tony, or Thor. _I thought as I was checking around each corner before I made a move. I found a door at the end of one of the hallways I turned into and opened it.

On the other side was a man in a blue, skintight outfit and mask. We stared at each other in shock for just a moment. The man reached for me but before he could even take a step, I slammed the door in his face and immediately ran the other direction. As I ran, the door opened behind me and I heard a voice call out to me, "Sara!"

I glanced back as I ran to see the man in blue chasing me. _Shit._ I thought as I turned only to find, to my annoyance, a dead end. I was about to make a run for it down a different hallway when the man came and blocked my way. _It's ok. It's ok. _I thought_ I'll just have to fight my way past him_.

"Sara, I've been looking all over for you. Look, I want you to know that I had nothing to do with what Fury was planning. I never lied to you and I never would," the masked man said coming towards me.

_What the hell is he talking about?_ I thought as I got a good look at his outfit. Red boots with a star on his chest. I noticed he had a shield that reminded me of the American flag. Actually his whole outfit reminded me of the American flag. _Is this man some crazy patriotic psycho? _I thought as he continued to walk forward.

"Stop! That's close enough," I yelled, backing away, creating a ten foot gap between us. I raised my fist, allowing the energy to flow to my hands making them glow, "I'll shoot!" I warned.

I couldn't really see what kind of face the man was making because of the mask, but then he removed it. I stared hard at the blond man, whose face seemed to be confused, "Sara, what's wrong? It's me Steve. I know your mad but-" the man started to walk towards me again.

"Don't come any closer or I _will _shoot," I shouted, my hands glowing brighter. He stopped and held his hands up in a calming motion.

"Ok. Ok, I'm stopping," the man stared at me. I stared back, noticing that he was handsome. But now wasn't the time to think about those sorts of things.

_I can't take any chances when it comes to my freedom_.

"Can you at least tell me if your okay or not?" the man asked, his voice full of concern.

My eyebrows curved in confusion as I narrowed my eyes at the blond man. _This has to be a trick Loki is playing on me_, I thought as I stared suspiciously at the man.

"I don't know how you know my name, but you should just let me go." I called out, ignoring his question, "I'm not an idiot and I know this has to be a trick! You're working for Loki, right? Well you can tell him I'm not going back with him for me!"

The man's face turned into one of pure confusion, breaking out into a disbelieving laugh, "Sara, what the hell are you talking about? It's me! It's Steve", the man started to walk forward, "Do you know how long-"

I didn't give this Steve the chance to finish his sentence when I threw an energy ball at him, hoping I wouldn't kill him. The man raised his shield, causing the blast to send him flying. I ran down the hallway, checking to see if the man was alive from a distance. I saw him sit up and groan.

"I'm sorry," I called out to the man, unsure why I even bothered, "I just can't risk it." And with that I started to run the opposite direction from this Steve, ignoring his calls for me to come back.

…

I kept running down several hallways, dodging several soldiers. I felt my fear rising as the time passed, wondering where my rescuers were and sure that by now Loki will have known that I had escaped. And I really didn't want him to find me.

'_If I find you out of this room, you will pay dearly for it', _Loki's threat lingered in my mind, sending icy shivers down my spine. I looked around me, sure that it was Loki's freezing frame who caused them.

I suddenly found myself in a large room that was full military cars. I walked around, wondering if maybe I could just drive out of here. I walked up to one of the smaller cars that looked like a jeep and opened the door, wondering where the keys would be.

"I was hoping it wouldn't have to come to this," a chilling voice said behind me. I slammed the car door and turned behind me to see Loki. "You just never learn. Ah, well, I'll give you one chance to make your punishment considerably lighter. You just have to come back to me willingly. Now." Loki said crossed his arms, and to my disgust I saw he was covered in blood. Despite my disgust, my heart was racing again, I felt so scared.

I looked into Loki's eyes for a full second before I screamed, "No!" and threw an incredibly large energy ball towards him, for once in my life hoping that the impact would just rid me of the evil in my life.

But that would be too good to be true. To my extreme frustration, Loki disappeared as the energy ball hurtled past him, causing a huge explosion. I fell backwards due to the impact, but quickly got up, pausing as I was pulling energy inside of me. Loki chuckled into my ear from behind me, making me turn and send another energy ball, only no one was there.

"Come out," I screamed, "Are you scared of a _little girl_ now?" my hands glowed brightly and anger was coursing through my veins.

"On the contrary, Sara," Loki said coming out from behind a car slowly, his horned helmet gleaming in the light, "I'm merely having fun with you. Wait until we're alone, and then I will become serious." His voice became low and menacing.

"You'll never be alone with me again," I snarled at him as I threw another energy ball, and then shouted in frustration when it hit nothing.

"How can you say that," Loki laughed behind me, "I thought you were enjoying my company all this time. After all, your taste is still coated around my mouth." I turned around to see the smirk on his face. I just kept throwing energy balls wherever Loki appeared, pulling down my shield so that I could use all the energy I had.

Suddenly I felt fatigue hit me. I looked around at the burning cars and rubble around me seeing Loki nowhere in sight. I closed my eyes and began to pull energy towards me. Or at least that was the plan until Loki appeared in front of me and hit me hard in the stomach, causing me to fly across the room, landing painfully on my back. I felt like I couldn't breathe. I wanted to throw up because of the pain from how hard he hit me. _I'm such an idiot…_

"You were a fool to disobey me," Loki said pulling my hair hard enough that it made my eyes sting and made me look into his eyes, "I realize now that I have been too gentle with you. Now you have caused me to put my wrath directly onto you." His voice got low, I began to pull energy into me, "When I am inside you, I will not be gentle. I will punish you and show you pain. I will break you until you never disobey me again."

"You talk too much," I grunted as I hurled an energy ball into Loki's stomach, separating us by several feet. I heard Loki roar as he stood up. I didn't even hesitate as I took off running in the opposite direction, praying that he wouldn't reach me to teach me his lesson.

Loki appeared in front of me, and hit me hard in the chest with his scepter, throwing me to the ground, and keeping it there, letting his evil energy roll into me like lava. I screamed as I felt the energy so hot I was almost cold coursing throughout my body. I couldn't think. I couldn't move. All there was, was pain. Loki released me, allowing me to collapse onto the floor, my body breaking out into spasms.

"You're a fool to think you are even close to a match with me in combat," Loki said, his face a mask of anger. I stared up at him, my body too weak to even pull energy to me. Loki pulled out a shot, full of red liquid, "I will make sure you never feel your powers again." he reached down toward me and grabbed my arm.

"No, brother!" Thor shouted as he rammed into Loki hard, causing them both to crash into a car. I slowly sat up, the raging headache drumming in my head making my thinking slow. I sat numbly as I watched the two gods fight. Each hit they landed on each other boomed across the room. When their weapons met, lighting and blue sparks flew into the air. I began to feel awareness around me and could hear the conversation between the gods.

"Loki stop this useless fighting! Return the tesseract and Sara to us!" Thor yelled at Loki, trying to beat the evil out of his younger brother.

"I will not stop until the world is in my hands," Loki snarled, "The tesseract is mine and so is the girl!" Thor smacked him hard with his hammer, sending him flying across the room.

"Sara, you must run. Find Tony Man of Iron, he is the one who can get you out of here the quickest," Thor shouted, running back towards Loki.

As much as I didn't want to leave, I knew that I would only get in the way of Thor. So I reluctantly ran out of the room, desperately hoping that in one of these hallways, I would find Iron Man.

….

It actually didn't take long for me to find tony. All I had to do was follow the sounds of gunshots and explosions.

I walked into an area where all the commotion was coming from. When I got there it seemed to be an airport of some sort. There were jets everywhere and the room was just huge. I looked around and to my delight I saw Tony Stark totally kicking butt against a large group of soldiers. I watched as he sent several tiny missiles towards the men, making huge explosions until the men fell back. I had never felt so relieved in my entire life.

"Tony!" I shouted from across the room. The Iron Man's face turned towards me, and then disappeared, revealing Tony's smiling face.

"Where have you been, huh? We've been looking everywhere for you," Tony flew up to me, "I'm glad to see your ok. Nice dress," he said when he landed; I threw my arms around him, finally feeling safer and not so alone.

"You don't look too bad yourself, but we have to find Thor, and whoever else is here. He was fighting Loki last time I saw him and I had to leave because I was too weak to fight," I said looking up at him, releasing him from his hug.

"Gotcha, let me check to where he is. Thor do you read me?" Tony said into an earpiece in his suit.

"There's also this guy who's working for Loki," I said as we waited for Thor to answer.

"Is he helping him with the tesseract?" Tony asked.

"I am here Man of Iron," Thor's voice rang out from Tony's suit, "I have lost Loki. You must protect Sara until I get there. He is bent on retrieving her before he escapes." A shiver went through my spine at Thor's words. I looked at Tony, my face a mask of fear, no doubt.

"Get here as soon as you can Thor, I'll call our ride," Tony said, then turned to me, "Don't worry, we didn't spend days looking for you, and came here only to lose you now." He put a soothing hand on my shoulder. I flinched at the touch, suddenly feeling uncomfortable with any form of physical contact again. I looked around the room, hoping that Thor would get here before Loki as Tony contacted our ride out of here and whatever else he was doing. I tried not to think about Loki, but it was hard when I looked down and saw the dress he gave me.

"What were you saying about a guy working for Loki," Tony said turning towards me.

"Oh, he's this big blond guy who-"

"Stark! You found Sara," I turned to see the patriotic psycho running towards us.

"There he is," I screamed, shielding Tony behind me, making my hands glow with energy, "Stay back! You know I'll shoot," I called out to him.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Tony said pulling me back, "What are you doing? Steve is one of the good guys, remember?"

"No, he was chasing me," I said trying to reason with him. The patriot walked up to us slowly, I raised my hands again but Tony brought them back down, "You don't understand!"

"Sara, what are you talking about? This is Steve Rogers." Tony said looking at me seriously.

"Is that supposed to mean something to me?" I asked angrily.

Tony and this Steve shared a shocked look together, "Sara, are you Ok? Do you really not know who he is? He's helping us save you." Tony said slowly, staring at me cautiously.

"I..No. No I didn't know. How was I supposed to know? I've never even heard of him. I'm sorry, dude. I didn't know who you were…. No hard feeling?" I said. I noticed the looks Tony and Steve were sharing. I stared at Steve's face. It looked sad and confused. _Guess he's surprised I don't know him or something._

"Sara, has Loki done anything to you?" Tony asked.

"Well he knows how to take away my powers," I said. Tony and Steve stared back at me shocked, "It's in a formula he has to shoot into me. But he has to keep putting it into my bloodstream because it wears off, I guess. Luckily you guys came here the one time he forgot to keep up the meds." I said grimly, remembering how powerless I was.

Suddenly several soldiers ran into the room, guns blazing towards us. Tony's Iron Man mask came back on and he started flying towards them, "Stay here. I got this," he called out to us, leaving me alone with Steve.

"He's pretty impressive huh," I said staring admirably at Tony as he fought back the soldiers.

"So you know who _he_ is," Steve said looking at me intently.

"Duh, that's Tony Stark." I said, avoiding his gaze. _What's this guy's deal?_

"Sara," Steve began before Loki suddenly appeared in front of us and punched Steve, sending him hurtling back. I turned to look at Steve who jumped to his feet and ran up to Loki.

I raised my glowing hands, ready to take aim when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned to see another Loki behind me who punched me in the face hard enough that I saw stars and fell to the ground. I couldn't even react before Loki kicked me in the stomach hard enough that I actually slid a few feet. I felt tears of pain slid down my face as I was coughing, trying to get a grip on my mind as Loki walked towards me.

"Now, while everyone is distracted," I heard Loki say as he gripped my hair, pulling my head back and raised a shot to my neck.

"No!" I screamed, trying to get out of his tight grip. I could feel the needle pierce my skin when all of a sudden something hit Loki hard enough on the head that he was thrown back. I looked up to see Steve panting in front of us and grabbed his shield out of the air.

"Are you ok?" he said, walking towards me. I just nodded, shaking at what almost just happened again.

Suddenly Loki roared behind us. He raised his scepter, aimed it towards Steve and sent a large blue ball towards him.

Everything happened in slow motion. I quickly got up, ran up to Steve and pushed him out of the way with every fiber of my strength. I moved him out of the way just enough that the blast hit me, sending me hurtling me back.

"Sara!" I heard Steve shout out to me. I slowly got up, feeling all of the energy flowing through me, making me feel light headed, begging to be released. Steve ran up to me, "Are you ok?"

"Never been better," I said moving the energy to my hands. Steve helped me up. We both faced Loki who glared at us. I looked at Steve who was staring at Loki, his face full of hatred. It took me a second to realize that Loki and Steve were glaring at each other. Loki sent another blue beam from his scepter towards us. Steve pulled me behind him and covered us behind his shield; I tried to fight against him, knowing he was no match. When the beam hit the shield, it didn't break it or melt it or anything. Steve grunted from the exertion from pushing the shield and keeping the beam from touching us.

"Hey!" I said, "You don't have to fight him alone. Let me get in on this!"

"No. I'm not letting you near him. We're a team, remember?" he said looking at me.

"If we're a team then let me fight" I shouted, "You have _no_ idea how much I want to hurt this guy." I said through gritted teeth.

I pulled away from Steve and started throwing several energy balls towards Loki, taking cover behind a nearby jet. I then saw Loki run up to Steve, both of them fighting in hand to hand combat. I watched as Steve got a few punches in before Loki just started to let Steve have it. I winced when Loki gave Steve an especially hard punch before I couldn't wait anymore. I stood up and ran to them.

"Get away from him!" I yelled, anger fueling the energy required to create a larger energy shield I've ever made. It created a full wall between Steve and me from Loki.

Loki glared at me as Tony flew towards us, I allowed him to go through the shield. He flew down and helped Steve get up.

"Sara, our ride's here. Come on!" Tony shouted, "Thor's going to meet us in the front, we gotta get moving, I set a bomb that gunna blow in five minutes." Tony started to drag Steve away, the huge door opening behind us, revealing mountains covered in snow and allowing freezing air to blow in.

"You aren't leaving so soon, are you, Sara?" Loki purred from behind to shield, "I thought you were enjoying your stay."

"You're a sick bastard and I hope I never see you again," I said glaring at him through the shield, "Your evil and a killer who should be locked up."

Loki banged at my shield and his eyes as he glared at me, "Get one thing straight, Sara. I will find you. All your friends; Thor, Tony, _Steve_ and everyone who works with S.H.I.E.L.D, they will not be able to hide you from me. I will tear this world apart to get you back."

"N-no" I stammered, "You won't," unsure what to say to him. I turned behind me to see a jet pulling into view, its hatch opening to Tony and Steve who stood staring at me expectantly. I started to make my way towards them.

"Do not dare leave." Loki called out, "You know that I will find you. Save yourself the false security of escaping and stay here."

"I'll never let myself be captured by you again," I called out angrily.

"Come back," Loki shouted, anger growing on his face.

I stared at Loki for a long time. I felt myself shaking with fear. I was scared of Loki more than I was of anything else in the world. But at that moment I was scared of myself because I almost did what he said.

"No, Loki," I called out, seeing Loki's eyes widen as he looked at me, "I can't. I won't ever come to you," and with that I walked over to Tony and Steve who stared at me as I ignored Loki's calls for me to return to him.

When I was inside the jet I stood there shaking, staring at Thor, Tony and Steve before I collapsed on the floor, letting myself black out.

…

I woke up to find that my head was resting on something soft. When I opened my eyes I saw that I was inside the jet with my rescuers. I looked at them all for a moment before I burst into tears.

Everyone was quiet, allowing me to cry. I saw that Natasha was the one driving the jet, along with a stoic looking man.

"Are you okay, Sara," Thor said to me softly.

"Is this real?" I said chokingly, looking at everyone who stared at me with sympathetic eyes, "I'm not dreaming, right? I won't wake up to find myself his prisoner again, right?"

"No," Steve said looking at me sadly, "This isn't a dream. Your safe now", he started to reach towards me, only to stop when I flinched.

"Thank god," I said, wiping the tears off of my face, finally feeling myself calm down.

Everyone stared at me quietly, letting me breath.

"Where was I?" I asked numbly.

"You were in the Himalayas," Tony answered softly.

I blinked at that information. _That's a story to tell the grandchildren…_"How long was I gone?" I asked, unsure of the answer myself.

"A week," Steve said in a hollow voice.

"Did you guys get the tesseract as well?" I asked hopefully.

"Loki escaped with the tesseract unfortunately," Thor answered grimly, shaking his head.

I paused for a moment, my mind filling with dread as I envisioned Loki using the tesseract against the word. All thanks to me…"What happened after I was captured?" I asked, wiping my nose, and staring at everyone.

Everyone looked at each other. I could tell that they didn't want to talk about it with me for some reason, "What? What aren't you telling me?" I said with fear in my voice.

"Sara," Thor said loudly ignoring everyone's angry looks, "Is it true? Do you really not remember Steve of Stars?"

"What the hell do you mean remember?" I asked my heart starting to beat faster again.

…

**What, what! Sara escaped, woo hoo! But she doesn't remember Steve! T-T Naaaahhhhhhoooooooo *Agent Hill Voice* Can you guys just imagine Steve just running around, looking for Sara, desperate to tell her he never lied about anything and when he finally sees her, she doesn't remember him! *sucker punch in the feels* When will Steve be happy, WHEN?! What's in store for Sara now? What's Loki going to do now that his favorite toy has been stolen? Will Sara ever remember Steve? What are the Avengers going to do next?! These are too many question marks and exclamation points!?**

**So here we are, at the end of the chapter. I hope you guys liked it! Please let me know! Pretty please? Or, you know, just hanging out with me is enough. Anyways, thank you all once again for giving me the time of day by reading this! You are all beautiful sea horses flying in the sea.**

**Until next time,**

**Cozy**


	13. Chapter 13

**So basically, I rewatched Tarzan and I was just hit with so many feels! I remember watching that when I was little and I just…goddamn. It's so much cuter now! I couldn't help but think about Steve as a modern day Tarzan. I mean, you can totally picture it, right? Teaching him about the modern world and all that jazz. All he needs is a, ahem, *whispers* loincloth. *swoons* **

**On a side note, does anyone know any really good Game of Thrones fanfiction? I had this really cool rp with Dany and Viserys (Yeah, usually not into incest, but I was bored and I thought why the fuck not, don't judge me) and I've been looking for one! I'm getting to the point where I just want to make one myself! Tastefully of course. That and along with a few other projects buzzing around in my head. Just. Gotta. Finish. This. Damn. Rewrite. **

**So without further a due, enjoy the story!**

**For the record, I do not own anything from Marvel. I'm just letting the characters play with my OC. I'll let them go home when they're done. **

…

After what I said, Natasha said it was best we didn't converse until we reached base. I sat quietly, wondering what the hell happened.

When we arrived at S.H.I.E.L.D.s base I was immediately put into an interrogation room. _Just a precaution_ Fury had assured me.

I didn't understand what everyone was making a fuss for. I was back. It's not like I was on Loki's side or anything.

Almost everyone took turns interrogating me. Fury was the first one to come in.

"How are you, Sara," He said coming in and taking a seat across a metal table from me.

"Peachy," I said in an annoyed voice. I leaned back into my chair, crossing my arms as I glared at him.

"Can you tell me what happened when Loki abducted you?" he said crossing his fingers together on the table, keeping his face blank.

"I don't see why I have to tell you anything when all you want to do is use me as S.H.I.E.L.D.s personal weapon," I said, trying to stare him down, curling my lip in anger, "Or did you think that I'd forget after spending quality time with Loki."

"That was a mistake on our end. I assure you that S.H.I.E.L.D. will not be taking any action in the future that involves with forcing you to fight for us," he said empathetically.

"And I'm just supposed to believe you like I did last time," I said dryly.

"Sara-"

"Does my family know what happened?" I cut him off.

"…Yes." Fury said rubbing his eye.

"Did anyone tell them I'm back?" I whispered, my heart aching at the thought of my mom and sisters worried sick about me.

"Yes we did, though we told them that it would be best for you to not talk to them just yet," Fury said soothingly.

"_What?!"_ I shouted, banging the table angrily with my fist, "No, _no_ you're not going to tell me if I can or can't talk to them!"

Fury tried moved his hands up calmly, "Sara this is a matter of safety-"

"What harm can I do by talking to them? Please, just let me tell them myself I'm alright, you know how worried they are for me," I begged.

"I'm sorry, Sara but protocol just doesn't allow us to," Fury said solemnly.

"This is bullshit," I seethed and refused to talk to him after that.

The next one to interrogate me was Tony.

"Tony, you have to get me out of here. I don't understand why you guys are even questioning me. What did I do? What happened while I was gone?" I asked Tony as he walked in and sat down on the chair across from me.

"I'm afraid we can't release you at the moment," Tony said looking at me seriously.

"What? Why? What did I do?" I said, tears making my voice squeak.

Tony stared at me for a while, as if he was making a decision. He seemed to have made it when he said, "Loki has seemed to have tampered with your mind."

We were quiet for some time as the information set in, "How can you guys be sure? I mean, I feel fine! I swear that I'm not a zombie soldier or anything. I don't work for him or anything either", I said, looking at Tony pleadingly, "Please you have to believe me."

Tony stared at me sadly, "Sara, Loki has tampered with your mind and made your forget Steve Rogers."

I was shocked, my mouth opening and closing for a few moments. I didn't even know what to think.

"You mean the guy in the blue spangled outfit?" I blurted out in disbelief, "No, that can't be. There's a mistake somewhere, I just don't know who he is because we haven't met before, and that's all."

Tony shook his head slowly his jaw clenching as he looked at me, "Sara, before you were abducted you knew who Steve was. You were friends with him and even fought alongside him against Loki" he said.

"I…what?" I said, refusing to believe that this was true. I brought my hand to my mouth rubbing my face and shaking my head. _What's going on? Why is this happening? _

"That's why we have to make sure Loki hasn't tampered with your mind in other ways. We can't risk you being a hazard until we're sure you're on our side," he said softly, reaching over to touch my hand. I pulled it away slowly, not wanting to feel physical contact.

"What do I have to do?" I asked softly, looking at the table, "I don't want to be a prisoner anymore," I said even softer.

"You just have to answer some questions and we'll go from there," Tony said gently.

"Loki's activated the tesseract," I said bluntly staring at the table, not even waiting for Tony's questions, "He put me on a machine and forced me to put energy into the tesseract. The machine….was painful," I said keeping my voice numb, "You can't imagine the pain. It was like I was going to explode. Every pore on my body was screaming from pain. He forced me to stay on that damn machine for hours. When it was over he just continued to torture me for days. He took away my powers making me feel more helpless than I ever had in my entire life. He _burned_ and destroyed half of San Francisco because I told him to fuck off…he killed people to teach me a lesson…" My voice was trembling as I spoke. I looked up at Tony, who closed his eyes in anger. I had tears falling from my face when I heard my voice grow hard, "If Loki tampered with my mind, then he only erased that Steve guy. He sure as hell didn't make me turn over to his side."

Tony nodded, his jaw clenched as he frowned angrily. He closed his eyes and stood up, "I think that's all I needed to hear." He started to walk towards the door

"Tony," I called before he left, fear making me shake. "He's going to come back for me. He said so himself. I can't go back. I just can't." I stared at my shaking hands.

Tony walked up to me and held my hand gently, this time I let him as I looked up at his face, "I will never let him near you again Sara. I promise you that. That creep has another thing coming if he thinks he can do that to some innocent-" He stopped, closing his eyes and took a deep breath to control himself. He gave me a consoling pat on the head, making me flinch, and walked towards the door, opening it

"Tony," I called, my voice coming out soft as I watched him walk to the door. He turned to me, breathing deeply, obviously still trying to control his anger, "Do you still think I'm a hazard?"

"Not in my book, kid," Tony said giving me a small smile before he left. I laughed, remembering how I told him to not call me kid.

Next to come in was Thor. He lumbered in and sat down on the chair opposite me.

"Do you believe that Loki has a hold on your mind?" Thor demanded looking at me intensely.

"Not to me," I said tiredly, wishing I just get out of this room.

"Are you working with Loki?" Thor said looking into my eyes.

"Nope." I said looking back at Thor feeling awkward under his intense gaze…the way he spoke…it reminded me of Loki.

"Then I believe you," Thor said standing up.

"That's it?" I said looking up at Thor's large frame in disbelief.

"You are my friend. I think I would know if you had turned over to Loki," Thor said giving me one of his jolly smiles. I sighed in relief.

"Thank you. Can I eat now? I just want to get out of this room and I think my return calls for a feast," I said standing up.

"There is one other person who wishes to question you," Thor said looking at me seriously, "After that is done then I will demand they release you so that we may feast." And with that my jolly friend left the room.

The last person to come in was Steve Rogers.

He walked in slowly, staring at me as he sat down on the chair across from me. It was an awkward silence, for me anyways, as Steve continued to stare at me.

"Um. Did you have anything that you specifically wanted to talk about?" I asked breaking the silence.

"All this time I was scared that you were dead," Steve said softly, "I'm glad you're okay."

"Oh. Um. Thanks, I guess. I mean, it wasn't that hard, all I had to do was keep breathing," I said awkwardly causing Steve to laugh. I looked at him questioningly.

"It's just that….I see you. You look the same, talk the same, but it's weird because you don't remember me," He said softly, running his hand through his hair. I noticed his side part and tilted my head to the side, wondering if that trend was coming back.

"I'm… sorry about that," I said after a beat, looking away from his blonde hair and back at the table, "It's kind of weird for me to, you know... It's like I have amnesia without knowing it."

Steve was quiet for a moment, "I understand…do you mind telling me what exactly happened?"

I swallowed, my stomach churning when I explicitly remembered exactly what happened. Every, single, detail. I closed my eyes and gave took a shuddering breath. What do I tell him? Do I tell the truth? Something in his face was just…kind. But the thought of telling him, or anyone was unbearable.

"I…the day Loki escaped…after the explosion…I realized what he was doing…so I tried to stop him…but I was shot and the energy it took to heal myself made me weak…and then someone or something hit the back of my head and I blacked out…I woke up as a prisoner and he…he stunted my powers and then used me to activate the tesseract…and then he…he," My hands started shaking hard, so I put them on my lap, "He tortured me…for days before you guys found me." I finally looked up to see a stone face Steve, the veins on his neck bulging as his hands were clenched into tight fists. The anger was radiating off of this guy and I shrunk back instinctively.

"Um…" I said, my voice coming out timid.

"When I get my hands on him…" Steve seethed, staring at his red gloved hands. He looked up at me, swallowing his anger, "I'm so sorry that this happened to you. I should have never left you alone, I should have been there, I should've-" he grabbed at his hair.

My brows curved in confusion. This was just too bizarre to have this conversation with him. But looking at him feeling unnecessarily guilty was too painful.

"Hey, it's not your fault," I tried to sooth, although I stayed where I was, "I don't think anyone could have stopped him. It's my fault…I was the one who was stupid enough to face him on my own…and now it's my fault that the tesseract is activated."

Steve finally looked up at me and shook his head, "It's not your fault either…the only person we can really blame is Loki...He's going to pay for what he did. I'm going to give that guy a wallop next time I see him," he clenched his jaw, breathing deeply as he calmed himself down. "I'm just glad you're alright."

I blinked, unsure what to say to this guy who wanted to fight the God of Mischief on my behalf. "Um, thanks."

"Do you know why he did it? Erase me from your memories, I mean," Steve asked, leaning forward.

"I was kinda hoping you would tell me… seeing how I have no memory of you whatsoever", I said looking up at him.

Steve was quiet for a moment, his face seemed unsure. I found myself gazing at the little beauty mark on his cheek, trailing down to his lips…jaw…chest. It was actually really...nice.

My heart skipped a beat when my eyes met Steve's who was still concentrating, thankfully unaware of my wandering gaze. "I think," he said slowly, "That Loki might have known about us being…friends and wanted to cause a drift in the group."

"Well that's a dick move," I huffed leaning back on the chair.

"Have you….tried remembering?" he asked slowly, his face looking hopeful.

"I'm… I'm not sure if there's anything for me to do. When I think about it, there's just nothing there… To me, when I saw you rescuing me, that was the first time I've ever met you," I confessed honestly, I was staring at the table when I told him, so when I looked up, I saw the hurt on the poor guys face, "I'm sorry…" I apologized softly.

"It's not your fault," he said just as softly. He reached across the table to touch my hand, but I pulled it away. His face turned into one of hurt again.

"I'm sorry. It's just…after being…tortured…I really don't want anyone touching me right now", I said uncomfortably.

He looked at me for a while before he started to stand up, "Well, I don't think Loki has a hold on your mind other than making you forget. I think you're safe to let walk around." He started to leave.

"Wait." I called, not even sure why I did. Steve turned around, looking at me expectantly, "I'm…I really am sorry about everything." I said, not really feeling like I said what I wanted to say. But what did I want to say?

"It's ok, Sara," he said giving me one of the saddest smile I'd ever seen, and then left me alone in the room.

…

After Steve left it didn't take long for a random soldier to walk in, telling me they were deliberating on what they were going to do with me. I thanked him, giving him a soft smile, only to have him look at me fearfully before he left. I clenched my saw and looked down at my hands, wondering what was wrong with me.

It felt like I was in the interrogation room for forever and a half before I heard the door open. I looked up expectantly, relieved to see Tony opening the door.

"Hey, Kiddo, you're almost in the clear," He said as he walked up to me and raising his hand for a high five. I almost reached to give him one before I gave him a simple wave. He lowered his hand sheepishly, "Sorry."

"No, it's okay, I'm the one who should be sorry. But, really? Thank you! I've been sitting here for forever!" I said standing up.

"I can only imagine. But don't worry, they just want Bruce to do an examination on you and when you pass your free to go walk around, light things up, hang with the gang again, all that jazz," he said leading me out of the interrogation room.

Outside there were several soldiers standing in waiting for us.

"Oh, for fuck's sakes! I said I was perfectly capable of escorting her by myself," Tony said in exasperation at the group outside. I couldn't help but shy behind Tony nervously as I eyed their huge guns.

"Fury has commanded this extra precaution in case the possible threat turns rogue," One of the soldiers said walking forward. I felt myself stiffen at his words.

I watched Tony stand straighter as he walked over to the man. I dug my hands in the pocket of the large jacket I was wearing, hoping I could change out of this dress as soon as I could.

"What's your name, sport-O?" Tony said as he looked the man up and down.

"Agent Clove," The man said standing straighter.

"Alright, _Clover_, let's get one thing straight, that so called _threat_ is a nineteen-year-old girl and her _name_ is Sara, and I'm sure she's gone through more in the past week than you have in your entire life, so learn some respect and say her name." Tony growled as he looked the man in the eye. I shuddered at his defense, feeling so much gratitude towards my friend.

Clove's jaw tightened before he looked at me suspiciously and nodded, "My…apologies. I will keep that in mind."

"Good, let's get going, Sara, Brucie's waiting for us," Tony said leading me down the hall. I looked tentatively behind me to see the group of soldiers following us. I quickly looked away, walking closer to Tony as we made our way to the lab.

"Brucie I'm home!" Tony sang as we entered the room. I saw the soothing presence of Bruce Banner. He smiled and walked over to me.

"Are you alright?" Bruce asked as he stood before me.

"Nothing too major, just…sore," I said, looking back at the guards who stood at the entrance.

"Alright, show's over! Get out of here, me and the big guy can take her if anything happens," Tony said waving the soldier's away and flipping Clove off before he closed the door, "Okay, so let's get started!"

"What are you going to do?" I asked slightly nervous, self consciously holding the neck of the jacket closer. I really, _really_ didn't want anyone to see the marks Loki left on my neck.

"Just a quick exam, make sure all your vitals are working and then a few CAT scans" Bruce said pulling out a flashlight and looked into my eyes, "Well, you're in luck, they're completely brown and perfectly normal."

"Told you so," I mumbled, though I was silently relieved, all that talk of Loki possibly controlling my mind had freaked me out.

"I think we would have noticed, I mean wouldn't they have been _blue,_ for Christ sake's" Tony called out as he hiked himself up onto one of the counters and swung his feet about.

"Alright, let me check your heart and lungs," Bruce said pulling out his stethoscope.

"Nobody ever listens to the guy with six doctors degrees," Tony whined out.

"You can take off your jacket," Bruce said ignoring Tony's whines.

My heart skipped painfully out of fear, making me hold the thick jacket closer against myself, "I-I-I, um, do I have to? It's cold." I said blushing.

"I guess you could, though it'll be difficult," Bruce said, pressing his lips together as he placed the mouth of the stethoscope against my chest and listened to whatever was going on in there, "Alright, breathe…good. Well that seems good as well. Any bruising or pains you have?" Bruce asked as he took my wrist. I flinched away, holding it close against my chest, "I'm just…checking your pulse," Bruce said soothingly.

I gulped and nodded, "Sorry," I whispered as I shakily gave him my hand and let him check my heart rate, which was no doubt going through the roof. .

"So, no special pains?" Bruce asked as he checked his watch while his thumb pressed against my wrist.

"Um…no," I said pulling my hand away when he was done and crossed my arms. I wanted this to be over and done with. I wanted to go to my room, call my family, take a blistering hot shower and get out of this damn dress.

As if he read my mind, Tony called out, "So what's with the fancy get up?"

I felt myself stiffen at his words and shrugged, "He, uh…took me to a party," I said unable to think of anything else to say. I looked away from Bruce and Tony's confused looks.

"Why?" Bruce asked, twirling his glasses around.

I shrugged, "Boredom." I answered, "Can we get this over with? I want to change and eat."

"Right, sorry, alright, so just come with me to the next room where the scans are," Bruce said ushering me to a connected room.

"So what kind of party was it?" Tony asked as he followed us. As much as I liked Tony, I really wish he'd shut his mouth at that moment.

"I don't know. A fancy one, I guess. I didn't know where we were or any of the people there." I answered with another shrug.

"That sounds really weird for a guy to take someone he was torturing to a party." Tony mused.

I stiffened, "Well, it's not like he does anything that makes sense anyways. Maybe he missed living in the laps of luxury…the whole time we were there all he did was show off." I curled my lip in disgust as I remembered the plastic faced people who flocked to him…and the things he did to me that day. I shivered.

"Alright, enough about Loki. Don't think about him anymore," Bruce said, giving Tony a look, "So just lay down here…okay and try not to move and keep your mind as clear as you can."

I nodded and lay down in the machine. I blinking as I looked around. After a few moments the metal bed I was laying on moved, pulling me into the white tunnel until I was completely inside.

"Alright, Sara, you're going to see a light beam over you, but don't worry, that's just the scanner," I heard Bruce's voice called.

"O…Okay!" I called back nervously. _Okay, gotta clear my mind…keep it clear…I can't believe that fucking asshole messed with my _mind_ on top of everything else! …Who does that? Why? Why?! WHY?!_ _What am I going to do? Should I talk about this with someone? I can't believe me and him were going to…NO! No I wasn't going to do it…right? I…_

"Sara, whatever is going through your mind, you're going to have to not think about it right now, it's affecting your scans," Bruce called.

"Sorry!" I called as I closed my eyes and forced myself to not think. _Don't think about…that…Just… think of the sky…it's blue…get lost in the blue…so much blue…Steve's eyes are blue…who is that guy anyways? Was he important? Is that why Loki erased him? He's a part of the team so he must be…what a weird costume…but I mean, hey, he's got the body for it…with that great ass-WHAT? Why am I thinking of _that_?! I don't care about his body! I don't even know him! Well, I guess I do but that doesn't even make sense!_

"Sara, you _gotta_ relax, your scans are off the charts," Bruce's exasperated voice called out.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" I called out and forced my mind to think of nothing for a few moments.

After what seemed like forever I felt the machine move again, this time letting me out of the tunnel until I was back out again.

Bruce and Tony walked back in the room. I felt like I was about to have a heart attack with how quiet it was.

"Good news, you're not a zombie!" Tony said striding over and shook my shoulders in congratulations.

"Bad news, we can't see where or why your memory is acting the way it is," Bruce said looking down at some papers in his hands.

I frowned, "What do you mean?"

"Well, the hippocampus of the brain has shown no sign of damage or wearing. Even your pre-frontal lobe looks perfectly normal. I see nothing wrong anywhere…it actually doesn't make any sense," Bruce explained, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"So, that's technically a good thing," Tony said walking forward to us to be in the conversation, "And technically really weird."

Bruce placed three plastic sheets of paper against the wall and turned on the backlight, illuminating x-rays of the brain.

"This is a regular brain," he said pointing to the first one, "and this is the brain of somebody with amnesia because of an accident. Now, if you look here, " he said pointing to a shaded area towards the bottom, near the stem of the brain, "This is a damaged hippocampus, and your's here," he said pointing to the last one that was identical to the first, "is completely normal. Everything's normal."

"It's…gotta be magic…" I breathed, rubbing my temples. "It's just a spell, so it's gotta wear off, right? Or…I don't know how magic works…" I suddenly started breathing hard; feeling like my throat was closing. I rubbed my temples, the headache feeling deafening in my skull. I hated this. I hated this feeling of being so…_violated._

"Hey, hey," Tony said leaning down so we were eyelevel, "I need you to relax, can you do that for me? Open your eyes, there you go. Look into my beautiful eyes, okay? Now, take a deep breath, in through your nose, like me, see?" Tony inhaled through his nostrils and I shakily copied him, "Good, now let it out through your mouth. Okay, again…good and again…good, you feel better?"

I slowly nodded, "Thank you," I breathed.

"Look, whatever's going on, it can't be worse than what we're see now, right, Bruce?" Tony said.

"Right," Bruce agreed, looking down at the scans again.

"So…I'll be okay?" I asked.

"You should be. Do you feel anything?" Tony asked, standing up straighter.

"Hungry." I answered numbly.

"Oh, shit, sorry. Hey, tell you what? Why don't we celebrate like we should have from the _beginning_ and get some chow, huh?" Tony said holding out his hand.

I gave him a small smile, but stood up without his help, "Thanks…both of you, thank you."

"You don't have to thank us," Bruce said, "Can I speak to her alone for a moment, Stark?"

"Aw, come on, can't I stay? Fine! Fine, I'm going, sheesh," Tony said walking out of the room after Bruce gave him a look.

I couldn't help but feel nervous about what he was going to say.

"Sara…are you okay? Did something…happen while you were with Loki?" Bruce asked, his eyes sympathetic. I knew I wanted to tell him…or anybody.

My lips trembled, ready to open for my confession, "You mean besides getting tortured and putting a personal hand into the possibility of Earth taken over? No." I said looking away, holding the already closed collar of my jacket closer.

"Sara…I know you're going through a lot right now, what you went through…nobody should have to go through that…and if you ever need someone to talk to…I'm here. Plus I can kick Tony out whenever I want," Bruce said, I slowly turned back to look at him. He was giving me a smile.

I slowly returned it, "I'll keep that in mind. Can we eat now?"

…

After getting a change of clothes, I walked into the dining hall with Tony and Bruce, to find Thor, Natasha and some other guy waiting for me with a table full of food. I narrowed my eyes at Natasha as I walked over to them. _She's probably only here because S.H.I.E.L.D's scared I'll go crazy._

"To our friend, who is home at last! May we feast until the brink of dawn!" Thor shouted as we all sat down to eat.

"We don't do that here on Earth, but what we can do is _drink_ until dawn," Tony said magically pulling out two huge bottles of alcohol.

"How did you sneak that in here?" Natasha laughed.

"I have my ways." Tony said mysteriously.

I let my gaze turn to Natasha and the man sitting beside her. It took me a while to realize it was the guy from the videos I saw. _Didn't Loki take him? What's he doing here?_ I watched him whisper something into Natasha's ear, making her laugh. They looked into each other's eyes, talking quietly, intimately, as if we weren't here.

For some reason I felt my heart ache as I looked away.

"Enjoy the feast, Little Sara!" Thor said clasping my shoulder.

"Yeah, sure thing," I said shoveling food into my mouth. I couldn't help but look back at Natasha and the man again.

This time Natasha saw me and smiled, "It's good to have you back, Sara."

I clenched my jaw, "Yeah, I bet S.H.I.E.L.D. is _so_ happy to have me back."

Natasha's smile faltered slightly, "Sara-"

"Why are we here?" I said looking to Tony and Bruce, "After what they were going to do, why are we _still_ here?"

"Because we're all on the same side," Tony said setting his cup down, "We have one goal: Stop Loki. Everything else that comes after we can deal with, but now that I have the chance to say this, I'm letting it be known that anybody that tries to use you for weapons of mass destruction is going to have to go through me."

"And me," Bruce said, giving me a smile.

"And me," Thor boomed.

I glanced at Natasha who's lips were pressed into a line, "I know it must be hard for you to believe, but we really have no intention of using you against your will anymore."

"Yeah…I'll believe that when I see it," I said, crossing my arms.

Natasha and I watched each other, well I glared, she watched, for a few moments. The tension began to rise as we shifted in our seats. I was just so angry, and I had someone who I could be angry at right in front of me.

"Hi, I'm Clint," the man beside her said standing up and leaning across the table to hold his hand out for my hand.

I was startled enough to stop glaring and raise my eyebrows at the man. I slowly brought my hand up and shook his hand, "Hey…"

"I heard about what happened to you…your really brave for escaping," he said nodding at me.

I glanced at Natasha who was smiling softly at the man beside her, making my anger deflate, "Yeah…thanks."

"You should relax…your free now," he said softly.

I breathed deeply and looked down at my plate, "Yeah…yeah your right."

"Let us forget all our troubles for the moment" Thor said raising his cup to his mouth and downing it.

I raised my nonalcoholic drink, since Bruce wouldn't let Tony give me any, and said, "Hell, yeah!" and ate to my heart's content, finally glad to be back.

"Another!" Thor shouted, throwing his glass to the floor, making us all jump.

"Yeah, another!" Bruce said surprising us all by throwing his own glass at the floor. His face was slightly red and he laughed easily as he sat talking to Thor.

Tony presented two filled glasses to Bruce and Thor who clanked them together. Tony took the distracted opportunity to spike my drink.

"I think you deserve this one," Tony said giving me a wink.

I giggled and brought the drink to my lips, "You bet your ass I do."

…

When it was over, Thor asked me if he could talk to me alone. Of course I said yes, so we went walking around together.

"So, how are you my friend," Thor asked as we walked around without any sort of real destination.

I shrugged, "Kinda trying to recover from it all…sometimes I think I'm going to wake up and I'm still his prisoner… or I'll wake up and realize that this was all some crazy messed up dream."

"This is no dream, my friend," Thor said patting my shoulder painfully, letting me know that this was not, in fact, a dream.

"Well, then that's just awesome…I wish I could go home," I said softly after it was quiet for a few moments.

"You will, when this is over, all will be well again." Thor said confidently.

"How do you know? Something like this…it's going to change us, change all of us. Nothing is going to be the same again," I said darkly.

"You must have faith, little Sara," Thor soothed as we turned a corner.

I crossed my arms, sighing. Even though being with Thor reminded me of…Loki…being around him was a comfort. He was just so honest and had a happier outlook on life it kind of made me feel…well, like I could to if I tried. So I did.

"Alright, alright, I'll keep some 'faith' or whatever," I said as we walked.

Thor kept up some idle chit chat as we walked around, making me wonder what he really wanted to talk about.

"Sara, do you know how my brother cast his spell on you," Thor asked after the small talk went dry. _Damn._

I figured this was what he was really after. I sighed, "I really don't know anything. I wish I did though…. I feel kinda bad for that Steve guy... Why wasn't he there when we were eating?" I asked looking up at the friendly god.

"He was…upset after his talk with you," Thor said slowly.

"Oh…Thor what happened while I was gone?" I asked, stopping in a remote corner.

Thor looked at me; unsure if he wanted to tell me whatever was on his mind, "Loki attacked our fortress, almost killing us all…and succeeded in killing many of us…even your friend Son of Coul."

I tilted my head to the side, "Huh?"

"Your friend, Phil," Thor said grimly.

I frowned, guilt raking through me as I remembered the friendly man. I couldn't call us friends, but…he was so nice and I wished I'd taken the time to get to know him, "Oh…and then what?"

Thor was silent for a few moments, "When you were gone, we were all devastated by Loki's trickery, but none more so than Steve of Stars. Banner and Tony spent hours trying to find the location of you through the computer, but could not find it. Whenever we thought we found a possible location, Steve of Stars would go to every single one. He did not sleep much during your absence. He was also very sad. When we saw what Loki did to San Francisco we feared the worst, but Steve of Stars did not give up. Finally, when we found the location you were in, we all banded together to save you. And here you are." Thor said patting my shoulder, I flinched at the touch, but didn't say anything.

"Were me and Steve….together?" I asked, a blush coming on to my face.

Thor smiled, "Although you did not tell anyone, you two's caring for one another was there for all to see."

"What…?" I breathed, feeling so many emotions at that moment.

"But before the attack, you both had a terrible fight, making Steve of Stars so vigilant for his search for you," Thor said, not helping me at all.

"…Well that makes things a whole lot shittier," I whispered looking at the ground.

Thor looked confused, "Why? All you must do is remember Steve and then things will go back-"

"I _can't_ be with him," I interrupted, tears started coming into my eyes, "I don't want to remember. If I remember then I'll hate myself more than I already do." I sat down on a couple of crates, burying my head in my hands.

"What is wrong?" Thor said confused and sat by my trembling form. I sat quietly just letting the overwhelming guilt go through my body.

"I can't tell you. I'm so ashamed," I whispered.

"You may share your burden with me, Lady of Light. Has it to do with my brother?" Thor said softly.

I sat there looking at Thor, silently choking on all the emotions stuck in my throat. I slowly nodded and buried my face in my hands again.

"What did he do", Thor urged me gently.

I was quiet for a few moments more, the emotional pain making my body tremble, "He…he did stuff to me…sexual… stuff… I couldn't even stop him...I…I actually… I'm so disgusting". I looked up to see Thor have a shocked look on his face, "I couldn't even control myself", I began to cry harder.

"Sara…" Thor said soothingly, trying to rest his hand on my shoulder, but then removed it when I flinched away, "Sara…It is alright. What my brother did was unspeakable and I'm not sure why he would do something like this... He will pay for his crimes, but do not punish yourself. You are a good person. You-"

"No!" I said standing up, "Don't sit there and try to console me. Don't tell me I'm a good person when I'm _not_." Thor stood up and reached out to me, "Don't! Don't touch me! Don't forgive me! Don't forgive me! Please, don't forgive me," I started banging on Thor's chest before I just collapsed into it and just started sobbing, feeling like my life couldn't get any worse.

…

**Woo Hoo! Sara's free! Or is she? The shadow of her time she spent with Loki is heavy on her heart. Can Steve console her? Can Steve break the spell? What the heck is going to happen next?**

**I hope you guys like this chapter! A lot of action! For those of you who want more Steve/Sara interaction don't fret! There's going to be plenty of that in the next chapter! Anyways, if you like it you should review for me! It makes me want to write faster! Every sentence in this paragraph ends with an exclamation point so far! Haha. Also if anyone has suggestions on my writing then I would love to hear it. Thanks!**

**Until next time,**

**Cozy**


	14. Chapter 14

**You guy have no idea how hard the rewrite has been on me! Seriously! I mean what with trying to have more character and relationship development, oy! Plus all the extra smut, but, I mean, that's not **_**hard.**_

**(Bad dum tiss)**

**But I owe it to myself, and of course you guys, to do this! I owe it to all the fangirls out there who can't decide between Steve and Loki! I owe it to the smut! Okay, maybe not the smut, because that's always fun to read and write. **

**Also, it's hard writing for this fanfic for so long when I have so many other ideas buzzing in my head! But I told myself I wouldn't start on anything new until I'm done with the rewrite, so don't worry, I'm working as hard as I can. **

**You know, technically me rewriting the author's note in all of the chapters is kind of weird when you think about it because it's like going to all be random puzzle pieces of what's really going on with me, but who cares! On with the story!**

**I do not own any of Marvel's characters. I'm just letting them play with my OC, I'll let them go home when they're done.**

…

I was walking down a grand hallway. The walls were bronze and gold with white marble columns passing me by as I kept walking. I looked around and saw the hall was decorated with art and statues, with beautiful pots filled with exotic plants. I smiled at the familiar environment I was in.

I hurried on to my destination until I found a grand wooden door. It truly was magnificent, with its intricate carvings and green and gold detailing. I traced my fingers along the patters until I grabbed the golden doorknob and entered the room. I gasped at the beauty of my bedroom that I never quite got used to.

The walls were made out of fine polished wood, with the floors a beautiful white marble, with a mosaic of the sun in the center of the room. The floors had beautiful Persian rugs. I looked around at the beautiful statues of angels and ladies, with art on the walls. To the side of the room sat a large canopy bed, the curtains were white and gold accenting the edges. Beautiful couches and chairs sat facing a fireplace. The large fireplace sat on one of the walls, burning brightly giving off a gentle light, although the room didn't need it, one of the walls was made out of glass, allowing soft orange light to shine the room. In the center of the golden wall was a stained glass door with a tree decorating it. I walked over to the door and opened it. I smiled as I saw the balcony on the other side. I walked out and stared at the beautiful kingdom that lay before me like a dream. There was a gigantic garden with statues and fountains. I stared at the beautiful city, farther on was the ocean. I smiled watching the sun setting, setting the blue sky ablaze with orange and pink. I had never seen anything more beautiful.

"Does the view please you?" I heard a low voice said behind me. I turned around to see Loki, dressed spectacularly in his green robes. He looked handsome as the golden light hit his face.

"Yes, my king. You've done a beautiful job to my world," I said smiling up at him.

"It wasn't easy," he laughed, and I laughed along with him.

"Tell me, my king; is my world more beautiful than Asgard now?" I asked, leaning my back against the marbled railing on the balcony.

"Yes," he said coming closer to me, "even more so with you in the view" he said wrapping his arms around my waist and leaned towards me.

"You're lying again," I teased, my fingertips grazing against his high cheekbones. Loki grinned at my touch.

"For once, I'm not," he said pressing his forehead against mine, "You look lovely right now." I laughed at his words, looking into his eyes as a small frown came onto his face, "Why is your hair up? It looks better down".

"This hairstyle looks better with this dress," I said laughing at Loki's pouting face.

"Then take off the dress," Loki whispered, pulling my chin closer for a kiss, I pulled back gently, teasing him by not letting him kiss me.

"And what will my king do if I take off my dress?" I giggled, putting my finger between our lips.

"Please you," Loki whispered in a husky voice.

"Ah well, never mind then-Loki!" I screamed when Loki growled and picked me up bridal style and started walking us towards the room, "What are you doing?!"

"I've been busy ruling all day, I wish to take you to bed now to relieve all the stress I've built up," he said, holding me tightly as I tried to get out of his arms.

"You're too much," I said pretending to pout. Loki laid me down on the bed and stared at me, smiling as his eyes moved all over my body.

"Stand up," he said softly. I did as he said, undoing my hair so that it fell down my back. Loki moved behind me. I could hear a ripping sound and felt tugging on the shoulders of my dress, surprised to see it fall off my shoulders.

I gasped as my naked body was revealed to Loki. He pushed my hair over my shoulder and began to caress my body, kissing my neck as he did.

"Loki," I gasped as I felt his teeth rake softly against my neck and shoulders. He turned me around and pulled me into a kiss, enveloping my mouth with his tongue.

He pulled back and commanded, "Lay down on your back on the bed."

I did as he said, biting my lips as I looked up at him. Loki kneeled down in front of the bed, leaning forward and spread my legs and immediately began to lick into my folds. I started moaning as his tongue circled around my clit and would dig deeper into my hole. His fingers started going in and out of me while he tickled my clit with his tongue, all the while I kept moaning Loki's name. He continued to lick me faster and faster until I was almost over the edge when he stopped. He stood up, smirking as he wiped his mouth.

"Loki," I whined, "Keep going. I want more." I sat up and started fingering myself in front of him. He stared at me for a while before he leaned over and pulled me towards him. I was on my knees on the bed, still a head shorter than him.

"I will give you more," he whispered, and his clothing disappeared, leaving him naked, "but first, you must please me as I pleased you".

I looked down and saw Loki hard cock staring up at me. I smiled up at him again before leaned down and proceeded to lick and suck his member. I moaned as I let his cock into my mouth, massaging the bottom of it with my tongue. I felt Loki grip the back of my hair, grunting, probably from forcing himself not to shove his whole cock in my mouth. Suddenly he pulled me away, and pulled me up into a kiss, grabbing my waist and hoisted me up, letting me wrap my legs around him. Then he pressed me against the wall, and I felt his cock pressing up against my pussy.

"No, Loki. On the bed," I moaned as Loki kissed my neck and told me to be calm. Suddenly in one fluid motion he shoved his cock all the way into my pussy, causing me to shout out.

"Shhh, Sara. Relax yourself to me," he said softly. I was shaking as I felt the full length of Loki inside of me, but soon felt my hips starting to rock against him, wanting to cause friction. When Loki felt me move against him, he began to thrust in and out of me, angling his hips to ensure that he hit my g-spot, causing me to come quickly. Loki paused, watching me trying to catch my breath as he carried me to one of the small side tables, pushing a pot to the floor, ignoring the crash as he sat me down on it.

"Loki, this time on the bed please," but Loki ignored me as he lifted one of my legs up over his shoulder and spread the other one wide.

"Loki, w-what are you doing?" I gasped.

"I wish to see myself sheath inside of you," He said in a low voice as he slipped his whole member in me, making me gasp. He proceeded to pound me with his dick, the table shaking under his force and speed.

I began moaning louder this time, my body and pussy sensitive to Loki's every move, "Loki, please. Don't stop. Give me more." And give me more he did as he went harder growling and moaning, looking into my eyes as he rammed himself into me, causing me to dig my nails into the back I was holding onto for dear life. I began moaning louder and louder until I was almost screaming, feeling like I was going to erupt again before Loki stopped again, lifting me and laying us down the bed, with me straddling him on top.

"What? No, you be on top I don't know how-"

"Shhhh, my little bird. Rock your hips and make yourself come to me," he whispered. I felt myself shaking, as I did what he asked. I moved my hips up and down, feeling his dick go in and out of me. Loki's hand held only my hips, slowly moving up to my breast, stimulating my nipples. I moaned in pleasure at his touch and the slow and even rhythm I was moving, allowing my body to get used to it. As I felt my body start to move, instincts taking over as I rocked faster and faster over him.

I looked down at Loki, who lay beneath me, grunting, gritting his teeth as he closed his eyes. He looked…beautiful. Like a panther or something just as ferocious and beautiful. And he was mine, and only I could make him feel this way.

I began moaning louder and louder, feeling like this position was the most pleasurable position Loki had put me in yet. I felt something begin to erupt in me.

"Loki," I half shouted, "I'm going to come again," I began rocking faster. I gasped as Loki gripped my ass and began to rock up against me, making it feel as if he was going deeper inside of me.

"Yes," Loki grunted, his eyes half closed his mouth making an o shape, "Release yourself onto me," He began rocking faster underneath me, bringing me to my very limit until my mind went blank and all I felt was earth shattering pleasure. Throughout it all I heard Loki shout out as he let out hot cum deep inside of me causing me to scream from pleasure.

When it was over I collapsed onto Loki's chest. He wrapped his arms around me and held me close, both of us panting from the exertion. I looked up at Loki and gave him a full kiss, pulling back and smiling.

"I love you, Loki," I breathed, staring into his green beautiful eyes.

…

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH," I screamed as I got out of bed and slapping my body as if I had spiders crawling all over me. I looked around, my breathing coming out ragged as I looked around my room. To my overwhelming relief I realized I was in my room in S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters.

"Dream, it was just a dream," I told myself as I sat on my bed, the realistic vision replaying over in my mind.

I shook my head and looked around my messy room. Last night I'd just stumbled inside, collapsing onto my bed, not wanting to think anymore. My clothes and books were all half packed, just like I left it.

It was only a horrible reminder of everything that went wrong that day.

I stood up shakily, nausea rolling through me as I thought of the girl who opened herself so willingly to Loki. I ran to the bathroom and leaned over the toilet, gagging into the porcelain bowl, only to have nothing come out. I staggered up to the sink and stared at myself in the mirror, a sliver of relief going through me as I saw all the hickeys Loki left me gone.

"It's ok. It wasn't real. That wasn't you. You'd never do that, so it wasn't real," I kept telling myself in the mirror. So why were shameful tears going down my face? I kept trying to force the dream out of my mind, only to frustratingly find that it wouldn't go away.

_It's always easier to remember nightmares,_ I thought as I turned on the shower.

As I took off my clothes I found to my horror that my underwear was soaked with my juices. I shoved it away from me and jumped into the shower, refusing to let myself think of it again.

_It doesn't mean anything. It was just some weird dream. It's not like that's what I want to happen. It was just some crazy dream that I'll forget sooner or later. Most likely sooner. I mean it's not like I care about the dream. Yeah, I don't care... I don't care because it doesn't mean anything. _I thought as I washed my hair.

When I was done showering I walked out and wiped the condensation off of the mirror to look at my wet figure, "It's going to be ok. Just don't think about it and move on with your life. Save the world, and then go home. Alright!" I said clapping my hands and reached for a towel, "It's showtime. Kinda", I said as I walked into the room and looked for something to wear.

As I was looking through my clothes, I thought of the last conversation me and Thor had after I confessed to him.

…

"_Sara, it would be best if you told-" Thor started to say._

"_No. I don't want to tell anyone", I told Thor, wiping tears from my face._

"_Sara, I do not think"_

"_You can't tell anyone" I half shouted, "Please Thor, I didn't even want to tell you. I'm so ashamed. You have to promise me, no, you have to swear me you won't tell anyone"_

"_Sara, I truly do not believe-"_

"_SWEAR!" I shouted hysterically._

"_I swear," Thor said sadly._

"_Swear on your hammer," I said looking at him fearfully._

"_You may trust me Sara," Thor said._

"_I know, that's why I want you to swear on your hammer," I said seriously._

"_I swear on my hammer that I will not tell anyone what you told me," Thor said crossing his right hand over his heart._

…_..._

I ran my hand through my hair as I remembered what I and Thor talked about yesterday. I just didn't want anyone to know. I looked through my closet and saw in the bottom right hand corner, folded up in a small bunch was the dress Loki had given me. I took off my towel and covered my dress with it.

I quickly got dressed, walking around my mess when my foot kicked something, stinging my toe. I looked down and saw it was my phone.

_Mom….Maria…Laura…I need to call them._ I'd been too tired the previous day to go that emotional struggle.

I shakily grabbed my dead phone and plugged it into the charger. My heart thumped painfully in my chest as I waited for it to turn on.

I dialed my mom's number, not having to wait two dial tones when she picked up.

"…Sara?" My mom's breathy voice called.

"Hey, Mom," I whispered, my throat already closing up. _God it feels good to hear her voice…how am I supposed to not going to tell her what happened…?_

"Oh, my god…my baby…my baby…are you okay? What happened?" My mom sobbed out, "Girls! Your sister, she's on the phone! Sara?"

"Yeah, I'm here, mom and…I'm okay, I'm okay, mom," I said thickly, "I'm so glad to hear your voice."

"I want you home _now,_" She shouted loud enough to make me pull away from the phone. I closed my eyes, trying not to cry too loud.

"I-I can't" started to say.

"What do you mean you _can't?_" she shrieked, "Do you know how worried I've been? I told you to come home and then Fury comes to our house and tells me…tells me…" she stopped talking as she continued to sob.

I bit my lip hard enough to taste blood to keep myself from making a sound.

"I'm sorry," I whispered

"You're _sorry?_ Your coming home, do you hear me, Sara? You're coming _home."_ She cried.

"Mom, I _can't_" I shouted, "I can't put you at risk!"

"I don't _care_ about being put at risk, nobody is going to touch you when you're with me," my mom said fiercely.

"No, mom, I'm never going to do let you do that. Don't you understand what I'm trying to do? I can't risk it if they come back for me," I hiccupped, "Do you know how I'd feel if you got hurt because of me?"

"I won't get hurt, I'll protect you myself if I have to…please…just come home," My mom pleaded, making this extremely hard.

"Mom…I can't." I whispered. I suddenly heard a clattering at the other end.

"Hello? What did you say to her?" Laura's voice came into my ear. _Laura, sweet, kind Laura._

"Hey…I just told her the truth," I said guiltily.

"Sara…?" Laura said in disbelief, "Is it really you?"

I felt more tears well up in my eyes, "Yeah, it's me," I whispered.

"Are you okay? What happened to you?" she asked, worry etched into her voice.

"I'm fine, I'm safe now. They rescued me. Are you guys okay? Has anything happened?" I asked, clenching my phone tightly.

"We've just been at home, they told us we can't go to work or school for our safety…why can't you come home?" she asked.

"Because…you guys are in enough danger as it is…if I'm at home then that'd make it worse." I say rubbing my hands against my forehead, feeling the headache throb within my skull.

"But…we just want you home," Laura pleaded.

"You think I don't want to go home? Especially _now?_ I miss you guys, it's _killing me_ to be away from you guys…I want to be there and hug you all, eat dinner with you all and snuggle into your bed when I have nightmares like when I was little. You think I don't want to go home? I'm doing this to make sure that I'll be able to in the _end,_ don't you _understand?_" I sobbed out.

"Sara…this is so hard, I wish you'd never left," Laura sighed.

"You and me both…" I grumbled.

"…What… happened?" Laura asked softly.

"I…was kidnapped." I answered reluctantly.

"I know that part…what did they do to you?" Laura

I opened and closed my mouth several times. _How do I tell them about Loki and me…I can't make them feel worse than they already do…this would kill them…I have to save them the pain…_"They made me activate the tesseract…other than that I was just in a room waiting for something to happen…and they saved me," I said numbly, tears streaming down my face. _I'm sorry for lying. _

"Wait, you _activated_ the tesseract? I thought it was already activated?" She asked.

"Apparently for it to work you have to jump start it…and that's what I did." I said, feeling guilty over the lies and the possibility of world domination on my shoulders.

"Oh my gods…so did you guys get the tesseract?" Laura asked worriedly.

"…No." I said dejectedly.

"Shit…"

"Yeah…that's what I'm saying."

"So…what are you guys going to do? Are we in total trouble?" Laura asked worriedly.

"If we can't find Loki then…well…we're just going to have to find him as soon as possible. If something happens, I want you guys to stay in the house…If I can't stop him then I'm coming home to protect you guys, okay?" I said, my heart beating hard at the possibility of my family being put in harm. I could hear Laura filling in the information for whoever was listening.

"Can I talk to her now?" I heard Maria's voice call.

"Yeah," Laura answered, I listened to the sound of the phone being passed.

"Hello?" Maria's voice came through.

"Hey," I said softly.

"Are you okay?" she asked

"Yeah…I'm fine," I said tiredly. This conversation was exhausting me, but I didn't want to get off of the phone.

"Are you serious about all of this?" Maria asked in disbelief.

"Yeah…I am." I sighed.

"Dude…is it weird that I thought that you'd be home before Halloween and we'd be carving pumpkins like we always do and just do dumb family holiday junk?" Maria asked, her voice trying to come out jokingly, yet I could still hear the sadness.

It was so hard to not say anything about what was really going on with me. I opened my mouth to say a confession, "Yeah, I mean, I know I carve the best pumpkins," I said softly, the tears streaming out, my body too tired to sob now.

"Oh please, all you can do is stick figures," Maria scoffed.

"And aren't they… just the most beautiful stick figures in all of existence?" I said, the ending coming out broken as I cried.

"…Yeah. Yeah they are…I miss you…I feel like I messed up, Sara…You're my baby sister and I let you go off all alone and then…I'm so sorry," Maria said, her voice breaking towards the end.

I yanked my hair as a way to keep in the sob that wanted to escape my lips, "Hey…don't think like that…I'm fine, okay? Nothing bad happened to me, I'm not hurt and I'm safe, kinda, as safe as you guys at least." I said, my heart throbbing with all this lying. But I was already a pro at hiding my pain…this was no different.

"God, I just think what if something worse happened? I get nightmares about it, dude," Maria said darkly.

I bit my lip to stop myself from saying something worse _did_ happen, but instead I said, "Well, it didn't…so that's something at least."

"Yeah…I wish I was with you," Maria sighed.

"I know, me to," I said, deeply wishing it was so.

"What are you doing now?" She asked idly.

"Just…sitting. I woke up from a night-…long sleep," I said rolling my eyes at my stupidity, "Took a shower…and then I really wanted to talk to you guys."

"I'm glad you did," Maria sighed, "We were really starting to get worried…"

"Is…mom mad at me?" I asked, my voice soft, feeling like a little kid in trouble.

"She'll be okay. Just get the tesseract and come home for Thanksgiving," Maria chuckled.

I laughed, "Yeah, sure, no problem. Let me just bring Tony Stark and the Hulk and we'll have ourselves a real shindig."

"What about Steve?" Maria asked.

"Who?" I asked.

"Steve, hello… Steve Rogers…? Captain America…? Sexy ass slice of apple pie you've been obsessed about since you were like eight…?" Maria said in confusion when I never answered any of her questions.

"I…got amnesia during my…time away. I don't know who he is," I said, allowing one sliver of what I was stressing over to be released.

"_What?_ What do you mean? I thought you said you weren't hurt?" Maria said in outrage.

"Well, technically I'm not. All the tests say I'm physically fine, but I just don't remember him. Wait, how do you know him?" I asked in confusion.

"Like I said, you've loved him since you were eight," Maria said in disbelief.

"I don't…I don't remember," I said, my skin crawling all over again.

"Wait, I know! You took your Captain America box with you! Open it and you might remember him," she said excitedly, "I'm going to be the savior in this soap opera," I heard Maria tell Laura as she filled her in.

I looked around the messy room, looking for a box somewhere, "What does it look like?" I ask irritably when I can't find it.

"It's blue with yellow stars over it, you can't miss it!" Maria exclaimed.

I looked around, finally unearthing it under a pile of clothes, "I think I found it…"I said, suddenly feeling nervous.

"Well open it!" Maria cried out.

"I-I…I'm nervous," I said softly as my hands trembled with the box in my hand. Do I want to remember? Will I hate myself even more?

"Aw, come on, just open it!" Maria nudged, "_Come on_, come on, come on, _come on, COME ON_-"

"Okay!" I said as I hastily opened the box. I closed my eyes and slowly opened them to look at the contents inside, "Whoa…"

"Do you remember?" she asked excitedly, but I didn't answer as I picked up the one of the comics.

**CAPTAIN AMERICA! Smashing through, Captain America comes face to face with Hitler?**

I gazed at the cover, tilting my head from side to side as I traced the hero's face under my fingertips.

"Nope, not at all," I said pressing my lips together as I picked up a little action figure, "I must have been a big fan…"

"You were, I have a video of you when you were like eight saying you wanted to marry him," Maria said, snickering as she talked.

"Shut the fuck up," I said in disbelief, "This is so bizarre." I picked up a picture of me as an eight year old dressed up as Captain America. I raised my eyebrow, surprised my mom let me be something that wasn't girly.

"You really don't remember? I mean…you kinda had a huge crush on him and things were just starting to get interesting between you two." Maria asked.

"No…I…," I said, a little of my anxiety slipping out. _What does she mean interesting? And I had a _crush_ on someone after…after everything that's happened? This is insane! Why can't I remember?!_

"Hey…are you freaking out right now?" Maria asked in concern.

"Um. No." I lied.

"Your freaking out, crap, okay, don't trip off of it too much, I mean at least you remember me, right?" She offered.

"I-I guess," I said trying to breathe.

"Look…he's been in your life for like ever, you'll remember him sooner or later. Shit, sorry, probably sooner," Maria said.

"Yeah…" I said tiredly.

"Hey…you'll get through this okay? I know you will. Just don't give up, okay?" Maria said softly, "You're my best friend, don't worry too much."

"Yeah, sure, okay…" I said even though I was worrying _a lot_ but about a lot more than what I told her, "Hey, I gotta go. I'll call you guys tonight, okay?" I said tiredly.

"Okay, but make sure to actually _call_, okay?" she said.

"I will" I laughed.

"Oh! The tablet Fury gave you, it has clips of Steve on it, check it out, it might jog some of your memory," she said.

"Okay, I'll try that. Tell everyone I love them and…I'm sorry…and I'll try to be home for Thanksgiving." I said as I hung up the phone and sighed, banging the back of my head against the wall.

Silent tears slid out of my eyes, dragging against my temple as I looked at the ceiling. I picked up the comic and thumbed through the pages, a laugh actually coming out in certain parts of the old fashion comic.

"I probably ate this up as a kid," I said to Mr. Bear beside me.

_I wonder what Steve's file looks like_, I thought as I picked up the tablet and stretched out along my bed. I turned it on and looked through Steve's file.

Slowly, going through each page and file with a fine toothed comb, I educated myself on Steve Roger's life. I found myself becoming in awe of the First Avenger, _Holy shit he fought in WWII!_ I opened my laptop simultaneously and Googled him, surprised to see a large search show up. _Whoa_ I thought as I looked through his fan base.

_This guy is amazing,_ I thought as I watched a video of him fighting a group of soldier, _I actually had something going on with _this_ guy. Damn._

A feeling of guilt went through me when I thought about the way he looked at me in the interrogation room.

_The guy went through all this trouble only to find that I don't remember him... That's gotta suck... It's better if I don't hang around him…, _I thought as I continued to look through pictures of him.

After a while I started to feel sad at the thought of not getting to know him.

_Well… maybe being friends with the guy wouldn't be too bad. I mean, it might be worse if I stay completely away from him. It's not like I don't want to get to know him either. I'll just be friends with him. Just friends._ I thought as turned off the tablet and walked out the room.

…..

I walked into the dining hall, hoping to get some food before I went to the lab when I saw Thor sitting by himself eating a mountain of eggs, hash browns and bacon. I walked over to my friend after getting myself a plate.

"Hey, Thor," I said as I sat down on the table with him. Thor smiled as I sat down.

"How are you my friend," Thor said softly, his eyes looking at me carefully.

"Better," I answered softly as I picked at my food, "I got to talk to my family."

"Really? That's good…Did you talk to them about…?" He asked softly.

I felt myself tense up, "No…" I answered, pushing my plate away. I wasn't hungry anymore.

"Have you… thought about changing your mind about telling everyone," Thor asked as he looked at his hash browns as if he were talking to them.

"I already told you that I didn't want to," I said as I pushed the eggs around my plate.

"I am glad that you hold trust in me, but no one will judge you," Thor started to say.

"Right, no one is going to care about Loki going at it with me. Nobody is going to look down on me for not stopping him. God what about Steve? He'll probably hate me," I said as I gripped my fork tightly.

"No one will hate you, least of all Steve of Stars. You do not have to go through this alone," Thor said gently.

"I can't, Thor. Please stop talking about this." I said staring at Thor pleadingly. Thor stared back and held his tongue sadly, "This morning I was thinking about, I don't know, being friends with Steve… But now I just don't think I can. It'll be better if I stay away from him."

Thor was quiet for a few moments. "I do not think you should push Steve of Stars away. When you were gone… he was sad, and when he saw you again and you did not remember, he was devastated. If you choose to do this, I do not wish to see what will happen." Thor said staring at me earnestly.

"I feel so guilty when I think about seeing him," I said, rubbing my forehead.

"Do you wish to know Steve of Stars again?" Thor asked me seriously.

"Well, I mean, kinda, maybe, I don't know. I mean I barely know him," I started to say.

"_Do you wish to know Steve again_," Thor interrupted, emphasizing his words as he looked me in the eyes.

I wilted under his gaze, thought I kept eye contact, "…Yes…"

"Then you should. Do not make a decision now. You have only seen him once. See him once more before you do something rash." Thor said digging into his food again.

"But-"

"Once more." Was all Thor said, his mouth full of food.

"But, Thor-"

"Once. More." Thor said with his mouth full of eggs and potatoes.

…

I walked hurriedly to the lab, hoping to see two people who I hoped could help me. As the glass lab came into view I smiled when I saw Bruce and Tony looking into a screen. I walked into the lab, waving at the two brilliant men. They waved back at me.

"Hey how've you been?" Tony asked kindly, Bruce smiled at me gently as well. _Now I know how Bruce feels about people acting like their walking around eggshells when he's around._

"I'm a lot better now. I'm starting to feel like myself a little", I said as I took a seat on one of the stools at a table near them.

"That's good to hear", Bruce said.

"How are you guys doing?" I asked, placing my elbows at the table and cupping my chin in my hands.

"Great! Except we can't find the damn tesseract or Loki and it's driving me nuts! Nuts I say!" Tony said brandishing a screwdriver in the air. I let out a breathy laugh at his theatrics.

"Alright, enough of that," Bruce said waving Tony off when he started poking him with the screwdriver.

"Sorry I couldn't tell you guys much," I sighed, feeling guilty.

"Hey, don't worry about it, none of this is your fault," Bruce said apathetically.

"Right, tell that to the world if Loki opens the portal," I said darkly, furrowing my eyes as his smirking face floated in my mind. A shiver went through my body as I thought of him.

"Sara-" Tony started to say.

"Actually I didn't come here for polite conversation," I said, cutting him off, smiling at the two men.

"Alright…Anything you need, we'll do our best to help you with it," Tony said getting up.

"I want to be stronger. That suit S.H.I.E.L.D. was working on; I need one that only I can control." I said, pressing my lips together, the memory of S.H.I.E. plans irking me. "Every time I fight I lose energy too fast. I'm tired of feeling useless when I should feel my strongest. I want to learn invisibility, fire, the energy clones, everything I can use, I want to use it. If it's too much to ask, I'm sorry we can forget about it-"

"Actually, I hope you're not mad but we're half a step ahead of you," Tony said smiling, "while you were gone, me and Bruce have been working on something for you. But it's still in the process, although it should take a couple of more days before we can let you see the prototype."

I sat there dumbfounded, "R-really? Wow, I don't know how to thank you guys." I said a big smile coming on my face.

"You don't have to thank us. We just thought you might deserve it," Bruce said softly.

"Thank you anyways," I said getting up and putting my hands on the two brilliant men shoulders, "you two are awesome."

"Be honest whose better me or Godzilla here," Tony said smiling. I made a motion of zipping my lips and refused to answer, "It's me right? Right?"

"Thank you guys for everything," I said making my way out the door, winking at Bruce.

"Wait, why does _he_ get a wink?" Tony said as Bruce just smiled and shrugged.

I started to walk away hearing Tony tell Bruce, "It's obvious I'm the favorite, no hard feeling big fella."

I laughed, my heart feeling lighter as I thought of the possibility of my powers taking a new leap.

…

Being at S.H.I.E.L.D.s base was kind of boring for the most part, especially since they didn't have a tv. Sure I could read, or blog, or watch something online, but that got old. The most fun I had was hanging out with Thor, but he usually made me feel guilty about not talking to Steve yet so that put a downer on our good times. Anyways, once I couldn't stand just watching a screen for another minute, I decided to just walk mindlessly around, not really wanting to be around anyone at the moment.

I sighed, my thought eventually returning to one of my main sources of guilt. _What am I supposed to do if I see Steve? How the hell are we supposed to act around each other? I don't even know him! Okay, I've read about him, but I don't _know _him. I haven't even seen him since I've been here. And it's been like, what? A week? Is he avoiding me? Well…it's not like I'm looking for him either. _I thought, wincing when I remembered how Thor kept asking me if I'd seen him or not.

_It's just so complicated_ I thought irritably. I stuffed my hands into my sweat shirt, and grunt to let some of my frustration out.

_We need to find the tesseract. Any day now it's just going to happen. But when? Why hasn't he done it yet?_ But even as I asked myself that question, I already knew the answer._ He wants to freak us out, make us worry, anticipate it and leave us in the dark…Loki_ I thought as a vision of his face came to mind…and then his body.

_No!_ I told myself as I shut my eyes. _Don't think about him or his body…or hands…or lips…or tongue._ A throb went through my body, making me shiver.

'_I will make you tremble and whimper…and scream…and beg. I am going to bring you to the edge of madness and chaos, where the only thing you'll see is me…the only thing you'll feel, is me…and the only thing you'll taste…will be me… I will have this sweet flesh so ripe with the want for me and only I…and I only need one night to do it…to take you and devour you. Does that not sound so delicious, little bird' _My face reddened, feeling like he was whispering that right into my ear.

_Stop thinking about it,_ I tried to tell myself as visions of my dream and memories from reality flowed by like a fast forward movie, almost making me forget what really happened. Another throb, this time right in between my legs shot through me, making me gasp and wince.

This couldn't be happening. I hadn't felt like this in years.

I was horny.

_Shit. _

I stopped walking, pressing my hot face against the cold metal wall, banging my head as if I could gently beat the feelings and images out of me. I stopped banging my head, my hand pressing against my lower stomach…going higher and higher until I cupped my breast.

_What am I doing? _I think to myself.

"Sara?" I hear someone call. I jumped, dropping my hand and turn to see Steve walking up to from down the hall, "What are you doing?" he asked, concern etched on his face.

"I…I was just," I started to say, watching his chest as he walked over. He was soaked in sweat, his white t-shirt clinging to himself and I could see…his areolas. _Crap, why is he here of all times? _I gulped nervously, "Walking around."

"Oh…That's nice," he said, giving me a shy smile. My eyes trailed to his lips, "Have you been okay so far?" My gaze fell to his jaw line and slowly to the Adams apple that moved up and down.

I bit my lip, "It's been, um, alright. Nobody will let me do anything besides relax though." _Is it possible for someone's lips to look so…kissable? _My eyes trailed to his chest and strong arms. _Holy mother of god…_

"Really? But that's good, you need to rest," He said this time, his smile came out soft. _Nipples…nipples everywhere. _

"I guess, but it just ends making me restless" I shrugged, trying to keep my eyes on his face and not thinking about what his sweat tastes like. _Whoa there, that thought should not be in your head. He's cute, but not that cute. _

"Have you…remembered anything?" he asked hopefully, making guilt rake across my insides.

"Um…no…sorry," I say bowing my head.

"I…no…no, I'm sorry, this must be a lot harder on you than it is for me….I…is there anything I can do for you?" he asked sheepishly.

"Um…I don't really know," I said, nervously laughing as I rubbed the back of my neck.

"Oh…do you…wanna talk?" he asked shyly.

"I, um, sure if you want," I said awkwardly. _Crap, I'm acting like a spaz. _

"No, no, don't feel obligated," Steve said, anxiety reaching his eyes.

We watched each other nervously; afraid to say the wrong thing in case we hurt each other.

"Okay…" I say giving him a small smile.

"Okay? Okay," Steve said trying to contain his excitement.

I giggled, "Alright, well, what are you up to? Having fun here at S.H.I.E.L.D's wonderland?"

"Well, I don't know about fun. But sometimes reading just doesn't cut it for me so I just go out to train and ready my body for the upcoming fight," he said, rolling his shoulders to stretch them. My eyes darted to the flashing skin on his lower stomach that would peak through when he did this. _Holy hotdogs…_

"You like to read?" I asked, a smile coming to my face.

"Yeah, don't you remem-I mean-Yeah I do. You even let me borrow one of your books," Steve said, he smiled at me, but I could still see the sadness he was trying to hide.

_Crap, puppy dog eyes. _"I did? Which one?" I asked, throwing him a bone out of guilt. It was easy and not easy to talk to him. He was nice and attractive but it was weird and bad timing. _Very bad timing,_ I thought as I glanced the indent of his belly button from his tight shirt.

"Harry Potter," He said a laugh coming out.

"Yeah, that sounds like something I would do, what'd you think of it?" I said, a laugh surprisingly coming out of my mouth as well. It suddenly occurred to me that I wasn't thinking of Loki anymore, which made me feel relieved that this guy could distract me…hell he could distract anyone with that body.

"I liked it. It was really…enchanting," he said, his face forming into a grin.

"That's good. Well…maybe I'll let you borrow the rest?" I said out of politeness. I mean, it wasn't like I was going to read them. They were mostly on the bookshelf for comfort, anyways.

"Really?" he asked with shy excitement.

"Yeah." I said giving him a half smile.

"Thanks," He said.

"No problem," I assured.

It was awkward for a few moments as we ran out of things to talk about.

"So…can I ask you something?" I asked, not really sure if I should even state my question.

"Anything you want to know," Steve said, smiling at me encouragingly.

"Before I was kidnapped…Thor said we got in a fight…and when I saw you again…you were telling me something about Fury? What happened?" I asked curiously.

Steve watched me silently for a long time. He huffed out a breath and closed his eyes for a moment before he opened them and gazed into my eyes, "Well, to be honest, I'm glad you asked, because I know that somewhere, deep down," He walked closer to me as he spoke, standing right in front of me. A throb went through my body as I smelled his sweat and cologne, "You remember me… I accidently hurt you, Sara. But it was all a misunderstanding. You see, when Stark brought the program to help Dr. Banner find the tesseract, I convinced you to stay here instead of going home and train with me…and then we all found out about S.H.I.E.L.D.s plans and you thought I was a part of them, but I wasn't! I swear, all I ever wanted to do was help you, I'd never let S.H.I.E.L.D. or anyone hurt you... The part of you that remembers has to be listening…so I hope you'll hear me when I say I'm so sorry, I never meant to hurt you, Sara." Steve reached for my hand, holding it tightly as he looked at me pleadingly.

"I…this is a lot to process," I said nervously as I looked into his blue pleading eyes. His hand was warm and his scent was making me dizzy. I was so close to him I could just reach my hand up and run it across his abs if I wanted. I could feel my legs begin to tremble as I felt for one fleeting moment like leaning up to just kiss him already.

"I…I'm sorry, hold on I need to breathe." I said as I turned around, clasping my beating heart. _What the hell is going on with me?_ I thought as I swallowed nervously.

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean to overwhelm you…it's just…I thought you would need space so I made sure we didn't see each other…and then I see you here, all alone and I just…I just _had_ to talk to you because…because…this isn't right, you shouldn't be alone like this, I…I want to be here for you…I'm sorry," Steve said, his voice coming out so miserable and lost.

"It's not your fault, none of this is your fault. You don't have to be sorry," I said turning around to face him. My heart throbbed as I looked up at him, fighting the urge to just hug him. Where were these urges coming from? "I should be the one that's sorry. I've been avoiding you to…I thought seeing you would be hard…and it is…oh, shit, but, I mean, that's not your fault either! I, it's me, I'm just feeling awkward because I don't know who you are but I feel like I should and it sucks…" I sighed in frustration.

"Maybe we'll just take it slow," Steve said after a few moments of silence.

"Yeah," I said, giving him a shrug. We watched each other for a few moments before Steve held out his hand

"I'm really glad your back," Steve said giving me a gentle smile.

"It's good to be back, Captain," I said, giving him the same smile as I slowly brought my hand to meet his. I didn't feel a shock when he touched me, or a throb, or anything. But the warmth that seeped into my hand as we smiled at each was much better than any of those things.

"So, what are you going to do now?" he asked as we released the touch.

"To be honest, I kind of want a nap," I yawned.

"Do you mind if…if I walk you to your room?" he asked.

I raised my eyebrow at his offer. I'd never had anyone offer me something like that before, "Well, sure, if you'd like."

"Great," Steve said giving me a toothy grin.

"So, how'd you join the Avengers?" I asked as we started walking towards my room.

"Well, when I'd fought against the Red Skull, I came across the tesseract, so out of all of us, I have the most experience with the cube," Steve said as he held his hands behind his back.

"And that was in the 1940's, right?" I asked as I looked at him, feeling slightly in awe of this guy.

"Yeah, I, oh, applesauce!" he said as he tripped over something.

I leaned over and held his shoulder, "You okay?"

"Yeah, just tripped over my own feet, sorry" he said sheepishly, he looked over at his shoulder, where my hand was traitorously still placed, feeling the hard muscles underneath. _Oh my god…_

"Oh! Sorry, my bad," I said snatching my hand away and holding it behind my back. My hands held on tightly to each other.

"No, it's okay," he said smiling at me softly, holding his hands behind his back.

Everything he did was so odd to me. I felt like he was…so old fashion. The way his hair was styled, his stance, everything. A laugh escaped my lips, making me look at me inquiringly, "It's just…you said applesauce, pfft."

"Oh," Steve said covering his forehead in embarrassment, "That was just-I-Horse feathers!"

I laughed harder, "Do you ever use an _actual_ curse word?"

"I do, it's just old habits die hard. My old lady used to make me eat soap whenever I cursed. Hey that's not funny either!" he said, though he was smiling humorously.

"Alright, alright…but it's a _little_ funny" I said grinning at him.

"Okay, a little, I'll give you that," he said.

We walked in an almost comfortable silence. The only reason I say almost is because, well, I walking around with a guy I had no memory of whatsoever and I still felt a little of the heat within me sparking. Especially since his body and, ugh, just everything was distracting me.

"It must be nice to get to train," I wistfully said as we walked.

"It's alright, but you know, if you really want to keep practicing; then practice. If anyone has anything to say, I'll tell 'em to take a hike," Steve said as we walked.

I laughed, "Really? That'd be awesome. I've just…ugh, I wasn't able to use my powers for so long and I'm really itching to practice." I said as we rounded the corner to my room.

"Well then that's good, get your blood flowing," he grinned as we neared my door.

"Well, uh, thanks for taking me to my room," I said shyly as we stood in front of my door.

"It was no trouble, I'm glad I got to talk to you," Steve said.

"You know…so did I," I said, surprising myself with the truth of my words.

"Really? So…do you think we could, if you want to of course…have some breakfast tomorrow?" he asked, I could see his Adams apple move nervously. My eyes trailed to his collarbone and I bit my lips.

Thor's words rang through my head.

_Do you wish to know Steve again?_

_Did I?_

"Yeah, sure," I said, stunned at the fluttering feeling in my stomach. This was totally new territory for me. My stomach hadn't fluttered for someone in a _long_ time. Not even for Loki…

Steve's face broke into such a happy smile it made my heart throb, "Great! I'll see you tomorrow then." He said waving as he started to walk off, giving me a view of his perfect as.

_You could probably bounce a quarter off of it._ I thought as an idea ran past my mind.

"Bye," I called, feeling the fluttering feeling when he turned around and waved happily at me, "Hey, wait," I said running to my room and grabbing the Chamber of Secrets and ran back out, "Here," I said when he walked back to me, "I said I'd let you borrow the second one." I said, suddenly feeling shy.

Steve smiled, grabbing the book from me, our fingers touching ever so briefly, but it was enough to send a shock to me this time. _Man…_

"Thanks," he said, "See you tomorrow."

"See you." I called.

I walked into my room and closed the door behind me slowly, my hands shakily moving to touch my hot face as I leaned against the wall.

_What was that? Do I actually like him? This doesn't make any sense, I swore to never like anyon_e _again and here I am…This is too crazy, I'm just going to take a nap and watch movies go to sleep…and then have breakfast with him_ I thought, surprised with I felt another nervous flutter go through me. I walked over to my bed, lay down and called my family. When I was done I still couldn't help but brood over what happened.

_Well, it could have been worse_ I thought as I stretched into the soft mattress, cuddling into the covers. I couldn't help but think of his smile, how honest it had been. He was just so honest, complete opposite of Loki.

Loki.

_What is he doing right now? Plotting the destruction of all mankind? Thinking of new tortures for me? Showering? Whoa, do not think about stupid stuff like that…like him being naked…what does Steve look like naked? _

The throb went through my body again.

"Oh, no," I whispered to myself as I tried to breathe, the tightening throb in my lower body growing stronger, "Sleep it off, sleep it off," I told myself as I curled into a ball and shut my eyes. Slowly, ever so slowly, I drifted off to sleep.

…

I was sitting in my room, reading one of 'my' Captain America comics when Steve burst through my door.

"W-what the hell?" I shouted as I hid the comic behind my back.

Steve stood before me, wearing a tight fitted shirt and khakis. His eyes bore into mine as he walked over to me, trapping me against my desk in between his arms.

"S-Steve? W-what are you d-doing? Why are you b-being weird?" I stammered as my heart was beating like crazy at having him press against me.

"Do you like me?" He asked in a husky voice.

"W-what?!" I asked nervously, turning away from him.

"Your just such a dime and I saw the way you were looking at me…I know you have to remember…at least your body has to," he said leaning down so we were eyelevel, which wasn't helping because I was suddenly engulfed in his scent, "All the things we've done…Loki couldn't have erased _that,_ could he?"

"I-I-I" I stammered, I was blushing so hard, trying not to focus on how good he felt pressed against me.

"Sara…please…it's me Steve," he whispered, "Do you like me?" he asked again his lips practically brushing against mine.

"W-well, I-I mean, yeah, kinda" I breathed out, barely finishing my sentence before Steve captured my lips into his, his hands on my hip, slowly moving up until he was rubbing my back. I shivered under his touch, unable to stop myself from kissing him back. I considered pulling away and thinking about what the hell I was doing. But Steve was warm, and he was massaging me and his kiss felt _so good._

So I didn't stop him.

"You're so beautiful," he gasped as he pulled away, his lips swelling from how hard he was kissed me, he picked me up and laid me down on my bed. I was breathing hard, my hand gliding up his shirt to feel his rock hard abs.

"Steve," I moaned out as he kissed my neck.

"Shhh, little bird, we can't have everyone hear you," a familiar velvet voice whispered into my ear.

I flinched at the cold lips at my ear, "Loki…?" I whispered.

Loki moved his face so we were face to face, his hips in between my legs, grinding against the heat growing there.

"I want you, Sara. I will always want you more than any other man in this or any other realm," he growled, leaning down to lightly suck on my bottom lip, grinding deeper into me, making me whimper. He released my lip and returned to my neck.

My hands roamed under his shirt, feeling his cool skin and trailed up to his broad back, I bit my lip to keep myself from moaning when he grinded against me. I could feel how hard he was and unwillingly let out a small moan. Loki pulled away and yanked his shirt off.

"I love you, Sara. I've always loved you," Steve said as he pulled my shirt off gently and kissed my breast, making me moan when he captured my nipples.

"S-Steve…" I moaned.

"Please remember me, please," he said as he slid my pants off, putting his face in between my legs.

I moaned as I felt his warm mouth brush against my clit.

"That's right, little bird. Sing for your king," Loki said, looking up from in between my legs while he inserted a digit into my folds. I pitched my moans as I arched my back for him. I turned my head to the side and closed my eyes, only concentrating on grinding my hips against his hands.

Steve's warm hand turned my face to see his gentle smile, "Hey, don't turn away from me," he whispered, his hot member pressing against me. His lips crashed onto mine as he pushed himself inside of me in one fell swoop. I cried out and pressed myself against his hot neck as he rolled into me.

"I love you," he whispered into my ear.

"I love you t-"

Loki pulled away as he lifted my hips and pounded himself into me, "Fuck, your Midgardian pussy is so tight," he growled as he pumped deeply into me, pushing me farther and farther until-

…..

I gasped as I woke up, looking around my dark empty room.

_What kind of messed up dream was that?! _I thought to myself as I tried to blink away the visions only to have them stay in my mind.

The throb was back, only to come back tenfold, making me gasp again. My whole body felt hot as I lay in bed, clutching the sheets. I looked over at my phone and saw it was one a.m.

"Fuck," I whispered as I threw my phone away, sure I wasn't going to be able to sleep. After a few moments my hand tentatively reached down to check my wet panties, _"Fuck."_

My hand stayed there, trembling against the sensitive slit.

_Don't do it…don't do it_, I tried to tell myself.

My hand started rubbing against the wet fabric, causing friction against my throbbing nub. I let out a low moan, arching my back as I felt my nub scream in pleasure.

I knew that it was wrong for me to do this, so very wrong, but I couldn't stop myself from pulling down my panties and touch myself. I hated that I tried touching myself like Loki did, twirling and penetrating…but I was even more frustrated that it just didn't feel the same.

I groaned as I tried harder, envisioning my dream, only this time, imagining Steve bursting through my door, seeing what I was doing and decide to help me.

"Steve," I moaned out, my hands working harder to push me over the edge, "F-Fuck…"

My breathing was hard and pitched as small moans escaped my lips as I thought of Steve kissing me, pressing against me, making me moan.

Suddenly Loki came to mind, the thought of him tearing off my clothes, making me feel everything all over again.

"Fuck!" I half shouted as I was pulled over the edge, moaning at the pleasure I gave myself. It was nowhere near as powerful as all the times Loki touched me, but it curbed the feeling significantly. When it was over I lay there panting, trying to breathe as tears slowly came to my eyes.

"No…_no_," I said as I banged my head with my hands. _What the hell is wrong with me? Why did I just do that?_ I started sobbing.

_Shit. _

…

**Was that a fucked up dream or was that a fucked up dream? Things are getting interesting with Sara and Steve again! Will he help her remember? Will she just fall in love with him all over again? What the hell is Loki doing? What the heck is going to happen next!**

**Dang, I hope you guys liked this chapter. I don't know, it kind of feels like a filler chapter to me, but oh well! Time to get cracking on the next one! Let me know what you guys think, give me some feedback, yo! What? People still say 'Yo'. Anyways, thanks for reading!**

**Until next time**

**Cozy**


	15. Chapter 15

**It might be a little pig headed of me, but I really liked the last dream I wrote about.** **I mean, can you guys just imagine Loki AND Steve making love to you** _**at the same time**_**? *flails around* I wish it was possible for them all to just have a threesome! Jesus Christ, I'm giving myself a heart attack. **

**Anyways, I hope you guys like what I'm doing, taking the time to redevelop this relationship between Sara and Steve is just imperative, ya know? This sort of thing takes time, and actually if I wasn't such an impatient person I'd take even longer, but, eh whatareya gunna do. **

**So enjoy the newly redeveloped chapter! I'm actually not that satisfied with it, I really feel like a lot of things were rushed, but I don't know. Maybe I'll fix it some more later on. Regardless enjoy!**

**This chapter is shorter than the last one, and the next one isn't going to be that long either, but don't worry! Since this is a rewrite there's like five more chapters after that! I try to keep them around 9,000 words each chapter, but when I go over, I just break em' apart because I don't want anyone to get tired when they're reading a chapter. Anyways! I'm talking too much, just enjoy the chapter, let me know what you guys think!**

**Just in case anyone forgot, I do NOT own anything from Marvel. I'm just letting the character play with my OC. I'll let them go home when they're done. Probably. **

…

There was no fucking way I was going to be able to go back to sleep, and the temptation to touch myself again was too great.

Only one thing to do.

Get the fuck out of my room ASAP.

I threw on a sweatshirt, grabbed my iPod and walked out, putting the ear buds on and walked around. I looked through my playlists and saw one that said Oldies.

_Since when did I listen to Oldies?_ I thought as I pressed play. Ritchie Valens started to serenade to me, making my heart swell.

_This reminds me of Steve…_I couldn't help but think as The Platters began their lullaby, making my insides churn in confusion and guilt.

I felt like my chest was burning from how confused my heart was. What the hell had that dream meant? Why was I even getting all these weird dreams?

I stopped walking and leaned against the wall.

_Do I have feeling for Steve? Is my subconscious breaking through? Or am I just being a horny bitch?_ I stared up at the blue gray metal ceiling. I sighed, and banged the back of my head and closed my eyes.

Suddenly I felt a tap on my shoulder and jumped, opening my eyes to see Natasha and Clint standing before me. They tried to say something but I couldn't hear them over the music.

"Sorry, say that again, I couldn't hear you," I said taking the ear bud out. Truth be told, I still wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone from S.H.I.E.L.D., especially Natasha. I couldn't really be mad at Clint, since we had Loki in common and he'd never done anything directly, but I was still weary of the guy. I mean, he had a pretty fierce face.

"We were just wondering what you were doing walking around so late at night," Natasha asked, her expressionless face keeping eye contact. I glanced at Clint who was looking at me expectantly.

"I couldn't sleep," I said, my voice coming out monotonously. _Hey, at least I'm not giving them a big attitude._ "So I just decided to take a walk, is that a problem?"

Clint and Natasha shared a glance, "No, of course not. You're allowed to walk around freely." Clint assured.

"As we said, we were just wondering," Natasha added.

I watched the two agents and raised an eyebrow, "Alright…I'm going to go…train," I said, saying the first thing that came to mind, and wondering what their reaction would be. It was almost comical how both of their eyebrows rose at the same time, "I am allowed to train, right? I mean, if Loki shows up, I need to be just as ready as everyone else."

I watched as they glanced at each other, their facial expressions never changing, yet I couldn't help but feel like they were silently communicating. I watched as Natasha ever so slightly nodded her head.

"You're right. You need to be ready for Loki when the time comes," Clint said giving me a smile. I glanced at Natasha who also grinned at me.

"Alright then, glad you guys agree with me," I said leaning back against the wall again.

"How are you adjusting now that your back," Natasha asked, her face turning soft as she spoke. I didn't trust that expression anymore.

I shrugged, "I mean considerably better now that I don't have to worry about being tortured or having Loki destroy major cities just to spite me. Then again, now I have to worry about S.H.I.E.L.D. using me against my will when all this is over," I couldn't help but feel a little satisfied to see them glance at each other, shifting their feet uncomfortably.

"Nobody's going to force you to do anything, I've assured you from the beginning," Natasha said in a soft voice, her eyes casting down towards the floor.

"Right…well, we'll just have to see won't we?" I crossed my arms.

"I suppose we will," Natasha said, moving her gaze so she was looking into my eyes. We had another stare off as we waited for the other to look away.

"Well, it's good that you're adjusting. Remember if you need anything, we have everything at your disposal," Clint assured, breaking both of our concentration.

"Right. Good to know, well, I'll be on my way now," I said, getting up from the wall and made my way down the hall. I glanced back once to see Natasha and Clint moving in the other direction, talking to each other.

_Must be nice to walk around comfortably with the person you like._

As I was walking around to waste time, I decided to go to the gym barracks to actually train. I mean maybe I could practice how much energy I can absorb into myself or something.

I was on my way to my destination when I thought of Steve again. _I wonder what it was like when we were together. Did we kiss? Oh my god what if we kissed? Oh my god what if we did more...? I was pretty lucky then_. Visions of my dream came to mind, making me blush_… I mean the guy is hot. Damnit why am I thinking like that! It's not right for me to do anything now though._ _But I feel so bad for the guy…He deserves better. If that dream means anything, it means I should just stay away from him. _I thought as I walked into the large room. It seemed pretty empty until I could hear thudding to the left of me.

I was surprised to see Steve pummeling a punching bag.

_Crap why do I have to see him right after that dream?_ I considered just high tailing out of there when a feeling of déjà vu washed over me as I gazed at him.

I started to walk silently up to Steve, watching the way his body moved when he was punching. I stared at the muscles on his back, which was there for all to see since he was shirtless, and to my surprise I felt a blush coming on to my face.

I traced his body with my eyes, and found my eyes staring at his perfect ass. My heart started beating faster. _What is going on with me? This is not good…_ I thought as continued to watch him. I gasped as I saw him land one heck of a punch, destroying the punching bag. He stood there panting a little before he walked over and I noticed a pile of punching bags waiting to be annihilated by Steve.

"Wow," the words escaped my lips.

Steve whipped around to see me standing like an idiot behind him. My blushed deepened as I saw the shocked look came upon his face as he looked at me expectantly.

We were silent for a few awkward moments, "Um, sorry, I was going to come here to practice because I couldn't sleep and I saw you and this weird feeling of déjà vu came over me", Steve's gaze turned more concentrated as he started to walk over to me. "I didn't mean to watch, I know that's weird. I don't even know what's happening right now. What am I saying? I'm not even making any sense, haha. Oh, wow, you're really ripped; it's making it hard for me to concentrate. Um," I said looking away as Steve stood in front of me quietly, I kept glancing at him and looking away, "Yeah, sorry if I disturbed you, um it's just like I said, I saw you and this weird feeling came over me, wow, I'm rambling I don't know what to say. Look-"

Steve cupped my face in his hands and kissed me. It was nothing like the dream. It was so gentle, the way he was holding me was like he thought I might break. It was warm, soft, sweet, and a small part of me in the back of my mind said it was okay for him to be doing this. But I freaked out anyways.

"What the hell are you doing?" I yelled pushing him away, instinct making me cover my chest.

"I-I was just-" Steve said, a blush coming to his face.

"Attacking me?" I shouted.

"No! It's just you said you had a feeling of déjà vu and you were talking to me like you used to and I thought you were about to remember and I just thought…." Steve started to reach his neck, "I thought if I kissed you, that you'd remember or something."

"Well it didn't work," I said angrily, then feeling bad when Steve looked dejected, "I'm sorry…just don't do that without my permission again"

"I'm sorry," Steve said quietly.

"It's ok", I said back, just as quietly. We stood there awkwardly again. _I can't believe he kissed me! What is going on? Am I getting psychic powers? But…it wasn't horrible. Under any other circumstances I would have liked it. Argh! I can't think like this._

Steve started to laugh, I blushed at his sweet smile and stared at him questionably, "It's just that….there's this thing you do, where all your emotions go through you face. It's….cute". Steve said looking at the ground smiling. My heart throbbed and a pang of guilt made my gut feel heavy.

"I-I can't do this. I'm sorry. I gotta go," I said and started to walk away.

"Wait!" Steve followed me, "What happened? Was it something I said?" he grabbed my arm, but I yanked it away.

"Yes! It's everything, it's you, me, this whole fucked up situation!" I said turning around to face him, "Look I'm sorry I can't remember you, and I know that yesterday we were talking fine, but my life is a mess right now. I can't deal with you being sad and flirty around me," I started to cry, "Because it makes me sad that I can't remember….and I just feel so guilty…I'm sorry, Steve…I can't be the girl you used to know. I'm sorry….but I don't think we should hang around each other," and I started to walk away again.

"No, you don't have to do that," Steve started to say as he reached for me again.

"Yes I do! So please stop following me," I ran out of the room, leaving Steve alone by himself.

I ran to my room, opened the door and buried my head in my pillow, not wanting to leave for the rest of my life

….

I was sitting in my room, trying not to think about my dreams, what I did yesterday and trying not to do it again, or about Steve. I hadn't slept at all, I was too afraid of having another dream.

_I'm sorry Steve…I wish I could just forget everything that happened and just try to remember you…but I can't…if you only knew what a monster I really was…_

I heard a knock on the door. I sighed, hoping it wasn't Thor asking me to hang out because I really was in no mood, and walked over and opened it and saw Steve on the other side, causing a pang in my chest.

_No…_

"Steve," I started to say, leaning against the doorframe.

"Listen, before you say anything, I brought you this book to read, since, you know, you've let me borrow two so far. Here, I brought the first book to return it… I know you like reading and I thought that you might like this book I picked out." He handed me two books. I looked down at my copy of the Sorcerer's Stone, mildly freaking out again when I couldn't remember letting him borrow the first no matter how hard I tried.

"Steve, I don't know…" I said feeling like this was a bad idea. I rubbed the back of my neck, feeling uncomfortable.

"Look… I'm sorry about what happened. It's just… I really missed you... I really don't want to lose you again." Steve stared at me with pleading eyes, forcing me to stay right where I was and listen to him, "I decided that it would be best if we both just forgot everything and just started over."

I stared at Steve's face, full of anticipation; I knew that I was only making things worse for myself by being friends with Steve. But why was a huge part of me screaming to say yes?

_Don't do this, you'll only hurt him…Goddamn those puppy dog eyes…_

"Ok," I said softly, giving him a small smile. _I'm going to regret this…_

Steve smiled so wide it made my heart flutter, "Steve Rogers," he said holding out his hand.

"Sara Perez," I said laughing, grabbing it and giving it a shake, _his hands are so big._

"It's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Perez," Steve said, his smile turning soft.

"Why, thank you Mr. Rogers," I replied in a British accent.

Steve released my hand as if he'd been shocked, staring at me wide eyed. I looked at him in confusion, almost afraid I drained him without even feeling it. But that was impossible; I would have definitely felt it.

"Sorry…I just…you know what? Never mind," he said his smile returning, "Call me Steve."

I hesitantly returned his smile, "Well then, call me Sara," I replied softly.

"Anyways, you can give me that book back whenever you want. You can have Bruce or Thor give it to me if you don't want to give it to me yourself. You can even have it if you like it," Steve said shyly, making me smile.

"No, I don't mind, I want to give it back," I said an idea coming into my head, "In fact, let me give you the third book" The guilty part of me was screaming at me to not do this, the other part of me that was screaming at the other one to shut up as I walked into my room and pulled out the Prisoner of Askaban and handed it to Steve.

Steve smiled widely, "Ok then," and started to walk away, then walked back, "Um, do you think that, you know, since we couldn't today…that maybe, tomorrow we could have that breakfast we were supposed to have?" he asked shyly.

I bit my lip and smiled gently, "Yeah, sure, I think that's definitely doable."

"Great! So, tomorrow, cafeteria, breakfast," Steve checked.

"Yes," I laughed.

"Alright, bye," he said, waving and walking away.

"Ok," I said smiling and closed the door. I leaned against it, closing my eyes tightly, "What are you doing? I'm an idiot…" I sigh as I walk over to the bed; suddenly feeling exhausted enough to sleep.

_Please…just…no more freaky dreams…_

…..

I was lying down amidst the furs and silk on our bed, idly drinking some wine when I heard the door open. I didn't have to turn around to know who it was.

"And what has taken my king so long to come back to me?" I huffed, draining my glass.

"What else is a king to do besides rule? It is a lifelong title that requires the utmost attention," I heard his velvet voice say, followed by a huff of air, indicating he was sitting down on the lush couch in our room.

"And what about me? Do I not require the utmost attention?" I pouted.

"Little bird, you have me all to yourself, do not lay there and pout, come to me." Loki called.

"I am not pouting," I grumbled. I heard Loki sigh and turned to see him sitting on the couch, his head rolling back as he relaxed. I slowly moved off the bed and walked over to him. His eyes were closed and the firelight danced beautifully against his porcelain skin. I sat down next him and sighed, I watched him smirk tiredly, not opening his eyes.

"Loki," I called in a soft voice.

"Come lay with me, little bird," Loki whispered.

I really had missed him. When he was gone I felt so bored and lonely. I scooted over so I could snuggle against his chest. He hummed in approval, absentmindedly stroking my hair.

"The sparkle in your eyes, the warmth of your skin. Your breath on my neck, shakes me within," Loki whispered.

I blushed and smiled at his words, "Who knew the God of Mischief could be so romantic," I teased.

"Quiet," he nudged.

I snuggled closer, "Now, now, don't be embarrassed, passion is nothing to be ashamed of, especially when your passion is directed at me." I whispered into his ear.

"Is that so?" he said, raising his eyebrow, though he kept his eyes closed.

"Yes," I gigged, "But you know, I wonder what it would be like if you directed more than your passion at me?" I said coyly.

"Oh, I'm not sure if you could handle it, my dear," Loki smirked, cracking his eyes open to wink at me.

"Oh, but my king…I've _handled_ a lot from you, have I not?" I purred, brushing my lips against his.

"I suppose you have," Loki agreed.

I shifted and moved, wrapping my legs around either side of him so I was straddling the king before me, "So what's stopping us then?" I whispered.

"Nothing," Loki breathed, leaning up to kiss me. I pushed him against the couch, taking the lead. Running my hands through his hair as I gently pushed my tongue into his mouth. Loki groaned in approval, moving his hands up to grasp my breast.

I smiled into the kiss, moving his hands and pinning them against the couch, "Uh, uh," I said.

Loki growled, grabbing my waist and lifting me and laid me down on the couch. I gasped as I felt him press against me.

"You're not playing fair, my king," I breathed, pulling away from the kiss and holding his chin to keep him from kissing me again.

"Why the tone of surprise?" Loki smirked.

"Why do you think you're the only ruler in our bedroom?" I retorted, smirking at his raised eyebrows. I watched my hands glow, the energy inside of me tightening and loosening my muscles as I over powered Loki, moving him so I was on top.

Loki looked up at me in shock before he grinned, "So my little bird wants to spread her wings, ay?"

"The only thing I want to spread…is my legs," I whispered as I unbuckled his jacket then his shirt until his smooth marbled skin was exposed. I leaned down leaving hot, wet kisses in my wake as I explored the skin of the god before me. Loki hissed, his teeth clenching in restraint as I teased the sensitive skin on his stomach.

"I never knew you could be like this," Loki breathed.

"Oh, Loki, don't you know that a woman always has a trick or two up her sleeve?" I chuckled as I traced my tongue on his navel, making twitch and close his eyes.

"I never knew I was sleeping with a fellow trickster," Loki mused, chuckling as he ran his hand through my hair.

"You can't know everything," I reminded as I moved up, grinding against his waist as I flicked my tongue against his nipples.

"I know many things about you, little bird," Loki grunted, moving his hips up to cause friction against us.

"Oh? Like what?" I giggled as I bit into his chest, sucking the firm muscles until I knew I left a mark on his perfectly white skin before I leaned up so we were faced to face.

"You detest sour flavors, you love Orchids, you fear the ocean, goodness knows why, and you _always_ get wet when I bite this juicy ass of yours," Loki said, giving my cheeks a hard squeeze. I gasped, arching my back and looked down at him. I blushed, feeling embarrassed that he knew so much about me.

"The ocean is dangerous, have you ever been deep inside? It is _vast._ And if that's not bad enough, have you seen the creatures that lurk down there!" I said as indignantly as I could.

"You have nothing to fear as long as you're with me," Loki whispered, leaning up to caress my cheek and kiss me gently, "I will always protect you."

"Oh, Loki," I whisper before I kiss him back, feeling his hands tangle into my hair as I grind against him. I felt his hands linger up my dress, caressing my thighs. I pushed him back against the couch, gazing into his eyes as I slowly moved down, kissing his chest and abs until I reached the hem of his pants. I used my teeth to pull on the laces that held the leather fabric separating his manhood from me.

Loki bit his lips and chuckled, "Aren't you so eager."

I pulled out his erection and raised an eyebrow, "I think you might be more eager than me, my king," I purred as I lick him from his base to the tip, reveling in the appreciative hiss he gave me. I moved my tongue, tracing the veins that bulged against his already throbbing member.

"Ah, just let it in already," Loki hissed, pressing his head against my lips.

I giggled before I slowly let him in, waving my tongue around the head in my mouth, feeling pleased when I heard Loki let out a loud, low moan. I slowly allowed more of him inside, rocking my head back and forth, listening to Loki grunt as he ran his fingers through my hair.

"My beautiful bird…my beautiful woman," Loki said in a low husky voice. I moaned at his words, loving how his hips buckled under me.

"Enough, I have to have you," Loki announced pushing my head back gently, caressing my cheek tenderly.

"Oh, but you already have me, Loki," I grinned, licking my lips as I gazed at him.

Loki pulled me so I was straddling his lap, "I know," he whispered as he captured my lips with his, his tongue engulfing my mouth. I felt him lift me, carrying me and laid me down on our familiar bed. With a quickness I couldn't catch, his hands moved the straps off my shoulders, pulling my dress down, past my hips until they were off and I lay naked before him.

"Perfection," he whispered as he leaned down and kissed my navel, making me laugh.

"That tickles," I giggled.

"Would you rather I tickled your flower then?" Loki smirked, spreading my legs before I could answer and kissed my inner thighs slowly, lovingly while I shivered, my anticipation growing. Finally, when he licked into my folds, my back arched as I let out a long moan. He continued, slowly, agonizingly moving his tongue against my clit, making me whine impatiently. His hands worked a sort of magic as he massaged my thighs, driving me crazy.

"Loki, please, more, faster," I begged, moving my hips to grind against his face.

"You must be patient, darling," he breathed, using his hands to make me hold still as he continued his torturous teasing.

"L-Loki," I moaned out, shivering when he started to move faster, twirling and tickling my sensitive nub, making my moans come out louder. Suddenly his tongue thrust into me, making me cry out and arch my back.

"That's it, Sara, feel me," Loki crooned, inserting a digit into me and curled it inside to touch my core, making me cry out again. Loki stopped, pulling me to the edge of the bed, leaning down to kiss me as he pressed himself against my entrance.

"Now that you've had me, no man will ever be able to satisfy you like I can…will there?" Loki breathed into the kiss, making me whimper. I could feel his head pushing, slowly, gently, lovingly until he was inside.

"No, no, you are the only one that can make me feel this, Loki. Only you…I love you," I gasped, clinging to him as I trembled at his length. Loki rolled into me, kissing me as he built up the heat between us. My moans turned to whines as I grinded my hips faster against him, begging him to give me more relief. Loki pulled back, his thrust becoming longer, deeper. I felt my heartbeat rise, along with my moans as he ever so gradually went faster.

"Loki!" I cried out as he suddenly started going harder.

"Yes, that's it, sing for me," He growled as he lifted my legs over his shoulders, curving his thrust so he hit my sweet spot, making me cry out again. He continued, pumping himself into me until I started to feel my body clenching, bracing itself for what was to come.

"Loki," I cried out as he somehow went even deeper, pushing me over the edge. I rolled my head back, letting the waves of pleasure roll through me. Somehow in the midst of my blackout I could hear Loki cry out as he emptied himself into me, filling me with his hot seed, making the waves of pleasure even more powerful. When it was over, I lay in the bed, sweating, panting, exhausted.

"Loki," I moaned out, moving my head tiredly to see Loki standing before me.

"Oh, I hope you don't think we're done. Didn't you say you wanted more than my passion directed at you?" Loki grinned, yanking my legs to pull me closer to him, making me wrap my legs around him as he pulled me up, "Now you shall have my endurance."

I gazed wide eyed at him, "But, Loki-"

"Tell me you love me, and I'll give you the world," Loki whispered, pushing my hair gently out of my face.

I gazed into his eyes, "…I love you," I whispered before I leaned down, kissing the beautiful king before me.

Loki pushed me against the bed so he was on top and grinned mischievously.

"Ready for round two?"

…

I gasped and rolled out of bed, falling to the floor painfully.

"Owww…what the fuck was _that_?" I groaned as I lay on the cold floor. I sat up abruptly, putting my head in between my legs as I tried to not have a panic attack.

"No, no, no, no, no, no," I chanted as I rocked back and forth.

_Another dream?! Why? Why do I keep dreaming that we're…doing it? Jesus fucking Christ. This is too much! Why can't I just forget him to? Can't I just trade the memories and remember Steve and forget Loki? Is that too much to ask!? _I shook my head hard, trying not to think about that stupid version of me and Loki getting it on.

_What the hell was I even saying in the dream? Who does that?! Okay, maybe I would say some of those things, but not with _him.I crinkle my nose in disgust, the nausea coming back as I envisioned everything.

_It doesn't mean anything. None of these dreams mean anything, it's just a weird coincidence because of everything that's happened…right? I wish I had someone to talk about this with…but I guess all I have is myself for now…Fuck, what time is it?_ I looked at the clock and saw it was seven-thirty, a nagging feeling came to me as I felt like I was forgetting something.

"Shit!" I shouted as I jumped up and ran to the bathroom. I tore off my clothes, irritably throwing away yet another set of soaked panties.

"You gotta be fucking kidding me," I grumbled as I hopped into the shower and turned on the water, washing myself, "These dreams don't mean you have _feelings_ for him." I said aloud, closing my eyes as I washed my hair and body.

When I was done and I dried myself, I looked in the mirror, getting my tooth brush and toothpaste out, "They're just dreams. Dreams don't mean anything." I said as I brought the toothbrush to my mouth and scrubbed.

_As long as I don't give it any unnecessary attention then it won't become a big deal…right? Right! So now I'm just going to go…have breakfast with Steve now…great…_

When I was done I pulled my hair into a wet bun and rubbed my face. All the dreams I'd been having haunting me.

_Maybe I should just cancel…tell him I'm sick or something…but I don't want to do that. Well maybe I shouldn't have been an idiot and said yes to breakfast in the first place. But he was giving me puppy dog eyes! Well now I'm probably going to hurt him, all because I can't keep dirty thoughts out of my head when I'm with him...or stop being so comfortable with him…and thinking he's so nice and funny…and sweet… I'm such a selfish cunt. I just have to tell him this won't work out in the end. Right now. Nip it in the bud…I'm sorry, Steve._ I thought as I got dressed and walked out of my room dejectedly, not looking forward to seeing those puppy dog eyes again.

…...

_Steve, I really like you and all…but…I'm a lesbian…yup. That's right. A full blown, pussy loving lesbian… I've fallen in love with agent Hill…_

_No, that's stupid. He'll never believe me._

_Steve…I love you…but I'm just not _in _love with you_

_No, that's too sappy…and totally doesn't relate to us…_

_Look Steve…I know I said that I'd start over with you, but, do you really think we can start over? Our situation is crazy…and…I feel weird about the whole Loki erasing me from your memories…and I keep having these weird dreams and I find myself really attracted to you and I admire you because you're such a good guy and for some reason I feel so comfortable around you and you make me laugh…but we can't be together…you're just going to hate me in the end and I'm just going to hate myself…kinda already do…so I figured I'd save us a lot of pain and nip this in the bud._

_That one might work…but that's harder to say…maybe I should go with the lesbian one…_

I sighed as I neared the cafeteria, totally not ready to face Steve.

I looked around, my heart thudding hard in my chest as I realized that this was it. I couldn't turn back, even though my heart was aching at the thought of doing this. But I was doing this for him…for me…to save both of us…

"Sara!" a familiar voice called from across the room. I saw Steve smiling and waving from an empty table. The cafeteria quieted down as people watched me and whispered to each other, a few pointing from me to Steve.

_Great…all we need is a goddamn audience._

I slowly made my way towards Steve, my heart aching at how happy he looked to see me.

"Hey, I hope you don't mind, I grabbed us some breakfast already," Steve said, standing up and pulling a chair out for me.

I blushed at his politeness. I mean, what girl doesn't want a guy to pull out a chair for her?

_Goddamnit Steve, why do you have to make this so hard on me?_

"T-thanks," I said, taking a seat and letting him push me in. _Goddamnit Steve_…

"No problem, how'd you sleep?" Steve said, slicing into his stack.

My stomach turned at the memory of my dream, making me not want to eat anymore.

"Alright," I shrugged. I looked down at my eggs and bacon and saw it was shaped into a smiley face. I cracked a grin.

"Thought that might get you to smile," Steve chuckled.

"Yeah, thanks," I said, my gut churning from knowing what I had to tell him and from the nausea I was still experiencing from my dream. I grabbed the cup of milk he got me and sipped it.

"You know, I really want to try a chocolate frog," Steve said, interrupting my thoughts. I looked up at him, confused at first before my face broke out into a grin.

"Really? I've always wanted to try Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans," I confessed.

"But what if you get…a gross flavor?" Steve asked his nose scrunching up in distaste_. How does someone still look beautiful when they make a weird face? It's not fair!_

"Yeah, but that's kind of the fun part about it, right? You never know what you're really going to get," I said taking another sip of milk, "You know, they actually made them in real life." I smiled at the look of amazement on his face.

"Really? Then why haven't you tried them?" He asked in disbelief.

"I don't know, never had time to go to a Harry Potter theme park," I shrugged.

Steve grinned, "Sounds pretty wizard to me."

I tilted my head to the side, "Was that a pun?" I chuckled.

"Oh, it's a, well, I mean, back in my time it was a slang term for amazing, you know?" He said sheepishly.

"No, I get it. You should go to one, an amusement park, I mean," I said, taking a bite of bacon, my hunger was starting to come back.

"Maybe…if someone went with me," Steve said looking down at his pancakes.

"Oh…"_Don't say it…don't you dare fucking say it._ Steve looked up at me and gave me a small sad smile. _Goddamnit... "_Maybe…maybe…I'll go with you. Or I mean, like all of us. The whole team," I said, instantly kicking myself. But it was so hard to feel bad when it actually felt nice to see him smile at me like that.

"Or…it could just be me and you," Steve suggested shyly.

I couldn't help harsh blush that came to my face, "Um…I…this is, look, Steve…I know I-"

"What a grand sight I behold before me!" Thor's voice called from behind me. I had never felt so relieved in my entire life. Okay, apart from the time I got rescued of course. I winced at the thought, remembering me and Steve's horrible reunion. I shoved pancakes into my mouth.

"Hey, Thor," Steve greeted. I waved at the big friendly giant.

"Glad to see you two enjoying the fasting of break," Thor said setting down a godly amount of pancakes, eggs and bacon on our table. I glanced at a sullen looking Steve, who no doubt was a little mad about our date getting interrupted.

_Whoa there, what did you just think? DATE?! THIS ISN'T A DATE THIS IS….THIS IS…this is…I don't know what it is…but it's not a date…right?_

"I think you mean breakfast," Steve said taking a bite of his food.

"Glad to see you Thor," I said, giving him a smile.

"And it's good to see you! How have you been?" Thor asked in between his huge bites.

I cleared my throat as I tried to clear my head, "Good. Just…adjusting still," I shrugged, giving Steve a shy smile. I watched him slowly return it.

"Ah, good, and you, Steve of Stars? How are you on this glorious morning?" Thor boomed.

"I'm a lot better than I have been," Steve said softly, sharing a look with me.

_What are you doing? Stop gazing into those beautiful…blue…eyes…If the ocean was his eyes, I'd swim in it forever…_

"Have you two united once again? I expect to be at your, what do Midgardians call them? Ah, weddings," Thor grinned looking between us.

My blush came back tenfold as Steve spat up the milk he was drinking and coughed. Thor reached over, patting his back firmly.

"Uh, well, uh, we're kinda, or well, we're supposed to be starting over. As friends," I stumbled nervously.

"Oh. Ohhhh…" Thor cleared his throat awkwardly. I glanced over at Steve who was already looking at me and we both looked away embarrassedly, "Well…I suppose I have mad amok of this wonderful breakfast. I…ahaha, please forget what I said!" Thor started shoving food into his mouth.

Nobody said anything for an awkwardly long amount of time.

_Say something, anything! _I thought racking my brain for a topic changer.

"I think I shall take my leave," Thor said even though his plate was still half full, "Enjoy your meal." Thor said, practically running to get out of there.

"Sorry, I should have said something," Steve softly said, making me look back at him.

"No, I should have said something to," I shrugged.

Steve watched me for a moment, searching my face. I swallowed nervously at him, unsure what to say. He brushed his hair back, sighing tiredly, "Sara…I know this must be hard for you…and I hope you don't decide to stop trying…But I…I don't want to be selfish and make you do something you don't want to do…I just want to make sure you're happy…so if you're not happy…it's okay for you to…you know." Steve said, looking away from me, his hands clenched into fists.

I opened and closed my mouth several times. _Say it! Say it right now while you have the opportunity to walk out of here scotch free! He's giving you the chance to leave and save yourselves any more pain! Do it, just do it, don't look at how sad he looks. Don't pay attention to the pain your feeling in your chest! Don't walk over and hug him! End his suffering! End yours! _My eyes started burning and my lips trembled as the words were on the tip of my tongue.

"No," I whispered. Steve turned to me in confusion, "I don't want to stop trying…whenever I'm with you…I feel…comfortable…and…safe. And when I'm not with you…I…I'm confused, okay when I'm with you I still feel confused sometimes but…I just can't…leave you alone…It isn't right for me to run away because I'm scared…you deserve more than that… What Loki did…was so _fucking_ unfair. I don't know why he did this to me…But I'll never let him win. So I want to keep trying, for you…for me." I said softly, looking down at the table towards the end. I felt Steve's warm hand enclose over mine. I slowly looked up to meet Steve's blue eyes, watching how happy he looked.

"You have no idea…how happy that makes me…Ah! I just want to," He grinned so broadly and shook his head holding my hand tightly.

"Want to what?" I laughed, seeing how childishly excited he was.

He looked at the table, rubbing the back of his head, "I don't know…I probably shouldn't say this…but…I really want to kiss you again."

"O-Oh, um, well, uh, I mean, uh," I started stammering, my heart racing as the blush came back to me.

"It's okay, I'm not going to just plant one right here in front of everyone…I'll wait for you," he looked back up to smile at me, "We've made it this far. Besides," Steve leaned forward, keeping eye contact with me, "I once read that the best part about a kiss…is the anticipation."

I almost fainted as I blinked rapidly trying to remember how to breathe. _How could one sentence make me want to just…_I cleared my throat, "Well, um, heh, okay then. Um, should we eat now?" I laughed nervously.

"Of course!" he said, releasing my hand. He cut up his pancakes, taking a bite, blissfully unaware with the mild heart attack I was having as I watched the syrup drip off of his lips.

_So this is it…for better or for worse you're going to try…I mean if I was willing to give it a shot before everything happened…then he must be worth it. _I smiled softly at him, my breathing coming back to me.

"Can you pass the syrup?" I asked, taking a bite out of my bacon.

"Sure," he said, passing it to me, "You know, my mom used to make the best pancakes. She'd only make 'em once a month because we didn't have a lot of money, but boy, did I love helping her make those." He said, smiling at the distant, really distant, memory.

I gazed at him in wonder, "So do you know how to make pancakes to? Because I know a thing or two about waffles." I grinned.

"Waffles are good, I had them a while after I woke up. But pancakes are where it's at," He grinned.

"Oh, I don't think you want to go there with me, _waffles_ are where it's at," I playfully protested.

"I'm pretty sure I can make a better stack of pancakes over any waffle," Steve confirmed.

"And I'm sure I can make _one_ better waffle than any _stack_ of pancakes," I rebutted.

"Is this a challenge to see who can make the better breakfast?" Steve beamed, his blue eyes sparkling.

"Only if you can keep up, Captain," I smirked.

"I've seen you work out, Sara. You're going to be the one who has to keep up with me," Steve grinned.

"Whoa, whoa, cooking and working out are two completely different things!" I laughed, feeling embarrassed that he knew one of my greatest weaknesses; exercise, "Wait, you've seen me work out?"

"Oh, yeah, when we started training. Speaking of which, why don't we train today?" he said, his mouth full of food.

"You have no idea how much fun that actually sounds. All I've been doing is hanging out in my room and I'm ready to just move my body." I sighed, taking a gulp of milk.

"Perfect," he said taking the last bite out of his food, "Get your tail ready, I want to see you give it your all."

"I always do, Cap," I said taking my own last bite.

"Then let's get out of here," he grinned, holding out his hand to help me out of my seat.

I hesitantly gave it to him, feeling how warm he was. Human contact wasn't such a bad thing when you're not thinking about the fact that you could accidently hurt them. I couldn't help but let a smile come to my face as I walked with Steve out of the cafeteria, talking about whatever and just feeling normal for once.

…

**Awww, Sara and Steve are going to try it out again! *sigh* I hope it works out this time. Wait, I already know what's going to happen. Not that I'll tell anyone yet (muahahahaha!). But now Sara still has to try to get over her ordeal with Loki, and how's she going to do that with all these crazy dreams? Speaking of Loki, where the heck is that guy? Is he too busy eating Chili dogs with SpiderMan or something? What are the Avengers going to do next?! (Speaking of Spider Man, I've been thinking of somehow putting him in the story, but that sounds too complicated with what I'm trying to do…unless someone happens to have a suggestion? Hm? Anyone?)**

**Alright, so I ended up splitting this chapter because it was much too long so that kind of set me back a little with my rewrite. I feel really bad; I mean I'm not even sure if any of you will even care about what's going to happen next by the time I post the new chapter. It's been like, damn, five months?*Tears stream down my face as I remember the good old days where I'd post a chapter every day* but hopefully you will! I'll message you all if I have to! But anyways, thank you all for reading this, it puts a smile on my face and just makes me squish your face. **

**Until next time,**

**Cozy**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys! So like I said, I split apart last chapter and this chapter because I don't want too many long chapters. Gotta give ya'll a break, feel me? I mean the only exception I could give was chapters three for obvious reasons. **

**Anyways, I really hope you guy like this chapter because I'm really trying to develop Steve's character and the reconnection between him and Sara. I hope it's conveying like I want it to and I'm not just over doing it or something. Fair warning, this chapter is really long, but I don't feel like splitting apart this chapter, so make sure you're nice and comfy before you read this. **

**Regardless, I really hope you guys like the chapter and I hope I do all the characters justice. Thank you all for taking the time to read my story, it means a lot and I hope I don't let any of you down. **

**Just in case anyone forgot. I do not own anything from Marvel. I'm just letting the characters play with my OC. I'll let them go home when they're done…probably.**

…

"So let me get this straight, for the past week you've been spending quality time with Thor the God of Thunder and Steve Rogers also known as Captain America to work on your super powers, while you wait for Tony Stark and Bruce Banner to look for Loki the God of Mischief, to stop him from opening a portal to let in an alien army to take over the world?" Laura repeated to me.

"Pretty much, yeah," I smiled as I looked at the screen of my two sisters.

"Didn't we kind of already go over this?" Maria sighed, "Who cares if the world is going to be taken over by aliens, and Hollywood has already seen this coming. What I want to know is if any new _development _has happened between you and Steve. You haven't told us anything at all, come _on_, give me something _juicy._" She waggled her eyebrows up and down.

"Okay, I'm going to pretend you didn't say it like that. But as far as your question goes…well, we're taking things really slow. All we do is hang out, train, and let each other borrow books." I shrugged, though I couldn't keep the smile off of my face.

"And you still haven't remembered him?" Laura asked disappointedly.

The smile melted off my face as I pressed my lips together, "No…"

"Well…I mean, it's fine, you'll make new memories with him." Maria reassured.

"I'm curious…what do you think of him now?" Laura asked, cupping her hands under her chin.

I was quiet for a moment, thinking it over. I thought about how easy it was to hang out with him, how he could make my heart slow and speed up at the same time, how blue his eyes were and how warm his hands were. I thought about how he hadn't made a move on me and how I hadn't had a nightmare all week since we started hanging out.

"He's just…a really great guy. I feel so comfortable around him, and he's so smart and funny and I feel like such a dork around him." I said, twirling my hair in my hand, "And he's so patient when we train and ahh…he's just…I just…we click." I sighed.

"You like him," Laura grinned.

"You _really _like him, _again!_" Maria squealed.

I covered my reddening cheeks with my hands, "I don't know if I…I mean, even if I did…okay…maybe I do. But, I mean, this situation is _crazy._ You guys do realize this is crazy, right?"

"Of course it's crazy."

"It's actually the _craziest_ thing that could happen…and that's why we like it!"

I slowly smiled, rolling to my back, "Okay…I kind of like him. But I'm not going to do anything right now, I mean…I can't…it would just be…too much. Maybe when all of this over…I'll try something. But for now I'm okay with how things are." I sighed, breathing deeply.

"_Boring,"_ Maria drawled out, "Come on, you guys haven't even kissed yet?" I flinched when she said that.

I slowly looked at the screen and saw both of my sisters jaws dropped when I didn't say anything. I covered my face when they started squealing.

"Oh my _god_, why didn't you tell us?!"

"How was it? Was it amazing?"

"You should have said something!"

"Oh my god…what did his lips feel like? Did you use tongue? Oh my god, if you used tongue what did it taste like?"

"Maria if you ask me another filthy question I'm going to click on you guys," I groaned out as I covered my burning face.

"_Sara,_ you guys really kissed?" Laura asked in awe.

I slowly looked up and nodded, a smile coming to my face at the bittersweet memory_, _"Uh, yeah, but I mean, just once…he thought that if he kissed me I might remember…but I didn't…so it ended up being…awkward." I sighed, wishing I didn't have to keep some parts a secret.

Laura grinned widely, "So, did you like it?" she asked excitedly.

I shrugged, though I couldn't keep the smile off of my face, "I mean…yeah." I said, unable to stop the giggle escaping my lips.

"Aw, someone's blushing! Why aren't you making a move on him?" Maria begged.

"Because…" _Because of what happened between Loki and I…what happened three years ago…I'm scared of actually falling in love…because I don't want us to have something happen between us and then he will just hate me in the end_, "Because it'll be better for us to wait. We need to be focusing on getting ready to be on the move when we find Loki's location."

"_Lame._ Just jump his bones already!" Maria begged.

"I'm going to click on you," I warned.

"Ignore Maria. As long as you follow your heart, everything will be okay. If your gut is telling you to go slow, then go slow. Have fun, we love you okay?" Laura said, covering Maria's mouth as she smiled softly at me, giving me a wink.

I grinned at my sisters, "I love you guys to. I'll talk to you guys tomorrow, okay?"

"Promise?" Laura asked.

"Promise," I swore.

"Hey, before you go…just…don't be afraid. He sounds like a really good guy. Don't run away from him, and above all…be happy, okay?" Maria said, giving me a gentle smile, blowing at kiss at me, "_Besos, _Sarita."

I laughed and waved at my sisters before I clicked goodbye. I sighed, closing my laptop and putting it away so I could lie across my bed.

"Happy, huh. Do you think I can be happy, Mr. Bear?" I looked over at my plushie friend and held him close. "Maybe…when it's all over…maybe I can…give us a real chance…but I don't know…if that's even possible…but I guess I can't do anything but wait and see, won't I?"

I heard a knock on my door, my heart skipping a beat as a smile came to my face, already knowing who was on the other side before I opened the door to see a smiling Steve.

"You-Know-Who is _alive_," Steve said in disbelief.

I let out a laugh, "I know."

"What's going to happen now? How can Dumbledore let him go back home? How is he safe there?" Steve said in amazement as he leaned against my doorframe.

"Trust me, it'll make sense real soon," I assured as I walked over to my bookshelf to grab the fifth book.

"I brought you a book to. It's a suspenseful one," He said, handing me my fourth book along with plain covered hardcover.

I looked it over, "Looks interesting," I teased.

"Hey, don't you know you shouldn't judge a book by its cover?" Steve grinned.

"Honey, I invented that saying." I said handing him the new book to read, our fingers brushing ever so slightly, making me shiver.

Steve watched me quietly for a few moments, the smile never leaving his face, "So, same time tomorrow? Breakfast and then training?"

"Sounds like another good day." I said, holding the book he gave me tenderly in my hands.

"Good…" Steve softly said as he slowly reached over and caressed my cheek.

I froze, feeling my heart in my ears as I gazed up at him, swallowing nervously. He hadn't made any sort of move at all this past week and I could have sworn I saw him lean in ever so slightly.

"See you tomorrow morning, Sara," Steve whispered before he pinched my nose, making me jump before he waved and walked away.

I gazed at his retreating form, my heart racing and my body feeling like it was on fire.

"Bye," I whispered even though I knew he was too far to hear me now.

…

I finished the book that night. Steve was right, it was suspenseful. A man was trying to prove that a man had been framed for murder and craziness ensued.

I didn't want to seem too eager so I didn't say anything to Steve about me finishing the book early when we were eating breakfast together.

"That was a good book you gave me," I mentioned as I took a bite of French toast.

"Yeah? I thought you might like it," Steve grinned.

"How do you always end up picking a book that I'll like?" I asked curiously.

Steve shrugged, giving me a knowing smile, "I guess you just have good taste."

I gave him a shy smile, glancing down at the table, "Thanks, I guess."

"It's no problem at all," he said as he took a bite of egg.

I bit my lip, "You know…there's this great place in the Bay Area, that's where I grew up, anyways, there's this great little hole in the wall in Hayward that just makes the best French toast. I remember my mom used to take us when we used to live in Hayward, before we moved to San Francisco, and we would just all beg to eat the French toast over there…I wonder if it's still open."

"You haven't checked?" Steve asked curiously.

"Nah. It's a little out of the way, across the bridge and all…but the drive is nice." I mulled over.

"I like California. It was a beautiful place last time I visited it." Steve mused as he ate.

"When was the last time you went there?" I asked inquiringly.

"…1941." Steve answered with a shrug, "Guess it won't look like how I'll remember, huh?"

"Well…maybe not…but don't worry, if you go to California…I'll be there. I won't let you get lost or anything." I said, feeling my face get red as I took a sip of my orange juice.

"Sounds like a good plan," Steve smiled.

I thought for a moment, "You know…it really does."

"How about we go practice and maybe go for a walk," he suggested when we saw that we'd finished our food.

"Sure." I said wiping my mouth with a napkin.

"So what else did you do when you were a kid?" Steve asked as we walked out of the cafeteria.

"Oh, you know, kid stuff, watched movies, played games, run around." I shrugged, "I didn't play outside until we moved San Francisco. What about you?"

"I…was outside a lot. I kinda grew up during the Great Depression so playing with the other kids was one of my main sources of entertainment. Besides I usually only wanted to be home when my ma was there." Steve divulged.

"Really? How come?" I asked.

"Well…I didn't like being home because my dad was an alcoholic," he confided.

I raised my eyebrows in surprise, "Oh…" I said, wishing I had something better to say.

"My ma worked as much as she could and my pa…yeah…but it didn't last long. He passed away when I was a kid," Steve revealed.

"Oh my god…Steve," I reached for his hand before I could even think about it, holding it as we walked, "I'm…I'm so sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for…but thank you," he said holding my hand tightly, "My pa…I've come to forgive him…besides, I had my ma. She was the bravest, strongest person I knew. She taught me almost everything I know."

"She sounds amazing," I softly said.

"She was-is." Steve nodded.

We walked in silence for a while, holding hands. The feeling of his warm hands interlacing with mine was enough to make my heart race. I looked up at Steve and was in slight awe of the guy standing next to me, the historical figure, amazing leader, kind man, sandwich-maker-extraordinaire…my hero. Wait…why did that sound so familiar? Hero…Hero…Hero.

Nothing.

_Oh, well._

"Thank you for telling me," I resumed.

"Thank you for listening," he said, his thumb brushing over my hand ever so gently. I bit my lip, the urge to laugh nervously feeling so strong I had to bite my tongue.

"It was no problem at all…I'm glad you told me." We walked in a comfortable silence again, "You know…my dad died to…I never knew him. He died before I was born."

"I'm sorry," Steve said glancing at me to give me a soft look.

"You don't have anything to be sorry about," I reaffirmed, "Besides, it's kind of comforting to know…we sort of have something in common."

"What? We both never grew up with a real father figure?" Steve said with a hollow humor.

"Kinda, yeah," I said, letting out an empty laugh.

Steve stopped walking and gazed into my eyes, "And what do you think about that?" he asked curiously.

I looked up at him, pondering the answer to his question. "…Well…It makes me…comfortable with you…it makes me feel…like I have someone I can relate to…connect with, you know?"

Steve gave me another soft look, "Yeah…yeah, I know. Hey, I don't know if you'll say yes or no…but…may I give you a hug? If it's alright with you, don't feel obligated or anything."

_Jesus Christ, is this guy trying to give me a heart attack?!_ I thought as I blushed deeply again, "Ah, well, um, you know, um-"

"No, um, never mind, forget I said anything. Sorry," Steve said looking away and releasing my hand, "Let's just go train."

I watched him take one step before I wrapped my arms around his waist, my heart in my throat and ears as I tried to remember how to breathe because I really couldn't get enough of his cologne, warmth and just…the _goodness_ from hugging him.

I barely had to wait a heartbeat before Steve held me back gently. This feeling was so…safe. I didn't think it would be possible for me to hold and be held by someone besides my family and have it feel _this_ good. But it was. It felt so…comforting. I breathed deeply before I slowly pulled away.

Steve and I gazed at each other shyly.

"Thank you," he whispered.

"Thank _you,_" I breathed back.

Steve rubbed the back of his head shyly, the smile never leaving his face, "Ah, anyways, let's just go practice."

"Yeah, sounds like a good plan," I giggled shyly, "Anyways, I think I'm getting better with bringing more energy into myself, but my darn headaches keep setting me back. The longer I practice, the worse they get."

"Yeah, but after a little break your good as new," Steve said giving me a reassuring smile, "And you act mighty funny when you start getting light headed."

I let out a laugh, "Funny, huh? Well it's not like I can help it!"

"I know, that's part of the reason it's so funny." Steve grinned, "Anyways, you said this is the most you've ever used it, so it'll take a long time for your body to adjust. Besides, I think you're doing just fine."

I smiled at him, feeling a warmth spread across my chest, "Thanks…that's mean a lot coming from you."

"It's no problem at all," he said ruffling my hair, "Now let's get started! Do you want my help with anything?" he asked when we entered the training barracks.

"Hmm. I don't know." I shrugged, "All I do is target practice and shield practice."

"Well, I guess I won't be much help then. Say, how come you don't make your shields bigger?" Steve asked as he walked me to my station.

"I can't make them too big…I've tried," I sighed as I stretched my arms.

"But you've made them amazingly huge before. I remember when we…rescued you. You did this incredibly huge shield," Steve described.

"Yeah, well…that was in the heat of the moment. I can't do something like that unless I have the anger or something to fuel it," I reasoned as I stretched my neck.

"Power doesn't come from anger. Power comes from your heart and the focus to use that power. You can do it if you can derive the inner strength from right here," he said pointing at my chest.

"My boobs?" I teased, raising an eyebrow suggestively.

Steve turned an adorable shade of pink, making me grin, holding back a laugh as he shifted nervously, "No! I-I-I meant your heart!"

"Relax, Cap. I knew what you meant, I was only teasing," I chuckled.

"Oh. Heh, right, of course, right, well, I'll let you practice on your own," he said walking away shyly, waving and smiling at me. I waved back and grinned, watching him trip over his own feet, "I'm okay! I'm okay, hehe, the super serum didn't completely cure my clumsiness, I guess. Anyways, I'm going to be over here!" he called as he pointed to the weight station.

I held my thumb up at him, unable to keep a little giggle from escaping my lips. When was the last time I'd felt like this? I couldn't even remember. I felt like…well, like a normal girl. Well, kinda.

I shook my head, the smile never leaving my face as I closed my eyes.

_Inner strength, huh? I wonder how you find your inner strength…here, inner strength. Come here, boy_, I thought as I whistled internally. _Yeah…didn't think it'd work. Oh well. Just relax, don't think of anything,_ I tried to tell myself as I cracked open one of my eyes to watch Steve lift up an amazing amount of weight, listening to him grunt from exertion. I licked my lips, shaking my head to rid myself of the dirty thoughts floating in my mind.

I slowly drifted, centering myself. Only through the utter obscurity in my mind could I really feel and "see" the flow of energy around me. I looked around at the energy in the hellicarrier, finding the people I know. It was sort of like a game to me. I looked around until I found Thor. He was always pretty easy to find. His energy was bigger and just felt…older and powerful. Plus his had a sort of orange color to him rather than the usual gold I was used to.

Tony's and Director Fury's energy were pretty standard, the bright golden hue. Bruce was a different story. Sure he was bright gold like a regular person, but his had dark edges which I could only assume to be the other guy.

Now Steve on the other hand, I couldn't get enough of looking and feeling his energy. Maybe I was being biased, but his energy just had a warmth about it. I felt like I was looking at my own personal sun whenever I gazed at his energy. I smiled, wondering what it would be like to lay across that sun. I swallowed, trying not to break concentration.

I breathed deeply, pulling the energy from the helicarrier in and out of me, trying to make myself suck in more and more, feeling the energy buzz and vibrate my muscles before I let it loose, back where it came from.

After my warm up, I decided that it was time to actually practice my aiming. S.H.I.E.L.D. was cool enough to make these moving dummies to really challenge me. I felt my hands tingle, not even having to look down as I knew I had a perfectly sized energy ball, just waiting to fly and hit my target. I watched it move in an almost sporadic movement. I watched it, suddenly realizing there _was_ a pattern. I let a smile come to my lips as I raised my hand, pulling it back and threw it hard at the right moment, hitting my target. I let myself practice again and again until I felt the ache come into my head. I tried to keep going, but the throb soon turned to stinging and I had to stop.

"Goddamnit," I grumbled as I winced at the throbbing in my skull. I closed my eyes, rubbing my forehead and temples.

"I saw you slowing down, figured you might like some Tylenol," Steve's voice called through the drumming.

I slowly opened my eyes, giving him a smile and a nod as I took the pills and bottle of water and ate it eagerly. When I finished the bottle of water I gave Steve a tired smile. "Thank you."

"It was no trouble," Steve said softly, "You doing okay? You're getting really good with your aim, by the way."

"I'm good, and thanks." I responded, closing my eyes as the pain slowly went away, "How's the whole weight lifting thing?"

"Oh, you know. Heavy," he grinned.

I let out a giggle, "I think that's to be expected."

"You're probably right. Hey, when we're done, how about we get some fresh air and then grab another bite to eat?" he said as he wiped the sweat on his face with a towel. _Mother of pearl…_

"Sounds peachy keen," I laughed.

Steve paused before he smiled humorously, "Sounds pretty kickaroonie."

I started shaking with laughter, "Sounds like…the Cat's Meow."

"Sounds killer diller," Steve said, letting out a laugh.

I couldn't stop laughing thanks to my lightheadedness, "You always know how to make me smile, you know that?" I grinned, touching his arm and feeling the smooth warm skin. I gazed at the vein protruding in his forearm, wondering how it could look so beautiful. I looked back up at him, a slow smile spreading across my face.

Steve was looking into my eyes, swallowing nervously, "Yeah? I-I'm glad."

"You're my closest friend here, even more than Thor. I'm glad I decided to get to know you again," I said moving closer to him.

Steve turned a delicious shade of pink as he stared wide eyed at me, "R-really? I-I could say the same to you…you know…I-I r-really do care about you." He stammered, reaching up to caress my cheek shakily.

I let out another giggle, "I know. That's why I feel so safe with you. I know you won't hurt me."

"Never. I could never hurt you." He said leaning down. My eyes drooped down half way as I watched his eyes do the same, bringing his face closer to mine. Our breaths were mingling together so wonderfully I could barely believe such tension could be so agonizing and beautiful.

"Sara, may I please kiss-"

"Well, well, well, Wonder Boy and Sara, reporting for _duty_." Tony's familiar voice called out.

"I told you we shouldn't interrupt them," Bruce sighed shaking his head.

Steve and I jumped away from each other, our blushing faces betraying everything even if they didn't walk in on us. "O-Oh, hello, Tony, Bruce," I said anxiously.

"Hey, Kiddo. So _this_ is what you meant by helping Sara train, Cap?" Tony said as he sauntered up to us. Bruce followed him, giving us an apologetic smile.

I watched Steve's jaw clench as he stared down at Tony, "Shouldn't you be looking for something, like the tesseract and Loki? Or are you just having too much fun meddling and sticking your nose where it doesn't belong."

"Ooo, ouch. Someone's feisty today, though I would be to if I had blue balls, especially for someone as old as you, ay, Grandpa?" Tony said coolly, giving Steve's arm a playful slap. Steve narrowed his eyes at Tony, pressing his lips together.

"We are looking for the tesseract. It's just a little harder than ever now that he knows we're really looking for him." Bruce said, twiddling his glasses around in his hand.

The change of topic was really putting a downer at my buzz, "So you don't have any leads yet?" I asked worriedly, the thought of Loki filling me with fear…and guilt as I glanced at Steve.

"Unfortunately not, but we're getting close," Bruce assured.

"I'm getting tired of staying coped up in that lab. I think we should play hookie and get the heck out of here for the day, maybe even the night. What do you say, Sara, Bruce? Ready for a night on the prowl? We can get the beautiful Pepper Potts to join us, and Point Break, and even good _old_ Steve." Tony said, clasping his hand on Steve's shoulder.

"How can you say that? The world is in danger and you want to take a _break?"_ Steve said in outrage, slapping Tony's hand off of him.

"Hey, it was just a suggestion, buddy." Tony said, his voice coming out hard.

"Um," I said awkwardly, looking at Bruce for help.

"Uh." He said just as unhelpful.

"We have orders, a job to do, and we should follow them." Steve said stepping up to Tony.

"Yeah, well, I'm not really in the mood to follow Fury like a little lamb. Besides, following has never been my style," Tony smirked, going toe to toe with Steve.

"And your all about _style_ aren't you," Steve said with contempt.

"Which one of us A: likes to run around in a spangly outfit, and B: is not of use?" Tony mocked.

I flinched, giving Bruce a look when he actually let out a chuckle. I was trying to think of something to say. I knew Steve didn't really like Tony, but Tony wasn't really helping the situation either.

"Tony, come on, how can you say that?" I asked shaking my head at him.

"No, it's okay, Sara." He said looking down at Tony coldly, "You wanna hurt me? Go right ahead if it makes you feel any better. I'm an easy target. I could be a cold-hearted cynic like you... but I don't like to hurt people's feelings."

It was quiet as I watched Tony clench his jaw and swallow whatever snarky remark he might have been thinking of. Or maybe he was swallowing his shame. I don't know…but I looked back at Steve, unable to do anything but admire him for defending himself so…so righteously.

"Well, you think what you want about me. I'm not changing. I like... I like me. People I care about like me. My fellow soldiers like me. Sara likes me. 'Cause I'm the real article. What you see is what you get." Steve said crossing his arms.

Steve and Tony had a stare down. I reached over and touched Steve's shoulder. Steve didn't move or tear his eyes away from Tony.

"Alright, let's not get too hasty," Bruce said putting his glasses on.

"I think it might be a little late for that." Tony said in a low voice.

"We never settled what we started," Steve said in a steely voice.

"Well, now there's nothing holding us back, is there? We got Sara back now, after all," Tony growled.

"…Put on the suit." Steve urged.

"Put on your spangly outfit and maybe I will." Tony jeered, his fist clenching as he glared up at Steve. I watched Steve's muscles clench as if he was getting ready to punch him.

"Okay, enough!" Bruce said moving in between them, "What's your guys' problem? Aren't we all on the same team with the same goal?"

"No problem here, except for the overly proud, stiff, senior citizen in front of me," Tony glared.

"That's rich coming from an egotistical, pretentious, know-it-all," Steve growled, "You know, I knew your father…and you're _nothing_ like him."

I glanced at Tony, watching him stiffen, before he let the usual smirk cover his features, "You're right…I'm nothing like him. But he's dead now, along with everyone you know. You think you can judge me just because you're a World War II veteran stuck in a twenty-three year old body? You don't have anything, not even Sara. She doesn't even remember you-"

I couldn't stop myself from pushing Tony hard, watching him almost fall back as he looked at me in shock, "You can't talk to him like that! You don't even know him! From day one you've been nothing but rude to him…! I like you Tony…you're a good friend and you've saved my life… but I'm not going to sit back and let you talk like that to Steve. Ever." I said, trembling in anger. "And you," I said turning to Steve, "You can't talk to Tony like that either. You're both wrong about each other! And all this fighting is useless and is distracting us from our real problem…Loki." I said with a little difficulty, "So can we stop the little jabs at each other and work together? Don't we owe it to ourselves to act like a real team?" I empathized.

I looked from Tony's to Steve's contemplative faces. I finally kept my gaze on Steve's face, waiting until he looked at me. When he finally did, I turned my face into a pleading one.

"Why are we all gathered around?" Thor boomed as he entered the gym.

I glanced at my giant friend before I looked back at the two icons still trying to stare the other down.

"She's right. Until we put a stop to Loki, we can't let ourselves get divided. That'll only make things easier for him." Steve finally said. He held out his hand to Tony, "Until then…truce?"

Tony sighed, running his hands through his dark locks, "Fine. Truce, but I don't like to be handed things," he said before he walked away without shaking Steve's hand, "Hey, Point Break, keep an eye on those two before they have sex in public." He slapped his arm as he walked out.

"Hahaha!…I do not understand," Thor said, a confused smile on his face.

"Of all the nerve," Steve grumbled, crossing his arms and shaking his head.

"I'm sorry about him," Bruce said shaking his head at Tony's disappearing form, "He's just…we're _all_ on edge. I'm sure we'll get over this. I'll go talk to him." He said before he walked away, "And don't be a stranger," he called over his shoulder to me.

"I still do not understand," Thor said as he walked over to us.

"Just some…tension." I lightly explained.

"Whatever for?" Thor asked.

"Because Stark is an obnoxious wise guy," Steve growled before he walked off.

I sighed heavily as I watched him walk over to the punching bag and wrap his hands.

"Oh, boy," I groaned.

"Sara, what has happened?" Thor asked in confusion.

"Just some conflict in the group, I'm sorry, do you mind if I go talk to him?" I asked as I couldn't tear my eyes away from Steve.

"Ah, I was hoping to spar, but, no. If Steve of Stars needs you more than I, then I have no qualms with letting you go," he said before he walked off leaving us alone in the gym.

I slowly walked over to steve as he started his work out, "Steve," I called when I was close enough, only to get no answer.

"Steve…don't take what Tony said to heart, okay?" I called, waiting for him to stop, but he didn't, if anything he started going harder, each blow sending a vibration through me even though I stood a few feet away from him.

My eyes widened, I walked closer to him, "Hey, slow down. Steve, look at me. Steve….Steve stop!" I shouted, laying my hands on his shoulders.

He spun around facing my, his eyes clouded in pain, "He's right." His voice cracked.

A sharp stab of pain and guilt raked through my chest as I looked up at him, "Steve, no, _no_, he's not right_-"_

"Oh really? So almost everyone I know isn't dead? I'm not all alone in this world I can barely understand and keep up with?" he demanded.

"Steve-" I began to say.

He grabbed onto my shoulders, leaning down, "Do you know what it's like? Sometimes I still close my eyes and I see the war. All the things I've done…the friends I lost…and I wasn't even there when the war ended. It ended _without _me a-and I…I'm stuck here and you don't even _remember _me. And I _still _have to fight on because that's all I have…that's the only _use_ left in me…and in the end, what am I compared to Iron Man, or the God of Thunder or the Incredible Hulk-"

I covered his mouth with my hand. His brows curved into a pained expression as he closed his eyes, leaning into my touch. My heart was racing by having him so close…so close to me I could just-_no. Don't think like that _now!

"Stop, okay? Steve you're…you're amazing, you know that? I…do you know how much you've been here for me since I got back…? Don't compare yourself to anyone ever again! There's a reason you're here, okay? There is _no one_ who can compare themselves with you…so don't compare yourself to anyone either, alright? And as far as me not remembering you…who cares? I don't…all I care about is getting to know you again…making new memories…Please don't torture yourself this way," I breathed, unable to function properly from having him so close to me.

"Sara," he mumbled through my hand, his lips moving against the skin of my palm. I shakily moved it away. He slowly opened his blue eyes, "Thank you…Please…I know…I know it makes you uncomfortable to have me so close…I can see you shy away from me all the time…how tense you get by having me this close to you…but please…just let me hold you," he whispered, his arms moving from my shoulders to my back, his face a mask of irresistible pleading.

I gulped nervously, wanting to say several things, like that I actually _did_ like being near him. Probably too much. I wanted to say that he could do so much more than hold me…I wanted to tell him the truth about everything…I wanted to be honest.

But in that moment, all I could give him was a nod.

That was all it took. To feel his big warm arms envelope me, all of me. I wrapped my arms back around him neck tightly, letting myself give into this….this _need_ to be close to him. Maybe my dream was right about one thing…my body did remember Steve…somewhere deep within me.

Steve buried his face into my shoulder and neck, his hot breath steaming my skin. I let out a shuddering breath, a tightness forming in my lower stomach from the intimate moment we were sharing.

_I have to tell him…I have to tell him what Loki did…what I did…I can't lie to him…_

"S-Steve," I whispered, "There's something I have to-"

"It's okay," he said pulling away, my body cooling uncomfortably from no longer having him pressing against me, "You don't have to say anything…Thank you. You made me feel a lot better. I don't want to pressure you…and I _want_ to take thing slow. I'm not good with girls, but I feel comfortable around you. So I don't mind how things are now, I just don't want to ruin it by either of us saying the wrong thing…let's just keep things how they are" he said, softly patting my hair.

I opened and closed my mouth several times before all I did was nod again.

Steve let a smile come to his face, "Alright. Let's get out of here and get that breath of fresh air." He said, leading me out of the gym.

"Steve…about Tony…I think you should apologize to him…you know, about his dad and all." I said after we walked for awhile.

Steve sighed, "I know…I feel…terrible. I mean he's Howard's son and I…I just let him get to me. It was wrong but, argh! That guy just has a way of getting under my skin!" he seethed.

I couldn't help but let out a laugh, "Don't take what he says to heart."

"I can try." He shrugged.

"Really, don't." I said, "I'm sure he doesn't even mean it deep down."

"Right," he said, unconvinced.

"No, really! I don't think he dislikes you that much, he wasn't that mean to you when we found out about me."I pointed out.

"Yeah…maybe your right." Steve shrugged.

"Maybe?" I said, raising my eyebrow.

"Okay, you're right and I'll go talk to him, happy now?" he asked.

"Yeah," I admitted.

He ruffled my hair, "Alright, let's just not think about anything bad for the rest of the day, deal?"

"Deal."

…

The next day I was excited, because I had decided that I was giving Steve back his book today.

"You seem to have high spirits, my friend," Thor asked as he stretched after a game of "catch".

"Yeah, well, I guess I am," I shrugged, letting an easy to smile come to my face.

"I am glad. It has been so long since I've seen you smile as you do now. I'm even more glad that Steve of Stars is the reason," he said glancing at Steve who was doing an intense work out.

I let a blush come to my face, "Ah, well, haha, I mean, yeah." I said bashfully.

"Will you two be joining me for dinner tonight? If not I will join man of Iron and Banner," he said.

"We'll probably grab a bite with you." I grinned.

Thor let out a wide grin, "Good! I will see you later. I must speak with Fury." He said before he walked off.

When he was gone, I walked up to Steve who was doing sit ups.

"Hey," I said quietly. Steve stopped working out and smiled shyly at me.

"Hi," he grinned, his blue eyes twinkling in the light. _God that's unfair…_

"I finished the book," I said shyly, causing Steve's eyes to brighten even more, "I really liked it."

"I'm glad," he said, he stood up easily and smiled down at me, "Do you have it?"

I looked through my duffle bag only to see that it wasn't there. "I-I don't," I said in embarrassment, "I must have forgot it. I'm sorry, I promise I'll give it to you."

"It's ok," Steve said giving me a kind smile making my heart skip a beat, "I told you, you could have it if you like."

"No, I wanted to give it to you," I insisted.

"Tell you what, why don't you go get the book and drop it off to me in my room," Steve said smiling at me shyly.

"Your room," I repeated. I'd never been to his room. I didn't even know where it was…what does it mean when a boy invites you to their room?

S.

E.

X.

!

?!

"Like…just me and you…alone," I reiterated.

Steve's cheek turned slightly pink as he cleared his throat, "Only to drop it off, of course." He said flustered. Once I realized how innocent his suggestion was I relaxed. It was too adorable.

"Um," I said wondering if I was making the right decision, "Okay."

"Okay?" Steve asked, his face brightening, it was almost too easy to envision a wagging tail behind him.

"Yeah, okay," I laughed.

"Good, I'll see you in a bit then," he said and started to walk away.

"Okay," I called out after him, smiling to myself. _What a sweet guy. _

…..

Okay, it might have been stupid of me, but I actually got dressed up a little. I don't know, I just…wanted to. For him. I don't know, it was stupid but…I felt…excited to spend time with him. So I jazzed it up a bit with a nicer top than I usually wear and I let my hair down. I didn't put any make up on though. For some reason I just thought it would be better.

I was walking down one of the hallways, following the directions by one of the soldiers, feeling pretty nervous about meeting up with Steve. It's not like I wanted anything to happen, I just felt this need to talk to him all of a sudden.

_Maybe a part of me remembers. Maybe me hanging out with him might make me remember, but that's bad if I remember. Or is it? I really want to know..._

I found myself on the other side of Steve's door, or at least I hoped it was his door. My heart was pounding, and I wondered again if I made a huge mistake by doing this.

My hand flew up before I could come with an excuse to leave and knocked on Steve's door three times. I could hear rustling on the other side of the door. Steve's smiling face came out, and for some reason I felt my mood become more relaxed.

"Hi," I grinned, holding the book in my arm. My nose caught a familiar scent that I could only assume to be Steve's cologne.

"Hey," he said smiling back.

"I brought your book like I promised," I said handing it over, Steve reached for it and for a moment our fingers touched, making me shiver from the contact.

"Thank you," Steve said softly, "Do you want to come in?"

I knew that I shouldn't. The guilty part of me was saying no, you better walk your ass away, but the other part of me that wanted to get to know Steve and liked spending time with him, was telling that other me to shut the fuck up.

"Um….Ok", I said shyly. I walked in and to my surprise was a table with two plates of spaghetti on them.

"I wasn't sure if you'd say yes, but in case you did, I remembered you saying you liked spaghetti. So I thought you might", Steve said shyly but stopped when he saw how I gaped at him, "Sorry, it's too much, huh? I'm sorry you don't have to stay-"

"I can see why I liked you," I blurted out, making me blush as I stared at Steve, "I'll stay."

I walked into his room, noticing that there was barely any furniture, just a bed, cabinet, lamp and bookshelf. Steve walked ahead of me and pulled out my chair like the true gentleman he was.

"Thank you," I beamed, my heart racing.

Okay, this totally had a "date" vibe to it. But if he wasn't going to categorize then neither was I.

For a while all we did was quietly eat spaghetti together, "I saw your file, you know." I said trying to make conversation, "I couldn't believe what I saw, you were like the first super hero."

Steve smiled, "Really? Thank you. They're kind of old, huh?"

"Not at all, they're amazing films. I really liked watching them. What was it like for you? Being what you were at that time," I asked curiously.

"Well," Steve said thoughtfully, "I didn't go to war because I wanted to kill anybody…I was just doing what I thought was right. I thought, if there are men out there, who's willing to fight for our country, then I have an obligation to do the same. It was hard trying to join, being that I was scrawny with a whole bunch of medical problems, but someone saw potential in me. I owe that man my life and the duty to always fight for people who can't defend themselves. When the experiment was done, it was…amazing, "Steve smiled, my heart felt like it was swelling at Steve's words, "I…I could…I could _run. _I could jump and be strong…I was free in all the ways I wasn't before the experiment…And when I was finally able to fight and join the war, I felt like I was doing what I was always meant to do." Steve quietly went into thought as he ate. I smiled at him.

"So what's it like for you now? Being here?" I asked curiously, wanting to know more about him…more about the man who opened up to me the day before.

"Oh, it's alright…Actually, can I be honest with you? It's not that great. I was in the middle of a war…and now I'm here…and for a while all I did was…nothing. This world is nothing like how I remember…everything's too…bright. It's too plastic…so…_shallow._ I can't connect with anything or anyone here. I just feel so alone sometimes that all I can do is scream, praying to God that this is some terrible, terrible dream…and then I met you. You were so gentle, so nice and well…goofy and _real._ You didn't judge me or make fun of me or act fake. You were honest, and relied on me" he laughed, rubbing the back of his head, "The moment I saw you…I wanted to protect you…and I just…I don't know, I never stopped, I guess." he ended softly.

I could feel my mouth hanging open slightly at his confession. "Steve…," I reached over and touched his hands, staring into those blue eyes, _almost_ feeling like something was about to happen, like I was about to remember or something. But then nothing did. I looked down at our interlaced fingers and squeezed his hand gently, "I wish…things weren't like this…I wish you didn't have to go through all of this," I whispered, "I'm so sorry."

"Hey, none of this is your fault." Steve's thumb traced over my knuckles as I looked back up at his grave face, "Things happen that we can't control. I'm not sure why this happened to me…but I'm starting to realize I'm here for a purpose. That the world needed me now more then it needed me back in my time. I just wish I hadn't left so many people behind…"

"Do you miss anyone?" I whispered.

"I miss everyone," he gravely said.

"Is everyone you know…gone?" I asked hesitantly.

"All except one…but its best I don't see her." He sighed tiredly, suddenly looking like a tired old man for a moment.

"How come?" I asked, my heart skipping a beat when I realized he was talking about a woman.

"Because I think it's better for both of us if our memories of each other stay the same…that we don't spoil the past with this tragic present," he softly said, his brows crinkling ever so gently as he gazed down at the table, "Sometimes I think of writing to her or…Or I don't know…I'm afraid I'll say the wrong thing and make an even bigger mess of everything."

To be perfectly honest, I had no idea what to say, "Steve…you don't have to feel bad. This situation is…impossibly and crazily difficult. No one could prepare for something like this…You don't have to feel bad. I think you should talk to her if you want to…I think she'd appreciate it, if I was her…I would be waiting for you as soon as I heard you were okay."

Steve looked back at me, "You think she's waiting for me right now?" he breathed.

I shrugged, "If she is or isn't…do you really want to miss this opportunity to just…say _something?_" I empathized.

Steve was thoughtful before he slowly nodded, "Yeah…yeah you're right. When this is over I'm going to see her. For better or for worse…I've kept her waiting long enough…thank you for listening. It must be putting a damper on our time together."

"It's okay, really. And you know, it's only making it better." I said and reached across the table and put my hand over his. I shivered from the contact, wondering what instinct made me initiate some sort of contact between us. I stared into Steve's gorgeous blue eyes…

_Why did I have to forget you?_

"You know…I'm… actually getting curious… How did we meet?" I asked, tilting my head to the side.

Steve's face broke out into a smile, making me realize the way he smiled at me might be something I that I really, really liked. "Actually you fell and dislocated your ankle," he chuckled

"You're kidding me! Oh my god, I'm sorry I'm a klutz." I said covering my face with my hands.

"Actually, the worst part was you touched my face and said 'It's really you'," Steve said doing a high pitched interpretation.

"Oh my god! Please tell me you're lying! And I do not sound like that!" I said my face getting red with embarrassment. Steve continued to laugh, "Stoooop!" I whined, my blush so deep my ears were getting hot.

"Oh, well I'm sorry, we're not all a master of interpretations like you," He teased, his face looking so much more beautiful as he smiled then when he was sad. It felt even more special knowing he was sharing it with me.

"Well, I can't take all the credit, my older sister Maria taught me everything I know. She taught me and my friend Jen," I paused as I mentioned her name, feeling guilty that I haven't spoken to my friends since I got here. I promised myself that when this was over…I'd be honest with all of them. "She taught us how to do all kinds of accents."

"You know, my late friend Bucky, he used to be pretty good with accents. He was good a lot of things," Steve said, a distant smile on his face.

"Bucky? That's an original name," I grinned.

"He wouldn't like you making fun of it," he laughed, "He was my best friend."

"What was he like?" I asked, taking in a bite of food.

"He was funny, smart, a lady's man. He never judged me or bullied me like the rest of the guys who were bigger than me. We wanted to start a comic book business together but…the war," Steve said, a haunted look coming into his eyes.

"I understand…he sounds like a real cool guy," I smiled softly.

"He was," he said, "Anyways, what about you? Tell me about your sisters."

I let a huge grin come to my face, "Well, I'm the youngest, so they're my older sisters. Maria's the oldest, Laura's the second oldest. Maria is…rambunctious to say the least. She speaks her mind and she doesn't care what anyone thinks. She's super creative and funny, and really insightful and caring and, well, big sisterly." I bit my lip, wondering how she'd react when I told her everything that happened today. Well…not everything, just the parts she wants to hear. "And Laura is just the sweetest person ever. She's so kind and gentle and she's a great listener, sometimes she's so level headed you'd think she was the oldest…I love them a lot." I ended sheepishly.

"I can tell. I always wanted siblings," Steve said softly, "Though thinking about it now, it's probably good that I didn't."

"Hey, don't think that way, Steve. I hate seeing you all mopey. I like it when you give me that boyish grin of yours much better," I teased.

Steve turned a slight pink, "Boyish grin?"

I shook my head, "Never mind, its better you don't know when you do it. I like it when it comes naturally."

"Golly…thanks," he said looking down at his food bashfully.

"No problem," I said, letting out a giggle.

I couldn't help but compare Loki to Steve.

For one thing, Steve was just so…_kind._ He was patient, and polite and funny and just…so easy to be with.

Loki however was none of these things. He was cruel, manipulative, and impatient and not to mention bat shit crazy. But Loki had one thing over Steve…what happened between us. The things he did to me that haunted me in more ways than one. Sure I hadn't had a dream about him all week…but that didn't mean I still didn't think about him…about…the sex. I clenched my jaw.

But when I was with Steve…I just knew I hadn't felt like this with anyone for so long. I felt butterflies with him. I was _comfortable _with him. I mean, sometimes I just wanted to kiss him for crying out loud!

But was that enough to make me forget the biggest mistake of my life? Was this need that Steve and I had for each other strong enough to keep us together, even though my time with Loki threatened to ruin it?

I didn't know. All I knew was that I liked spaghetti.

And I liked Steve. And I wanted to stay right here with him and laugh and comfort each other and just have a dang good time. Great, now he was rubbing off on me.

"So, how do you like the girls in this day and age," I asked idly as I took a sip of my drink.

Steve winced and hung his head in embarrassment, "Ah, they're…girls so, ah, yeah, they're…nice."

I raised my eyebrow at his awkward response, "You okay, Cap? You can be honest, you know, I don't mind if you think someone's hot." I said even though I did. I was just honestly curious.

"I mean, the girls are pretty, but…they dress so…_bare_. I mean, it's nice, and I read some pro feminist books about how empowering it makes some of them feel but…I mean, where's the _imagination_? I like it when a woman can make me wonder what's under her clothes, not have her flaunt it in my face," he shrugged.

I let a laugh escape me, I smiled when he looked at me in confusion, "It's just…you're so old fashioned. But I like it. I kinda always felt the same, but I kind of enjoy wearing the occasional sexy little black dress." I shrugged.

Steve let a little grin come to his face, "Really?" he said, "What kind of black dress?"

"Oh, you know, something tight fitting in all the right places," I said nonchalantly.

"Hmm," Steve mused, a playful smile on his face.

"Do you like the description?" I asked, leaning forward on the table.

"Yes, I like it when you…_describe_ things to me," He grinned.

I let a teasing grin come to my face, "Are you trying to flirt with me, Captain Rogers?" I said, tilting my head to the side.

He turned that adorable shade of pink again as he let out a nervous chuckle, "I'm sorry, was I making you uncomfortable?" he asked shyly.

"Nah, I kind of liked it," I said just as shyly. We gazed at each other for a moment, me still leaning across the table at him.

"I'm glad," he breathed, he leaned forward and my heart was racing and I wasn't sure why I did it but I pulled back, stopping the moment.

"I'm sorry…" I whispered, feeling terrible. I felt like I'd led him on and it just made me feel guilty.

"No, it's okay. We said we'd take it slow remember?" he said giving me an understanding smile.

I felt a little relief and smiled back at him, "Yeah…thanks."

"It's no trouble at all," he grinned, changing the subject to bring us back to more comfortable ground. I smiled and laughed at the occasional joke he pulled, eventually relaxing again in his presence.

"So, then tell me, Captain America", I said after we had eaten and chosen spaces to sit him. He let me lounge on the bed while he sat in a chair like the gentleman he, "Did you have a lot of girlfriends in the 40's?"

"Not really," Steve said honestly, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly, "Before the experiment, girls didn't really like me. After the experiment there was only one person I really had my eye on. But we never got the chance to do anything," Steve said with a thoughtful face.

"Is that the one you were talking about…?" I asked, remembering our conversation from earlier.

"Yeah," he answered softly.

"What was she like?" I asked curiously, even though I felt a weird pang of jealousy.

"She's intelligent, fierce, brave, graceful, and knew what she wanted," Steve said a smile on his face and his eyes looked as if his mind was somewhere else.

"Was she pretty?" I asked.

"Very," Steve said with that far away look still in his eyes.

"That's cool." I said, "She sounds like she's really different from me".

Steve turned to me, "You two share some qualities, but I like you for you. Your honest, funny, kind, you may be a klutz but you're smart and you may not know it but your brave to….and beautiful," he said staring into my eyes. I felt myself be the one to blush this time.

"T-thanks," I said, looking away from him, as my heart beat went off the charts. _Jesus, I can see why I liked him._

"You're welcome," I heard him say, I looked back at him. We stayed staring at each other for a while.

"I'm sorry," I finally said, "I wish I remembered. It must suck for you. I mean I don't know how far we went, probably pretty far with how you kissed me-"

"No," Steve said, his face going slightly red again, "We hadn't done anything yet. That time I kissed you was…our first."

"Oh," I said articulately, "I'm sorry, um, if it's any consolation, I'm sure if I had my memories I would have liked it. Not that I hated it, I just thought you were attacking me. Wait, sorry I'm not saying this how I want-"

Steve covered my mouth with his hand his face having a small smile, "Ok, I get it. We're both sorry." He removed his hands.

I started laughing, "I have no idea what to do when it comes to you." I admitted.

"Me either," he said laughing along with me.

I stood up and walked around, "Let's stop coming up with ideas then and just…hang out." I said.

"That sounds good, I mean it's worked this far." Steve said smiling and he sat down on his bed.

A mischievous smile played on my lips as I looked at his book collection, "So, Steve, can I ask you a question?" I leaned back against the shelf to face him, watching his curious expression as he nodded.

"Are you a virgin?" I asked, tilting my head to the side.

Steve blushed a deep red as he looked up at me from across the room. He cleared his throat, "Um. Yes. Like I said, never really had a girlfriend."

"That's too bad…I'm sure you would have made a great boyfriend," I smiled softly.

"I want to be," he said looking deep into my eyes, "I really want to be…for the right partner."

Okay, now I was the one blushing again. I cleared my throat I walked over to his bookshelf to give my heart and mind a break. As I scanned his book collection I saw a black leather bound notebook. I picked it up, "What's this?" I began to open it.

"Wait, don't look in there!" Steve said walking up to me, but it was too late. Inside the books were several drawings. They were beautiful; there were animals, landscapes, and other amazing things. My favorites were the ones that looked like he used water color on them.

"They're beautiful, I didn't know you could draw," I mused as I leafed through the book, each page more impressive than the last, "Whoa," I exclaimed when I saw a detailed drawing of New York and the Brooklyn Bridge.

"It's not something I show around. Can you please not look?" Steve said trying to reach for the book.

"What, so you never even told me what an amazing artist you were when I had all my memories of you?" I teased, holding it away from him, "There must be some juicy pictures here for you to do that."

Steve's face turned red, making my heart skip a beat, but I continued the teasing because, honestly, it was the most fun I'd had in a while.

"Come on, please don't look," Steve begged as he reached for it, while I leafed through the pages.

I pulled back keeping the book out of Steve's reach, "No way! You should show this around! Your amazing," I said, Steve started to really try to get it out of my hand, but I kept moving it around, suddenly Steve trapped me in a corner, but I continued to look through the pages, then I turned the next page and I saw a drawing of me.

We both froze.

I looked up to Steve's frozen face. He looked like he was about to say something, but he didn't. I looked down, slowly turning the page to see there was another drawing of me… and another…and another.

I continued to look at the drawings Steve made of me, a lot of the faces were me smiling, some were thoughtful, one was of me blushing, and another was of me crying. There was even one of me using my energy blast. I continued to stare at the pages full of my face when I saw one of me laughing, with a beautifully drawn background. I suddenly found myself tearing up.

"I'm sorry, I know it's probably weird for you," Steve started to say, a pained expression on his face.

"It's ok…" I said quietly, looking up to meet his blue gaze, "They're beautiful… Thank you, I mean it." I looked down at the pictures, gazing down at the way Steve saw me… as me.

Steve suddenly pulled me into a hug, letting me cry into his shoulder. I stiffened at first, then relaxed into his warmth, smelling his cool smelling cologne, wishing that things weren't the way they were. _Why does this feel…so good?_

"I should go," I said finally pulling away from him.

"You don't have to," Steve said, although he let me go.

"It's not you," I said looking into his honest eyes, "I just need some time to think is all," I said as I started to walk towards the door. Steve held me in his arms from behind. I stiffened again from his touch, unsure why I wanted to run away, but I also wanted to just stay like this, warm in Steve's arms. I'd never been so conflicted in my life.

"I'm sorry, I just….really wanted to do this before you left," Steve said, his warm cheek resting on my head.

"It's ok," I said, giving the hand he wrapped around me a gentle squeeze. I pulled away and walked towards the door. I rested my hand on the doorknob and turned back to look at Steve, who was already looking at me.

_What am I doing?_

"I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" I said as I clutched the doorknob tight enough to hurt.

"Okay," Steve said, his hands in his pockets as he looked at me sadly.

"Bye."

…

_You're going to hurt him…_a vicious voice in my head rang.

_But I never meant to hurt him! And he has to know…eventually…_I sighed loudly as I opened my room and plopped onto my bed, already missing Steve's warmth and smell.

It was too late to just leave him, but I was too scared to move forward.

_You owe him more than just keeping this secret. _I told myself.

I sat in my room, wondering what I was really doing with Steve. I knew that I didn't want to hurt him. I also knew that he'd eventually get hurt. I'd have to tell him sooner or later. I sighed, picking up my phone and telling my family goodnight.

When I was done, I kept replaying the conversation Steve and I shared together. I thought of how much has changed in only a few days. I replayed the kiss we had in my mind, and the way I felt when Steve held me.

"I just want everything to turn out ok," I prayed aloud to the darkness around me, hoping that somebody would answer my prayers. Because if the gods in Asgard really had the power to help, then I hoped that maybe, just maybe, they'd help me. You know, since my own God had a tendency to answer prayers in odd ways.

_I mean, come on, I'm friends with Thor,_ I thought as I curled into Mr. Bear, my last thought envisioning Steve's shy smile.

…

**Sara's finally starting to get close to Steve! But what will happen when Steve finds out about what happened with Loki? Speaking of Loki, what's he up to? Isn't the end of the world coming?! What are the avengers going to do next?!**

**Side note: I'm not really sure if that's how Steve and Bucky met. I mean, one source says they met at the camp that Steve was chosen at, another says they were childhood friends, and well, there's the movie that doesn't really help. Haha. Anyways, if anyone knows, let me know so I can change it. **

**Hi guys, I hope you guys liked this chapter. Is it funny when I was writing the scene where Sara finds the drawings it sounded like she was saying "ANOTHER!" like Thor? I thought it was funny, so I'll just take up a little of your time talking about it. Anyways to be honest I had a lot of trouble writing all of this guys…but you all deserve it, hell I deserve. If you know you can do something better, then there should be nothing holding you back from trying, right? Right! So, anyways, if anyone has some feedback for me I would totally appreciate it! Did I do the amazing Steve Rogers justice? I hope so **** *rolls around on the floor* Also, I'm really appreciative to everyone for taking the time to read this! If you liked it review it! It inspires me to write faster!**

**Until next time,**

**Cozy**


	17. Chapter 17

**Alright everyone, I'm still working on this rewrite. Hopefully you're all bearing with me. But who knows. It's like December T-T. At least it's beginning to look a lot like Christmas…I'm not going to say much. Except I saw Rise of the Guardians and I totally wanna make fanfic for it right now! Gotta finish this rewrite because I have a storyline in my miiiiind! Hopefully you guys will like it. **

**Okay, I'm done. Thank you all for making it this far, enjoy what I have to offer!**

**I do not own any of Marvel's characters. I'm just letting the characters play with my OC. I'll let them go home when they're done. **

… …**.**

I stared out into the beautiful city, wondering how anything could look more perfect. I watched the sun settle into the ocean, making the water look like it was about to burst into flames. I smiled at the beauty before me. Nothing could make this moment better.

"I knew I would find you here again," a voice said behind me. I turned to see Loki, still dressed in his full armor, minus the helmet, as he leaned against the glass door. I smiled as I walked up to him.

"Where else in the beautiful kingdom you built could I get the best view, my king," I said as I stood before him. Loki's eyes stared at me, going up and down my body. I cocked my head to the side and raised my eyebrows teasingly. "Speaking of the kingdom; how is it?" I asked, grabbing his chin and making him look into my face.

"Better every day. Your world was made to be under my control." His voice came out smooth as he was looking into my eyes.

"We are better off with you ruling us," I whispered, releasing my hold on his chin.

Loki pulled me closer, "You've been bad…" he said, his voice becoming slightly menacing.

I quirked my eyebrows in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"You haven't been thinking about me while I'm away," he said, pressing me against the railing, his eyes accusing.

"What? No, no, my love, I always think of you." I said in confusion, my hands reaching up to touch his face lovingly.

"But you have, I know you have, and it breaks my heart because he will never give you what I can give you," Loki said, his hands digging hard into my sides, making me wince.

"Loki, I don't understand, what are you talking about?" I asked, but received no answer aside from the passionate kiss he gave me.

"Tell me you love me," he said hungrily, pulling away only a fraction of an inch so he could stare deeply into my eyes.

"I love you," I said as convincingly as I could, "I love you from now until the day I will die. I love you more than the sunlight that warms my skin. I love you more-"

Loki interrupted me as he kissed me again, his sweet tongue filling and exploring my mouth. He held me tightly, tighter than he ever had before, as if he were making sure I'd stay with him forever. I wrapped my arms around his neck, deepening the kiss, showing him that I would never stray from him.

"Loki," I breathed into the kiss.

He turned me around, making me face the view as he kissed the back of my neck, pressing against me, his hands fondling my breast. I was blushing, my breath hitching from what he was doing.

"Meet me in the bedroom," Loki's cool velvet voice whispered into my ear. I turned around and he was gone. I slowly walked out of the balcony and into the room curiously.

"Loki," I called softly to him as I walked to the fireplace. He turned to me, his pants hanging low on his hips. I stared at his lean muscles and his tight abs. I looked up into his green eyes that stared hungrily in mine. He grabbed my waist and pulled me close to him roughly, our chests pressing close together. I could feel his cold skin through my dress.

"Will you ever fly away from me, little bird?" Loki purred, his cold hands undoing the buttons on the back of my dress.

"Never, my king," I gasped as I felt his cold hands caress my back.

"Even if you wanted to, I would never let you," He said in a low voice, his gaze possessive as he stared down at me.

"I will never want to, my king," I said earnestly as Loki pulled my dress off my shoulders, allowing it to fall gently to my feet, exposing my body once again to Loki.

"You are mine," Loki growled as his hands caressed my body again. I felt my heart beat faster as Loki's cold hands cupped my breast, making me gasp when he began pinching my nipples lightly, "You are only mine, he cannot have you," he said as he bent down and began sucking and biting my left nipple, his hand caressing my right breast, while the other held my back in place. I gasped feeling his cold mouth enveloping my breast.

"Loki," I moaned, feeling the heat grow throughout my body, though I was confused. What was he talking about? Before I could ask, I heard Loki growl again as he pulled away and grabbed my waist again, lifting and allowing me to wrap my legs around his slim waist. He pulled my face towards his and captured my lips with his, giving me a passionate kiss. I felt us move and suddenly we were on our large soft bed. Loki's lips pulled away from mine and he stared at my naked body lying on the bed. His hand reached over and touched my neck all the way down, in between my breast, to my sensitive spot between my legs. I moaned as he began to tease me, his fingers circling around my clit, while another fingered me.

"Loki," I whined, my voice reaching a higher pitch.

Loki continued to gaze down at me hungrily, leaning down until his head was in between my legs and began to tease me with his tongue. I began to moan louder, grinding my hips to meet his tongue, reaching for more pleasure. Loki's hands grabbed my hips, holding me in place, making me moan as he held complete control of my body.

"Loki, please, I, more," I babbled, trying to grind my hips into his face, but Loki's hands held me firm. But he did not keep me waiting as his tongue moved faster, twirling around my clit and dipping inside of me. My hands reached down and grabbed Loki's head, pushing him closer to me. Suddenly I felt another pair of hands remove the ones I had on Loki's head and pulled them back. I looked up to see another shirtless Loki staring down on me. I bit my lips, moaning as I looked up to him, my body trembling as the Loki in between my legs continued to eat me out. The other Loki reached down and kissed me, gripping my writs with one hand, while the other started to play with my nipples. I began moaning louder as Loki began to suck on my clit, while be brought a single finger to go in and out of my hole, bringing me closer and closer to the edge. Loki began moaning, his mouth vibrating against my clit, causing me to come quickly, my body trembling as both Loki's held me in place.

I panted as I looked up at both Loki's staring at me. They released me and I sat up, staring at both of them with anticipation. Loki reached over and pulled me into a kiss, a shiver going through me as I tasted myself in his mouth. I felt the other Loki, hold me from behind, kissing my neck. I felt myself get more excited as I felt both of their lean chest against my own chest and back.

Suddenly Loki pulled back, "Do you want us?" he asked while the other Loki kissed my neck again and made me look at them. I felt myself blush, looking at the two gorgeous twins. I swallowed and nodded. Both Loki's stood up before me; I could see both of the bulges in their pants. I licked my lips in anticipation as I slowly touched both of them with my hands. I unzipped Loki's pants, bringing out his cock, then went to the other Loki and did the same. I smiled up at them and began to touch both of their cocks. I let Loki's cock into my mouth and began jacking off the other Loki's cock. I kept rotating, sucking their cocks, feeling excitement grow in me as I could hear them moaning.

"You will never need another man. If you are truly insatiable, there will always be more of me to fulfill you," he said as he pushed himself deeper into my mouth.

"I will make sure you're incapable of thinking of thinking of another man," the other Loki confirmed.

They pulled away, the other Loki pulling me to him, kissing me and bending me over, while Loki was on his knees before me, his cock in my face. I began sucking his cock when I felt the other Loki's cock touching my entrance. I was about to pull away when he grabbed my waist and shoved his cock inside of me, while Loki held my head in place as I moaned from the suddenness that Loki invaded me. The other Loki began thrusting into my wet pussy, making my legs quake from the force. I continued to suck on Loki's cock, moaning at the pleasure my body was going through.

The other Loki began going deeper and faster, reaching down to play with my clit while he pumped into me, making me moan louder. I began to feel myself begin to erupt when the other Loki disappeared, leaving me alone with Loki. I pulled back from sucking his cock as I stared up at him, sitting up and pulling Loki towards me.

"No, Loki, that's not fair," I whined as Loki wouldn't let me kiss him, "I was about to come."

"Oh, you will come," Loki said in a low voice, pushing me on my back and spreading my legs, "I will always make you come, no one else, just me…always…Say it, say only I can make you come," he said holding my chin tightly.

I felt my breath pitch as Loki got in between my legs and nodded, "Only you can make me come, Loki. Please, please make me come now," I begged.

Loki gave me a smirk. I gazed up at him and moaned as he slowly entered me. I wrapped my legs and arms around him as he began rocking himself against me. I moaned louder and louder, my body getting hotter as Loki's cold form was thrusting into me, pushing me over the edge.

I pulled back to watch Loki the God of Mischief, my king, work my body, pushing himself into my core. I felt so complete with him inside of me.

Something inside me began to erupt again. My moans became short and high pitched as Loki pushed me closer and closer to my edge. I gripped Loki's hair as we stared into each other's eyes, his face turned into one of concentration, as he thrusts himself into me. My mind turned blank, feeling my body erupt with pleasure. I heard Loki moan loudly with pleasure as he emptied himself within me, causing me to moan louder from his hot cum. Loki slowly got off of me, but pulled me close into his arms. His cold frame was slowly cooling me down as I lay panting in his arms, while his hands tracing up and down my back.

"You are mine," Loki murmured into my hair.

"I am yours," I whispered, "I love you."

…

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I woke up screaming from the nightmare I had.

I sat up in bed and looked around my room, cold sweat dripping down my face as I saw that I was still safely in S.H.I.E.L.D.s headquarters. My heart beat was racing as I threw the covers over me and stood up, trying to catch my breath. I stood there shivering and tried not to think about the girl who so willingly opens herself to Loki. I felt a wave of nausea as I thought of the last scene.

"Dream, it was just a dream again," I said as I shakily grabbed a towel from my closet and wiped my face with it. _But it wasn't just a dream. _I felt my chest tighten as I saw the bundled up dress in the corner of my closet, _None of them are. This can't be happening. What the hell do they mean?_ I thought as I turned my back on the dress. I walked to the bathroom, my mind going miles a minute. I sat on the toilet, relieving myself as the images from all of my dreams replayed into my mind like a horrific porno.

"Why does it have to mean anything?" I asked aloud, "As long as I know that that's not how I feel than it shouldn't matter…right?"

I got up and walked to the shower and turned it on. But as the steam rose around me I knew that, to me, that was bullshit. My sister always believed that dreams mean something. So what did mine mean?

I started taking off my clothes, my chest tightening when I saw that my underwear was soaked with my juices yet again. I threw it away from me. I walked to my shower and stepped in, wondering what the hell was going on in my life. I washed my hair and tried not to think about how real Loki felt in my dream.

When I got out the shower I looked in the mirror to see a worried looking girl.

"It's okay, you're going to be fine," I told her, "I'm just going to look up the meaning and then I'll see that it doesn't mean anything and then I'll just go on with my day," I said as I finished drying my body and walked into my room.

I sat on my bed in my towel as I pulled my laptop closer to me. I waited for it to load, worrying about what I was going to find out. I just hoped that it wouldn't say something like I actually loved him, because I didn't.

I hated him.

I was utterly scared of him.

I was dreaming of him too much.

I groaned loudly as I waited for it to fucking load.

When it was done loading, I hurriedly went online and Googled my dream.

My heart was racing as I read the words before me on one of the websites.

_To dream that you are giving or receiving oral sex signifies your willingness to give or receive pleasure/joy. It is symbolic of your creative energy and reaffirms that you are headed in the right direction in life. The dream may also be a pun on " talking about sex." Perhaps, you need to communicate with your mate about your sexual needs and desires. Or you are acting out your sexual wishes._

_To dream that you are having an orgasm represents an exciting end to something. What have you just completed in your life? Alternatively, the dream means that you are not getting enough sex. You need to relieve some of your sexual tensions. _

I shivered as I was done reading the words.

"That can't be right. This doesn't help me at all!" I turned off the computer and pushed it away from me angrily. I stood up and I walked over to my closet and looked for something to wear. I picked out a blue and white long-sleeved t-shirt and jeans with some boots. I pulled my hair angrily, wondering what was going on with my head. _Could Loki really have a hold on my mind?_ The thought filled me with terror.

I walked over to my bookshelf and looked at the silent spines, hoping that one of them could just answer what was wrong with me. None of them answered. I picked up one of the books; opening at a place I had left a bookmark here some time or another. When I opened it I saw that it was a Captain America card. I felt a pang of guilt in my chest.

_Steve._

A man I hardly knew, but knew so much about me. I wished that I could be honest with him, but it just felt so wrong to tell him everything that I was feeling. Besides, I hardly knew him in a sense. I thought of all the time we spent together recently. I'd be lying if I said that I didn't feel an attraction or comfort around him. A blush went to my face as I thought of how he held me. I felt like my body knew him, but my mind couldn't remember him.

_Everything is just so damn messed up_, I thought as I stood there wondering about Steve, wishing I had never met Loki. _I need to see Thor_.

I walked out of my room and looked for the God of Thunder, hoping he could help me with what I'm feeling.

…

It didn't take me long to find my friend who was eating breakfast in the dining hall. I walked over to him, smiling at the friendly god.

"Hello, my friend," Thor called as I approached him, "Will you not feast with me?" he said shoveling pancakes in his mouth.

"I'm not hungry," I said simply, "but I feel better after seeing you," I said as I took a seat.

"I am glad," Thor said giving him a jolly smile.

I did feel better after seeing Thor. I trusted him more than anyone here, even more than Steve. But that was because I was afraid Steve would hate me if I was completely honest with him. Thor was a great friend, I looked at him, a sudden curiosity coming to me.

"Thor, what are you going to do when this is all over?" I asked as I looked across the table to my friend.

Thor looked back at me grimly, "I will take Loki back to Asgard where he will stand trial before the Allfather."

"And the Allfather, that's both of your guys' dad right?" I said, leaning forward, propping my chin up with my arms as I listened with great interest.

"Ay, it will be hard for all of us, no matter the verdict. I apologize once again for what harm my brother has caused you," he said staring at me sympathetically. I swallowed a lump in my throat as I remembered my dreams, but I didn't feel like bringing it up yet.

"Its okay, Thor. It's not your fault. What are you going to do after Loki is punished? Are you just going to live in Asgard or do you have a girlfriend there?" I said trying to make conversation, realizing Thor knew so much about me but I never took the time to learn about things like this about my friend.

A large grin appeared on his face, making my heart feel a little lighter.

"I have one that I feel great caring for. She is of Midgard. Her name is Jane." His facial expression turned soft, as he talked about her, "I met her last I was in Midgard, and I wish to see her when this is all over. It was not until the tesseract came into finding that the possibility of seeing her again has arisen. I will take her to Asgard and wish to the Allfather to grant immortality to her so that we may be together always."

"Wait, wait, wait, you guys can do that? Holy shit, that is cool," I exclaimed as Thor smiled and laughed at what I said

"If the Allfather grants my wish, then it will be so," Thor said with a dreamy look in his eye. I couldn't help but be happy for my friend and wished more than ever that this whole thing was over so we could all go home and do what we were all meant to do.

Whatever that is…

"I'm really happy for you Thor," I said smiling at my friend, "We'll get the tesseract back."

"Aye, that we will, I do not wish to see my brother succeed in his dream and capture Midgard", Thor said frowning at the thought, "Have you spoken with Steve of Stars about…?"

I felt the same pang in my chest when I thought about Steve, "No...Not yet…It just makes me wish things were different, that I was different. He's just great, Thor, and I'm just…I'm messed up. I feel tainted and wrong and guilty. I don't want to hurt him," I said looking at my friend sadly.

"Steve of Stars is an honest man, therefore you must be honest with him if you wish to fix things," Thor said simply.

"I know, but how can I tell him _this_. I barely even know the guy and we supposedly had all these feelings for each other and I'm just supposed to say, 'Hey Steve, I really like you but me and Loki fooled around after he erased you from my memories. Sorry about that. Oh by the way I can't even stop dreaming about him so it really makes it hard-"

"You have been dreaming of my brother?" Thor asked his tone turning very serious, I felt my heart stop at his words, realizing my unintentional confession.

"Um, yeah. I don't know why though," I said looking at the table.

"What kind of dreams were they," Thor asked seriously again.

"Um…you know," I said as my face went red.

"Oh," Thor said uncomfortably.

"Yeah…" I said just as uncomfortably.

"Perhaps it is just your need to confess building up in you," Thor said thoughtfully.

"Um. I doubt that that's what they mean. I mean they make me not want to talk about it even more," I said looking up at Thor.

"Then perhaps they represent your guilt," Thor said again, his face concentrating. I smiled at his thinking face.

"Well then that sucks because I still don't want to talk about it," I said crossing my arms.

"The longer you wait, my friend, the worse it will be. I do not wish you see either of you in pain. I wish to see you both happy together," Thor said sadly.

"Thanks Thor, but I just don't know," I said looking down from my friend's face.

"You know it is the right thing to do, my friend," Thor said.

"Well, I know it is, but," I started to say.

"Then you must tell him," Thor said simply.

"Thor, it's not that easy," I started to say again.

"Doing the right thing is not always easy. But I believe that you will be better after telling Steve of Stars," Thor said.

"But Thor-"

"Tell him," Thor said digging into his pancakes again.

"Fine!" I huffed, "Your right! I'm going to hate it and he's going to hate me but if it's out in the open then I probably will feel better about it all."

Thor smiled at me; I stared at him before I rolled my eyes and smiled back, happy that he was my friend.

…

I was walking down the hallway when a soldier stopped me.

"Excuse me, Ms. Perez? Mr. Stark and Mr. Banner would like you to meet them in the gym barracks," the soldier said saluting and walking away. I felt anticipation rise in my chest as I remembered them working on a super suit for me. I hurriedly made my way to the gym barracks, hoping it didn't look anything like Natasha's outfit.

As I made my way to the gym barracks I started to worry if Steve would be there. I know I promised Thor and myself that I would tell him, but I was just so goddamn anxious about it all. I neared the doorway, wondering how I should act if Steve was there, when as I went through the door, all I saw was Tony and Bruce.

"Hey, guys," I said as I neared them, "You guys doing okay?" I said even though I kept my eyes on Tony, who I hadn't seen since the big show down between him and Steve.

"More than okay, kiddo," Tony said walking over to me and wrapping his arms around my shoulders. I stiffened momentarily before I made myself relax into the familiar touch. "No hard feeling about last time, right?" he said as we walked back to Bruce.

"None at all, I'm glad you brought it up," I said smiling in relief.

"Yeah, well, the old man and I had a talk, so we're okay." He said giving me a knowing smile.

"So as you've probably figured out, we've finished the suit," Bruce said we stood in front of him.

"Now I know you might have wanted a fancy suit like me, but we designed something that was more… you," Tony said with a smile appearing on his face. I never got tired of the man, he was just so damn likeable.

"We've designed it to specifically run on energy you drain into yourself, as well as solar energy as an extra boost. We've figured out to help you become invisible and channel your energy into super strength and lasers, but we're still unsure how we can work out making energy doubles of yourself. You might be able to figure it out on your own, but using this suit should definitely help you learn how to control yourself more," Bruce said, twiddling his glasses and smiling at me softly.

"I-I…wow. I'm so happy. Thank you guys I'm really, really excited to use this thing. Where is it?" I said as I stood before them.

"Right here" Tony said passing me a large silver suitcase. I put it down, opened it up saw a blue skintight outfit. I looked up at them my mouth hanging open.

"Uh. No offense but did it have to be a crazy outfit? I can't walk around comfortably like this," I said as I pulled it out.

"That's why it's thin enough that you can wear under your normal clothes, although when you fight I suggest putting on some army gear," Bruce said smiling down at me kindly, "We're not sure how durable it'll be if you get hit."

"Yeah, we made it blue so you can match with soldier dude," Tony said teasingly, making me blush.

"Well, I mean I don't want to _match_ with him," I said my face going red.

"Ah, we're just kidding, go put it on under your clothes and try this baby out," Tony said humorously as he gave me a hand up and directed me to a changing room.

As I tried it on, I realized it really was thin. It felt like a second skin. When I put it on it felt cool against my skin, which made me feel better because I knew I was about to get very, very hot from trying this baby out. I pulled energy into myself, feeling the tingling sensation go throughout my body. I pulled more and more, realizing to my delight that I didn't feel the need to release the energy I was pulling. I felt my body humming with the power going through it, and I knew that I was ready for anything at the moment.

I walked out the room and stared at the two men. We all stood staring at each other expectantly.

"Which should I try first?" I said excitedly.

"Oh! Super strength! It'll be fun to see you do that because you're so short," Tony said excitedly.

"Hey! I'm not that short," I said indignantly staring up at the two men.

"You're pretty short," Bruce concluded smiling at me.

"Shut up before I try out the super strength on both of you!" I said as I walked away to the weights. I stood before them, unsure which one I should try first. I decided to start with 50 lb weights. I laid down on one of the weight benches and lifted it up with ease. I started laughing; feeling like it was nothing.

"Hey can you guys put more? Put, like, twenty more pounds" I said. After they added the requested weight, I still felt as if it was too easy. The men continued to add more and more weights, my arms moving them with ease. I laughed in disbelief at my strength.

I put the weights back on the bar, utter happiness going through me, "I cannot believe I can do that," I said sitting up and smiling up at the men.

"Actually, before we continue, I want you to look at the suit as a sort of training wheels, if you will. With practice, you can do this on your own. We just want you to learn how to use your own powers to the best of your abilities, but the suit will help you along the way," Bruce said looking down at me.

"Well, that's a good thing to think about," I said as I stood up, stretching in front of the brilliant men, "What's next?" I said, with the energy still pumping through me.

"Lasers, kiddo," Tony said leading me to some target practices.

"What if it goes through and I just, like, decapitate somebody in the next room?" I said worriedly as I got ready to try out the new weapon within me.

"Don't worry; the walls are thick. This is going to go great!" Tony's voice rang out.

"I sure hope so," I called back, getting ready to try this out. I pulled the energy to my hands, trying not to make it into a ball, but more in a steady stream of energy, which was harder. I took aim and shot out, trying to keep the line steady, but it was hard to aim, and being that the force of the energy was making my arms fly everywhere. I stopped when my arm shot out and hit the wall, luckily, it didn't go completely past the wall, but it seriously burned a chunk of it off.

I continued to practice for a while, feeling happy that I was getting this a lot faster than I would have on my own. I smiled at the two men behind the glass and gave them a thumbs up.

"This is amazing guys! I never thought that I could do any of this! Like…ever," I said as I walked up to the window, "you guys really changed my life. Thank you," I said ending tearfully.

"Aw." Tony said through the intercom, "It was the least we could do, what with you helping us save the world and all." We all laughed.

"So what's next?" I asked as I walked over to my station.

"We can try the invisibility part," Bruce said.

"Ok," I called back, "How could I do that?"

"Well, your shield is invisible, we figured that you can change the energy around you to look invisible if you concentrated," Bruce said.

"Um, ok, sure I'll try that", I called back. I closed my eyes and concentrated. As I called my energy to me I began to feel the familiar buzzing tingle going throughout my body. My muscles tightened as I felt the force reach all around me. I pulled out my shield and covered myself with it. I continued to concentrate on the energy surrounding me and within me, bringing it out and covering myself with it. I felt the energy around me, buzzing with life and I brought back into myself. I opened my eyes.

"Did I do it?" I called out.

"Um... No." Tony's voice called out.

"You went hazy for a couple of minutes, but you were still visible," Bruce called out kindly.

"Aw man. Can we try again? I really want to do this!" I called out.

"Actually I think we need to talk," Bruce's voice called back.

…

Everyone was in the lab waiting for us; Thor, Natasha, that Clint guy, and Steve.

As I walked in the room I made eye contact with Steve, he smiled at me shyly. I gazed at him for a moment, thinking about what I had to tell him, and slowly smiled back. I walked over and stood between him and Thor. I smiled up at my friend who looked at me expectantly. I shook my head no, to his question that was on his face. He nodded once, patting me heavily on the shoulder.

"It's been days and Loki hasn't done anything yet," Natasha's voice rang out, "What happened with locating the tesseract?"

"Well Loki kind of blew up our original work and we've had to work from scratch. But if we thought he was trying to keep himself hidden before, then he's seriously outdone himself this time. We haven't even been able to get a trace of anything from him," Bruce said as he leaned back on the table, twiddling his glasses.

"It's actually really annoying, he's better at hide and seek than Sara," Tony said walking around the room, his face going serious.

"My brother must have raised his shields after we rescued Sara," Thor said solemnly.

"Bottom line is we have to come up with a plan. We have to think of a strategy," Steve started to say.

"But we don't even know where he is," Bruce interrupted.

"We must keep looking!" Thor boomed.

"So what do we think his next move is going to be?" Clint's deep voice called out.

"The tesseract is already activated," I found myself saying and to my discomfort everyone turned their attention to be.

"Do you know what his next move is going to be?" Natasha asked.

I pressed my lips at having to answer her question, "Not really. But I know he's waiting this long to psych us out. Get us nervous…raise our anticipation. He's doing this on purpose," I concluded.

"Do you think he might need anything else?" Steve asked.

I thought for a moment, "I'm not sure. He still has to open the portal and I think he was still planning on using me to bring energy to it…but now I'm not there anymore," I answered.

"So he might still need more power?" Steve asked me. I shrugged as an answer

"He made it personal," Tony's voice rang out. His mind concentrating, making me feel like you could almost hear the wheels turning.

"That's not the point," Steve said.

"That _is_ the point. That's Loki's _point._ He hit us all right where we lived," Steve and I glanced at each other as Tony talked.

"Why?" Tony asked aloud, his face still concentrating.

"To tear us apart," Steve said glancing at me again.

"Yeah, divide and conquer. Great, but he knows he has to take us out to win right? That's what he wants. He wants to beat us and he wants to be seen doing it. He wants an audience." Tony began pacing around the room.

"Right, like when before we captured him in Stuttgard" Steve said, "He put up an act in front of everyone."

"You were there?" I asked. There was an awkward silence as Steve told me he was.

"Right but that's just previews, this right here is going to be opening night," Steve said clapping his hands together, "And Loki is a full tailed diva, he wants flowers, parades, he wants monuments of his name plastered…son of a bitch" Tony stopped pacing.

"What?" Natasha asked.

"He's going to use Stark Tower," Tony said walking out of the room, "We gotta get moving."

….

I was walking to my room to put on the super suit when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned to see Natasha.

"Hi," she said.

"Uh. Hi," I said looking at her expectantly.

"Look…I'm sorry about what happened. I was just following orders, but I didn't know that's what they were going to do to you. I wouldn't have agreed to it if I had known," Natasha said looking at me apologetically.

I was quiet for a moment as I looked at her. "Why did you wait until _now_ to say something," I asked

"I was waiting for the right opportunity," she said.

"And right before we go capture Loki is the right opportunity?" I said raising my eyebrow.

"Yeah…because I don't know what could happen to anyone…and I don't want any regrets." Natasha said, her face looking serious.

I narrowed my eyes at her, "Do you even mean that?" I said skeptically.

Natasha was quiet for a moment, "Yeah, I do. I didn't come up to you expecting you to forgive me or trust me like you used to…I'm not good at making friends…and I was actually getting comfortable around you…but I messed up. And I'm sorry. Like I said, I just don't want any regrets."

I looked at her, I knew she was skilled at lying and acting, but she actually looked truthful. I felt myself soften as I looked at her.

"Okay, fine…" I finally said, letting a smile come to my face, "I forgive you."

"Friends?" she said holding out her hand.

"Friends," I agreed shaking her hand, "Now let's get out of here!"

"I'll let you have the first punch on Loki," Natasha said as we walked down the hall.

"As long as he's captured and out of our world, I don't care who gets to punch him." I sighed.

"In that case, I wanna punch him." Natasha grinned, making me laugh.

Friends are good to have.

…

I was in my room, putting on my super suit again, adrenaline going through me.

_This is it. We're going to fight for real this time. No more practice. On top of it all I might see Loki again. _

A shiver of fear went through me as I thought of meeting him again. And then a pang of guilt went through me as I thought of the dreams I've been having.

"If I see him I'm going to shove some lasers down his throat…or I'd rather just try not to see him at all if that's possible," I said allowed as I looked in my closet, wondering what to wear over the suit. I realized I had nothing to wear that was appropriate or logical so I went out of the room to use something from the armory.

When I walked into the armory I saw Tony getting his Iron Man mask ready. We smiled at each other as I walked in. I walked over and grabbed some black slightly baggy pants and large jacket.

"You might want to get a vest," Tony called to me, "I don't know how durable the suit will be if you drop your energy shield."

"Don't worry. I'm not going to drop it," I called back to him as I took the gear and walked back to my room to put it on.

When I was in my room and put the clothes on and looked in the mirror. I pulled my hair into a tight bun and stared at the results. I felt courage going through me, feeling pretty legit with what I was wearing

"Okay," I breathed.

….

I walked into the airport of the headquarters, looking for Steve, which didn't take long because of his outfit. As I got closer I saw Clint and Natasha standing with him, they were all talking when I got there.

"Hey," I called as I reached them. Steve stared at me for a long time.

"What do you think you're doing?" Steve asked as he looked at me seriously.

"Um, getting ready to get on the jet with you guys?" I said looking at him confused.

"No," Steve said shaking his head.

"What? It's not like I can fly like Tony and Thor this is my only ride." I said shocked

"No, you're not going," Steve said giving me a hard look. I gaped at him.

"Are you serious right now?" I said in disbelief.

"Very. Go wait with Fury while we handle this." Steve ordered, pointing in the direction out that led me back out of the airline docks.

"You've gotta be kidding me! There is no way that I'm not going! If you think you're going to stop me-" I began to say seriously.

"I'm not letting you go!" Steve shouted, "You're not going to be put into danger."

"I'm not going to just sit here and watch you guys leave without me!" I shouted back.

"I'm not letting you near him!" Steve said grabbing my shoulders, "I don't want you to. Please just stay here."

"No. You can't do this to me. I'm ready for this. I'm strong. I need this Steve, please, don't treat me like a little kid," I pleaded as I looked up into his honest face.

Steve stared at me a long time, I stared back, neither one of us wanting to give in. A look of defeat appeared on Steve's face, "Fine, but stay close to me."

"I can't make any promises, Mr. Babysitter" I said in relief, smiling up at him. Steve shook his head as he pulled on his mask and we all began walking together towards one of the jets.

"Way to show feminine strength," Natasha whispered to me as we walked. I grinned at her, giving her a thumb up.

As we walked inside one that was ready to go, we saw a man working inside of it. He looked up at us, surprised, and said, "Hey, you guys aren't authorized to be in here," he said barring our ray to the cockpit.

Steve raised his hand in annoyance, "Son, just don't." Steve said impatiently.

…

Clint and Natasha sat on the front, driving the jet together while Steve and I sat on the back. We sat across from each other, staring, adrenaline and tension rising in the ship as we neared our destination. I unbuckled my seatbelt and stood up, Steve did the same. I looked up at him, guilt tightening my chest as I thought about what I had to tell him.

"This is it," Steve said taking off his mask, "We're going to fight a big one."

"Maybe it'll be easier than it looks," I said lightly. Steve stared at me seriously.

"I don't want you to get hurt out there, you hear me?" Steve said walking up to me.

"Oh, please. You're completely underestimating me. Watch when I get out there I'm going to kick more butt than you," I said lightly as Steve stood in front of me.

I gazed up at his honest worried face and felt my heart flutter at his closeness. I breathed his cool smell and thought of what I had to tell him.

"Steve," I began to say but he pulled me into a tight hug, burying my face in his chest. I didn't resist. I felt comfortable in his warm embrace. I just wanted to hide in his arms forever. But guilt made my stomach turn in knots.

"I just had to do that. In case anything happened. I wanted to make sure I held you." He murmured into my hair. I smiled at his words. But then a pang rang across my chest.

"Steve I have to tell you something," I said in a shaky voice.

"What is it," Steve pulled back and looked into my face. I stared at his gorgeous blue eyes and I realized now really wasn't the time.

"I have to tell you something, but I'll tell you after we save the world. You have to promise you won't hate me after I tell you though," I said as I looked up at him.

"I promise. I'm sure it's not as bad as you think," Steve grinned down at me.

_You have no idea,_ I thought.

"Just make sure you're there when this is all over, ok?" he said, pulling me back into the hug.

I nodded, "Steve…I'm sorry about forgetting you." I said softly, "When this is all over… let's do something. I…I want to get to know you." I looked to the front of the jet to see that Natasha and Clint weren't looking back at us. I silently thanked them for the privacy.

Steve pulled back and caressed my cheek his face so happy it made my chest hurt even more, "Like what?"

"I don't know. Let's watch a movie or something. Have you watched anything lately?" I asked as I looked up at him.

"No, I haven't seen a movie since the 1940's", he said.

"Nothing?" I said surprised.

"Nope," he said smiling.

"Then I have a lot to show you," I said, smiling softly, hoping that I would get to see his smiling face when this was all over.

"I'm sure you do," he said softly.

"Steve….you've really been great. I barely know you, but I'm happy I do. So…" I leaned up and gave him a kiss on the cheek, pulling away blushing and looked at the floor, "T-that's in case something happens, or if you hate me after I tell you what I have to tell you," I said. I looked back up and saw that Steve was blushing as well.

"Thank you," Steve said smiling down at me, "And I really don't think you have anything to say that's going to make me hate you."

"Steve-" I began to say but the side of the jet blew up, the collision pulling me and Steve apart.

"Hold on!" I heard Natasha yell.

"This is it!" I heard Clint's deep voice shout, "Get ready!"

"Sara!" Steve shouted.

"Steve!" I screamed

_Shit._

…

**What, what? Looks like the battle is about to start! Is Sara strong enough? What will happen when she faces Loki? What will happen when she confesses to Steve? What are the Avengers going to do next!?**

**I hope you guys liked this chapter even though I've been a bad writer and haven't updated in too long! And with all the confusion again I'm sorry I'm a jerk. Anyways if you like the chapter, please review! It makes me feel so good! I live off of them. Also if anyone has any feedback they can give me that would be great I can't wait to hear anything you guys have to say.**

**Until next time,**

**Cozy**


	18. Chapter 18

**Well, here we are. The big battle! You ready for it? Cool. Not going to take much of your time, especially with the cliff hanger from the last chapter, so enjoy!**

**I don't own anything from Marvel, silly. I'm just letting the characters play with my OC. I'll let them go home when they're done. **

…**..**

"Hold on!" I heard Natasha scream as I was thrown back hard enough that I hit one of the seats in the jet. I cried out in pain from the impact. The jet was spinning around and around. I kept flying everywhere, not sure what to do so I didn't do anything. I could hear the jet beeping out warnings loudly from the front of the jet.

Steve grabbed onto a railing on the roof of the jet and hung there as the jet was moving us about. When I was about to fly across the room again reached over and held on to me tight as the jet was losing altitude.

"Don't let go," Steve called into my ear.

Suddenly the impact happened as the jet crashed into the ground and slid, Steve held on to me tight as our bodies moved towards the velocity the jet was dragging. Once the movement stopped, Steve let go to the railing, but held on to me, mostly because I was shaking from the ordeal.

"You okay?" Steve asked in a low voice, his voice full of concern.

"I'm good. Hey, maybe this is the worst part," I joked, my voice still shaking, as I looked up into Steve's concerned face.

"Just stay focused," Steve said as he let go of me, bending down to pick up his shield.

Natasha and Clint moved to the back of the jet where we were. Natasha pressed a red button on the wall and the back door opened, letting sunlight go into the room. We all ran outside to see New York City in chaos.

Rubble and abandoned cars were everywhere, people screaming as they ran around in all kinds of directions in fear, reminding me of how Loki left San Francisco.

_Loki…_ I thought angrily as I saw what I assumed was the Chitari flying around in their machines in the sky, wrecking havoc around the Big Apple. My heart stopping as I saw a thin blue light leading to what looked like the portal allowing the Chitari to go through.

We kept running around the crumbling city, I had no idea where we were going.

"We have to get back up there," Steve called from the head of the line we formed. He continued running until we were in some sort of city hall looking building, when he stopped and looked up at the sky. We all stopped and looked up where Steve was looking. My whole body tensed up with dread as I saw the sight before me.

Up in the sky I got a really good look at the portal. It was such a bizarre scene, the whole sky was still blue, but the portal was a dark circle that seemed to look like it entered space. But what filled me with dread wasn't the space painting in the sky; it was the sudden overwhelming amount of Chitari coming. The scariest being a huge flying dinosaur whale looking thing that came roaring out of the portal. It looked like it had bones for armor and sharp looking teeth. As it got closer we could see individual Chitari jumping out of the sides of the thing and landing on the building.

"Put on your earpieces," Steve commanded me, I did what he said, knowing he was the leader of the group, "Stark are you seeing this?" he said out loud.

"Oh, I see it. I'm still working on believing it," Tony's voice rang out in my ear, "Where's Banner?"

"He's on his way. I'm not sure how though," Steve said. My eyes scanned the area, the Chitari were everywhere. How could we even stop them?

"Just keep me posted," Tony said.

Steve continued to lead us to a place where we could hide behind a car so we could make up a plan.

"We've got civilians running around everywhere," Clint said, looking around angrily.

Suddenly a large group of flying Chitari whizzed over us.

"Loki," Steve said with hatred in his voice. I felt my heart reach my throat as I saw the familiar green cape blowing in the wind on one of the flying machines. Anger coursed through me as I saw him and the Chitari blasting the streets and causing explosions, killing dozens of people.

"Looks like they need help down there," Steve said as he saw the people running around in fear.

Suddenly Natasha's guns rang out and I looked behind me to see several Chitari that were running around the streets coming towards us. These things were ugly, like weird lizard robot humanoid things with weird metal masks. I pulled my energy shield around me and started throwing energy balls towards them, sending several flying away burning and screaming.

Natasha put a hand on my shoulder, I looked back at her."We got this, go with Steve."

I nodded at my friend. "Take care of yourself," I told her.

"You to," she said smiling at me softly.

"Do you think you guys can hold them off?" Steve asked Clint.

"Captain, it would be my genuine pleasure," Steve said organizing his arrows, then shooting one with deadly precision at one of the Chitari, making it fall back shooting, killing several others. _Awesome, _I thought as I witnessed the scene.

"Come on, let's go," Steve called to me pulling him with him to the edge of the bridge. Behind me I could hear Natasha's gun ringing and explosions from Clint's arrows. I looked at Steve bracing himself for something, and my face turning to into a mask of horror when I realized what he was going to do. Or rather what he was going to make _me_ do.

"Steve there is no way I'm going to jump off a- AHHHHHH" I screamed as he jumped off the edge, pulling me with him, we flew in the air and landed on an abandoned bus. Lasers from above started shooting down at us, making me scream.

"Come on, keep moving," Steve shouted as he ran down the top of the bus, I followed him, adrenaline going through my body as I saw him jump off the bus, and surprisingly I found myself copying him.

We landed on a car together, but a large explosion went off behind us, propelling us forward from the force. I screamed as we flew in the air, but Steve grabbed me and pulled me behind him, trying to take most of the impact before we fell to the ground. Some instinct inside of me made me put my shield around both of us as we hit the ground.

"Are you ok?" Steve said, checking my face, as we were on the ground.

"Not a scratch. You?" I said panting.

"Nope. Thanks to you," Steve said standing up and held out his hand, "Come on, let's go save the world."

I smiled up at him and took his hand and we both started sprinting towards the end of the street. Steve was jumping off of cars and running like he was in the gymnastics.

I, however, was not a gymnast and had to run around the cars like a normal person. I was only able to keep up thanks to the energy allowing my body to feel stronger and, luckily, able to move faster.

As we neared the end of the block where all the police were, I could see that they were painfully out of their league as they were shooting up at the Chitari. Steve jumped up one of the cars and started talking to the two closet policemen.

"You need men in those two buildings. There are people inside and they're going to be running right into the line of fire" Steve said pointing in the direction they were located, "You take them through the basements or through the subways but you have to keep them off the streets. I need a perimeter as far back as 39th." I smiled at what a great leader Steve was.

"Why the hell should I take orders from you?" one of the policemen asked.

"Don't you know who he is?" I called out.

Suddenly an explosion went off behind us and a bunch of Chitari came out. I turned to the one closest to me, bringing the energy out to my arms as I punched it in the chest so hard I felt something break, making the Chitari fly away and land on the ground motionless. I sent several energy blasts to Chitari that were on their way. I turned to see Steve block and bash Chitari with his super shield, and managed to get one of their guns and knocked on back where it lay motionless to the ground. Once the closest of the Chitari were gone, Steve and I turned to the policemen and stared at them expectantly.

"Alright, I need men in those buildings, I need people down and away from the streets and we're going to send a perimeter all the way down to 39th street," one of the police men said giving orders to his men. Steve and I shared a smile at the sudden turn of events.

"Come on," Steve said motioning me to follow him, "We gotta head back to Natasha and Hawkeye," he began sprinting back to the bridge.

"Ugh. More running," I mumbled as I pulled more energy into me so that I couldn't feel the fatigue I would have otherwise felt, and ran after Captain America.

As we were running, Chitari came towards us from left and right, but I kept them out of my way as I threw energy balls at them.

"You're better than I remember." Steve called out as we continued to run, shoving a Chitari hard with his shield as our destination was coming closer with every stride.

"Told you so," I called back teasingly as we jumped up the bus and back onto the bridge. The scene before us was definitely violent. Natasha was stabbing Chitari in the neck, while Clint shot arrow after arrow towards more Chitari coming their way. Steve ran down and bashed one of the Chitari that was coming up behind Natasha back with his shield, sending it flying. I immediately used my laser and decapitated several that were coming our way. With all four of us fighting, the bridge, it was pretty easy. At least it was easy until a swarm of them came towards us.

I braced myself for them when suddenly lightly flashed from the sky, electrocuting the Chitari who fell to the ground. Thor flew down and landed on the bridge with us. He unsteadily walked towards us, grabbing his side, but releasing it when I looked at him concerned.

"What's wrong?" I called as I ran up to my friend.

"I am fine, Sara," Thor said softly as I checked his side.

"No you're not fine! Let me…let me try something," I said as I placed my hand, ignoring how tense Thor felt, and concentrated and flowing the energy into the wound. I closed my eyes and felt my hands start to tingle, and I began to slowly feel the energy flow out of my slightly onto the wound. I felt Thor relax underneath me and I released the connection. I looked at the wound and saw it was healed.

"You are truly a Lady of Light," Thor said patting me on the head. I smiled up at him

"What's the situation upstairs?" Steve said coming up behind us.

"The power surrounding the cube is impenetrable," Thor said, his tone turning serious as he spoke to Steve.

Tony's voice rang in all of our ears, "Thor's right, you gotta deal with these guys head on."

"How do we do this," Natasha asked as she looked at the chaos around her.

"As a team" Steve said simply, his eyes scanning the situation carefully. You could practically hear the wheels turning in his head as he tried to come up with a plan.

"I have unfinished business with Loki," Thor said loudly.

"Get in line," Clint said organizing his arrows.

"Back of the line," I growled, making my hands glow with bright energy.

"Save it," Steve said, all business as he stood in front of us, "Loki's going to keep this fight on us, and that's what we need. Without him these things could run wild. We've got Stark on top, he's going to need us-"

Suddenly we heard a motor like sound behind us and we turned to see Bruce riding up in a motorcycle, if that's what you could call it. We all walked up to him hurriedly.

"So this all seems horrible," Bruce said as he got off the bike and looked around.

"I've seen worse," Natasha said as she looked at Bruce warily.

"Sorry," Bruce said honestly. I had no idea what was going on, or what Bruce had to apologize for, but was now really the time to be doing that, I wondered.

"No, we could use a little worse," she said looking at Bruce pointedly.

"Stark, we got him," Steve said aloud.

"Banner?" I heard Tony's voice ring out into my ear.

"Just like you said," Steve said with a small smile on his face.

"Good, tell him to suit up," Tony said with a hint of a smile in his voice, "I'm bringing the party to you."

Suddenly I looked up into the sky to see Iron Man fly out which made me smile, but that smile disappeared when I saw that the scary looking flying dinosaur whale thing was chasing him, and Tony was headed straight towards us.

"I-I don't see how that's a party", Natasha said softly.

"Compared to how our lives have been, I'd say this was a hootenanny" I said letting my hands glow brighter even though they were shaking violently as the monster got closer. Chitari I could handle, but this thing was _huge. _

Bruce looked at the monster and then back towards us before he started _walking_ towards the thing.

"Steve?" I squeaked, "What do we do?"

"Stand in position. Dr. Banner, now might be a really good time for you to get angry," Steve said taking a step towards him.

"That's my secret Captain. I'm always angry", and with that Bruce turned around and started to get bigger, and greener. I felt my mouth fall open as I saw the slow transformation from Bruce, my brilliant friend, to the Incredible Hulk.

Once it was done Hulk _smashed_ the dinosaur whale's face, bringing it to a complete stop with sheer force. The back of the monster's body started to fall forward towards us, but Tony sent several tiny missiles towards it, making it explode. The explosion went everywhere, I could see Steve shielding Natasha with his super shield, and Thor using his bare hand to shield his eyes, I just turned on my force-field, feeling just peachy.

The Chitari hanging around the building roared at us, Hulk roared back. Tony flew down by us and we all stood together, looking at the situation around us.

"Okay, that was pretty epic," I said as I looked around to my super friends, "We really might have a shot at this."

Suddenly I heard even louder roaring from the sky. We all looked up at the portal to see swarms of Chitari and dinosaur whale monsters coming out of space.

"Guys," Natasha said warningly.

"Seriously?!" I said in exasperation.

"Call it, Captain," Thor said as we looked to the sky.

"Alright, listen up, until we can close that portal, our main priority is containment. Hawkeye, I want you on that roof and keep an eye out for strays and patterns. Stark, you got the perimeter, anything that gets more than three blocks through, you turn it back or you turn it to ash." Steve said pointing in general directions.

"Can you give me a lift?" Clint asked Tony.

"Sure, but make sure to clench up, Legolas." Tony said as he grabbed Clint and flew away with him.

"Thor, you gotta try to slow down the portal" Steve said looking at Thor, "you got the lightening, so light those bastards up." Thor nodded and began to spin his hammer and flew into the air with great speed.

"Sara, Natasha, you guys are staying down here with me on the ground. And Hulk" Steve called out to him. Hulk grunted and looked at Steve, "Smash." Steve commanded.

The Hulk smiled and jumped high into the air landing and gripping onto the side of the building and really did smash several Chitari.

Dark clouds gathered around the sky, lighting gathering on the rod with a brilliant and steady stream of light, letting me know that there was only one person up there.

I watched as great streams of lightening shot towards the portal, destroying all the Chitari in its path. I smiled at the impressiveness of the God of Thunder.

"Sara! Stay focused," Steve called. I turned around to see another swarm of Chitari running towards us, Natasha was loading her guns and began taking aim, "And stay close to me, I don't want you to-"

But I didn't listen to Steve as I ran to two of the closest Chitari and used my super strength to punch them both hard enough that their chest crushed underneath my fist. I raised my hands and threw energy balls towards Chitari that were coming our way. I turned around to see Steve bashing Chitari with his shield; I could hear the cracks of whatever bones those things had as he hit them. I turned again to see Natasha shooting at Chitari, one tackled her to the top of the car, I was about to run to her when she stabbed it in the neck and grabbed their guns and shot one with it. Once the coast was clear once again I walked up to Steve and Natasha

"You were saying, Captain?" I said smiling up at him.

"I told you to stay close to me," Steve said in an authoritative voice, but then he let a smile come out.

"Only so you could babysit me. I did it for your own good, I would have distracted you," I rationalized.

"Chitari are coming in hot, guys," Natasha warned, reloading her guns. I turned to see she was right and pulled energy to my hands, readying myself for the attack.

"Natasha, shoot down as many as you can. Sara, do the same, but if any of them get close, bash them. I'll stay in the front and try to make sure nothing gets to you guys," Steve said raising his shield and bracing himself for the oncoming Chitari.

Natasha and I followed orders, although I didn't like leaving Steve fighting the forefront alone. We continued to fight them this way until just dozens came at us, I had to stop aiming at the ones farther away and move down and start fighting the ones that were close enough I could smell them.

"You kiss your mother with that disgusting mouth?" I said as one growled at me. I didn't even letting it answer as I punched it so hard it's jaw was ripped off, making icky blue and gooey liquid spill all over my gloved hand.

"Ewwww!" I exclaimed, flinging some of it away and wiped it on my pants, "Oh, now it's on my pants!"

"Sara, watch out!" Natasha shouted.

I turned to see a Chitari raise its spear at me, but I blasted it with a ball, making it fly back. "Thanks," I shouted over my shoulder.

"No problem," she shouted back.

I watched Natasha stab a couple in the back from my peripheral vision as I used my super strength to bash several away. It soon became clear that there might be a little too much to handle. I closed my eyes and brought out the energy that was stored in my super suit, feeling the steady flow go into my right hand, I opened my eyes and took aim, sending a strong laser beam towards most of the Chitari around us. I stopped, feeling fatigue as I stood and watched Tony and Natasha beat the rest of the Chitari around us. I started panting, feeling the headache forming in my head.

"Good one Sara," Natasha, panted after she was done.

"Are you okay do you need to sit down?" Steve said slightly out of breath as he walked up to me.

"I'm fine, just realizing this is the most I've ever used my powers," I said as I closed my eyes, trying to breathe deeply and sat down on one of the abandoned cars, "I need more juice, but Thor's lighting is covering up the sun. And the power is out in the streets."

"Here try this," Natasha said handing me a couple of the Chitari's guns. I grabbed it and cautiously felt the energy inside of it. When I didn't feel any malevolent energy I pulled it into me, feeling relief as the fatigue went away as did my headache.

"Thanks," I said smiling up at Natasha.

"No problem," Natasha said leaning against the car with me, looking up at the sky, "You know, Captain, none of this is going to mean a damn thing if we can't stop the portal."

"Our guns can't touch it," Steve said looking up towards the sky.

"Maybe it's not about guns," Natasha said her face in deep thought. Suddenly More Chitari jumped down a couple of blocks away and slowly made their way towards us.

"If you wanna get up there, you're going to need a ride," Steve said looking at her pointedly.

"I got a ride," She said looking up towards the flying Chitari, "I could use a boost though."

"Are you sure about this?" Steve said bracing his shield, I stared at Natasha in surprise but didn't say anything.

"Yeah, it going to be fun," Natasha said slightly unsure of herself.

"Don't get yourself hurt," I said as I saw her getting ready for her running start.

"You either," She said before she sprinted towards Steve, jumped onto a car, onto Steve's shield and flew into the air and grabbed onto one of the flying Chitari.

I didn't have time to see if she was ok when Chitari started shooting at us. I turned around and started shooting energy balls towards several Chitari. Steve continued to bash them away from himself, and me a couple of times. Chitari kept coming closer and closer so I had to stop blasting them and used my strength to punch them away.

"Steve, there's too many," I screamed out to him, the realization making me almost panic

"Hold on!" Steve said, bashing them faster and faster.

Suddenly several Chitari exploded around us and the Iron Man flew down and fought by our side. Steve raised his shield to Tony and the Iron Man shot a laser at it, killing several Chitari at once, before he few away.

"Wait, why didn't we do that?" I called out to Steve, bashing a couple of Chitari away.

"I'm trying to make you save your energy," Steve called back.

"I thought you said we were a team," I called back, remembering the time we met when he rescued me.

"Exactly," Steve said, suddenly he was pushed onto his back, a Chitari about to slice him, but before I could blast him, Steve grabbed the things spear and sliced him with it. He stood up panting and we both looked at each other, "Come on, I just got a call that they have several civilians trapped in a bank on Madison," and he began sprinting down the block. I sighed at the thought of more running and followed him.

When we reached our destination, Steve crouched down and walked cautiously to the front door of the bank.

"Make sure you have your energy shield around you," Steve said as we stood at the entrance.

"I've had it on this whole time, Captain; do you need me to cover you to?" I said looking inside before I looked back at him.

"No, save your energy," Steve ordered as he jumped inside the room and threw his shield at the nearest Chitari. I ran in after him, shooting several Chitari with my energy blast. I saw Steve crouched down behind a table, taking cover. But he kicked the table hard towards a couple of Chitari, sending them flying away. Steve then ran over to one and wrestled it over the railing and threw it to the second floor of the bank. I could hear people screaming inside the building and knew that we had to hurry.

"Everyone clear out, you to Sara," He called out, suddenly a Chitari grabbed onto his back and wrestled with him, I was about to run to him when two more came out and charged towards me. I bashed them away, only to see one of the Chitari throw some sort of bomb towards Steve, who shielded himself with his shield. The explosion caused Steve to be thrown out the window.

"Steve!" I screamed out, fear making my chest tight, I turned to the Chitari that threw the bomb and angrily threw an energy ball towards it. I was about to run outside when I looked over the railing and saw all the people in there.

"You're okay now! Get out of here!" I shouted, watching he people start to make their way out of the building. I ran down the stairs, ready to run outside to check on Steve.

"Is this really the best you lot could do?" A familiar voice called from behind me, making my skin crawl and body shiver at the same time.

"What are you doing here?" I snapped, turning around to see Loki in all his armored glory.

"Oh, just enjoying the view of the beginning of my reign," Loki said, his demeanor casual as he walked around with his hands clasped behind his back, "Do you _really_ think you and your pathetic friends will win?" he asked with mocking curiously.

I clenched my jaw and swallowed, "I know we will. We're doing great so far."

Loki let out a cruel laugh, "Oh, you think that, do you? Darling Sara, this isn't even my full army…There's more to come yet, this word will be full of my army and there's nothing you or any of your pathetic friends can do about it. I…am going to win," he hissed.

"We'll find a way," I said shaking my head, even though my hands were shaking, "We're going to stop you."

"I think I've heard you say something similar before," Loki mocked, walking closer to me.

"Don't you dare touch me!" I shouted, making my hands glow as I glared at him.

Loki stopped advancing towards me, a smirk playing on his face, "Still resisting I see. I hope you know that you're still mine."

"I'm not yours! It doesn't matter what you do, kidnapping me, making me forget Steve, it doesn't change anything! I'll never be yours!" I shouted.

Loki's eyes narrowed, his lip curling as he glared at me, "Pathetic man in blue…I'll take care of him, rest assured."

"You stay away from him," I growled.

"I can do whatever I want, stupid girl," Loki hissed, "Tell me, how did he look when he realized you didn't remember him? Did the little virgin cry?"

"Shut up!" I shouted, throwing an energy ball towards him, only to have him vanish, making me scream in frustration.

"I'll come for you when this is over, little bird," Loki's voice echoed across the building, making shivers run down my spine, "I hope you'll be waiting with as much anticipation as I am…"

I stood there, my hands glowing and heart racing as I remembered one really important thing.

Steve, my heart went to my stomach as I ran out of the building, hoping I wouldn't find him flat like a pancake somewhere. Oh the irony in that was too horrible to think about.

I walked out into the suddenly blinding light, my eyes adjusting to see firemen directing people out of the area. I looked around, hoping to find him, my man in blue.

Finally I saw him.

"Steve!" I shouted and ran up to him, throwing my arms around him, "Are you okay?" I said, looking all over his body. We stared at each other for a moment, and I finally realized I threw my arms around him and pulled back sheepishly. I didn't know why I acted the way I did, it was almost like my arms had a mind of their own. I stared at my hands and fiddled with my fingertips

"I'm fine." Steve said, being nice enough not to say anything about my awkwardness. "But are you ok?" he asked, grabbing my chin to look up at him.

"I'm good. I just got scared half to death though," I said, my heart still racing as I gently pulled away.

"Where were you? I was looking everywhere for you," Steve said with concern.

"I saw Loki…or rather, one of his clones." I said lightly, though I was shaking.

"What? Sara, this is exactly what I was talking about!" Steve said, grabbing my shoulder.

"Steve, it's okay! He didn't take me, I'm fine," I said, trying to calm him.

"Then what did he want?" Steve said, his brows knitting together.

"He…just wanted to gloat," I said in a low voice.

Steve pressed his lips together and shook his head, "That bastard," he grunted.

"And there's something else. Steve, more are coming, a lot more than this! We have to figure out a way to close the portal somehow!" I said, clutching his arms.

Steve watched me for a moment before he released me and looked around him, the city an utter mess, "Come on, we gotta keep moving."

And with that we ran down the block, closer to where we knew Chitari were gathering.

When we found a lot of them running around I threw an energy ball at one of them, to gain their attention. It didn't take them long for them to come running towards us.

"You take the ones on the left, I'll take the ones on the right," Steve called, bracing himself for the oncoming Chitari.

"Whatever you say, Captain," I said, sending several energy balls towards the dozens of Chitari coming our way. There were just so goddamn many of them. I pulled more energy from my super suit as they came closer; I had to stop throwing energy balls and started to just hit them with all my might, throwing them back. One after another they fell until their bodies grew in piles around me. Somewhere in the back of my mind, I realized that me and Steve were getting separated, but I couldn't do much about it since I had to concentrate on not having my head torn off.

I started to feel tired again, and to my dismay my energy shield kept going in and out. I tried pulling more energy stored up in my super suit only to realize to my dismay that there was none left.

I let my shield fall and pulled a large portion of the energy inside of me and used another strong laser beam to hit a lot of the ones around me. Suddenly I felt searing pain hit my back, the force of the impact throwing me to the ground, screaming. Hot liquid flowed down my back and to my dismay; I realized a something had torn into the mainframe of the super suit.

I lay screaming on the ground when suddenly, the pain disappeared and I knew my body healed itself. I sighed in relief, but dread filled me as I saw Chitari surrounding me, I grabbed one of the guns next to me, draining the energy from it and threw an energy ball towards one of the Chitari.

I was about to throw more when I felt something hit my neck, shooting hot pain throughout my body. My hand reached for my neck and I felt something sticking out of it. I pulled it out and looked down, seeing that it was an empty dart. I started screaming from the pain throughout my body. Panting as it was gone in an instant. I saw the Chitari closing in on me, I tried to pull energy into my hand, only to find to my horror that I couldn't feel the energy inside of me. Panic started to go through me as I saw the Chitari circling me.

"Steve!" I cried out in panic as one of the Chitari raised it spear, about to end my life. Suddenly Steve shield hit the one about to kill me on its head, sending it flying. I saw Captain America come up, grab his shield out of the air and bash the Chitari away from me until there were none left. I stood shaking on the ground, relief going through me as I saw Steve walk up to me and hold out his hand.

"You ok?" Steve said looking down at me with concern. I smiled up at him, feeling so relieved he was here with me. I reached up to take his hand when a spear went through his stomach.

"No!" I cried out as Steve screamed in agony and fell to his knees when the spear was pulled out. Behind Steve was a lone Chitari, growling as he stared at me. I screamed and grabbed one of the guns lying on the ground, took aim, and shot it in the face watching it fall back and land motionless on the ground.

I scrambled to my hands and knees and crawled to Steve before me who lay groaning.

"Steve! Oh my god, hold on," I said, my voice shaking as I put my hand on his wound, pressing hard, panic settling into me as I felt the blood flowing from my hand "Hello? Does anyone hear me?" I screamed into my earpiece. When no one answered I began screaming, "Hello? Can anyone hear me on this thing?" Tears beginning to fall down my face as I saw the pool of blood starting to surround us.

"Sara, what is wrong?" Thors voice rang into my ear.

"It's Steve," I said crying, "He's hurt really bad. I can't use my powers. I need an ambulance or something. Please, you have to hurry!" I shouted.

"I'm on my way," Thor's voice rang back seriously.

I looked at Steve, the blood gushing out of him, "Hey you have to lay down," I said as I lightly pushed him to his back.

"Are you ok?" Steve asked weakly as he looked up at me from the ground.

"Why are you asking _me_ that?!" I shouted, tears making my body shake, "You have to save your strength. Or hold on let me try to heal you." I said closing my eyes, trying to feel the energy, more panic coming into me when I still couldn't feel it.

"Sara," Steve said weakly, pulling his gloves off.

"Give me a minute", I shouted, "I just need a minute or something I know I can do this I'm not going to let you die," I started sobbing hard, closing my eyes desperately trying to feel _something_.

Suddenly I felt Steve's bloodied hand touch my face. "Hey," he said softly, "Look at me. I want to see your eyes…"

"Don't talk like that, damn it!" I said through gritted teeth, tears streaming down my face, "you can't leave, I'll be so pissed at you if you leave right now."

"You're so beautiful," Steve said, his eyes going hazy, to my horror I started to see him grow pale

"Stop! Don't talk like that! You promised we'd go watch movies together when this was over and I'm not letting you reschedule," I said shakily, one hand still pressing hard on Steve's wound, the other tightly holding onto the hand touching my face.

He laughed weakly, "I guess I always ending missing my dates," he said, closing his eyes and swallowing before he opened them again.

"Steve, please. Just save your strength, Thor's coming and we're going to get you out of here and save you, okay?" I said, my hands shaking as I looked down at him. This was too horrible to even let sink in. _What if Steve…No! He's going to live!_

"I remember the first time me and you really hung out." Steve said softly, his eyes still hazy as he looked at me, "We were in your room and you tried to dance with me. I was so bad but you didn't say anything." He laughed weakly, "It made me like you so much more," he coughed lightly, blood starting to come out of his mouth.

"I'll teach how to dance," I said as I cried, "But you have to stay here, ok? You can't leave me ok!"

"At least I got to see you one last time," Steve said softly, his breathing coming out in short breaths.

"Shut up!" I shouted as I bended down and kissed Steve on the mouth. I cried as I tasted blood on his lips and closed my eyes in concentration; praying to god to please, please give me back my powers. Give me _something._

Suddenly it all rushed back into my memory.

Everything.

The first time I heard about Captain America, my childhood fascination, my excitement when I found out he was alive, the first time we met, the first time we almost kissed, the moment when Loki took him away, everything. My heart started beating super fast, adrenaline going through my body as I closed my eyes and concentrated, with new ferocity and put my whole might into pulling my energy back from where it was hidden in my body.

And then I felt it, my energy was coming back to me and I hurriedly put it through my hand into Steve's wound. I continued to do so until the gash under my hand got smaller and smaller until it was nothing. I continued to push energy into him until I heard Steve moan. I pulled back to see Steve's face, no longer looking like he was at deaths door. We both gazed at each other for a long time.

Steve slowly sat up and stretched, "Well, that was some kiss," Steve said shyly.

"I'm so sorry," I said crying harder than ever, burying my face in my hands.

"What? It's ok I'm better, you healed me," Steve said resting his hand on my shoulder.

"I'm so sorry I couldn't stop him from making me forget Steve," I said, looking up through choked sobs, "I remember everything now. Everything. I'm sorry I let him take everything away from us. I'm so sor-"

Steve stopped me from talking by cupping my face in his hands and kissed me. He kissed me so passionately, if not a little sloppy.

Okay, it was really sloppy, but who cares?

**...**

**Whooo hooo! Sara got her memories back! But the battle isn't over! Will the Avengers defeat the God of Mischief? What are the Avengers going to do next?!**

**Hey guys, hope you liked the chapter. I split this one as well, it was just too dang long. But you know, now it adds some anticipation as you read along the chapters, right? I'm glad I'm doing this rewrite **** Anyways let me know what you guys think! I always love to hear feedback.**

**Until next time,**

**Cozy**


	19. Chapter 19

**Oh man, guys, who's ready for Star Trek 2: Into the Darkness?! *squeals and rolls around on the floor* I love Zachery Quinto so muuuuuch! I honestly can't wait! I can't wait for all the new Marvel movies, Catching Fire, Game of Thrones, Star Trek, Walking Dead, HBO Girls, The Hobbit, and I'm sure a million other things. **

**But anyways, enjoy the chapter! I'm sure all of you Captain America fans are going to love this one *wink***

**Reminder, I don't own anything from Marvel. Child, please…**

…**.**

Steve pulled back for air, gazing into my eyes, "You really remember everything?" He said his face full of wonder.

"Yes. Yes I remember now," I said smiling through my tears. Steve smiled back and continued to kiss me, his warm lips pressing against mine just felt so right. Steve's hand ran through my hair, pulling me deeper into the kiss, this one was much better.

I felt my body melt from finally being able to do this with Steve. I rested my hands on his chest and leaned into the kiss, never wanting it to stop. Steve held me closer, his hands going up and down my back.

"Steve of Stars seems alright to me," I heard Thor's voice rang out. Steve and I pulled apart, Steve looking sheepish, me turning bright red, "Do not worry, my friends! It brings me great joy to see you this way!" Thor walked over to us and held out his hands out to help us up.

"Thank you for coming Thor," I said softly as I stood, "I guess you can tell I healed him. And um…I kinda got my memories back," My face broke out into a grin. I looked up at Steve to see him wearing the same one.

"That is wonderful news my friend!" Thor's voice boomed, "We must celebrate, when the battle is over of course," Thor said clapping his hands hard on my back. He couldn't have said it sooner because a swarm of Chitari started coming towards us.

"Are you ok now to fight?" I said Steve worriedly..

Steve pulled me into another quick kiss, "I'm ready for anything now," he said smiling down at me, making my heart melt from seeing him. Really seeing him in all my memory's glory, everything mingling together to depict this beautiful picture of this amazing man. But I had to turn away from him to bend down and grab a gun off the floor and suck the energy out of it because fucking Chitari were headed our way.

I stood up between Thor and Captain America, ready to fight off the Chitari around us. As they came closer Thor used his hammer to smash them away, each hit setting off a metal ring from his hammer, Steve continued to use this shield and fist to bash his enemies away, while I used my trusty energy balls to make ones farther away explode. As they got closer I started to use my super strength to beat them back. I turned to see Steve get shot in the stomach, making me call out and run to him after knocking back a Chitari. Thor was using his hammer to block the Chitari's lasers away from us. I ran over to Steve who was laying on his hands and knees and kneeled down beside him. I looked over to see Thor use his hammer to hit a car, making it fly towards the Chitari around us, and crushed them.

"Steve are you alright?" I said as I tried checking the area I just healed.

"Yeah," he grunted, "I'm fine." He said, holding his side.

Thor walked over and held out his hand to Steve, who took it and stood up, "Are you ready for another battle?" Thor's deep voice boomed.

"Why, you getting sleepy?" Steve grunted, holding his hand to his side

"Hey, you're not fine! Let me look at that," I said as I moved his hand away, looking at the nasty gash left behind.

"You need to save your strength," Steve said softly.

"No way! I need to-" I began to say.

"I can shut the portal down," I heard Natasha's voice ring out in my ear, "Can anyone hear me? I can shut the portal down."

My eyes widened, "Way to go Natasha!" I shouted. Thank god…it was almost over.

"Do it!" Steve said immediately.

"No wait," Tony's voice rang out.

"Stark, these things are still coming," Steve said seriously.

"And it's only going to get worse. An even bigger swarm is coming," I informed them.

"Hmm, interesting. Well, I've got a nuke coming and it's going to blow in less than a minute. And I know just where to put it" Steve's cool voice called into my ear.

"Stark…" Steve said, his tone serious. He looked up, making eye contact with me and then Thor, "you know that's a one way street." At first I didn't understand what Steve meant…then it dawned on me.

We didn't hear Tony answer us. I looked up into the sky, hoping I could get a glimpse of my friend. I gasped as I saw Iron Man with a nuke on his back flying towards the portal.

"Oh my god. He can't do this. Steve, don't let him do this," I said turning to look at him.

"It has to be done," Steve said solemnly.

I stared up into the sky, horror making my eyes and mouth open wide, watching my friend get closer and closer to the portal. I gasped as I saw him disappear inside of it. I waited for something. Anything to tell me what happened to Tony Stark. Suddenly I could see the explosion from the portal. The Chitari surrounding us collapsed, lifeless onto the ground. I looked back up to the sky, half expecting the Iron Man suit to fly out. But I didn't see anything. All I could see was the light from the explosion get closer.

"Close it," I heard Steve say in a low voice.

"No!" I shouted, "Give him a minute!"

"We don't have minute." Steve said authoritatively.

I turned away from him, biting my lip and fighting the tears that wanted to come back. I stared up into the sky, watching the blue line of light disappear and portal get smaller and smaller.

Suddenly I saw him. The Iron Man suit came out of the portal just as it was about to close. I felt elation go through me.

"Son of a gun," Steve said with a smile on his face.

"Yes!" I screamed punching the air. Then I noticed something was wrong. The way Tony was coming towards the ground wasn't intentional. He was falling.

"He's not slowing down," Thor said spinning his hammer, getting ready to fly.

Just as Tony was passing the roofs of the buildings, Hulk came out of nowhere and grabbed Tony out of the sky, landing on the side of a building and jumped to the ground. Well, more like fell on his back. Hulk threw Tony off of him as we started to run towards him. I saw Tony on his stomach, Thor turning him onto his back when he got there and ripped off his Iron Man mask. Steve reached down and listened to Tony's breathing

"Move," I told everyone, kneeling down next to Steve, "I know CPR. Kinda. How do I get this suit off of him?" I said as I looked up at Steve and Thor. Suddenly Hulk roared at Tony, making me and him jump.

"What the hell?!" Tony gasped, I smiled in relief at seeing Tony's face full of life, "What just happened? Please tell me nobody kissed me. Although it would have been ok if Sara did," Tony said smiling weakly up at us.

I felt Steve relax next to me, and I leaned onto his shoulder, "We won," Steve said in tired liberation.

Tony sighed in utter relief, "Alright, great! Good job guys, let's not go to work tomorrow. Let's take a day off. You ever tried a Shwarma? There's a Shwarma joint not too far from here. I don't know what it is but I want to try it."

"I'm in," I said, letting out a tired laugh.

"We are not finished yet," Thor said solemnly. We all glanced at each other, knowing what we had to do.

"Can we get a Shwarma after?" Tony said.

…

As we made our way to Stark Tower I heard a policemen call into our ear, "Can we get one of you guys over here to help us move some rocks blocking some civilians in a building down on 60th?"

We all looked at each other.

"I'll do it," I volunteered, "I really want to give Loki a good punch in the face, but I don't mind helping them out."

Thor, Steve, Tony, and, unsettlingly, the Hulk looked at me.

"Are you sure?" Steve asked softly, his hand reached for mine, holding it gently.

"Yeah, they need me," I said smiling, "I got super strength and lasers and stuff."

"Be careful," Steve said caressing my cheek/

I blushed at the display of affection in front of Tony and Thor, who both suddenly found an interest in Thor's hammer, while Hulk looked up to the sky.

"I will," I said looking back to him.

They all began to walk away towards the tower. I didn't know why, but I had this gut feeling nagging me.

"Wait," I called to Steve, "I still have something to tell you when this is over," I reminded as I looked up at him.

"Whatever you have to say, it won't matter," Steve said leaning his head down towards me for another kiss.

"Can I get that in writing," I mumbled softly as his lips pressed against mine again and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

…

"Thank you for your help…What's your name? Laser girl or something?" one of the policemen said.

"You can just call me…Sara," I said lamely, "I don't really have a super hero name."

"You should call yourself a hero." The man said smiling down at me, "Or Atomica."

"Hmm," I said thoughtfully, "I like that. Thanks." I smiled up at the policeman, saluted and started to walk back to Stark tower.

As I walked I just couldn't believe that I remembered everything. I couldn't believe I forgot everything even more. As I walked I thought about what I had to tell Steve. I was so ashamed of myself with what happened. The guilt was making my stomach turn into knots as I neared the tower.

_Can Steve really forgive me for what I did?_ I thought as I walked up the steps to the front door, _What if he really does hate me…After all we've been through. It won't be enough to get over this. _The thought filled me with fear. I didn't want to go through with this. But I knew I had to. I knew I loved Steve, and the only way we could truly be happy together is if I was honest with him.

I walked through the door and towards the elevator. As I pressed the button, I thought that the only thing I had to look forward to was having Loki out of my life for good.

…..

As the elevator opened, I walked into Tony's apartment to a violent scene.

"You bastard!" Steve yelled out as he punched Loki in the jaw. Loki's head flew back from the impact, but he looked back and smirked, seemingly unfazed. The Hulk held Steve back from Loki, although he growled menacingly at him. The room was tense as everyone glared at Loki, yet he looked completely at ease.

"Like I said earlier, how about that drink, Stark?" Loki said leaning back against the stairs.

I felt myself shiver from hearing his voice. Fear gripped my chest and I knew that I wanted more than anything to run away from him. But I stayed where I was.

"Brother, why did you have to do that?" Thor said, he voice pleading to his younger brother.

"Do what?" I called out. Everyone turned to me. Thor looked at me sadly, but everyone else looked at me with guarded eyes. Then I looked at Steve, still held back in Hulk's arms who stared at me with _hate._

"Is it true?" he shouted trying to get out of Hulk's arms, "Did you really do those things with Loki?"

I felt my heartbeat quicken at Steve's words. "Do what?" I squeaked, not wanting to believe this was happening.

"Oh don't deny it, my little bird," Loki's voice rang out, "it isn't becoming of you."

"How…" I said, the words escaping me as I stared at everyone in horror, the blood draining from my face.

"My brother showed us….visions," Thor said sadly as he stared at the ground.

I felt myself beginning to hyperventilate, wishing I was anywhere but here.

"I…I…-" I babbled.

"So it's true," Steve said in a low voice, "You lied to me this whole time. _Let me go, Hulk,"_ Steve said. Hulk did as he was asked, although he did it roughly. Steve paid no mind as he walked towards me, "You lied to me." he accused as he walked up to me.

"No you don't understand-" I began to say with my voice breaking, tears coming to my eyes.

"Oh don't I? I've been honest with you, Sara. I did everything I could for us and all you did was lie to me _this whole time," _He seethed.

"It's not like that, you have to believe me," I sobbed, trying to reach for him but he pulled himself away.

"You couldn't even give me the respect of telling me," he said shaking his head, the sadness in his eyes hurting me a thousand times more than the anger did.

I tried reaching for Steve but he pushed my hands away from him and started walking away from me, I walked after him, "Steve wait! Please! I can explain-"

"_Don't_ follow me" Steve said turning to me, his voice full of anger, "and _don't talk to me"._ And with that he left, while I stood there crying while he left.

"I'm not sure what the fuss is all about. If rumor has it, good ol' Steve is a virgin. You should be happy you were with someone as skilled as me," Loki's voice rang out from behind me.

"Alright that's enough of you," I heard Tony call out from behind me.

"Did you happen to dream of me, little bird," Loki mocked, making everything begin to click in my head.

"I hate you!" I screamed as I turned to Loki and began to walk vigorously towards him, tears streaming, "I hate you. How could you-" I began to feel the energy flow to my hand and I took aim.

"No! Sara!" I heard Thor shout as he tackled me and made me miss Loki by inches.

"Let me go, Thor!" I said wiggling from Thor's strong grasp, unable to concentrate as he held me.

"Now, now, little bird, no need to fuss. Well, this has been fun. I hope you all enjoyed yourselves," Loki said sneering at us.

"You won't be smirking like that where you're going," Clint said menacingly, his bow flicking in his hands.

"Oh, Barton," Loki purred, "I'm not going anywhere. At least not anywhere you think. As for you," Loki said turning to me, who was still struggling in Thor's arms, "I will come back for you little bird, now that no one wants you."

And with that Loki vanished.

"No!" I screamed, ripping myself from Thor's grasp.

"Where did he go?" Natasha asked, looking around, her gun held at the ready.

"He has used sorcery again," Thor's voice boomed as he gripped his hammer tighter.

"Search the area," Tony said taking action.

We searched for hours, but the God of Mischief was nowhere to be found.

…

I sat in my room in S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters, a few days after we saved the world, crying my eyes out. I had no idea what to do with my situation. I was stuck here while my family was at home with on the clock security, separated for both of our own good. I just wanted to go home.

I didn't want to stay in the room where all I could think about is how I and Steve almost kissed in here. I didn't want to think about how we actually kissed. I didn't want to think about any of it. It didn't matter now that he hated me. All because of Loki.

I cried harder into my pillow, wishing I could just disappear.

I heard a knock on my door.

"Go away." I moaned in between bouts of sobbing.

"Sara," Thor's gentle, if not loud voice came through the door, "Do not stay in your room. Come. Fresh air will do you good, my friend."

"No!" I said, "I don't want to go anywhere."

"Sara," Thor began.

"Please Thor," I called, "I don't want to. I just want to be left alone."

"…As you wish."

…

I don't know how long I stayed in my room. Long enough that there were simply no more tears inside of me to cry out. I held my pillow close to my chest whispering, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Steve." I curled into a ball and wished once again that I could just disappear.

Sometime later I heard another knock on my door.

"Go away," I called out in a hollow voice.

Another knock sounded at the door.

"I don't want to go outside, Thor." I called out again.

The knocking became persistent enough that I stood up and stomped to the door, ready to yell at Thor for being too pushy.

"Thor, I told you earlier," I began to say as I opened the door, only to stop when I saw it was Steve on the other of the door. My heart stopped as I looked at him. We both stood there tensely.

"Can I come in?" Steve asked in a low voice.

"Yeah, sure," I breathed, moving aside to let Steve through, and closed the door behind us. I turned to see Steve with his back to me as he stared at the wall. I noticed he was wearing a white v-neck with jeans.

It was quiet for another considerably long amount of time and I couldn't take it anymore, "Steve, I'm so sorry. Please you have to-"

"Do you have feelings for Loki?" he demanded, spinning around to face me, his blue eyes burning with anger.

I gaped at him, "What?" I said my face turning into one of shock.

"Answer me. Do you love him?" Steve said, his arms crossing as he waited for an answer.

"No," I answered honestly, "I hate him…I'm even scared of him…but I don't love him."

"So you don't have feelings for him," he stated, his brows furrowing ever so slightly as he needed the confirmation.

"Besides the ones I just mentioned, no. I could never feel that way about him," I said as convincingly as I could. If he needed me to say it a thousand times I would. I would do anything for him to forgive me and I could just see him smiling face.

"Why didn't you say anything when you were being interrogated," Steve asked, his eyes boring into me.

"I...I was ashamed. How could you expect me to willingly talk about it?" I said sadly.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he demanded, his voice turning into one of anger again

"How could I?" I said, as more tears started to come out again, "I was so ashamed. When I found out what we were…I felt so much guiltier about the whole thing. Even when I hardly knew you I didn't want to lose you…and I tried to tell you…I tried to tell you so many times but…the timing was just never…there."

"You should have told me," he said, his voice still holding some anger.

"I know. I wanted to. I really did, I swear," I pleaded as I cried.

"Is that what you were going to tell me?" Steve asked as he anger at me, his face turning from anger to blank as he watched me cry.

"Yes," I said simply, more tears coming out.

"You wanted to be honest with me," Steve stated, his voice coming out soft.

"Yes," I choked out.

"And you still want to watch movies with me," Steve confirmed softly again as he walked up to me.

"Yes," I said crying harder.

"And you love me," Steve whispered.

"Yes!" I cried out, "Wait. That's not fair, you made me say that," I started to say but Steve what little space we had in between us and cupped my face again and kissed me deeply, passionately…hungrily.

He pushed me against the wall, one hand grabbing my lower back, bringing my body closer to his, while his other one held the back of my head, pulling me closer to the kiss.

"Do you love me?" Steve breathed as he pulled away slightly from the kiss, his amazing blue eyes staring into my tear filled brown ones.

"Yes, only you," I swore.

Steve kissed me again, pressing his whole body against mine, causing my heartbeat to quicken because of how his hard body felt so good against mine.

"Don't ever let anyone else touch you again," Steve said into my mouth, his hands slowly massaging the back of my head

"I won't," I promised, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"I love you to," Steve breathed, pulling back slightly so he could look into my eyes again, "I'm never letting you near him again. I'm never losing you again." Steve grabbed my waist and lifted me up; my instincts making me wrap my legs around Steve's waist, filling me with excitement with how close our bodies were

"Steve," I moaned as we collapsed onto my bed, with Steve on top, enveloping me with his warmth.

Was this a dream?

_God, please don't let this be a dream…let this be real, please…_

We continued to kiss passionately our tongues waving around each other. It was a little sloppy.

Okay, I'll admit it, it was really sloppy.

I pulled back slightly, "You have to go slowly…like this," I breathed, taking the lead in the kiss, slowly rolling my tongue in his mouth, pulling back to kiss him before I did it again.

Steve sighed deep in his throat. He pulled back slightly, "Like this?" he asked as he copied my movements. I let out a soft moan as my answer. Steve continued like I showed him…he was a fast learner.

I curled my fingers around Steve's soft hair and wrapped my legs around him, wanting to be as close to him as possible. Suddenly I felt Steve's hand grope one of my breasts outside my shirt. I moaned as I felt his warm hand touching me like I always wanted. I began to moan louder as I felt Steve begin to grind against me, more excitement going through me as I felt him begin to get hard. And his package did not disappoint in length.

"Steve… more," I breathed as he pulled away to allow as to breathe.

"Are you sure?" Steve said his eyes showing doubt.

I bit my lip, thinking about this question. A bubble of fear welled in me…what if I hurt him? What if I accidently drained him and I couldn't stop myself? But…I…I didn't hurt Loki…and I wanted to be with Steve…more than anything in the entire world I just wanted to be his completely. This was so different from when I was with Loki…this was…love. There was no shame and there was no fear…just love.

How could I deny myself this feeling? Deny him?

"Yes. Only with you," I relented softly, looking up at Steve, blushing as I realized how true the words were.

"I-I don't really know what I'm doing," Steve confessed, his face going red.

"It's ok. I'll teach you what I want," I whispered as I leaned up and bit Steve's bottom lip, "for now just do what's natural to you."

Steve pushed me against the bed and continued to kiss me, his hand slowly going up my shirt, to touch my braless breast, I moaned as his whole hand groped me, my excitement growing as he started to twist and pinch my nipples lightly. Anything he did felt amazing.

I reached over to his waist and pulled on his shirt. Steve pulled away and took off his shirt in front of me. I raised my hand and touched the chest and abs I've been dreaming of since I was a little girl.

I leaned up and kissed his abs. I could hear Steve hiss in pleasure to what I was doing, pulling my head back and continued to kiss me. I wrapped my arms around Steve's back, letting my hands trace the smooth muscle under them. I suddenly felt Steve pulling on my shirt, I leaned up and let him take it off of me. I leaned towards him, ready to continue to our make out session, but he pulled back and stared at me.

"W-what?" I said about to cover myself, but Steve gently grabbed my wrist and pulled them back and continued to stare at me.

"You're beautiful," He whispered.

"I-I…Thank you. You don't have to stare though, it makes me feel a little embarrassed," I said shyly as Steve leaned down.

"You have nothing to be embarrassed about," Steve assured in a low voice and lightly licked one of my nipples. I gasped at the feeling of Steve's hot tongue against my skin. I began to moan as he lightly sucked my nipple.

"More," I moaned as Steve continued to suck on my nipple. I grabbed the hand he was caressing my face with and put it on my neglected breast.

Steve got the hint and started to play with my other nipple. I moaned louder at how good he already was. I grabbed the back of Steve's neck and pulled his face towards mine, kissing him again and moaning at how good it felt when our bare chests were pressed against each other.

Suddenly, Steve grabbed my waist and pulled over him so that I was on top. I looked down at him and bit my lip and continued to kiss him again. Steve's hands were touching me all over my back going lower and lower until he firmly grasped my ass. I pulled back, my face going red for some reason.

"Sorry. I've just always wanted to do that," Steve said in a low voice, removing his hands and holding it up in defense.

"No," I said blushing, "it felt good. Keep going."

I leaned back down and continued to kiss Steve, grinding myself into him as he continued to grasp and squeeze my ass. I felt something inside of me go out of control. It was like I was becoming overcome with lust.

"Steve," I moaned, pulling away from him, "I want you in my mouth…"

"W-What?" Steve said, his face going red.

"Please," I moaned as I reached down to suck and lick one of his nipples.

"Mmm…O-Okay," I heard Steve moan hesitantly.

I reached down with my hands and started to unbuckle his belt slowly, glancing up at Steve whose chest was already heaving as he looked down at me, red faced and beautiful. Once that was done I slowly unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, his erection pulling against the red boxer briefs he was wearing.

I grinned at the tight fitting cloth, reaching forward to stroke him through the cloth. Then I heard something that made me hotter than I already was: I heard Steve let out a soft moan.

I reached for the hem of his briefs, while looking towards Steve's face, which was full of anticipation, and pulled them down, unveiling Steve's beautiful member. I gasped and bit my lips when I saw it. It was thick, generous in length with a perfect mushroom head and a slight curve upwards. I licked my lips, wondering how good it would feel to have it inside me. I slowly reached my hand over and wrapped my hand around the base, earning another moan. I figured that Steve had never done this and I wanted to do a good job for him, so I decided to start off slow.

I slowly leaned down and brought my tongue to the base of Steve's dick and brought it back up all the way to the head. I felt Steve twitch as my tongue touched his dick for the first time. I continued to tease him this way, licking from base to tip, stopping to give his shaft wet sloppy kisses. I looked up to see Steve with his eyes closed, his brows scrunching together, and his mouth slightly opened. I couldn't help but think he looked so…erotic.

I teased him for a little more like this, and then stopped and looked up at Steve until he made eye contact with me. Once he did, I leaned down again, keeping eye contact, and slowly circled my tongue around Steve's head. Steve let out a hiss that ended in a moan as my focus turned to the most sensitive part of his shaft.

I continued to circle my tongue around his head, dipping the tip of my tongue into his small hole. I continued to make eye contact with him as I slowly let Steve's head enter my mouth. Steve let out a loud moan that sent a throb throughout my body.

The throb reached down all the way until it reached in between my legs and I immediately began to let more of him enter my mouth. I started rocking back at forth slowly. Steve awarded me with more of his stuttering moans.

"Oh my…goodness…Sara," Steve moaned out, his hands clutching the sheets.

"Yes?" I said, pulling back but started tugging on his shaft in a fast pace, Steve's lips made an 'o' shape as his brows scrunched in agony.

"S-so…good," He gasped.

"Do you want me to keep going?" I said breathily, watching as Steve nodded fervently.

I let a smile come to my face as I continued my slow pace of letting him in and out of my mouth, swirling and massaging my tongue underneath him.

"Oh my, Sara, ah, so, mmnn, good," He gasped, his muscles bulged as he was obviously trying to hold back from doing whatever he was thinking.

I felt myself getting wet in between my legs, as I started moaning, never being so turned on from just sucking a guy's dick. I looked up to see Steve looking at me, moaning as I sucked his dick. He looked like he was in ecstasy, pink faced and adorable.

I began rocking my head back and forth faster, massaging harder my tongue against him. I suddenly felt Steve's hands grip the back of my head, his moaning becoming louder.

"S-Sara," Steve moaned, "Slow down…have to…or I'll…I'll…"

But I didn't want to slow down. I wanted to keep pleasing Steve so I went at a faster pace. Steve moaning became louder. I wanted him to come in my mouth. I wanted to taste him.

Steve's hands tangled into my hair, incoherent pleads escaping his lips as his muscles clenched. I knew he was close so I started using my hand on the part of his shaft that didn't fit so I could please all of him. Steve's moans became constant and with a cry he emptied himself into my mouth. I swallowed it, tugging gently onto his shaft to make sure I got every drop, making his suddenly limp body twitch as he let out a whimper.

Steve slowly sat up, cupping my face in his hands, "I'm sorry, I, I know I shouldn't have done that, but I couldn't help it. It was so good, I-"

I covered his mouth with my hand, "Hey, it's okay," I grinned, "I wanted to do that…I liked it…you tasted so good," I said leaning up to give him a quick kiss.

"R-Really?" he asked shyly.

I nodded, "Yeah…did you like it?" I asked teasingly.

Steve swallowed and nodded, "Yeah…a lot. But now…now we have to wait," he said embarrassedly.

I let out a giggle, "That's okay, I don't mind." I moved to lie down on the bed but Steve held onto me.

"No," he said as he pulled me into a soft kiss, "I-I want to do that to you", He a shy uncertainty came into his eyes.

"Are you sure?" I said as I looked into his blue eyes.

"Yes, absolutely," He said as he lifted me and laid me down on the bed so he was on top again.

Steve kissed me softly and slowly kissed me down my neck, making my way in between my breast, down my stomach, on my navel, until his head was in between my legs. Slowly he pulled my pants and panties off of me. He stared down at my naked form for a while, but I was passed being embarrassed anymore.

I knew I was his.

He stared up at me, "How do you want me to do this?" he said softly, his face unsure. I was quiet, unsure how I wanted it either. Then I thought of a scene I read in a book once.

"Start off slow, and then I'll show you like this," I said as I grabbed his hand and licked and sucked his fingers.

Steve nodded and slowly looked down at me. He gazed quietly and used his fingers to spread my folds and continued to stare.

I began to get embarrassed again, "Steve, don't just stare at me."

Steve didn't keep me waiting as he moved his tongue all the way up my pussy. I moaned from the feeling of his hot mouth against me. He slowly let his mouth explore me, causing shivers to go down my spine.

"Mmm. Steve, more, like this," I moaned out as I moved my tongue up one of his fingers then moved it in circles around his finger tip. Steve copied my movements and moved his tongue in a circular motion…only he was missing my clit. I tried moving my hips to help him, but he wasn't getting the hint.

"Steve, wait, you have to go higher. You have to lick my clit," I breathed.

Steve did as I said, moving it around until his tongue brushed past my clit, making me twitch. He went back to my clit and moved his tongue over slowly, making me let out a low moan. He gave me broad strokes, waving my clit with his hot tongue. Finally, he used the circular motions around my clit, causing me to moan louder, gripping his hair and slightly grinding my hips to him. Steve's hands held my waist, keeping me in place as he worked.

"Ah. Steve, yes like that," I moaned out. Steve continued to eat me out, until he pulled up for air, and looked at me, then back to my pussy and slowly inserted a finger into me, causing me to moan louder, arching my back as his fingers went into me. Steve started fingering me and watched me as I moved my hips to him, throwing my head back and moaning loudly at what he was doing to me.

"Steve, keep licking me. Please, I want more," I moaned out. I looked down to see Steve's eyes going hazy with lust as he leaned down and continued to move his tongue around my clit again, making me moan louder and louder, my body shaking with how good it felt.

"Steve, please, suck on my clit," I said in a high pitched voice, rocking my hips to him. Steve immediately began doing as I asked, making me almost shout from how good everything was, "faster" I moaned loudly, "I'm about to come". Steve continued to move his fingers and mouth faster, bringing me closer and closer to the edge. I began feel my breath and moaning coming out short, my voice getting high pitched. I felt something erupt in me as my mind when blank and hot pleasure going throughout my whole body, making me shout out Steve's name.

I lay there shivering from what just happened, panting, and slowly coming down my high as I looked up at Steve, who was on his knees, staring at my naked form his member standing at attention again.

"I want you," Steve said in a low voice, "I want you to feel me, so that you never have to remember the way he felt."

He completely took off his pants and briefs, kneeling before me naked. I stared at him, his beautiful naked form. Steve laid down on top of me, his waist in between my legs, I felt myself shiver from feeling his hot member press against me.

"Are you ready?" he whispered.

"Yes," I whispered back.

Steve kissed me, moving his tongue slowly into my mouth and I began to feel Steve's dick pressing against my hole. I let out a gasp, my nails digging into his back, shaking as he slowly entered me, stretching me as he went in. It hurt, almost like I was a virgin again as he moved completely inside me. Steve let out a low moan that sounded almost like a growl, making me shiver

We stayed like that for a moment, reveling in the connection we were having. Finally he looked up, "Are you ok?" he asked softly.

My mind was reeling, Steve was inside of me. I was having _sex. With Steve Rogers. _

I nodded feverishly, "Yeah…are you okay? Am I hurting you?" I asked, a bit of my fear from earlier coming out.

Steve smiled and kissed my forehead, "No, of course not. I love you," he said as he kissed me deeply before he pulled back, "Ready?" he asked.

"Yes," I nodded, "Please, keep going."

Steve started to go in and out of me slowly, getting the hang of it. I wrapped my legs around him, moving my hips, wanting him to go faster. Steve complied with my movements and began rocking his hips into mine at a faster pace, making me moan louder and louder. Everything felt so right, his warm skin against mine, everything. I wrapped my arms around him holding on for dear life as Steve began thrusting himself into me harder, going deep into my core.

I began moaning louder and louder as Steve kept thrusting into me, pushing me closer and closer to the edge again. I could hear Steve moaning along with me as he continued to thrust himself inside of me.

"Don't stop!" I found myself half screaming, "More, more," I chanted as Steve continued to work his way into me.

I began to feel myself tighten. I began to lose control as instinct took over as I was getting closer to the edge. I gripped Steve's hair, my moaning and breath coming out short and high pitched. I leaned over, biting and sucking his neck, feeling Steve's throat vibrate from his moans under my lips, making my eyes flutter. I began to feel myself erupt, my mind going blank as the waves of pleasure rocked my whole being. Steve moved inside of me, letting me finish before I heard him moan loudly as he pulled out, letting hot liquid pool onto my stomach.

Steve collapsed next to me. I looked at him, lying limp next to me. For a brief moment of panic I sat up and grabbed his face, "Are you okay? Did I hurt you?" I asked fearfully.

"Not at all," he grinned, "I'm fine," he whispered, moving in to kiss me. I sighed, pulling away to lie limp on the bed as well. After a moment, I grabbed the t-shirt off of the floor and just wiped my stomach, not caring if it would stain. Steve pulled me close to him, our sweaty, hot naked bodies cuddling together.

"I love you," I heard Steve say in between breaths, his arm wrapped around my shoulder, his other hand going up and down my arm that was laid across his chest.

"I love you, to," I said back and rested my head on the chest of Captain America, my hero. Then I thought it over again. He was Steve Rogers, the love of my life.

I smiled, feeling like I was finally right where I belonged.

…

**Yes! Finally after all this time Steve and Sara are together! The Avengers won! But Loki has escaped! What's his next move? What are the Avengers going to do next?!**

**Hi guys, so like I said this chapter is super long! I really enjoyed writing this one though. I hope you guys like reading it! Again, sorry for the whole mix up of reposting my story. I hope this helps make everyone forgive me! Anyways, I hope you guys like how the story is going! If anyone has any advice please feel free to let me know. I always enjoy it. Please review! I really do live off of them and when I don't get a lot I sometimes get discouraged **** but I love my readers anyways! I hope you guys like the next chapter!**

**Until next time,**

**Cozy**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hope all of the Captain America fans enjoyed that last chapter, hmmm? :D I know I did. *swoons* Anyways, here's the next chapter! I hope you all enjoy it. **

**I do not own anything from Marvel, darlings. I merely allow the characters to play with my OC, is all. **

…

I woke up slowly, feeling myself encircled in warmth. My whole body felt so relaxed, almost like it was floating. I stretched lightly, feeling the warmth on my back. I cuddled close to it, feeling warm skin pressing against mine.

_Warm skin?_ I thought sleepily. Then the night before came back to me. I felt myself blushing as an uncontrollable smile broke out into my face.

_Steve and I…._ I had to bite my lips to keep myself from squealing. _Oh my god. This is too good to be true._

I slowly turned around to see Steve asleep on his side behind me. His face was so relaxed, his blond hair messy and his mouth slightly open. He looked like a little kid. I smiled at his sleeping face. I looked down and saw his chest and abs, my blush returning when I thought of how it felt when his chest was against mine.

A curious part of me lifted the blanket up a little and looked lower onto his package. I had to bite my lip hard to keep myself from giggling like a schoolgirl from seeing that he had morning wood. I considered waking him up to a blow job, but my waist was a little sore from the ordeal the night before, in case he wanted to do more. So I just cuddled into his chest and kissed his neck lightly. I felt Steve's neck vibrate against my lips as he groaned from me waking up, but I smiled when he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer to him.

"Good morning," I whispered, looking up at Steve's sleepy face.

He slowly smiled, "Good morning," he whispered back as he kissed my forehead, "I haven't slept like that in…way too long."

We lay together, enjoying the feeling of being close, "I can't believe what happened yesterday," I said aloud.

"Me either. When I was walking to your room…I didn't know things were going to turn out that way. If I did, I would have ran," Steve said with a chuckle.

"Not that I'm not overwhelmingly happy with how things turned out, but I thought you were going to hate me forever," I said, pulling away so that I could look at Steve's face clearly, "What happened?"

Steve was quiet for a while, staring up at the ceiling but softly rubbing my shoulder, "I was so angry for the first couple of days, I didn't want to talk to anybody. I just stayed in my room and broke everything. I left my room to walk around. Dr. Banner, Stark, and Thor tried to talk to me about you individually, but I kinda just walked away. Eventually they ambushed me and forced me to listen to them. Thor started telling me he knew all along, which got me madder, but then he also told me how you wanted to tell me and your feelings for me. He told me how heartbroken you were and how you hadn't left your room since we got back. Then everyone started telling me how it was normal for you to keep it a secret. I didn't listen to them and we all got into a fist fight, except for Dr. Banner, about whether or not I should just go talk to you myself. It wasn't until Thor asked if I cared about you that I stopped. When I realized I still did, I knew I had to talk to you myself and find out what happened. Thor kind of pushed me all the way to your room and waited until I knocked on the door… and here we are," Steve said giving my forehead a kiss.

"Oh god," I said staring at Steve wide eyed, "You don't think he heard us, do you?"

"No, he left after I started knocking," Steve said laughing.

"I'm glad they did that for me," I said, feeling touched, "I thought everyone would think of me differently."

"Well the way Thor put it, it's not as if you did everything willingly. Although, from what Loki showed us," Steve's jaw tightened and his face turned dark, "it was hard to think otherwise."

Steve and I were quiet for a moment, "How did that happen?" his voice soft, yet they still held a hint of anger and hurt in it.

"What did you see," I said softly, my heart skipping a beat, and the guilt making me feel uncomfortable.

"He was….doing things to you. But you never went all the way, right?" Steve said, his voice low.

"No," I answered looking into Steve's eyes.

"What happened?" Steve asked again, this time his voice pleading.

I was quiet for a while, thinking about what actually did happen between Loki and me. I pulled away from Steve and sat up and leaned against the wall, wrapping the sheets around me, Steve sat up as well and waited.

"It's hard to explain. One day all I was… was a tool…and then he just…took complete control over me. I…I hadn't been…close with anyone in so long. Those times with you, that was the closest I let myself get with anyone…and he…he took advantage of that. He knew how scared I was and he used it against me…I hated him for doing that. I hated him for teaching me it was okay to touch. But I still resisted…because of you…so he took you away from me. He made me so…so vulnerable. I'll never forgive him for doing that to me…everything was worse when I got back. When I realized what he did…that just made everything worse. He took over my body and then he took over my mind…who does that?" my eyes welled in tears. I felt Steve wipe them away as I sniffled, "I never, ever meant to hurt you," I whispered, "Ever. Even when I didn't have memories of you, something in me did remember…and I fell in love with you all over again…I love you, Steve…can you ever forgive me?"

Steve stared at me quietly, his face thoughtful as he stared, "Do you remember what I said?"

I wasn't sure what he was talking about so I said the first thing that came to mind, "You mean about how you can't dance?"

Steve chuckled and wrapped one of his arms around my shoulder, bringing me closer, and used his other hand to wipe the tears off of my face, "I said that anything that happened wouldn't matter. I was angry at first, really angry, but the thought of losing you again is worse. I understand what you're saying. I understand that you love me. I love you too. I'm never going to let you get hurt again. I'm never going to let you near him again," Steve said cupping my face in his hands, "You don't have to be afraid anymore. None of it was your fault, none of it," Steve said as he softly kissed me.

I started bawling my eyes out. I looked up to see Steve scared and confused, "Was it something I said?" he asked worriedly.

"It's almost unfair how much you can make me love you more every time I see you," I sniffled, wiping my eyes, my sobs dying out, "Thank you."

"There's nothing to thank," Steve said kissing me softly, I wrapped my arms around his neck and continued to kiss him, happiness filling up inside of me.

"Oh, Steve," I whispered when I felt his warm hands pull my body closer to his.

"I love you," He said, his voice husky as he pulled me underneath him. He continued to kiss me as his naked body pressed against mine, the excitement building up inside of me again.

"I love you to," I moaned back as I felt Steve's hand grab my breast again. I could feel Steve's hot member pressing against my thigh as Steve gently spread my legs, causing me to feel the soreness again, "Wait," I said pulling back from the kiss.

"What's wrong," Steve asked looking at me worriedly.

I stroked his face soothingly, "Nothing, I'm just a little sore down there. I think I just want to shower," I said softly.

Steve's face turned into one of disappointment, making me reconsider, "Maybe when I'm done we'll pick up where we left off," I said giving his jaw a kiss. Steve slowly and reluctantly got off of me. I grabbed one of the blankets and wrapped myself with it and walked to the bathroom. I turned back to give Steve a smile before I closed the door.

I walked over to the mirror to see my smiling face inside of it. I was just so happy. I pushed my hair back from my face, realizing I looked like a mess and walked over to the shower and turned it on. I let the blanket fall from my frame when I heard a knock on the door.

"Yes?" I called out, wondering if Steve had to use the bathroom.

"Can I come in," Steve asked from the other side.

"Um. Okay," I said as I walked into the shower and closed the drapes. When I was inside I heard the door open slowly.

"Do you mind if I use the bathroom?" Steve asked shyly. I felt a little disappointed that he didn't ask to shower with me.

"Sure, no problem," I said as I was about to pour some shampoo into my hand. I stopped midway though as curiosity came to me. I moved to the edge of the shower and pulled the curtains quietly to peak at Steve. He had his back to me, and he was fully naked. I felt a blush come onto my face as I saw his perfect ass. I bit my lip as I saw him lean over and flush the toilet. Hot water touched my legs, making me yelp and jump into the corner of the shower away from the drapes.

"Are you okay? Sorry, I wasn't thinking," Steve's concerned voice called out as he came closer to the shower, pulling the drapes to check up on me. I blushed and covered my body.

"I-I'm fine." I stammered, as Steve was standing before me. We stared at each other for a long time, the water creating steam around us.

"Can I….come in?" Steve asked shyly.

I stared wide eyed at him and slowly nodded, "Sure, yeah, no problem, mmhmm."

As Steve slowly stepped into the shower, I turned away from him and poured shampoo into my hair and began lathering my head and washed it off. I turned to see Steve gazing at me, "Um. Do you want to wash your hair?" I asked softly, Steve nodded, and worked around me, wetting his hair and adding shampoo. I laughed, causing Steve to look at me, his hair full of shampoo, "It's just…crazy that we're showering together," I said smiling up at him, "It makes me so happy."

"I'm happy to." Steve said, giving me a dashing smile and rinsed off the shampoo. He pulled me close, leaning down and gave me a gentle kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pressing my chest against his. I felt Steve's hand touching my bare wet back slowly resting on my hips, bringing me closer to his waist, where I felt something hot poking me on my stomach. Steve pulled back from the kiss and began kissing my neck and jaw line.

"Are you still sore?" Steve asked softly, his lips hot against my skin.

"A little." I gasped as Steve's warm hands found their way to my ass where the rested when Steve pulled back and pouted at me.

Steve was _pouting_ and it looked irresistibly cute.

"I see," he said dejectedly, his face still pouting adorably.

"Wait," I said as I lowered myself onto my knees. "I can still do this," I offered, looking up at him.

"Are you sure?" Steve asked, looking down at me shyly.

"Of course," I said as I began to let Steve slowly enter my mouth, hearing him hiss in pleasure. I began rocking my head back and forth, letting as much of Steve inside of my mouth so that I wouldn't choke. I moaned as I realized that I really enjoyed the taste of him in my mouth. When I started moving my tongue as he entered my mouth/ Steve started moaning softly, immediately turning me on.

I started going faster, listening to Steve's moans grow louder as I continued to suck on him. I brought my hand up and wrapped it around the part of his dick that didn't fit into my mouth and started jacking him off. I looked up to Steve holding on hand on the wall while the other hand was on the shower rail, his face a mask of pleasure as the moans escaped his lips. He just couldn't look sexier.

"Stop," he moaned softly, as he pulled me away gently and held out his hand to help me up.

"What's wrong?" I asked, "Its ok, I don't mind if you come in my mouth," I said looking up at his gorgeous wet face as I let him pull me up.

"I can't wait anymore. Please…can we do it," he pleaded, pulling me closer, "I'll be gentle if you're still sore." He began kissing my neck holding me tightly against him.

"But Steve," I gasped as I felt him sucking on my neck, then releasing me as he leaned down and began sucking on my nipples, making me moan, "I'm sore."

"Please," he whispered, looking up at me giving me a puppy dog look.

_God damn it._

I couldn't hold back anymore as I began kissing him passionately. Steve pressed me against the shower wall, the water raining down warmly on us as he continued to kiss me, his hands gliding over my skin until his fingers went in between my legs. I touched Steve's chiseled chest, my breathing already becoming ragged as I felt excite grow in me as I felt his fingers slowly go into my folds. Steve's hands slowly trailed up until he touched my throbbing clit, but he really didn't know how to touch it.

"Ow," I winced, pulling away from our kiss, as he didn't touch me gently enough.

"Sorry," he said embarrassedly.

"It's okay," I whispered, "Just be more gentle."

I leaned into the kiss, moaning as Steve entered my wet hole and slowly fingered me. We continued kissing, out tongues waving around each other. My hips started moving against his hand, wanting more and more of him. I wrapped my arms around him, pressing my chest closer to his.

"More," I moaned as he slipped in another finger, going at a faster pace. As Steve continued to push his fingers in and out of me faster, getting me more and more excited, I realized that I needed him.

"Steve," I moaned out, "Do it now," I whispered.

"Are you ready," he asked in a low seductive voice, his eyes hazy with lust.

"Yes," I moaned out. Steve grabbed my waist and lifted me. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he pressed me against the wall. His muscular chest pressing tight against me to help him hold me in place. One of Steve's hands held me in place by grabbing my ass and holding my weight with ease. I could feel Steve's hot member pressing against my folds as I shook, ignoring the slight sting from my soreness.

Steve wiped some of my wet hair clinging to my face and said, "You're so beautiful. I love you," he said softly his blue eyes hypnotizing mine.

I felt myself blush. "I love you to," I said as I leaned towards him and kissed him gently on his mouth. I brought my tongue out to lick his lips, which he quickly opened. I felt Steve's tongue come out to greet mine as we continued. Suddenly I felt Steve's member pressing against my entrance, causing me to let out a high pitched moan as he slowly pushed himself inside of me. I held on to Steve tightly as he completely went in.

"Are you okay?" Steve asked softly, his hand caressing my face.

"Yes," I whispered, "Keep going."

Steve slowly went in and out of me, letting my body adjust to him again. When I felt the soreness slowly go away I began moving against Steve, silently letting him know that I was ready for more. Steve began going in and out of me at a faster pace, making me let out louder moans as he pushed himself deeper into me. I grabbed onto Steve's wet hair and shoulders, grinding myself into him, wanting more and more of what he was giving me. Steve's eyes went all over my body, staring at me with lust filled eyes. I started moaning louder as Steve began thrusting in and out of me harder, pushing himself deeply into me, touching the core of my womanhood.

"Steve," I moaned out, "Don't stop."

"I won't," Steve moaned back, "I don't want to."

He began going faster, pushing me farther and farther to the edge where I desperately wanted to fall into. My moaning and breathing turned short and high, signaling to Steve that he couldn't stop. I listened to Steve's low moans as I felt the familiar tightness going throughout my body, letting my instincts take control as my mind went blank. I cried out as I felt the same earth shattering pleasure consume my whole being again. Steve quickly let me down and stroked himself hard until his dick came on my stomach again, which was quickly washed away by the shower.

I leaned into Steve, who held me tightly, my legs shaking from the ordeal. We stood panting in the steaming air, our hearts beating fast together. I wrapped my arms around Steve's waist, feeling lightheaded from what happened.

"I love you," I whispered, resting my head on his muscled chest.

"I love you to," Steve said pulling me into another kiss.

…

"So what do we do now?" I asked as we finished getting dressed.

"We can get something to eat," Steve said pulling me into a hug, "Then maybe go train and whatever else you want."

"You know, you still have to watch movies with me," I said smiling up at him.

"I don't know how we'll watch it," Steve said looking down at me.

"Don't worry, I have ways," I said giggling up at him.

"Let's go get something to eat then," Steve said pulling me towards the door.

"Steve wait," I said holding back.

"What?" he said looking back at me with concern.

"So…nobody thinks less of me?" I asked looking at Steve worriedly.

"We all understand, Sara," Steve said wrapping his arms around me.

"Thank god," I said pushing my hair back, "Alright let's go eat then," I said smiling up at Steve.

…

As Steve and I made our way into the cafeteria I was happy to see Thor, Tony and Bruce still enjoying a late breakfast. As we walked over to the table Thor was the first one to see us.

"My friends," he boomed, "It brings me great happiness to see you to together again," he bounded up to us and clasped his hands on our shoulders.

"Thank you," I said, I looked over at Tony and Bruce, "All of you. Thank you for everything," I smiled, feeling so happy at that moment to be around my friends.

"Well what are you waiting for? Sit down," Tony said good naturedly to us. I sat down but Steve walked off to get some food for me and him. I looked and smiled at my friends.

"So you made up," Bruce said softly.

"Yeah," I beamed, "It's so crazy with everything that's happened. Sometimes I wonder if it's all real."

"Ay, it is real, my friend", Thor said patting me on the shoulder hard enough to let me know that this was indeed real. "And you should be happy."

"I'm not happy about everything being real," I said softly looking at the table.

"Don't worry," Tony's reassuring voice rang out, making me look up at his earnest face, "Soon this will be all over. We just have to capture Loki and we can put this mess behind us. We'll all go on vacation, my treat of course," Tony said smiling.

"Have you found any clues as to where he could be?" I asked softly, hoping it wasn't anywhere near us.

"We haven't found anything. The guy really is concealing himself pretty good," Bruce said softly.

"Don't worry though, he can't hide forever. And when he's gone we can say goodbye to him and hello to my private island," Tony said smiling at me, obviously trying to make me feel better.

"Do not worry, Sara," Thor said smiling down at me although his eyes looked grim at the subject of Loki.

I nodded at Thor and turned to smiled at Tony, about to thank him when Steve set down a plate of pancakes and eggs in front of me. I looked over to see him with his identical plate as he sat down next to me.

"Hey," he said, leaning over to kiss my cheek before he dug into his plate.

"Ah, here's lover boy," Tony teased, "Bet you're happy we forced you to make up now, eh?"

I turned to see Steve's face turning a light shade of pink as he said, "Yeah, yeah, enough Stark."

"Say, what are those marks on your neck, Steve?" Tony asked mildly. I spit up my milk to see that I'd left hickey marks all over him. Why hadn't I noticed that?! Were there any on me?!

Steve smiled widely, placing a hand on his neck, "Oh, these? They're uh…fighting bruises."

I didn't dare look up from my plate to see the other guys' reaction. Where was Natasha when I needed a girl to back me up?!

"Hmmm, fighting bruises, huh. Wonder who you fought," Tony said, the grin in his voice easy hear.

"Can someone pass me the syrup?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"Sure thing, you know, now that you're both here, it reminds me that yesterday I was walking by Sara's room to see if you guys had made up," Tony said innocently as he lifted a glass of orange juice to his lips.

I was about to put a fork full of pancake in my mouth when I stopped midway, set the fork down and looked up at Tony, "Did you?" I said just as innocently.

"Yeah, but it was quiet so I didn't think you were there, so I left," Tony said, a small smile playing on his lips.

"Oh. Yeah. I wasn't there," I said quickly, bringing pancake to my mouth. I glanced at Steve quickly to see that he was smiling widely, making me feel exasperated that he was being obvious.

"Really?" Tony said the same innocent smile that played on his face, making me think he wasn't so innocent, "You know that's funny because I could have sworn I heard something now that I think about it. It sounded rather odd," I felt a blush come onto my face, "Are you sure you weren't there?" His smile turned into a mischievous one.

"I-I might have been. Um. I was watching a movie. B-by myself." I stammered, my face getting redder as I saw the knowing smiles Bruce and Thor were giving me. I turned over to Steve for help, only to find that he was shrugging his shoulder, a huge smile on his face.

"Oh really, you were watching a porno then? I didn't know you were into that," Tony said teasingly, causing everyone to laugh at the table.

"What is a porno?"Thor asked although he was still laughing along with everyone, making me bury my face in my hands

"A dirty movie that Sara enjoys watching apparently," Tony teased again.

"N-no! I wasn't watching one! I-I was…was…I gotta go, see you later Steve," I said getting off the table, leaving the laughing men to talk dirty amongst themselves.

As I left I heard Tony tell Steve, "Congrats, so she finally made a man out of you,"

"Stark, you didn't have to tease her that much," I heard Steve defend me as I walked out the dining hall feeling incredibly embarrassed.

…

_It's not like I can help it that I'm loud_, I thought to myself as I made my way to the training barracks to relieve some stress. I walked in to see Clint and Natasha practicing hand to hand combat together. I walked towards the area they were fighting in, feeling awed at the skilled way they fought against each other. It was really hard to see who would win since whatever move the other person made was quickly blocked by the other. It was almost mesmerizing how well they fought.

Suddenly, Clint must have found an opening because he punched Natasha hard enough that she lost balance. Cling took the extra opening and pushed her hard enough that she fell to the ground and laid his foot on her neck.

"Dead," Clint said with an odd hint of humor in his voice.

"Yeah, yeah, don't think your all that," Natasha said with the same humor in her voice.

"That was awesome," I said wanting to make my presence known. Natasha and Clint turned to me. Clint removed his foot from Natasha and helped her up. Suddenly the fact that I didn't know what they thought of me after they found out about Loki crossed my mind, making me very uncomfortable as I saw their masked faces. Then again, they both rarely showed their emotions.

Suddenly Natasha walked forward, a kind expression coming across her face, "How are you?" she asked softly, walking up to me.

"I'm better now. Steve and I made up," I said cautiously, watching her expression carefully as I talked. Her expression didn't change much, if anything she looked more relaxed.

"As you guys should have," Natasha said giving me a soft smile. I smiled back, both of us silently letting the other know that nothing changed.

"Ms. Perez," Clint said walking over, "I noticed your fighting in New York. You did well," he said giving me a small smile of approval.

I raised my eyebrows and smiled back, "Wow thanks. That means a lot from you. I mean if you guys have any tips-"

"Actually we do," Clint interrupted crossing his arms.

"Your form is a little sloppy and if it wasn't for your shield, super strength, and healing powers you might have gotten yourself killed," Natasha said, her face turning serious, "In fact it almost did."

"Oh," I said awkwardly, "Well I guess I could use some work."

"Good. Let's get started," Natasha said leading me to the center of the ring.

"But I-"

"Let's get started," Clint repeated, pushing me towards the center of the ring towards Black Widow.

…

"It's all about strategy," Natasha said, "You have the super strength, now you need the skills to affectively fight someone," she stood across from me. Her arms were raised into fists, her legs spread into a strong stance, her body was totally ready for a fight.

"Um. I'm not sure about this," I said as I stood across from her, reluctantly mimicking the same stance.

"It's all about practice. We'll start off slow." Natasha assured as she slowly inched her way towards me. "We'll start with blocking. I'm going to hit you with my right arm and aim at your left cheek. Use your left forearm to block me and try to hit me with your right," Natasha said as moved like a cat around me.

"What if I'm not fast enough," I said nervously, remembering how hard it looks like when she hits something.

"You're going to have to be or else I'll hit you. No shields. You need to learn how to fight correctly without them," Natasha said as she continued to move around me.

"Okay," I said nervously.

"Alright, I'm going to tell you when I'm about to hit you okay?" she said. I nodded at her, tensing my body up waiting for her move.

"Ready? Now!"

Natasha's right arm came down hard, but I barely made it in time to block her, the impact stinging my arm. I quickly brought out my right fist and tried hitting Natasha in the stomach but she grabbed my fist with her hand and blocked me easily.

"You're not trying. Don't worry about hurting me. Pretend I'm an enemy." she said as she released my fist and moved a few steps back, springing on the balls of her feet.

"Again!" she shouted going for the same moves only this time I tried hitting her harder, causing her to actually have to move stealthily out of the way.

"Better," I heard Clint call as he stood to the side watching, "Still a little sloppy though."

"Again," Natasha said, bringing my attention back to her walking towards me ready to hit me again.

We practiced for over two hours until I was exhausted. I dramatically lay down on the floor, trying to breathe from another round of blocking different maneuvers from Natasha, and missing most of them. I could already feel the bruises forming around my body.

"You did good," Natasha said encouragingly as she looked down at me without having so much as broke a sweat throughout the ordeal.

"You hit me most the time," I said tiredly.

"You blocked me some the time, which isn't easy either. You'll get better." Natasha said as she held out her hand to help me up. I grabbed it thankfully and stood up. "We're done for the day. But you can stay here and work on your powers if you want."

"Yeah, that's what I originally came to do anyways," I said. Natasha nodded and walked off with Clint, who nodded at me approvingly before he left.

I stood there harnessing and releasing energy within me, slowly trying to build up my stamina with how much energy I can hold within myself. I decided to take a break, feeling the headache coming back and decided to stretch. I lifted my arms up and reached for the ceiling, feeling my muscles stretch under my skin. I released myself and bent down and touched my toes, allowing my body to rest somewhat. I closed my eyes and breathed deeply, trying to meditate.

I suddenly felt somebody press themselves against my ass, I immediately stood up straight trying to turn around, but that someone held me from behind.

"Hey!" I shouted.

"It's me," I heard Steve's voice in my ear, feeling him give me a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh." I said, feeling a little bit angry about what happened this morning, "I'm trying to train here."

"I thought we were going to train together," Steve said holding me tighter, his face nuzzling the back of my head.

"Well, maybe we would have if Tony wasn't making fun of me," I said stiffly, trying to get out of his arms.

"It's not my fault he heard us," Steve said apologetically as he kissed the top of my head, "I told him not to tease you anymore."

"Yeah, yeah," I said as I pulled away from Steve when he tried to move me so he could kiss me on the lips.

"Hey, don't be mad," Steve said turning me around and caressed my cheek and made me look up at his gorgeous face, "I'm sorry. I'm just so happy we had sex," Steve smiled apologetically.

"I don't want everyone to know, though," I said as I pouted looking up at him.

"But I just feel like screaming it to the world," Steve said laughing as he rubbed his thumb across my pouting lips.

"Please don't," I said in an annoyed voice.

"I love Sara Perez and I got to have sex with her," Steve shouted out to the empty room.

"Steve, what the heck! What if someone heard us," I said blushing, although now I was starting to laugh.

"Then let them hear. I just wanted to see you smile," Steve said as he rested his forehead against mine.

"Fine," I sighed, "But at least don't talk about it when I'm there."

"I'll try to reframe Stark, although how can anyone blame him when you blushing face is so cute," Steve said kissing my nose.

"Whatever," I said although I was smiling up at Steve.

"I missed you," Steve said as he pulled me closer to him.

"I missed you to," I said softly as I rested my head on his chest.

"Even though you were mad at me?" Steve asked, resting his warm lips on my hair.

"I'll always miss you. Even when I'm mad," I said wrapping my arms around his waist.

Steve pulled my face towards his and leaned down and kissed me softly, gradually bringing more passion into the kiss, and began caressing my back, bringing more heat between us.

"The room is empty," Steve breathed pulling away from the his blue eyes hypnotizing mine, "We should take advantage of the privacy."

"What? No. Let's just go to my room or something," I said even though I wasn't pushing Steve away when he kissed my neck and his hand snaked up my waist and rested on my breast, massaging it.

"I don't want to wait. Just a little," Steve said as he pulled my waist close to his, so that I could feel the hot bulge in his pants.

"But, Steve," I started to say, then stopped when I saw Steve's puppy dog face again.

"Please," he begged softly, his face looking so irresistible; _maybe it won't be too bad if we don't go all the way_.

"Mmm. Okay…" I said hesitantly.

Steve's face broke out into a smile as he lifted me up and pulled me into another passionate kiss as I wrapped my legs around his waist again, "But not all the way okay?" I mumbled as I pulled away from the kiss slightly.

"I can't make any promises when I can smell your sweat and it makes me want to take you right here in the middle of the floor," he said, making me blush and babble incoherently from his irresistible words.

Steve moved us over to a pile of gymnastic mats and sat me down it, leaving me at the perfect level with his waist. Steve pulled me closer to him and continued to kiss me passionately, grinding himself into me, making me let out soft moans from the way he was already getting me excited. I felt Steve's hand glide under my shirt making his way to my breast again. I gasped when he moved my bra aside and gently played with my nipples, pinching and twisting them softly. I felt my hips start to grind along with him as I wrapped my arms around his neck, bringing him closer to me.

"Steve," I moaned as he started to kiss my neck again. I felt his warm hand begin to go down my sweatpants.

"Shh," Steve said, "Not so loud."

I bit back moans as I felt his fingers enter my folds, two going into my hole with ease, since I was thoroughly wet by now, and his palm grinding against my clit. I let out soft moans, which wasn't easy since I wanted to moan louder. I tangled my fingers into his hair as I kissed him, trying so hard not to moan loudly.

I pulled away from the kiss, "Let's go to my room. Now. Right now." I said as I looked up into his eyes, already hazy with lust.

"My room is closer. Or the locker room is even closer," He said, his voice low and full of seduction.

"I thought you broke everything in your room," I said confused.

"I got a new bed….for us," he was pulling me closer as he spoke, "But I don't think I can wait. Let's go to the locker room. No one will see us. I'll lock the door behind us," he said seductively as he pulled me into a kiss, biting my bottom lip gently.

"But Steve," I whined out, and then stopped when Steve gave me another adorably pleading look.

"Please," he whispered his eyes smoldering as he pulled me into another kiss.

"…Okay," I said defeated, "But real quick okay?"

Steve broke out into another grin as he lifted me up, making me laugh, and hurriedly took me into the men's locker room. When we were inside he put me down gently, turned behind us and locked the door. When he was done he turned around to me again and kissed me pulling me closer, I grinded my waist to his, not wanting to wait any longer.

Steve didn't keep me waiting as he pulled off my shirt, then pulled off his, revealing his perfect body as he leaned towards me again. I moved my hands to my back and unhooked my bra myself so that I could press my bare chest against his. Steve pulled away to take off my pants and panties off quickly, then immediately slid off his pants as well. I immediately got on my knees, letting him into my mouth and started working it with my tongue, listening to Steve let out soft moans.

I didn't suck it for long before Steve pulled me away and brought my face up to his again and kissed me gently. I pressed myself against him, wanting him to start.

"Sara," Steve said as he pulled away from the kiss, "Can I…can we…do it doggy style?" Steve asked shyly.

"But…I mean… I'm kind of embarrassed about my butt," I said shyly.

"You don't have anything to be embarrassed about with me. Your beautiful," he said pulling me close to him and kissed me gently, "Please," he begged again, leaving no room in my aching heart to resist him.

"Okay," I whispered.

Steve kissed me again as he turned me around and bent me over one of the benches by the lockers. I rested my hands on it, waiting for Steve to enter himself. I felt Steve grab my hips and I felt his hot member nudging against my wet folds, I felt myself shaking with anticipation, wondering how good it was going to feel with him inside of me from behind.

"Are you ready?" Steve asked in a low voice.

"Yes," I moaned out, "Hurry."

Steve didn't keep me waiting as he pushed himself in me in one fluid motion, my pussy already used to Steve's size. I let out a loud moan as he entered me deeply.

"More," I moaned out.

Steve began thrusting himself into me, letting out deep moans as he went deep inside of me again. I started letting out loud, high pitched moans, excitement going through me as I felt this slightly different pleasure going through me as Steve fucked me from behind. The feeling felt so much more primal as Steve held my hips firm and pounded himself into me.

"Ah, you feel so good, Sara," Steve let out in a gruff moan as he continued to thrust himself into me. I felt him press against my back, kissing my shoulders as he fucked me, "Your body is so…so soft…and juicy…especially your ass, I love it," he said in a low voice.

"Steve," I gasped out, feeling incredibly turned on from what he was saying. Steve leaned back and went at a faster pace, driving me insane.

"Don't stop," I let out in moans, grinding my hips to meet his thrust so that he could go deeper. Steve didn't stop. He continued to go deeper and faster into me, making me feel so filled with him I almost cried in pleasure. As I felt the familiar tightness start to reach me, I turned my head slightly to Steve, "I'm going to come," I moaned out to him as I started playing with myself.

Steve grabbed my shoulder and pulled me up, bringing me closer to him, still rocking himself into me from behind, "Yeah?" he asked, his voice deep and gruff with lust, as he caressed my cheek and pulled me into a quick kiss

"Yes," I half shouted.

Steve grabbed my breast and continued to pump himself into me, going at a faster pace, knowing that I was close to my climax. I felt my body tense up again, my mind losing conscious thought, leaving room only for instinct as my body craved to feel the earth shattering feeling that I knew only Steve could give me. Suddenly I felt myself starting to erupt again, and I was consumed with overwhelming pleasure that made me cry out. Not having to wait long after my climax, Steve let out a loud moan as he pulled out of me and sprayed hot liquid on my ass. I leaned against the lockers, panting from the exertion.

Steve turned my face to his and kissed me gently, "You're amazing," he said softly.

"Not too bad yourself, Captain America," I smiled up at him; my head still light from sex.

Steve laughed, walked up to a locker, unlocked and pulled out a towel. He walked over to me and wiped the mess he made on my ass gently. I smiled at his thoughtfulness.

"Thank you," I said smiling up at him.

"No problem," He said smiling down at me, "Now, weren't we supposed to watch a movie together?"

…

**You know, I'm kind of worried this chapter is a filler chapter. Does this feel like a filler chapter for you guys? Let me know, because I'm going crazy thinking about it.**

**Anyways, I hope you guys at least liked it! I still had fun writing it **** Thank you so much for reading and getting this far, it makes me happy :D **

**Until next time,**

**Cozy**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey guys! So this chapter is kind of shorter than usual but it's still awesome! If only you believe! I mean, it's still juicy enough for all you Captain America fans. Anyways, enjoy you lovely little kittens!**

**I do not, I will not (Well, actually, we never know what's going to happen in the future) own anything from Marvel. I'm just letting their characters play with my OC. **

…**..**

After Steve and I were done getting dressed we walked out of the locker room, laughing about some joke Steve said. We held hands as we walked together. When we walked into the training barracks I saw Thor and Tony smiling at me impishly. I immediately went red when I realized they saw us walking out of the locker room together.

"It's not what it looks like," I said even though I was blushing horribly and I was sure I had bed hair. I glanced over to see Steve smiling broadly at our friends, his hair messy as well, once again not even trying to hide what we did.

"Oh I'm sure," Tony mocked, "At lease now I know how thin the walls are in case I want to bring Pepper over."

"N-no it's not. We were just. I was just-" I sputtered out feeling so embarrassed as Thor and Tony started laughing.

"Do not worry Sara, it is only natural for you and Steve of Stars to do as you did. I am proud of Steve for being a man, from what it sounded like in there," Thor said giving Steve a wink.

"Yeah, good going fella, really didn't know you had it in you," Tony said giving Steve a high five. Steve smiled at the words Thor and Tony said, although after he saw the look I gave him, he stared guiltily at me.

"We weren't doing anything," Steve said, although you could tell he was lying with the smile that was on his face, "We were just….stretching".

Thor and Tony started roaring with laughter, which was starting to annoy me. I sent them a glowering glare which only made them laugh harder when they saw me.

"You do not have to lie," Thor said, literally wiping a tear from his eye.

"Yeah, just tell us the details later, lover boy," Tony said with laughter in his voice.

"He's not telling you anything," I growled, "Come on, Steve," I pulled him with me out of the barracks.

"Sara, we only jest! Do not be angry, my friend," Thor called after me.

"No hard feelings!" I heard Tony's voice call out as we left the large room.

I was walking fast; relieving some of my anger and trying to walk away from my embarrassment.

"Are you mad?" Steve asked softly, keeping up with me with ease.

"No," I replied tartly.

"You sound mad," Steve said his voice still soft as he was looking at me guiltily.

I stopped my feverish walk and spun around to face him, "From now on we _only_ do it in my room or your room," I said with finality.

"What! Come on, we'll be more careful," Steve said pleadingly, following me as I kept going down the empty hallway leading to my room.

"No!" I said angrily, "I don't want people to hear us."

Suddenly Steve stopped me by hugging me from behind, nestling his face in my hair, "People will hear us from your room or mine anyways," His low voice came out, I felt his arms wrap around me tighter, "I'm sorry maybe we won't do it somewhere so obvious again." Steve said apologetically.

"No," I said, although this time it wasn't so harsh because was kissing my neck and shoulders.

"I'm sorry. Don't be angry. I'll make sure we're not caught again," Steve said gently.

"Fine, I'm not angry. But seriously, we're only doing it in our rooms, okay?" I said turning around to look at Steve's face, which didn't really help with my resolve, being that he looked to cute.

"Really?" his asked face turning into one of hurt, completely melting my resolve as well as my heart.

"Well…just not in the locker room again," I said defeated.

Steve's face broke out into a big dashing grin and lifted me up, "Ok, let's go watch a movie," he said taking us to my room, ignoring me when I shouted and laughed for him to put me down.

…

Steve and I lay together on my bed, watching movies in the dark that slowly went through the ages.

"What's this one about," Steve asked as I turned on Grease. I set my laptop on a chair at the end of my bed so that we could lie down comfortably to watch. Steve laid down next me, his arm casually around my waist as I pressed play.

"A musical about a bad boy and a good girl who fall in love and all the drama that goes on in high school," I said as I snuggled into him. The cartoon part of the introduction of the movie started playing when a thought came to mind, "What was high school like for you?"

Steve was quiet for a few moments, the music playing in the background. He looked as if he was deciding on what he wanted to tell me, "I went to high school during the Great Depression… I was studying fine arts," Steve began, his eyes going far away as if he was walking around back in his time, "To be honest I wanted to be a comic book writer and illustrator. It wasn't exactly the cool job that everyone wanted. I wasn't really popular, to be honest. Just a few friends, like my best friend Bucky, but that's about it. Girls didn't really want to hang around a guy they could step on. I remember I wanted to be successful though, for my mom, so I worked hard in school and graduated… But then, my mom died soon after from pneumonia," Steve was quiet for a moment, collecting his thoughts so I didn't interrupt, "I took it pretty hard, seeing as I didn't have my dad either. But I got back on my feet, then the war started and…you know the rest," Steve finished resting his lips on my forehead, holding me tighter.

I was quiet for a moment, letting Steve hold me. I gently pulled away from him to see his face slightly sad, "What was she like? Your mom, I mean," I said as I caressed his cheek.

"She was gentle, supportive, and constantly worried about me getting a girlfriend," Steve chuckled, the faraway look in his eyes. I wondered if he was thinking about his mom nagging about all the girls while she was making him pancakes. The thought made me smile, "I loved her a lot," he said, the slightly saddened look coming back to his face.

I snuggled closer to Steve, trying to comfort him, "What was her name?" I asked softly.

"Sarah," Steve said quietly.

I jumped up, "You're kidding me," I said as I looked at the smile forming on Steve's face.

"It's true, although her name has an H unlike you," he said, softly pushing strands of my hair out of my face.

"Doesn't that make you feel…weird?" I said suddenly feeling self conscious.

"I didn't call my mom Sarah, I called her mom. So it's not weird." Steve said laughing, pulling me into a kiss.

"If you say so," I said moving my lips against the soft kiss Steve was giving me. I cuddled into him. We turned to watch the movie a little.

"I'm sorry about everything that's happened to you. I wish it didn't," I felt my eyebrows knitting together, realizing that there was always something that made Steve feel so much more human to me instead of my hero. But it made me love him that much more.

"You don't have to be sorry. I'm not. Everything that's happened has made me the man I am today. Besides if none of that happened I wouldn't be here with you right now," Steve said pulling my face to face his so he could look into my eyes, "I'm happier than I've been in so long. So don't be sorry. Be happy that we're here," Steve gave me a gentle kiss, "Can you please smile instead of looking at me like you're about to cry again."

I laughed, fighting the tears that wanted to come out and gave Steve a kiss, "Okay, fine. You're just amazing. I love you more every day," I kissed Steve softly.

"Thank you," I breathed as I continued to kiss him.

"For what," he breathed back, pulling me closer into slowly bringing more passion into the kiss.

"For making this one of the best days of my life," I said as Steve pulled me on top of him to continue our make out session. Steve's hands rubbed my back until I felt him go under my shirt and tugged on it, trying to take it off, "Steve! No!" I said pushing his hands down.

"What?" Steve said looking at me confused.

"Again? I thought we were just going to kiss." I pouted, looking down at his face.

"You don't want to?" Steve asked, his face turning into one of hurt, already making my determination melt.

"Well…it's not that," I said as Steve sat up, with me still on top, and pulled me closer, his eyes smoldering as he tried to kiss me again, "We've already done it twice today," I said as I tried to pull away, although his strong hands held me in place.

"Can we do it one more time?" Steve asked, giving me another pleading look and giving me sweet kisses.

"Again?" I said, trying to look away from Steve's face, but Steve pulled my chin to make me look at him.

"Yes. Please," he pleaded softly as he used his other hand to softly massage my lower back.

"But…but…okay fine," I said, an idea coming into my head, "But I get to be in charge," I said as I pushed him down against the bed.

Steve looked up at me, his face looking unsure as he looked at me, "What do you mean?" he asked shyly.

"It means," I said trying to sound seductive, "That I get to be on top."

Steve's face went red, making me already like where the situation was going, as he said, "What? Really," he said sounding a little nervous.

"Yes, _really,_" I said as I leaned down, biting Steve's lip, "And you have do everything I say."

"Everything?" Steve asked softly as I slowly unbuttoned his shirt.

"_Everything,_" I said mischievously as I opened his shirt roughly, making Steve look up at me a little nervous, but mostly turned on, considering how I felt his bulge growing under me.

"You're not allowed to touch me with your hands while I do things to you," I ordered as I pulled Steve's hands off of my hips, "And you have to answer every question I ask you," I said as I slowly took off my shirt, then my bra. I watched with delight as I saw Steve stare up at me, his mouth slightly open as if he wanted to eat me up. I scooted back and began to unbuckle his pants.

"Did you know that you are the sexiest guy I know?" I said as I leaned down and licked one of his nipples, and used my hand to slowly rub the hard bulge in Steve's boxer briefs.

"No," Steve breathed, I glanced over to check on his hands, which were balled into fist from refraining himself not to touch me.

"Well, you are," I chuckled and leaned up to kiss Steve and began grinding myself against him, "Do you want to touch me," I teased as I looked down at Steve's face, which was slightly flushed and his mouth slightly open as he panted softly from me grinding against him.

"Yes," he murmured, softly moving his hips to grind up against me, making me moan.

"You still don't get to", I said as I pushed Steve's hair back, reaching my hand down to move Steve's briefs out of the way to let out his throbbing shaft. Steve gritted his teeth and closed his eyes as I slowly moved my hand up and down his dick. I watched his every reaction with delight. Everything he did was sexy, every gasp, every wince, every pleading look he gave me.

"Do you want me to suck your dick?" I asked smiling up at him as I leaned down towards it, keeping eye contact with him.

Steve's face grew more flushed as he nodded.

"Say yes," I commanded, shivering at the power I had.

"Yes," he said shyly.

"Tell me," I commanded as I softly blew on his hot throbbing dick, causing him to twitch slightly.

"W-what?" he asked nervously.

"Tell me you want me to suck your dick," I said in a low voice, blowing cool air onto his throbbing member again.

"I want you to…suck my dick," Steve said shyly, not used to talking dirty, but it just sounded too sexy coming from him.

I didn't keep him waiting as I slowly let him into my mouth, licking the tip of his head in my mouth and dipping my tongue into the little hole, enjoying his taste. I listened to Steve moan from what I was doing to him, making me even more excited. I pulled back to look up at his tortured face as he still refrained himself from touching me.

"Do you like what I'm doing to you," I teased as I licked his head again, making him let out another soft moan.

"Yes," he moaned out as he gazed hungrily at me.

"Do you want me to keep going?" I teased again, enjoying the tortured pleading looks Steve was giving me.

"Yes," He said softly.

"Beg me," I commanded again, enjoying the situation more and more.

"Please….I want you to keep going," Steve said in a pleading voice.

"You want me to do what?" I teased again, wanting to hear the dirty words come out of his mouth.

"I want you to keep….sucking my dick," Steve said shyly.

I smiled up at him as I let him in my mouth again, letting more of him in and rocked my head back and forth. I listened to Steve's moans as I decided to do something special for him for doing what I was saying.

I let more of him in me than I usually do. I relaxed my throat and let his dick touch go in slightly, moaning as I did it. I heard Steve moan loudly as he pushed his hips up, trying to put more of himself in my throat, causing me to whimper from trying not to choke. I pulled back and continued to rock my head back and forth, pausing to let his dick enter my throat slowly, making Steve moan louder and louder.

"Sara, you have to slow down or I'm going to come," Steve whimpered as I continued to rock my head back and forth.

"Do you want me to fuck you?" I said pulling away from his dick, wiping my mouth, smiling at the Steve's lust filled gaze.

"Yes," He said, his voice low and seductive, "I want you to fuck me."

I bit my lip, feeling incredibly turned on that I didn't have to ask him to say that. I slowly got off the bed and pulled my pants and panties down and got on top of Steve. He looked up at me as if I was the sexiest thing in the world.

"Are you ready?" I whispered as I pulled his dick to my wet entrance.

"Yes," he said in a low voice.

I slowly let him enter me, feeling his dick go deep inside of me, making me moan loudly. I rested on top of Steve, this position feeling so good compared to all the ones Steve and I tried. I felt Steve's hands rest on my hips again, and felt him grind under me, wanting me to move.

"You're still not allowed to touch me," I whispered as I moved his hands back.

Steve looked up at me pleadingly, but I didn't let him do what he wanted this time as I held his wrists down and started moving my hips up and down, letting him go in and out of me. Our moans came out together as we enjoyed the feeling of me riding on top of Steve.

I sat up straighter, grinding my hips into him as I felt Steve completely filling me. I moaned louder as I moved my hips faster and slower, enjoying the variations I was giving myself. I looked down at Steve, his eyes glazed over with lust as he looked up at me, moaning loudly as he watched me ride him. I began to feel the familiar tightness go into me as I continued to grind myself against Steve, feeling more pleasure whenever I felt Steve push up against me, giving me extra pressure against my sensitive clit. I moved faster on top of him, feeling my hips move on their own as I felt the familiar eruption wanting to overflow onto me as I continued to ride Steve's dick. Suddenly the wave of pleasure came over me, making me moan loudly as I rocked myself against Steve faster until it was over. I sat there shivering, my body extra sensitive to what I just did.

"That was faster than usual," Steve said as he stared up at me.

"Sorry. Did you come?" I said looking down at him.

"No," he said as he sat up and pulled me closer to him, wrapping my legs around his waist.

"But I will," he said as he grabbed my hips and started thrusting himself from under me, making me let out high pitched moans, my body sensitive to his every move.

"Wait," I squeaked out, "you're not supposed to touch me," I said as Steve made me bounce on top of him.

"I don't care," Steve moaned out, "I waited too long for you to let me again," Steve grabbed my waist and started lifting me up and down onto his dick, making me moan louder from the force Steve was using. I felt his dick go so deeply into me from the position he was using that tears actually came into my eyes from the pleasure he was giving me. He thrust harder and faster into me, almost overwhelming me with his dick.

"Fuck, you feel so good," Steve moaned out, I continued to moan loudly, already feeling like the same tightness coming to my body as he continued to fuck me.

"Oh my god," I moaned out, "You're going to make me come again," I said as Steve continued to fuck me.

"Good," Steve said, his brows furrowing in concentration, his lips gapped open making his face a mask of pleasure as he continued to go harder and harder into me, pushing me closer and closer to the edge. I could hear my moans coming out shorter and high pitched as I felt myself begin to lose conscious thought again. I listened to Steve's loud low moans as I felt another wave of pleasure overcome me making me cry out.

I was panting, trying to breath as I watched Steve moan, throwing his head back, his body convulsing. I heard Steve curse as he quickly pulled out of me, his dick squirting out come on both of our chests.

I slowly fell back, collapsing on the bed, my heart going miles a minute. Steve got out of bed and walked across the room, grabbing a towel from my closet, wiping his chest and walked back to the bed and gently wiped mine.

"Thank you," I panted, as Steve got in bed with me, pulling me close to him. I looked over to my laptop to see that the movie was rolling credits already, "We missed the movie," I said snuggling into his chest.

"There will be other times for us to watch it again," Steve said as he stroked my hair.

"I love you Steve," I said hugging him tightly, feeling so overwhelmingly happy I almost cried.

"I love you to, Sara," Steve said, kissing me on the top of my head.

We lay comfortably in silence, I listened to Steve's even breathing, staring up at the ceiling when a thought came to me, "You know, for once I'm not extremely homesick."

"Really?" Steve said softly

"Yeah, thanks to you." I said softly

"You know, when this is over I'd like to meet your family," Steve said softly as he held me.

I pulled away slightly from him to see if he was serious, a smile coming to my face, "Really?" I said excitedly.

"Yeah, the way you talked about them before made me really want to meet them. Besides, I should introduce myself to your mother formally since I'm your boyfriend," Steve said his face turning thoughtful.

"You're my boyfriend…?" I said, my voice coming out in wonder.

"Of course… Aren't I," Steve said looking at me, unsure.

"Yes!" I exclaimed, wrapping my arms around him tightly, "They'll be happy to meet you! Oh Steve, you just made me so much happier," I said giving him a big kiss.

Steve laughed, "I love you," he said softly nuzzling his face against mine.

"I love you, to," I said snuggling into him, enjoying the warmth he gave me.

We lay together; talking about anything that came to mind until sleep slowly overcame us.

…

The next day after getting up Steve and I stood talking together in my room, I was in a robe, still unsure what I wanted to wear for the day while Steve stood waiting for me.

"You should go on ahead and see what's there to eat for breakfast," I said as I was deciding between a green tunic and a cream and peach striped long sleeve shirt.

"No I want to wait," Steve said, although he yawned form boredom.

I smiled up at him, "Really, you should go on ahead. Make sure all the teasing is over before I get there," I said shooing him out the door.

"Okay, okay," Steve said giving me a quick kiss before he left, "I'll miss you," he said as he walked down the hallway, waving back at me.

I waved back and closed the door and looked around my room, still trying to believe everything that happened was real. I touched my lips, still feeling the ghost of Steve's kiss on them and smiled. I jumped up and giggled, feeling so happy with everything at the moment. I walked over to my closet to double check if there was anything else I wanted to wear when I saw in the corner sat Loki's dress. I felt my heart skip a beat as I looked at it, memories of Loki going through my mind, fear going through me as I remembered his threats about coming back for me.

_He won't capture me again. I'm stronger now. I won't let him._ I thought, although I shivered slightly wondering if what I said was true. I grabbed a towel off the floor and covered up the dress again, not wanting to see it. I walked over to the two shirts and just decided on wearing the striped one.

After getting dressed I heard a knock on the door, when I opened it I saw two soldiers standing outside.

"Hello, Ms. Perez you are being called into a meeting," One of the soldiers said saluting me.

"Oh, is everyone there?" I said wondering if Loki had been spotted.

The soldiers shared a look before the other one answered, "We were not informed of that information, Ms. Perez," the other soldier answered.

I raised my eyebrows at the interaction, "Oh, okay. Is it in the meeting room or-"

"We will be escorting you to the meeting room," the soldier who talked first informed me.

"Oh. Okay… So, we go right now?" I asked as I looked at the men staring at me expectantly.

"Yes," they said in unison.

"Uh, Okay," I said and followed them out the hallway.

…

The two soldiers let me into a large room that had a lot of other soldiers into it. In the center of the room was a metal table and chair. I looked at the soldiers who escorted me here questioningly.

"You may sit down, Ms. Perez," the one who originally spoke said.

"Oh. Okay, gotcha," I said as I walked over and sat down, "So, where is everyone?" I asked, looking at all the soldiers around me. They stared back quietly, no one answered me.

"Okay, then." I said awkwardly.

Suddenly several holographic screens came up before me showing shadow faced men and women on individual screens.

"Hello, Ms. Perez," The male looking head with white hair in the middle of the screens said. Something about his voice just screamed authority, making me want to sit up straighter.

"Uh. Hello. So, is this the meeting? Is everyone else coming?" I asked looking towards the door behind me.

"This is a meeting between you and the Council," the white haired man said, his voice sending chills between my spine.

"Oh. Ok. So, what's up," I said awkwardly, unsure what they wanted with me.

"We are going to need you to work with us," the white haired man said simply.

"Um, I'm kind of in the middle of helping the avengers look for Loki so Thor can take him back to Asgard," I said apologetically, "I'm afraid whatever you guys need me to do will have to wait."

"I'm afraid it cannot wait Ms. Perez. We need you to help us create weapons with the tesseract, as well as use your DNA for medical reasons," the white haired man said, his voice a forbidding tone.

"What." I said, my heat starting to race, fear going through me as visions of me being used like a lab rat going through my mind.

"The world needs you Ms. Perez, your body is an advanced form that we can use to end diseases and other things," The white haired man said, his voice showing no emotion.

"I-I'm sorry, but as much as I want to help the world, I refuse to be used as an experiment or used to create weapons of mass destruction. Now if you'll excuse me," I said pushing my chair back, about to get up.

"I'm afraid we can't take no for an answer, Ms. Perez," The white haired man said.

"W-well, you're going t-to have to," I said, fear starting to go through me.

"I'm afraid not, Ms. Perez. You will help us, whether you willingly do it or not," the white haired man said.

"I thought S.H.I.E.L.D wasn't going to use me like this! I was promised that I could go home without having to kill anyone or being used against my will. And you can't use the tesseract, it doesn't belong to us," I shouted, my breathing becoming ragged as I saw the men covering the door behind me.

"S.H.I.E.L.D is no longer in control or your situation, or the tesseract for that matter." A different man said simply.

"What?" I said confused, "What are you talking about? Fury is in charge."

"No, the Council is. As of right now the tesseract is being retrieved for our purposes, as will you," the white haired man said with finality.

"You can't do this!" I shouted, jumping off of my chair, freezing when I saw all the soldiers aiming their guns at me.

"As you can see," The white haired man said in a low voice, "We can do whatever we want."

"I won't let you take me so easily," I said, pulling energy into me. I was about to cover myself with a shield when I felt something prick my neck painfully. I shouted, reaching up and pulling out an empty dart. I felt a numbness go through my body, I tried to pull energy back into me but felt nothing. I felt panic go through me as I desperately tried to feel my powers with no use. The numbness slowly went away and I stared up at the council in fear.

"We were able to retrieve a sample of Loki's formula that diminishes your powers. Although we were able to make changes to ensure you felt no pain," A different man said, "You do not feel pain, I presume."

"Please. Just let me go. You won't get away with this. Everyone will notice I'm gone," I said looking up at the Council, trying to plead with them.

"The Avengers, as well as S.H.I.E.L.D. is being informed that you were sent back home. By the time anyone takes the time to investigate, we will have you in a secure location where they will not be able to locate you," A woman to the side spoke up.

"No!" I shouted standing up, running to the door, but a soldier held me back easily, "You can't do this!"

"It is for the greater good, Ms. Perez," The white haired man said with finality.

"No! Let me go," I screamed as the soldier held me tightly when I struggled, "Steve!"

Suddenly I felt someone cover my mouth with a cloth, the smell coming from it immediately making me pass out into the darkness.

…

**Ahhhhh Sara and Steve are officially a couple! How romantic! But now Sara is in the Council's hands! What's Steve going to do when he finds out! And where the heck is Loki hiding hm? What are the Avengers going to do next?!**

**Hi guys, once again I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. I had fun with all the Sara and Steve interaction **** anyways once again thank you all for reading it! If anyone has any tips leave a review! Or if you just want to say hi and make my day that would be nice to! I hope you all have a good day and I'll post the next chapter as soon as I can!**

**Until next time,**

**Cozy**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey guys! So here's another chapter! It's longer than the previous ones and I hope you guys enjoy it! I'm a little nervous about this chapter so be nice if you don't like it! I hope I do all the characters justice.**

**I do not own any of Marvel's characters. I'm just letting them play with my OC. I'll let them go home when they're done.**

…**..**

I opened my eyes, blinded by a bright light. It stung my eyes as they tried to adjust as I looked around a mostly bare, white room. I sat up slowly, feeling lightheaded, as well as feeling a huge headache come on. I did _not_ miss that feeling.

As I looked around I noticed that I was on a thin bed. I sat up straighter, realizing I was in medical scrubs without any socks or shoes. Suddenly, I noticed an even beeping sound to my right. I looked over and saw machines and cardiac monitors. I looked at the machine, and slowly looked at the wires connected to them. To my horror I saw that my arms were connected to IVs that were connected to the machines. I heard the beeping go at a faster rhythm as I shakily brought my hand to the main needle on my hand, ready to pull it out.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," a cheerful female voice rang out from nowhere, making me jump, "We'll just end up putting it back in."

I froze, looking around the room, listening to the beeping go faster, my breathing becoming ragged as I looked around the windowless room suddenly getting freaked out when I saw there weren't any doors either.

"Just stay calm. As long as you cooperate we will try our best to make all procedures as painless as possible." The voice called.

"What are you going to do to me?" I asked, jumping off the bed and walked around the white room, dragging the machine with me, looking for some sort of escape.

There weren't any.

"We are simply going to use you to better the world, Ms. Perez. As well as protect it from any threat that can come to us." The female voice said enthusiatically.

"Listen. You don't understand. You guys can't use the tesseract. It's going to put us all in more danger. It belongs with Thor in Asgard." I said I said looking around, hoping that they would understand.

"I'm afraid we can't put the world in danger up to chance. We need the tesseract, as we need you." The female voice rang out.

"I don't mind helping the world….But please…. please don't do this. I don't want to be used against my will like this. I don't know what you guys have planned for me to do….but I doubt I'd agree to it. Please, can we come to a compromise?" I asked, listening to my heart rate continue to go faster. I prayed that they would agree with me.

I waited in silence for a few moments, hoping that they were considering to make some sort of deal with me.

"What sort of compromise would you be willing to do for the world?" the female voice asked cheerfully.

"Well…I'd willingly give you guys some of my blood. Maybe some of my hair to while we're at it. Not sure what else I can give you," I said softly, looking at the blank white walls.

"Will you cooperate to helping us activate the tesseract, thus helping us create weapons?" The female voice rang out.

I stood quietly, thinking about what the Council was asking of me. I thought about saying yes. I thought about just helping them activate it, drain a little blood away and go home.

Finally.

But then I thought about my family. I thought about the world and what it would mean if I helped them activate the tesseract. I thought about Thor and knew that I could never betray my friend.

"I'm sorry," I called out to the white walls, "But I can't help you with the tesseract. I refuse to be a part of the endangerment of the world. The tesseract doesn't belong with the Council. And neither do I, but my offer still stands," I said as I stood up, knowing what was going to happen next.

"We're sorry to hear your answer. We will have to deny your _compromise_ seeing as it doesn't go along with our plans in the slightest," The female voice said with distaste, "We will have to go through with our original plans of using you for medical and arsenal reasons with or against your will," The cheerful voice said with finality.

"You can't do this!" I shouted out, "Let me go! This is inhuman, let me go!" I shouted banging the white walls.

"It is for the greater good for the world, and for yourself if you remain calm and comply with any procedure we have you go through," the female voice rang out as white smoke entered from the small vents on the floor.

"What the hell?" I screamed, covering my mouth with the scrubs, trying not to breathe in the smoke that was starting to float up to my waist.

"Relax. It will be easier for you to be unconscious before we retrieve you," The female voice rang out.

"No," I whimpered even though I could already fell my mind get foggy. I ran to my bed, still covering my mouth, and jumped up, trying to get away from the thick fumes. I could feel myself grow drowsy, my legs shaking as I leaned against the wall, trying to think of a way to escape. Suddenly I thought of trying to reach my powers. I tried to open my mind to the energy around me feeling nothing. My body collapsed on the bed, feeling heavy. I felt anger and fear settle into me as I felt helpless once again.

_I have to get out of here,_ I thought angrily as sleep overcame me.

…

I woke with a start to see a well lit room with a bunch of people in lab coats around me. I looked to see that I was strapped to a chair, similar to the ones they have at the dentist, so that I couldn't move an inch. I began struggling against the leather straps that held me firm.

"Stay calm, Ms. Perez," the cheerful female voice called out to me. Since I couldn't move my head more than an inch, I mostly used my eyes to see a woman writing on a clipboard standing next to me.

"My name is Dr. Craven." She was blond with blue eyes and looked like she had way too much work done on her face.

"What are you going to do to me," I grunted as I continued to struggle against the bonds.

"Right now, we're going to take things slow," Dr. Craven said in a plastic voice as she continued to write down on a clipboard in her hand.

"What about the tesseract?" I asked angrily as I slowly stopped struggling.

"For now we are getting ready to prepare the activation machine that we will need for you to work with. While we wait, we're going start on the medical advances with you until the machine is ready. Won't that be fun?" Dr. Craven said, talking to me like I was a child.

"No…How long will that take," I asked, trying to get an idea of my situation.

"A week," Dr. Craven said distractedly as she whispered something to a man in a lab coat besides her. I watched him walk away and glared at him when he glanced at me.

_A week,_ I thought with despair.

"But don't worry," Dr. Craven's plastic voice rang out, turning my glowering gaze back to her. "It'll fly by and be over before you know it."

"I really hope not," I said darkly, feeling the clock ticking towards the tesseract.

Suddenly the man who left earlier came back with a machine and hooked it onto the chair was strapped to.

"Ah! Here we are, just what we were waiting for," Dr. Craven said smiling cheerfully, "This should help us make sure any pain you feel will be over quickly".

"What are you guys going to do?" I said, hearing a little of the panic I was feeling leak out in my voice.

"We're going to test your healing skills," Dr. Craven said giving me an overly cheerful smile.

"What do you mean," I said, fear starting to come to me.

"Oh, we'll start with something small," Dr. Craven said as she turned away from me and pulled out a scalpel.

"It'll only hurt a bit, the machine will pump energy into you and hopefully you'll heal right up." She leaned towards me, putting the scalpel on the back of my hand. I felt the tiny cold metal on my skin.

I winced and hissed when I felt the sharp metal slice my skin. I gritted my teeth and closed my eyes, trying to ignore the feeling of my blood spilling out onto my hand.

"Patient does not seem to be healing on her own," Dr. Craven muttered as she wrote on her clipboard, "Let's see what happens when we put energy into her. Turn it on."

A man walked forward and bended down towards the machine next me. I listened to him press some buttons and the machine hummed with life. Suddenly I felt strength come into me and go through my body. I tried opening my mind to the energy but I felt something blocking me from it. I concentrated so hard I gritted my teeth and growled.

Nothing.

I swallowed the lump in my throat with defeat. But I refused to cry in front of these people. Not this time.

"Amazing. That would have needed stitches on a normal person but it healed in a matter of seconds!" Dr. Craven's plastic voice came out with excitement, "Turn off the machine."

I strained my neck to see blood on the back of my neck, but no visible cut. Dr. Craven reached down and touched the area where the cut was I presumed.

"Amazing. Not even a scar." Dr. Craven voice came out in awe, "Does it hurt when I touch you here."

"Only emotionally," I said dryly.

Dr. Craven smiled tightly at me, "Well. Now that wasn't so hard was it? Let's keep running some test," she said as she grabbed her scalpel and leaned towards me.

…

For hours they made me sit on that chair, slicing me up to see how deep could they cut into me and how much energy did it take for me to heal myself. Dr. Craven literally stabbed me all the way through my arm. Throughout it all I had to listen to her plastic voice telling me how good I was doing. I wanted to hit her so hard with her clipboard it would make her head fly off.

Needless to say, we're really close now.

When it was over they gave me a shot to put me back to sleep.

When I woke up I lay in bed wondering what was going to happen next.

_Six days_ I thought miserably. I tried thinking about how long I've been here. _Two, maybe three days. Oh god what if it was longer. For all I know they could have kept me asleep for a month. What if they have and Steve gave up on finding me?_ My heart ached at the thought of Steve.

_I can't think like this. It's got to have been only a few days. I wonder if everyone has found out that I was missing along with the tesseract. Did Steve look for me at my house?_

The thought of Steve meeting my family, thinking he would see me only to find that I was missing made my heart ache more. Then I thought of my family who would no doubt go ballistic.

I curled up into a ball and closed my eyes tightly, _Steve, you guys have less than six days to stop them from activating the tesseract and using me to make weapons. Please…please hurry. It sucks here._ I prayed, hoping that somehow, even if he couldn't hear my words that he would feel the need to move faster.

I kept my eyes closed and started to pretend that nothing had happened. I daydreamed that I was still in my room in S.H.I.E.L.D.s headquarters waiting for Steve to come back, from getting breakfast the day the Council took me.

_I love you_ Steve's ghost of a voice whispered in my head, making my heart ache. I let the tears I'd been holding back out quietly.

"I love you to," I whispered to the ghost Steve, wiping my tears away. I felt my stomach rumble loudly. I hugged myself tightly and slowly sat up, holding my empty stomach, realizing I was extremely thirsty as well.

"Hey!" I shouted out, "I'm starving and dying of thirst here!" If I was going to be here, then I'd make sure to be a bitch.

It was silent for a few moments, "Our apologies, Ms. Perez," Dr. Craven's plastic voice rang out, "We'll present you with some nourishments in a few moments."

And in a few moments I heard a sliding sound and looked over to my right where the sound was coming from and saw a plate of food on the floor. I jumped off the bed and looked down and saw a sandwich with an orange and apple on the side. There was also a large metal pitcher full of iced water and a metal cup. I shakily reached towards the pitcher and filled the cup to the rim and shakily brought it to my mouth, drinking it in huge gulps until it was done and repeated the process three times, really feeling how thirsty I was.

"Eat up, Ms. Perez. In an hour we will start off on another round of tests," Dr. Craven's voice called out.

"Oh, joy," I said with a mouth full of turkey sandwich, "Can I use the bathroom?" I asked when I finished the sandwich and apple in a few large bites.

I heard another sliding sound and looked across the room to see a toilet appear out of nowhere.

"No. "I said my face getting red with anger, I could hear the beeping that monitored my heart go faster, "I'm not going to in front of you all."

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice. We can't let you be alone," Dr. Craven said.

I stood across the room looking at the toilet, the need growing bigger and bigger inside of me. I slowly walked across the room, grabbing the blanket off the bed and wrapping it around myself and walked to the bathroom. I covered myself as I lowered the scrubs and relieved myself. When I was done I flushed.

"I can't wait to get out of here," I called out to anyone who was listening. No one answered.

An hour later the knock out fumes came out of the vents against, I didn't even struggle. I just lay down my bed and closed my eyes, waiting to get it over with.

_Please hurry Steve. I don't know how much longer I can handle this, _I thought as I fell asleep.

…..

I woke up strapped in the evil dentist chair again.

I sighed, wondering what torture I was going to be put through.

"Ah, you're awake!" Dr. Craven said, "Now, if our records are certain, then you've healed yourself from a gunshot wound, correct?" She had her back turned to me.

"…Yes," I said trying to stay calm, "How do you even know about that?"

"We're going to have to see that in person for records sake," Dr. Craven said, ignoring my question as she turned towards me holding a hand gun.

"What the fuck?! No!" I shouted struggling against my bonds with new ferocity.

"Relax, it'll be over before you know it," She said as she took aim and fired.

I screamed as I felt the bullet hit my stomach. It felt like a hot knife was plunged through my stomach, shooting searing hot pain throughout my body. I kept screaming, fighting against my bonds trying to hold my wound that was spilling blood all over me.

"Relax, we're turning on the machine," Dr. Craven said in exasperation as one of her assistants turned on the machine, pouring sweet energy back into me, slowly making the pain go away, turning my screams into groans until all I did was breath hard from the ordeal and they turned off the machine.

"Simply amazing! I still can't believe it. You're truly remarkable, Ms. Perez."

"How much more are you going to cut me up and try to kill me?" I said in a hollow voice feeling myself shiver.

"Oh, I think it's safe to say that you have the potential to enduring through any sort of blunt attack. But I want to try something different," Dr. Craven walked over to me, "Keep her mouth open." She ordered one of her assistance.

I immediately panicked and tried to keep my mouth closed when I felt someone's gloved hands try to pry my mouth open. After a lot of struggle they managed to hold my jaw in place, "Say ahhh," Dr. Craven said as she forced a pill in my mouth and made me bite on it while having her assistance keep my mouth closed. Bitter saltiness entered my mouth; I choked on the crushed pill that was making my mouth foam. My throat tightened as I coughed for air, my vision started going hazy and I could see spots as I desperately tried to bring air into my lungs. I could feel my heart in my ears and my body shaking in great spasms. Throughout it all I could hear Dr. Craven shouting out, "Turn on the machines, you fools!"

Suddenly I felt the sweet feel of energy going through me, beating out whatever poison they shoved down my throat. Suddenly after one painful cough I was able to breathe sweet, sweet air conditioned air. I continued to cough and breathe, my vision coming back slowly and my spasms turning into to shivers and the deathly drum of my heart leaving my ears, returning to a normal rhythm.

"Amazing. Simply, amazing. Good work everyone, especially you Ms. Perez," Dr. Craven said clapping in applause, "You can turn off the machine".

"What did you do to me," I coughed out, my body feeling weak as I felt myself shivering against the straps.

"Oh, it's just a little cyanide. Although a normal person would have died with how much you had ingested," Dr. Craven said cheerfully as she wrote on her damned clipboard.

"You guys are fucking crazy," I coughed, "I can't wait to get away from you people."

Dr. Craven walked up to me and leaned in close, making herself eye level to me and said in a voice that wasn't cheerful at all, "You should be happy. With your body, we're going to change the world. Don't be selfish. We all have a destiny. This is yours."

"This isn't my destiny. I'm going to get out of here, and you better pray that you don't make me angry enough to make you the second person I kill." I croaked out, my throat dry and burning.

Dr. Craven huffed, "The council was right about you being a handful. But you obviously can't see the position you're in. Oh well, now, before we take some samples of your blood and bone marrow, we're going to do a final test", she said as she wrote down her notes.

I gritted my teeth, trying to stay calm as I thought about what they were going to do _now_, "Really." I said dryly.

"Yes. We're going to cut off an appendage," She said nonchalantly.

I froze, the words sinking in slowly before I started thrashing about in my bonds, screaming, "Let me go!"

"Don't worry, we're just going to cut off your pinkie toe in case you're not able to grow back body parts", Dr. Craven's voice range out.

"No!" I cried out, tears of fear coming out of my eyes as I thrashed about in my bonds. I felt someone's gloved hand hold my foot still and felt something cold and metal like wrapping around my pinkie toe.

"No! Please!" I kept crying out, "Stop!"

I felt the sharp metal object start to dig into my skin, reaching bone. I continued to scream and thrash against my bonds as I felt the metal object crunching and breaking through my fragile bones. When it was over I continued to thrash and cry out in pain and fear as I looked down and saw my missing appendage replaced with bloodied stump overflowing hot blood onto my foot.

"Turn on the machine!" Dr. Craven's voice rang out. Again I felt the energy flow through me, but I ignored the feeling and kept my eyes on my foot, a wave of fear and awe going through me as I saw bone slowly grow out of the bleeding stump. Then I watched as veins and flesh grew around the bone, slowly followed by skin and finally nail. I was frozen throughout the whole thing, barely registering the hum of the machine going off and the annoying pitch of Dr. Craven's voice. I felt myself grow numb and barely turned to see Dr. Craven giving me a shot.

"We can't have you controlling your powers now can we, Ms. Perez," She said giving me a fake smile before I fainted.

…

I woke up slowly, dread going through me when I saw that I was in the white room again. I sat up slowly, wincing when I felt the stinging aches on my lower back.

_Stupid bone marrow._

I looked over and saw another tray with a sandwich, apple, and pitcher of much needed water to my right. I threw the covers off of me and tried to stand up, only to hiss when I felt the sharp pains on my lower back as I tried to put weight on my legs. I leaned against the wall, using it to support me as limped my way to the try, kneeled down, wincing at the pain again as I poured myself a cup of water with shaking hands.

"Ah, your awake," Dr. Cravens rang out as I continued to drain water into my burning throat, "May I just say that your blood and bone marrow is simply amazing. We're making great lengths with it."

"Good for the people it helps," I said sullenly as I took a bite of the sandwich. _At least it's turkey._

"Yes. It's all for the greater good. That is why we will no longer be able to let you go home," Dr. Craven said.

I froze, fear once again tightening my chest. I really hated that feeling. I swallowed the bite of the sandwich in my mouth, even though it suddenly felt dry, I could hear the beeping of the heart monitor go through the roof.

"What." was all I said as I looked around me.

"You see, Ms. Perez, you have a very, very special gift," Dr. Craven said as if she was talking to a child again, "You can save people with your ability to cultivate body parts. That's why we need you to donate your organs, blood, and bone marrow as much as possible."

I choked, feeling my worst fears coming to life, "You can't… Please you can't do that to me". I croaked out, tears coming to my eyes.

"It's for the greater good, Ms. Perez," Dr. Cravens voice rang out with finality.

"No!" I shouted, standing up shakily and started banging on the walls, "You can't do this! You can't farm me for organs! That's sick! That's cruel! Please! Don't do this," I started banging on the walls harder and harder, ignoring the pain growing in my fist.

"Please don't be uncooperative, Ms. Perez. You're only making it harder on yourself," Dr. Craven chided.

"Let me out!" I screamed as I continued to bang the walls, feeling my knuckles begin to bleed, turning the white walls red, I ripped out the IV's out of my wrist, no longer wanting to listen to the damned beeping of my panic and continued to bang on the walls "Please! Somebody! Save me! Let me go!"

"Ms. Perez," Dr. Craven sighed, "One day you'll realize you're just a small part on the grand scheme of things."

Suddenly I could hear the familiar hiss coming from the vents. I turned to see the familiar smoke starting to float into the room.

"No!" I shouted, tears making my voice contorted, "Please, stop!"

I limped over to my bed painfully, covering my mouth. I weakly climbed onto and stood on my bed, leaning against the wall crying in fear as I saw the smoke rise up around me. I covered my mouth with my thin scrubs, pressing my bleeding wrist to my chest shouting for them to stop only to be answered with silence.

As I watched the smoke rise higher, I began to feel the dizziness that showed the first signs of it taking effect. _Steve, you have to get me out of here, NOW_ I thought hysterically, wishing more than anything that he would burst through the walls like my hero and save me.

As I felt the drowsiness come into me, another wave of panic washed over me as I screamed louder than I ever, "Somebody…Anybody! Save me!"

Suddenly the wall opposite of me burst open, letting a lot of the smoke filter out. I cried out in relief, and slowly got down the bed and limped towards the hole in the wall.

"Steve! Steve, where are you!" I called out as I walked into what looked like a hallway, "How did you find me?"

"Hello, little bird," a cool velvet voice purred behind me. I turned slowly to feel my blood drain from my face as I saw Loki, God of Lies standing before me. Adrenaline and fear pumped blood into my ears as I stared at him in full armor, minus the helm.

"You…" I said softly in horror, the blood draining from my face as my hands shook. Loki was_ here_…In the flesh, ready to take me again. I felt like we were back right before the attack on New York, me powerless and at his mercy.

"Yes…Me," Loki said as he walked closer, "I heard your little prayer just now, and what kind of god would I be if I did not answer it?"

"No…" I whispered and limped backwards into the wall of the hallway. Loki's face turned into one of shock as he watched at me limp.

"What have they done to my beautiful bird," I heard him whisper as he walked closer to me, "There are bruises all over you, and your bleeding…Why are you limping?" he asked, his face turning into one that confused me; concern.

"T-they t-took my b-bone marrow," I stammered in fear.

Loki reached for me but I flinched away, "D-don't!" I gasped as I trembled from having Loki so close to me. Loki frowned and reached for me again, "Don't!" I hissed, turning away from Loki and covered the front of my body against the wall.

I felt Loki's cold hands wrap around me, pulling me closer to him, "Stop!" I shouted out and began to thrash around, trying to pull away from him.

"Enough, Sara, I only mean to heal you," Loki said as he held me down easily with one hand and used the other to firmly grasp my wrist. I felt a cool sensation go over my burning wrist and when he released it I looked down to see my skin no longer bleeding and blemish free. I turned my open hand into a fist and stood shaking in Loki's arms, still feeling like I was in more danger than from before.

"I will heal the pain in your back," Loki said in a low voice, his cool breath fanning my neck, making me shiver.

I felt his cold hand go up the back of my shirt, causing me to wince. He rested his hand on my lower back and I felt the same cooling sensation and let out a breath of relief. When it was over, Loki moved his hand slowly. He still held my trembling form for a moment before he released me.

"Walk," he commanded. I slowly turned to face him, but didn't look in his face as I took a few steps away from him, relieved to feel that the pain I felt earlier was gone. I stared at his dark form and slowly made eye contact with him

"Thank you," I breathed, my heart still beating fast in my ear.

"Tell me what they did to you," Loki said in a low voice so menacing that I took a few steps back.

"T-they were testing the limits to my healing powers. When they realized I practically had no limits….they were going to start taking my organs and who knows what else," I said as I saw his face turning from serious, to full on pissed off, "T-they're going to use the tesseract for weapons."

"I will kill every filthy person here for harming you and having the nerve to steal my tesseract,," Loki said in a voice so laced with malice it made a shiver go down my spine.

"Y-you can't! There are innocent people here! People who are just following orders" I said in outrage.

"And the people who harmed you?" Loki said angrily, taking a step towards me, making me flinch.

"I hate them," I said in a low voice, thinking of Dr. Craven and her goons who stood by and watched, "But I don't want them dead. You can't kill everyone, please," I pleaded.

"Enough, I will retrieve the tesseract. You will stay here and when I am done with this place we will leave," Loki said taking a step away from me.

"No!"I shouted, "I'm not going with you!'' I said backing away from him.

Loki let out a low chuckle, "Would you rather stay here and wait for those vermin to cut you up and harvest you like a pig for slaughter again…and again," he said as he walked up to my trembling form, towering over me.

"It won't be any better if I go with you," I said as I looked up at him.

"And why is that," Loki said in a mocking voice.

"G-going with you is like jumping from the kettle straight into the fire," I said, trying so hard to keep the fear out of my voice.

Loki laughed, "Little bird, do you forget that you can absorb fire?"

I swallowed at the comeback Loki came up with, "T-they'll come for m-me." I said as threateningly as I could.

"I will kill everyone here so that they know not to come for me," Loki said menacingly.

"No. Not the Council. The Avengers. They'll come for me, no matter where you hide us, they'll save me," I said as I looked up at him.

"Oh? And where are they now?" Loki said looking around. "Thor, you pathetic mongrel, come out! Hello! Where are all the pathetic heroes? Come out, come out, wherever you are!"

"Shut…up," I said thickly. I looked away fighting the tears that wanted to come out.

Loki looked at me darkly, "Would you like me to tell you a secret? Before I came here I went to S.H.I.E.L.D.s pathetic fortress, unbeknownst to anyone. I came for my tesseract, but when I found that it wasn't there I knew that something was wrong. That's when I looked for you, to at least take you with me but you were nowhere to be found. Do you know the moment I knew you were kidnapped?" Loki said grabbing my chin gently and made me look up at him, the tears falling from my face, "When I saw the pathetic Avengers feasting together and a soldier came up to them to tell them you went _home_." Loki let out a cruel laugh, "And you know what? They believed the soldier and continued to feast, discussing when they would visit you. They didn't care enough to check on you…" Loki was quiet, watching my silent tears fall, "It took me a few days to locate you, but I am here now. I will not leave here without you."

"Step away from the girl and put your hands above your head!" I heard someone call down the hallway. I looked around Loki's to see a good ten soldiers standing with their guns facing us.

"You dare try to command me?" Loki said menacingly as he turned towards them.

"Get out of here! Get everyone out of here; he's going to kill you all!" I shouted coming out from behind Loki.

"Quiet," Loki hissed, pushing me back behind him.

"Fire!" I heard a soldier shout out.

"Get down," Loki shouted out to me.

I crouched down behind him and could hear the blast of the bullets raining down on us. I looked up to see Loki standing, his arms crossed, the bullets not even making a scratch, "Don't move," Loki said as he made his way to the soldiers.

"Run!" I shouted out to the foolish soldiers.

But I was too late because Loki leaped towards the soldiers. I closed my eyes, listening to their screams until it was deathly quiet. I sat trembling, unsure what to do.

"Get up, we will retrieve the tesseract. I see it is not safe to leave you on your own," Loki voice called out next to me. I shivered and didn't move, "We must leave, Sara. The tesseract is here."

"No," I said shivering, keeping my eyes closed.

"I will not say it again, get up and come with me," Loki his, his voice calm as if he didn't just kill a group of people.

"I…said….no!" I said with my voice rising at each word.

Loki growled, grasping my hair and forcing myself to my feet, "Do you know what I have had to do to find you? Do you know how many I have unleashed my wrath against, just to have you again? You will not stay here, I will never let you go again and you most certainly will not be taken from me, ever again. Now, _do as I say."_

My scalp was screaming as he held me, making me look into his hypnotic eyes, but still I resisted, trying to thrash myself from his grasp, screaming, "No!"

Loki sighed, picked me up and threw me over his shoulder, ignoring my thrashing and screams at him to let me go.

"When will you learn," he said with distaste as we walked, down the hallway.

…

We made our way to metal vault. Loki put me down gently, although he held an almost painful grip on my arm. Loki walked up to the vault, touching it softly, a smirk coming on his face as he used one fist to break down the door. I flinched, watching his strength unnerved me.

Loki dragged me down the hallway into a room with a metal counter in the center.

"This can't be…" Loki murmured, "Where is it!" he shouted angrily, releasing me to look around the room, "Where is it?" he turned to me angrily.

"I-I d-don't know. How am I s-supposed to know?" I stammered, cowering against the wall.

"Freeze!" I heard someone say down the hall. I ran to the entrance of the hallway and faced the soldiers.

"Run! You have to get out of here!" I shouted out.

"Fire!" one of the soldiers called out. I covered my face with my arms and screamed. But I didn't feel anything. I opened my eyes to see Loki shielding me.

"Pathetic," I heard him say in a low voice.

Suddenly I heard the men screaming. I dared a glance around him and saw another Loki slaughtering the men, blood flying everywhere as he either smashed their heads together or twisted their necks. I closed my eyes, fear growing in me again.

"Stop!" I cried out, banging my fist on Loki's back. Loki turned to me and smiled.

"Why? Are you so blind that you don't see me as your savior," Loki said his smiling face turning into a frown.

I stared at him, shaking my head, "You are no savior," I said.

Loki's lip curled, his mouth opening to say something.

"Freeze!" I heard another soldier call out.

"They're making it too easy for me to kill them all," Loki said as he turned to face the men.

Bullets rained through the air towards Loki and I. I flinched and cowered behind him.

Suddenly Loki cried out in pain, turned to me, wrapping his arms around me and I felt the oh so familiar sensation of us being teleported.

…

When the sensation was over I felt Loki's weight leaning on me, his arms still wrapped around me.

"No!" I shouted, "Let me go! Get off of me!" I shouted as I pushed him away, only to be surprised from Loki not only moving, but falling to the ground.

I stared at his unconscious form, breathing hard, unsure if this was some sort of trick.

"L-Loki?" I whispered to the unmoving god. I leaned over him and cautiously walked over to him. I kneeled down and looked at him. Then I noticed it, a small empty metal dart in his neck. I pulled it out, looking at the empty glass container at the end of the needle.

_How did this pierce his skin when bullets couldn't?_ I thought curiously, _And what the hell did they shoot him with?_ I touched the metal, wondering if it was made of the same metal as Steve's shield.

_Steve_.

I stood up and looked around my surrounding. I was in what only could be described as a beautiful modern room. The shades of red and grey along the white walls, with a single grand bed with soft white light coming from the ceiling really gave the room a good look. I looked around for a door, wanting to take this opportunity away to get away from Loki.

When I saw it I ran to it, opening the door and running down the hallway. I looked around the beautiful modern home, looking for an entrance. Suddenly I was in what looked like a kitchen and saw the glass walls that showed the scenery outside.

"No way," I whispered as I made my way to the door and opened it. Outside was a snowy forest. I looked around hoping to see something besides white trees, but nothing. I walked out, winching when my bare feet touched the cold snow, but I continued to look around, seeing nothing but a sea of white. I desperately tried to concentrate and feel my powers but to my dismay I still couldn't feel them.

"Hello?!" I shouted out, "HELLOOOOO?" I screamed out louder, the cold snowy air making me shiver in my thin medical scrubs, "IS ANYBODY HERE? HELLO?" I screamed into the quiet air.

Nothing.

I was trapped again in Loki's clutches with no visible way out, "No, please no," I whispered to myself.

I began to feel my heartbeat quicken and angry fearful tears came to my eyes as I looked around.

"GOD DAMNIT!" I shouted out so loudly it hurt my throat and just continued to scream and throw snow around in frustration, until my voice grew hoarse.

I stood outside for a while, shivering in the cold. I contemplated just running into the woods, but I had no protective clothing, no powers, and no way to even know where I was or where I was going.

I was stuck.

After staring longingly towards the sky, I walked back to the glass door and cautiously walked in.

I walked slowly, looking around me constantly as I walked around the house, looking for something, anything to protect myself with. I walked into what looked like the living room, with its expensive looking grey couches, television and coffee table. I noticed a fire place equipped with a fire poker and everything. I ran over and grabbed the fire poker, whipping it around like a sword and looked suspiciously around me, waiting for Loki to jump out.

"Come on out," I shouted hoarsely, "I know your fucking hiding." I held the poker like a bat, ready to hit anything that jumped out at me.

I continued to walk around, slowly making my way to the bedroom where I last saw Loki. When I was outside the door, I closed my eyes and took a deep breath and slowly opened the door. I gasped when I still saw Loki unconscious on the floor.

"Loki," I called out hoarsely. He didn't respond or move.

"Loki" I called again as I neared him. I poked him with the fire poker and immediately pulled it back, holding it like a bat ready to swing. He still didn't move. I walked closer and nudged him again, this time with my foot.

Nothing.

Rage went through me as I pulled my leg back and kicked him as hard as I could. Still nothing, except my toes stinging from kicking his armor. Tears came into my eyes as I collapsed on the floor bringing my knees to my chest and cried into them.

"What do I do now, Steve?" I cried out, "How are you going to find me?" I looked over at Loki, staring at his motionless form, the thought of him dead suddenly making me jump up and crawl to him.

"Hey." I said as kneeled over him.

"HEY!" I shouted as I shook him.

I reached over and touched his neck, an odd feeling of relief going through me when I felt a pulse. I leaned down and brought my ear to his nose, double checking his breathing. I sat up next to Loki on my knees, satisfied knowing he was alive. I looked over to the bed, wondering if I should just put him to bed instead of the floor. Guilt went through me when I thought of leaving him like this. I stood up, grabbed Loki's arms and heaved him towards the bed, grunting the entire time. He was extremely heavy. I looked down at his sleeping form, my lips curling in disgust with how angelic he almost looked while asleep. I sat on the bed and stared at him, wondering why I even bothered.

_Well he did save me_ the thought floated by, but I shooed it away, anger going through me as I remembered everything Loki's ever done to me.

_He still saved me from those crazy Council people_. The thought floated by again, making me sigh in frustration.

I grabbed Loki's arms again and heaved him onto the bed. When I was done, he didn't look like he was in a particularly comfortable position, but I didn't really care. I walked out the room.

The house really was beautiful. Something I would have dreamed up if I had millions of dollars to spend on a home like this. I walked into the kitchen, looking into the cabinets for food since I was starving. Strangely there was a lot of food. Snacks and plenty of things to cook with were stocked in the cabinets and huge fridge. It was almost unsettling how normal it all looked. Like regular people already lived here. I shivered at the thought of Loki killing whoever originally lived here.

I decided to make spaghetti. While the canned sauce was warming up and the pasta was starting to cook, I decided to check up on Loki. But this time I took the knife I used to cut the cheese and tomatoes.

I walked slowly to the room I left Loki in, adrenaline making my heart beat fast again as I thought about what I would do if he was awake. I opened the door slowly, relief going through me when I saw Loki in the same spot I left him in. I moved closer to him, cautious about him.

I stood before his sleeping form, and watched him. His face was flushed, sweat making his black hair cling to his forehead as he panted for breath. I hesitantly put my hand on his forehead, confusion going through me because it wasn't cold like it usually was; it was hot. _He has a fever…_

_I should kill him_ a voice in the back of my head hissed, I felt my hand that was holding the knife trembling, _I should just do us all a favor and slit his throat and be done with it. I'll say it was self defense if anyone ever finds me... Thor will forgive me..._ I reached over to Loki, lifting his chin and brought the dart from my pocket out to his sweating neck.

_Just do it._

_End this mindless suffering._

_End _yours!

I told my trembling hand that held the needle in front of his neck.

"Mother," Loki mumbled, making me freeze and stare in shock at Loki's closed eyes that was rolling behind his eyelids, "Mother, please."

I stared at Loki for a long time before I moved the needle away from Loki's neck.

I did something that I was never sure why I did: I held Loki's hand and said, "Shhh, Loki. Everything is going to be ok."

I felt Loki ever so slightly squeeze my hand, "Mother, it wasn't supposed to be this way," he said deliriously.

I was completely confused, "What do you mean?"

"Everything… I was supposed to be king, mother... I never wanted the throne but…but I was going to prove myself... I failed," Loki moaned.

"Shhh. Just go to sleep," I said as I stroked his warm head until he fell asleep.

What Loki said was weird to me.

_Prove yourself?_

I was lost in thought, wondering what happened exactly in Loki's life. I knew he wanted to be king, I knew he tried to take over Asgard and failed. _Why did he need to prove himself if he hated his adoptive family. And why did he call out for his mom?_ I stayed lost in thought. Suddenly I saw something happen that made me leap off the bed screaming.

Loki turned _blue_. He was _blue_ with weird lines etched on his face.

I stood across the room from him, panting, heart racing, wondering what the fuck was happening for an immeasurable amount of time.

I slowly walked back to Loki, holding the metal dart in my hand, mentally slapping myself for leaving the knife I brought on the bed. Loki's breathing was ragged, and he still appeared to be unconscious.

"Loki?" I called out softly. He didn't make any different movements. I leaned towards him, and stared at his blue face. He looked like he was in pain while he slept.

"What the hell?" I breathed as I shakily raised my hand and raised a finger to touch his skin, wincing when I felt that it was a little warmer than what it was earlier.

_Whatever they gave him is making him sick,_ I thought, _What if it kills him?_ The thought that the Council came up with something that could kill an Asgardian filled me with fear. _If they can kill Loki then they can kill Thor,_ I thought fearfully. Then I felt guilt, _He got hit shielding me from the soldiers._ I put my hand on Loki's blue forehead, wondering if there was anything I can do to help him.

"Loki can you hear me?" I asked softly as I leaned towards him. Loki groaned as an answer. I pushed him into a more comfortable position, feeling guilty that I left him like that when he was probably dying in front of me.

"Don't worry I'm going to try and help you," I told him as I put a pillow under his head, "But I swear to God you owe me for this."

I walked out of the room, walked to the kitchen, turned off and drained the pasta and cooled it down with cold water and let it sit on the counter. I looked through the cabinets and found a large bowl and filled it with ice water.

As I walked to the room I saw the air conditioner modem and turned the temperature down. Above me I felt the cool air spilling out of a vent and continued to make my way to the bedroom. Once inside I set the bowl on the side table and opened another door in the room, which luckily turned out to be the bathroom. I looked around and found some hand towels and walked back into the room. I shivered as I felt how cold the room was getting as I knelt down and soaked the hand towels in the ice water and laid one across his forehead.

Loki's face immediately relaxed a little, but his breathing was still ragged. I stared at his armor, which was surprisingly clean and wondered if I should take off the parts around his chest. I shakily reached towards him and touched his armor. I slowly felt around his body until I felt some sort of buckle and undid it, I went to the opposite side and found another and was able to take off the outer armor. I gently took his cape off and used it to wipe his face a little and set it aside. I stared at the black tunic that clung to his lean muscular body from his sweat and felt myself blush from the sight. Then shame went through me as I remembered how it felt when Loki molested me. Images of all my dreams and the time I actually…_don't think about it…_

_He won't touch me. Not after I saved his life._

I used the knife on the bed and cut open his shirt. I ignored the sight of his six pack and covered it with ice cold hand cloths. I heard Loki sigh peacefully. I left the room and came back with ice cold water.

"Loki you have to drink," I told him as I sat on the bed and kneeled beside him. I lifted his unresponsive head. Loki grunted but didn't open his mouth.

"Hey," I said slapping his face a little, "Come on, trying to save your life right here even though I should just let you die."

Loki didn't respond, but he slowly opened his eyes, which were unnervingly red. I felt myself stiffen.

"My little bird," Loki said softly as he stared at me his eyes hazy from his fever. He looked…happy?

"Why do you call me that?" I asked softly, the glass shaking slightly in my hand as I stared at his red eyes.

"Because you're beautiful," Loki said sluggishly, I found myself blushing, "And you always try to leave me, even though your mine."

I sighed in aggravation, "I'm not yours. I'm a person I don't belong to anyone."

"You are," Loki said softly, closing his eyes again. I shook my head

"Hey! You still have to drink this," I said shaking his head until he opened his eyes. I tipped the cup gently to his lips and gave him water until he pulled away, "There, was that so hard?" I said as I looked down at him.

"I cannot feel my powers," Loki said softly, his eyes closing.

"Well now you know how I feel, not too great is it?" I said bitingly.

"It was necessary for me to do that," Loki said tiredly.

"How the hell was that necessary?" I asked angrily.

"You would have tried to fly away," Loki said softly, opening his eyes that were still hazy.

"Right. Because taking away my powers and violating my body and mind _really_ made me want to stay and hang out with you," I said bitterly.

Loki was quiet for a moment, his eyes closed again and his breathing slowly becoming even, "It is my right. You are a women and I am a god."

I felt my anger reaching a boiling point, "That is the most _sexist, ignorant, frustratingly annoying_ thing I have ever heard," I said angrily getting off the bed.

Loki didn't respond, I leaned in closer and realized that he went back to sleep. I sighed and changed his hand towels with freshly chilled ones.

_What I'm doing is either going to end up either really good, or really bad. But Karma owes me a little good._ I thought as I sat on the bed tending to Loki.

_Please, please find me, Steve. In case this ends up really bad. _

_I need you._

…

**Sara's out of the clutches of the Council but now she's back in Loki's sexy hands! What are Loki's plans for her? Will she get her powers back before Loki does? And where are the Avengers?! Do they know that Sara's missing yet? What's going to happen next?!**

**Hey guys, once again I hope you guys liked the chapter. I'm a little worried about it though. But I just really wanted to stop here. If you don't like this chapter I'm sure you'll like the next one for sure! Once again thank you all for taking the time to read this and sticking by me throughout it all! Thanks to everyone who reviews my story consistently :,) it means a lot. Review if you like it, it kinda makes my day and encourages me to keep writing. If anyone has any tips I would appreciate it! I hope you all have a lovely night!**

**Until next time,**

**Cozy**


	23. Chapter 23

**Oh, man. I'm almost done with this rewrite. It's been months. It's been half a year since I posted a new chapter.**

**IT HAS BEEN HALF A YEAR SINCE I POSTED A NEW CHAPTER! I am a waste of space. I just hope you guys like everything I've done. I'm nervous! **

**I really, really, REALLY hope you guys like the chapter. I'm even more nervous about this one than the last one. I'm crossing my fingers that I hope I got the characters pretty good. I really did try my best, guys! Okay, so this chapter is also a lot longer than the previous ones, so be warned.**

**I just love anyone who takes the time to read my story. Really. It means a lot. So thank you all for everything!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Marvel's characters. I'm just letting them play with my OC. I'll let them go home when they're done. Unless they want to have a sleepover. I won't stop them.**

…**..**

After changing Loki's chilled towels I decided I needed a shower.

Bad.

I considered going to the bathroom in Loki's room, then realized that was the stupidest thing ever and walked out to see if there was an extra shower in this grand house. I found a spare bedroom with an extra bathroom in it. The bathroom was pretty nice. It had a spacious shower and a large bathtub. The walls were a soft blue with brown cabinets that held who knows what. I walked over to the shower and turned on the hot water, wanting the steam to warm my cold skin.

Once I saw the steam rising, I decided to do what I'd been avoiding on doing this whole time: I looked in the mirror. It wasn't a pretty sight. My hair was matted and greasy, my scrubs were dirty and covered in blood, there were the bruises all over my body, but worst of all was that I looked like I lost weight.

It was weird, I had always wanted to lose weight, but seeing my body looking skinnier was just…not what I thought it'd look like. I slowly took off my shirt and winced when I saw more bruises across my chest and stomach, and the fact that you could see my ribs.

_Guess they didn't care about taking away bruises. _I thought bitterly as I turned away from the unfamiliar jungle me and walked over to the shower.

After adjusting the temperature I slowly stepped in, relief going through me as I felt the warm water already taking off some of the grim off of my body. It had been too long since I last showered. I reached for the shampoo on a shelf and immediately started working on the thing on top of my head.

As I scrubbed my hair, I tried not to cry as I thought about Steve.

_There's no way Loki was telling the truth. Steve wouldn't just think I'd go home after everything that happened between us. He has to be looking for me... Right? _

I opened my eyes and let the tears stream out, trying to believe in Steve.

_What if he's not? What if he just let me go home and needed a break from me or something?_ My heart started skipping beats _No, he wanted me with him, he said he would miss me as he walked away. God why didn't I say it back? Why didn't I let him wait with me?_ I thought miserably, the hot tears going down my face. _Please find me Steve in case Loki get's his strength back and he decides to rape me this time._

When I was done with my hair, I scrubbed my body thoroughly. After I was done, I just stood there, letting the water run over me, trying to soak up the warmth. I didn't want to leave. I just wanted to stay in the shower forever and pretend that I was safe. But I had to get out to at least check if Loki had broken his fever yet.

Once I was done, I wrapped my hair and body in a towel and walked out and looked in the spare room, wondering if there was anything for me to wear. I shivered from the cold as I walked into what looked like a closet and gasped when I saw it was a _room_ full of clothes, shoes and accessories. It was the kind of room my sisters would have died for. I walked around the fine clothes, wondering if there was even anything in my size.

Everything was my size.

I walked over, looking for something more casual to wear. To my embarrassment I found a drawer full of lingerie. I winced when I picked up an especially gaudy piece. I tried looking around for some normal underwear, frowning when I found none and looked into the lingerie again.

After some digging I had to make do with flesh toned see through lace bra and panties. I was surprised that they fit so well, if not a little loose. I stood up and began looking for something decent to wear. Finally after digging around I found some leggings and I just threw one of the long fine silk shirts over. I found some thick socks to wear over my freezing feet. I realized I was still too cold and just threw on a large cashmere sweater over the silk shirt. It was better than nothing.

I walked around the house, making my way to Loki's room when I stepped in the kitchen, my uneaten spaghetti waiting for me. _I'll come back for you_ I promised. I walked to the fridge and took out some raw chicken, onions, garlic and potatoes. After I was done preparing them I put them in a large pot and set it to boil.

_Maybe when he wakes up I can give him some soup._ After I was done I cleaned up after myself. I nodded at the once again clean kitchen and continued on my way to check up on Loki.

I slowly opened the door peeking in and walked in when I saw Loki still asleep where I left him. I walked up to the bed and looked at Loki's blue form, wondering why he looked like this. _Was it the serum they shot him with?_

I sat down on the bed besides Loki, and quietly stared at his face. I tentatively touched his forehead, relieved that he had cooled down a little and changed his hand towels. I continued staring at him, his face finally looking peaceful while he slept. It almost wasn't fair how angelic he could look besides the fact that he was blue….and he was a crazy psychopath.

I stared at the markings on his face and chest, wondering what they were. I tentatively traced one that was on his cheek. I felt something weird in my chest from touching him so I pulled back and sat on the floor.

_Why do I have to be here with _him_. I didn't want to see him ever again. I can't do this. _Flashes of my dreams went by in my mind and memories of the way Loki touched me in real life made me shiver. _I don't want him to touch me. Not after everything. Please, please. I don't want to like it ever again. _

I shivered at the possibility of Loki being good on his word about punishing me for leaving him. I took off the towel on my head and my damp hair fall down my back. I stared at my hands and hugged myself. I really wanted a hug from my mom at that moment. I sat there with my back against the bed for a long time.

I glanced back at Loki, shock going through me as I saw him looking like himself again. I sat up and leaned over the bed, shocked again that his temperature hadn't changed, _Odd, _I thought.

I felt the metal dart in my pocket, wondering what was going to happen when he was fully recovered. I knew he didn't have his powers. But for how long? Would I get my powers back before him?

_Can things just go okay for once?_ I begged to anyone who was listening to prayers.

I slowly stood up, feeling the dart in my pocket and leaned towards Loki's sleeping form. I stared at his pale skin, the skin that I knew. I blushed as I looked at him, although I didn't know why, and I felt my heart beating in fear as I stared at the man I was more scared of than anyone in the world. I sat down next to him and finished changing his hand towels.

"Sara…" Loki mumbled, making my hands still in surprise. I looked at his rolling eyes and panting chest and realized he was dreaming. I tilted my head to the side and continued to gaze at him, wondering what he could possibly be dreaming.

Loki's face contorted into one of pain, his body stiffening as he panted in his dream, "No, stop, please. No, more, I didn't mean to, I tried, Sara!" he groaned, he lids fluttering as his body shivered.

I cupped his face, smoothing his hair back, "Hey, Loki, relax. It's just a dream, okay? Shh…it's alright, it's just a dream," I soothed instinctively.

Loki opened his eyes slowly, "Sara…Sara, I…I…" he said, his brows crinkling together as he struggled to speak.

"What? What is it?" I asked, suddenly feeling like what he was about to say was important.

His eyes dropped slowly, "Sara," he whispered before he passed out again.

I rolled my eyes.

_Typical. _

…..

I _finally_ walked into the kitchen ready to _finally_ enjoy some spaghetti. I served myself some noodles and sauce, sprinkling it with fresh mozzarella and put it in the microwave to warm up. While my plate was warming up I looked out the window and saw the sun was setting.

I walked out the glass door and looked at the back patio closely. It was very nice; it had two plush chairs and a pool on the side. The steam coming off of it indicated that it was heated. I gazed at the sunset, my dreams replaying in my mind again. I shivered and looked around me, half expecting to see Loki right behind me and turn the dream into a reality. I sighed in relief when I saw I was alone and walked back in the house.

When I was in the kitchen I walked to the boiling pot of chicken and potatoes and checked to see if it was ready to add more vegetables. It still needed some time so I decided to just enjoy my food. I took my plate out of the microwave, my mouth watering and my stomach growling impatiently as I took my plate to the table. I walked back to the fridge and grabbed some orange and mango juice and finally sat down to eat.

As I ate, I felt a little calmer, tasting the familiar flavor in my mouth. I closed my eyes and pretended I was home. If I concentrated I could almost hear the laughter of my sisters and my mother's scolding. I smiled at the memory of them and brought more pasta into my mouth.

I ate two plates of spaghetti, I really was starving and I hadn't gotten a proper meal in so long. I felt so stuffed I didn't want to move. But I had never eaten anything more delicious. I walked to the living room and lay down on the couch, wondering how long would the tense silence last until I had to face a conscious Loki.

_The guy's gotta have mercy after I nursed him back to health right? Besides, Steve's gotta know I'm not with the Council by now. He'll come for me…right?_

I chewed on my thumb's fingernail in nervousness. I slowly sat up, the food heavy in my stomach as I walked back to where Loki was asleep. I opened the door and walked over to Loki's sleeping form. I stared at his pale face, my eyes tracing his high cheek bones, his nose, and finally his lips. I felt my heart skip a beat and looked away. I lifted the cloths off of him and felt that his forehead was still hot, but luckily not any hotter. I looked at him and realized he still had his shoes on. I figured it might be more comfortable if I just took them off.

_Besides, he might cool down if I take them off_ I thought as I unbuckled his boots and slipped them off. I flinched when I heard Loki groan and reached for the dart in my pocket. But Loki was still completely passed out. I sighed with relief and sat on the edge of the bed.

I felt a yawn coming up and slowly closed my eyes, feeling the exhaustion with everything that happened weighing on my shoulders. _Could my life get any more crazy?_ I thought sleepily as I left Loki alone after changing his cloths again.

I walked down the hallway, turning off the chicken soup to be finished tomorrow and walked over to the spare room. I stopped to turn the thermostat down again, shivering as I continued on my way. When I opened the door, I sighed with relief seeing the most comfortable looking bed ever.

I mean, ever. I wanted to marry that bed.

_Come to mama, _I thought as I lay in bed. I pulled out the dart and held it in my hand underneath the pillow, gripping it tightly in my grasp. I looked over at the clock by the bed and looked at the time. 7:30 p.m. it read. I set an alarm for six in the morning. I wanted to be awake bright and early the next day to make sure I was ready for Loki before he woke up from his poisoned state. And if he did wake up before me…I had my dart.

A little dart to fight the God of Mischief with. I winced at how that sounded.

_I hope it doesn't come to that,_ I thought as I lay in bed wondering what was going to happen. Just as I was about to close my eyes I thought about what happened while Loki was delirious. His face had looked so vulnerable. It was one of those rare moments when he looked…like he was more than just a psycho. It reminded me of the time we had spent time together when he was captured. _What happened when he tried to take over Asgard? What happened in his life? Obviously a lot of it has to do with family issues. But still…what happened?_

_Maybe I'm just trying to look for reason when there isn't any. Why am I even thinking about this? It's not like I care or that it would just excuse everything if I come up with some reason to pity him in my own mind. Why am I even bothering_ I thought, frowning angrily as I stared at the ceiling. I tried to sleep but no matter how tired I was, I couldn't erase the lonely expression Loki would sometimes let out, out of my mind. I pulled my hair and grunted.

_I do not _care_ what happened to Loki. I hate him. Go away_ I told the lonely face.

I burrowed down under my pillow, trying to envision Steve's smiling face. _Has it really only been a few days since I last saw him?_ I frowned again, wondering if Steve was lying on his bed right now, trying to envision my face as well.

_He's looking for me_ I told myself _I can feel it. I'm waiting Steve._ I silently tried to tell Steve wherever he was. I closed my eyes again, thinking of Steve's smiling face to keep Loki's lonely frown out of my mind until I slowly fell asleep.

…

I had no idea where I was. It was like, I couldn't move but I was floating and gliding slowly through the air, but not on my own free will.

I lazily saw that I was in space. My thinking was slow and I mildly thought how beautiful it was. I fancied that I was just another star, flying through space and time.

Free.

Then I saw myself flying over a dark grey planet. I felt myself drift closer to the seemingly dead planet. It was so devoid of warm light or color. All I could see were rocks. Then I saw steps suspended in air and floated by them slowly, going higher and higher until I saw two cloaked figures standing at the top of what felt like a mountain.

"They're dead. All of them, they died thousands of years ago," the deep rumbling voice of the larger figure said. I floated by and watched two cloaked figures talking atop the mountain.

"The tesseract has truly awakened. There is no other explanation." The smaller hooded figure responded, "They're both on the puny planet…the human planet…"

The other figure made no sound or movement. The smaller figure shuffled, "They wish to wield the power of the tesseract and the Child of Light. But our ally knows its' working as they never will…he will get us what we need…and if he doesn't, he knows what his fate will be…he will find a way…and with our forces, our Chitari we will get the tesseract and Child…and what can the universe do but tremble under our power!"

"_My _power," the voice rumbled, "If there is a Child of Light alive…then that makes everything…much…more…_interesting._ But we should stop talking now…we're being watched." And with that the hooded figure turned to me, showing me the face of a monster and with a blinding white light I was thrust away.

…

I gasped as I sat up, my head burning with a searing pain.

"What the fuck…?" I breathed. I tried to recall the dream.

_I was flying…there were people talking…something about the Chitari…and the tesseract._

I couldn't remember fully…but it had to distinctly do with the tesseract.

My blood boiled. It had to be Loki, giving me some bizarre nightmare. Was he trying to send some sort of weird message? He has to be awake and fucking with me again. I griped the dart tightly.

If he was awake, I was going to get him first, not just wait around for him to get me. I ripped the blankets and stomped to Loki's room, my anger rising with each step.

"Where do you get off-" I started to shout but stopped when I saw Loki in the same position he was in yesterday. I walked cautiously towards Loki, gripping the dart in my hand and stared at his seemingly unconscious form.

"Hey," I called softly only to receive no answer, "Loki?"

I walked closer and removed the hand clothes to check his temperature. A chill went through me as I felt his skin was cold again, I quickly moved away but Loki grabbed my hand. I screamed and tried to pull away, but Loki held me in a firm as he used his other hand to grab my waist and pulled me closer to him until I was on his lap.

"Let me go!" I shouted, thrashing about. Loki held down my arms with only one of his and grabbed my chin with his other hand, raising my face to meet his. I tried to pull away but his lips crashed into mine, my body involuntarily melting into his familiar, cold embrace.

Then in an instant my senses came to me and I bit his lip as hard as I could causing Loki to growl as he gripped my hair painfully, causing me to shout out. Loki to the opportunity to invade my mouth with his cold tongue. I shivered at the familiar flavor and did the first thing that came to mind; I stabbed his arm with the dart. Loki hissed and loosened his grip long enough that I freed my arm and pressed the dart against his neck. Loki's eyes widened.

"I-I know this can pierce your skin. S-s let me go a-and it won't have to get ugly." I stammered as Loki stared at me.

He slowly released his hold on me and I slowly got off of him, keeping my needle at his neck. While I was moving, Loki kept eye contact with me as I got off the bed, keeping the needle pressed against his neck.

When I was off the bed I slowly removed it and stood a few feet away from him. Loki sat in a leisurely position as he stared at me, one leg angled up, the other spread out straight across the bed, his arms crossed as he stared at me with contempt. He pushed his hair back and curled his lips, waiting for me to speak.

"M-maybe we should come up with some g-ground rules," I said softly as I stared back at him, my heart beating in my ears. I held the dart raised up as if it was sword, my hand trembling slightly.

Loki raised an eyebrow, "What makes you think I have to follow you rules," he purred.

"I-I," I stopped to clear my throat, hoping it would stop my damn stuttering, "I helped you get better. I didn't kill you when I could have. So…you owe me."

Loki let out a low chuckle, "Do you know how often I kept you alive when I could have killed you? Do you remember how I nursed you back to health when I should have just let you rot?" Loki said in his velvet voice as he slowly stood up. I stiffened and inched towards the door, "I owe nothing to a pathetic Midgardian girl like you. DON'T MOVE" he shouted as I kept inching towards the door, I raised my dart as he slowly made his way towards me.

"You forget that your mine. Nothing can keep you from me where you belong. Not S.H.I.E.L.D., the Council, not even your pathetic _friends_ and especially this," Loki said his hand moving in the air with lightening speed, gripping my wrist so hard I shouted out and tried to pull away. Loki grabbed the dart out of my hand and threw it across room.

"Loki, please," I begged as Loki stared at me menacingly as he pulled me closer to him.

He raised one hand to grip my jaw to make me look into his eyes. "You left," Loki said in a low voice. I could hear a very small hint of hurt coming out, which confused me, but mostly anger, "You had the audacity to help those pathetic Avengers spoil my plans and take my tesseract."

"Are…are you serious…? How could you expect me to stay," I said outraged as angry tears were coming out of my eyes, "Did you think I was happy with you? After everything?"

"You are my property, Sara," Loki repeated, his voice turning down to a menacingly low pitch, "I will do as I please."

"No," I said, tears going down my face, "Not with me. I'm a person, I have feelings and rights. You can't just do what you want."

"I will show you," Loki growled holding my face in his hands and stared at me for a long time. I stared into his green eyes, frightened about what he was going to do.

Then I realized he was trying to get into my mind. He was going to erase everything again.

"No, Loki, please, don't!" I begged as he stared into my eyes.

His face turned into one of concentration, then outrage, and then angry as he pushed me away and yelled out, "I will kill every one of those pathetic Midgardians who dared do this to me!" He punched the wall, making a huge gaping hole as he pulled back and breathed hard.

I was standing in the corner, scared he would let out some of his anger towards me. A realization came to mind, making me let out in wonder and relief, "You still don't have your powers."

Loki turned his malicious glare towards me, making me flinch, "They will come back," he stated menacingly low. His hands clenched in fists, his breathing ragged, "And you do not have yours."

"How do you know," I said softly.

"Because you would have used it on me, you idiot wench," Loki growled, making me flinch. _Holy shit, he's seriously pissed._

I stood quietly, thinking about what I wanted to say next. I stared at Loki's angry form, feeling so fucking scared, and wanting to make sure that what I said would make sure that Loki wouldn't hurt me. At least for now.

"I…I will probably get my powers before you do," I said slowly.

Loki's face turned darker, if that was possible, "You do not know that," Loki growled, slowly walking towards me like a panther coming towards his cornered prey.

"I have a good idea though. If you do get your powers back, it might not be for a couple of day, if that," I paused as I saw Loki stop walking towards me, staring at me. I swallowed and continued, "I was given my…suppressants a few days ago. So I'm sure…I'm going to get my powers before you get yours…so I think we can come to some sort of agreement."

"What if I don't care about making an agreement?" Loki growled.

"Well…You can do what you want now, but when I get my powers back…I'll make you regret it. So, please…if you don't do anything to me…I won't do anything to you," I said quietly, hoping that Loki would agree with me.

Loki barked out a vicious laugh, "And what will you do to me when you get your powers back? You, who is so weak that you cannot even kill anyone. So weak and pathetic." he starts shaking his head, smirking at me, although his eyes were still malicious as he slowly made his way to my trembling form, "You don't even have the nerve to dare touch me. You think you can make bargains with me?" Loki slammed the wall, his fist barely missing my face as he trapped me in his arms, "Let me tell you my bargain, you pathetic girl. You will do _whatever _I command, whenever it is required. If you so much as dare touch me if you get your powers before I get mine, I will make sure to punish you so severely you will never recover from the pain I will bestow upon you." Loki threatened, lowering his face to level mine, pressing his cold body against mine.

I swallowed the lump in my throat, "Loki. Please. Don't do this," I whimpered, feeling my face grow hot as he kissed my neck.

"Why not?" Loki purred as his teeth and tongue grazed my earlobe, making me gasp.

"I…I don't want this," I whispered as I held trembling hands against his chest, trying to create some space between us, but failing.

"Oh, my dear, it's because this isn't about want…you _need _my touch…don't you? Deep down you want this," he whispered as he hands trailed to my lower back, "I'm going to have fun teasing you…I'm going to bring you to the brink so many times you'll be begging me for release."

"S-Stop," I said, this time louder as I felt his hands on my hips, slowly moving up my shirt.

"Quiet. I can tell you like it, although you won't admit it," Loki murmured, his cold lips making me shiver.

"No!" I shouted and pushed him away. Loki stared at me, outrage and shock over his face, "You can't touch me like that! I don't care if you'll punish me I will use my powers when they come back…unless you stop. So…stop," I ended lamely.

Loki stared at me for a long time, then a smirk came upon his face and then held up his hands in mock defeat, "Oh, I'll stop…for now." He said as he began to chuckle, his eyes trailing my body "We'll continue this later. I have a promise to carry out. But I need food to give energy for that" he purred, "You best mentally prepare yourself."

"Thank you for taking_ such_ good care of me," Loki said mockingly as he turned to me.

I stood there trembling, tears going down my face as I stared at him, feeling like a complete idiot.

"I hate you," I whispered. Loki stared at me, his face unreadable. "I hate you so much. You're so cruel to me when I haven't done anything to you."

Loki stared at me for a long time, then his eyes narrowed, "I am a _god_. I am a _king._ Do you not realize that I have saved your life? Your body, your life, it _all_ belongs to me. Every day I have the mercy to not kill you adds to the debt you owe me."

Loki let out a cruel laugh, "You think your pathetic Avengers are so much better than me. Do you not see that they are killers just like me? They use the illusion of their own definition of justice to hide the fact that they have killed and will continue to kill. It's quite sad, the lengths you Midgardians go to delude yourself with lies to feel better." Loki said as he finished getting dressed.

"You're wrong," I whispered, my voice trembling as more tears came out of my eyes, "We're nothing like you. They don't kill because they enjoy it-"

"Delusions you all tell yourselves to feel better," Loki said, walking towards me, "Your friends, Clint and Natasha, do you know how many people they've killed, not even out of need or _justice _but in cold blood? So much they used saving the world as a way to redeem themselves." Loki's eyes turned cold, sending chills down my spine, "That insolent Iron Man created your world's most powerful weapons to kill each other with. _Thor_ has been in countless battles and has killed thousands of people in his lifetime. You think him better than me simply because he has the pathetic need to protect you puny humans? Delusions. And let's not forget the ever so righteous Captain America. He has fought in one of your planet's greatest war, killed hundreds of people…And you just forgive him because he has a pretty face… You're pathetic. Do not ever think you can even _try_ to judge me. You have no right." Loki was standing before me and grabbed my chin, caressing my cheek with his thumb, wiping some of the silent tears falling down my face, "But fear not, for I do not judge you. I am simply trying to show you your place, which is by my side, where you will help me create the world I showed you in your dreams… Hush, do not think of them any longer. Your fate is no longer tied to them."

I sniffed, closing my eyes and shook my head, "…Everyone has the opportunity for redemption... My friends… whatever wrong they have done in their lives, they fight to make up for it every day. I don't think there's anything wrong with that," I said as I looked into Loki's green eyes, "It's never too late to redeem oneself. Everyone has the chance… Even you, Loki. Even now, when you say these terrible things to make me doubt myself, when you do terrible things to me…I still think you can redeem yourself. You can be so much better…"

"…Why are you even saying this." Loki said, his eyes narrowing.

"Because it's true…and I'm trying to help you," I said softly, "To save you…from yourself." I said a shiver going through my body as I realized what I was saying was true.

Loki stared down at me for a second before he let out a laugh, "Did I ask to be saved? I don't need sympathy from you. I need obedience. You are just a woman who could never dream to understand the on goings in a God's life. I will get my powers back, then I will take back my tesseract and then I will control this world. Enough of this talk of your misguided perceptions of me. It is foolhardy and futile. I will do what I came here to do. I will receive my glorious purpose in life, and all those who get in my way will burn. Now, unless you wish for me to choke the life out of your neck, I suggest you come with me." Loki said grabbing my arm hard and pulling me out of the room, down the hallway. I didn't say anything, my whole body feeling numb as I let Loki drag me through the house.

_What's going to happen to me now?_ I thought with despair.

Suddenly I saw we were in the kitchen, Loki released me and sat down on the table. I stood there, staring numbly at him.

"What are you doing just standing there? Earlier I said I was hungry. Prepare me something to eat." Loki ordered as he sat there leisurely.

I walked over to the counter, grabbed an apple and put it on the table before him, "There. It's not like you even like food or anything," I said as I leaned against the counter.

Loki grabbed it and took a bite out of it, annoying me because he still somehow looked graceful, "Prepare me more food now before my patience grows thin." He said simply.

I glowered at him silently and walked over to the fridge, pulling out the pot of soup and started to warm it up. I pulled out some extra vegetables and put them into the pot to cook. I stood with my back to Loki while I waited for the soup to boil.

_How am I going to get out of here? Nothing I say will change him. I can't stay here. Come on, Steve, where are you?_

"I'm glad you know how to cook. Midgard is an odd place where some women don't know the difference between a pot or pan," Loki said with contempt as he took another bite of his apple.

I turned around angrily, "_Some_ women have careers and they don't have time to learn how to cook because their busy being independent. I only learned how to cook because I like it. You're so sexist."

Loki laughed, "It is how our world works in Asgard, Sara. Every woman knows how to cook. That is the way it should be."

I narrowed my eyes while my lips curled in disgust, "Well it looks like Asgard isn't as evolved as Midgard. We strive for equality no matter the sex, race, or sexual orientation," I said smugly.

Loki narrowed his eyes, "Oh yes, Midgard is such a nice world, what with racism still existing, as well as how most women get paid less than men and young boys and girls are beaten to death because of their sexual orientation or just beaten to death for no reason," Loki scoffed, "your all so evolved, as you said. Midgard is lucky that I have decided to bring it up to what it can be."

"It's a working progress," I snapped, "how do you know all this anyways?"

"Did you think I only ever spent my times reading books? I have learned many secrets of the worlds and have done all I can to expand my knowledge. I did it because I knew one day, all I learned would come in handy… when I became king," Loki stared off, his face thoughtful. I stared at him for a long time.

"That's why you dress so good," I let out softly.

Loki turned to me and let out a laugh, "Yes, I have looked at the ways of your pathetic world."

I didn't say anything while I turned away from him and watched the soup boil.

"How much longer do I have to wait for a simple meal?" Loki called out from behind me.

"Can you be patient? Jeez. I don't have to do this, you know," I said in annoyance, not even looking back at him as I scowled at the bubbling pot.

"I can eat you, if you'd prefer," Loki whispered in my ear, making me jump and blush. I moved to step away but Loki held me in his arms.

"No," I breathed as I felt him pull me closer to him, "Don't."

"Do your bruises hurt," Loki murmured into my skin as he kissed my cheek, his cold hands on my waist.

"No," I said stiffly as I felt Loki's cold hands lift my long silk shirt.

"I'm going to go back to kill them as soon as I get my powers back. I will show the world not to take or touch what belongs to me," Loki said in a low voice. I started trembling in fear as I felt his cold hands reach the revealing skin past the leggings I was wearing, "You're much too skinny now, I preferred you as you were. Now you're like the starved women Midgardians worship."

"U-Um…well, some women can't help but look how they look…doesn't make anyone better than the next one," I panted as I felt Loki's cold hands go over my stomach.

_Oh my god. What do I do?!_

"Loki, please stop. The food is almost done," I said, trying to think of _something_ to distract him.

"Plenty of time to get you started," Loki growled as I felt one of his hands begin to go under the elastic band of my leggings.

"No! Loki, don't!" I said panicked and began to try to move away from him. Loki held me tighter, his tongue sliding over my ear before I felt him gently kiss and suck on my neck. I shivered, still trying to move while he was holding my arms down with one of his as he continued to go further down ever so slowly.

"Hush, you know I will make it pleasurable," Loki whispered as he dipped his tongue in my ear, making me shiver and whimper.

As I felt him go lower I began to feel myself hyperventilate, "Loki, I'm begging you. Don't do this to me again."

"Shhh…I think I'll get rid of this hair here." Loki chuckled, "Your sensitive skin will receive even more pleasure when I'm done." I felt his fingers inch closer to me and I felt something in me explode.

"STOP! ENOUGH! I'M NOT GOING TO DO THIS TO HIM!" I shouted out as I thrashed about in his arms.

I felt Loki stiffen before he removed his hands, gripped my waist hard enough I winched and turned me to face him, slamming me against the counter.

Loki glared down at me, "Did you break the spell?" he demanded

"Yes," I hissed angrily, "And I was pissed when I found out what you did."

"…Did he touch you?" Loki said, his eyes narrowing and his voice reaching a menacingly low pitch.

I was already angry myself so I really didn't care what I said, "…That's none of your business," I said in a low voice.

Loki growled and grabbed my neck tightly, "It is my business when my toy is whoring around when she knows she belongs to me. Did. He. Touch. You." Loki said, tightening his grip with each word. I began to choke and tear up because I couldn't breathe, my windpipes screaming in agony. I coughed as an answer, "I can't hear you? Speak up." Loki released his grip on my throat and threw me to the ground.

I coughed and started to bring air into my lungs "I already said it was none of your business what I did with him." I coughed out, "I don't belong to you."

Loki glared down at me and pulled me up roughly by my hair, "Your mine, Sara Perez. You will always be mine. I'm going to punish you for spreading your legs to someone besides me, and best believe that if I ever see that _pathetic_ man in blue I will kill him for touching you. But first," Loki pushed me roughly against the stove, my hands almost hitting the burners, "Serve me my meal."

Loki stalked away and sat down at the table and glared at me. I glared back as I looked through the cabinets until I found a bowl. I walked over to the stove and turned it off, ladling some chicken soup into the bowl, grabbing a spoon and setting it angrily on the table before Loki.

"Was that so hard?" Loki mocked. I held my tongue as I began to walk away, "Where do you think you're going?" Loki called out to my retreating form.

"I'm done serving you." I said as I turned to face him.

"Serve yourself. You're underfed; you need to fill out your body." Loki said, his eyes going over my body.

"I'm not hungry." I lied.

"You're lying." Loki said simply, "Now serve yourself before I spoon feed you myself."

I glared at Loki and served myself some soup and sat across the table from Loki. I looked down at the chicken soup and dipped my spoon in and took a sip. I frowned, a part of me happy it tasted like home, but I was also sad because it tasted like home. I looked up to see Loki staring at the soup with interest. He gracefully picked up his spoon and dipped it into the soup and quietly sipped it. He paused as he tasted it, an odd expression on his face.

"What? You don't like it?" I said with annoyance.

Loki looked up and stared into my eyes for a moment, "It's delicious," he said in a soft voice as he brought another spoonful into his mouth. I felt myself blush for some reason and looked down at the soup.

"Thanks…" I mumbled.

"I've never tasted anything like this. I've always had delicacies. This taste…" Loki paused, looking for the word.

"Like home," I said wistfully.

"I wouldn't know what home tastes like," Loki growled, looking at the soup with sudden distaste.

"Well… now you do," I said softly. Loki looked up and we stared at each other, in an almost comfortable silence before I looked away, feeling troubled.

I continued to eat my soup. I really was hungry, but I didn't want Loki to know so I ate slowly even though I just wanted to pour the whole bowl in my mouth. I glanced up at Loki who was staring at me eat, his glass of wine in his hands. His eyes were boring into my face and I felt myself blush again.

"What?" I said with annoyance, narrowing my eyes, angry that Loki's stare made my heart skip a beat.

"Every time I look at you, I get angry thinking of what they did to you. What they were going to do to you… It makes me think about making their fortress rain with their blood," Loki said in a menacing voice. I shivered at his words.

"Why do you care?" I asked quietly, curiosity and confusion going through me, "It's not like _you_ don't torture me."

Loki let out a smirk, "Oh Sara, can you really call what I do to you torture," he said and licked his lips.

"Destroying half of San Francisco, beating me up whenever I try to get away from you and tampering with my mind is torture," I said softly staring into my soup.

Loki let out a barking laugh, "Those were necessary to put you in your place. Besides can you really compare that to what they were going to do? At least I know you enjoyed some of your time with me," Loki purred as he openly looked at my breast and licked his lips. I crossed my arms over my chest and glared at him.

"You're not being fair," I said softly.

"Why, because you know deep down that I'm right? You know that no matter how many times you tell yourself you hate me or that you fear me, you will always crave me. I've been in your mind, Sara. You cannot sit there and lie to yourself anymore. I know you long for me…you think yourself a monster…twisted and tainted and you want someone just as twisted and tainted to be your lover…Steve Rogers may be pure, he may be kind, he may even love you…but he's not enough is he?" Loki gave me an evil smirk, I felt my body trembling, refusing to believe in his words.

I started to feel tears coming into my eyes as Loki continued to talk in his velvet voice, "Since the first time I made you come for me was what sealed our link together. You won't admit it, but I see it. Every time I touch you, the way you try to resist me but give in, in the end. That's why I sent you those dreams." Loki chuckled, I felt my throat close up as I tried not to sob, "Oh, how your mind opened itself to me, I barely had to do anything as I lived out the fantasies you had of me deep inside your subconscious. Ah, I can almost taste you now-"

"Shut up!" I shouted banging the table tears going down my face, "That's bullshit! I do not _crave_ you! I _hate_ you. The reason I resist you is because when you touch me I'm disgusted with you. You are pathetic and incapable of anything besides hatred. But I'm not. _I_ can love, Loki… I'm in love with Steve. It doesn't matter how many times you erase him from me, he'll make me fall in love with him again, and again, because we're meant to be together. I'm not yours. I never was. Since the first time I saw Steve I was _his."_

While I was talking I saw the malice come back into Loki's eyes.

"You think you don't belong to me?" Loki said, his words dripping with venom, "You think you belong with that _pathetic man_? Are you not aware of the potential of your powers? You're body will stop ageing, whether it is one year or ten years from now. You have the ability to live forever. You think you can be with him? When he grows old and wets his diapers, I'm sure he won't be so pretty then."

Loki stood up slowly, "He will die, Sara. Whether I beat him to death and present his dead body to you myself, or he will die in your arms of old age. You two were not meant to be together. You were born to be mine. You were born to bring my glorious purpose to reality. Why are you still so foolish?" Loki said shaking his head. I gaped at him, shaking my head as I continued to try to hold back sobs.

_Your molecular structure is just amazing. _

"N-no… You don't know that. I-I won't let us end up like that. It's not true. It's not true. None of it is true." I began to sob uncontrollably at this sudden possibility and felt my legs give out on me. I couldn't imagine out living Steve. I couldn't imagine watching him slowly deteriorate in front of me while I remained young.

"I'll just stop my powers and grow old with him," I choked out.

Loki let out a cruel laugh, "As if that were possible, little bird."

Loki was standing above me and squatted down to my level, "When will you understand? You are mine. You were always mine," Loki grabbed my chin and pulled my face towards his and kissed me.

I didn't resist. But I didn't feel it either.

"Come; finish the meal you made us. You must eat and regain your strength." Loki pulled me up and sat me on my chair. But I just stared at the soup in front of me, the tears pouring out of my eyes as Loki's words had struck me to my very core.

_Is it true? It can't be. I can't feel that way about Loki. I love Steve with all my heart….and one day he'll die._ The thought made a sob choke out of my throat.

"Don't dwell on the thoughts of him. Come now, finish your soup," Loki purred as he sat down next to me. I just closed my eyes and continued to cry.

"Shhh…Eat." Loki commanded softly as he stroked my face and back, "Don't think of them. Think only of me because I'm all you have," Loki purred, massaging my shoulder with his cool hands. He brought a cold hand to my face and wiped my hot tears, which actually felt good. I began to feel myself calm down slowly over the odd comfort I was getting from Loki.

"Why are you being so gentle? Why do you care if I get hurt? It just confuses me," I said softly, the emotional trauma making me tired.

"Because you're mine," Loki said softly, "I have to train you, but I also reward you when you give up."

Loki reached for my spoon and dipped it into the soup and brought it to my lips, "Eat." he commanded.

I didn't move. Loki gripped the back of my neck and turned me to look at him. I flinched as he leaned in and kissed me passionately, I tried pulling away but he held me firm. I felt his tongue massaging my lips, begging for entrance, but I kept them closed. Loki bit my lip until I gasped and he invaded my mouth.

"No!" I said pulling away, blushing more than I already was.

"There you are," Loki said smirking at me, "Now eat, unless you're hungry for something else," Loki said seductively.

I quickly reached for my spoon but Loki held it away from me, "Ah, ah, I get to feed you now." he said as he dipped the spoon once again into the soup and brought it to my lips. I just opened them again, tasting the lukewarm liquid in my mouth. Loki continued to silently feed me until the bowl was empty.

I looked away from Loki and stared at the table, my head heavy from crying so much, "Come. Let's go to the bedroom". I immediately tensed up at his words and looked up at him fearfully, "Do not fret. I will leave you be…for now. But you must rest. So come." Loki said as he stood up.

"I have my own room." I said protested softly.

"You do not have your own room. Every room in this house is mine. Now, come", Loki commanded. I didn't move as I sat on my chair.

"Did you even finish?"I asked softly, looking over at Loki half eaten bowl.

"I will eat later." Loki said, standing above me.

"Eat it now. I went through all the trouble to make it" I said numbly, half of me wanting to delay the trip to the bedroom, the other half too numb and tired to care.

Loki walked over to his soup, sitting down and gracefully took a sip. He grimaced, probably because it was cold by now and stood up. He walked over to the microwave, stopping to put more soup in, and put the bowl in there and turned it on. I let out a hollow laugh. Loki turned and raised a questioning eyebrow.

"You look funny using home appliances with ease," I let out in a hollow voice, "Crazy how you looked at my world and studied it."

"A good king will learn all he can to expand his capability," Loki said in a low voice turning away from me.

We were quiet for a moment, the microwave beeping to let Loki know it was done. He opened the little door and walked back to the table and began to eat.

"Can I go home?" I asked softly, mostly out of habit.

"You know you must stay with me, you're mine. Besides you are not safe at your home anyways. The only thing keeping the Council from using you is me, since you pathetic friends can't keep you safe, even for a couple days." Loki said distractedly, his thoughts somewhere else.

His words stung me. _It's not their fault I keep getting kidnapped_ I thought sadly. I watched Loki eat with his perfect manners, unsure what to do, what to even feel or think. I just suddenly felt incredibly tired. I felt my eyes droop closed and felt my head nodding as I felt exhaustion come over me. Suddenly I felt myself being lifted; I opened my eyes to see Loki carrying me to the bedroom. I didn't even fight, saving my strength for what was going to happen next.

Loki laid me down on the bed gently, and sat down next to me, leaning against wall behind us. I looked up at him fearfully, waiting for his next move. Loki looked down at me and frowned, "I have already told you that I would leave you be for now," he said.

"Like I'm going to believe that, Lord of the Lies," I said tiredly as I watched him watch me.

"Are you sure you're not just waiting in anticipation?" Loki purred as he leaned down and grabbed my chin. I flinched but Loki held me firm as he brought his face close to mine, our lips mere centimeters apart. I could feel his cold breath mingling with mine, causing me to shiver.

"No," I said as I looked into his green eyes, "And how do you do that anyways." I said, the thought suddenly coming to mind.

"Do what?" he said as he caressed my cheek.

"What you…do to me. I thought you said you didn't have any women who liked you or friends in Asgard," I said softly, actually curious.

Loki pulled back a little, a smirk on his face, "A women in an Asgardian brothel was kind enough to teach me the ways of women," Loki said, his eyes somewhere else, probably thinking of beautiful women in a brothel. The thought made me angry…and for some reason slightly jealous. But I shoved that last thought away.

"You have _brothels_ in Asgard? That's horrible!" I said outraged.

"It's business. Your world has them. I must say, the women in Asgardian brothels are treated much better. Besides, most men go there," Loki said in an almost defensive voice. Although I doubted Loki felt the need to defend himself.

"Wait…Thor doesn't go there, right?" I said in almost horror of thinking my friend did that.

Another smirk came to Loki's face, "Although Thor did often get his pick of the litter when it came to women, there were times he would drag me to Sinna's brothel and have two or three women to himself a night".

"You're lying!" I said in disbelief.

"It's true," Loki said actually laughing, "But it is the way of the worlds. Some women are meant to be wed, some women are meant to be in a brothel."

"That's horrible and untrue," I said angrily.

"Being the God of Lies leaves me the ability to see the harsh realities and truths in my life. Why do you refuse to see the truth? Because you get to live a good life away from all the cruelties in the world? Women are beneath men. That is the way it has always been and the way it will always be," Loki sneered.

"You're so annoyingly sexist that I literally can do nothing but laugh." I scoffed, "Women aren't beneath men. How can we be when we bring men to life."

"Only because men give women their seed," Loki countered.

"Are you kidding me?" I said exasperated, literally pulling my hair.

"No," Loki smirked.

"God, you're annoying," I said through gritted teeth, causing Loki to let out a low chuckle.

"I am a God. And a king," Loki said in a low voice, leaning back, looking towards the ceiling.

"Oh my god…" I said as a sudden realization came to me, making me sit up, "You're not crazy. Everything your doing, it's because that's the way you were taught to do it. To conquer…. Those battles Thor always talked about…. You being sexist and thinking you're above everything. My god, it all makes sense." I buried my face in my hands.

"Finally," Loki sneered as he looked at me.

"No wonder it's so hard to convince you what you're doing is wrong, you really believe what you doing is ok. You talk about me deluding myself, and I probably do, but you do it to you know", I said as I looked up at Loki's narrowing eyes.

"It's times like this I wish you were more like Thor," I let out softly. Then covered my mouth, realizing what I just said.

Loki's face turned livid as he faced me, "You wish for me to be like that great big oaf?" Loki said in a voice so menacingly low that I immediately got scared.

"No, no, that came out wrong!" I said in defense as Loki lunged on top of me, "Wait, Loki, please don't." I tried to push him away but Loki used his hands to pin mines down.

"You think you understand me, you foolish quim?" Loki growled, "You think I am less than the all-mighty Thor and the pathetic man in blue? They are nothing compared to me, I will show the world my true power when I am king. And you," Loki said as he used one hand to pin my hands down and used the other to trace my neck and let his hands rest on my breast, "I will show you what happens when you try to compare me to Thor."

"No!" I shouted and to my amazement a blast of energy came from my body, throwing Loki off of me to the wall.

I looked up in shocked, "Whoa, I totally didn't mean to do that!" I told Loki's enraged face as he stood up unharmed, "But you can't say you didn't deserve that! You said you would leave me alone for a while."

Loki looked like he was seriously holding himself back from ripping my head off. I stood there shivering with fear. Suddenly Loki's anger subsided and he looked at me warily.

"I suppose you did get your powers before me", Loki said quietly.

"Told you so…" I said just as quietly, "Now will you take the agreement?"

Loki was silent for a long time, then a smile came to his face, "I will under one condition," Loki said as he looked up at me.

"What?" I asked, already getting a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"You have to come with me to retrieve the tesseract when I get my powers back," Loki said an odd smile playing on his lips.

"What? Wouldn't you be worried that I'll run away or stop you?" I asked curiously.

"I have my reason for taking you, Sara. But you will not escape me, nor will you allow the tesseract to stay in the Council's hands," Loki said, the same suspiciously odd smile on his face. I narrowed my eyes at Loki.

The possibility of getting the tesseract away from the Council was alluring. Plus, if the Avengers found me, it would save time. Loki wasn't as powerful as he was before._ Maybe I can stall him long enough that when everyone finds us it'll be easy. Or maybe I won't have to do anything if I can somehow get in contact with Steve or Tony or anybody to let them know where I am while we're at the Council's headquarters._

"Fine. But you have to stop touching my breasts and…you know," I said blushing.

Loki smirked at me as ripped open his dress shirt, buttons flying everywhere, revealing his abs and chest. I immediately blushed and looked away as Loki walked up to me and cupped my face in his hands.

"I will not seduce you so directly. I think it will be more fun if I make you crave me to the point where you _beg_ me to take you." He purred as his hand traced my neck, going down my back and pulling close so my chest was pressed against his, "I will be waiting for the day with zeal."

I tried controlling my shock and anger, and something else I didn't want to think about as I said, "Fat chance I'll ever beg you to do something like that," I looked into his green eyes, his face turning into another smirk.

"We'll see what you do, little bird," he breathed.

I was about to reply when he gave me a passionate kiss, his tongue waving around mine. His cool breath making me shiver for more than one reason. He suddenly pulled back and smirked at me again. I then realized I was panting and my mouth was open as I looked up at him. I quickly closed it and glared at him.

"You said you wouldn't seduce me!" I said embarrassedly, mostly because I couldn't believe what he just did. What I just did. _God I hate this_.

"I said I wouldn't seduce you so directly by caressing the sensitive parts of your body," Loki smirked, "But if you become heated with a simple kiss than that is just your craving of me already trying to burst the wall you built up."

"Shut up," I said pushing him away, ignoring the feeling of his lean, cool muscles and got off the bed, "I don't crave you." I walked out of the room. As I left Loki let out a low laugh as he followed me.

…

**So, Sara's in Loki's clutches once again! Even though she has her powers, she's pretty stuck with where she is. What's Loki going to do once he gets his powers? What's going to happen when they get the tesseract? What are the Avengers going to do next?!**

**Hey guys! So, another chapter has been rewritten. I didn't change much in this chapter, besides some grammar, for those of you who've noticed. But things that I have changed are important to the plot. So! Thanks for reading, any input you have would be greatly appreciated! Thank you everyone! **

**Until next time,**

**Cozy. **


	24. Chapter 24

**So if you're here it's hopefully because you've read the other chapters that I've rewritten. This is still a chapter that I've written before, but I've added a lot of things so it's practically a new chapter. This is going to be digging into the relational dynamic between Sara and Loki, and in my opinion is really important to go over before the new chapter. I'm kind of worried about this chapter as well. I didn't expect it to play out like it did, but every time I tried to rewrite it, it just ended up playing into something similar. So here it is, for better or for worse. **

**So anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! **

**I don't own anything from Disney (Psst, that means Marvel *sniggers*) I'm just letting the characters play with my OC. I'll let them go home when they're done. **

…

"So…What are we supposed to do now?" I asked as I sat on the sofa chair in the living room. I had already finished cleaning and picking up everything in the kitchen, never having a moment alone as Loki followed me everywhere except the bathroom. I kept my eyes on Loki who was lounging on the couch, sprawled across it, shirt still open, eyes boring into mine, "you don't have a television, or _internet_. What are we supposed to do here?"

"I have a few things in mind…all you have to do is come here and straddle me," Loki grinned, biting and licking his lips seductively.

I gulped and looked away for a moment so that I could breathe because this was _not _a good situation. I tried to let my mind relax and feel the energy around me, comforted that I could. I tried to pull the fire into me but I could feel myself struggling. I gritted my teeth, thinking that it would take a little time for my powers to come to full affect. I could only hope Loki wouldn't figure it out…

Closing my eyes, I let in a deep breath, choosing to think about Steve instead of my current situation. What he was doing right now? Was he okay? Was he not getting enough sleep? I chewed on my thumbnail and looked towards the fire.

"What are you thinking about?" Loki's velvet voice called out.

"It must be so frustrating not knowing," I said without turning to him. I pictured how the light hit Steve's hair when he was with me…the twinkle in his eyes when he smiled. I smiled back at the face I was envisioning.

I felt Loki grab my jaw roughly and make me look at him, shattering my memory of Steve to the harsh reality of Loki's painful grip and icy breath.

"Your thinking about _him_, aren't you?" he hissed, anger burning in his eyes.

"My mind is my own business," I grunted, trying to move away, "Let _go _of me."

"I forbid you to think of him," He growled, his green eyes boring into mine.

"You can't tell me what to do!" I stated as I tried to move away.

"I can, you're just being insolent…how did he touch you? Did he even know how?" he hissed, his words turning into a whisper as he bore his eyes into me. His grip relaxed, turning into a caress as he brushed his thumb across my cheek, "Does he know how sensitive your neck is…or your thighs? Does he know how to kiss you well enough to make your already delicious and plum lips swell? Does he know how to caress your flower to make you pining in want?"

I swallowed, my heart skipping a beat from his velvet voice caressing me, "_Shut up,_" I said through gritted teeth.

"I bet you had to tell him how to do it. He was probably clumsy and sloppy…you have only ever been with virgins…I can show you what it feels to be with an experience god…though you already have an idea, don't you, Sara?" he purred, leaning in to kiss me again.

I curled my lip in disgust, hating how my heart was skipping beats as I pushed him back roughly, "Stop it! You don't know what you're talking about!"

Loki stood up, towering over me in his long, lean frame, "Oh, don't I?" he smirked, "I can see how angry you are, hating how right I am. I know you better than any man has or will, face it, you belong to me."

My chest was heaving as I tried not to cry. I narrowed my eyes and stood up, hastily walking out of the room.

"What good do you think this will do you?" Loki asked, easily keeping pace with me.

"Get away from me." I seethed.

"Where do you intend on running off to? A closet? There's nowhere you can hide that I won't find you." He said.

"Shut up!" I shouted, "Just leave me alone!"

Loki slammed me against the wall, pressing his body against mine, his hips holding mine in place as he towered over me. "Do not do that…Don't you dare push me away to make room for him. I forbid it. You are with me now, and I demand for you to act like it."

"What do you care if I love him? What do you care if I think about him? All you want is to use me and fuck me! You want me? Just bend me over right now and get it over with, because I'll _never _be the one to go to you, _ever._" I said, my voice trembling as the tears built up in my eyes.

He growled, slamming the wall beside my face, the air whistling in my ear, "Never in my life have I met a woman who could anger me like you!" He shouted.

"So then why keep me? Why are you doing this to me!" I screamed, my hands were balled into fists, my chest heaving as I fought back the angry tears threatening to spill.

Loki shook his head, a cruel laugh escaping his villainous lips as he stared down at me with unkind eyes, "Oh, you dull creature. No matter how many times I say it, you will never hear the truth. How else can I explain it? You are mine. It's that simple, a god has claimed you as theirs. There will be nothing that can keep us apart for long…in the end…you know you belong to me…don't you? You can spread your legs for _that captain_ or for all of Midgard…but there's something missing isn't there? There's a fear that you have around any of them. You're scared of yourself, of your strength, but with _me_," he said as he yanked my hand and placed it upon his bare chest and held my dumbfounded gaze with his intense one, "There is no fear…there is no reminder of all your mistakes…there is only me. Only I can give you true peace of mind…all you have to do is surrender…put away your wings, little bird," Loki said as he leaned down, his breath at my face, cooling the tears staining my cheeks.

My lips trembled as I felt his lips almost at mine. I let out a whimper, closing my eyes tightly. The first thing I saw was Steve.

_Don't ever let anyone else touch you…_

_I won't…_

I pressed my lips together and pushed Loki away with all of my might, seeing only his shocked expression before I ran down the hall and into my room. I closed the door behind me and ran into my closet, hiding behind a rack of clothes and curled into a ball, crying my eyes out.

_It's not true, none of it is true. It can't be true. I just need to see Steve. If I see him then I'll feel better…I just need to see him…Please, God, or gods, or anyone listening, just help me out…don't let me be immortal on top of a freak…_I pressed my forehead against my knees, and just continued to sob.

…

I don't know how long I stayed in the closet or why Loki didn't come for me, but I was grateful he didn't.

I slowly crawled out from behind the clothes, my face feeling hot and heavy, and my eyes a swollen mess most likely. I grabbed a towel and blew out my nose loudly. I shakily stood up, walking to the closet door and pressed my ear against it, hoping to hear no sign of Loki outside.

It was quiet…almost too quiet…but if it was that quiet then there should be no one in there right? I thought to myself as I opened the door.

Wrong.

Loki sat on an armchair in the room, looking directly at me. I froze, unable to think of anything to do. I considered to just closing the door again, creating a barrier, no matter how weak, in between us. I held the doorknob tightly in my hand, breathing deeply as I looked back at him evenly.

"You've been crying." Loki observed, his chin rising ever so slightly as he appraised me. I swallowed, having nothing to say for myself. He slowly leaned forward, his elbows resting on his knees as his palms cupped his chin, grace oozing off of every movement, "Come here."

My brows furrowed as I swallowed the hard lump in my throat painfully. I shook my head no.

"If you don't come here, I will go over there and believe me, darling, I will not be gentle." He threatened.

I still didn't move, my heart in my ears as I looked at him. I didn't want to do this. I didn't want to go back to the way I was before. That weak, vulnerable part of me that he brought out, I hated it.

There was absolutely no way that I could crave subjugation, no way I could crave him or need him like he claimed I did…

So why did I feel shivers go up my spine when I saw him stand up?

His eyes never leaving mine, he stood to full height, grace and authority radiating off of him, making my legs tremble.

"Come. Here." He ordered in a low voice.

My body was shaking, "You promised…you promised you wouldn't do this," I whispered, my throbbing eyes already stinging with tears again.

"I promised I wouldn't touch your cunt or breasts; the rest of you is free to me." Loki's velvet voice called out, his eyes narrowing ever so slightly as the skin over his cheekbones flexed. "You're lips are free to me…your cheeks…your neck…your shoulders…arms… fingers… back… hips… thighs, even your feet. I will find out how long it takes for you to beg me starting now."

"If you touch me, I'm going to blast you," I warned, though my voice shook as I very well knew that I couldn't completely control my powers yet.

"Will you…? Will you really be able to stop me…? Will you be able to resist the feeling of my lips against your hot flesh…my hands dancing and snaking across all the places I know you love to be touched…?" he asked, walking ever closer to me.

I shook my head vigorously, closing my eyes as the tears slipped out, "No, please, I can't, I can't do this to Steve, I love hi-" I couldn't finish before Loki came across the room in a few strides of his legs and captured my lips with his. I tried to push him away, but his arms wrapped around me like iron bars, keeping me in place. I was too flustered, too panicked, my mind racing too fast for me to concentrate to feel the energy within me.

_No! Steve! I…I'm so sorry…_

Loki let out a low moan, deep in his throat as his fingers knotted into my hair, keeping me in place as he used his other hand to roll over my hips, moving to grasp my ass firmly, pressing me against his throbbing member.

I whine in protest, newfound determination at getting away.

_This can't be happening, this can't be happening,_ I chanted in my mind as I still squirmed in his grasp.

Loki pushed me down roughly on the bed. I whimpered and tried to crawl away, only to have him grab my ankles and pull me closer as he crawled on the bed. He turned me roughly onto my back, gripping my chin to make me face him

I stared pleadingly into his expressionless eyes, "Loki, no, please, don't make me-" again he captured my lips, his cold hands and lips setting me on fire. I could feel his leather coat, buckles and sharp edges dig into me, making me wince in pain. I tried to push him away, only to have one of his large hands hold my two wrists easily above my head. I let out another choking whimper as he pressed against me, his other hand touching my tenderly, completely different from the icy grip at my wrist.

Cold skin against hot flesh, his fingertips flew across the warmth of my cheeks, down the thin skin of my neck, tracking my shoulders until he was rubbing my sides. My stomach twitched from all the contact, making Loki's hand trace there, lifting my shirt to touch the sensitive skin.

I whined and pleaded against his lips, only to have him take over my mouth, rolling and filling me with his cool taste. I felt his hand trace my navel and gasped.

I couldn't stand the fire building up in me. I hated it. I hated Loki.

I hated myself even more.

Tears started rolling out of my eyes, streaming past my temples and getting lost in my hair, slowly dampening it. Racking sobs escaped my throat, convulsing my body as my emotions slowly overpowered the physical need of my body.

Suddenly he was off of me.

I covered my chest and sat up, my knees pulling up as I tried to cover and protect myself, sobbing in fear. I kept expecting him to come back with rope or something.

"It is late…go to sleep." Loki said, his back to me as he sat on the edge of the bed.

I flinched from hearing his voice and opened my eyes, not even realizing I had closed them. I stared at him, dumbfounded at the situation. "W…what?" I choked out in confusion.

He yanked the blankets from under me, making me roll across the bed. I cried out in surprise and quickly sat up, only to have Loki throw the covers over me, "I told you to go to sleep!" he said in an irritated voice.

I trembled as I still sat up with the covers over me. I didn't understand, wasn't he about to…? I shuddered, not even finishing the sentence in my own mind. I sniffled as I slowly pulled the blankets off of me and peaked at Loki still sitting at the edge of the bed, facing away from me with his head bowed.

"Are…are you going to just…sit there?" I whispered, holding the blanket close to me.

"Just do as I said," Loki grunted.

"I…can't…are you…what are you…are you waiting until I fall asleep?" I said, my voice trembling in fear. I hated being so scared, and as much as I hated Loki…I didn't want to just hurt him…why couldn't he just leave me alone?

"I will not do anything to you while you sleep, you have no need to cry like a blubbering baby anymore," he growled.

I narrowed my eyes at the 'baby' part and raised my chin, "Do you…do you promise?" I asked softly.

Loki slowly stood, "Fine." He sighed.

"….Fine, what?" I said, needing to hear him say the words.

He turned to narrow his eyes at me, "…you're such a _child_. Fine, if it will make you stop looking like that, then I promise." He said shaking his head as he turned away from me again.

I sighed in relief, curling into a ball, though I kept my eyes on him. I tensed up when I saw him take off most of his clothes, leaving Loki shirtless with just his leather pants on. He slipped into the bed beside me.

"What are you-"

"Go to sleep," Loki said, leaning closer to hold me.

I tensed up, trying to move away, "Loki, don't-"

"Shh, little bird, just go to sleep," his velvet voice soothed.

"How am I supposed to-" Once again I didn't finish my sentence because he pressed his lips against mine. It wasn't possessive or invading…it was sweet…almost chaste and above all gentle.

"Sleep." He mumbled against my lips.

I dumbly nodded, moving my face away from him, relieved when he let me. I didn't know whether to stay lying with my head resting on his chest or turn around and risk him grinding into my backside.

I bit my bottom lip, Loki's minty, cool scent surrounding me. His smooth skin was pressed against my forehead and nose.

_Nope!_

I shift in Loki's arms, moving so my back was to him. I felt him wrap his arms tighter around my waist, burying his face in my hair, making me wince.

I shut my eyes tightly.

I imagined Steve's face again, the soft blonde hair with his adorable side part, his beautiful, bright blue eyes and long dark lashes, his perfect broad nose. I could almost run my hand over his high cheekbones, tracing his beauty mark like I did when we lay together in bed. I thought of his strong jaw and sweet lips.

_Kickaroonie…your strength come from your heart, Sara…I'm your boyfriend, aren't I?_

I swallowed the lump in my throat, my sore eyes stinging with more tears. I wanted to see Steve. I needed to talk to him, have him hold me and tell me everything was going to be alright. I didn't want to live forever and have Steve leave me behind. I didn't want to be with Loki or have his arms wrapped around me and his breath tickling my scalp.

_Just go to sleep. If you're asleep you don't have to be here…maybe you'll dream of Steve._ I told myself as I started breathing slowly, realizing how tired I actually was.

I slowly drifted off, feeling Loki's rhythmic breath and Steve's smile soothed me enough to give into my exhaustion.

…

I awoke with a shock, the images of the last dream I had floating in my mind.

_Okay…I was in space…there were two people talking...about the tesseract…?_ I still couldn't remember anything else.

I peaked over my shoulder to see Loki lying on his back, still seemingly asleep. I glared at him, knowing he had to be the cause of me having that dream again. He was always messing with them now; it was like he couldn't even give me peace in my sleep!

But…wouldn't that have meant he had his powers? Well, he obviously didn't…so what did this weird dream mean?

I sighed and moved out of the bed carefully. I looked back at Loki's sleeping form, watching him carefully until I was sure he was asleep before I went into the closet and pulled out some new clothes I could wear. I tip toed past him and walked to the bathroom, locking the door behind me.

I wanted to take a quick shower while I knew he was still asleep and did as much. I was pretty sure that Speedy Gonzalez couldn't have took a faster shower than I did at that moment.

When I was done I towel dried my hair, wondering if Loki was awake or not by now. I let a smirk come to my face as I thought about how he'd probably be grumpy about not being able to interrupt my shower. Then my smirk faded as I thought about him helping himself to me like he did yesterday.

Then I started thinking about how gentle he was…how he kissed me.

"No!" I said in a low voice, slapping my face lightly, "Don't be stupid, he'd just as soon as kill you as he would kiss you." I warned the girl in the mirror. The thought hurt more than it should have and I distracted myself by imagining the perfect scenario of how Steve and I would see each other.

_I'll have escaped Loki and ran away to Peru to pursue a career in modeling, doesn't matter how short I am, I become a big success. I'm sitting during a break of one of my photoshoots on a Hawaiian beach. _

_And then I'll see him in the distance. Steve…beautiful shirtless Steve holding chocolate in one hand and a book in the other. I'll run to him across the beach and throw myself in his arms and we'll live happily ever after. _

I snorted at the thought. The perfect scenario would have been for Steve to burst through the front door with the rest of the Avengers and for him to take me home to meet my family for thanksgiving _and then_ we would live happily ever after…

I slowly walked out of the bathroom to see Loki sitting up looking displeased with me.

"Yes?" I said as I leaned against the doorframe.

"You locked the door." He answered.

"Of course I did, I'm not an idiot," I growled.

"Well, I wish to shower now," Loki said as he moved gracefully off the bed and padded past me, "And…I won't mind if you have a look…not that it's anything new to you," he whispered into my ear as he turned on the shower, "Oh…good, it still smells like you in here."

I bristled and turned around, ready to say some sort of comeback when I saw that he had taken off his pants with lightening speed and was already naked. I stared wide eyed at him as he clasped his hands at his hip, legs spread apart and chin up.

"Do tell me, am I bigger than him?" he smirked.

I screamed and covered my eyes, my face heating up as I ran away, "You're so disgusting!" I yelled over my shoulder.

I stood in the kitchen, rubbing and blinking my eyes as I tried to get the image out of my mind.

"This is not good," I mumbled as I leaned against the counter, "I gotta get out of here somehow." I tried to clear my mind and feel the energy around me. The more I could feel it, the more I could relax and 'see' it. If I concentrated really hard I could pull it into me. That wasn't good. It should have been as easy as breathing.

In…and out….in….and out.

I tried to flex the energy in and out of me, but I was trying so hard I felt a sting in my temples. I hissed and slammed the counter.

"God damnit!" I growled as I rubbed my head. _I can't let Loki find out…if he hasn't already. I just gotta keep him out of my pants until we go get the tesseract…wait for me, Steve…I'm going to try my best to get in contact with you…_

I sighed, figuring the only thing I could do now would be to make breakfast, might as well make some for the princess while I'm at it. I smiled, planning on having a lot of fun saying things in my mind that I knew Loki couldn't hear.

I looked in the fridge, figuring that I could make omelets for us and pulled out some eggs out of the carton, cradling them carefully in my hand.

"Pour me a glass of juice," Loki called from down the hallway.

"Sure thing, princess," I grumbled as I grabbed the bottle of juice and closed the refrigerator door to see Loki naked.

Glistening wet, naked…

I dropped the eggs and juice, my eyes darting everywhere before I covered my eyes, "What the _hell_ are you _doing?!"_ I shouted.

"Letting myself air dry, what does it look like? Well, actually, you already know what it looks like, do you, not?" his velvet voice called, dripping with mockery.

"Can you stop talking like that!" I screeched as I tried to back away only to slip on the eggs that I dropped.

"Be careful!" Loki shouted and I felt his hands grab my waist and hold me steady.

I threw my arms about, grasping one of his shoulders and hips with my hands to steady myself. Which meant my eyes were open…

Which meant I could see everything…

_Everything…._

"Well…this is rather interesting, is it not?" Loki purred, raising his brows suggestively.

"You're doing this on purpose!" I growled trying to get away from him, "Let go of me!"

"You don't like the way the light reflects my glistening skin?"

"Will you…shut up!" I shouted, looking towards the ceiling because I thought I was going to die if I kept looking at him.

"You can look if you'd like…I have no qualms against it," he whispered into my ear.

"Thanks but no thanks, I've already looked at it more than I ever wanted to," I said, yanking myself away, "Now, look at this mess! There's eggs everywhere!" I said as I grabbed some paper towels and started cleaning up.

Loki sighed, "It's your own fault. You were the one who dropped them. Though I suppose no one could blame you for getting excited with seeing my body," he said in a way that told me he was smirking.

"I was _not _excited," I growled as I wiped the floor clean of wasted eggs, "I was surprised and, god damnit, will you put on some clothes!"

"Whatever for? Walking around naked is so much more comfortable. You should try it," he said, leaning his elbows back against the counter.

I ignored him with difficulty as I took out some more eggs and set them on the counter by the stove and brought out other ingredients to cook with.

"What are you making?" he asked in a bored voice.

"Food." I replied tartly.

"What kind of food?" he asked again.

"Earthling food," I answered.

"You're so difficult," he sighed.

"As if you're one to talk!" I snapped as I cut up tomatoes and washed some spinach leaves.

Loki sighed, "Fine, make whatever it is you're making. I will be back," he said as he walked off.

I couldn't help but slowly turn my head to see him walk away. I swallowed, as I watched him go, the blush coming back to me. Why did he have to be…so…fucking…hot? It wasn't fair!

I shook my head. _Steve is way more attractive than Loki…way more…he's beautiful and kind and smart and funny. Where is he…? There's no way in hell he doesn't not know I'm kidnapped…right? _

I busied myself by making breakfast and trying not to think about my current situation or what the hell was I going to do by beating eggs and cooking.

"My mother used to like to eat this…omelet," Loki's voice called out softly. I jumped and turned to see him almost magically appear, immaculately dressed as usual against the counter. I didn't say anything as I looked at him curiously, "…It was the first Midgardian food Thor and I ever tried…"

I blinked at him, "I…that sounds like a nice memory," I said softly, feeling myself relax. I suddenly thought about what Loki and Thor were like when they were younger, "Would you like some?"

Loki's eyes turned dark, "No…I'm not hungry anymore." He said and stalked off on his own.

I raised a brow at him, "Alrighty then…more for me." I said as I served myself some food.

…

I sat in the patio by the heated pool and tried to meditate.

Breathe….In…and out….intaking energy should be like breathing…breathing… breathing… BREATHING!

I growled and gritted my teeth, trying to yank the energy into me. "This isn't working..." I hissed, "Why isn't it working?!"

"You can't control you powers…can you?" Loki asked in wonder, startling me as I scrambled to my feet to see him leaning against the glass door.

"Of course I can." I said with my hands on my hips even though my heart was beating like crazy. "You saw me, I used it on you!"

"You didn't use it on me last night…which means," he started to walk towards me, "That you either can't resist me…or you can't control your powers yet."

"Stop…I'm warning you," I said raising a trembling hand as I walked back, my boots stepping into the snow.

"Oh, please do. Warn me all you want, in fact, show me the awe inspiring power you possess, Sara," Loki mocked.

I gritted my teeth, concentrating with all of my might to make a blast form in my hand, only to have my hands give off a faint glow. "Stop it, I mean it!" I growled, my head already aching from trying so hard.

Loki walked forward and stood directly in front of me, staring me down, "Do it." He dared.

I tried to bring more energy into me only to cry out with I felt a skull splitting pain in my head. I clasped my temples and tried to blink away the lights I was feeling.

"Foolish girl," Loki said as he picked me up and carried me back inside.

"No! Put me down! Stop, let me go!" I shouted, thrashing about even though I could barely think or see straight.

"Enough! Did I not give you my word I wouldn't rape you?" he shouted into my face, "I already said I wanted you to come to me if we are to embrace and I will be damned if I have to actually force you to bed me!"

I froze then narrowed my eyes at him, "Last night, you-"

"I stopped…when you started crying like a baby," he said without looking at me, "All the other times you and I…you never cried." He set me down gently when we were inside. I felt a blush come to my face as I looked up at him, though he refused to look down at me, "I may be a liar…but I gave you my word…so every time I look at you or touch you, I want you to stop looking at me like that," he snapped, finally looking back at me angrily.

"Like what?" I asked as I looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Like that!" he said pointing at my face, "As if you are afraid of me when I only-Argh! You are so frustratingly infuriating! I have had enough of looking at you for the time being," he said as he stalked off.

I watched him go in utter confusion, "What?" I breathed as I stood in the kitchen by myself.

…

I sat in front of the fire, my knees pressed to my chest as I looked at the flames. I sensed his energy as he walked in and stiffened.

"I won't do anything," he said. I listened to the sound of him lying on the couch. "You better make sure you're powers are fully back before mine come, for we will leave for the council immediately."

I gritted my teeth, thinking he had no right to say that, but didn't say anything in return.

"Do you know why you can't control them?" he asked.

I pressed my lips together, "I'm guessing it has something to do with the serum…whatever they did…it has some lasting effects."

"I'm sure that won't happen to me," Loki said affirmatively.

"Well. I don't know about that, you don't have your powers yet either and it's been a couple of days." I replied tartly.

"I'm going to have mercy on you and pretend you didn't just say that," Loki growled, sending shivers down my spine. I didn't reply to him. "What are you powers like?" he asked after a while of us just sitting in tense silence.

"Well…you probably know that there's energy everywhere."

"Naturally, that's what makes it so valuable."

"Right…well…in a way…it makes me feel almost connected with everything…When I sense energy, I can _see_ everything…I can…_feel_ everything…it's so comforting when I feel weak or sad or angry…Taking in energy used to be as easy as breathing, and so much more satisfying. It's like my body relaxes and tightens at the same time…like I'm lightheaded and so crystal clear at the same time…and I feel so strong when I _make _something with that energy, whether it energy ball…fire…lightening…even light, it still amazes me to this very moment…and even though the headaches can get unbearable…I realized without meaning to…that I actually…kinda like my powers…even though sometimes I wish I never had them…I still feel this connection with it that I will never feel with anything else ever again." I could feel my voice get thick, "I feel so shitty just…fucking sitting here looking at this goddamn fire and I can't even…I hate this. I hate being here and feeling weak and…_fuck." _

I felt Loki's hand settle on my shoulder and I jumped, having not heard him even get off the couch. He slowly wrapped his arms around me and held me close against his chest, his knees peeking out at my sides. I didn't move. I should have stopped him, but…it was comforting and I breathed deeply as I tried not to cry.

"Shh," was all he said, his breath at my neck making me shiver.

I closed my eyes, just letting myself for once be like this. Comfortable. For that's what it was, despite everything…it felt good to be held, to be touched. Even though recently I'd done a lot more touching than I'd ever thought I could do, I never took it for granted, and even though I hated Loki and I knew if it came down to it, I would fight him to get my freedom…I just wanted to be held.

After a while I tried to move away.

"Don't," he said, holding me closer.

"I can't," I whispered.

With a graceful quickness he was in front of me, his eyes boring into mine. He leaned closer and closer and I didn't move away because I was just lost in those eyes…those haunting green eyes.

"Loki," I breathed before he kissed me again. He pressed his lips firmly against mine, and I felt myself shiver as my eyes fluttered closed. His hand reached up and cupped the back of my neck, holding me in place as his tongue traced my lips. My brows knitted together as I tensed for a moment, my lips parting hesitantly. Then I was just completely lost and overwhelmed by him. All I could think about was how his slick tongue just enveloped and rolled into my mouth, filling me with his taste and sent. His fingers carded through my hair, the feeling of his cotton button up under my hands felt so smooth as I clutched him to give me some sort of anchor. Lips melded into each other, hot breaths came out shorter and I wasn't sure how it happened or when but he was on top of me. Everything was heated, sensual, slow and all I could think about was how amazing it was to just…_touch. _

He pulled back, his forehead resting on mine, his lips still grazing my own as he spoke, "Do you not see…? This is what you can feel if you only gave in," he whispered.

I pulled back roughly, pushing him away, breathing hard. "No…no," I whispered, then spoke louder, shaking my head, "It doesn't work like that, Loki…I'm sorry." I stood up and ran out of the living room, trying not to let the familiar lonely look Loki had on his face affect me as I went back to my room.

…

The next morning I woke up with him in my bed again. I watched him sleep for a while, wondering what I was doing and what did Loki's behavior mean.

_I mean…it's not like he actually cares about me right? This has to be some sort of trick…right…? _

I gazed at his sleeping face. He was admittedly, a beautiful sleeper. He was one of those people who could sleep on their back, lips parted, but only slightly.

I hated it. I glared at him and sighed, not looking forward to an awkward morning together and quietly pulled out of bed. I walked out of the room and into the kitchen. It was quiet and cold as usual and I could feel tears well up in my eyes again.

I blinked rapidly; I wasn't going to cry again. Not anymore. Crying days were over. I had to pick myself up and get to practice with my powers again, because, like Loki said, as soon as he got his we would be on the move. I had to make sure I was strong; my freedom was counting on it.

I breathed deeply, letting my mind calm down and distract myself with pulling in energy. It was slowly getting easier to pull it in and out and I breathed a sigh of relief.

_I'll come back to you Steve…_

"Are you making breakfast?" Loki's voice called.

I jumped and looked back, a blush immediately forming on my face as I looked at him. I didn't know what to say, what were people supposed to say after they made out with an ancient Nordic god?

"Um. I could, I was just…thinking," I said finally.

"Make me a meal," Loki said, taking a seat at the table, leaning back leisurely.

I looked at him, expecting him to say something.

"Yes?" he smirked.

I blinked, "N…Nothing," I answered, if he was going to pretend nothing happened, who was I to stop him? Besides it could have all just been some manipulative game and I was in no mood to play it.

…

Life with Loki continued for a few weeks. We came up with some sort of odd routine. Breakfast, meditating, me practicing to use my powers and making snail like progress, and let's not forget Loki's incessant teasing. Not a day went by where I didn't get to see that….penis at least once, not to mention the teasing and how we slept in the same bed every single night. We never spoke about what happened, and sometimes I wondered if it even did…but it did. As much as I wish it didn't, it did. And Loki wasn't always in the best of moods. Sometimes I would see him staring off into the distance and then close his eyes, his face growing hard as he stalked away and I wouldn't see him for hours on end, since I was never the one to seek his company.

The whole ordeal made me guilty. Sure it wasn't as bad as last time, but I hated how Loki would steal kisses with me and the way I actually did gawk at his physique at times. I just wanted to get back to Steve as soon as possible and talk to him about…everything.

That, and I missed him. I missed his smile, his laugh, the cute little confused face he would give me when I would show him appliances like a microwave or something. Thinking of him made me sad. But I thought of him all the time anyways.

At the moment I was sitting on my bed, meditating with the energy around me. I could feel Loki's energy close to me, but didn't say anything. Most of the time I just tried to ignore him, although it never worked. I felt the energy get closer and closer to me, but didn't give Loki the satisfaction of breaking my concentration. I breathed deeply, feeling the energy in the house, and the quiet energy in the trees. I couldn't feel much else. I opened my eyes slowly, seeing Loki lounging on my bed, shirtless and smirking. I looked away from his bare chest. Thankfully I didn't blush, but I felt my heart skip a beat, which annoyed me to no end.

"What?" I snapped irritably, finding the walls more interesting than Loki's toned body. I wasn't in the mood at the moment to play games.

"You can't control your powers still?" Loki mocked.

I curled my lip at Loki's comment, remembering how only this morning I was outside trying to do a shooting practice. Trying was the key word, I could barely do energy balls and the ones I actually succeeded in throwing caused such miniscule damage it put in me in a sour mood.

"And you still don't have yours at all," I responded bitingly as I looked back to Loki's face, watching his eyes narrow.

"They will come back. I can almost feel it," Loki promised as he sat up, looking away from me angrily. We sat there in silence, both of us angry at our predicament. I closed my eyes and tried to meditate again, feeling the energy. Out of habit, I began to focus on Loki's energy. It was different from anyone's I've ever felt, including Thor. It was…cool…and whenever I looked at it; it just reminded me about the time he turned blue when he got sick.

_Alien…_ I shivered as I continued to feel it.

"I find myself bored," Loki said in a droll voice, breaking my concentration.

"So?" I said in an annoyed voice, keeping my eyes closed.

"Tell me of your Midgardian life, how did you come to posses your powers?" Loki asked in a curious voice. I felt the weight of the bed shift and knew he was lying back down, which meant I should keep my eyes closed otherwise I would gawk at his body.

"My life will probably be boring compared to yours," I said distractedly, trying to concentrate again.

"Oh it is, but I grow tired of recounting idiotic battles and history of my time." Loki's voice purred into the air, "Tell me."

"I don't feel like it," I shrugged.

"We can do something else," I felt Loki's cool breath on my face, I opened my eyes quickly to see Loki's smoldering green eyes staring at me. I saw him lean closer and closer and I didn't know why I wasn't stopping him.

"I was born in Hayward, California," I blurted out, letting out my breath which I didn't even realize I was holding. Loki pulled back smirking.

"I… grew up with my sisters and my mom. We were…are a happy family. I am the youngest out of three daughters. Back then life was kind of hard because…because we didn't have a lot of money. So when my oldest sister graduated she got a job to help my mom with me and my other sister. We had to move from Hayward to Oakland for a while because of money issues. But, one of my uncle's was into real estate and gave us a house in San Francisco," I smiled, "He's a great guy…Despite everything, mom always tried really hard, being a single mom and what not. Life was still good though. I went to school, had a lot of friends and was….popular I guess. I joined a lot of extracurricular activities and always did what I was told and I had fun…And then everything changed after I…after Todd died… Of course no one suspected a thing, but I changed…. I didn't want to hang around any of my friends or anybody…I kind of just clocked out. It took a while, but I got better. A lot better, and I was minding my own business and enjoying life as much as I could when you happened." I said quietly and quickly.

"There are a lot of holes in your story," Loki said after a moment, his eyes boring into me, "Where is your father? And you never explained how you got your powers."

I stared at Loki quietly for a moment, "My dad died before I was born. I never knew him, only my oldest sister did," I said in a way hinting that I didn't want to get into it.

"You do not know anything about him?" Loki asked quietly. I felt my chest tighten thinking about my dad.

"My mom and sister don't like talking about him. It makes them sad. He was a good man from what they tell me. We have a picture of him at home." I said quietly, tracing the patterns on my comforter.

"And that's it?" Loki said his brows furrowing, "You've never been curious?"

"Of course I have!" I said angrily, "I just know that when my mom is ready she'll talk about it. Jeez. I actually care about my family's feelings, you know."

"Do you ever wonder if he has something to do with your powers?" Loki asked.

"I thought about it... But I don't know. My mom doesn't like talking about my powers. It makes her scared for me and stuff. The only ones who would try to help me were my sisters," I shrugged.

"So you have no idea why you are the way you are," Loki said, his brows raised at me judgingly.

"Look, for a long time none of us wanted to even think about me having powers, ok? We just wanted to learn how to make sure I wouldn't wig out again and just pretend it never happened. I would have been perfectly happy with that if you hadn't shown up to try to take over the world, having everyone force me to fight." I defended angrily.

"Ignorance may be bliss, Sara, but knowledge is power." Loki said in a low voice.

"I don't want to know, okay?! God, I don't want to know if my dad was a freak who passed down his freak genes to me. I hate having powers! Before these powers my life was perfect and now it's shit. I don't want to know him, okay? So please drop it because you of all people can relate to me about not wanting to know who are real father is and hating ourselves because of it," I snapped. I swallowed as I saw Loki's lips curl and his eyes narrow as he stood up and walked over to me. I froze in fear, having been used to him for not doing anything in days. Loki punched the wall, a hair strand from my face, feeling the wind from the speed his hand move as I flinched and gasped. I could hear the cracks on the wall behind me and stared wide eyed at Loki.

"I'm getting tired of you acting as if you understand me," Loki said in a low voice, his lip curled and eyes angry, "You could never compare yourself to me."

I felt myself shrivel under his gaze, "I'm sorry…I didn't mean to say it like that, really," I whispered, genuinely meaning it, "My dad's a touchy subject for me to, ok?"

Loki narrowed his eyes. He didn't say anything as he walked away out of my room. I suddenly felt a weird pang of guilt and got up to follow him, "Loki, I said I was sorry, ok? Don't pout."

"I'm not pouting," Loki spat back and made me flinch, and continued to walk down the hallway.

"Hey. Hey. HEY" I shouted, grabbing Loki's arm, "I'm sorry ok?"

"Fine. Make me a meal, I grow hungry," Loki said walking into the kitchen.

"What would you like?" I sighed, feeling like this was going to be a long night. _What a baby. Why do I even bother?_

"Anything that isn't disgusting," Loki snarled.

I swallowed again, my body bristling from his words. I was actually hurt. My cooking has been the one thing that would brighten Loki's mood. Him saying that hurt my feelings a lot for some reason.

"Fine… I'll just make you a sandwich," I mumbled, turning away from him.

Loki didn't respond to me as I walked over the fridge and pulled out the necessary components. I felt my hands shaking slightly as I cut the tomato. For reasons I couldn't even explained if I wanted, I started to cry. I've been trying to stay strong since the last time I cried. I missed home. I missed Steve. I hated the predicament I was in and I hated that Loki's insult hurting my feelings so much.

_Where are you, Steve?_ I asked for the millionth time since the days I've spent here. My heart ached as I thought of Steve and the possibility of us being together hopeless. _I have to see him_ I thought sadly _I _need_ to see him._ I sniffed as I felt more tears come out silently.

"Are you crying," Loki's incredulous voice came out from the air behind me.

"No!" I said thickly, "I'm cutting onions."

"You are not cutting onions, little bird", Loki called softly.

"Shut up! I have a rare condition where I cry when I chop tomatoes," I croaked, more tears coming out from having to talk.

Suddenly Loki was behind me, turning me face him. Or at least he was trying, I kept turning around and around, not wanting him to see my face.

"Enough!" Loki said grasping my shoulder and holding me still, "Why are you crying?" I looking at the ground, sniffling and didn't answer him, "Is it…because of what I said about your cooking?" Loki asked in confusion.

"No," I said thickly, wiping my eyes.

Loki cupped my face in his big cold hands and kissed me gently. So gently it reminded me of the first time he kissed me. I felt myself shiver from the sudden tenderness he showed me.

"I enjoy your cooking. It is one of the few things I like to eat," Loki murmured. I opened my eyes.

"Really?" I sniffed, unsure why this was even comforting, "Like…like your favorite?" Suddenly Loki pulled back doing something that shocked me, he blushed.

"No!" he said walking away.

"…So it is? You have a favorite food now! And it's whatever I cook," I said smiling, teasingly, wiping the tears away from my face.

"Quiet and make me my meal," Loki growled, turning his cheek from me.

"Sure thing...I'll make your _favorite,_" I teased. I turned away and looked in the fridge to make a proper meal. I looked in the corner of my eye and saw Loki smile. I chuckled to myself as I began to cook real food.

…

I set a plate of steak, rice, and avocado salad in front of Loki and did the same with myself on my seat. My mouth watered, about to enjoy one of my favorite foods when I looked up at Loki staring at me again.

"What?" I asked touching my face.

"Your bruises are gone and your filling out" Loki said in a monotonous voice.

"Oh," I said touching my face where my bruises used to be. They actually had taken a while to heal since my powers hadn't healed them on its own.

Loki suddenly looked angry and looked away from me.

"What?" I said confused. Loki didn't answer me as he quietly ate. I glared at him and continued to eat, _Crazy. _I thought. I stared at Loki in one of his moods again, wondering what triggered it when it was almost pleasant earlier.

"What's Asgard like?" I asked, suddenly curious and wanting him to talk.

"Do you still remember the dreams?" Loki asked, still looking away.

I was silent for a moment, "Yeah…" I answered in a low voice, annoyance flaring up again as I saw Loki smirk.

"Asgard… is even more beautiful. It's golden and perfect" Loki said, bitterness coming out in the last sentence.

I looked at Loki curiously. "What…What happened in Asgard?" I asked softly, wanting to know the whole story from his point of view.

"It doesn't concern you," Loki let out in a gruff voice.

I was quiet for a moment, considering about saying what I wanted to say next. _What could it hurt?_, "When you were sick…you were talking while you had a fever." I said slowly, watching Loki tense up, "You were telling me you failed." I didn't want to embarrass him by telling him he was calling out for his mom, "What happened…?" I asked again softly.

"As if you don't know," Loki said in a low voice, still refusing to even look at me. I leaned over and saw the lonely expression he rarely showed come up on his face, making my heart ache.

"I only know you tried to take over Asgard and kill Thor and destroy some other realm," I said softly, "And a couple of other things." I said even more softly.

"Like what?" Loki growled.

"Um…that you're…adopted," I said, ending my sentence with a whisper.

Loki stood up and threw the wine bottle across the room, "Who told you? Was it Thor?" he shouted.

"I-I-I, um, well, uh, kinda, but only so I could understand you!" I said, jumping to my feet when he grabbed his glass and threw it at the wall.

"How dare he spread such business like a gossiping Lady!" he roared, "Does everyone else know? Does your _captain _know?"

"No! Well, I don't know for sure, but I never told anyone else I swear! And Thor told me when we were alone, no one else heard us!" I assured.

Loki growled and continued to throw plates and silverware everywhere.

"Loki! Loki, what's wrong?" I shouted in desperation.

"You dare ask an idiotic question? You pathetic Midgardians have casted spells on me, making me lose my powers! My plans have been bested by my broth- by Thor, and I have been waiting for days for my glorious purpose to come to life and I'm stuck here for what!" Loki shouted, throwing the table over. I backed away to the wall, "To look like a fool in front of everyone? To be a failure _again_? I need the tesseract and I need it _now_! If I don't get it soon, they will come for me," Loki shouted and for once something came to his eyes that really shocked me: fear.

"What's coming for you? What are you talking about" I said worriedly.

Suddenly Loki roared and suddenly the table flew across the room, which was rather unsettling. But that isn't what scared me, it was the fact that it moved on its own. I looked at Loki whose expression remained blank, until a slow smile spread across his face. Suddenly objects began flying around the room and Loki's smile grew larger, scarier.

"Loki," I shouted. Suddenly the objects fell to the ground as Loki's eyes brightened with triumph.

"Finally, the spell is broken," Loki said his voice having an odd cheerful ring to it, "Come, we leave for the tesseract, now," Loki said walking up to me.

"What? Right now? Wait, you can't mean right _now_. Loki I'm not dressed for a big fight against the Council," I protested as Loki continued to walk up to me, not even looking like he was listening to me, "Hey! I said I'm not even dressed for this!" I said as Loki grabbed my upper arm.

"Now I can have my revenge," Loki growled as I felt the oh-so familiar sensation of us being teleported.

…

**Well! Things are certainly weird between Loki and Sara! After Loki's haunting words, what will Sara do when she finally sees Steve? And where is Steve? Where are the Avengers? What's going to happen when they reach the Council's headquarters?**

**Hey guys, once again I'm sorry about taking so long **** And sorry for not having any Steve interaction. He'll come back babies, don't worry! This chapter was really hard to write but I feel like it had to be done. Anyways if you guys don't like it let me know **** but don't be too mean. Also if you have any ideas for what should happen next let me know that to! I love ideas and they're always helpful **** Thank you so much for sticking by me! You guys are awesome and I hope you have a good day/night.**

**Until next time,**

**Cozy**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry for taking days to write this chapter! It was really hard! I had so much trouble! Agh! I warned you that this might happen to anyone who might be mad! Forgive me, Readers! At least this chapter is even longer. UGH I hope you guys like this chapter! *pterodactyl screech***

**Anyways thanks again for all the reviews and favorites! They mean so much to me! You guys are the best!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Marvel's character. I'm just letting them play with my OC. I'll let them go home when they're done.**

…

Loki must have been rusty because when we were done teleporting I felt a million times dizzier than usual.

"Whoa…" I blinked rapidly, gripping his shoulder for support, "What the hell...?" I said as I looked at the spinning forest in front of me. I gripped my head and closed my eyes as I felt myself get more focused before I opened them again.

"Quiet." Loki commanded in a low voice, looking off into the distance.

"Where are we?" I asked, still feeling really dizzy.

"Quiet!" Loki snapped covering my mouth, "I need to concentrate."

I frowned at the feeling of Loki's hand covering my mouth. It reminded me a lot of something that Steve would do. Although when Steve did it, it felt like my face was enveloped in warmth, whereas Loki's made me feel cold. But they both had the same effect of calming me down in a way. I moved away from Loki, still feeling the ghost of his hand against my skin and looked around.

There really wasn't much to look at. We looked like we were smack dab in the middle of the forest. I looked at the sea of trees and wondered where we were. It didn't look tropical, but luckily it wasn't snowing either, although I could feel the temperature dropping as the sun was setting over the trees.

"Loki…" I called in a low voice, "I'm…I'm really not ready for this yet, I'm wearing slippers for Christ sakes!" I moved myself into his line of vision. Well, I tried to anyways since he was like a foot taller than me. I looked over to where he was staring off and saw nothing but trees.

"Loki, come _on_. I feel really unprepared for this. I don't even know where we are," I sighed, hugging myself from the sudden cold gust of wind.

"I have spent days planning this. We are ready and I will not wait to spill their blood," Loki said in a low voice, finally turning to me. I shivered at his stare. It was so…intense, his thin cruel lips were pressed into a hard line, his brows furrowed ever so slightly as his green eyes looked deep into mine.

He was scaring me. I was suddenly reminded how this man…had killed thousands…some just to spite me, others who just got in the way. How could this man be the same man who could kiss me so gently?

I swallowed and looked away; looking back towards the direction he was looking in, "Well… what am I supposed to do? Follow you around?" I said shivering in the dropping temperature. I finally looked back at him, hoping I was getting through to him. If we were going back I needed to make sure I was at full power, ready to stop him at all cost from getting the tesseract and to find some way to get in contact with Steve.

Loki looked me over, "You're underdressed," He finally said after a time as he looked at me.

I rolled my eyes as discreetly as I could, "Yes. I said that earlier. But of course you weren't listening," I said, unable to hide my bitterness at the situation. I knew he warned me that as soon as he got his powers we would leave, but this was too much. I looked away from him, hugging myself tighter as the temperature dropped even lower, unable to stop myself from shivering as a light breeze flew by.

Loki was quiet for a few moments. I looked back at him to see his face concentrating again. I raised an eyebrow at him. Suddenly, Loki pulled black hiking boots from behind him and held them out to me. My brow stayed raised as I took them watching Loki carefully as he gazed down at his hands, the haunting concentration never leaving his eyes.

"Loki…" I called softly, "Maybe you should… rethink about us going right now."

"No." Loki said looking up at me, his eyes growing hard, "We're going to get the tesseract back now. I will not wait."

"Hey," I said softly, stepping closer to him, "It's not like I don't want to go either…but we can't just march in there like this."

Loki stared at me for a long time, breathing slowly but deeply, "I have unfinished business with them." he finally said in a low voice.

"So do I," I said softly. "But neither one of us is ready. Please…" I reasoned, touching his arm lightly.

Loki stared at his hands again and then frowned, "I suppose it would be best to go back considering you're so weak right now. I can't waste time looking after you," Loki concluded in a low voice. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes again.

"Exactly," I said, trying not to sound sarcastic, "Can we go now? I'm freezing."

…

I wrapped myself in a blanket and sat in front of the fireplace, watching the flames dance in front of me. I looked at the shadows quivering on the walls before I closed my eyes, meditating with the energy around me. I felt the fiery energy in front of me and tried to pull it in, frowning when I couldn't. I began to grit my teeth, trying to force the energy to come to me and letting out a gasp as I gave up.

"You can't force it," the familiar cool voice said from behind me.

"I didn't ask for your advice," I said softly, although irritably, trying to concentrate again.

"You needed it," Loki said matter of factly, "Controlling your powers has to be natural. It is like moving your muscles. You can't force it, you simply have to make it."

I curled my lip thinking how Loki's powers came back a lot faster than mine. He was practically up to full power. _It doesn't make sense. Mine came out a lot faster than his. What's going on with me?_ I thought as I glared at the fire burning away.

"You have to breathe and feel it come to you. You're forcing it," Loki said, his voice sounding closer. I turned around to see him lounging on the couch staring at me. I glared at him, definitely not paying attention to how well his dark jeans fit him and his green t-shirt ridding up, revealing ivory muscles. I moved my gaze to his face that was staring intently into mine.

"What do you know?" I said glumly, mentally berating myself for sounding childish. I knew he was right, but I didn't know how to stop, and I would be damned if I asked the God of Mischief for help.

"I doubt it's much different from using sorcery," Loki said absentmindedly as he looked at his perfectly manicured nails. How the heck did he even get them to look like that? I couldn't help but think as I let my eyes grace over the lines and indents of his hands, "It's creating something using the forces within yourself."

"I used to be so good…everything came so naturally. I always developed quickly," I said softly, turning back to the flames.

"It's because you're forcing it," Loki said again.

"Why do you care anyways?" I snapped, "It's not like you want me to have my powers! I'm surprised you haven't even used yours on me to make me think I'm in love with you or with a cactus or something," I said angrily.

"I already said that I think it would be much more enjoyable for you to come to me on your own, rather than force myself on you. It's more fun seeing you blush when I subtly entice you. Don't think I didn't notice you staring at me," Loki said, I quickly turned around to glare at his smirking face.

"I wasn't-"

"Ah, ah," Loki chided, "I'm the God of Lies, remember? What use do you think denial will do you?" he smirked again when I held back my tongue. I narrowed my eyes at him before turning back around and stared at the dancing flames, wondering when I would be as good as I used to be.

"Perhaps, what you really need…is to relax," Loki breathed into my ear, making me jump. His hands rested on my shoulders when I tried to move away.

"Loki." I said in a warning tone as I still tried to move.

"Shhh," he said as he started to rub my shoulders, this thumbs moving in circles around the tense muscles. I shivered and closed my eyes, his hands feeling painful against my resisting body, "I'm only trying to help…relax." His cool breath against my neck and ear was making it very hard for me to relax. After some time, I could not help but allow the tension to slowly ease away due to his expert ministrations.

Suddenly I felt something touching both of my calves. I jumped and opened my eyes to see two more Lokis, each massaging each of my legs.

"What the-!" I said as I tried to yank my legs away, but they held me firm. I started breathing hard, panic rising in me, "Loki, stop!" I shouted.

"Relax…I'm not going to hurt you," Loki whispered into my, "I only mean to help you…shh, stop struggling."

"What is this? When did you get your clone powers back?" I said as I still tried to struggle.

Loki let out a low chuckle in my ear, "I've been a busy man," he said, his hands still rubbing my shoulders.

I gazed at the twins in front of me, both of them having a matching smirk.

"Now, Sara," the one on the left of me purred, "You can't be that surprised, after all, you know how much I've been developing."

I blinked at him and looked at the original Loki over my shoulder, "Stop, it's creepy, like mindless clones or something."

"Oh, we're hardly mindless," the Loki to my right said, tugging on my leg to make me look at him. "It's quite simple. I am Loki."

"As I am Loki," the one to my left grinned.

"And I am also Loki." He whispered into my ear.

My brows knitted together as I cast furtive glances between all of them,"That doesn't make sense," I said in a soft voice, still trying to move away.

"If you keep trying to take your legs out of our hands, we will tickle you," Loki to my left grinned.

"I already said we wouldn't hurt you, so relax and learn a little magic," the one to my right smirked.

I was getting confused with them, but stopped struggling, though I was stiff as a board in their arms.

"Now, then," Loki to the left of me said, "As I was saying-"

"As _we _were saying," Loki to the right of me corrected.

"Yes, as we were saying, we're all Loki. You have two hands, do you not, Sara?" Loki to the left of me continued.

I looked down at my hands, "Yeah…?"

"Well, we're very similar to that. Imagine us as limbs, if you will."

"Conscious limbs," Loki behind me reiterated.

"We are simply an extension of Loki. What we feel, he feels." Loki to the right of me continued.

"What we learn, he learns," Loki to the left of me nodded.

"Because we are all Loki." Loki behind me explained. "When we disappear, we simply go back to being one. I created this spell long ago and it has been one of the best decisions of my life."

"You have no idea how many times I have used it so that I could stay experimenting with spells _and _have to go to boisterous parties."

"Not to mention those damn training practices."

"As if anyone could beat my deadly aim." They all shared a laugh.

I blinked, slowly trying to process this and keep up with who was talking…well, I guess I didn't have to, technically, "Okay…that's actually pretty fucking impressive."

They all let out a united laugh, which was a little creepy but I shrugged it off.

"So, um, can you let me go?" I said softly.

Loki to the left and right of me shared a glance, "Why would we do that?" he whispered into my ear.

"Isn't this fun?" Loki to the right of me smirked as he slowly massaged my calve.

I shivered, "I kind of just, um," I blushed and tried to move my legs away again.

"You know what the best part about this spell is?" He whispered into my ear.

Loki to the left and right of me smiled coyly at me before they turned to each other and slowly kissed. My jaw slowly dropped as I flushed harder.

"I still remember the first time I used this spell in the bedroom…everyone I have ever bed loved it…especially women," his lips traced my ear as the twins before me let go of my legs, touching each other's chests and stomachs over their dress shirts. I shivered as I couldn't help but watch them, unable to tear my eyes away.

"Do you remember the dream I sent you? The one where there was two of me…?" he asked in a hushed voice. I slowly nodded, swallowing hard as I felt my stomach doing somersaults from watching one of them grip the other's hair and tilt their head back so he could kiss his neck. As Loki was getting his neck kissed, he looked back at me, licking his lip as his eyes went over me hungrily. I shrank back into the Loki behind me.

"I have so many ways I can please you…" He unbuttoned his shirt and pushed it off of his shoulder, kissing his chest and making his way to his stomach as he unbuckled his belt. Loki let out a hiss, throwing his head back in pleasure. "That dream only scratches the surface of what I…_we _can give you…do you want us?"

It reminded me so much of that dream and I had to close my eyes and breathe deeply because I was getting so turned on.

This wasn't a dream.

This was real.

"Loki…" I whispered, trying to get a grip on myself.

"Say yes," he purred, his hand touching my thigh as it slowly slid up. I was breathing hard. I could hear the sounds of the Loki twins kissing and the little moans and breaths that came out. The sound and feel of his hand sliding up my thigh was too much, not to mention the feather light kisses he was giving made my mind turn to mush.

"I…I can't," I whimpered, as I trembled.

"Shh, of course you can," he soothed, his hand nearing its destination.

"N-No…stop!" I said, gripping his hand and pulled away, finally opening my eyes to see them all stare at me with exasperation. One of them rolled their eyes and shook his head.

"It's almost pitiful the way you deny what you so desperately need." Loki tutted, his twins faded away with a shrug.

I curled my lip, letting a scowl come to my face as I hastily stood up and left the room, ignoring Loki's frustrated sigh. I pulled on my boots and walked outside and continued walking, crunching the snow under my boots. I wanted to cry, I wanted to see Steve, but what upset me most of all…I almost gave in.

What was going on with me? Was I becoming insane? There was no denying…the physical attraction to Loki…but the thought of being with him…made my stomach turn in knots. I shook my head, kicking the snow around me angrily.

I watch the snow covered trees, hugging myself. Closing my eyes, I began pulling energy from the house into me and tried to move it to my hand. I felt the familiar, but weak tingle in my right hand and looked down to see a light glow. I tried to pull more in to myself and began to sweat from the strain. I gave up and released the energy.

I looked into the sky and the thought of Steve flashed through my mind, sparking newfound determination. I lifted my hand and aimed towards one of the trees and tried to pull energy into my hand. I gritted my teeth and pulled energy into myself again, feeling the heated tingling sensation reach my hands again and tried to put more and more into it until I started to see my hand glow brighter. I released the energy and a small ball flew away and hit one of the trees and made the trunk catch fire. I glared at the fire, wondering when my energy balls would make the explosions they used to.

"Try it again," I heard Loki's cool voice from behind me. I pretended to ignore him for a moment, needed to collect myself because I blushed when realized he was outside with me. When I'd collected myself I turned to face him silently, my arms crossed defiantly. I didn't want or need his help.

"Do it again," he commanded.

"I'm doing fine on my own, thanks," I snubbed.

"We have no time for your pride, little bird. Now do it again," he snapped, my snub obviously insulting him. Good, I would have rather had him being cross than to have him be seductive. Us being angry with each other I could handle…it was the other stuff that was so much more complicated.

I rolled my eyes and concentrated and tried to pull more energy into me. Suddenly I felt Loki behind me, his hand gripping my wrist that was aimed for the tree again. I stiffened and tried to move away. "Don't lose focus. Allow yourself to relax," Loki whispered into my ear, "Close your eyes and feel the energy. Don't think about making yourself stronger; just feel the power grow within you."

I closed my eyes and breathed deeply, pulling it into me slowly, then I began to feel more than what I usually felt come into me. I gasped as I felt the familiar tingle grow in my hands and opened my eyes to see my hand glowing brightly. I let out a smile a pushed it out towards the tree, feeling pretty damn satisfied when I saw the trees fall down and practically explode.

I started to laugh, "Oh my god I did it!" I turned around smiling at Loki, "Did you see that? I did one of my energy balls!" Loki stared at me, his face a careful mask as he still held onto my wrist, "What?"

"I believe a thank you is in order," he said in a low voice.

"Oh…" I realized, "Yeah you gave me energy…. Thanks. It helped."

"Once more with feeling, Sara," he said bitterly, "Try it again, this time without my help," He he walked back and sat down on one of the chairs in the backyard. I raised a brow at him.

"I didn't realize you were my trainer," I said evenly.

"Do it," Loki said sharply.

I sighed and rolled my eyes, a habit I was forming when I was with him, and turned away from him to look at the trees again. I closed my eyes and pulled energy into me. At first I struggled, then I breathed deeply and kept my mind blank and just let the energy come to me while I gently tugged it. This time it was slightly easier to feel it flow around me. I moved it to my hands, opening my eyes to see my hands glowing brighter than what I was usually able to do on my own. I smiled at the bright energy ready to be released. "I'm doing it," I breathed. I aimed towards a specific tree, feeling the energy in my hand and threw it towards the tree, smiling when it landed where I wanted giving a nice explosion, if I do say so myself.

"Yes!" I shouted, punching into the air, "Did you see that shit? I'm going back to my bad ass self." I snapped my fingers.

"I didn't realize you were a 'bad ass' to begin with," Loki mocked, although he gave me an approving nod, "You're not done, keep going."

I glared at him, but only half heartedly since I really was excited. Giving him a mock bow, I turned around for more practice, happy that I was going to get my strength back.

…..

After practicing all day I'd finally gotten back into my groove and was able to even use my shield. Whatever happened in that moment was like a flood gate opening to me again, letting all of my powers out to me again.

"You know, you still didn't answer why you're even helping me. I figured you liked seeing me struggle," I said as I wiped my brow and turned to look at Loki sitting on the chair still.

"I'm getting bored waiting around for you to not be so pathetic anymore," Loki said as he yawned, "I just want to start killing them all, already." He leaned back leisurely, as if he had commented on the weather and not his blood thirst.

I shivered in reaction to him, "I don't understand," I said leaning against one of the brick columns on the porch, "How do you know I'm not going to just run away or something?" _What is he planning?_

"You won't," Loki said simply as he stared off at the sunset.

"I would," I said. It must have been something in my voice because Loki turned around to face me, "I would run away, again. And if I could, I would just take the tesseract myself." I crossed my arms as I watched him watch me. Neither one of us said anything as we simply appraised the other.

"You think you can get away from me?" Loki asked curiously after a moment, "You really think it would be possible?"

"Anything is possible."

"I don't think you will," he stretched as he spoke, a popping sound coming when he stretched his shoulders, "I think you'll be good and stay with me. You are mine after all."

I gritted my teeth, "I hate when you say that. I'm not just something you can own or control. When are you going to realize that?"

Loki scoffed, "You have much to learn."

"Oh and what you think you know everything because you've lived thousands of years?" I said angrily, "For someone who's lived so long and claims to be so cunning and wise you sure do seem to be in a dangerous predicament." I hadn't forgotten his confession to someone coming for him.

"You know nothing about what's going on," Loki narrowed his eyes and sat up, "What do you know about the ongoing in a god's life?"

"Nothing!" I shouted and threw my hands in the air, "I don't know anything about you because you don't tell me anything! You expect me to do what you say mindlessly after everything that's happened between us as if saying 'you belong to me' is enough!" I tried to sound as brooding as I could as I quoted him. He watched me with narrowed eyes. I lowered my hands, "And it's _not._ I can't pretend nothing's happened. You won't even apologize because you think it's your _right_ to do those kinds of things to me... So, yeah, I would run the hell away from you and take the tesseract with me because you _and_ the Council shouldn't have it."

Loki watched me with a raised brow for a time before he started to laugh as he stood up and walked back into the house.

I was stunned for a moment. "What?" I called after him as I stood up and followed him. Loki continued to laugh as he walked into the kitchen, "What the hell are you laughing at?" I called as he sat down on the table.

"You," Loki cackled, "The way you think is ridiculous. Make me a meal."

My face heated up as I clenched my fists at my sides, "Like hell I will!" I said before I stomped away and lay down on my bed. Burying my face in my pillow I breathed deeply, closing my eyes and tried not to think, which is very hard when you're pissed off.

"You're only making things harder on yourself," Loki voice purred out into the air.

"Just leave me alone," I replied thickly. I could feel the bed shift under his weight, "go away!" I snapped, looking up at him. Loki grabbed my arm and pulled me up to face him. I tried to pull away but he gripped my jaw to make me look at him, but I still struggled.

"No," Loki said, gripping me tighter, "Why struggle against me? Against yourself? Wouldn't be easier to just let go?" His harsh grip turned gentle as he caressed my face and pushed back my hair. His words purred into me, sending shivers down my spine, "Release yourself, Sara. Become mine, forget the world and know what real peace is. You've felt it with me before…letting go...was the feeling not such sweet bliss? You don't have to think…you don't have to remember anything anymore…all you have to do is let go."

I closed my eyes away from his intense gaze. I considered for a moment how easy it really would be to let go. _What's the point? No matter where I go he'll always come back for me. I'll never get away. Maybe I should just give up…forget my past and live out those dreams…but…what about everyone? Can I forget my family? My friends? Could I forget Steve?_

"…I can't…" I said softly as I slowly looked into his eyes, "You know I can't," I touched his hand gently.

Loki narrowed his eyes and pushed me down the bed, pinning my hands down with his while he pressed his chest against mine, "Why?" he hissed as his green eyes bore into mine.

I didn't flinch from his harsh gaze but my heart was pounding with how close he was. I knew that he could feel it, but he didn't move. I bit my lip before I answered him. "I can't just give in to you, Loki. Do you know how much I would hate myself if I did? You don't get it, do you? You did… _terrible_ things to me without even batting an eye. I can't be with you. I can't do that to myself. I also can't do that to the people I love. I can't betray them. Giving in to you would be like me ripping my own heart and soul out."

I felt Loki's grip on my wrist tighten painfully, making me wince, "You owe yourself to me." Loki growled.

"No I don't," I said in a hard voice, "Are you fucking kidding me? After everything that's happened? You think holding yourself back from raping me and helping me with my powers makes me owe you?"

"I could have let you rot with the Council, I could have let you die countless times yet I saved you," Loki hissed, bringing his face close to mine.

"And torturing me and putting spells on my mind and killing innocent people kinda makes up for it," I said angrily

"You are infuriating!" Loki growled, "They way you deny yourself what you crave, what your instincts tell you." Loki leaned his face closer to mine our lips barely touching "I can feel your heart beating against me. I have tasted the evidence that proved that you enjoy my touch. I have awoken the woman inside of you and I know that that part of you will always crave me. It doesn't matter how many other men you sleep with, I will be the man you dream of, the man you crave, the man you _want."_

"Why do you even want me?" I shouted in his face, making Loki draw back in surprise, "You hate humans and here you are trying to get into the pants of one?!"

Loki's eyes grew hard as he said in a low voice, "I can do what I want with you. You are my toy, my tool. You are mine."

"That doesn't answer my question," I said thickly, "I don't understand you. Why are you doing this to me? Just telling me I belong to you isn't enough. I want to know why I'm being forced to live like this." I stared hard into his suddenly concealed eyes. I watched as he pulled away and got off the bed and walked out of the room.

"Hey," I called after him, "Hey I was talking to you! Answer me Loki."

"We leave for the Council when morning light comes to the skies. Make me a meal, then rest. You must be well rested before we leave." Loki said without turning back to me.

"What after one day of real practice I'm suddenly ready to fight?" I said in disbelif, "And you're avoiding my question. Loki-"

"Shut up!" Loki shouted, turning back to face me, "You blathering wench, constantly yapping away! Enough!" He grabbed my neck and pushed me hard into the wall, making me yelp in pain. My mind was working too fast for me to calm down and bring energy to me. "I do _not_ have to answer to you. You. Are. Nothing. The only reason you are alive is because of me. You are _mine,_" Loki he pulled me forward and pushed back to make my head hit the wall painfully. "When are you going to realize that? After I take over this world? After I save your pathetic life once again? After I kill your friends? Or perhaps I should just kill you once your usefulness has run out? Because that is how little you mean to me. You are nothing but property, and I am tired of having to listen to your incessant jabber, do you understand?"

I pursed my lips as I glared at him through misting eyes, "You're so…mean."I whispered.

"I never claimed to be nice, I am what I am and so are you," Loki said in a low voice before he slammed me into the wall again and released me, leaving me curled up in the hall.

…

After showering and getting dressed I walked into my room to see Loki lounging on my bed reading a book. I remembered him conjuring up a small library in one of the rooms shortly after we got back here. All of the books were in a language I couldn't even read in, which annoyed me because I'm sure he did it on purpose.

"I'm going to go to sleep," I said softly, the first words we'd spoken to each other all day. He ignored me. I narrowed my eyes as I watched his eyes scan the pages, jealous that he got to have _some entertainment_while I'd been spending days doing nothing but cooking, cleaning and staring at the wall. "Do you have to sleep in my room?"

"This house doesn't belong to you, let alone this room. If you're sleepy then go to sleep." Loki said not even taking his eyes off the book. I huffed and sat down on the other side of the bed and leaned again the wall, watching him read. I shivered from the cold, anticipating what was going to go down tomorrow.

With nothing else to do I chattered my teeth loudly, to let Loki know that the freezing temperatures were getting to me. He ignored me, making me give up and go under the thick warm comforters on the bed and lie down. I kept shifting around, muttering to myself, trying to get comfortable. I moved and fluffed my pillow until I could lay my head on it. I stared at the walls, unable to sleep with the lights on. I burrowed into the comforter, making a little cocoon around myself and sighed obnoxiously loud.

"What?" Loki finally said irritably.

"Oh, you know, bored out of my mind with no books or at least some music and just a prisoner to an evil god, scared for my life, unable to see my family and friends, and about to fight the Council tomorrow." I said mildly as I looked up at the white ceiling.

"Well if that's all," He said dryly, licking his finger to turn a page.

I scowled and stared up at the ceiling, too wired up to relax and sleep. What was going to happen tomorrow? Would I die? Would I even find a way to contact Steve? What if I can't find a phone, do I even know how to work a radio? Oh, god, why didn't I learn Morse Code?

And then suddenly I heard it, almost as if it were a dream.

"_When there's nowhere else to run….is there room for one more son…one more son….if you can't hold on…if you can't hold on…hold on…"_

"The Killers…?" I whispered, slowly sitting up and looking for the source of the sound.

"Here," Loki said, holding an iPod touch in his hand, the music serenading from the small speakers.

"Is it mine?" I asked, bringing it close to me, tears coming to my eyes as I swiped the screen and saw a picture of my sisters and I smiling back at me. My lips trembled as I held it closer to my chest, Brandon Flowers singing to me softly…I was touched…

"Thank you…" I whispered, slowly looking through the pictures I had taken with my friends and family, unsure if it made me feel a million times better or worse…but I was so happy to have it.

"You said you were bored, did you not?" he shrugged.

I couldn't help but smile, he may not have understood what exactly he did…but he gave me hope. Not just for myself…but for him to.

"I love this song," I said softly.

"Yes…I suppose it has a nice tone to it." Loki admitted.

"What kind of music do you like?" I asked curiously.

"The kind that holds meaning and passion, not that blathering noise you hear on the radio nowadays that say the same thing over and over again." He said, a smirk coming to his face.

I let a laugh come escape my lips, "Hey, I like catchy songs sometimes, they're a guilty pleasure."

He raised a brow, shaking his head slightly, though the smirk never left his lips, "Is that so."

"Yes, it is. But here, listen to this," I said, playing the song Zombie from the Cranberries.

Loki let out a sigh and laid his book across his chest and looked up at the ceiling as he listened.

"What a beautiful voice," he said finally.

"I know. I always wished I could sing, especially like her." I sighed, nodding my head to the beat. After a while it kind of made me think of Steve. I wondered if he suffered from PTSD from the war. He had mentioned how sometimes he closed his eyes and still saw it… Was he okay? Was he thinking of me right as I was thinking of him? I wanted to see him so bad.

"You don't need a voice like hers, yours is perfectly fine," he said softly.

I looked at him in surprise, to see if he was joking, but he no longer smiled mockingly. He still wasn't looking at me but I couldn't help but think he was…being nice? But why? Why was he doing all this when just this morning he said I was nothing but property? It made no sense to me and only confused me.

I was quiet for a few moments. "Loki…about tomorrow…I don't want them to capture me again," I said softly, thinking about the possibility of that happening and what that would entail.

"They won't," Loki assured, still not looking at me as he lifted his book and continued to read. "They'll all be dead before the day is over." I shifted around until I was looking at Loki again from under my comforter cocoon. He was still reading whatever he was reading. I felt troubled at his words, knowing he really was intending to kill everyone.

"So that's your plan? Kill everyone and take the tesseract?" I said softly, "I thought you'd come up with something better."

"That is all I want. I want the Tesseract and I want their blood. Those weak Councilmen don't stand a chance against my sorcery, anyways," Loki said absentmindedly.

"But…what if they shoot you or me with their crazy serums? We'll be in deep shit if that happens," I said fearfully, thinking about how I barely just got my powers back and wasn't looking forward to the possibility of them going away again.

"They won't," Loki said, "You have your shield and I have my ways."

"Loki…" I said quietly thinking about the reality of what I might witness tomorrow looming over me, "you can't just kill everyone. That's just wrong. They're people in there who are good and just following orders." I watched Loki's body tensing up as he snapped his book closed.

"You can't be serious," Loki said giving me an outraged look, "You don't think they deserve to die?"

I was quiet for a moment, closing my eyes. I had to remind myself that we were raised differently. "I don't think anyone deserves to die. I'm actually totally against the death penalty; people should just have to live with themselves in solitude in prison. Need I remind you that I've never killed you, even when I got the chance, and I never would," I said simply as I stared up at him from my cocoon.

Now it was his turn to take a moment to be quiet. "They would kill you if they had the chance," Loki said as he stared at me intently.

"I know," I said solemnly

"And that doesn't affect you at all?" Loki said with something akin to wonder.

"It…scares me, of course. And to be honest I'd really love to punch Dr. Craven in her overly injected lips, but I wouldn't kill anyone. Like I said, I wouldn't even kill you," I said softly.

"That makes you weak," Loki sneered.

"No it doesn't" I said glaring at him, "It makes me a human being."

"Midgardians" Loki scoffed. I narrowed my eyes at Loki while he looked at me disdainfully.

"_Asgardians"_ I said sarcastically, turning away from Loki angrily. It was quiet for a long time. I was actually starting to feel my eyes go heavy as my body relaxed. I closed my eyes, ready for sleep.

"I am of Asgard. But I am no Asgardian" Loki said softly. I tensed up, hearing the pain in Loki's voice. I opened my eyes, wondering what someone was supposed to say in a situation like this.

"Um…I think I…I think I might know what you mean" I whispered. I turned around to see Loki staring at me blankly. Loki was silent as if he wanted me to keep going, "I saw you…when we got back from the council and I was helping you get better."

Loki made no outward response. "Why did you did you never say anything?" he asked in a low voice.

I blinked, "…I don't know," I said honestly.

He swallowed, his gaze boring into mine. "Did it disgust you?" He asked in a gruff voice, his gaze filling with such intensity I pulled a little deeper into my cocoon, although I didn't break eye contact. I didn't understand why he was making such a big deal out of this. Then again, it sort of made sense, was his hatred towards the world really just a mirror to what he felt for himself? The thought made me pity him.

"No," I said softly, although genuinely, "I like the color blue. It's my favorite color, and you didn't look bad in it… You still looked like you." I felt myself blush, feeling really uncomfortable in this situation and unsure why I had to be the one to make Loki feel better.

"You've told me before that blue was your favorite color, do you remember?" he asked softly, his jaw clenching and unclenching as he looked at with an unwavering gaze.

"No," I answered in confusion.

"It was the day I nursed you back to health after you got radiation poisoning," Loki said softly.

"I got radiation poisoning?" I asked confused again. Suddenly I remembered the morning I woke up naked with Loki. "That night I can't remember…"

"Yes." Loki said softly, looking ahead his face turning thoughtful. I lay in my cocoon, wondering if Loki was ok, "You were so weak. I thought you were going to die." I shivered at the concern in his voice. Loki always did and said things that confused me. I didn't know why he showed concern for me when he just as easily showed cruelty, "I brought you back to health. You told me a few things about yourself while you were in your feverish state, though."

"Oh god, like what?" I said worried that I had embarrassed myself in front of the God of Mischief by telling him how I peed on myself in the first grade or something equally embarrassing.

"About the boy three years ago," Loki said quietly, I felt myself tense up on the subject, really wishing I hadn't asked, "You were so distraught…and vulnerable. I calmed you down." I felt myself shaking at the thought of me opening up to Loki about something I'd never even fully told Steve.

"…I can't believe I told you that…" I said softly.

"Well, you know how I truly look. I suppose we're, how would you say it? Even." Loki said looking back at me and says bitterly, "You tell me how you think you're a monster, and then I show you what a real monster looks like."

My brows knitted together, "Hey," I protested as I came out of my cocoon, "You being a monster has nothing to do with your looks. To be honest the whole blue thing is actually kinda cool. The reason you're scary is because you kill and torture people without batting your eye, and your scary angry face. Trust me, there are a lot of reasons I could call you a monster, but you turning blue isn't one of them." I nodded; surprising myself at my words, then went back into my cocoon embarrassedly, "So yeah."

Loki was quiet for a long time, his eyes searching mine before he raised a brow. "Am I supposed to take that as a compliment?" Loki said dryly.

I huffed out a laugh, "I don't know," I said softly.

Loki gazed at me for a long time again before he leaned down and pulled my chin towards him to give me another gentle kiss. I shivered from the contact, feeling confused about the whole thing. Suddenly Thor's words rang through my head.

_He's not evil at heart._

I felt my chest tighten as I considered the possibility of his words. Loki pulled back slowly, his eyes half closed.

"Go to sleep," Loki said softly, "We leave in the morning," he picked up his book and started to read again. I lay in my cocoon, unable to sleep now with the weird conversation Loki and I had. Nothing he did made sense to me. Suddenly a thought occurred to me.

"Loki," I said softly, watching his gaze turn back to me, "You don't have to do this, you know. We don't have to face the Council. We don't have to get the tesseract back."

His face turn into an emotionless mask as he stared at me. "What would you have me do then? Spend eternity here in this cabin with you?" Loki said bluntly.

I pressed my lips together at his words. "No." I said, unable to think of something else to say.

"Just go to sleep, Sara." Loki said turning back to the pages before him, "You will not convince me this time to postpone the visit the Council so rightfully deserves."

I sighed and turned away from Loki, giving up and just lay down, wondering if it was possible for me to save anyone tomorrow. There had to be a way for me to get away from Loki. As soon as he was distracted I would just make a run for it. With that rough plan in mind I figured there was nothing else for me to do but just continue to listen to music and let it calm my nerves somewhat.

"Can you at least use your abracadabra to read in the dark or something? I hate having to sleep with the lights on." I mumbled after a while. I heard Loki let out a low chuckle and I saw the lights suddenly turn off. I sighed with relief and snuggled into my cocoon, thinking about tomorrow and how I would somehow get in contact with Steve one way or another.

…

…

"Are you ready?" Loki asked as he made his full armor appear on his body. His antlers were in all its golden glory gleaming at me. I pressed my lips together wondering what I was getting myself into and almost wished I had something impressive to wear like all of my other super friends besides the hoodie I usually donned for battle.

"Before we leave," I said as I zipped up my thick jacket up, "You can't leave me there, okay? I'll kill myself before I let myself get captured by them. And I won't leave you either. Deal?" I said as I pulled out my hand for Loki to shake. Loki stared at my hand with a raised eyebrow, "Uh. You're supposed to shake my hand. Shaking hands mean-"

"I know what they are," Loki interrupted while he grasped my hands in his and pulled me closer, "And I had no intention of leaving you there with those vermin. I still need you, remember? Do not be afraid." He said as he pat my head.

I narrowed my eyes, determination of getting away from him sparking. "I can't help it," I said softly, "But, yeah, I guess I'm ready."

"Then we leave at once," Loki said pulling me closer to him and I felt the familiar pull from us teleporting out of the cabin.

…

**So, now Sara has her powers completely again and she's going to go with Loki to get the Tesseract back? What the hell is Steve going to do when he finds out? Where is that beautiful side-part soldier anyways?! What the heck is going to happen next?!**

**Hey, guys! So here's the chapter, I'm sorry it's not as long as the last few, but well, I really have no excuse besides the fact that I just want to end it here. Anyways, things are going to start getting crazy, I guess that's obvious since they're going to face the Council! Will Dr. Craven's plastic surgery gone wrong face be back?! Maybe, but anyways, I hope this chapter is alright. It was really hard to write. I had a lot of struggle with trying to type out what Loki and his clones were doing to Sara, but I hope you liked that scene *wink* I keep teasing all you Loki/Sara shippers, but honestly they're going to need time and a huge shift in their relationship. *Hint* *Hint* That shift is going to happen in the next chapter! Steve/Sara shippers, don't worry, darlings! Captain America will be making his appearance sooner or later! Thank you all so much for reading this chapter and just reading my story period. It means so much when you guys like it or just leave those lovely reviews. They make my life, truly and they put such a huge smile on my face and make me write faster, I swear it does! So, um, if that isn't a hint to get some feedback I don't know what is. Anyways, have a wonderful night!**

**Until next time, **

**Cozy**


	26. Chapter 26 (reposted after accident)

**So I've been M.I.A. for such a long time. Truth be told, a lot of issues came up in my life. I couldn't concentrate and life was just…sucky. But the chapter is done…I don't want to put pressure on anyone…but I'm kind of down and I would really just like some comments, good ones, if you think the chapter was good. I worked really hard on it when I had the energy and I would love some opinions. **

**Anyways, enjoy the chapter, enjoy some fluff, enjoy some drama, and enjoy life….even if I don't right now. **

**In case anyone still cares or notices, I don't own anything by Marvel. I'm just playing with the characters, most likely they'll go home when we're done. **

…

"Okay, I'm getting nervous," I said as we hid in the trees and looked at the busy military-esque style building. The iron gates with spiked edges loomed down on us, every fifty yards or so a sniper tower stood, ready to rain metal on anyone who was stupid enough to go out in the open. I watched the gate open for a cargo truck to go in and close right behind it.

_We're dead…we're totally dead! Okay, we're alive, but this is suicide!_

"Don't be. This is going to be easy." Loki said, his eyes dancing as we watched soldiers running around, "Come," Loki beckoned as he walked out towards the clearing.

"What are we going to do? Just walk up in there and expect no one to do anything?" I panicked as I grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Well, yes," Loki said raising an eyebrow at me, "That's exactly what we're going to do. Come," Loki said grabbing my arm. I felt a cooling sensation go all over my body but I started to panic as Loki practically dragged me out of the trees with his amazing strength.

"Loki, wait! It's not that simple!" I hissed as he yanked me into the clearing, I gasped and closed my eyes, bracing myself for someone to sound the alarm. When nothing happened I opened my eyes and saw the soldiers going on with their formations as if we weren't there. I looked up and saw Loki's smirking face and felt my jaw drop. "Are we… invisible?" I asked in awe.

"Yes," Loki said, pulling me along with him, "Come, we'll hit them from the center and work our way out." I tried my best to keep up with his long strides as we walked over to what could have been one of the many entrances there was in this place.

We zig zagged our way through people, me constantly almost bumping into someone while Loki moved like a cat. It simply wasn't fair. We followed a crowd of soldiers easily inside of the looming headquarters. My heartbeat was rising faster, the thought of just running away know floating past my mind. Instead I steeled myself and followed Loki inside.

The Council's headquarters made me feel like I was in a sci-fi ship, everything looked even more high tech than S.H.I.E.L.D.s hovercraft ship. There were all kinds of people walking around, from scientist wearing lab coats to higher end looking generals. It was bizarre walking around then without any of them noticing me or, more disturbingly, Loki. He was pulling me along with him, going down several hallways with hurrying purpose.

"Um, do you know where you're going?" I asked Loki quietly, as a few soldiers marched by us.

"Yes. We're here." Loki said as he stood before a huge metal door. I raised a brow at the door, then Loki, then down the hallway and back at Loki skeptically.

"Uh…This doesn't look easy," I said as I looked at him with uncertainty. Loki looked back at me and smirked.

"Raise your shield. We will become visible once I break open the door." he said releasing me.

"Uh, ok," I said, even though I wished I could just stay invisible. After all, imagine the free concerts I could have gotten into. With that dream ruined, I pulled energy into me and covered myself with my shield.

Suddenly the air around me felt tight, almost like I could grab it if I wanted. I could feel the hairs on the back of my neck rise as I saw the lights above us flickering. I breathed deeply, flexing my fingers as I watch Loki's body brace itself as he used both of his fists to knock the door down, taking chunks of the metal walls with it, making it fly several feet into the room. Suddenly red lights started flashing and huge sirens shrieked into the air.

"_That's _how you open the door?! Of all the ways you could have done it?!" I shouted over the sirens.

"I had some anger to let out," he smirked.

"Freeze! Put your hands in the air, any sudden movements will result in a heavily armed response!" I heard somebody yell down the hall. My stomach plummeted as I turned around to see dozens of soldiers coming down the hall, several of them aiming guns right at me.

"Loki…" I said worriedly, looking from the soldiers to back at him.

Loki's face showed none of the worry that I was feeling, his eyes showed a maniac glint as he smiled widely. At that moment, I wasn't sure which side I was more scared of.

"Do you know who you are dealing with?" Loki called, slowly walking in front of me.

"Put your hands in the air now!" One of the soldiers barked.

My breath turned shaky as I did as they asked, "Let's just keep going. Or better yet, let's get the hell out of here," I said softly.

Loki ignored me, "I am the god Loki…creator of Chaos and Lies and Anarchy…you think you can tell me what to do?" he said as he continued to walk towards them slowly. Suddenly another Loki appeared behind the soldiers, a triumphant evil grin on his face.

Horror filled me as I realized what was happening. "Loki, don't!" I shouted, "Look out, behind you!" I pointed out to the soldiers.

"Fire!" I heard a soldier shout, but I wasn't fazed since I knew I had my shield.

Loki looked back to snarl at me while the other twisted the neck of the closest soldier. He glared at me holding up several small knives in his hands before he turned and aimed with deadly precision.

"No!" I screamed, running towards them, ready to cover them with a shield before Loki grabbed me by the hair and threw me through the hole. I landed hard on my side, but scrambled to my feet to continue to run towards them. Loki blocked my way, pushing me back hard. The sound of guttural screams fill the air, making me panic, "Loki, stop!"

"If you can't stand the sight of death, then look away. Anyone who gets in my way will burn. Now come," Loki hissed at me, making his way into the room.

"You bastard! You son of a bitch, stop it!" I shrieked as I still tried to move around him.

"ENOUGH! They are dead, all of them! It's too late to even try to save them. Everyone in this building will die by the end of the day, do you hear me? I will make all man fear to anger me after this day," he said as he gripped my face tightly.

"How can you just…kill them so easily?!" my voice cracked as I spoke, unable to stop the tears coming to my eyes.

"I am a God. All gods kill indiscriminately, I am no different," he said coldly, roughly making me turn around and pushed me to make me walk forward. It didn't take long for him to out stride me, hurriedly walking down the hallway the hole led us through.

I couldn't stop shaking; I thought I had mentally prepared myself for what we came here to do, but the magnitude of the situation glared maliciously at me. I started worrying how the hell I would even get away from him. Sure I could blast him, but I had no idea how to get out and the Council practically a small army itching to get their hands on me. My own hands started shaking as I tried to calm my nerves and reassure myself that I would find a way. I just had to.

Coming out of my thoughts, I looked around the hallway. My eyes scanned the doors on the walls, each of them having a keypad in order to open it. The sirens still blared shrillingly into the air, the red warning lights flashed harshly, almost staining my vision red as we walked in silence. I had no idea where we were going and I really hoped we wouldn't see anybody in here. I suddenly raised a brow, wondering why there weren't any soldiers, or anybody for that matter.

I looked at Loki farther down the hall standing between two doors as if he was wondering which one to try first.

"Loki… isn't it weird that no one is down this hall?" I said cautiously as I looked back and forth down and up at the ceiling, expecting them to just come out of nowhere.

"They are preparing to attack us. But I am ready, do not fret. We will go down this door," Loki said moving us to the door on the right.

"Uh, are you sure you know where you're going?" I asked uncertainly as he held my shoulder and led me through the door.

"Of course." Loki said, "We are getting the tesseract." He said as we walked down another metal hallway. Suddenly I heard a sliding sound behind us and saw that the door that led us here was blocked by a metal wall.

"Well that… sucks," I said nervously.

"Put on your shield," Loki said in a low voice, walking in front of me, one arm extended behind him to partially cover me as an extra precaution.

"Loki…I can't keep it up for too long," I whispered, although I did as he asked as I followed him down the hall.

"You won't need to. Whatever may come at us I will defeat it." Loki said matter of factly, although he walked cautiously down the hallway.

Suddenly I heard a deafening thud behind us that shook the ground under my feet, making me stumble into the wall. A bad feeling formed in the pit of my stomach as I slowly turned around to see a huge metal contraption behind us. It had a humanoid body, although its head was similar to that from the movie Alien. The machine lunged towards me, its sharp hands barely just missing me as I screamed and moved out of the way.

I heard Loki roar as he yanked me behind him and faced the metal monster. I threw one of my energy balls at the thing from behind Loki and felt the blood drain out of my face as I saw it was ineffective.

"Loki let's get out of here!" I yelled out from behind him.

"I will destroy this metal beast and then we will be on our way. I will not run from pathetic Midgardian contraptions," He shouted as he ran towards the metal monster.

I screamed as I saw the thing pull its arm back and was about to smash into Loki, then slide through Loki as if he was a hologram. I sighed in relief, realizing it was a spell and saw when Loki came out of nowhere rip one of the metal monster's arm off and held it as a weapon as it faced him again. Suddenly another door slid in front of me, separating Loki and I.

"Loki!" I screamed as I ran towards the sliding door and barely missing it, unable to get to the other side. "Loki!" I screamed again as I banged at the wall. In my panicked state I let my shield fall as I continued to scream and bang on the wall. I couldn't hear anything from the other side. As my breath became ragged, I turned around to look down the hallway, wondering what the hell I was supposed to do now.

_Wait… this is perfect! Now all I have to do is find something to help me get in contact with Steve somehow… Or maybe I should call Tony; he actually has a cell phone._

I started to walk down the hallway, hoping that I could find something like a phone somewhere.

"It's so good to have you back Ms. Perez," a familiar plastic voice rang through the air, making me shiver as I immediately pulled a shield over myself.

"Well, I'm not staying for long Dr. Craven," I said as I pulled energy into me, making my hands glow, bracing myself to hit anything that came at me. "I just had to make a phone call, pick up a few things, you know. And I wasn't expecting to see you here…Or rather, to hear you." I said as I continued to walk down the hall.

"Always the sass, Ms. Perez. I am _just_ looking forward to working on a few more experiments I've come up with for you." Her cheerful voice rang through the air.

"I came here with every intention of getting out. You're not going to be able to keep me here for anything, not when I have Loki on my side." I said threateningly, although technically Loki wasn't on my side.

"Oh, yes the ever famous God of Mischief. We've taken care of him. Now we're going to take care of you." Dr. Craven's voice rang out as I heard another huge thud behind me. I felt the blood drain from my face as I turned around and saw another metal monster gleaming down the hallway. I immediately started to break into a run away from the machine.

"Shit," I panted as I took turn after turn and could hear the machine quickly getting closer and closer to me. _Please let this work_ I thought as I stopped short and brought all the energy into my right hand, cocking my hand back and putting all of my might into it as I turned around and punched the machine into the chest and watched it fly several feet away.

"Yes!" I shouted, punching the air as I saw the machine lay on the floor with a huge dent on its face.

But my victory didn't last long when I saw the machine sit up and slowly get up and come towards me.

"Really?" I said exasperated, "Really? You had to get up?"

I pulled more energy into me as the machine ran towards me, it's hand turning into a huge knife, "holy shi-" I screamed as I tried dodging the lightening speed slices the machine kept dishing out. Suddenly instincts took over as I remembered what Natasha taught me. I waited for the machine to raise its arm and through it down towards me. I blocked it using my left hand, while I covered my hand with my shield and used my strength to punch it as hard as I could, and watched it fly back again. I covered myself with my shield and jumped on top of the machine, punching and punching the thing on the head until it was obliterated. When it no longer clawed at my shield I pulled away shakily.

"Oh, Ms. Perez! Do you know how expensive that was to make? But I just had no idea you had super strength! That makes things interesting, indeed," Her voice rang out around me.

"What did you do to Loki," I asked, whirling around as if I could catch her standing behind me if I turned fast enough. It didn't take long for me to give up that pointless motion and walk down the hall, wondering what I was going to do. I started running down the hallway again, making turn after turn, not even sure where I was going.

"Don't worry about that, Ms. Perez. Really, you should just be worrying about yourself," Dr. Craven's voice rang out. Suddenly I found a door, and without even waiting to see if it was unlocked or not, I used my strength to kick it down. Inside was just a huge empty room. Suddenly several screen came up and I was standing before the Council again.

"Oh, god, it's you guys," I said irritably.

"What do you think you're doing Ms. Perez?" the white haired councilman said harshly.

"What am _I_ doing? What are _you guys_ doing? What have you guys _been_doing?" I snapped angrily as I glared up at them, "You guys might think you're trying to do some good for the world but you're going about it in a shitty way."

"How dare you speak to us like that," The women to the right said bristly, "We are the Council-"

"That's not a good enough reason to try to blow up New York and use me against my will! It's also not a good enough reason to come up weapons of mass destruction just because Thor showed up," I huffed.

"You have no idea what you are saying Ms. Perez," The white haired man said sternly, "We didn't come here to discuss with you your obtrusive opinions, we came here to convince you to come back with us."

I blinked at the stupidity of the situation, curling my lips in disgust, "Why so you could farm me and use my powers to make weapons? If so you can shove that idea right up your-"

"It would be a shame for your family to come to harm if you do not cooperate with us," a screen to the side said casually.

I gaped at the Council then clenched my fist, feeling the energy burn within me, "You wouldn't dare," I hissed angrily, my face growing hot with rage, but fear making my chest tight.

"We don't want to hurt anyone unnecessarily if we can help it. Do you think we'll be able to make sure nobody gets hurt, Ms. Perez?" A different man said soothingly to the left.

"If you touch one hair on my family's head," I threatened, "I'm going to-"

"It will be too late if you don't cooperate with us," The woman said sternly.

I ground my teeth together, unable to control myself. "Where are they?" I shouted angrily.

"Safe in their home, Ms. Perez, for now, anyways," the white haired man reassured, "Will you cooperate or not?"

I felt my heart pounding in my chest as I stared at the Councilmen staring back at me smugly. I suddenly felt tears come to my eyes as I unclenched my hands, letting the energy go back into me as I slumped my shoulder in defeat.

"I will cooperate." I said softly as I looked at the ground, letting the tears fall down my face.

"Perfect," said the woman of the group, "We'll have someone come pick you up in a few moments."

"You have to make sure no harm comes to my family." I said softly as I looked up at them pleadingly, "Please."

"Of course, Ms. Perez. We wouldn't dream of it," The soothing man from the side said again. I started to sob as I squatted on the floor and buried my face in my arms.

"It's for the greater good, Ms. Perez," The white haired councilman said solemnly.

"Fuck you," I choked out, "You guys are being manipulative assholes, and you won't get away with this." I wiped my face as I looked up at them angrily.

The woman's spoke up sternly, "I don't think-"

Suddenly the wall to my left burst through, dust flying everywhere. I stood up, letting the energy flow into my hands as I stared into the dusty fog.

"Where the hell is our back up?" I heard the white haired man shout out.

"We're losing con-" I heard the woman say before the screens went out.

"Those vermin never cease to talk," I heard a cool voice purr out.

"Loki…?" I called out in disbelief, the thought that he was there to save me both terrifying and relieving.

"The tesseract isn't even here. We'll have to check the next location," Loki said coming out of the fog.

"Oh my god, Loki I thought they…" I choked up as he walked up to me.

"Were you worried little bird?" Loki asked in a slightly mocking voice.

I frowned at him. "They said they took care of you. I thought they killed your or something." I whispered, feeling numb as I walked up to him.

"As if they could," Loki said smugly, "Although, it did take forever for me to find you. Come, we have another location to go to. This time I know that's where the tesseract is, for sure. I had a general tell me before I killed him." His words sent shivers down my spine. Then another urgent thought came to mind.

"Loki," I said, my eyes widening in a panicked state, "They threatened me with my family!" I gripped onto the front of his jacket, "Loki we have to save them! They're back home! Please I'm begging you!" I started crying hysterically, "Please! Please! They'll kill them or worse!"

"Calm yourself, Sara," Loki said pulling my hands off of his cloak.

"No! You don't understand! Loki, we have to go to San Francisco right now! Please I'll do anything!" I cried out desperately.

"Let us go, then," Loki said pulling us closer and teleported us out of the Council's headquarters.

…

When we teleported in front of my house, I ripped myself away from Loki and ran up the familiar pavement that lead to my front door. I started pounding and ringing on the doorbell.

"Mom! Mom! Open up! Is anyone home! Laura? Maria? Please! Answer the door if you're here!" I yelled hysterically as I continued to bang on the door. I waited a long time before I realized that there weren't any sounds coming from the house. I looked around, confused when I didn't see any of the black cars that were supposed to be at my house as my family's round the clock security.

"There not here!" I whispered, feeling a horrible pit of despair forming in my stomach. I turned back to Loki's expressionless face, "W-we're too late… Oh, my god we're too late. What am I going to do? It's all my fault, it's all my fault. I'm sorry... I'm sorry," I collapsed on the floor and started to bawl.

"Sara," Loki called softly, "We must leave, they might come back to try to ambush us." I felt him touch my shoulder.

I gripped his hand and looked up at him, "Loki, please, we have to save them! Please! Please! If we save them, I'll get you the tesseract, I'll do anything."

Loki stared at me blankly, "Sara-"

Suddenly we heard a car honk and I looked over and saw my mom's Altima come up the driveway. I started to feel my heart beat faster and faster as I tried to see who was inside the car. I ran up to the car to see if it was who I desperately hoped it was.

Suddenly the driver's door opened and my mom got out.

"Mom!" I shouted wrapping my arms around her, "You're okay! Oh my god, I missed you so much!" I started crying into my mom's arms, feeling warm and safe for the first time in a long time.

"Sara, are you okay? What's going on? Oh, my baby, I'm so glad your okay!" my mom said as she looked into my tear stricken face, kissing my forehead and dried my tears like she used to when I was little.

"What in God's name happened?! And who is that?" my mom said looking behind me. I suddenly got worried, wondering how I was supposed to explain the scary looking antlered god I brought home with me.

"Uh. Mom. I have a lot of things to talk about with you" I said as I pulled away slightly, "You see-"

"Allow me to introduce myself," Loki said coolly from behind me, I turned around to see him wearing another fine suit. I sighed with relief, glad that I didn't half to explain his attire, "My name is…Luke…Luck Laufey. Sara and I have come here on urgent business to take you and your other daughters to safety."

"What?"Maria said popping out from the passenger seat and walked up to us, "Sara, what happened? Where've you been?" I pulled her over to me and hugged her tightly, "Dude I freaking missed you, though! We've been worried sick! I saw you on TV looking badass!" she said as she hugged me back.

"What going on? Who's here? Sara!" Laura shouted out as she saw me, turning my hug into a group one. I started to cry quietly as I was with my family.

"I really missed you guys." I said thickly.

"Oh, we missed you to, mija" My mom said softly as she kissed my forehead, "I'm so happy you're safe."

"Why are you guys alone? Where's your security?" I asked, suddenly feeling irritated with Fury for not keeping his promise.

"When you were kidnapped again, they got every agent they could to go look for you." Mom said as she stroked my cheek. "We've been waiting for you to come home." Her eyes filled with tears as she hastily wiped them away, "No more saving the world, do you hear? I'm never letting you out of my sight again."

"Oh, mom," I laughed thickly, her words comforting me.

"I'm sorry to interrupt" Loki's voice came from behind us. We all turned to face him, "But we should get going, shouldn't we, Sara?" Loki said looking pointedly at me.

"Right," I said reluctantly pulling away from my family, "we need to get out of here, now. As in right now, guys. Don't worry about food or clothes we just gotta leave, okay?" I said looking at them seriously.

"Why, what's wrong, tell us," my mom said holding my face in her hands.

"Mom, we don't have time. Guys" I said, pulling my face away to look at my sisters, "This shit is forreal. We need to go. _Now._ We'll talk later but I don't know how long we have until they come for you guys."

"Wait, who's coming for us?"

"How long will we be gone?"

"What happened to you anyways?"

"Can I get my charger before we go?"

"I'm hungry, let me make a sandwich."

"GUYS!" I shouted, feeling like I was about to tear out my hair, "This is serious! We need to leave now!"

It was quiet for a moment as they all stared dumbly at me. "Okay, well let's get going then," Maria said, taking charge of the group.

"No, wait, what about my groceries I just bought," My mom said outraged, "And my I have to do laundry and-"

"_Mom_," I said my voice going hard, "We have to leave. Now."

"Not without my groceries. I spent $200 on groceries and stuff for Thanksgiving." My mom said outraged. My sisters sighed in exasperation.

"Wait, its Thanksgiving?" I said, letting myself get distracted.

"Well, tomorrow it is. Hey, guess you kept your promise, huh?" Maria said, nudging my shoulder with hers.

"If we're going, I need my groceries. And I need to pack." My mom said, walking towards the front door. I looked at Loki helplessly, but he gave me an exasperated look and pointed at his wrist, signaling that we didn't have time for this shit.

"Mom, seriously," I said, pulling on her arm, "Please, I'm begging you, please let's just go now."

"Aye, fine, can I bring the groceries at least?" my mom said giving in.

"If it would please you, Mrs. Perez," Loki said walking up to us gracefully, "I can assure you that anything you need will be taken care of and then some. But I beg of you, for the sake of your daughters, to come with us." I had to hand it to Loki. He certainly was convincing with his demeanor. I looked over to my family and had to laugh with how they gaped at him.

"Well…if you think its best." my mom said shyly. "Who is he?" she whispered to me.

"It's a long story." I whispered back and held her hand, "Everyone hold hands." I said louder to my sisters. I reached my hand over to Loki, who took it gently.

"Thank you for being as sensible as you are beautiful," Loki crooned to my mom, "I can see where Sara get's her looks."

My mom giggled, making me roll my eyes and glare at Loki, "Oh yes I don't have ugly girls, although my little Sara takes a lot from her father."

"Really?" he asked curiously.

"Can we get going?" I asked irritably, giving Loki a pointed look.

Loki smirked at me, "This may be a little odd for those of you haven't transported this way. I assure you that it is safe, though."

"Wait, what's he talking about?" Laura asked panicky from the right of me.

"Uh. Just hold on, it'll be okay," I said soothingly, "It doesn't hurt.

I heard Laura's worried voice ring out, "Wait, why would you say that-"

Before she could finish her sentence we were transported.

…..

"Wow, this place is faaan_cy,_" Maria said as she looked around the posh living room we were in. I was already used to it, but I had to admit that Loki had amazing taste. I smiled as I watched Maria walk up to an expensive looking vase and touch it. "Dang, it feels expensive to."

"Maria, don't touch that," My mom chastens; she was sitting on the couch in my room fussing over her clothes. Laura sat on the couch with her, twirling her hair nervously. It felt good to just watch them; almost like I could pretend that we were doing anything but staying with Loki. I winced. What the hell was I going to do _now?_ The Council was willing to use my family against me, and I wouldn't put it past Loki to do the same. The thought made me sick with worry and I considered just blasting Loki and taking my family into the wilderness to hide.

_Yeah, that's not going to end up well…there has to be a way I can keep them safe somehow…goddamnit, Steve, where are you? I really need you…_

"Sara, what's going on?" Laura asked quietly, shaking me from my thoughts. Maria sat down on the empty love seat and looked at me expectantly, my mom doing the same.

I stared at my family's brown eyes while I leaned against the wall next to the fireplace. Thankfully Loki had given us some privacy, that or he had concealed himself. I hoped for the first theory.

What was safe to say, and what wasn't safe to say? I couldn't just tell them that 'Luke' was actually Loki. I could only imagine what my mom would do.

I took a deep breath, "I just want to say I'm so sorry for taking you guys without explaining anything. I never thought things would turn out the way they did." I said softly as I looked at my family pleadingly, "But before I tell you anything, what do you guys know?" I asked curiously.

"You've been the talk of the town since New York, dude!" Maria said excitedly, "Everyone's been asking about you!"

"We didn't hear from you after you called us after the incident saying that you still couldn't come home even though you had the tesseract," Mom said, an edge coming to her voice, making me feel guilty. After my heartbreak at New York, I didn't want to talk to anyone. Then when we made up Steve and I only got to spend two days officially together, but I never even got to tell them anything because we were so distracted with each other. My heart started aching at the thought of Steve. I kept thinking about what could have been and what still could be.

"You know it was for your protection, mom, there were still people out there looking for me." I said tiredly, rubbing my face as I realized how long ago everything felt. Had it really been over two months since everything happened?

"Rebecca, Jen and Breanne figured it out, by the way…they've been coming to the house almost every day to see if you're back yet." Laura said softly.

My mom shook her head, "Oh, I couldn't even sleep at night worrying about my baby. Then Mr. Rogers came by to look for you-"

"Tony Stark was with him!" Maria said excitedly.

"And Thor and…Bruce," Laura said wonderingly. I felt a huge pang go through my chest, my worries about Steve coming to find me at my house coming true.

"What did they tell you?" I asked softly, holding my breath.

"Well, they asked if you were home, which of course you weren't. Mr. Rogers became worried and asked if we'd heard from you. Of course we told them that we'd haven't been told anything besides what you told us from last we'd heard of you... I asked them what was going on, where were you and Mr. Stark started to try to tell me some nonsense about us having nothing to worry about and then I gave them a piece of my mind," my mom said sternly, then suddenly tears came to her eyes, "Mr. Rogers told us the truth, they didn't know what happened to you and suspected that you'd been possibly kidnapped _again_ an oh!" my mom burst into tears, "I thought I was going to have a heart attack."

"They said they were going to get you back," Laura said softly, I looked back to see her expression had turned grim, "Steve Rogers promised he'd make sure you would come back home. And then they left. We hadn't heard anything for weeks. And here we are. You came back home. Just not how we'd thought," Laura said looking at me, her eyes turning gentle.

"What happened?" Maria asked softly.

I stared at my family for a long time, lost in thought as the information sank in. I swallowed the lump in thy throat, looking away from them and chose to stare at the patterned carpet.

"I was kidnapped…again" I said quietly, hearing my mom let out a groan, "By an organization known as the Council. I guess they're a higher form than all the governments combined, I'm not really sure, but they have more authority than S.H.I.E.L.D. They kidnapped me because of my powers; they wanted to use me to activate the tesseract again to make weapons of mass destruction." I decided to save them the detail about them wanting to farm me for organs. "The only reason I escaped is because… Luke saved me, I guess. And, well, we went back to get the tesseract away from the Council and they threatened to use you guys against me. So we went back to get you guys out of there and here we are, in a nutshell." My family gaped at me throughout my monologue. I crossed my arms and stared back at them.

"How come you couldn't use your powers to just blast through the walls or something?" Maria asked curiously.

"They created a serum that suppresses my powers so that I can't control them," I said in a hollow voice remembering my stay with Dr. Craven.

"Jesus," Laura breathed.

"I know," I sighed.

"Did they hurt you?" my mom demanded. I winced at the question, but shook my head. "When I get my hands on those-"

"You're not getting your hands on anyone. You guys have to stay here while Lo-ahem-Luke and I get the tesseract back." I said sternly.

"What!" Maria exclaimed, "You can't be serious! You expect us to just sit here and do nothing while you go off and be a hero?"

"Yes. There is no other option. I didn't bring you guys here to join me. I brought you here to be kept safe. Besides, what can you do? You don't even know how to defend yourselves and those people would kill you in a heartbeat." I said.

"Oh, so it's only okay for _you_ to put yourself in danger, is that it?" Laura hissed.

"What do you guys want from me? I'm doing the best I can!" I growled.

"And a lot of good it's done. What, you want to get kidnapped a _third _time?" Maria snapped.

"_What_ did you just say to me?" I said, standing straighter.

"You heard me." Maria said, moving to her feet.

"Stop it, all of you. No one is going to get anything. If that Luke man wants the tesseract, he can get it on his own." My mom ordered.

"That's not how this works. I'm going and that's it." I said, snapping at my mom next.

"I'm still your mother, and if I don't want you to use your powers and stay safe then you're going to do it!" She said, raising her voice, "Because I can't stand you using them anymore!"

"Well you're going to have to," I screamed, losing my temper completely as tears came to my eyes, "They're real, mom! No matter how many times you lie to yourself and say that I'm normal, I'm not! You can't pretend anymore. Everyone knows about them, the world knows what I am so you're going to have to see me for what I am. A freak!" I started to sob, "You think I wanted to be like this? You won't even tell me anything about my dad. Why?! Was he a freak like me?"

My mom looked away from me, wiping her eyes before she buried her face in her hands started to sob, "Mom! Tell me!"

"Sara, calm down," Maria said soothingly.

"Shut up!" I shouted as I walked up to my mom and stood before her, "Mom, you're going to have to tell me something. I'm nineteen years old now and I deserve to know! Please, please mom," I sat down on my knees in front of her, "I'm begging you, please."

"I don't know," my mother sobbed.

"What do you mean you don't know? How can you not know if he was like me?" I said in disbelief.

"I…I just don't, I'm sorry," she shrugged helplessly.

"Don't lie to me," I said thickly.

"I'm not, _mija_," my mom said looking up at me holding my face in her hands, "I swear I don't know. If he did he never told me."

"Then why haven't you talked to me about him?" I asked, unwilling to let my mom off the hook.

"Because he asked me to." my mom gasped out, rubbing her temples together as she looked away from me, shaking her head.

"What?" I said confused, "Why?"

"It was the last thing he told me. He asked me not to talk to you about him, to protect you. I think he knew what you were before all of us," she choked out a sob, "But that's all I know, mija, I swear. I'm sorry, I'm sorry," she cried as she pulled me into a hug and rocked me back and forth.

"What happened to him?" I whispered into her shoulder.

"He said he had to go on a trip. The police told me he died in a plane crash," she breathed, letting out a shudder as if she were recalling the day.

I pulled away, feeling like I was still nowhere near to understanding what was going on with me or why I was like this. "So, that's it?"

"Yes," my mom said sadly, "That's it."

I wiped my eyes, mulling over the information that only formed more holes into the story. "This is crazy…" I softly said.

"I'm just glad you're alive, I'm just so thankful to God," my mom said as she held me again. I hugged her back and felt my other sisters hold me as well.

"We're all glad," Laura murmured.

"Hey, now we have something to be thankful for on Thanksgiving," Maria joked from the side.

I let out a dry laugh, "If you say so."

We stayed like that for a long time before my mom pulled away, "That Luke man, can you trust him, mija? He seems nice but I'm worried."

"Yeah, like, who is he? Is he with the Avengers?" Maria asked curiously.

"Uh…" Just how exactly was I going to explain this? "Well…no, he's not really a part of the Avengers. He's kind of his own agent."

"Well, when are you going to get in contact with everyone else?" Laura asked, "Shouldn't we be working all together?"

"First off, _we_ will not be working together. You guys aren't a part from this. And second…it's not safe to involve everyone yet. It was dangerous enough to get you guys out of there." I said, coming up with the first lie that came to mind. I couldn't help but bitterly blame Loki for my sudden ease with excuses. I wouldn't put it past him to be giving me ideas in my subconscious.

My mom nodded, believing me, "Well, alright, if you two think that's safest. Though, it's a shame, they were such nice men. Do they at least know you're alright? They seemed almost as worried as us."

"Yeah, especially Steve," Maria said with a wink.

"Wait, is there a reason he was so worried?" My mom asked, looking at me suspiciously. It wasn't that she didn't let me date; it's that she had to grill me _so _much about it when she found out I was even mildly interested in someone.

"No, mom, we're just friends." I sighed, not really wanting to talk about Steve with her. Besides, I couldn't really talk about any of it without lying.

"Mhm, good _friends_-" Maria said before I nudged hard in the side, making her wince.

"Mom, this room has an amazing bathroom. You should just rest and relax and take a bath. We won't be able to do anything for a couple of days anyway." I said as I showed her the bathroom.

"Oh, but what will I wear-"

"Don't worry, there's a closet full of clothes, we'll be fine." I assure.

"Okay…but Sara…are you sure we're okay with him?" She asked, turning to me with a worried expression on her face.

"Yeah, mom. We're safe with him," I said, _besides, I won't let Loki hurt them if it comes to that anyways._

"Well, I think I'll thank this man for helping my littlest baby," my mom said smiling at me, "I'm thinking a very special Thanksgiving dinner is in order."

I felt my chest pang with guilt as my mom smiled at me trustingly. They're lives were directly in my hands and I was worried that Loki could use them against me. I wasn't even sure why he saved them, but, if anything, I was thankful that he did. Even if I was worried about what was going to happen next.

"Alright. I'll take that bath, it's so nice here. Girls, don't make a mess and be good, I don't want us looking bad in front of Mr. Laufey." My mom said sternly, wagging her finger at us.

We all groaned and sighed, though we smiled by the time she closed the door.

"Okay, now that all the drama is over and done with, and we know we're safe, you _have _to give us the scoop on Steve. He was so gaga over you." Maria said excitedly.

"Yeah, I even gave him a picture of you because he was making puppy dog eyes at one of them." Laura smiled softly.

"Oh, god, please just tell me you guys didn't show him that stupid video of me saying I would marry him." I groaned.

"Oh, man! I knew I was forgetting something!" Maria said snapping her fingers, "Oh, well, next time he visits we'll show him."

I swallowed, wondering if I'll ever get the chance to have Steve and I visit my family together…if I would ever see him again…that honest face and warm body…I looked down at my lap, all those times we laughed and just talked about everything and nothing.

"Are you thinking of him?" Laura asked curiously.

I jumped at the interruption of my train of thought. I looked back and forth between my sisters before I nodded.

"Give me the scoop _now_! I need to know what happened!" Maria begged.

"We're, um I…I remembered everything so…we're together now." I say as a blush came to my face and I covered my face when my sisters cheered and hooted.

"Okay, _finally!_ This is the most exciting thing to happen since…like…I don't know sliced bread or something!" Maria squealed.

"I'm really happy for you! How did it happen? What did he say, what did you say?" Laura asked excitedly, "Like did you ask, or did he, what brought it on?"

I found myself in another situation where I had to lie to them. "Well…when we were fighting in New York, Steve almost died saving me, but I healed him and I just…I kissed him and everything just flooded back like I was sleeping beauty, or technically, he was sleeping beauty because I was healing him, but he broke the spell, so, maybe we're both sleeping beauty? I don't know; I never figured it out."

"Heh, sleeping beauty," Laura giggled, "Wasn't that, like, your favorite Disney movie?"

"Yeah, she's always had a thing for blondes, _la loca_ doesn't care for her own race," Maria teased.

"Hey, now, my first boyfriend wasn't blond, and my first crush was Mexican so don't make me out to be some racist!" I object, "Besides, Prince Philip is the sexiest prince."

"Pfft, what about Aladdin?" Maria countered.

"Most of the movie he's not a real prince until the end, so that's different. He doesn't count technically." I respond.

"You're both wrong, Tarzan is the sexiest because he's the king," Laura butted in.

"Okay, we're completely missing the fact that you guys kissed, now that you can't click me away, you _have_ to give me explicit details on what happened!" Maria commanded.

I sighed loudly, blushing as I looked away from them, "It was…better than I ever thought it would be…I mean, at first he wasn't that good, because he's never been with anyone, but once I taught him a few things, he just became incredible." I said softly, bitter sweetness going through my heart at the memories along with the raking guilt over everything. How could I explain to Steve the mess I got myself in? I just wanted to see him so badly. Talking about it made it seem like it was so, so, long ago…those two perfect days…

"Oh…my…god…you did it, didn't you?" Maria gasped in awe.

I turn around quickly, eyes wide, completely silent, watching their eyes widen and jaws drop.

"Oh…"

"My…"

"God!" They both shouted.

"Did you guys really do it?" Laura asked in disbelief.

"Was it awesome?" Maria demanded to know.

"Were you ready?"

"What did his dick look like?"

"I can't believe this…"

"Did you taste it? What did it taste like?"

"Shut up! I can't…I can't answer when you ask me so explicitly!" I snapped before I covered my cheeks. I was cut in half with _finally_ having someone to gush about this with, and being so sad with having to talk about it because it was like rubbing salt into the wound. "Just…he was so warm…he made me feel so safe in his arms…and yes, he has a beautiful…body…When we were together…I just…I wasn't scared…okay, I was scared, but not like I couldn't handle it, it was more like I wanted to conquer the fear and be with him…I didn't think about my powers, I didn't think about all the bad stuff, I just saw Steve, not even Captain America, I saw _him_ and he saw _me _…What we did, it wasn't just sex, we made love. I was so happy, he made me so happy and I loved every moment we were together…even if it was only for a couple of days…"

"Wow…" Laura breathed, reaching over to clasp my hand to give me a comforting squeeze, "That's so beautiful. I'm so happy for you."

"I knew it. I knew he was the one for you; I just had a good feeling about the guy. Gah! I can't wait to have him over at the house when this is all over!" Maria gushed happily.

I smiled, my eyes tearing up slightly, this was so hard keeping everything in.

"Aw, Sara, what's wrong?" Laura asked with concern.

"I just…" I looked at both of their worried masks. Ignorance was bliss, I couldn't burden them with my problems. I shrugged my shoulders, "I just really miss him." I finally whispered. It was part of it, a huge part, and the only safe thing to say.

"Aw, don't worry; you'll see him when this is all over. Then you guys can date and do whatever and have superbabies, I don't know." Maria soothed, making me laugh.

"Yeah…I know." I smile, even though I wasn't so sure it would happen anymore, "He wants to introduce himself to mom and everything."

"What! That's way too cute, mom will eat that shit up," Maria cackled.

"Mom's going to spoil him rotten," Laura said as she shook her head.

"Hey, so that Luke guy," Maria asked, suddenly changing the subject and having a nervous excitement about her, "What's up with him?"

I raise a brow, uncomfortable with having to talk about Loki. "What do you mean?"

"Oh, come on, you know; is he single? I mean, he's pretty hot. He's so _tall_," she said dreamily.

"I don't know about him, Maria. No offense, Sera, I know he's helping you, but something about him gives me a bad feeling. He's sneaky." Laura said with a shrug.

"He's just a bad boy who needs a chick like me to train him," Maria said confidently.

I began to feel my stomach churn at the direction this topic was headed towards. All of a sudden, I felt irritated me beyond belief that Maria would like Loki. I mean, how many times had my crushes liked her instead of me? Not that I cared if Loki liked her…I was just worried about my sister going after an evil Norse god…that's all…

"He's not single," I say in a low voice without thinking it through.

"Aw, what?" Maria pouted.

"Yeah, and Laura's right...Luke may have helped me, but I just want to be cautious with him. So, just…just cool it when it comes to him, alright?" I ask, give her a pointed look.

Maria let out a long sigh, "Fine…but if he flirts with me, its open season."

I bristled at the comment, "Whatever." I say as I walk up to the bookshelf on the wall. Loki had magic'd my room to make it even more huge with two extra beds for my sisters and I to share while there was another room for just my mom. He pimped it out with a huge flat screen decked out with deluxe cable. I couldn't help but be irritated with that since I'd spent weeks with nothing and now that they were here it was like we were in Hotel California.

"I'm going to listen to my iPod," Maria announced as she pulled it out and did just that while she played with one of her apps.

I shrugged in response to her, frowning at the book titles.

"So…can I ask you something?" Laura asked, popping out of nowhere beside me, making me jump.

"Ah! Um, sure, I guess." I say nervously, suddenly worried about what she could ask. She was pretty perceptive to what I was feeling too often for comfort.

"What's…Bruce really like?" She asked softly, glancing back at the ever occupied Maria, then at the closed door to the bath.

I raised my brows; I wasn't expecting that at all. "Um…Bruce? You mean Dr. Banner?" I say, surprised they were on first name basis.

She blushed, "Yeah, um, Dr. Banner."

"He's really nice; he was really soothing at times…and understanding when we were learning about my powers…why?" I asked, watching how her face softened, though her cheeks stayed pink.

"I just…he seemed really…nice when I got to meet him." She shrugged.

I raised a brow, "Laura do you…you don't…like-" I was interrupted when my mom walked out in a robe, her hair wrapped in a towel.

"Oh, my, it really was nice in there. You girls should try it." She said as she walked over to us. "Where can I get a change of clothes?"

"Um, that door over there leads to a closet." I answer, watching her nod and walk away. I turn back to Laura who suddenly found a keen interest in one of the books before us. "So…do you like Dr. Banner?"

I watched her stiffen and press her lips together. "I don't know him that much yet." She said softly.

I grin, "Notice how you said 'yet'."

She quickly looked to the closed closet door my mom was behind then to Maria who was still in her own world. "I just…don't say anything, okay? I would just really like to see him again."

I raise my brows. "Wow…I don't think you've ever told me you liked anyone before."

She held the book tightly against her chest, "I don't know if I do…that's why I don't want to talk to anyone about it yet."

I pat her shoulder and give her a comforting squeeze. "Mum's the word." I assure.

She gave me a relieved smile. "Thanks."

…

After talking with my family for a little while longer, I decided to face Loki. I just had to figure out where we stood and what was the plan. I made my way down the hallway, hearing my heartbeat drum a rapid beat right into my ears with each step. I looked down at the line of light that peaked through the bottom of the door, wondering what I was even going to say to Loki when I saw him. Taking a breath and working up my nerve, I walked inside before I lost whatever courage I had mustered up.

Loki was sitting on a recliner I never noticed before in his room and was reading. This time he was wearing a blue dress shirt and fitted black slacks. I stared at his gracious demeanor, wondering why someone so evil could be so damn…well…cool. I stood at the doorway nervously, unsure what to say.

"Are you just going to stand there and stare at me?" Loki said not even taking his eyes off of the book before him.

I braced myself for whatever was going to happen and closed the door behind me, "I wanted to… say thank you." I said softly, interlacing my fingers before me.

"For what?" Loki said nonchalantly, his eyes still on the pages before him.

"For…for saving my family," I said in a low voice, "I don't know why you did it, but thank you."

"I did it for you," Loki said without looking up at me.

"For me…? Why?" I asked softly, "You could have let them be captured."

"Because you're mine, and that's your family. I can't have people think they can get to me through them," Loki said simply and looked up into my eyes, "And because I will never let anyone hurt you." I felt my heart skip a beat and swallowed my suddenly dry mouth.

"What, you're the only one allowed that privilege?" I said dryly, although his words had made me feel a little better, it was just the 'why' that I had no answer for.

"Of course," he said as he closed his book and raised a brow as if it was obvious information.

My brow quirked in irritation as I held the bridge of my nose, "Loki-"

"My words are true, Sara," Loki said standing up, placing his book to the side and walked over to me. "You are mine, but I will never let you come to harm from anybody's hands but my own. That goes for your family as well." I stared up at him for a long time. Everything he was saying irked me, but again I heard Thor's words rang in my head. _He isn't evil at heart_… I looked up at Loki's face, his expression serious as he stared down at me.

"Will you hurt my family?" I whispered fearfully.

"There is no need for me to," Loki said softly. I felt myself slightly relax, "Besides, your family will love me. I can't ruin the image I've created for myself." It was as close to an assurance that Loki would ever give me.

That wasn't good enough for me. "If you hurt them in any way, I won't hesitate to make you pay for it." I said looking hard into his eyes.

He rose a brow, pressing his thin lips into a hard line. "I said I would not and I won't. What more do you need from me?" He growled.

"A promise." I blurted out.

Both of his brows rose in surprise, "…Excuse me?"

"I need you to promise me…please, no games. I just want to make sure they're safe with us." I say desperately, taking a step closer to him.

Loki searched my face before he sighed, "Fine. I, Loki of Asgard give you my word to not harm your family while they are in my care."

I sighed in relief, a weight lifting off of my shoulders. Something came over me as I wrapped my arms around his waist and hugged him, "Thank you," I whispered into his chest. "If there's anything-"

"Just getting the tesseract is good enough," he said quickly, his voice sounding strained. He was stiffened under my embrace, making me wonder if I should just pull away. However, before I could, Loki relaxed as he wrapped his arm around my back. He held me close to him and leaned his weight against me so much that I was pushed against the wall while he held me even tighter. A thought came to me and I wondered when the last time Loki had gotten a hug from someone was.

Suddenly Loki pulled away and turned away from me, leaving me leaning against the wall with nothing but a flushed face and the ghost of our embrace. My heart was racing and I wasn't sure why I just did what I did. Was it gratitude? Was I going insane? Was the man who killed the soldier mercilessly the same man who saved me and my family? I didn't know what to think about anything anymore. All I knew was that I wanted to see Steve, even if the memory of Loki's and my kiss suddenly came to mind, making my blush deepen.

"You should go with your family now," Loki said without turning back, breaking my train of thought. His clothes vanished, leaving him with just tight fitted black sweats. I found myself staring at the dimples on his lower back and felt myself swallow.

I shook my head and looked away. "I thought you'd force me to stay with you or something." I said in surprise.

"I have no need for you right now," he said in a low voice, picking up his book and sliding it into a space on his bookshelf.

"Well, I have a couple of things to talk about with you." I said, trying not to think about how annoyed I suddenly felt.

"Later," Loki said, still not turning around to look at me, "I want to be alone."

"We can't talk about it later. I won't be able to sleep if we don't," I shake my head, "What are we going to do now? What if my family isn't as safe as we think?" I ask worriedly, ignoring how tense he was getting.

"Worry about that later. And your family is as safe as they will ever be." Loki said walking towards the bathroom. I suddenly felt irritated as I walked up to Loki and grabbed his arm. He yanked his arm away and I jumped in front of him.

"What's your problem-oh," I said angrily, then awkwardly as I looked up and saw Loki's face was a deep pink, "What's wrong?" I asked curiously.

"Nothing, you Midgardians are so odd with your affections, is all," he said in a low voice.

My brows knit together as I looked at him in complete and utter confusion, "Affections…? You mean the hug? Are you serious?! You hugged me back!" I said in outrage.

He frowned at me before he looked away. "You should leave," he said trying to move around me.

"Loki, what the hell is your problem?" I said angrily.

Loki's eyes turned harsh as he said, "What? Do you think you mean anything more than a tool to me? Do you think that you can change me and we will become friends? I still plan to rule this world, Sara, and a pathetic hug isn't-Don't you dare walk away from me!" he snarled, grabbing my arm painfully tight.

I fought against his hold, "Let go of me! You're such an asshole; all I wanted to do was _thank you_ for not being an asshole for once and look! You're being an asshole _again,_ why am I not surprised." I said mockingly.

"Don't you dare talk to me with such disrespect! After everything I've done for you, this is how you repay me?" He snarled.

"_Don't_ talk so loud that my family can hear," I hissed, still fighting against his hold. "And I wasn't doing anything! You were the one being your typical self, making me regret even coming in here!"

"The room has a spell already so they can't hear our conversations." He said in a low voice, gripping me so tightly it stung. "I've changed my mind." He threw me on the bed.

I looked wide eyed at him, my heart in my ears as I tried to get up, but he pushed me down, "Let me go!" I growled even though I was getting nervous.

"No. The tesseract isn't enough anymore. For saving your family you will sleep in bed with me." He commanded.

"_What?!_ You can't be serious? How will I explain this to them?" I asked in horror.

"You won't have to. I'll make an illusion for you." He said as he crossed his arms, staring down at me coldly. "And you have to kiss me."

My jaw dropped, my blush coming back tenfold. "_Excuse me?!" _

"You heard me. You have to kiss me whenever I ask for it. It isn't that hard of a commitment to make. Besides…" He said as he leaned down, pulling me closer to him. He held my jaw, forcing me to look into his eyes, "I know you want to…didn't you say you would do anything if I saved your family…?"

I trembled in his hold, my heart racing as I still tried to pull away, unable to think straight for a moment. "Don't make me do that…" I whisper. It was one thing to justify moments when Loki would sneak kisses from me. I was always caught off guard…but for _me_ to kiss _him_…how could I do that to myself? To Steve? Where was my dignity?

"You don't have a choice…kiss me." He said, his voice reaching a lower, softer pitch. He released me, looking down at me expectantly.

My breath slowly rose into an erratic pace; I looked up at him pleadingly. I couldn't do this; there was no way I could do this…I closed my eyes and leant up. I felt the warmth of his skin and the coolness of his breath on my face and my lower stomach felt tight. With the softest of pressures our lips connected. I hear Loki let out a low groan, making me shiver as he pressed his lips more firmly against mine. I pull away with a gasp, "Loki-"

"No, don't pull away," He breathed, kissing me hard again. I let out a whimper, my brows knitting together as his arms wrapped around me. His kiss suddenly turned possessive, his tongue finding its way into my mouth. I didn't move, all I felt was my heart in my ears and the warmth spreading in my lower stomach from the sweet patterns he made in my mouth. The memories of what I knew he could do with that silvertongue made me moan before I pulled away.

"Okay! Enough! I thought I was supposed to kiss you, not the other way around," I snapped as I pushed him away, jumping off the bed. I turned my back on him, clutching my heart. I felt disgusting, guilty and so, so…unsatisfied…there was no point in lying to myself by saying I didn't enjoy the feeling, I just hated that I did.

"If I recall, you kissed me back…I felt your sweet tongue…the way you clutched me tightly." His voice oozed out, making me cringe.

"Just…leave me alone." I said as I walked towards the door.

"You may keep up appearances and wait until they're asleep before you come back…and don't think about staying over there…because I'll be waiting right here." He called to me. I turned around to see his usual smirk, his hands tucked behind his head looking like an overly pleased cat. "I love when you blush like that."

I stiffened, "Whatever!" I said as I stormed out. I walked over to the hallway bathroom and splashed my face with water, looking at how flushed my cheeks looked and closed my eyes tightly.

I looked down at my shaking hands and felt the tears spill down my cheeks. How low would I stoop in my time with Loki? I was officially cheating on Steve…I was lower than low and I wasn't sure how I would ever face him, even if I wanted to see him more than anything. A small sob escaped my throat before I took a deep breath and wet my face again, trying to cool my face down.

…

After calming down, I walked out of the bathroom, walking to the cabinet and grabbing some cookies and ice cream before I walked back to the room with my sisters.

"Hey, you, did you and Luke get what you needed done?" Maria asked from her bed.

I nodded, "I brought snacks…figured we could watch a movie and stuff…like we always do." I said, just really, really needed to pretend and veg out for ninety minutes.

"Sounds good, sit on my bed," Laura offered.

I sat beside them, letting myself just forget everything for a moment. I didn't want to think about how I still had to face the council again and get the tesseract back. I didn't want to think about my powers and how it could screw up my relationship with Steve. I especially didn't want to think about Steve and how I betrayed him…

But worst of all?

I really didn't want to think about having Thanksgiving dinner with 'Luke' and my family at the same time.

…

**So, Loki saved Sara's family, they still have to get the tesseract and they finally shared a real kiss! What's going to happen when Steve finds out? In fact, what's going to happen when she sees steve period? What's going to happen next?!**

**So here we are at the end. I'm not sure if you guys liked it. I hope you did…I wrote so much and I didn't feel like breaking it apart so sue me if its' too long. Thank you for anyone who actually read this, it means a lot and if you liked it. Give me some comments people! I feed off of them and I swear if I don't get any I'm this close to just dropping the story. I write so much and no one has anything to say to me? Makes me get even more down. **

**Enough of my little pity party. I'm getting annoyed with myself just rereading it, but it's my story and I can whine on it if I want to. **

**So, have a nice day everyone. I really mean it. Life get's shitty…but then it gets better….eventually…I'm just waiting for the eventually. **

**Until Next time, **

**Cozy**


	27. Chapter 27

**Here we are! The new chapter is here! Are you excited!? I'm excited!? I actually kinda like this chapter so I hope you all feel the same! Please let me know what you guys think when you're done with this chapter!**

**Just a warning, there is some violence/torture in this chapter so be prepared for any triggers on that part. **

**Another warning, get ready for the thing that will leave you blushing ;)**

**I'll stop talking, just go enjoy the chapter, you crazy kids! You know I love you all! **

…

Sometimes we go through moments between dreams and reality where we're suspended within our own body, left with sluggish thoughts and half dreams. Precarious as this frame of mind is, we have more control then we realize; we can either choose to sleep or choose to wake up.

I was in that particular state when I decided to take a nose dive back into my dreams.

Big mistake.

Flashes of the dream I had a few nights ago ran harshly through my mind. The deep, cold space, two dark figures, the tesseract and the horrible, horrible face that leered deep into my soul were some of the images, to name a few.

I awoke with a gasp, desperately sucking in air as fast as I could, the chill from my cold sweat seeping into me. Clutching at the front of my damp shirt, I let out a whimper as I tried to blink the images away.

A cool hand cupped my face and my panicked eyes meet sleepy green ones. "What happened?" he asked softly.

I trembled at his touch, even if some part of me felt relief with having him there so I wasn't alone. "I…a dream…I had it before, something about the tesseract and how-wait, are you fucking with me?" I demanded.

Loki merely stared at me, giving me an annoyed look. "Do not speak to me like that, and what in the nine realms are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about, the dream! This is the fourth time I've dreamt it and it was worse this time; everything was so much more intense and I….I was scared, so if you're fucking with me _please_ stop sending them to me." I snapped.

He frowned as he sat up with a sigh, "I'm being honest when I say that I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about. I'm actually insulted that you'd accuse me of such a thing."

I merely looked at him for a moment before I raised a brow. "Really? You're insulted?" I said dryly.

He rolled his eyes, "What does this dream consist of?"

I took a moment to explain it, me floating in space, flying over a conversation between two cloaked people and how they want the tesseract, then the scary face. Loki listened intently, his face looking serious and for the briefest of moments, so brief I wasn't sure if I really saw it, his eyes flashed fear.

He cleared his voice raising a brow, "That's it? Just that same scene over and over again?" he asked as if he wasn't concerned at all over it.

"Well…well, yeah! I-isn't it freaky? I feel like its some weird premonition or something-"

"It's no premonition," Loki growled. He cleared his throat and swallowed, looking away from me for a moment, "The dream means nothing, think no more on it."

I frown suspiciously, "What's going on? Are you lying to me? Because if there's something that I need to know then-"

Loki turned and cupped my face in his hands, "I think it's time for my good morning kiss." He whispered.

I immediately become flustered as I try to pull away, "Erm-I should brush my teeth first."

"No need. I want my kiss." He said as he leaned closer, our lips almost grazing, cool breath mingling with hot. I could already feel shivers go down my back and all the way to my thighs.

"I-I, u-um," I articulated, finding it hard to look away from his eyes.

"Kiss me," he breathed.

I gulp before I close my eyes tightly and press my lips against his. Everything was a flash of bated breath, soft lips and slick warm tongues. As my head started to feel lightheaded, shivers continuously rolled down my body and I couldn't help it; I moaned.

I wasn't sure how it happened again, but Loki was on top of me. His chest was against mine and I could feel the steady, strong beat of his heart, making if he could feel how fast mine was beating.

Then I felt his hand sliding up my shirt. I wasn't wearing a bra and before I knew it, his cold hand cupped my breast, instantly making my nipples harden under his palm. He let out a deep, masculine groan that vibrated into my mouth. I didn't move for a moment as my own moan breathed out again.

It didn't last long before I freaked out, pulling away until I wasn't under him anymore and continued to move until I fell off the bed with a yelp that ended in a thud.

"Ow…" I groaned from hitting my side hard.

I heard a silvery chuckle and looked up to see Loki smirking at me from atop the bed. "Now…was that _really_ necessary?"

I blushed and scrambled to my feet, "You tell me, you-you-you, you heathen!" I shouted, pointing at him before I stomped to the bathroom. "Keep your hands to yourself or else!"

He rolled his eyes, rolling to his back and putting his hands behind his head before he grinned, "Or else what? You'll moan louder?"

I slammed the bathroom door and went to the mirror, splashing my face and brushing my teeth to get the taste of his mouth out of mine…even if it did taste kind of good. I shake my head and quickly walk out and glare at him before I close my eyes to sense that my sisters were still asleep and my mom was in the kitchen. I open my eyes, the golden light in my eyes no doubt dimming as I let my powers go down.

"Wanna come back to bed?" he smirked.

I narrow my eyes and stomp past him, "Have fun having blue balls!" I snapped.

I received great satisfaction from seeing him flush, "They are not blue! They are regular and you know it!" He growled before he threw the covers over him and walked off to the bathroom.

I chuckled as I made my way out of the room and snuck past my mom so she wouldn't know I was in Loki's room. I could already smell the nostalgic smells of Thanksgiving as I entered the kitchen from the other entrance.

"Hey, Mom," I yawned before I leaned into the counter and grabbed a breadcrumb for the stuffing, popping it in my mouth.

She smiled warmly at me and kissed my temple, "Hey, mija. Be a good girl and chop the celery for the stuffing."

I let out a groan, "But I hate celery!" I said as I looked at the green stalks with distaste.

"It's not stuffing without celery." She said as she turned back to start seasoning the turkey.

I pouted and did what she said. I chopped it easily, since that was the only thing celery was good for.

"Mornin'" Maria's sleepy voice called as she walked in and over to the table and slumped in the chair, her hand extending towards an apple for her to nom on.

"Good morning, mija," my mom called.

"Wait, why doesn't Maria have to do anything?" I whined as my mom gave me potatoes to peel.

"Because you're already helping," Mom said distractedly.

I pouted even more, "But…but I saved the world! Or at least I helped…."

My mom sighed, "Maria, peel the potatoes."

"Aw, what! I had to go through the stress of having my sister go missing!" Maria exclaimed

"Well, _I _was actually the one that went missing!" I countered.

"Well, I'm older!"

"Well I-"

"Will someone just peel the damn potatoes, _por favor_!" my mom snapped.

Maria and I looked at each other before we started to play rock, paper, scissors for it.

"Hah, paper beats rock, in your face!" I said as I dumped the potatoes in front of her.

"Aw, man, yeah, whatever!" she said before she begrudgingly began to peel them.

I leaned against the counter smugly, reaching for another breadcrumb before my mom smacked my hand and put an onion inside of it instead. "Well, since your hands are free now, you can do this."

"Aw, what!" I exclaimed.

"Yes, now make sure the chicken I'm boiling doesn't boil over. Chop all the other vegetables and put the turkey in the oven for me while I go shower." She said before she pat my head and walked off.

I may have been pouting, but I slowly smiled from the familiarity of it all. It was easy to pretend we were home, just us, getting ready for thanksgiving like we always did. I grabbed the knife, peeling and chopping the onion in half, ready to dice it finely.

"Well, if it isn't such a good morning to see a sight such as this one," Loki's velvety voice called as he walked in.

I frowned, all possibility of pretending nothing had ever happened ceasing upon hearing the root of the whole situation. I glanced over at Maria who straightened in her seat, flirtatiously flipping her hair behind her shoulder.

"Happy Thanksgiving, Luke," She said in a sultry voice.

My jaw clenched, hand tightening around the knife in my hand as I looked over at Loki who was looking at Maria.

"Ah, yes, Maria, was it?" he said as he sat opposite her on the table, his eyes going over her in interest.

She nodded, a coy grin playing on her lips, "Ready to eat today? I'm making the mashed potatoes."

"Peeling doesn't mean you're making them." I growled, grabbing another onion and peeling it before I get started on chopping them all. Maria turned to glare at me slightly, but I pretended not to notice.

"Well, I think it's lovely to see you two here. I've always enjoyed a woman who could cook." Loki said as he reached for an apple and bit into it. I watched Loki and Maria keep eye contact for a moment, feeling a sharp sting in my chest.

"Do you have to stay here and bug us or can you go somewhere else?" I snapped at him.

Loki finally looked at me, smirking, "I can't stay in my own kitchen?"

I swallowed before I narrowed my eyes, "Not if you're not helping. In fact, here, you do the onions." I said as I placed them in front of him.

"What?" He asked in disbelief.

"You heard me, if you wanna stay in the kitchen, then you're going to chop and cook like the rest of us." I said with my hands on my hips

Loki looked at the onions with great distaste before he looked up at me irritably. "Sara-"

"It's okay, I'll do them for you," Maria said eagerly as she pulled the cutting board towards her.

Loki turned his attention to her, giving her a grin, "Oh, would you?" he asked.

She smiled, "it would be my…pleasure." She said, rolling the word in her mouth like a fine candy.

Loki gave her a small smile, his green eyes going over her, "Oh, I'm sure it would."

I turned away irritably, reaching into the fridge to grab more vegetables to chop. I couldn't help but keep a keen ear towards their conversation.

"So…Luke, where are you from?" Maria asked, crossing her legs, accentuating her toned legs as she tilted her head to the side.

Loki grinned, "I'm known in the more Nordic regions." He said simply.

"Do you have a girlfriend there?"

"Stop asking him personal questions!" I snapped as I checked on the chicken.

"Is there something wrong, Sara?" Loki asked, smirking with his head cocked to the side.

I stood there, feeling flustered and unsure what to even answer for a moment. I swallowed, preparing to pull something out of my ass when I heard footsteps.

"Hey, guys." Laura said as she walked in, "Man, this house is amazing! And the clothes in the closet-my gosh!"

"I know; it came with all sorts of sexy underwear." Maria said, winking at Loki who grinned back.

I bristled as I watched them, my mouth feeling dry and my whole body tensing and burning in anger. "Maria!" I barked out.

"What? I mean, I just borrowed some-wait, don't tell me you had sex with Steve in them…" She said, looking down at her body in horror.

I blushed harshly, looking over at Loki's now stoned features before I glared at Maria. "N-No, of course not, I haven't even seen him in weeks!"

"Aw, you're blushing while you think of Captain America," Maria giggled.

"If you ladies will excuse me," Loki said in a low voice as he stood.

I looked over at his blank features, though I could tell he was probably pissed off at the sudden reminder of my relationship with Steve. A part of me wished Maria didn't say anything, even though it was probably a good thing and maybe he would back off…though, knowing how he is, it probably made everything worse.

"Oh, alright, well, if you need anything we'll be here." Maria said earnestly.

Loki gave her a swift nod, "And if you need anything have Sara tell me." He said before he stalked out of the kitchen.

"Jeeze, Maria, you're laying it on pretty thick." Laura said as she nibbled on bread crumbs.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," She shrugged innocently, though she kept a small smirk on her features.

"Stop flirting with him." I ordered as I put the turkey in the oven.

"What? He was totally flirting back!" She exclaimed.

"He was being polite, that's how foreign people are," I growled as I closed the oven door harder than I meant it to, making them both jump.

"What's your problem?" Maria snapped.

"Nothing! Maybe I just think you shouldn't be flirting with someone you know nothing about." I snapped back.

"Well, maybe if you let me get to know him, I'd figure out if I wanted him or not for myself!"

"Fine, do whatever you want!" I said as I continued chopping.

"Fine!" She fumed.

"Great!" I snapped.

"Awesome!" she spat.

"Fantastic!" I hissed before I turned my back on her, fuming silently.

"So…no breakfast?" Laura asked disappointedly.

…

After my mom came back, Maria left the kitchen. A part of me was suspicious that she went to go see Loki, which irritated me to no end. I mean, they shouldn't be flirting with each other or anything! Why did Loki have to look at her like…like…

_Like the way he looks at __**me**__…?_

"I'm going to see what Maria's doing," Laura announced before she left. I waved her goodbye, busying myself with mashing the potatoes and seasoning it.

"Oh, hello, Mr. Laufey!" My mom called from her spot in front of the stove.

I gulped, not being able to help the sideway glances in his direction, a part of me feeling so much better knowing that he wasn't in some dark corner of the house with Maria.

"Hello, Mrs. Perez, I forgot to tell you my deep gratitude for making such a lovely feast for us." Loki interrupted my thoughts as he got himself a cup of wine and sat at the table.

"Oh, it's really me who should be thanking you! Thank you so much for looking after my daughter, Mr. Laufey," my mom said graciously as she was making the stuffing for the turkey.

"Please, call me Luke," Loki purred while he sat back drinking from his glass.

"Oh well if you insist," my mom gushed, making me snort and roll my eyes.

It was quiet for a few moments, Loki and I not looking at each other as if we hadn't spent the night together or as if he hadn't been blatantly flirting with Maria.

Not that I cared in the least bit.

Like, absolutely, no way.

"You know, Mrs. Perez", Loki's velvet voice broke the silence, "You are much more charming than your daughter here."

"Really?" my mom said in shock, "I don't see why that would be the case. Boys always came to the house looking for her all the time-"

"Mom!" I said embarrassedly, my face going red, "Stop!"

Loki's green eyes went over me, frowning at me when my mom wasn't looking, "I can imagine."

For some reason I felt guilty, but shook it away. What did I have to feel guilty for? I had no loyalty to Loki, it was Steve and only Steve who I loved! I continued to mash the potatoes vigorously, as if it would beat away all the weird feelings churning in my chest.

"Yes, she used to be very popular before she…changed schools," my mother said softly, turning around to busy herself with her with the stuffing. "I don't know why she doesn't spend more time with her friends or find a boyfriend."

"You know why," I said in a low voice. I looked up from the potatoes to see Loki staring at me. I swallowed the dryness in my throat and looked away. It was quiet for a few awkward moments.

"Mrs. Perez, I've never had a Thanksgiving dinner. Tell me, what delicacies are you making?" Loki said smoothly to release the tension.

"Oh, Luke, it's just turkey, stuffing, mashed potatoes with gravy, yams, macaroni and cheese, steamed vegetables and homemade chile" my mom said nonchalantly.

"That sound superb, and it all smells fantastic!" Loki purred, "I can see where Sara get's her wonderful cooking skills. I simply cannot wait to eat!"

"Well, I figured there was no other way I could possibly say thank you for everything," my mother said modestly.

"The pleasure was all mine, I assure you." Loki smiled tightly and turned his gaze at me, making my chest tighten with worry as I faked a smile back.

Did he really have to be so nice to everyone? It was irritating! I glared in his direction while he and my mom continued to converse. It was a weird feeling see him get along with my family for the most part. How different would it have been if Steve was here instead of Loki?

I imagined Steve sitting there politely, giving me warm smiles while me and my mom cooked. He most definitely wouldn't make me jealous by flirting with my own sister.

Not that I was jealous.

Not. At. All.

My mom interrupted my thoughts by wrapping her arms around me and giving me a hug from behind. I held still for a moment before I smiled, leaning my head against her cheek.

"I'm just so glad you're safe, mija." She whispered before she kissed my hair, smoothing it down lovingly.

"I know, mom…I know." I nodded, feeling Loki's.

"Are you hungry? Do you want me to make you a sandwich?" she asked with concern. "You're looking thinner than I remember, have you been eating enough?"

I smile at her softly and hold her hand. "Mom, I'm okay, honest. Maybe I'll have a sandwich in a little bit."

"Alright, just tell me and I'll make it for you." She said before she kissed my cheek and continued mixing together the stuffing.

My eyes shifted over to Loki who was looking at my mom with a blank expression. I watched him closely. His brows crinkled ever so slightly, his eyes turning downcast making me think he looked sad.

I swallowed when I remembered how he'd called out to his mom during his feverish daze. How did he feel with having my mom here?

Almost as if Loki heard my thoughts, his head whipped up to meet my gaze. His eyes narrowed and he stood, walking away silently.

Something compelled me to go after him. I wasn't sure why, but before I knew it, I was in the hallway, my fingertips clutching the back of his shirt. "You okay?"

"I'm fine!" he snapped, trying to shoulder me off of him.

I moved my hand away, but kept my eyes on him, "Are you sure…? We can…we can talk about it-"

"Are you deaf? I said I was fine! Just…just go enjoy the day with your family…" He sighed, rubbing his forehead as he shook his head. "I need to be alone. I'll see you for dinner."

"But-"

"I'll see you for dinner! Now, go. I'll come back to you, no need to look so worried." He said as he turned me around and patted my butt, trying to shoo me away.

"Hey! Watch where you put your hands!" I growled, looking at him over my shoulder.

"There's no need for that, and we both know it." He smirked, leaning down so his mouth hovered over my ear, "Though, now that I'm thinking it over…I wouldn't mind you and I spending some time alone in our room."

I bristled, ashamed when my blush returned to my cheeks. I pulled away, glaring at him. "In your dreams, _Luke_!"

He still had his smirk, crossing his arms as he looked down at me. "Well, if you really wanted, I could make it a dream. You're much more cooperative when you don't think of any of your imagined consequences from being with me."

I blinked before started to walk away from him, "You're such a…ooh! Just-just go do whatever you want. And stay out of my dreams while you're at it!" I said as I headed towards the kitchen.

"I can't always control that, Sara, and you know it!" he called after me.

I turned around to say some snarky comeback, only to see he'd vanished. I sighed, shaking my head and wishing I could have a drink or something.

…

By the time dinner was done, we were all in the kitchen. Things still felt weird and tense between me and Maria as we sat down in front of our feast. I couldn't help but glare at Loki, blaming him for ruining something special for me. I hadn't seen my family in so long and here I was getting mad at Maria for-

"Would you like me to serve you, Luke?" Maria grinned as she sat across from him.

Loki smiled, not even taking a glance at me while I sat by him with a blank expression. "It would be an honor, Maria."

She let out a small laugh as she served him his plate. When she wasn't looking, Loki looked my way and smirked, making me frown and blush. I was suddenly very irritated by both of them again.

"Pass me the mashed potatoes," Laura said from across me, breaking me from my angered daze.

I tried not to stare at how Maria was showing off her cleavage to Loki as she handed him his plate, or the fact that he was totally looking at her. I ground my teeth, glancing over at my mom who was chatting with Laura amiably. After deciding that I didn't care in the least bit what Loki or Maria were doing, I served my plate silently, not feeling in the mood to talk.

"Ah, Sara," My mom called, getting my attention, "You got to meet your hero, right? Sergeant America?"

Loki let out a chuckle, which I ignored, "Captain America, mom. And yeah, I did."

"He was such a polite boy," My mom said affably, "What was it like working with him?"

I smiled at the thought of Steve, pushing around the carrots in my plate. "He's everything I thought he would be and more. He's kind and brave; he can be a little dorky, but I like it, plus he's so understanding of me…he really accepts everything about me…"

"You forgot to mention of naïve he is." Loki growled.

I swallowed, realizing that I spoke without realizing what Loki would do. I dared to glance at his direction. His face was blank, but when his eyes met mine, they flashed angrily, sending shivers down my spine.

_Ruh-row. _

"He really did seem like such a nice boy. He was so worried about you, I hope you let your friends know you're okay." She said as she sipped on her cup.

I swallowed thickly, the food in my mouth feeling heavy. I nodded, "Of course, mom…he knows I'm fine…I'll see him soon."

"Maria, tell me about yourself." Loki asked suddenly. My eyes darted to catch the way she sat up straighter, her eyes flashing excitedly.

"What do you wanna hear?" She grinned, flipping her hair over her shoulder, her fingertips moving along her neck.

"Whatever you feel like sharing." He smirked, his eyes shifting over her.

I couldn't take it anymore. I set my fork down with more force than I wanted. "Excuse me," was all I murmured as I left the dining room. I walked down the hall, into the nearest bathroom and closed the door.

Covering my face with my hands I took a deep breath, trying to slow the harsh rhythm my heart thudded, pumping the boiling blood that made my hands glow.

"No…no, calm down…calm down…" I whispered, trying not to be angry anymore. "Breathe…breathe…"

Maybe it was just in denial, but I wasn't exactly sure why I let them get me as angry as they did. Why did I have to get so angry just because Loki was giving his attention to Maria? I should have been happy that Loki would be so fickle as to flirt with the next thing that looked at him…but why did it have to be Maria, why did it have to be someone who I felt so inferior next to?

I swallowed. _No. I am not angry because if I'm angry then that means I'm-_

"Why aren't you eating with us all, hm?" a voice that filled me with dread.

I ignored him; I didn't need this right now, not when I was trying to convince myself that I was fine.

"You're ignoring me…but I can fix that." His voice grew closer and I uncovered my face to see him directly in front of me.

"Go away." I snapped, "Shouldn't you be enjoying your time with Maria?"

"I have another clone keeping your family company. I'm curious as to why you left, though. You weren't enjoying the lovely meal you and your mother made?" He smirked, crossing his arms.

"I would have, except _something_ made me lose my appetite." I growled. My fists clenched tightly, my blood pumping again as I glared up at his damn arrogant expression.

"What? Me talking to your sister?" He asked, a raised brow now accompanying his smirk.

"Talking? You call that talking? You were flirting with her! Do you know how fucked up that is to flirt with my sister?" I snarled.

Loki let out a chuckle, making me snap and push him as hard as I could, feeling very little relief when he only took a step back. My push only made him laugh harder, though; his body doubling over, white teeth flashing as his face grew pink from lack of oxygen.

"What?! What are you laughing at?!" I barked.

"You…never in my life…have I seen such a beautiful shade of green." He said as he cornered me against the sink.

I gulped, unable to stop the blush rushing to my cheeks as I tried to move around him. "What are you-get out of my way!"

"Oh, come now, don't play coy now. You have my undivided attention now, shouldn't you be basking in it rather than getting away?" he grinned as he laid a hand against my waist, fingers splaying out as he glided it over to the small of my back, bringing me closer to him.

My blush deepened as I tried to move away. "I-I don't want your undivided attention."

"You don't? Was I imagining your jealousy then?" he smirked as he leaned down, closer to me.

I pressed my hands against his chest, trying to create space between us. "Stop it. I wasn't jealous! Why are you trying to ruin this for me? I haven't seen my family in months and this is how I spend the first few days in? How could you be so cruel…?" I asked, my voice suddenly growing thick as I looked away and swallowed the bitterness of my tears.

He gripped my chin and made me look at him. "Because I wanted to see you like this; so desperate for my attention, even if you won't admit it…if you must know…she means nothing to me, Sara…" he whispered so softly, his breath fanning my lips as he gazed into my eyes.

I let out a shiver, unable to look away. I couldn't think, not when he was so close and he sounded almost…loving? "Then…why? Why did you…why were you looking at her and flirting with her?" I said, trying to ignore how needy and insecure my voice sounded.

"Because I wanted you to realize that you want me." Loki said, his voice low and husky as he grazed his lips against mine. "I wanted to see you turn lusciously green with envy and desire for me and only me."

"But…why? Why do you want me to care if…if all I am is a tool to you?" I whimpered, clutching his shirt tightly as I gazed pleadingly into his eyes.

"Because your mine…I want you to be mine completely, by body, mind and heart, I want all of you to be mine." He growled, his arms wrapping around me as he pressed into me and making my backside digging into the counter. "I will have no one other than you and you will have no one other than me, do you understand?"

I was breathing hard, my mind turning to mush as I breathed in his minty exhales. The heat within my body slowly started to rise as I felt him press so closely to me, cupping the back of my neck to hold me in place.

His hand fisted into my hair. "Do you understand?"

I couldn't answer. I didn't have it in me, not when I was already in the state of mind I was in. "Loki…Loki, please," I gasped, tilting my head up towards him and having my hands fisting into his shirt.

"Please what?" he breathed.

"Please, I can't take it anymore…" I whimpered.

"What do you want, little bird? What can I give you?" he breathed, keeping his lips just out of reach from me.

I tried to lean up closer to him, only to have him keep himself just out of reach again and again. I let out a whimper, looking up at him pleadingly.

"Say it."

"I…want…I want you to kiss me."

That was all it took for me to lose myself and nose dive down the abyss I'd been fighting against for weeks.

His lips crashed against mine, making me shiver and groan as I wrapped my arms around his neck. He held me tighter, his hands going up the back of my shirt to touch my warm skin with his cold hands. I let out a shuddering breath, my hips bucking up towards his and feeling just how hard he already was.

In a flash his hands moved down the sides of my thighs, hooking under the back of my knees and lifting me up to set me down the counter. My body opened up like a spring flower for him and he easily plucked me for himself, pressing himself in between my legs and deepening the kiss. I let out a moan, my legs moving up and around his waist which only seemed to encourage him as he breathed out his own groan and ground into me.

Much too soon for me, he pulled away, our gasps mingling together as he pressed his forehead against mine.

"Loki…" I breathed, so confused and scared and so in need to keep going.

"I'll never let you out of my grasp…ever…you're mine, Sara," he whispered before he kissed me again, his lips moving to my jaw and then to my neck.

My already hitched breath soon started to end with a small whine each time. "L-Loki…m-my family…I've been gone for t-to long," I gasped even though I bared my neck for him, arching my back to press my chest against his hand that kneaded my breasts.

"They can wait." He growled against my neck, giving me a small bite at the end of the sentence as he ground harder into me right into my soft spot.

I let out a whimper, closing my eyes as I ground my hips back towards him. "Loki…" I moaned out.

Suddenly he was off of me, staring off into space as his brows furrowed. He tensed, his hands forming into fists as he pulled me off the sink roughly.

"Get your family in your room. Do not get out until I come for you and if anything get's by me then fight."

"What's going on?" I asked panicked, looking around me as if I could see whatever he was seeing.

"Something's coming for us. I'll hold them off, but I need to make sure you and your family are safe. Now go!" he said as he opened the door and shoved me out.

"But-"

"Go!" he barked before he vanished.

My heart was beating painfully as I ran down the hallway to see my family walk out worriedly.

"Sara, what's going on? Luke said we had to hide in your room," my mother said worriedly as she kept glancing at the kitchen. I looked over to see Loki walk outside, his armor appearing over him just before he stepped out.

"I…I'm not exactly sure. But I don't' want to find out, not yet at least." I said as I started to pull energy into me as I led them back into my room. After shutting the door behind me I heard a gasp, making me immediately pull the energy into my hand, ready for action. "What, where is it?"

"Your eyes are glowing!" Mom gasped, clutching her heart.

"Oh… Yeah. They do that," I said awkwardly, looking away from her.

"I think it's awesome." Maria said suddenly, "I always have…"

"Same here," Miranda said beaming.

I swallowed thickly as I looked over at them sitting on the bed, looking at me for a sense of direction. This wasn't supposed to ever happen. I was the youngest, I was supposed to be a kid going to college, not standing here worried if something was coming to kill me and my family.

Almost as if she heard me, Maria stood up and walked over to hug me. "I'm sorry about this morning…I just want you to know…that no matter what, I love you. You're my little sister and we're going to get through this, okay?"

My mom suddenly appeared and kissed my forehead, "We're going to be alright, mija. Don't worry." She whispered.

I hated that they didn't know everything that was going on with me. I just wanted to be honest; I didn't want to lie to them anymore.

"I need to tell you guys something-"

Suddenly we heard an explosion and glass breaking from the kitchen, making us all jump.

"Get back!" I shouted, pushing them away from the door as I pulled in more energy to me. Pulling a shield over the door, I could hear the sound of gunshot and nervously looked back at my family huddled together on the bed.

"Don't worry, I'm a lot stronger now," I said reassuringly as I stared back at them.

"I can see," Maria said approvingly, though her eyes shifted worriedly to the sound of crashing, "Your shield is a lot better…"

"Thanks…" I said softly, wincing when I started to heard another loud crash.

"Oh my god," my mom said fearfully, her hand over her mouth as we heard rapid gunshots, "Will Luke be okay?"

"He'll be fine," I said, although even I could hear the uncertainty in my voice, "He's strong and smart. Whatever's out there he's going to-"I jumped when I heard a bang coming from the door.

Another loud thud shook the door, making me shake with nerves when I could see cracks coming from the door with each thud from whatever was hitting the door. Suddenly the door was ripped open and on the other side I saw the familiar metal monster on the other side. I could hear my family screaming as the clawed at my shield.

"Hide in the bathroom!" I shouted, gritting my teeth as I concentrated on keeping the shield sturdy.

"Sara!" I heard my mother shout when a second one appeared.

"Go!" I shouted again, my hands glowing as I readied two energy balls to throw. A feeling of dread came over me when I saw another machine show up.

"Shit," I muttered, trying to pull as much energy into me as I could and think of a plan.

_I gotta keep my family safe. Maybe I can draw them away from them._

I used one of my energy balls to blast through the walls that led to the hallway the metal monsters were in. I jumped out of the hole and waved my arms.

"Come and get me you metal bastards!" I shouted.

One came towards me while the other two kept going in the room, which I had been trying to avoid.

"No!" I shouted as I charged down the hallway about to jump in the hole I created. But before I could jump in, the machine that was charging towards me hit me hard enough that I flew several feet down the hallway, making me land on my back hard. I gasped, feeling wind get knocked out of me as I tried to sit up, my chest hurting from the force of the machine's hit.

A sound called into the air that filled me with more terror than anything in my entire life.

I started to hear the sound of my family screaming.

I jumped to my feet and looked up to see the machine raise it hand, ready to strike. I jumped up and ran through the machine's legs, turning to hop on the shoulders and started to tug on the thing's head, pulling my shield over myself before it could hit me with its claws. I growled, pulling harder and harder until I could feel something breaking and sizzling as I finally yanked the head clean off. Throwing the head aside, I ran back towards the room and looked back, satisfied to see the monster laying on the floor motionless.

Hearing another scream come from the room, I ran faster and jumped through the hole to get back inside. I let out a gasped when I saw them in the clutches of the machines, their large claws forming into a knife and pressed against all of their necks.

"Sara!" my mom shouted when she saw me.

I raised my hands, ready to hit them with an energy ball even if I wasn't affective. The monster brought the knife tighter against my mom's neck, making her scream out in pain before it removed the blade to reveal a thin line of blood against her neck

"Stop!" I called in panic. I brought my energy down and held my hands in surrender. "Don't hurt them, okay? I'll stop, just don't hurt them! Please!"

My heart thrummed in my ear, the sound of explosions and gunshots still behind us, making me worry and wish Loki was here to help me because I had absolutely no idea what the hell I was supposed to do.

"Now, that's more like it," Dr. Craven's voice shrilled out from the machine holding my mom. "You see, Ms. Perez? Everything is a lot easier after you _cooperate_ with us."

"Just…just let my family go, okay? I'll go with you guys without a fight just leave them out of this," I begged, my eyes shifting to the wide eyed looks they were giving me.

"No, Sara, don't do it!" Maria called out, only to have her hair yanked painfully.

"Stop it!" my mother shouted before she was given the same treatment.

"Well, Ms. Perez, I'm afraid that's not possible. You forced the Council to use your family to make sure you stay with us this time," Dr. Craven said in her school teacher voice.

"No!" I shouted, "Let them go or I'll-I'll-"

"Ah, ah", Dr. Craven's voice rang out, the sound of my sisters shouting in pain from their hair being pulled roughly. "You don't really have a choice in the matter, Ms Perez."

I felt tears come into my. "Fine," I said hoarsely, "Just…just stop hurting them. Please don't hurt them anymore. Please."

"No!" my mom shouted, "You leave my daughter alone you…you bitch!"She started thrashing about trying to get out of the machines grip, my sister's following suit.

"Let our sister go!" Laura shouted kicking the metal monster's leg, then wincing when it did nothing as Maria grunted as she thrashed about.

"I can see where Ms. Perez got her manners," Dr. Craven's voice rang out. Suddenly my family started screaming and shaking and it took me a moment to realize they were getting electrocuted.

"Stop! Stop! You don't have to do that! I surrender! Please!" I cried out hysterically, as I ran towards the monsters, my family fainted in their hands and lay limp. I continued to run towards them but the machine holding my mom held the knife to her neck again making me stop.

"I hope you now realize the seriousness of the situation, Ms. Perez," Dr. Craven said gravely.

"You didn't have to do that to them, you bitch," I said as I sobbed staring at my family's unconscious faces, "I already said I would do it!"

"Well, better safe than sorry," Dr. Craven said in her cheerfully plastic voice, the machine shrugging for good measure.

"I think I officially hate the Council more than anybody I've ever hated anybody, and that includes myself," I growled out as I wiped my tears.

"Well, we don't care if you hate us, so long as you work with us." Dr. Craven countered.

I merely looked at the machine, knowing she could see me. "I'm going to get you back for this. All of you, one way or another." I swore.

"Enough talk." Dr. Craven said as the machine pulled out a shot from nowhere, "Take the serum and come with us."

I started shaking as I slowly walked up to them. When I stood before the machine I held out my arm, hyperventilating as I closed my eyes.

"Don't you dare touch her!" I heard Loki roar from behind me. I pulled away the last second from the shot the monster was about to give me to see Loki behind me, if not a little ragged.

The monster holding my sisters let them go as it charged towards Loki, I was about to run towards them but the one holding my mom put the knife closer to her neck, making me stop. I turned around to see the monster lunge towards Loki. I was about to run and help him.

"Don't even think about it, Ms. Perez!" Dr. Craven's shrill voice screamed out.

The monster raised it's hands and slammed down in Loki's direction, ready to crush him. Only it didn't, it was a fake Loki that disappeared before it could land the fatal blow. I sighed in momentary relief only to hear a huge thud behind me.

I looked back to see the metal monster that held my mom beheaded and laying on its back, while Loki was leaned down over my mother, checking her neck. I turned back to the third monster that was still running around and ran after it.

Using my strength to punch it back, I jumped on top of it and repeatedly hit it on the head shrieking as all I concentrated on was destroying the thing that almost killed the most precious people in my life. Ignoring the blood coming off my hands, I continued to smash it's head in, not even stopping when it was lifeless in front of me.

"Sara…" Loki's voice called over my screaming as I continued to break into the robot, ripping apart wires and gears. I ignored him. They were going to pay, all of them, starting with this stupid machine.

"Enough, Sara. It is dead," Loki called out from behind me again. I still ignored him, unable to stop, because if I stopped then more would just keep coming or so my irrational mind concluded.

"Sara, enough!" He shouted as he pulled me away from the monster and held my arms down as I thrashed about.

"No!" I cried out hysterically, "They're _not_ going to hurt them again, they're _not_!"

"Calm yourself, they're gone, all of them. I made sure of it myself, there's no need to fight anymore." Loki said soothingly into my ear, "Your family is safe now."

"But…They could have killed them," I sobbed out, "Because of me!"

"But they didn't," Loki said in a low voice. "We kept them safe and we always will."

"But they could have!" I sobbed, still trying to get out of his hold.

"They're safe, Sara. Look at me, are you harmed?" Loki said with concern as he turned me around to check my body before he held me close; his hand cradling the back of my head to his chest. "Thank god, I feared the worst when I heard you all screaming."

"I couldn't even protect them," I whimpered as I sobbed into his chest.

"Hush, you saved your family." Loki said soothingly, patting the back of my head.

"_You_ saved them," I cried out, looking up at him, "It's bad enough that I have trouble protecting myself, but to fail at protecting _them_? Oh god, are they okay?" I ran towards my sleeping mom, relieved to see the cut on her neck healed. I pat her softly on the head before I walked over to my sisters, checking their pulse, relieved to them.

"Thank god…" I breathed, then brought my knees up and hugged them, unable to stop the tears that continued to fall.

"They are simply unconscious. They will wake up, although their heads will ache," Loki said in a low voice from somewhere behind me.

"How did this happen? How did they find us?" I said fearfully, looking up to see Loki tending to my mom.

"I do not know, but we are no longer safe here. We must leave," Loki said as he picked up my mom and set her on the bed.

"And then what? What if they find us again?"

"I didn't have enough spells it would seem." Loki said as he picked up Laura and set her down next to my mom, "I will not make underestimate them again, believe that." Loki growled as he picked up Miranda and set her up on another bed in the room.

I stood and walked over to gaze down at my family, looking so weak and battered in front of me. A realization came to me that numbed me to my core. There was only one thing to do, one real solution to keep them safe. The decision to go through with it broke my heart.

"They're in danger because of me…" I finally said after a long period of silence. My voice sounded hollow…almost lifeless in my own ears, yet I couldn't find it in me to care. Not anymore… "It's all my fault, it's because they're _my_ family that they're in this mess.."

"It couldn't be helped, your enemies will always look for a weakness in you and use it against you." Loki said grimly as he stared down at my family. "All you can do is try your best to keep them safe from now on."

"Then I can't have a weakness anymore, can I? Not now, not when everything's at stake." I said hoarsely, looking into Loki's confused eyes.

"They can't be my family anymore." I said, hoping he'd understand what I meant.

"What are you talking about?" Loki asked, raising a brow and looking at me as if he thought I'd hit my head or something.

"Exactly what I said. They can't be my family anymore." I gulped.

"What do you mean?" he frowned.

"I mean, I need to make sure that we're no longer tied together. That they won't be of value to anyone if they don't know that they're related to me."

Loki looked down at me dumbfounded for a moment. "How do you propose we go about that?" Loki asked cautiously.

"We have to give them a new identity and…make them forget about me." I ended chokingly.

Loki stared at me in disbelief, "You do not have to-"

"But I do." I interrupted, more tears coming out, "You said it yourself, they're going to look for my weakness and if I have any huge weakness, it's them. This is the safest way to go about it. Please, Loki, you have to do this for me, it's the only way they'll be safe, truly safe!"

Loki looked at me in shock, "Sara-"

"No!" I shouted, "I don't want to do it any other way, they're my family so it's my call and I want to do it this way. No more worrying about them, no more putting them in danger. I don't want them to die before my eyes! Please!" I begged him. I walked over to him, kneeled and griped the front of his cloak, "I'm begging you, I'll do anything you want, I don't care anymore as long as they're safe!"

Loki gave me a look of pity as he reached down and pat my head, "As you wish."

…

Loki and I stood outside a window of a grand house in a quiet suburban area watching a family of three enjoying an uninterrupted thanksgiving dinner. I swallowed when I heard them laugh, all of them raising a glass of wine together as they talked about what they were thankful for.

"I'm thankful for…opening up my own salon this year and having it be such a success." Maria grinned.

"I'm thankful for graduating college and getting that job at Google." Laura said happily.

"I'm thankful for…having two beautiful and successful daughters. My life is perfect with you two, I couldn't be happier." She said before they all took a sip.

"They'll…they'll be okay, right? They won't…they won't remember anything right?" I said as I wiped a stray tear from my tired eyes.

"No…no, they won't remember unless you want me to take the spell away." He whispered.

I smiled weakly, "Good…I'm glad…they're finally safe and happy. Thank you…"

"You do not have to do this." Loki suddenly said with ferocity, "I am perfectly capable of –"

"I know," I interrupted, my voice coming out pained as I watched them being happy without me, "I know you can protect them. But I don't want them to live in fear like me. I want them to be happy, even if that means I can't be happy with them."

He frowned, shaking his head as he looked down at me in confusion. "Then…then what is the point? How is that worth it?" Loki asked.

"Because when you love someone unconditionally, you'd do anything for them. Even sacrifice yourself. To me, it's worth it. This pain I feel, this loneliness. I'll feel this a million times more, a million times worse if it means I can keep them safe," I said softy as I watched them laugh again.

"The Council will not get away with this." Loki hissed.

"No," I said numbly, "They won't. Come on, we're leaving" I turned away from my old life, a part of me knowing I would never, ever be able to go back to it. I felt like something died in me in that moment; a darkness that fueled the hatred growing in me with each step away from the light my family always shined for me.

"Where do you propose we go?" Loki asked as he followed me.

"We're going to the Council. No more games. No more hiding. We're going after them and we're taking the tesseract and we're destroying them. After this they've pushed me too far, and I'm going to make them regret it," I turned around to see Loki staring at me blankly, and then watched as a slow, gleeful smile spread across his face.

I walked up to him and held out my hand. Loki reached over with his cold hand and grasped my warm one.

With the familiar pull of us teleporting, I left a part of me behind and walked forward into the unknown with only the God of Mischief for company.

…

**Dum Dum DUUUUUM! So Sara is still with Loki and planning to head up against the Council by her own free will! What's going to happen when they get the tesseract? What's going to happen when she finally sees Steve? On that thought, where the heck are the Avengers? What's going to happen next?**

**Hey guys, I really hope you liked the chapter! Gosh I hope it doesn't suck! And I'm really sorry again about taking forever! I suck, I know. Anyways, I would just LOVE some feedback or ideas about what you think should happen next. You guys are awesome and thanks for sticking by me throughout it all!**

**Until next time,**

**Cozy**


End file.
